Zyuohgers: Monarchs of Mobius!
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: Earth...home to countless lifeforms. Mobius the world of many beings unlike any other. Both worlds have been forced to come together, now humans and Mobians must band together to protect the world. Forming their own community of animals. Bear your fangs oh kings of beasts...Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger!
1. Kings of Beasts Roar!

**O.N: 40 years my friends...40 long years ago. A legend was made.**

 **SZ: Indeed it has.**

 **Z0: A legend that all of us have seen at one point or another. A group of heroes who are often the not the ones who save us where others fail.**

 **O.N: Admittedly it had its…*looks at the posters for Toqgers and Akibarangers* ups and downs?**

 **Z0: Yes, like any long running shows, there are hits and misses.**

 **O.N: But the latest one has been a hoooomeruuunnn!...so far...please keep it up.**

 **SZ: Indeed. Zyuohger is a pretty amazing series so far, and I am enjoying it by a LOT!**

 **Z0: It's 6 episodes in...and already it has has more character development then the last two did in at least 40+ episodes.**

 **O.N: only thing i can take from that is at least ninninger had some great action. But hey 25 years later and we're back to an all animal team.**

 **Z0: that is our newest Sentai, the Zyuohgers...if the name at all sounds like it has Zoo...it's on purpose.**

 **O.N: Please no concept mecha that go unused.**

 **Z0: the Zyuohgers is an odd team...we've had inhuman sentai before, but this time...most of the cast go back and forth between human form...and humanoid animals.**

 **O.N: Think we're kidding watch the show but still furries and one human that's an interesting herd.**

 **Z0: And said human has the power to take in animal powers for new modes.**

 **O.N: So we got together and ask ourselves what could possibly work with a literal animal sentai. And we found the answer right Sean?**

 **SZ: Simple really. Sonic the Hedgehog.**

 **Z0: Wait before any of you click anything...hear us out.**

 **O.N: i'll get this out of the way, we're taking characters from sonic boom we are not making a sonic boom fic fuck that noise.**

 **Z0: That, and we have spent hours...if not days talking this out...and all our talks came back to this.**

 **O.N: for Z0 it didn't help there were moments that reminded him of Sonic but his Sonic knowledge don't go past mario vs. sonic in death battle.**

 **Z0: I've played some games...but I wouldn't consider those...informative. Since they were just the gameboy ones.**

 **O.N: he'll know the characters though we'll promise that.**

 **Z0: Rely on me for the action, Super Sentai and other miscellaneous Toku stuff, rely on them for the Sonic stuff.**

 **O.N: Don't worry fans he'll work on the sonic stuff when we can get him on it but no rush Zyuohger is still fresh and glorious. Also this will be the start of our first super hero time with….**

 **Yurusen: Kamen Rider Ghost Yokai Chronicles!**

 **Z0: *hands Yurusen a paycheck* Job well done kid.**

 **O.N: I gave her a tip.**

 **Yurusen: Bored now, going to go hunt eyecons bye*poofs away***

 **O.N: so yes 40th sentai, 45th Kamen Rider Super Hero Year!*cue explosions***

 **Z0: Yep. Heroes in Japan are so big they get a whole year dedicated to just them.**

 **O.N: Before we begin in terms of Sonic, Sonic X, Underground and the games are drawn upon from this as for the comics we'll inform you of that at a later date, now certain games have already come to past for Sonic and friends in this event which ones? Pay attention and anyone who catches the references and name which game the character we mention came from: your Mobian OC, if you have one, gets to appear in a later chapter. Note: the following scene is non canon nor does it impact the following chapter or the corresponding ghost chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Both Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohgers and the Sonic series belong to their appropriate copyright owners. Such as Toei, SEGA and the likes, we do not make money off this but please do support the official release.**

* * *

It is estimated there are eight million different species of animals on Earth. However only about 1.7 million have been discovered. This planet continues to overflow with species we have never seen. However...perhaps there are more species to be discovered in a different type of world?

"Look over there." A voice said as several eyes looking through binoculars peered out through a forest seeing a small hooved animal walking through the forest. "That's the Japanese Serow." The voice added as several others all awed in wonder at seeing the small animal.

The voices came from a tour group of a wildlife parks. It was full of families all deciding to take the day to have a small trip. Parents and children all stared in amazement this little trip to nature exciting them. The one who was telling them about said animals was a young man around 20 years old. The man was Yamato Kazakiri, he was the easiest to pick out among the group due to the overly large hiking backpack he had on. The orange sun was atop his head of black hair while he wore a red rain jacket over his torso covering the white sweatshirt and red and black flannel shirt under that, a pair of hiking boots and tan pants, along with a zebra pattern scarf around his neck. His appearance stood out among the normal park visitors wearing their normal clothing and coats.

Yamato smiled to everyone as they watched the Serow graze the grass for it's meal.

"Quite everyone, try not to scare it off, let's watch it's eating habits." He said, mostly to the overexcited children seeing such an animal for the first time.

One child then walked up to Yamato and patted his arm to get his attention. "Ne-ne...what kind of deer is that?" The child asked pointing...to a wooden deer head sticking out from some bushes.

Looking down it could be seen that said deer head...was strapped on to the head of an older man. The man was even wearing a full on matching deer costume. It looked like a fussy deer themed onesie, black hoof themed gloves included. The man turned to the group before picking out Yamato among all of them.

"Oh! Hey Yamato!" The man called out to Yamat, who paled slightly at that, a look of embarrassment and shock.

"What are you doing Uncle Mario?" Yamato asked/hissed to his newly revealed Uncle Mario as he ran up to the man in the Deer costume.

"Huh...what do you mean? This is my usual training." Mario replied as if it were the most simple thing ever earning a good amount of chuckles from the tour group who found this incredibly funny.

Yamato sighed at this. Embarrassment flooding his mind...but at this point what could the guy do. His Uncle's damage has been done. But before more laughs could be had another kid ran forward calling for Yamato.

"Yamato-sensei!" The boy shouted as he ran through the rest of the tour group, his hands cupped together. "I found an egg." He said, holding up a rather large bird egg.

Yamato walked up to him and smiled at the boy.

"Leave it to me." He replied happily as he took the egg carefully from the boy before he tucked into his coat's pocket. He then reached into his large backpack and pulled out a rope.

Yamato tossed the rope up and around the branch of a tree the boy said he found the egg. The rope now secured, Yamato put his foot to the trunk of the tree and began climbing up the tree. Once he reached the branch he found a large bird nest. Yamato smiled as he pulled the egg from his pocket and quickly put it back in the nest safely and carefully.

"Yamato-sensei sugei!" The boy shouted in amazement at seeing how quickly and easily Yamato did that. "I want to be a tour guide."

"I'm not a tour guide, I'm a zoologist!" Yamato shouted back proudly. He then jumped down in one motion landing on his feet. As he did his backpack shook...and made something fall out. It was a large white cube with crack like marks in it roughly the size of a classic rubik's cube. Yamato heard the thumping of the cube as it rolled down the hill. "Ah! My good luck charm!" He shouted running after it. "Wai-!" He began before he tripped on a rock or root sending him tumbling head over heels, left over right down the mountains incline.

Yamato and his good luck charm began rolled down until they hit the end of the incline, and stopped at a stream.

"For a cube...this thing sure can roll…" he groaned as he saw the cube right in front of him. As he picked the cube up...it began to glow. Not just light up from light bouncing off it, but glow like a flashlight turned on. Multicolored light emanating from the cube. Yamato blinked at this before he noticed another glow.

Yamato stood back up. As a larger light over the stream lit up...forming into giant cube the size of a large car. It was made up of eight cubes connected by rectangular columns, with white squares in the center. Five of its six sides glowing in multicolored light. Except for one...which was white and pointing towards Yamato himself.

Yamato took his hat off in shock. "What...is that?" He asked as he walked toward the mysterious floating super cube. As he got closer the cube began moving pointing it's none glowing side right at him, and revealing a square slot in it as well. With the same dimensions and size...as Yamato's lucky charm cube.

Yamato realized this as well, as even a crack pattern was seen in the back of the slot matching one of the crack patterns on his good luck charm.

"Wait...does this?" He asked mostly to himself as he held his lucky charm up and then slid it into the slot.

Suddenly the side he put his charm into the slot...lit up. The Cube then rose up before it began sliding around like a rubix cube before it's bottom portion opened up revealing a multicolored endless expanse. Yamato screamed in surprise before a red aura formed over his body and sucked him inside. The Giant cube closed slowly after eating the poor Zoologist up.

* * *

 **The world still has much to discover, but with the hearts of five connected, the world can discover these things, for those five shall protect it with a roar of victory.**

 **(begins Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger opening theme)**

 **Haruka oozora e jiyuu ni habataku**

 **Kibou mitsumeteru shounen no hitomi**

 **Eagle, Shark, Lion, Elephant, Tiger, Honnō Kakusei!**

 **Saikyou no ouja Zyuohger yasei no PAWAA de**

 **Chikyuu no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

 **Zettai teki shousha Zyuohger taiyou yori mo moeru**

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Zyuohger!**

* * *

"Hmm?" A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog wearing a necklace around his neck blinked, seeing a large beam of light nearby. "If that's not trouble with a captial 'Egg,' then I don't know what is," He stated, twirling a sword in his hand.

The hedgehog was wearing a red scarf with the ends tattered. He wore a white shirt with sky-blue detailing and jeans, said jeans sporting a belt with a hurricane-shaped buckle. He then rested the sword on his back before speeding towards the beam of light.

* * *

A young twin-tailed, golden-furred fox looked up from a yellow, bulky tablet-like device to see the beam of light. His blue eyes narrowed a little as he put the device away into a satchel before dusting off his baggy brown pants while he stood up.

"This better not be Eggman again…" he muttered as he put on an aviator's jacket over his white shirt and ran over to a blue biplane.

He hopped into the seat and began to start up the machine. The propeller began to spin as the engine roared to life. Within seconds, the plane was off in the sky.

* * *

On a floating island, a red Echidna was looked up from what looked like the remains of a shrine, a giant green emerald standing behind him.

"...This better not be Eggman's doing again," the echidna muttered as he picked up a dark brown stetson hat, placing it on his head, before putting on a dark brown vest, 'Vector and the other Chaotix should be able to take care of things here while I'm gone'

* * *

"Eh?" A young, midnight-black furred fox blinked a bit as he looked up, his twin tails (one being an invert of the other) swaying a bit behind him, "...Ano, O-onee-chan?"

"Hai, Nii-chan?" A blond-furred hedgefox looked up from the checkerboard they were playing, her jade eyes blinking twice at the fox.

"Th...there's a weird light in the sky," the young fox responded, pointing to the pillar of light in the sky.

"Ah," the hedgefox nodded, the ponytail her hair/quills were in bobbing a bit, as she looked at the light, "You think it's the meanie Eggman-san again?"

"...I...I hope not," the fox whimpered a bit, hiding his face behind his twin tails.

"Don't worry, nii-chan," the hedgefox assured, patting his head, "Sonikku and the others can handle it. Though...it can't help but be there in case we're needed. We do owe Sonikku a lot."

"...I...I suppose so," the fox shyly nodded.

"Hai. And who knows. Maybe you know who will be there~"

"E-eep!" The fox yelped a bit, his entire face in a heavy blush as he hid further behind his tails, knowing who his older sister was referring to.

The hedgefox giggled before narrowing her eyes at the light, "Ikuze, Haseo-nii-chan."

"H...hai," the fox nodded, the blush on his face dying down as he stood up.

* * *

The light all were watching was coming from a large cube, much like the one found by the human lad Yamato. Said cube was flashing brighter and brighter, years of not being used resulting in this build up of its power. The residents of this world all gathered around the large cube...well, from a very large safe distance. With the guardians of the Link Cube being the only ones to get close to the mystical object. Everyone murmured as the cube began to twist itself randomly. As it did, it finally stopped before it slowly cracked open along the bottom. As the Cube opened up, a red light was ejected from within the cube.

The red light seemed to be made of smaller cubes as it flipped through the air before the light faded revealing a being that painfully landed in the grass with a loud audible thud. With his head buried under some dry grass, the figure groaned in pain.

"Ite...ite...ite…" he groaned, the grass falling off his head. Yamato groaned as he flipped himself over and fell on his backpack. "What was that?" He asked as he looked up at the sky, part of him thinking he just landed in some clearing in his world, "...Where am I?" He grunted as he tried to move but before he could, the people crowding around the Link cube began gasping and pointing at Yamato.

It was clear to the inhabitants of this world. The thing to be ejected from the Link Cube, was a harless being known as a human. To them, Yamato is possibly the second human to exist on this world, the first having not left them with the best of impressions of his race. As Yamato heard some of their whispers and mumbles, he looked back as the four Guardians of the cube walked up to him to inspect what the Link Cube ejected.

Yamato's eyes met with four pairs looking down at him. But what stood out was the four humanoids looking at him...were anthropomorphic animals. In this case: a male Lion, his mane tied into dreadlocks falling around the sides of his head, his yellow messy clothes resembling clothing styles from Africa or Jamaica. The next was a female shark, she had a headband on her head keeping back several fins seeming to make up hair for her head, she was wearing blue clothing consisting of multi-colored tights and a blue dress. The third was a male elephant, his features standing out most of all due to the large trunk, ears with strange earrings as well, and the tusks his clothing was green and resembled something one would see a man wear in countries in India. The final one was a female Tiger, a white tiger at that, her choice of clothing was a mix of matching white and pink clothing that looked very warm and a lot like winter clothing for some.

Yamato took a couple of seconds to take in the four looking down at him...and the four to take in his looking back at them. After another second all five of them screamed their heads off, in Yamato's case it was a normal human scream, as was the Shark girl's, but the Lion and Tiger's both turned into roars, as the elephant's was a shout from his trunk. In the crowd, many with more sensitive ears fell over holding said ears from the roar of the lion.

"Leo!" The shark girl shouted as she covered the Lion...now named Leo's mouth shutting him up. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?" She asked as Leo mumbled something into her hand. "Are you trying to blow our ears out?"

"It ain't my fault if you have sensitive ears Sela!" Leo shouted addressing the shark girl by her name.

"Shut up!"

"Is that...really a human?" The Tiger girl questioned as she hid behind the elephant. "You think Tusk?!" She asked pushing the Elephant...named Tusk...forward.

"Ah...wait don't push, Amu!?" Tusk complained addressing the girl by her name.

"They can talk…" Yamato said as he backed away before he saw the crowd of beings who where all other animals just like the four he met. "Animals...a shark, lion, elephant, tiger...and others. Are standing, talking, and wearing clothes!" He shouted as he took this in. He then stood up as he saw the city not to far away and all the cubish buildings around them. Yamato's jaw was left agape as he took in this strange if not alien world.

"Oi-Oi-Oi! Sela, what do we do about this?!" Leo asked in panic as they saw Yamato stand up and walk around.

"He walked? You really think he's human...he looks so...different.?" Amu asked Tusk.

"Hard to say." He replied.

"Where the heck am I?!" Yamato asked in a gasp as he was left in a mix of shock, amazement, wonder, and maybe a little fear.

"He's not chubby." Leo whispered to his friends.

"Or a baldy mcnosehair." Amu added.

"But he's wearing red. He has to be associated with him."

"Hey, human, are you an Egg?!" Leo shouted.

"What is this place...everything...is square...and talking animals?" Yamato asked, ignoring the question. "Wait...egg?" He blinked in confusion.

"He's not denying it! Get him before he Roboticizes us!"

"No, not again!" Amu cried as they tackled Yamato.

"AH! Why does the Lion weigh more?!" Yamato groaned.

"I got the Egg!" Leo roared.

"I'm not an Egg..my name is Yamato I'm a...wait...how do I explain that job here…?" He blinked to himself as Leo pinned him down. "Ah! Claws! Claws! Claws!" He cried in pain, feeling his claws digging through his jacket.

"Let's take him to Queen Aleena on the double!" Sela ordered.

"Yes, to the Council of Four!"

"Blood loss...getting woozy…" Yamato groaned, his eyes replaced with spirals.

"Good work," Leo grinned at his claws.

* * *

"Oh, so Leo and the guys actually did their jobs for once?" The blue hedgehog pondered, looking from a distance, "Huh, but is that guy a robot or Eggman's good looking relative?" He asked twirling his sword, "What do you think Caliburn?"

"I am unsure, Knave," a voice replied, "Though...I do not believe him to be allied with Robotnik."

"You and this knave nonsense. This is why I talk to Shahra more than you."

"Hmph. That is because she calls you with more respect, Knave, which is what I call one who cannot read the situation. If that human were with Robotnik, then would he have not fought Leo off the moment he felt the claws?"

"Well, Leo ain't Knuckles, and isn't that dumb to fall for the weakling gag."

"True, but even still, his reaction to our home. That was too innocent."

"Maybe... C'mon. Let's go find Manic. They'll want the council's judgement."

"Must we?"

"He's my brother. He just has that nasty thief addiction to break. Besides, I love him more than you." He said as he ran off.

* * *

"Okay, next time you bring a human? Don't drag him all over the floor." A nurse groaned, patching Yamato up.

"Sorry," Leo apologized, scratching the back of his head, luckily he was just grabbing at his mane. He was then punched in the nose by Sela. "AH!" He groaned.

"We needed to bring him back in one piece...idiot." She sighed at his antics.

"Ah...Tusk...is it bleeding?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Tusk replied calmly as Leo freaked.

"Who got blood on the castle floor?!"

"Ah son of a…!" Leo gasped as he stopped the blood from leaking from his nose with rolled up tissues.

Amu, Sela, and Tusk both pushed Leo forward before taking steps back near Yamato. Leo gulped as he looked upon the lady before him. She was an anthropomorphic hedgehog much like the blue one, but her fur was a rich magenta with sapphire eyes. She wore an elegant dark-purple skirt ending just past her knees with a gold belt around her waist, dark-purple stockings, and a dark-purple tee. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a charm shaped like a keyboard while her quills/hair was set into the latest hairstyle.

"So who did it this time?" She demanded.

"Ahh, Sonia-hime! Lovely as always." Amu gulped.

"Ah...you look especially good today." Tusk chuckled as both seemed the most afraid.

"Leo did it." Sela bluntly stated.

"Sela! Traitor!" Leo roared.

"Sela, anything that comes out of your mouth when Leo is the first word makes me think it's related to your fight in the tournament...Also, if he did while you were all on duty, then you're all to blame. He's your leader after all."

"Hehehe…" Leo laughed to himself.

"Ah...claws hurt…" Yamato groaned, having woken up. "Was that a dream…?" And looking at his surroundings, "...Ahh! It wasn't a dream!"

At that, Sonia freaked out as her necklace turned into a keyboard with a blaster on it, "Ahh, Human!"

"Ah! Don't shoot!" Yamato freaked as he fell out of the bed he was laying in. "Ow…" he groaned before pulling himself back up. "Yep...not a dream…" he groaned, rubbing his bandaged up back before holding a pillow up as a shield.

"You four idiots bought a human to the castle?! What if he's a bomb!?" Sonia snapped.

"I'm not a bomb...why do you peo...uh guys keep thinking I'm some kind of Terminator?" Yamato asked, tired of all the things Leo accused him of.

"He admitted! He's here to kill us!" Leo roared. "He is with Eggman!"

"Leo, shut up!" Everyone but the unlucky human shouted back at him as that one was the loudest of the day.

"I don't even know this Eggman person…" Yamato sighed.

"Oh really?" A wise voice spoke

Everyone turned their heads to see a figure enter. She looked like Sonia, but a bit taller with periwinkle quills/fur instead of the magenta fur of Sonia. Her eyes were a soft emerald while she wore an elegant silver regal dress trimmed in gold. On top of her pulled back hair was a gold crown with various jewels embedded into it.

"Aleena-sama!?" The four shouted in shock.

"What? This is my house." She said as she looked at them.

"This is...a castle?" Yamato blinked, looking around but keeping his pillow shield up...it was actually kind of funny seeing him do that.

"Indeed," the hedgehog replied, hiding her small smile behind a hand at Yamato's action, "Sonia, put the blaster away. And Roll, would you please come out of hiding? It's safe."

"H-Hai, Aleena-Joou-sama."

The hedgefox peeked out from behind the double doors to the room and walked out. She wore a pair of jeans with heart going up the outer sides and a jean skirt over that, both held up by two pink belts connected by a silver heart-shaped buckle. She wore a pink shirt with a heart on the chest, stretched out by her ample bosom. She played with her hair a bit, avoiding the green bow in it. Aleena then walked up to Yamato.

"Does the name 'Robotnik' mean anything to you?" She asked the human.

"No...it doesn't. I'm sorry." Yamato said as he slowly stood up. "It sounds like a name...but not one I've heard back home."

"Would you mind giving me the thing shining in your pocket?" She asked, holding her hand out.

"Huh?" He blinked as he reached into his discarded jacket's pocket and pulled his lucky charm out. "You mean my charm?" He blinked.

"Ahh!" The four blinked as they pulled out four of the exact same charm.

"This has been missing for years now," Aleena noted.

"Does this mean the human stole it?" Leo asked.

"I do not believe it to be such as that. He would have been but a child back when it went missing," Aleena replied.

"Oh…" everyone blinked at that fact. Yamato honestly didn't look all that much older than them when the cube disappeared.

"Ano...I got this when I was a child." Yamato spoke up, "I don't remember a lot...but I remember I was lost in the forest...then a strange bird...man gave me this…" he explained slowly as he held it close.

"A Mobian from Zyuland most likely."

"Mobian? Zyuland?" Yamato repeated.

"Welcome to planet Mobius and the pinnacle country, Zyuland." Aleena bowed.

"Ah hai...I'm going to faint now…" Yamato said as he fell over from shock.

"Roll, pillow." Aleena sighed as Yamato fell.

"Hai, Aleena-Joou-sama."

* * *

"Okay...everything should be set up," a rather rotund, egg-shaped man noted as he moved back from a computer console, running a hand through his large orange mustache, "Cubot! Orbot!"

At that, two machines came forward. One was a red orb while the other was a yellow cube. Both then opened and unfolded to reveal themselves to be robots with blue optics and lights acting as mouths. They also had rather misfitting five fingered hands in comparison to their ergonomic bodies.

"All weapon systems are fully operational, Lord Eggman," the orb-shaped bot explained.

"Good…" the man nodded before looking at the cube shaped bot, "and the EggPawns and Badniks?"

"Arrr...We get them in ship-shape condition, me captain!" the cube-shaped robot replied.

"...Ugh...I thought we finally fixed that problem with his voice chip," Eggman facepalmed.

"Yes, but...well, after that whole Lost Hex and Zeti Incident…" Orbot began.

"Enough!" Eggman shouted as he moved past the two robots, "Prepare for take off! Today's the day I finally destroy that blasted Hedgehog and his little group of Freedom Fighters!"

"About that, Lord Eggman." Orbot spoke up suddenly, holding up a finger, "We've been monitoring the city of Zyuland...and well we found an anomaly. The ancient artifact known as the 'Link Cube'...well it..."

"It be glowing!" Cubot stated bluntly, "Then it spit out another fleshbag!"

"Hmm?" Eggman raised a brow at that, "...Another human, you say? ...Well then…" a smirk grew on his face as he sat down on a metal, egg-shaped chair, "Let's see if we can recruit him for our little cause."

"And if he refuses?"

"Either Roboticize him, or turn him into a member of my Egg Army," Eggman stated, "But enough about that, l-"

"Let's set sail!" Cubot declared, pointing out to the distance with a wrench, "Bring me that horizon!"

"...Orbot, remind me to change his voice chip after this is over."

"Of course, Lord Eggman."

* * *

"Oh...my sanity…" Yamato mumbled, waking up once again and taking in his surroundings.

"Daijobu?" Yamato looked to his left to see the hedgefox looking at him, an apple in mid-peeling in her hand.

"You're...Roll-san right?" he asked as he slowly sat up. "Hai...it's just..a lot to take in. An entire new world, filled with animals who are smart as any human...Not to sound rude, it's just...in my world only humans are like this. I believe the term is culture shock."

"Soka…" Roll nodded before offering a slice of the peeled apple to him, "You're the second human we've ever seen on Mobius."

"So...I wasn't the first human to enter your world then?" he asked, slowly taking it and taking a bite, "Umai…" he said, happily eating the rest.

"Hai, though from what I've seen...it would've been better if you had been the first human we met," Roll replied, a dark scowl passing her face almost unnoticingly.

"Is this other human….a bad person?" Yamato asked carefully.

"The worst," Roll replied, "He...He's done unspeakable horrors to Mobius during the last two decades he's been here."

"Soka…" Yamato nodded slowly in understanding.

"Demo…! You don't seem to be like him," Roll quickly added, "You seem like a nice person and you seem to be around kids often from what I can smell."

"Arigato...I promise you Roll-san, I promise you...I will never try to harm anyone here. I like animals...I want to protect them. Even if it's not exactly the same, I would never want to harm anyone in your world, to want to harm such a wonderful world like this...I can't call a person like that human." Yamato explained. "A person from your world clearly helped me when I most needed it...so your world must be full of amazing and kind people."

"Arigatou," Roll smiled, "...Ano...What did you do in your world?" she gave a small sniff, "Your scent has children and animals in it."

"I'm a Zoologist, I study all animal life on Earth...but really, I just act as a tour guide to people at a nature preserve I live on. I live in a big treehouse with my Uncle Mario. Ever since I met the bird man from your world, I've wanted to find a way to thank him...working with animals just made sense at the time." he explained as he sat up fully before gently swinging his legs off the bed he was laying in.

"Sugoi…" Roll awed, "Oh! Please, follow me. Aleena-Joou-sama asked me to escort you to the throne room when you awoke."

"Soka." Yamato nodded before she handed him his shirt which was cleaned and fixed up. "Arigato...Ah, you fixed the holes your friend made with his claws." he smiled, putting on the t-shirt before his red jacket.

Roll nodded, "I've had practice with my nii-chan's clothes when his clothes rip in small accidents." she opened the door, "Right this way, sir."

"Right." he nodded, following her down the hall.

Neither noticed four heads peering from around the corner of the hall.

"Why are we still here?" Tusk asked in a bored tone.

"Well...Tusk and Leo hurt and insulted Human-kun, so we need to make you apologize." Amu stated simply.

"What?! Why do I got to apologize?!" Leo demanded only for Sela to punch the side of his head and slam him into the tile floor face first. "Hai...I'll say sorry."

"Yay!" Amu cheered before looking at Tusk expectantly.

"Wha...ugh…" he groaned slapping his forehead with his trunk. "Fine...I'll say sorry."

"Yay!" Amu clapped her hands.

"You better mean it, too." Sela threatened, holding her fist up to Tusk's face.

Eventually, Roll opened a pair of large double doors that Yamato was sure that she shouldn't have been able to open on her own. Inside was a luxurious throne room with four thrones standing side-by-side with Aleena, the blue hedgehog, Sonia, and a green hedgehog in a red vest, an off-white wifebeater, and jeans with rips in the knee areas sitting in them.

"Domo…" Yamato awkwardly waved his greeting to them all.

"Thank you for bringing our guest here, Roll. Please, stay with us," Aleena thanked.

"Arigatou, Aleena-Joou-sama," Roll bowed.

"We humbly apologize for the actions of our subjects in the way they handled the situation," Aleena apologized.

"No..it's fine. Roll-san told me about the other human you've met. I don't blame you for feeling worried...I'm sorry, really I am. I'm sorry that the first human your kind met...and it was someone so cruel."

"We accept your apology," Sonia nodded.

"So what's your name dude?" the green hedgehog asked as he picked his ear with his pinkie.

"Manic," Sonia whispered in annoyance.

"What? Did the dudes who brought him here even bother asking for the dude's name?" Manic asked.

"Yamato...Kazakiri Yamato." Yamato bowed his head respectfully.

"We are the Council of Four. I am Queen Aleena and these are our children; Prince Sonic, the eldest," Aleena motioned to the blue hedgehog, who was avoiding looking at the hedgefox, "Princess Sonia, the middle," Sonia gave a small wave, "And Prince Manic, the youngest."

"Sup?" Manic gave a mock salute.

"Ah. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Yamato bowed again, "This is the first time I've been in front of royalty…" he chuckled, scratching his cheek.

"Dude, it's fine. Just relax," Manic chuckled.

"We have but a few questions to ask before we try to help you find a way to your world," Aleena informed.

"Of course…" Yamato nodded.

"What were you doing before you ended up here? 'Cause Amu, Leo, and Sis-in-Law all smelled kids and animals on you," Manic noted, ignoring the look he got from Sonic.

"Oh...I work as a Zoologist...I study animals in my world. But I mostly work as a tour guide for families. Kids like to hang around me for some reason." he chuckled, "It's not the most respected of works, but I love it. I love taking care of the animals in the forest, and I love the smiles of the families that come to see them." he admitted.

"...Yup," Manic spoke up as he looked at Sonic, "This dude's the total opposite of Eggman."

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic muttered.

Aleena giggled with Sonia, "Loving your job is an important part of any job."

"That…" Sonia began before a siren began to go off.

"Nani kore?" Yamato asked before a pair of guards ran in.

"Your majesties! Eggman's forces have been spotted approaching the city limits!" one of the guards informed.

"They're approaching by the northeast, near the Link Cube!" the other added.

"Eggman…" Roll growled before going off in a yellow blur.

"Fast…" Yamato gawked at seeing that before a blue blur shot by him, causing him to spin around until the guards halted his spin, "Ar...arigato…" he said slowly, his eyes replaced with spirals.

"Activate the defenses and prepare for battle!" Aleena ordered as Sonia and Manic ran off, "Mr. Kazakiri, please come with me for your safety."

"Hai?" he blinked looking at her before he began walking with her. "Is this...that Eggman person?" he asked.

"...Yes," Aleena nodded slowly before looking up, "Nicole, give a status report on what's going on outside."

=The turrets outside the city limits were knocked out by a EMP= a voice spoke up =Already setting up a barrier outside the city gates and the soldiers that were on patrol in the city are evacuating the citizens to the nearest underground shelters=

"Thank you, Nicole," Aleena nodded.

"Nicole?" Yamato asked silently, thinking it just someone in a room or something.

* * *

"Orbot, Cubot, how close are we to the target?" Eggman asked/ordered.

"It is within range," Orbot replied as he pointed to a screen, showing the Link Cube, "And it seems the soldiers are already making a defense perimeter around it."

"Typical...so...where's this human?" Eggman asked as he kept moving the way he was going.

"Hm...not there." Orbot stated, making Eggman hit the breaks and send both Orbot himself and Cubot fly out of their seats and into a tree.

"Then what was the point of coming this way first?!" he shouted at the two before robot extending arms picked them up. "Find me that human first!"

"Arr! Leave it t-" Cubot began before Eggman smacked him upside the head, "D'oh...Cubot'z head hurtz~"

"...Just find me the human," Eggman pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Of course/Yezz, Lord Eggman!" the two robots replied as Eggman let them go, letting the two fly off...though, Cubot kept bumping into a few trees as he tried to control his flying.

"...ugh...I knew I should've brought one of my Egg Bosses with me," Eggman groaned before a blur shot past him, causing him to spin a bit in place, "Grr...And then there's this annoying blue rat!"

"Wrong color, you bastard!" Eggman blinked at the very feminine voice before looking to see the blur had been Roll, a katana unsheathed and aimed at him.

"...Who're you supposed to be? Another of Sonic's fan girls?" he asked unimpressed.

"It doesn't matter," Roll replied, "All you need to know is that I will be killing you here and now."

"Ooh...like I haven't heard that one over a hundred times before. Listen, I'd love to play games but I'm looking for a human. You know, a being that doesn't have hair over 100 percent of their body." he stated while leaning forward and rolling his hand dramatically.

Roll became a blur and Eggman moved his vehicle out of the way before one of the wings on it was severed.

"There's no games with me," Roll replied, "Not around a monster like you."

"..Listen; I'm giving you a warning," Eggman began as he snapped his fingers, causing some robots to appear out of the woods, "You tell me where the human is, and I might not have you captured and turned into a soldier for one of my Egg Bosses...or Roboticize you. Either way works."

"..." Roll ran a hand along the edge of the katana, causing a scarlet energy to flare off the blade, "Kaosu…" she sheathed the katana, "...Giri!"

In a blur, she repeatedly sheathed and unsheathed the blade, each strike unleashing a blade of the energy to shoot out and tear apart the robots around Eggman, the last slash managing to graze his cheek and draw blood. She flicked her katana and frowned as it shattered.

"Kuso...That blade couldn't handle it either," Roll frowned.

"Well...that was a good response...and to that I say...RUN!" he shouted, flying the other way.

"Get back here and die!" Roll snarled as she made the chase before a blue blur slammed her into a tree and chased after Eggman, "Gh…! D-Don't get in my way…" she ran after them, grabbing one of the scrapped robot's blades on her way past them.

* * *

"What's going on out there?" Yamato asked,, seeing small explosions in the distance.

"I hope no one has gotten hurt…"

"Getting hurt is the least of the worries of the soldiers out there," Aleena noted, "It is if they are captured that worries them more."

"..." Yamato just gave a very worried look out the window at that. He was so intent on looking outside he didn't pay attention to the guard who made his way over to them.

"Joou-sama." he panted slowing down, "Eggman has suddenly turned around, it seems he is making his way here."

"?! He must be after Mr. Kazakiri," Aleena realized.

"It would make sense...another real human in Mobius after so long." the guard agreed as they looked at the sad looking Yamato, "Most likely...he wants to recruit him."

Aleena nodded before placing a hand on Yamato's, "Do not blame yourself for this. What's happened had happened, but we need to keep you safe from him."

"Soka…" Yamato nodded his head at that.

Aleena nodded. At that, everyone heard screaming and something that sounded like a motor. They all looked outside to see a flying ship with Eggman and his two sidekicks as they flew around all wobbly. It appeared his ship was damaged.

"Ow...my head. Cubot? Are you alright?" Orbot asked.

"I am Groot..." Cubot replied, a small twig sticking out of his head as he floated up.

"I'll Groot you!" Eggman shouted as his ship moved around even more erratically as he let go of the controls to throttle the cube shaped robot.

Orbot grabbed the steering device to try his best from keeping it from flying into the wall and window Yamato and Aleena were currently staring at this scene from.

"That's...Eggman?" Yamato asked in surprise. "How can a human...look like that?" he asked in surprise before he realized they were coming right at him. "Look out!" He shouted, grabbing Aleena and shoving her out of the way as the vehicle crashed into the window and then the wall.

"...ow…" three voices groaned from the downed vehicle.

"Daijobu?" Yamato asked in worry to the Queen.

"I am fine," Aleena replied as the guard stood ready to protect them, "Thank you, Mr. Kazakiri."

"Orbot! Damage report!" Eggman snapped from the smoking wreckage.

"It's broken." Orbot explained simply.

"I am...Groot!" Cubot stated.

"I can see that!" Eggman snapped before he noticed Yamato, "...Oh. Well, this makes things so much easier then."

"Omae...you're Eggman?" he asked standing up and revealing that he was standing a good head taller than him.

"Yes...yes I am," Eggman replied as he stood up, dusting himself off, "A pleasure to meet you mister...uh…"

"Yamato."

"Right. A pleasure to meet you, mister Yamato," Eggman stated as Orbot and Cubot floated beside him, "Now then...I have a proposition for you."

Yamato looked at Eggman for a moment. He began breathing harder from the amount of adrenaline pumping through him right now. The human body produces it upon stimulation of excitement...and anger. Yamato quickly closed his hand as he took a deep breath and looked at Eggman with a hard glare.

"I...don't want to hear any nonsense from a man like you!" Yamato shouted before he swung his arm forward at Eggman's face.

"Eep…"

CRACK!

Eggman was sent spinning around before falling to the ground, his nose broken from the punch. Eggman groaned in pain, unable to get up. Aleena and the guard were staring at Yamato in surprise while Orbot and Cubot zipped over to the downed egg-shaped man.

"You've tormented these people...you've hurt them far more than anyone ever has." Yamato stated, "How can anybody call themselves a human after doing so many vile things!?"

"Wow...that's gonna hurt in the morning…" Orbot stated as Cubot poked Eggman, making him groan with each poke.

"...Do not anger me…" Eggman groaned as he got back up, "Cubot...play the video."

"I am Groot…" Cubot stated as his mouth widened, showing an image of sorts of a large metallic base.

"See this? This is my empire," Eggman stated, "I have an entire army's worth of robots at my disposal, and my own personal army of Mobians I call my Egg Army. Should you refuse or go against me…" the image changed to a Mobian stuck within a machine of sorts, screaming out in pain before they were completely changed into a robot, "You will be Roboticized, obeying every order I make with no free will…"

"Omae...omae...zettai ni...yurusanai!" Yamato roared at him making him jump. "You did this to living creatures! You're not a person who can get away with that!" he shouted at Eggman more.

"Ooh..all humans have a lot of anger…" Orbot said, hiding behind Cubot.

"I am Groot…" Cubot agreed, despite his mouth being a screen at the moment.

"A man like you...should never have come to a place as amazing as this." Yamato stated, still clearly angry at Eggman, "And you….you have the nerve...the GALL to think that I would join a monster like you?!"

"Now you listen here, you no good…" Eggman began, only to blink as another punch hit his face making him spin in place. "Aaahhhh…" he groaned, falling over again.

"Ow…" Yamato said, shaking his hand as he put too much force into that one.

"...You...just made….a very fatal mistake, boy…" Eggman frowned dangerously as he stood up, his glasses falling off as he glared at Yamato, revealing his eyes being a pure red while the sclera was a pure black.

"?!" Yamato's eyes widened at seeing his eyes. "You're...not normal…" he realized.

"Before I crashed, I sent out a few Badniks to the Link Cube," Eggman stated, "Should anyone try to pry them off, they will release an explosion that would total half the city…" he then pointed at Aleena and Yamato, "Should any of you try to attack me, I will have them go off, destroying both half the city, and the Link Cube itself."

"..." Yamato took a step back at that.

"Good. Now…"

"Nicole, initiate Protocol Expel," Aleena spoke, a frown evident on her face.

"?! You...I warned you! I…"

=You warned both mr. Kazakiri and the queen…= the voice spoke as a swirl of data appeared in front of him, the data forming into a Mobian Lynx with a purple top held by a black collar on her neck, black skin-tight pants on her lower half, and a white skirt, a frown evident on her face, "You however did not tell that to me."

"You…" Eggman began before the wall behind the lynx came to life, forming into a stone fist before it slammed into him, sending the man flying into the distance, both Cubot and Orbot flying after him.

"Thank you, Nicole."

"You're welcome, Queen Aleena," Nicole bowed her head a bit to the female hedgehog, the stone fist melding back into the wall.

"Sugoi…" Yamato awed at that. "An...AI?" he asked, looking at Nicole.

"That is correct, Mr. Kazakiri," Nicole nodded in response, "My name is Nicole, and I helped create the city you now stand in."

"S-Sugei…" Yamato awed before he blinked. "Matte...Eggman said he sent machines to the Link Cube…"

"I already sent out a warning to Sonic and the guardians," Nicole stated, "Roll is...notably annoyed that Eggman was sent flying."

"Ano…"

"You don't need to be concerned with it," Aleena informed quickly, "Nicole, please keep an eye on the Link Cube and give continuing coverage of the process of removing his robots from the area."

"Of course, your majesty," Nicole nodded as she disappeared in a swirl of data.

"Sugoi…" Yamato said, still in amazement of that. It was something just so out of...well his world, "How…?"

=Nanites, Mr. Kazakiri= Nicole answered.

"Oh…" Yamato muttered, surprised she was still able to hear him.

"I think it's best we move somewhere else." Aleena said as she began walking.

"Hai…" Yamato nodded, following her, the guard quick in following.

* * *

"I got it!" Leo shouted, tearing apart a robot with his claws. For added effect, he even began chomping on its head unit. "Grr…" he growled before spitting it out. "I hate the taste of those things…"

"Then stop trying to eat them!" Tusk shouted as he lifted a robot...well, several, up above his head before tossing them up into the air.

"And learn to control yourself…" Sela stated as she tore a robot apart, freeing the bird that was trapped inside, "There are still animals trapped inside these Badniks."

"I nrow dat…" Leo muttered, holding a chunk of robot in his jaw before crushing it and letting a bird free. "See?"

"Leo...that still could be held back." Amu said as she kicked a head off one of the Badniks. She then swung her hands quickly, cutting a hole open in it and letting a bunny out. "Hai, Usagi-chan." she said, scooping it up before her tail grabbed a Badnik and slammed it into the ground.

"Amu...you don't need to pick up all of them." Tusk said, stomping the head of one.

"But...it's so fluffy and cute." she countered, holding the bunny up to his face.

"And most likely missing its family," Tusk countered as he grabbed a bee-themed Badnik that tried to shoot at him, using it to slam into a crab themed Badnik, freeing both a small skunk and penguin. Tusk then grabbed his Trunk, "Ah...why a skunk?!" he complained.

The skunk huffed a bit at that as it walked off into the woods.

"There are so many…" Sela complained as she chopped a badnik in half with her hand, "Eggman seems determined today." she sighed as Leo walked up, gnawing at another Badnik. "Leo…"

"What...I like making sure it's dead." he explained, spitting it out as a bird flew out of it, "See?"

Sela facepalmed before backhanding a Badnik that attempted a sneak attack, releasing another bunny from its wrecked cranium.

"Aw~" Amu cooed, picking it up with the one in her hand already. "Look...they're twins!" she beamed before letting them go with the rest.

She then stopped a badnik that was charging at her before she slid under its legs. It then turned around only to get two boots to it's chest sending it flying to Leo, who shredded it to scrap with his claws again.

"Why is Eggman after the Link Cube now all of a sudden?" Tusk complained as his trunk grew out to a great length and he used it to whip several badniks sending them falling over.

"My guess is because it activated," Amu noted.

"What...no way that's it. I bet he just wants a paper weight." Leo stated, crossing his arms. "Yeah, that's totally why!"

"Just because that's what you would do with it, doesn't mean everyone would." Sela stated before she kicked a badnik through the chest freeing another bird, "Plus...most likely, he would try to use its power to conquer Mobius. And given his track record with ancient items, it'll most likely backfire on him pretty badly."

"He never learns," Amu shook her head.

"Still, we can't allow him to get this one." Tusk stated, "Though...not that it matters. Aleena-sama has the last cube the human brought with him. So Eggman can't make it work either way."

"..." Leo let out a loud roar, startling the others, before he held up his tail where one of the badniks was biting at it, "Why do they always go for the tail?!"

A mantis-themed Badnik was coming at him from behind, about to slice him with its blades, before a blue blur smashed into it, freeing the animal trapped inside. The blur shot about, destroying more Bandiks and freeing the animals within before it skidded to a halt before the four, revealing Sonic.

"Is it just me or has Eggman become...sorta predictable with objects of ancient power?" Sonic asked.

"Yes...it's almost sad," Sela said as Leo yanked the Badnik off before he yanked the skunk inside out before he punted it off into the distance.

"Stop going for my tail!" he roared.

*slice*

Leo looked behind him to see another Bandik that seemed to have been trying to go for his tail split down the middle, the bird inside flying away quickly.

"Thanks, Roll," Leo thanked as Roll cleaved another in two with her swiped blade.

"Another sword broke?" Tusk asked.

"Hai. I almost had him, too," Roll grumbled.

"That's like...what, the 15th sword you've broken," Leo noted, "Why can't you get a sword like Sonic's?"

"Dunno if there are any like Caliburn…" Sonic shrugged at that before looking at his sword, "Though I don't think they'd be as talkative."

"As long as they don't all do the cut your hand off thing…" Leo muttered.

"That is what happens when you tried to pick me up to use me to scratch thy butocks," Caliburn stated.

"Oh one time! One freaking time!" Leo snapped at that, "A man gets a scratchy ass once and looks for any random thing and picks up the wrong thing and never hears the end of it!" he roared louder and louder, the sound causing many of the badniks to begin sparking until they fell over. "The messed up part is that freakin sword was better than Sela's scale comb!" he roared, making some badniks explode from how loud he was ranting.

"You what?" Leo froze at the loaded question.

"Ah...yabai…" SD Leo complained, looking back at an angry Sela. "Tusk told me to!" he shouted, only for fist to meet face, sending him flying into a larger badnik and through its chest. "Dugaw!" Leo cried before he crashed into a trashcan.

"And it's good," Roll informed as Amu applauded.

"You know I would never say that," Tusk shook his head as the Giant Badnik exploded. "Well...that's the last of them…"

"Leo-kun's super rant fried their cheaply made circuits." Amu stated as she began using a hammer to crack the badniks open to free the little animals.

"Nice thinking of reminding him of that, Caliburn-sama," Roll noted as she pried Badniks open with her sword.

"Thank ye, Lady Roll," Caliburn replied as he was being used by Sonic to cut open the Badniks to free the animals inside.

A small clang went off from Caliburn hitting Roll's swiped blade. The two holders looked at one another before they looked away from each other, stabbing the Badnik and freeing the startled fox inside, before moving away from each other.

"Kawai!" Amu cheered, picking it up before she looked at the two. "Those two...are very transparent, aren't they?" she asked cutely as she stoked the fox's fur.

"Help...Amu! Someone turned off the sun again!" Leo cried as he ran around with a garbage bucket stuck to his head. He then crashed into the remains of the giant badnik as Tusk picked up the baby elephant that was used to power it.

"I'm enjoying this...no matter how wrong it is." Tusk stated plainly as he petted the baby animal to calm it down.

"Well, at least nothing bad happened this time," Sela muttered.

"Sela-chan...doshte…" Amu cried as she began shaking her friend. "Why do you hate us...why must you tease and taunt fate like that?" she asked crying into her shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"I believe Lady Amu is trying to say...how did the knave put it? Oh yes...that thou has jinxed it," Caliburn stated.

"Wait, what?" Sela blinked twice.

"...Huh...nothing h-" Sonic began before Eggman flew into the area, riding a backup of his machine as his nose was bandaged up, "...I spoke too soon."

"...mmm…" Eggman frowned as he looked at the wreckage of his Badniks.

"Grr…" Leo growled as he ripped the garbage can to shreds, tired of the thing, "Aha! I turned the sun back on!"

"Eggman…" Roll growled.

"How...just...ugh…" Eggman groaned, rubbing his eyes. "First that upstart punk of another human breaks me nose…"

"Go Yamato." they all said in unison at hearing that.

"And my Badniks have been torn to shreds!" Eggman complained, "Ugh...Nevermind. Good thing I brought a back up plan with me. Burnbot!"

"Burn wh-" Leo began before a fairly large robot landed next to Eggman, the machine decked in gunmetal black and red armor, "oh…" he meowed out in surprise.

"Burnbot, huh…" Sonic noted as he looked at it, 'So...what's this one do? Fire missles?"

"No."

"Does it have a flamethrower?" Amu asked this time.

"No."

"Let me guess, it…" Sonic began.

"No! It has claws! Very painful claws!" Eggman snapped as Burnbot snapped its razor sharp claws.

"Then why da hell you name it Burnbot?!" Leo shouted, tossing a rock at Eggman's face.

Before it could hit Eggman, the Burnbot's claws were a blur, shredding it to bits, the rubble landing on the ground and spelling its name. Leo meowed in fear at seeing that.

"Aha!" Amu thought of an idea as she grabbed Leo's tail.

"Oi, Amu?"

"Sorry," she said before chomping down with her large fangs.

"?!" Leo's eyes began watering before he opened his jaw. "GAAAAOOOOOOO!" he roared, unleashing a huge shockwave that knocked the robot over and Eggman out of the air. "Ah...my tail! Why...why my tail?! It's my most awesome part!" he cried, rolling around in pain.

"Bleh…" Amu coughed, "Ah...Leo...hasn't showered...for 5 months…" she coughed.

"Again?" Sela questioned, "I thought the last time we got him clean, it stuck."

"I don't like showers...it messes up my mane." Leo complained, holding his dreadlocks.

"Why you…" Eggman grunted.

"Die!" Roll roared as she lunged at Eggman, blade poised to strike before Sonic parried her blade.

"We're not killing him!" Sonic argued, "We're taking him alive."

"...Are you?" Eggman spoke up, pressing a button on the console of his machine, causing Burnbot's chest to open up, revealing a countdown timer as it began to go down, "In less than 10 minutes, Burnbot will explode, taking you all with it! Oh, and don't bother deactivating it..once Burnbot shuts off, his systems are locked, preventing anyone from hacking it!"

"Onore!" Roll snarled.

"Sonic, please tell me Tails is on his way," Leo said.

"Not sure…" Sonic grunted out, trying to prevent Roll from getting to Eggman, "Hey, Nicole!" Think you can contain the explosion?!"

=I'm sorry, but I am unable to hack the explosives nor Burnbot's systems. It's completely shut down= Nicole apologized.

"Damn..." Sonic cursed, "Then what're we supposed to do?"

=Manic is on his way with Sonia, carrying a generator to see if we can force it to activate= Nicole replied.

"Good. tell them to hurry," Sonic said as he looked at the timer, which read 6:00 as it slowly went down, still holding Roll back from Eggman, "We only got a few minutes left."

"Drat…" Leo muttered seeing that. "What do we do Tusk?"

"It's like Nicole said...if we can't shut it down...our only options are move it away...or somehow remove all the air around it." Tusk groaned, scratching his head.

"Hm…" Amu muttered before she looked at the Link cube. "What if we lock it inside the dimensional gateway between worlds, so it doesn't explode in either our world or Yamato-kun's world?" she offered, making everyone...even a flabbergasted Eggman gawk at her. "What...I passed physics class without having to copy off Tusk."

"...Nicole?" Sonic spoke up.

"It does seem very plausible," Nicole noted as she appeared next to him. "If my calculations are correct, if we send it in at just the right moment then pull one of the King Credentials out, it will be trapped in the tunnel between worlds. Since there is no space or matter to be affected by the explosion, damage will be the maximum of minimal, however that's not even considering the ripple effect on the gate way." she explained at a moderate tone but fast enough to not let the timer get the best of them. "Currently the last Credential is in the hands of the Queen and she is with Mr. Yamato."

"Wha...I...but that's not fair…" Eggman sputtered.

"Calm breaths, sir…" Orbot advised as he floated next to him, Cubot holding out a stress ball.

"Well...do or die time...literally." Sonic muttered.

"The lives of our people or the Link Cube...the answer is clear." Tusk sighed. "We need the final Kings Credential. Even if we get the generator in time...there is no guarantee Nicole can totally shut down the bomb, Eggman might have a dead switch for manual triggering."

"He can't trigger it if I lop his head off," Roll noted, swinging at Eggman only for Sonic to parry again.

"No one is dying." Sonic stated.

"Sonic...move...now," Roll ordered, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Now is so not the time for this!" he countered, not at all bothered by the look.

"Sonic's right...Now is not the time for any of this idiocy…" Tusk sighed, "I feel sick just saying I agree with the idiot…"

"Well the feeling is shared, Rich-boy!" Sonic growled in annoyance.

"Nicole, how fast can Aleena-sama get here with the final Kings Credential?" Tusk ignored Sonic now.

"Hmm...on foot, five minutes. With fast enough transport...two and a half minutes."

"And we're already down to three minutes," Tusk noted, looking at the slowly ticking timer. "Meaning we have only one option...and killing Eggman isn't one of them. We need to get the Kings Credential here and then shove that sorry excuse of a robot into the portal." he stated, "The only viable option is Sonic use his top speed and go pick it up...or the entire city will go up with Eggman." he worded in a way that would stop the little stalemate going on between Roll and Sonic.

"..." Roll grit her teeth but backed away, "Once the robot's gone, I'm killing him."

"If you don't get to, I'll do it! But we've got family to think about!" Leo roared.

"I consider you my hand in killing him when you do," Roll nodded before her eyes widened, "Oh! My Kaa-chan is still at the castle with Tails-san. I'll call her and they can get here with the cube quick."

"At this point, anything would be useful!" Sela complained as she kept a good watch on the timer.

Roll reached into her shirt and pulled out a touch-screen phone, quickly dialing, "Kaa-san, go find Aleena-Joou-sama and tell her there's a bomb at the Link Cube. ...Hai, I'm here. ...Hai, he's here." she flipped Eggman off, "Hai, I flipped him off for you. Now hurry!"

"I hate these kinds of close calls…" Tusk groaned.

"You and me both," Sela agreed.

"My only regret...I never got to force Roll and Sonic together." Amu stated, making everyone just face fault.

"We aren't going to die," Tusk snorted.

"Oh, let me be dramatic." Amu pouted.

"Just get the Kings Credential!" Tusk shouted.

* * *

"Okay, he should be…" Aleena began as they entered a hangar before a figure tackled Aleena.

"Found you!"

Yamato looked at the figure and blinked twice. The Mobian fox was rather shapely with ample child-bearing hips with an impressive bosom. She wore a magenta blouse and a maroon skirt ending at her knees, her shapely slim legs covered in magenta stockings. She giggled while moving a lock of her butt-length platinum blond hair back as she got off her, her pink-colored eyes shifting from amusement to urgency.

"We need to get to the Link Cube immediately. Eggman has a robot with a bomb in it there that's going to go off and the only way we can not let it result in much of the city destroyed is to toss it into the Link Cube and shut it tight," the fox informed.

"Eh…?" Yamato asked. "But...won't that send it to my world?"

"Not if we close it immediately after we open it," Tails replied as he walked over, "It'll be stuck in-between and go off in there, damaging nothing."

"Just in case, I already have luggage packed," the female fox informed.

"Soka...eto…" Yamato blinked looking at Tails. "Who...are the two of you anyway?"

"I'm Tails," the two-tailed fox replied.

"Watashi wa Sakurai Aphrodite," the fox giggled, "You've already met my adorable daughter, Roll." she proceeded to start pushing the two to a nearby seven-seater plane connected to a comically oversized slingshot aimed right at the Link Cube, three seats already occupied, "Now hurry up! We have about a minute and thirty seconds left to get there before it blows up and this is the best idea we could come up with in getting there in such a short period."

"Eh…?" Yamato gawked at seeing this. "Chotto...this doesn't seem logical at all!"

"If something's illogical, then you make it logical," Tails replied, "Plus, we installed airbags in every inch of it."

"That doesn't inspire faith…" he muttered as he was seated in a chair.

"We've done this so much, that this is like a Tuesday," Aleena admitted.

"Everyone buckled up?" Tails asked.

"The feeling of regret..check." Yamato joked, trying to ease his own tension.

"No time for a checklist!" Aphrodite informed, pushing a big, red button, causing the slingshot to go off and send the vehicle rocketing out of the castle hangar.

* * *

"Thirty seconds left," Amu informed.

"Don't think you need to worry…" Sela stated, making everyone look at her as she turned around, "They used the slingshot...and someone is new to it."

"That explains the screaming I hear," Tusk shook his head, "For a second, it sounded like Haseo when Leo tried teaching him to climb a tree two years ago."

"Aunty Aphrodite was really mad at Leo for that," Amu recalled as Leo shuddered.

"Ugh…" he muttered before looking up. "Uh...what's their landing strategy again?"

"Landing...strategy?" they all asked before their eyes widened.

"Duck and cover!" Tusk shouted, jumping to the side.

"Meep!" Sela and Amu yelped, jumping away with Sonic and Roll going opposite sides.

"Wait...wha...CRAP!" Leo roared as the plane hit the ground in front of him, sending him flying into the Link Cube face first. "Ow…."

The top open and Aphrodite poked out, holding the Kings Credential, "Hurry-hurry-hurry!"

"Good landing," Tusk rolled his eyes before the thrown Kings Credential bonked him square in the face, going into the air and landing perfectly in Amu's hands.

"Catch!" she said before she tripped on something, "Kya!"

"I got it!" Orbot shouted, grabbing the King Credential.

"Punt!" Sela shouted before kicking Orbot, sending him flying into Eggman's face and the King Credential up into the air.

"I got it!" Leo shouted as he ran to catch it, only to end up tripping on Cubot, "Gah!"

"Cubot, grab it!" Eggman ordered, "EggPawns, distract them and help get me that King's Credential!"

With that, a swarm of egg-shaped bots ran out of the woods and surrounded the group, their faces strangely looking like Eggman's. Roll's eye twitched.

"Ooh...He really shouldn't have put his faces on them," Aphrodite cringed, slowly sinking into the plane.

"He's boned," Leo's muffled voice added, his face stuck in the ground.

Cubot grabbed the Kings Credential before Tusk's Trunk slapped the robot and sent him spinning with the cube flying up into the air. A severed EggPawn's head slammed into it, knocking it away from the slaughter of EggPawns orchestrated by a livid hedgefox.

"Ten seconds left!" Tails freaked as Manic and Sonia ran over with a generator.

"Ah…" Yamato gawked, seeing it flying, "Ore no...omamori…" he said before he jumped out of the plane.

He then ran before he jumped over Eggman. He grabbed the falling Kings Credential and rolled on the floor, ending up on his feet.

"Yamato?" everyone blinked seeing that.

Yamato then ran for the Link Cube before he plugged it in. The Link Cube lit to life before it opened.

"Hurry!" he shouted at everyone, making them all jump at the tone of his voice. "Stop messing around and move the bomb in right now!"

"...Grr!" Eggman growled, reactivating his vehicle as a pair of large robotic legs and arms popped out of the sides, "Oh no, you don't!"

"Please hurry!" Nicole called out, "Five seconds left!"

Leo managed to stumble over to the Burnbot and threw it. Yamato grabbeds the King Credential and pulled it out just as it entered slamming the link cube shut and making its light dim. Yamato then looked down at the Kings Credential as it began glowing. He then looked at the Link Cube, seeing that it began sparking from within.

"What kind of bomb was that?" Yamato asked as the giant cube was rumbling.

"Oh, I made it from a few things, including nuclear, atomic, hydrogen, nitroglycerine, and a hefty amount of Chaos Energy," Eggman replied, "Roughly the equivalent to an entire city's size of Chaos Energy."

"You what?!" everyone minus Yamato exclaimed.

"N...nani?!" a voice from the downed plane freaked as Haseo poked out from it, a military helmet on his head.

"Then...what will happen to the Link Cube?" Yamato asked, seeing this.

"Guess...it shall be destroyed...forever trapping you here," Nicole explained.

"Teme…!" Roll snarled, facing Eggman as she summoned the red energy again on her 'borrowed' blade before it shattered, "...Your swords are shitty."

"Then…" Yamato muttered, looking at the Kings Credential in his hand as it was glowing in response to the explosion going in inside the Link Cube. "Can't we send the blast somewhere else?"

"It is not likely. The Link Cube has other worlds connected to it." Nicole explained. "If I had to come up with anything...perhaps completing the tunnel will offer more room to allow it to let the blast disperse and fade."

"So I just have to plug it back in?" Yamato asked calmly as Aphrodite put on a military helmet and ducked into the ship with Manic, Sonia, and Aleena.

"There is a slight chance of failure…" she explained.

"I have to at least try…" Yamato said as he walked over to the Link Cube. "If it's destroyed...then that would mean not only I would be stuck here...but what if people from your world are still trapped there? They could never come home now." he reasoned, making them look at him in surprise. He was more worried at the slight chance Mobians from their world where trapped on Earth.

'A chance...for them to be trapped...a chance...for Sonic to be trapped…' Eggman thought after hearing that, a wide grin starting to grow on his face, "...I like those odds!"

"You shut up," Roll growled, throwing the handle and clonking him square on the nose.

"GAH!" Eggman yelped, his nose bent at an odd angle, "Why?! Why does everyone keep aiming at my nose today?!"

"Well...your hypothesis is sound, Kazakiri Yamato." Nicole admitted. "However, it's also possible that if you put the Kings Credential in too soon...the result would be it sucking in everything and everyone within a large vicinity."

"You mean the Link Cube would suck in everyone in the city into the human world?" Tusk asked.

"More or less…" Nicole replied.

"More-More or More Less?" Amu asked.

"More More…"

"...Now I'm really glad I packed these suitcases," Aphrodite muttered.

"Isn't that too convenient?" Sela asked.

"Always plan for everything. For example, I have a cable cutters in my bra in case we need cable cutters."

"Is your bra some kind of pocket dimension, Aphrodite-san?" Sela asked in a deadpan.

"One of the many mysteries of this city!" Leo stated, resulting in a right hook from Sela.

"So...when should I put the cube back in?" Yamato asked as the effects of the Link Cube were getting far more severe by the second.

Eggman slowly reached out to Orbot while no one was paying attention. Once he had the red robot in his hands, he folded him up before tossing him up in his hand like a baseball. Eggman then tossed the orb shaped robot as it slammed into Yamato's back, making him stumble forward and the Kings Credential flying out of his hand. As it neared the hole it fit into, the energy of the Link Cube sucked it in like a magnet. After a pause as the sparking and rumbling stopped, the Link Cube flew high into the air before it opened and let out a blinding light.

"Ah!" Yamato shouted at seeing that.

"Eggman!" everyone roared in anger.

"Ahahahaha...Ohohohoho!" he laughed, pointing at them. "Oh, the looks on your stupid faces!"

Roll tackled him out of his machine and began to slug him repeatedly.

"Ah!" Leo shouted in shock as he saw people floating up into the air. "The Cube is eating people!"

"It's already begun. People are being drawn into the Link Cube...and released back on the Earth." Nicole explained.

"Whoa!" Yamato freaked as he was being sucked up next. He then grabbed onto a tree to keep himself from floating up. "Eggman why?!" he growled.

"So I…!" Eggman began as he was punched in the face by Roll, "Can finally! Be rid! Of Sonic! The queen and! Everyone else here! Will be a bonus, meaning my conquest of Mobius will be easy!"

"You idiot!" Sela shouted, "You're human...That means you'll be sucked into the Earth, too, giving everyone what they always wanted: you no longer existing in this world!" she shouted logically, making Eggman realise the point.

"Gah!" Eggman freaked before he slammed a foot into Roll, managing to get her off.

"No!" Roll cried out before she was barely able to get one last strike in, her claws going right over his right eye just before she was sucked in next.

"Good riddance!" Eggman shouted, holding a hand over his injury, "...Wait! I still have my Egg Army, m-"

"Sir, your Egg Carrier three was dragged into it," Orbot spoke, "Also...didn't you call a summoning, to have them arrive just in case?"

"...Damn i-" Eggman began before a rope grabbed him, "?!"

"Eggman!" Yamato shouted, holding onto the other end. "You're not spending one more moment in this world!" he shouted, pulling and yanking Eggman with him up into the air.

"Wah...no...no!" he shouted, grabbing Orbot and Cubot and bringing them with him.

"I am GROOT!" Cubot screamed.

"Eek!" Amu screamed as she began floating up. "Oh...good day to not wear a skirt." she muttered.

"No...NO...Leo don't do heights!" Leo growled, holding onto a tree with his claws.

"I picked a bad day to wear a skirt!" Aphrodite yelped, trying to keep it down while holding onto a few suitcases.

"Really?" Tusk asked, floating above her. "We're being sucked into an interdimensional vortex and you still worry about the luggage?!"

"It's a thing you'd never understand Tusk." Sela stated calmly swimming up through the air. "No man would."

"So very true," Sonia agreed, holding onto a few suitcases herself.

"Just keep your ears covered and eyes closed, little bro-in-law," Manic advised, holding onto Haseo's tail, "It'll all be over soon."

"I brought a tree with me!" Leo shouted, holding onto an uprooted tree.

"Leo...what are you gonna do with a tree?!" Sonic asked.

"Well when we land and I have a tree to take naps in, you can't use it!" Leo shouted.

"I am surrounded by knaves…" Caliburn muttered.

"My only regret...I didn't bring my own suitcase." Tails stated, floating upside down.

"Seriously...why is that so important!?" Tusk shouted.

"I packed one for you," Aphrodite noted, her tail holding one with his two tails printed on it.

"Seriously, why?!" Tusk asked his trunk trumpeting in rage and confusion.

"Mm...now I don't have one...I'll need to buy tons and tons of new clothes in the human world," Amu cried...before she blinked, "Wait...new clothes? Yahoo!" she cheered as she began pushing herself up higher, catching up to Yamato who pulled Eggman closer to the Link Cube.

"Stop fighting it already!" Yamato shouted.

"Never!"

"Yamato-kun!" Amu cheered, grabbing his arm.

"Amu-san?" he blinked as Eggman began gnawing on the rope around his leg.

"Ne? Does Earth have lots of clothing stores?" she asked.

"Wha...yes but…"

"Yay!" she cheered, hugging him.

"Freedom! So long suckers!" Eggman said as he began trying to paddle away before he got sucked up even faster. "Help me, suckers!"

"For a fat guy...he flies fast." Yamato muttered.

"I'm really going to snap that bastard's neck when we get to the other side," Tusk shook a fist.

"So...what's the landing strategy?" Sonic asked, making everyone blink. "Oh come on guys...twice...really twice?" he asked.

"Just try to land on Leo," Sela stated.

"Yeah! ...Wait, WHAT?!"

"This is the oddest day I've ever had," Nicole whispered, floating alongside Aphrodite and Haseo.

"Agreed," Aphrodite nodded before handing Nicole a rope attached to Haseo, "Keep hold of that while we're going through please. I'd rather Haseo-chan be with someone that can keep him safe."

"...I'll do my best to keep him safe, Mrs. Sakurai," Nicole assured while Haseo blushed brightly, trying his best to not look at the lynx.

"Then...I salute you, my home!" Leo declared, standing on the tree as he saluted his home. "I shall miss all my nap spots!" he cried, "The one in Tusk's bed was the best!"

"You sleep in my bed?!" Tusk shouted.

"Sela's is too rough!"

"Leo?! What did you just say?!" Sela roared.

"I also sleep in Sonic's bed and left that smell in it when I farted!" Leo shouted.

"Oh, you little…!" Sonic seethed, brandishing Caliburn at Leo.

"If Roll had not already been sucked in, I am sure she would call you a hypocrite at this moment due to you brandishing me with intent of murder," Caliburn noted.

"My final admittance of guilt...I've eaten the food out of all your houses for the last 12 years! And I put the empty milk containers back each time!" Leo shouted.

"Leo, if we survive this, you are hereby given the highest punishment I can give!" Aleena snapped.

"I regret nothing!" he roared, being sucked in along with Yamato and Amu.

"Oh well," Aphrodite shrugged as she was sucked in next, "Ciao, Mobius~!"

"I hate all of you." Tusk said, going next.

"Leo, I'm gonna eviscerate you!" Sela shouted, going in of her own will rather then let her be forced in.

"Please keep close, Haseo," Nicole advised, wrapping the rope around her waist while keeping an arm around a blushing Haseo.

"...H….h….hai, N-Nicole-san," Haseo shyly nodded as he and Nicole were sucked in next.

"My only regret is that I was unable to convince you to assist Dame Roll in attempting to end Eggman," Caliburn stated, "For if we had, this would not have happened to us."

"Oh, don't you start!" Sonic snapped as he went in next.

"Welp...see ya on the otherside, sis," Manic mock-saluted Sonia as he went next, the green hedgehog reclining a bit in the air.

"Oh sweet chaos…" Sonia muttered as she went next.

* * *

Earth

The Link Cube located back on Earth began to glow brightly before it opened and unleashed a large burst of light straight up into the sky. The light began branching out like a geyser as multiple lights flew out all around the country of Japan. The lights continued to rain down wherever until a final burst of light spit out several beings around the same area just next to the cube.

"Ah!" Yamato cried as Amu landed in his arms.

"GAH!" Leo shouted as he fell face first into a stream. He quickly got up before he spit a fish out of his mouth. "Lunch!" he laughed.

"LEO!" Leo looked up just in time to get slammed in the face with Sela's heels, sending his fish into the water and off down the stream.

"Gah!" Tusk groaned, landing in a bush, "Wait...what's tha...SKUNK!" he freaked, running off.

"Tusk has a very sensitive nose." Amu stated as she helped Yamato stand back up.

"Soka…" Yamato nodded, "Who else is landing here?" he asked

"Ano…" everyone blinked at the voice before turning to look at a tree nearby, where Roll's skirt had snagged on a branch, "...Tatsukete?"

"Right…" Yamato nodded quickly as he began climbing before he pulled out a knife and slowly sawed the branch off until it and Roll fell down where Amu caught Roll.

"Yay, I caught a Roll!" she giggled.

"Arigatou, Yamato-san, Amu-nee," Roll thanked as Amu put her down...before something crashed into the stream.

"Ah! Help! Help! I'm drowning!" Sonic freaked, his eyes shut tight as he surfaced, splashing wildly.

"Ano ne...Sonic-san...that's about 5 inches of water." Yamato called out with a look of surprise on his face.

"..." Sonic stopped splashing and looked at the stream, "..." he gave a sheepish shrug, "My bad."

"I have never been more embarrassed of you than today, wart," Caliburn sighed.

"Now I'm a wart?!"

"What's a wart?" Yamato asked the girls standing next to him.

"Uhm...I don't know...Roll?" Amu asked, patting her shoulder.

"From what Caliburn-sama's told me, it's basically lower than a knave, considered as a young child that scrubs the floors with a rag, gathers the equipment for knight training..." Roll replied.

"So...like a Kohai who is bullied around by their senpai to do things like bring them food and their homework?" Yamato translated to modern parallels.

"Possibly," Roll shrugged.

"Sonic got demoted...hehe." Amu giggled.

"Oi!" Sonic snapped at them before looking around, "So this is your world, Yamato? Kinda nice so far."

"This is the nature preserve I live on." Yamato explained. "I hope we didn't scare the animals?"

"I found Leo." Sela said, dragging a beaten Leo...who had a mountain of bumps on his head.

"I'd like to solve the puzzle for 300 fish tacos…" Leo groaned, his eyes spiraling around.

"...You didn't leave a spot for us?" Amu asked, looking at the bumps.

"Eh? Why?" Roll asked before Amu whispered Leo's confessions, "..." she pulled out an old leather-bound book and began to leaf through it, 'I wonder if I can change targets to Leo…'

"Roll-chan...dameda." Amu said, bonking her head gently.

"Ite…" Roll flinched.

"Demo...I have one question." Amu said slowly. "Where is Eggman?" she asked, looking around. "Also on that note, Roll-chan? Where are your mom and brother?" she pointed out.

"Aleena-sama isn't here, either." Tusk pointed out as he gripped the end of his trunk closed. Everyone looked at him for a second. "I still smell skunk…" he said, making everyone make an 'Oh' face in understanding.

"...Ah! Kaa-chan! Haseo-chan!" Roll called as she zipped about, "Where are you?!"

"Mom!" Sonic shouted while walking up to the others. "Hey Mom!?" he shouted louder, "Bro! Sis! Anyone out there?!"

"They can't have landed too far…" Yamato hoped. "Also...I think that might have been noticeable." he muttered in worry.

"Oh come on...how noticeable would that have really been?" Leo asked stupidly.

"Oh Leo...Leo...Leo..Leo…" Amu shook her head. "I love you like a brother...but even you can be too dumb."

"Eh...what's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"She means thou hath jinxed it, wart Leo," Caliburn stated bluntly.

"Oh come on…" he waved off.

* * *

In space, a large alien vessel resembling a bow and arrow floated around the galaxy the earth called home.

"Ginis-sama...we detected a strange energy from the planet in this solar system." a female voice spoke from the darkened room of the ship.

"Hehe...interesting." a voice chuckled as two glowing eyes opened. "Naria...I think we've found the perfect spot for the next Blood Game." the figure said while rising up, revealing an alien with pure silver armor-like skin with golden accents on his chest, his body from the waist down a large podium, making him look like a chess piece. His head pointed behind him with a golden human-ish looking face. Glowing white eyes looked at the screen presented in front of him. He opened his mouth to chuckle as light escaped his mouth as well. "You better be entertaining...Planet number 100."

"This should be a good one, right Owner?" a gruff voice asked as a tall blue colored alien whose entire body was made out of cubes walked forward.

He was built strong with a large barrel chest and shoulders making him muscular looking. The Cube that acted as his head had a scaly fanged mouth that contradicted his appearance. The only thing that counted as clothing on this alien were the black shorts around his body.

"Hopefully this one will put up a good game." a calmer voice replied as another alien walked forward.

This one was colored in gold and silver armor, silver arms and legs while gold armor covered most of his torso, and formed gauntlets extending down from his arms. His head was large, rounded and silver, with a vertical blue light acting as his mouth and two blue colored eyes.

"My Players...prepare for the game to begin." the being known as Ginis ordered as he sat down in a throne like chair.

* * *

"Aleena-sama!" Yamato called out as they searched the forest.

"Mom! Bro! Sis!"

"Kaa-chan! Nii-chan!"

"Your highness! Aunty Aphrodite! Haseo-chan!"

"Queen Aleena! The crazy old lady! Haseo!"

*bonk*

"Don't call her a crazy old lady," Tusk snorted.

"Ite…" Leo groaned.

"Ah! Idea!" Amu declared, raising her hand.

"Ano...Hai, Amu-san?" Yamato called on her.

"Sela-chan, cover your ears." Amu ordered.

"Okay."

"Why are you having her do that?" Sonic asked.

"Leo…" Amu stated, looking at her friend. "Gomen…" she said before, yanking his tail.

"ITTTEEEEEEE!" Leo roared at the top of his lungs, shaking the entire forest.

"What did that accomplish?!" Sonic shouted as Leo was rolling around in pain.

"I thought it'd work on letting them know where we are," Amu replied.

"Leo's screams of pains are well known all over." Tusk pointed out as he looked at Sela who was passed out from the noise. "Sela's down."

"Tail...my Tail...Why is it always my tail!?" Leo complained, hugging his tail like a baby.

"Because it's an easy spot to grab," Sela deadpanned.

"Ano…" everyone looked at Roll, "What if they ended up in a city?"

"I'm sure that was heard even in the city…" Yamato muttered, looking at the city visible from the forest, "Oh! If we do go there, maybe you can cast yourselves as cosplayers."

"Cosplayer?" the Mobians repeated, tilting their heads in confusion.

"Just...so people won't freak out...I mean guys...look at how you reacted to me…" he reasoned.

"The man makes a good point." Sonic admitted. "You guys freaked out like kids in a horror movie when you saw his face."

"Eggman," the others deadpanned.

"..." Sonic threw his hands up with a groan.

"Besides...Yamato is so much opposite of Eggman." Amu stated, "Eggman is evil and nasty, Yamato is good and nice. Eggman is ugly, Yamato's good looking."

"Thank...you?" Yamato said slowly.

"You're welcome!" Amu beamed, "?!"

"Eh? What's wrong?" Yamato asked before seeing their tails all stick straight up, "Nani?"

"Whoa…" Sonic muttered.

"Ah my tail;s okay…" Leo sighed.

Sela looked at her tail fin as it was sticking up as well.

"What is this feeling? ...This...bloodlust." Tusk asked, his tail sticking up. "Not even Eggman has had this effect on us…"

"It...It feels so dark…" Roll shuddered, hugging herself as she shook, "I...I can't stop shaking..."

* * *

"...Oh my…" Aphrodite blinked twice as she looked at her stuck up tail on a shoreline, "This is rather strange."

"True," Sonia agreed, her own tail poking up, "It...I didn't expect there to be danger in Yamato's world this bad."

* * *

"...Th….th...this dark feeling…" Haseo whispered, his twin tails sticking up as he shook like a leaf, staying near Nicole, "S...such malevolence…"

"I've managed to hack into an unused security satellite and am now trying to find what's causing this," Nicole noted as she kept herself and Haseo to an unused alley.

"...N...Nicole-san…" Haseo whispered, staying close to the lynx, "I...I'm scared."

"It will be fine," Nicole assured.

* * *

"Something is coming…" Aleena noted as she looked towards the sky on the tallest tree she had found, "I pray for the safety of my people here and for the people of this planet."

* * *

"Dude...This feels whack," Manic muttered as he snuck about in a sewer while trying to get his tail to go down, "What's this feeling….Eggman's not trying to revive a god of destruction...is he?" he shook his head, "Nah. Not even that guy's dumb enough to try something like that, like it being a giant inside the planet that makes people all negative in the night…"

* * *

"...This can't be good," Tails whispered, seeing his twin tails sticking up as he stood in an unused airplane hanger, "What's this dark feeling? No way it's Eggman..."

* * *

"Owner/Ginis-sama." the two aliens bowed their heads to the larger being.

"Naria...name this world." he ordered to a female alien.

"Hai." she nodded.

Her body was colored in mostly black save for the golden hexagonal scale patterns across her chest and knees. She had green bulbs of some kind extending from her shoulders and around her hips, forming a sort of skirt. She had hair made of the same green bulbs and a black visor-like mask covered most of her face, stopping just under her nose, and had 6 eye-like holes; two of which were colored gold, and revealing the silver white skin of her face, her lips colored green. Naria, as she was called, held up some kind of holographic tablet before typing away.

"3rd planet from this sun, known as Earth. A perfect planet with the right atmosphere and conditions to support a multitude of life." she read.

"Anything worth noting?" Ginis asked.

"Multiple alien races have come to Earth in hope of conquering...none have been heard from again." she explained seriously.

"Oh...I'm going to enjoy this one." Ginis chuckled as he held his right hand out. Naria then grabbed a wine glass filled to the brim with a red liquid. Ginis took the cup before raising it to his lips and drank it, "So...who will get first dibs?" he asked, looking at the two aliens before him. "My team leaders...who would like to send in their player first?"

"Owner!" a new voice shouted as an alien walked in.

This one was colored in grey with blue veins running along his seemingly mineral like body. The blue veins forming armor plate patterns across his torso, long grey spikes extending from his shoulders and more going upward from his head like extremely spiky hair and a crown, his small red eyes peering out into the room. His right arm was made of the same spiky mineral armor only it turned into five normal looking fingers. However his left was swollen and larger, it was hollow and had small red lights along the top of his arm, it looked like a cross between an empty log and a futuristic literal arm cannon. The spiky texture body continued down to his knees where his body formed into an armor pattern again.

"Jagged…" Ginis greeted.

"I, Jagged, humbly request to go down myself to lead the first game!" Jagged stated, bowing his head to Ginis.

"Oi, that's not fair! I wanted to see how you can break those squishy humans' bodies!" the blue cube alien complained.

"Ah...typical examples of lowly evolved minds." the rounded silver alien sighed.

"Azald…" Ginis spoke, getting the attention of the blue one. "Quval…" he spoke to the silver and gold one. "We shall allow Jagged to test the waters."

"Yes, Owner…" they nodded accepting his orders.

"Leave it to me. I'll begin burning down tons of hoomans!" Jagged chuckled mispronouncing the word 'humans'.

"Humans...twit." Quval shook his head.

"Whatever." Jagged scoffed, walking away.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" Yamato asked them out of worry as their tails refused to go back down no matter what.

"Ah...mou...the bow I put on my tail flew off!" Amu complained. "And it was my favorite pink one." she pouted as she fake-cried into Roll's shoulder.

"D-Daijobu," Roll patted her head.

"What could be the cause of this?" Tusk asked in annoyance.

"Whatever it is...it's getting annoying." Sonic muttered.

"Hey guys...what's that grey light?" Leo asked pointing at the sky as something flew down from the sky.

"That's the picnic area...people are there." Yamato realized.

"Is this some sort of show the people who work here put on?" Roll asked.

"No…" Yamato shook his head in worry. After a moment, they all jumped at the sound of an explosion before smoke began rising into the sky.

"What was that?!" Sonic gawked.

"Knave, the smoke is coming from the 'pick-nick' area!" Caliburn informed, "We must hurry to protect those people!"

"Yamato already ran off." Sela pointed out as they saw Yamato running through the forest towards the picnic area.

"Oh...he's faster than he looks." Amu noted.

"Let's follow him!" Leo roared, running next.

"Let's go!" Sonic ordered as he zipped off, Roll following after him.

"Speed types…" Tusk complained as he trudged after them as fast as he could.

"Let's go!" Amu ran off, pulling Sela along.

* * *

"Yahooo!" Jagged shouted as he aimed his left arm cannon and fired a ball of plasma that incinerated a tree. He then began to fire rapidly blowing up the ground and causing a fire to spread. "Moeba's! Burn this moss covered mudball down!" he ordered.

A troop of aliens then walked out. Their bodies were mostly colored in blue save for the white gloves and boots along with bronze colored chest armor covering their torsos with hints of red in the center. Their faces were grey with 4 long tendrils hanging from their faces like whiskers, single red orbs being their eyes. Each one held a weapon consisting of two thick short swords connected to a handle with a ring like guard around it. The number of the Moeba's obeying Jagged was currently in the 50's.

The Moeba's used their weapons to cut down trees and tables in the picnic area, scaring poor families who were still their. Jagged laughed at seeing the poor humans run in fear from the alien attackers.

"Good! Scream more for me!" he laughed. "You're being hunted down by the unmatched Jagged-sama!" he laughed before one of the Moeba walked up to him and whispered...in what seemed to be his ear on the side of his head, "Huh? ...Oh, right! Owner wanted me to find that shiny thingamabob." he bopped his cannon arm into his hand. Another Moeba then held up a scanner as Jagged looked to the side. "That way, Moeba's!" he ordered.

The Moeba's saluted and marched in that direction before some ended up tripping over the incline at the edge of the picnic area and rolling into the stream where the Link Cube resided. Jagged looked at it in interest for a few moments.

"Hm...this is the thing Owner is interested in...meh. It's just a rock...I'd rather burn the fleshy things that live here." he muttered. "Moeba's go take care of that, I'll go have fun." he then walked back before he chuckled and began shooting at anything he saw moving.

A tree collapsed, engulfed in flames from one shot, startling the animals. Jagged laughed, enjoying seeing the destruction he brought to the once peaceful forest landscape.

"Ah I got to give it this rock has a lot of creatures for me to enjoy blowin' up! It's fun!" he chuckled before hearing the sound of footsteps as he saw Yamato enter the forest. "Oh...new meat."

"Ah…" Yamato shouted in shock seeing the fires. "The forest...it's…" he said slowly, seeing the wonderful forest in ruins, the poor animals all running around in fear and panic.

A burning branch nearly fell on a fawn before a blur shot by before the branch hit the floor. Roll skidded to a halt and let the fawn down before it ran off. She sighed in relief before Sonic jumped over her, cutting a falling tree in two before it could land on an older male deer.

"Nande...what little animals popped out of the wood works this time?" Jagged asked at seeing that.

"Yamato-san, what is that thing?" Roll asked, seeing Jagged, as the two zipped over to him.

"I...don't know...I've never seen such a creature before."

"And you're likely never will as well!" Jagged shouted. "I'm a Team Leader of the Deathgaliens! I'm the undefeated Jagged-sama, and be thankful, humans! Your planet has been picked for a great honor!"

"What about this is an honor?!" Yamato shouted.

"Your world will be planet number 100 in our Intergalactic Blood Game! Where our forces come to your world and we murder every living lifeform!" Jagged explained, raising his arms, "And then...we turn the remaining rock into super awesome fireworks!" he laughed happily, "I'm hoping your world makes lots of nice blues and greens when it blows up."

"That's horrible!" Roll gasped.

"Dude, not cool!" Sonic barked.

"Haha...that's what all you stupid lower life forms say when we come along." Jagged complained. "Organics...heh, just wastes of life. So the only thing you're good for is beasts for the hunt! Speaking of Hunting beast, oi, Moeba's! Got two new targets for ya! A large blue rat and a mix breed!"

"Rat?" Sonic's left eye twitched.

"Mix breed?" Roll's right eye twitched.

"I…" Caliburn began.

"Don't. Even. Start," both glared at the sword before Roll gave a roundhouse to one of the Moeba's at the same time Sonic slashed one diagonally across its torso.

"Oh...so they can fight back on this world. I was waiting for that." Jagged laughed, holding his right hand and stopping the Moeba's. "Moeba's, hold back...go dismantle the cube thing in the river."

"What?!" the two Mobians and Yamato gasped.

"You two… or three if I'm counting the bald one, get blown into dust!" Jagged shouted, shooting a plasma ball at them sending all three flying back from its force as it exploded against the ground in front of them.

"Ah…" Yamato groaned in pain as he hit the ground hard.

"Ite…" Roll groaned before looking around, "Sonic-san?"

"Mmph-mphm-mph."

Roll looked down to see she was sitting on him, "Oh. Sorry." she got off as Leo, Sela, Amu, and Tusk ran over.

"Well look at this; even more prey." Jagged laughed.

"What is that thing?" Amu asked.

"It's an alien called a Deathgalien." Yamato grunted, "It's hear to harm people…"

"That's underselling it human...I'm hear to hunt and kill everyone!" Jagged laughed. "Adults, children, beasts, all of them just another target to blow up!"

"Teme…" Leo growled at hearing that.

"That's just terrible." Sela added.

"Apparently, he has heard that from all the other 99 planets that they have blown up," Caliburn noted.

"Oh...a talking sword! That's kind of cool...I might just graft it to my other hand after I kill all of you." Jagged laughed, holding up his right hand, "I think he might fit, too."

"I would rather be melted into a pile of slag than be attached to an uncouth barbarian such as yourself."

"You say that and yet you're clinging to the waist of a lower life form." Jagged chuckled before he looked at all his new targets. "Hm...quite a lot of you...yet you don't look like the dominant life forms of this rock...then...what the hell are ya?"

"Mobians, asshole!" Leo snapped, "And you have personally pissed me off!"

"You're not from this planet...are you?" Jagged realized. "Well...100 will be a good one. We can make your world planet 101!" he chuckled.

"...I don't think so," Sonic frowned, brandishing Caliburn as he glared at Jagged.

"Oh? Oh, is the rat gonna try and fight me?" Jagged asked with a laugh, "Oh. OK...go ahead and try it...I like letting the lower life forms of these rocks try and fight back. It makes the game so much more fun." he challenged, using his right hand to give Sonic the 'come on' hand motion.

"You asked for it!" Sonic gritted his teeth before shooting right at Jagged, Caliburn at ready, "I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog!"

"Like there's a difference." Jagged said as he blocked a swing from Sonic. He then pushed him back before through a punch with his right arm Sonic avoided by spinning to the right.

Jagged growled as he swung his left arm cannon around only for Sonic to kick the arm up letting the round fly into the sky. Sonic then slashed Caliburn at Jagged, cutting his waist and making the Alien stumble back a step. Jagged chuckled as he picked up the fragments of of his body that were cut off. The Alien then surprised Sonic be tossing them like needles at him, forcing him to flip to the side and avoid them as they stuck into the side of a tree.

"Ah good speed." Jagged laughed as the tree began to decay and rot. "My body is composed of something I learned is pretty poisonous to you organic life forms." he chuckled.

"Okay new danger…"

"Cutting him would only provide him more weapons…" Caliburn noted in annoyance.

"That's right…" Jagged said as the red bars on his cannon arm lit up. "Full Charge." he said as mass of blue energy formed in his cannon. "Boom!" he laughed, unleashing a huge beam that shot past Sonic and burnt a path in the forest. "Ahahaha! Oh, the look on your stupid face when you saw that! Almost as good as if I did shoot ya!"

'This guy is way more different than Eggman…' Sonic sweated a bit.

"Ah…" Jagged sighed happily. "I'm gonna enjoy this... Come on! Get back in the fight, blue thing." he said, charging at Sonic and punching at him.

Sonic ducked back as the punch barely missed him. Jagged swung his arm back before he punched his cannon arm forward and began firing plasma balls. Sonic began batting them away using Caliburn while the Alien then slammed his cannon into the ground before he fired. Sonic looked down as the ground between them began glowing red hot before it exploded in a direct path towards Sonic. The sudden attack caught him by surprise as he was sent flying back and then into a tree.

"Sonic!" Leo called out in worry.

"Yahoo!" Jagged laughed as he began charging up again. "It's been fun, but this time you're gonna fry!" he laughed while shooting at Sonic only for a blur to move him out of the way and just let the blast hit the tree behind him, "Wha…"

"Daijobu?" Roll asked as she put him down beside the others.

"...Yeah...this guy's way more dangerous than Eggman," Sonic whispered, trying to calm himself after that close call.

"Heh...well, that's a pain." Jagged growled in anger before a Moeba walked up to him. "Wha...dimensional energy...that hunk of junk?" he asked, looking at the Link Cube, before the Moeba nodded in confirmation. "Then...that's how these freaks got here then? Well now...isn't that just interesting?"

"What are you thinking?!" Leo shouted.

"He knows the Link Cube is our only means home…" Tusk figured out.

"That's not good," Amu gulped.

"Well...that makes me want to blow it up...even more." Jagged chuckled to himself.

"...You wouldn't…"

"Oh…" Jagged began as he aimed his arm cannon at the Link Cube, "I would!" he then fired off several blasts at the cube, the explosions even taking out some Moeba that were still down there next to it. Jagged laughed as he kept shooting until a huge chunk of the Link Cube was blown off.

"Oh no!" Amu gasped.

"Get away from it!" Leo roared as he grabbed a large rock and threw it at Jagged, bonking off the side of his head on impact.

"Okay...just for that...I'm gonna enjoy this game." Jagged said shooting, another blast at the Link Cube. At that, it fell into the water with a crash. The light faded away as the Link Cube lost its power, the 6 Kings Credentials all flying off into the sky. "Now...you lot are next." he laughed.

"H...He just broke our way home," Amu gasped.

"No…" Tusk muttered.

"That means…" Sela realized.

"Teme!" Leo roared in anger.

"Hahaha...listen to that. All the silly little life forms crying over the beggining of the game." Jagged chuckled as he just began shooting randomly, setting more of the forest on fire, "It hasn't even gotten to the good part yet! And already I can hear some nice cries." he laughed, raising his hand to his ear enjoying the sounds of animals running from the fire in panic.

"This is terrible," Roll whispered.

"Ah…" Yamato cried, seeing this.

"Ahahaha!" Jagged laughed at his own-caused destruction.

"Yaro…" Leo growled in anger at that he then saw one of the Kings credentials on the ground as he picked it up. "You're gonna pay for that crap!" he shouted as the Credential in his hand began glowing a bright yellow color.

"That's never happened before!" Sonic yelped.

"Oi! Leo...what did you do?" Tusk demanded as he, Amu, and Sela picked up one each.

"What is this…? I feel something from it…" Leo said as it suddenly changed.

No longer was it the white cube with colored 'cracks', a new item was in his hand entirely. The new item was mostly black in coloration with a total of four sides with images and segmented into three horizontal sections. The first face was colored red with 5 animals painted on the front, depicting an Eagle, Lion, Shark, Tiger, and Elephant. The second face was yellow in color and it just had the image of a cube in the center that slightly resembled the Link Cube. The third face was blue in color and had some kind of...robot face depicted in it. The fourth face was mostly black for the lower sections while the top was green with a symbol resembling a phone, in between the second and third section was a hinge as if to flip open the device.

"SUGEI!" Leo roared in shock at seeing that. "It became a...ah...what is it?"

"Nani?" Tusk asked, seeing the one he picked up flash green and became the same thing.

Amu and Sela's also changed into the same device. Amu flipped her device open revealing the inside as it were. A red frame was formed around the edges of the lay out with the top half having a screen of some sorts which seemed to depict an Eagle with its wings held out, only the part where its head should have been was replaced by a window in a triangular cut depicting a red symbol. The button lay out on the lower half consisted of twelve buttons in rows of threes. The first row was a yellow button with a black cube, a red button with the same animal pattern as the side of the cube in white, and a blue button with the same robot face, the rest were simply numbered from 1 to 9.

"Cell...phone?" Amu asked in confusion as the number 5 flashed on hers.

"Aw...I wanted to be 1," Leo pouted, his number flashing '3.'

"Maybe we press it?" Tusk asked, pressing 4 on his.

"Soka." Sela nodded, pressing 2.

As soon as all of them pushed the buttons, they felt a surge of energy rush through their bodies and then affect their instincts. It was as if information on what to do and how was uploaded right into their minds. Their hands then pressed the red buttons.

 **=SHARK~LION~ELEPHANT~TIGER~!=**

The four then walked up together.

"I don't get what this thing is, but I feel it's useful!" Leo stated. "More importantly...I just want to kick this bastard's pointy ass! It's one thing to blow up the Link Cube...but now he's just hurting folks here for no good reason. You guys with me!?"

"I don't like this guy much either." Sela agreed.

"He's really made me mad." Tusk admitted.

"Roll-chan, Yamato-kun, please stay back." Amu told them.

Roll nodded as she grabbed Yamato's hand and pulled him behind one of the larger rocks there. The four then followed the new instincts as they held the cubes up before twisting the top section around a full 360 making it light up.

 **=AHHHHHH~! AH~! AHAHAH~!=**

At that, energy lines formed around them, slowly building a cube shape that was standing on one of its points. The cubes were colored in Blue for Sela, Yellow for Leo, Green for Tusk, and White for Amu. The four Mobians then slowly moved their hands to the sides, making the cubes spin around rapidly before they lowered their elbows down and shot their cubes up while flipping them open.

"Honno Kakusei!" they all called out in unison as the lights molded around their bodies, becoming suits.

Each suit matched the color of the energy, with Sela and Amu having skirts that lopped under the silver belts each of them had, they had gloves and boots colored in white with jagged black lines around the edges of the boots and gloves. The next thing to happen were spiritual projections of animals that matched them then formed behind all of them.

The Lion projection 'bit' down on Leo, forming a helmet that encased his entire head. His helmet had a section of thick armor resembling a lion's mane while a pure yellow mask formed over the front of the helmet. A black visor formed over his eyes with a point resembling a fang formed just above the visor and red lights at the top of his helmet adding to the Lion design. Black lines then formed along the front of his chest before it took the image of a Lions face.

The Shark projection 'bit' down on Sela as it also formed into a helmet matching her light blue suit. Her helmet had a dorsal fin above her head and two smaller fins along the sides of the helmet, purple eyes formed at the top of her helmet as small divots along the side of the helmet made gill shapes. Her visor was more wide and oval like. Black lines formed along the front of her suit, forming a shark image with its jaws wide open.

The elephant projection merely passed over Tusk's head as it formed his helmet...which seemed to fit his ears and trunk into a very human sized helmet. His helmet was solid green as the ears of an elephant formed ridges along the upper sides of his helmet, yellow eyes formed in the middle of his helmet's forehead. The trunk separated his visor into two sections with the elephant 'tusks' formed over each visor. Black lines formed an elephant head over his torso.

The Tiger projection bit down on Amu's head, forming a pure white helmet over her head, but with ridging patterns that resemble tiger stripes. Two cat ear-like spikes formed atop her helmet while pink eyes formed just above her black visor. Finally black lines formed into a tiger head on the front of her suit.

"Nani?" Yamato blinked in surprise at seeing all of that.

"They transformed!" Sonic gawked.

"Sugei~" Roll awed.

"Sugei! I feel so much power!" Leo roared his voice louder than ever now.

At that, another new instinct took over the four.

"Savanna no Ouja!" Leo shouted as lightning formed around him. "Zyuoh Lion!"

"Araumi no Ouja!" Sela called out as waves of water formed around her. "Zyuoh Shark!"

"Shinrin no Ouja!" Tusk shouted as a gust of green wind and leaves formed around him. "Zyuoh Elephant!"

"Setsugen no Ouja!" Amu shouted as a blizzard formed around her, "Zyuoh Tiger!"

"..." Sonic blinked twice, "I'm just having a weird dream, aren't I?"

*smack*

"OW!" Sonic glowered at Roll, who pinched herself in the arm.

"Ite," Roll mumbled, "...Iie. I'm not dreaming either. Leo-san did gain the power of lightning by making a funny pose while Amu-nee, Sela-chan, and Tusk-san became superheroes."

"Oi! Why am I the weird one in all of this?!" Lion roared louder than ever before at them.

"Ite!" Roll groaned, covering her ears, "It sounds like an entire planet's worth of thunder just went off..."

"Is this not normal?" Yamato felt compelled to ask as he took in the...transformation.

"Not in the least, Mr. Kazakiri," Caliburn replied, "Wart Leo has always been rather loud, but this is not normal."

"I can feel a huge amount of energy from this suit…" Elephant stated, holding up his hands. "I've never felt this strong before."

"Is this the power of the Kings Credential?" Tiger asked as she noticed their tails were gone, "Ah...my tail!"

"Well...less chance of something happening to Leo's this way." Shark pointed out.

"Yeah!" Lion roared happily. "Okay, you guys! Let's get to it!" he ordered, pointing at Jagged who was flabbergasted at this sight.

Jagged shook his head before he aimed his cannon at them. "Moeba's...attack!" he ordered as the Moeba soldiers all began to charge the four.

"I-K-U-Z-E!" Lion roared before they charged at the Moeba troops.

"Does he always have to spell it out?" Sonic muttered with an eye twitch.

"Charge!" Jagged shouted as both sides ran at one another.

Zyuoh Lion punched one of the Moeba in the face before he swung around and kicked another. Lion leaned back and kicked the chest of a Moeba before jumping back and used the force to send himself into another of the alien cannon fodder. Lion tackled over the Moeba before he jumped to his feet. Lion then reared his head back before he roared unleashing a yellow shockwave, sending the Moeba's flying back and into one another.

"...I can make shockwaves with my roars? ...Leo is loving this!" Lion whooped before kicking a sneak attacking Moeba behind him, "No tail is there for you! HAHAHAHA!"

"Leo…" everyone muttered.

"Ugh." Shark shook her head as she struck one of the Moeba, making him flip over and land on his back.

Zyuoh Shark then kicked another of the alien grunts before she turned around and clapped her hands on the weapons of one of the Moeba. She then pulled it away, suddenly making the poor alien grunt lose its footing and force its legs to slide apart, causing it to do the splits. The Moeba groaned before Shark kicked it in the head, knocking it over. She then spun around and backhanded several of the Moeba, making them stumble back. Shark then jumped over the Moeba before the dived down and tackled down several of the Moeba.

"Feels like a light training simulation from Nicole," Shark muttered before backhanding a Moeba trying to come up behind her, grabbed it in its dazed state, and proceeded to use it as a club on another Moeba.

"Sela's taking out her rage on grunts again." Elephant noted while holding a Moeba up by its face before he tossed it into a group of its 'friends.'

Elephant shouted as he punched a Moeba, making it fall over in pain. He then swung his arm, landing a lariat to the neck of another Moeba and sending it flipping through the air to to the force. Elephant then grabbed two Moeba before he began pushing, sending them into a group of their fellow alien amoeba. Elephant then gave off another trumpeting sound from his currently non-existent trunk as he lifted up a large cluster of Moeba before tossing them like a boulder at yet another troop of the alien grunts.

"How can he blow his trunk when it's shoved into that masked helmet with his ears and namesakes?" Roll tilted her head.

"That's what you're asking?" Caliburn questioned before seeing Yamato thinking, "...You're both pondering that at a time such as this?"

"Yay!" Tiger laughed as she walked over the heads of several Moeba before she jumped and punched on another. "This is fun!" she giggled.

Zyuoh Tiger growled as she jumped and climbed up tree before jumping off and pouncing again. She then kicked a Moeba before grabbing its head and flipping it around with a 'snap' sound. She then swiped her hands like claws, scratching at the eye of several Moeba. She then crouched down before she pushed herself up on her hands and kicked her legs back, sending a Moeba flying into its 'friends.' Tiger then rolled forward while landing an axe kick to the head of a Moeba, sending it falling down to the ground limp.

"Ano...Is it okay for her to act like that in a fight?" Yamato asked.

"While she may seem to be...attention deficient...it's merely her unique way of fighting; be unassuming and strike with her hidden fury," Caliburn explained.

"Soka..." Yamato nodded.

"Look! I rolled one into a ball!" Zyuoh Tiger laughed before tossing it back and letting it clonk another Moeba on the head.

"Amu…" Elephant muttered as he stomped on the back of a Moeba while walking over to her.

"What? If you squish them enough, they become moldable like clay." she shrugged her shoulders.

*squish*

Yamato cringed a little. He knew that elephants had been used in another country for that kind of execution where they'd have it just walk all over the person on the death sentence...but didn't think he'd see it happen himself. Beside him, Roll's cheeks turned a little green while Sonic shrugged.

"Like that," Tiger pointed at Elephant's foot, where the head of a Moeba was flattened.

"It's like a cartoon!" Lion laughed before a Moeba tackleded him from behind, "Gah! Oh you mother…!" he growled as he decked it hard across the face, causing it to spin in the air a few times before it fell on the ground face first. He then ducked another swing from a Moeba, "This is getting annoying now."

"Did you try this?" Elephant asked before pulling a gun out from behind his back. It had a white handle and base with two blocks on the top. One red with an Eagle, Shark, and Lion image; the other blue with a Tiger and Elephant image. "Zyuoh Buster!" he shouted as a square shaped barrel popped out and he fired a block-shaped bullet of energy that blew a square hole in the body of a Moeba.

"Sugei!" Lion gawked.

"Where did that come from?" Tiger asked in awe.

"I felt something inside the suit...guess it was this," Elephant explained.

"Found one!" Lion said, pulling out his own Zyuoh Buster. He then pulled the blue cube off and pushed the red cube forward. A blade then unfolded and extended out to full size, "Ooh~It turns into a sword, too! ...You think I could use it as a backscratcher?"

"Give me that!" Shark shouted, taking it out of his hand before kicking Lion in the rear.

"Gah! How?! She still hit the tail!" he complained.

"Focus and do your job…leader." She growled, holding the sword to his neck.

"Hai...gomenasai." Lion sweated heavily through his helmet.

"I still think Sela-san or Tusk-san would have been better leaders…" Roll admitted quietly to herself.

"Sela...skin Leo for bedsheets for your brother later...kill alien now," Tusk reminded.

"Wait, she was gonna do what with the who now?" Lion asked, sweating even more, some now falling out of his helmet.

"Attack!" Tiger shouted, taking the Zyuoh Buster from Shark's belt while taking her own out.

"Hai" the others all agreed as Tiger gave her extra one to Lion.

The Four then ran and slashed at the Moeba's, cutting them down while moving past them. Lion slashed a Moeba before he took his sword and stabbed it through another. Shark slid across the ground as she slashed left and right, rapidly cutting many Moeba's and clearing a path through them. Elephant continued using his gun as he shot any Moeba that got too close and punched those he got close to himself. Tiger jumped over Elephant's shoulders before she slashed while spinning, taking out a huge group of Moeba.

"Wow...surprise surprise…"Jagged muttered at seeing that.

"A blade that can be altered into another weapon…" Caliburn observed.

"Something up?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing of importance to you," Caliburn replied.

"Dude...what's with the being cryptic?" Sonic complained.

"All that's left is you, spiky bastard! I'm gonna turn your hair into a scratcher!" Lion roared.

"Leo, his body is poi-hmph!" Tiger muffled as Shark covered where her mouth should be.

"No, no, no. Let him figure it out on his own and just get a camera for when he does," Shark advised.

"You tell his family why he's sick then." Elephant said, making Shark shiver in fear.

"They're all so much louder…" she shivered.

"Oh? You think you're so tough, do ya?" Jagged chuckled in amusement.

"We just beat your little goofballs!" Lion countered, pointing his sword at him.

"Not all of 'em!" Jagged pointed up.

"What's that sound?" Shark asked, looking up. "It sounds like…"

At that, everyone looked up to see more Moaba's...with jetpacks and using their weapons as makeshift wings for flight.

"They're resourceful," Roll blinked twice.

"Fire!" Jagged ordered as the Moeba's wings began shooting lasers down on the four suited heroes.

"Scatter!" Tiger panicked, jumping to the side as beams hit the ground around them.

"Teme! None of us can fly!" Lion shouted in anger.

"Leo that's the point!" Elephant said as he tried shooting them down but they scattered around and began shooting back.

"Boom!" Jagged shouted as he began shooting himself, sending ball after ball of plasma at the four, "Boom! KABOOM! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Whoa!" Lion shouted, jumping out of the way of another plasma ball.

"This is crazy!" Shark complained as she used her gun to shoot some of the Moeba's, only for a plasma ball to explode next to her, sending her flying away.

"Ah! Sela-chan!" Tiger gasped, mis-jumping and ending up getting shot by another plasma ball.

"Amu!" Elephant shouted in worry before another blast hit him in the back, sending him flying forward.

"Teme!" Lion roared at Jagged.

"This is almost fun!" he laughed, shooting a barrage of blasts at Lion who deflected them with his sword.

"Hah! My sword's faster than your burning basket balls!" he shouted, ignoring the Moebas that began raining lasers on him from the sky. "Gah! I hate you flying bastards!" he complained before Jagged punched him, sending him flying into the others.

"Leo...skip snack time…" Tiger groaned.

"This is so uncool," Sonic scowled as he looked around at, looking at the burning scenery, "If even one of them were still not burning, I could've run up one to nail those flying amoebas."

"Then...what can we do?" Yamato asked in worry as the flying Moeba's circled the four.

"Ugh...Why do all of us have to be so grounded?" Elephant groaned, trying to get back up.

"I told you we should have had a bird join our group," Shark grumbled.

"News flash...Birds don't like us much." Tiger pointed out.

"I didn't even yell that loud and that one hawk dude punched me." Lion grumbled.

"Yes you do," the other three countered in a deadpan.

"Oh please! My dad yells ten times louder when he snores!" Lion complained.

"They can enjoy that peace in their sleep...their endless sleep." Jagged chuckled as his arm cannon began charging up for a big blast.

Sonic looked around, trying to find anything to help. His eyes landed on something nearby. Zipping over and then back while dodging a few laser shots from one of the Moeba, he smirked.

"What are you planning?" Roll asked before Sonic held up a Kings Credential, "?!"

"Heh-heh," Sonic smirked before looking at it, "Come on. You gave those guys some armor to help…" no response from the cube, "..." Sonic shook it, "Come on, come on."

"I don't think that's how it works," Roll noted.

"Oh what do you know?"

"A lot more than you, as usual," Roll frowned.

"This thing gave our friends powers...so it logics that I should be able to." Sonic countered. "Maybe this one's broken…"

"One, it's 'logical,'" Roll corrected, "And two, what good would you having it do? You can't fly."

"But I can run," Sonic smirked before shaking it harder, "Come on! Change already! ...Hey wait. Yamato, this is yours." he blinked, seeing a little tag with his name taped to the side.

"Eh?" he asked as he took it. "It's the tag I put on incase I lost it." he realized. "You'd think that get burn off by the energy and plasma explosions." he blinked.

"Well, now we settled that important thing…" Sonic clapped sarcastically.

"Oh, don't you start," Roll slapped the back of his head.

As the two bickered, Yamato looked out at the burning area. He looked around at all the damage donw to the forest he loved. He could still see some animals that were running from the fire. Yamato...couldn't suppress the anger building inside of him. His hand gripped the Kings Credential tight, a faint red glow emanating from it's core.

"And another thing, none of this would be happening to us if you had just let me kill that fat bastard!"

"Oh...so it all comes back to that?! We are not killing him, dammit!" Sonic argued before a glow made the two look at Yamato and his glowing cube, "...Oh come on!"

Yamato ignored the two as he just felt more and more rage surging from his heart. He glared at Jagged, who laughed as he charged another blast.

"Mou...yamate…" Yamato whispered through grit teeth.

"Yamato?" Sonic blinked, hearing that.

"Yamato-san?" Roll pondered.

"Why...does this have to happen...to these poor animals...to this forest…?" Yamato growled, the cube glowing more. "I...can't accept this…"

"So what shall you do, Squire Yamato?" Caliburn questioned.

"Hey, Caliburn...What are you asking all of a sudden? Yamato's not like us!" Sonic hissed at the sword.

"Nor am I like you," Caliburn replied as he kept his eyes focused on Yamato, "What is it that you shall do in this situation, Squire Yamato? Will you raise your proverbial blade high and fight to protect your lands no matter the cost?"

"Ah…" Yamato nodded slowly, "I can't stand by… Even if I'm not like you...this is my world...my home. I want to protect it!" he shouted, running off as he saw Jagged finish charging his cannon.

"Full charge fire!" Jagged laughed as he aimed at the four, but he failed to notice Yamato who tackled into his side and aimed his arm up at the sky, letting the beam shoot into the air and dissipate.

"Yamato-san!" Tiger gasped.

"Yamato!" the others all gasped in shock.

"Get this thing off me!" Jagged shouted as he pulled Yamato off before slamming his knee into his stomach, making him cough in pain. "Filthy lower life forms...now I'll have to clean myself…" he growled as he punched Yamato across the face, making him stagger back. "One's not enough!" he shouted while slamming a punch to Yamato's chest, sending him stumbling back across the ground.

"Gah!" Yamato cried in pain as he coughed up blood from the punch to his face.

"You think you're tough, huh?" Jagged asked.

"Yamato, run!" Lion shouted.

"Please leave this to us." Shark added.

"Yamato-san…" Tiger said in worry.

"Get out of here, Yamato!" Elephant called.

"What is he thinking?" Sonic questioned, "You did something to him, didn't you, you rusted overgrown broken butterknife?"

"Hmph. I did no such thing. I merely asked what his resolve is," Caliburn replied as he saw Yamato get up back, "And I find his resolve worthy on par with that of a true king's."

"Huh?"

"Ah…" Yamato groaned in pain as he held up the cube, "Please...Kings Credential...lend me power?" he asked of the cube. "It doesn't have to be for long...just enough to protect this forest...all the lives in it…" he begged of the device as its glow started up again.

"It's no use, that will only work for a Mobian like us!" Elephant shouted.

"Why not?!" Yamato shouted as he stood back up slowly. "What's different between us!?" he demanded as the glow grew stronger. "Humans...humans are animals, too!" he shouted as the Kings Credential shattered into the same device as those of the others.

Everyone gasped in shock at seeing that. The only one who did not gasp was Caliburn, who merely kept a cool gaze at the human. Yamato held the device up and slowly flipped it open as the Number 1 began glowing bright red. Yamato pressed the button quickly.

 **=EAGLE~!=**

"Honnoo...KAKUSEI!" Yamato roared as he lifted the device up like the others, forming the cube of energy colored in bright crimson red light.

"Die!" Jagged roared, unleashing blasts of plasma that hit the cube and exploded.

The flames then dispersed all of a sudden as Yamato stood up perfectly fine. He was now clad in a bright red version of the suit like Leo's and Tusk's. Yamato looked down at himself before everyone heard a loud screech from the sky. A projection of an Eagle then flew over Yamato, painting an eagle's head on his chest as a mask formed in front of him and into a bright red helmet. Yamato's helmet had ridges at the top to resemble feathers, green eyes resting above his visor , and a bright yellow mouthguard resembling a beak. As if to add flair to his transformation bright red wings of energ formed from his back before dispersing into feathers.

"How'd he end up as bird?!" Sonic gawked.

"...Do you think it's because of the Mobian who gave him the Kings Credential?" Roll suggested.

Yamato looked up before he took a deep breath, the fires around the forest seemed to fly around him as he jumped up before he swung his arms around in front of his chest with his pointer and little fingers pointing out as he struck a heroic looking pose.

"Ozora no Ouja!" he called out as the flames dispersed in a large gust of wind. "Zyuoh Eagle!"

"Zyuoh...Eagle?" Lion asked in shock and awe at seeing their human friend...transform like them.

"Kono hoshi yo…" Eagle cooley stated as he put his hand to his helmet and slowly slicked it back as if fixing his hair, "Namerunayo!" he shouted at Jagged.

"What you say to me, you lower life form punk?!" Jagged shouted before he pointed. "Moeba's blast him into dust!"

"Zyuoh Buster!" Eagle declared as he aimed and fired perfectly, hitting several Moeba's and knocking them out of the air. The eyes of the eagle on his chest then began to glow. "Yasei...Kaihou!" he shouted as he spread his arms out...at that, red feathers burst out of his back as he grew bright red wings connected to his arms.

"Wings?!" Lion shouted in shock. "Yamato grew wings!"

"Ha!" he shouted, pushing against the ground with his legs...causing the ground beneath his feet to suddenly cave into a large crater as he flew high into the air with a spin.

"Did he just break the ground taking off?" Sonic blinked twice.

"We do that when we run at full speed from a standing position," Roll pointed out.

"Yeah...but that's that...This is flying. From a stationary standpoint, no less...not even normal bird Mobians have shown that much power." Sonic pointed out as Zyuoh Eagle flew around the Moeba's much faster than them. "At least...none I've ever met. The guy who Yamato met must have been crazy powerful."

"Hai, hai," Roll nodded as she watched their human friend fight.

Zyuoh Eagle flew around the Moeba's before he stomped on the jet packs of several of them, sending them plummeting to the ground. He then flew off at great speeds, catching up to several of the flying grunts before he used his wings to smack them out of his path. He then suddenly stopped midair and let his wings catch a gust of wind, sending him suddenly flying backwards. His wings backhanded two more of the Moebas as he did. He then spun around before flapping once and sending himself back up into the air. He then leaned and flipped forward before he began spinning forward...as he was encased in fire and crashed into the Moebas as a spinning flaming ball.

"Oh...the Spin Dash…" Roll noted as Zyuoh Eagle ran through several Moeba's, "...Version Kaen, even!"

"How'd he learn to how to do that?! I never showed him and I don't think he's even met Tails," Sonic frowned.

"Sugei…" Lion gawked as Eagle used his wings to bash more and more Moeba's out of the air.

"He's so fast." Tiger awed.

"What are you waiting for?" the four looked over to the sword calling to them, "If he is capable of performing something such as that, why can not you all do so?"

"He's right…!" Lion shouted standing up. He then began to growl as the lion's eyes on his suit lit up, "Yasei Kaihou!"

"Yasei Kaihou!" the others all shouted.

At that, Lion and Tiger's hands began to grow as claws poked out of their gloves and pads formed inside their hands. Shark grew a huge dorsal fin from the back of her suit while Elephant's feet began growing to the point they looked like the feet of an actual elephant, even with three black toes.

"What the heck? Their hands and feet just swelled up and Sela's suit just lost its tightness in the back," Sonic frowned.

"If I am correct, then there is far more to it than that, Knave," Caliburn replied.

"Oh...my claws got bigger!" Lion said before they all looked at Jagged. "Let's not let Yamato have all the fun! Attack!" he ordered.

"Hai!" they all shouted.

"Gao!" Zyuoh Lion roared as he swung his claws, sending a surge of lightning at Jagged.

"What?!" Jagged asked before he was hit with the lightning, making him stagger back sparking.

"Gao~" Tiger said in a more cute way as she swiped her claws quickly, sending multiple pink-colored slashes of energy at Jagged.

"What tha...ah! Cold! Cold!" Jagged cried as each blast hit him and coated him in ice until he was totally frozen over.

"Hah!" Shark called as she flipped forward while water surged around her. She then began rolling forward as the water moved with her. Her dorsal fin making her spinning form resembling a buzzsaw.

"Ike!" Elephant shouted as he raised his foot up and kicked Shark forward like a soccer ball.

"Ike masuyo!" Shark shouted as she began moving around hitting Jagged from multiple angles. Each of her attacks cutting into his body. She then dove for the ground...and literally dove into it as if it were water to her.

"Where...where did she go?!" Jagged demanded before Shark flipped out of the ground in front of him and kicked him in the face while doing so sending him stumbling back.

"Paon!" Elephant trumpeted as he stomped his foot into the ground, it then began to crack and glow green 'till it reached Jagged. The ground then erupted with green energy, sending him flying up into the sky.

"Oh...good distance Tusk." Lion complemented while patting his back, his large claws digging into his back by accident.

"Ah! Claws, Leo! Claws!" Elephant shouted.

"They...just shot lightning, made ice, water, and even broke open the ground," Sonic blinked twice.

"You thought they could do that because Yamato-san can fly and use fire, Caliburn-san?" Roll asked.

"Indeed. They have five powerful elements on their side now," Caliburn replied, "Let us see how they will defeat this fiend."

"Oh right. Yamato." Sonic remembered as Zyuoh Eagle finished the last of the Moeba with a kick to its back, crushin its jet pack.

Eagle then turned to see the flying Jagged. Eagle shouted as he flapped his wings, sending himself right at the alien. He then clapped his hands in front of him before he began spinning in a spiral. Wind and Fire began to spin around him until he turned into...what could best be described as a drill made of fire. Eagle shouted as he crashed into Jagged and sent him flying into the ground with a painful crash and even forcing him to dig a trench in the dirt with the force. Eagle flapped his wings keeping him stationary in the air as he looked down at Jagged, who groaned in pain as he got back up.

"You...lower life forms...are pushing back me?! Jagged-sama!" he shouted in anger as he began firing at Zyuoh Eagle.

Eagle moved from side to side avoiding, each blast aimed at him. It went on until one hit him perfectly, causing a huge explosion.

"Yamato!" everyone gasped.

"Ha!" Yamato's voice shouted as the smoke cleared, revealing Zyuoh Eagle with his wings gone.

He held his hand up and everyone noticed a sword in his hand, but his was different. His sword was a long sword with red wings as a hand guard, a black handle, a red eagle symbol in the center, the blade had silver razor edges and a silver point, but the interior was black and seemed segmented.

"EagRiser!" Eagle shouted as he held it with both arms before he swung down, slashing Jagged down the chest and leaving a deep cut in his chest.

"Rather sharp," Caliburn observed, "But I feel there is something...more...to it as well."

"What do you mean? ...It's just a sword." Sonic muttered in confusion, "But...why does Yamato get his own personal weapon though?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Maybe it was a gift from the Mobian who gave him the Kings Credential all those years ago," Roll crossed her arms under her bust.

"Then that sword holds importance," Caliburn noted.

Eagle swung his sword, deflecting each blast sent at him. _'Doshte...Why do I know how to fight like this?'_ He asked as he sliced a plasma ball in half before he charged and slashed Jagged across the chest. _'Was I always this strong? Or is this the Kings Credential's doing?'_ he asked as he kicked Jagged and used the force to separate them from one another giving them distance.

Eagle then swung his sword blocking another blast and then flicked his wrist. At that, the blade seemed to double in length as he cut down yet another plasma ball. As he swung his sword up, the segmented portions all began to click and break open, revealing a thin cable connecting all of them. Eagle then swung his weapon down and like a whip it cracked and hit the ground. Eagle swung his new whip/blade around before he swung it at Jagged. The long prehensile blade flew at the alien and slashed him across the chest quickly before the crack of the tip made him stumble back. Eagle then began swinging his arms around quickly making the long snake like blade swing to his will, and strike the alien multiple times.

"Gah! Ah! Ite! Stop it!" Jagged cried in pain as he tried blocking with his arm, only for the tip...to suddenly curve up and over his head. The tip then round his rear and struck their. "YAH!" he cried holding his rear in pain. "What are you? Some kind of sadist?!"

"Eh...I didn't do that." Eagle shook off the notion.

"It's a whip...the sword becomes a whip." Sonic muttered in surprise with a blank expression.

"I believe the term is; 'I told you so,'" Caliburn chuckled softly.

"...For some reason, I imagine a white-haired lady in S&M using it until she's turned into a frog and crushed," Roll sweatdropped, causing Sonic to look at her with a raised brow.

"Uhm...I think you have a lot of repressed...things," Sonic muttered, backing away a few steps.

"Which can go away if you don't…"

"We're not killing him," Sonic deadpanned.

"Oi, you two!" Shark shouted, "Have a lovers quarrel later! After we've dealt with the alien rock with a laser arm!"

"We're not lovers!" Sonic snapped, both blushing.

"He's getting back up!" Roll called, shaking the blush off her cheeks.

"Ugh…"

"Todomeda!" Eagle shouted as he looked at the others. "Minna, attack together!" he ordered.

"Oi, but I'm…" Lion began.

"There's no time for this. The more you spend arguing over something pointless, the faster he can adapt to our attack abilities!" Eagle shouted at all of them. "Attacking all together at once is the fastest way to end this battle."

"He's right, you know," Tiger agreed.

"Together." Eagle ordered, cracking his whip. "Leo, Amu, charge from the left and right!"

"Hai!" they shouted as their claws began glowing with energy.

"Huh?"

"HA!" Lion and Tiger shouted.

Lion slashed his claws from the left, leaving streaks of lightning, as Jagged turned slightly. He was surprised as Tiger slashed from the right leaving pink streaks of energy that froze over a part of his chest.

"Sela-san!" Eagle ordered pointing.

"Ha!" she shouted, forming her own watery Spin Dash again as she rocketed forward and crashed into Jagged's chest, slowly chipping away at his chest and the ice.

"Tusk!" Eagle nodded.

"Ha!" Elephant shouted as he got down on all four limbs before he charged at Jagged.

His legs pushing him forward farther and faster due to their strength. He then slammed his hands into the ground before he flipped himself forward and aimed his legs at Jagged as Shark jumped away. His legs hit the alien in the chest, unleashing a green shockwave that sent him flying away.

"Ha!" Eagle shouted as he swung his whip and it extended forward until it snaked around Jagged. Eagle then began swinging his arm around before swinging wildly slamming Jagged into the ground repeatedly at different angles. He then swung down and slammed the alien into the ground.

"Impossible...I'm Jagged...a team leader...I can't be defeated by a bunch of inferior life forms!" Jagged coughed as his spikes were all broken and most of his body seemed cracked. "I...I...I CAN'T LOSE!"

"You already have!" Eagle stated as he tightened the whip around Jagged. "You lost the moment you underestimated this planet." he said coldly as he began pulling on the handle, making the blades dig into Jagged's body. "Riser...Spinning Slash!" he called out as he pulled with all his force, the blades digging and cutting through Jagged's body, leaving him standing there as glowing cuts formed around his body.

"Impossible!" Jagged cried before he exploded, leaving him in chunks with his upper torso landing on the ground as his eyes lost color.

"He really is some kind of rock!" Lion gawked.

"...I wonder if Yamato-san will let me borrow that for when I see Eggman again," Roll noted as Sonic glowered at her.

"I do believe that only he can truly use EagRiser to its potential, Lady Roll," Caliburn noted.

"Mou…" Roll pouted before the two ran over to their color-coded friends, "Sugei, minna! You beat it!"

"Hai!" Tiger beamed before looking at her reflection in the water, "Oh wow~! These are so cute!"

"So...what do we do with it?" Lion asked as he found a branch and poked the giant slab of alien stone that was Jagged's upper torso.

"It's dead...whatever it was." Elephant stated. "I know your rule Sonic...but this being was much worse then Eggman ever was… Furthermore, it was too dangerous to allow to be on this world."

"Ah...I get it. Besides...hard to call that thing alive," Sonic said with a long sigh as he looked at what remained of Jagged.

"What worries me…" Eagle spoke up as they looked at him, "Aliens...don't invade alone." he stated, making them all freeze.

"Oh sugar honey iced tea," Roll whispered.

* * *

"Those things killed Jagged." Azald stated in shock.

"We need to attack." Quval stated.

"Hmm...Naria." Ginis said as he grabbed a coin before it flashed gold with an orange crystal inside of it now, "Give Jagged a Continue."

"Hai Ginis-sama." the female alien bowed, gently taking the coin before she walked off and was teleported away in a beam of green.

* * *

Everyone who had fought Jagged or witnessed stopped as they heard the sounds of...coins? They looked to see green coins of energy stack on the ground to the side of a person before it dispersed to reveal the black and green colored Naria.

"This time it's a woman…" Tiger noted as they all looked at Naria.

"This coin is infused with our master Ginis' own cellular energy...please don't waste it." she stated, walking up to Jagged's remains. She then kissed the gold coin in her hand before she slotted it into a coin slot in his shoulder.

At that, Jagged's eyes lit up bright red again. He then began laughing, making those not use to this 'Continue' gasp in terror. At that, the remains of Jagged floated up before his body began...regrowing until he was back to his perfectly healthy state when he first landed on Earth. He then began growing...and growing...until the once normal sized Jagged towered over them at almost 50 meters high if not more.

 **"Thank you...NARIA!"** Jagged's voice boomed as he looked down at the female alien.

"Impossible! He was dead!" Elephant shouted.

"Hehehe…" Naria laughed at them. "Such simple minded life forms...You still believe life and death are so simply understood. In the face of my master's power...death is but an inconvenience."

"...Oh sweet spirits above," Roll's eyes widened, "They consider death as just losing a life in a video game!"

"Please tell me your new abilities have something to deal with that," Caliburn noted, glancing up at the giant Jagged.

"Anything better than going the Attack on Titan rout." Eagle complained.

"Attack on what now?" the Mobians asked.

"It's a manga and anime in this world."

"Oh...a what?" they asked once more.

"I'll give you guys all the earth entertainment afterwards!" he shouted, making them all jump. Why was Yamato shouting so scary to them anyway? It could be since they saw him as kind and quiet normally.

At that, the cubes they used to transform began beeping.

"Nani?" Eagle asked as they pulled them out. He flipped his open as the number 1 and the yellow button were both flashing. "I think your hopes are answered, Caliburn-san," he stated. He then pushed the yellow cube and '1'.

 **=ZYUOH CUBES~!=**

"Those things sure like to sing," Sonic blinked twice.

At that each cube in their hands lit up as 5 cubes of energy formed colored in Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and White. They then reformed into solid shapes. A red cube with a white '1' painted on it, a blue cube with a white number '2' on it, a yellow cube with a black number '3,' a black and green cube with a yellow number '4,' and a white cube with a black number '5.'

The Red Cube landed in Zyuoh Eagle's hands before it unfolded two arms that became wings, while an eagle head folded out.

 **=CUBE~ EAGLE~!=**

The Blue Cube landed Zyuoh Shark's hand before it unfolded a shark head and extended out a tail and dorsal fin.

 **=CUBE~ SHARK~!=**

The Yellow cube unfolded into a blocky Lion in Zyuoh Lion's hand.

 **=CUBE~ LION~!=**

The Black and green cube unfolded into a small Elephant in Zyuoh elephant's hand.

 **=CUBE~ ELEPHANT~!=**

Finally the White Cube unfolded into a white tiger in Zyuoh Tiger's hand.

 **=CUBE~ TIGER~!=**

"Sugoi!" Roll and Tiger cheered.

"...Why do those cubes sing?" Sonic groaned.

"Hehehe...Look, look! I get a mini me!" Lion cheered.

"It's so cute!" Tiger cheered, holding her's up to her mask.

"Kawaii," Roll cooed.

"This is what we got?" Eagle tilted his head as his Cube Eagle flew around him and perched on his shoulder.

"Do not underestimate anything in life, Sir Yamato," Caliburn informed, Sonic's head snapping to look at him with wide eyes, "If they were created by these Kings Credentials and responded to this situation, then there is something about them that can help deal with this giant."

"Right. Zyuoh Cubes." Eagle ordered. "Lend us your power!"

The five cubes all gave out adorable high pitched animal cries as they began glowing. They then flew up into the air...Where they began growing...and growing...and growing until each was roughly a third the size of Jagged.

"Deka!" Lion shouted in amazement, Roll falling over from trying to look at them all at once.

"I think we pilot them." Eagle said before he jumped and entered Cube Eagle. He found himself sitting in a chair resting inside of a red cube frame while in front of him was a podium with another red cube with a number 1 written on the sides, except for the face pointing at him; it had a slot that fit another cube. "Soka!" he said, putting his Kings Credential inside. "Cube Eagle, Go!"

At that, Cube Eagle let out a powerful eagle cry before it flew at Jagged. The turbine-like portion above its head began glowing before unleashing a barrage of red energy blasts down upon the giant alien.

 **"Ah!** " Jagged shouted, surprised by the attack.

"Oh...that looks awesome! Count me in!" Lion agreed as he jumped into Cube Lion, finding the same kind of cockpit like Eagles only all yellow and his cube had 3 written on it, "Cube Lion, Go!" he shouted.

Cube Lion roared like an actual lion, the sound spooking Jagged as he turned to find the Cube bite down on his rear.

 **"AH!"** he cried in pain.

"Gabu-gabu!" Zyuoh Lion cheered, "Oh, I love my mini-me-now-big-me! Deal the tail hurters the pain!"

"We can't let them have all the fun." Shark sighed with a shake of her head. She then jumped into Cube Shark landing in the blue version of the same cockpit as the others. Her control cube having 2 written on it. "Cube Shark, Go!"

"Me too!" Tiger called, landing in Cube Tiger's control room. "Cube Tiger, Ike!"

"Cube Elephant, Go!" Elephant called out already in his pilot seat.

 **"Oh come on!"** Jagged complained as he began shooting, each shot causing more fire.

"Ah!" Eagle called out.

"Leave the fire to me!" Elephant shouted as he turned Cube Elephant around. It then began spraying supercooled water from its trunk, dousing all the fires.

"..." a soaked Sonic glowered at Roll, who was smirking under an umbrella she had pulled out of nowhere.

"Haha...You must always be prepared, Knave." Caliburn chuckled, enjoying Sonic's luck...or lack thereof.

*THUNK*

"...I am not amused, Knave," Caliburn noted from the trunk he had been embedded in.

"Yosha!" Eagle nodded as the fires were put out.

 **"Reinforcements!"** Jagged shouted as triangular ships flew in and began shooting at them.

"I'll take care of them, minna!" Eagle shouted. "The rest of you attack Jagged!"

"Got it!" Lion roared.

"Understood!" Shark agreed.

"Hai! Leave it to us!" Tiger cheered, winking behind her helmet.

"Got it." Elephant nodded as the five all charged.

"Ha!" Eagle shouted.

Cube Eagle flew up and crashed through the alien ships, obliterating them. It then began shooting its turbine lasers, destroying more of the ships. Zyuoh Eagle then noticed ships coming at him from behind. He quickly twisted the control cube forcing Cube Eagle to make a sharp turn before it began flying in a circle as all the alien ships followed. Cube Eagle began flying in a circle, causing a huge tornado after enough speed was built up. The winds knocked the alien ship off balance and sent them all crashing into one another, making them explode.

"Gao!" Lion roared.

Cube Lion mimicked him as its jaw opened, unleashing a stream of lightning. Each bolt hit the space ships, destroying them. The extra bolts all hit Jagged, making him stagger back in pain.

"Play time, Cube Tiger-chan!" Tiger cheered.

Cube Tiger roared as its claws began swiping, unleashing pink energy boomerangs. Each one hit several ships. After clearing out a small battalion of them, the alien ships were taken out and the boomerangs flew at Jagged and exploded on impact, sending him stumbling back.

 **"Teme!"** he growled, aiming his cannon at Cube Tiger.

"No, you don't!" Zyuoh Shark shouted as Cube Shark jumped and bit the cannon arm, its teeth gnawing away at his weapon limb.

"GAH!...AAAH!" he cried as he realized Cube Lion was biting his rear again.

"Gao...gao!" Zyuoh Lion chanted as the two kept chomping down.

"Paon!" Zyuoh Elephant trumpeted as Cube Elephant mimicked him. Its trunk began unleashing a gatling gun-like barrage of green light blasts, bombarding Jagged's chest.

 **"Gufaw!"** he cried, stumbling back. Cube Lion folded back into a cube, making Jagged trip over it as a result. **"Gah!"** he groaned hitting the ground. Cube Shark let go of his arm and jumped up before folding back into cube mode as well. It then fell and landed on his chest, slamming him into the ground more.

"Oh...they're using the cube modes as a means of attack!" Caliburn awed, seeing that from his spot on a tree.

"Ganbatte, minna!" Roll cheered.

 **"RAH!"** Jagged roared, tossing Cube Shark off his chest as he got back up. **"I'm sick and tired of you lower life forms!"**

"Stop calling us lower life forms!" Zyuoh Eagle shouted from Cube Eagle. He then made Cube Eagle fold into cube mode and crash into Jagged's chest, "Ha!" he shouted as he began spinning the control cube rapidly.

Cube Eagle began spinning as well, grinding against Jagged's chest and push him back across the ground. After a few miles of being moves Cube Eagle unfolded and unleashed its laser barrage point blank into Jagged's chest, sending him flying back into the side of a mountain. The Cube Animal then flew straight up into the sky to get away from the kaiju sized alien.

"Hm?" Zyuoh Eagle asked as his cube was beeping again. "Another new thing?" he asked pulling it out as the numbers 1-2-3 where all blinking with the blue button. "Soka…"

"What's this?" Lion asked, noticing the same thing.

"I think we press these." Shark muttered.

"Yosh." Eagle said pressing the three buttons and then the blue button.

 **=EAGLE! SHARK! LION!=**

At that, three golden squares formed in the air before lighting on fire. Eagle, Shark and Lon jumped through them only for Shark and Elephant to be blocked from going through.

"Eh...first come first serve?" Tiger asked.

"...For some reason, seeing the lion one go through a flaming ring seems right," Sonic noted, "...And now I want to see just Leo do that in a tent."

"Then twist!" Zyuoh Eagle, Shark and Lion all said, twisting the top of the cube to get the blue face matched up. They then plugged them back into the control cube. "Dobutsu Gattai!"

At that, their Cube animals folded up and floated around before lining up in a specific order by number.

 **=SAN! NI! ICHI!=**

As the countdown happened, all three cubes stacked with Lion as the base, Shark as the center, and Eagle as the top; their numbers pointing at Jagged. They then all slowly turned around as something fell from the sky. It was a large spear-like weapon or key of sorts considering it plugged into the turbine of Eagle and inserted through the three cubes. The end of the key had a block colored in red, resembling a crown, with a tiny gold bit. The wings of Eagle unfolded but instead transformed into arms, a face slowly revealed itself from the block atop Cube Eagle. The eagle head unfolded before Shark and Lion's cubes...split in half and formed a waist and legs. A shark's face acted as the belt as two lion faces were on each knee.

 **=ZYUOH~ KING~!=**

"Kassei! Zyuoh King!" Zyuoh Eagle, Shark, and Lion called out, their seats all in one huge cockpit.

"Oh!" Eagle gawked.

"Sugei!" Lion shouted.

"...I always wanted to do something like this," Roll giggled in excitement before digging around in her purse before pulling out...a microphone and a camera on a tripod.

"Do what?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Konnichiwa minna! Watashi wa Sakurai Roll desu! I'm reporting live from a nature preserve in the human world where two giants are about to go head to head!" Roll spoke into the camera before moving to the side to show the two giants, "Jagged from outer space against Zyuoh King!"

"Who are you even talking to?!" Sonic asked.

"Ike, Zyuoh King!" Tiger cheered from inside her seat.

 **"I don't know what you just did, but bring it on, you weak wimps!"** Jagged roared as he charged.

"Oh! And Jagged opens up with a charge at Zyuoh King! Even from here, I can feel light tremors from his stomping," Roll commentated.

Zyuoh King blocked a swing from Jagged before punching hic chest, making sparks fly off the impact. A sword then flew from Zyuoh King's crown before it caught it. The Mecha swung the blade cutting Jagged's chest making more sparks fly. Jagged aimed and fired his cannon at Zyuoh King only for the ball of plasma to explode on impact and a smoke cloud to cover the mecha.

"Oh no! That sneaky Jagged managed to get a direct hit! Ganbatte, Zyuoh King! Don't lose!" Roll commentated.

 **"Ahahaha!"** Jagged laughed.

"Not so fast!" Zyuoh Eagles voice shouted confusing Jagged.

(Insert song: Dobutsu Gattai: Zyuoh King)

Zyuoh King's arm swung out from the smoke the blade in it's hand cutting the smoke and then through Jagged's cannon arm.

 **"AH!"** Jagged cried as his cannon arm sparked and crumbled, leaving only cubes made of whatever his body was composed of. **"My Sti-cannon arm!"** he cried, holding the arm.

"That is one sharp sword," Sonic noted.

"Indeed. It was sharp enough to cut through his limb as if they had heated the blade and used it upon soft butter," Caliburn noted, "Even with the size of them both, the force behind that swing must have been staggering."

"With Jagged down a limb, Zyuoh King is dominating the battle! Delivering slash after slash, Zyuoh King is showing why it has the ferocity of a shark, the might of a lion, and the grace of an eagle!" Roll commentated as the two continued their fight.

Zyuoh King slashed Jagged again before punching him, making stumble back even more. The giant mecha stepped forward, shaking up clouds of dirt with each stomp of its legs. Once close enough, it slashed again, making Jagged cry in pain once more.

"Let's end this fight!" Zyuoh Eagle ordered.

"Yatta! They're calling for a hissatsu!" Roll cheered as Zyuoh King readied itself and began glowing.

"How are you so sure?" Sonic asked.

"All giant robots glow when they use their best attack," Roll replied with a wink.

At that, the three pilots took out their cubes and began twisting them around to the red face again before plugging it back in. At that, Zyuoh King swung its arm around as cubes of light formed in a triangle pattern around it.

"King Sword!" The three pilots called out, "Zyuoh Giri!" they shouted, spinning the control cubes as large energy projections of their zyuoh cubes formed from their control seats.

ZyuohKing swung the sword down as it was glowing in red, yellow, and blue before slashing through Jagged. Zyuoh King sped past the alien in the process of its attack. Jagged began sparking with energy all over his body for a moment as he turned around to face Zyuoh King's back.

 **"This...it can't be...how could I lose twice?!"** he cried before his body exploded, causing it to rain cubes colored like him.

(end song)

"Yatta! Zyuoh King wins in its grand debut!" Roll cheered, "Here's to more battles in the future, Zyuoh King!"

"Seriously, to who is this going to?!" Sonic asked, looking at the camera.

"YEAH! WE WIN!" Lion roared.

"Yatta…" Eagle cheered with a happy sigh.

"Nice work," Shark noted.

"Arigato...Zyuoh King." Eagle thanked.

As everyone cheered, a figure walked up to the Link Cube and found the last Kings Credential. A clawed hand then picked it up before walking off.

* * *

"Did you find the last one yet?" Tusk demanded as he poked out from behind a tree.

"I can't find it in the stream," Sela replied as Sonic skidded to a halt.

"I couldn't find it the way I went," Sonic replied.

"Leo's stuck in a tree!" Leo called from a nearby tree.

"Leo...we talked about the third person thing." Amu sighed.

"I couldn't find the Kings Credential the way I went, minna," Roll noted as she ran over, "And without it…" she looked at the Link Cube, her ears pointing down while her tail drooped, "...We can't get home."

"You mean...all of us are stuck here?" Leo asked, getting free.

"No...we're just able to rebuild the ancient Link Cube, but it lacks the final battery...Of course, we're stuck here!" Tusk snapped at Leo.

"And don't forget all the poor citizens that got sucked in, too," Sela added, "Along with Sonic's siblings, Queen Aleena, Aphrodite-san, Tails, Nicole, and Haseo."

"You just had to bring up that last one," Tusk pointed at Roll, who was now curled up before a tree in fetal position, sighing sadly.

"Don't worry, Roll-chan. We'll find everyone who is lost then we'll all go home." Amu said, hugging Roll.

"And you can leave Eggman trapped here where he won't be able to bother any of you." Yamato offered. "Here he has almost no power, and will undoubtedly get arrested sooner or later."

"Guy makes a good point." Sonic agreed happily. "We can trap Eggman in a world where he has nothing, and no power. Worse than anything we could do back home." he stated, "Now...I'm gonna go...explore." he said before he blurred off, leaving everyone behind.

"I can't do that," Roll stated, "Even if you say that, I can't let Eggman stay alive. He's done too much to just be punished like this."

"Roll-chan, Sonic left already. You're arguing with nobody." Amu pointed out.

"I wasn't arguing with Sonic-san," Roll frowned, "I was referring to what Yamato-san said about Eggman trapped here. You know why, too, Amu-nee."

"Even if you can't agree with it, Roll-san," Yamato spoke up, "Your revenge doesn't matter right now. You need to find your friends and family first. Right now...Eggman doesn't matter. If you chose to ignore the family you have...revenge will be meaningless." he stated, "People who have family they can still be with...should focus on protecting them above all else."

"I know, Yamato-san," Roll replied, "Family comes first to me always. But if we do run into Eggman, I will end him then and there."

"You're just dragging on a pointless argument," Tusk complained. "We need to find the final Kings Credential."

Amu considered on something before shaking her head, "We also need to be ready for a long stay if we can't find it soon." she pointed to the west, "See? It's already turning to night."

"...Ah!" Yamato said. "You can all stay with me," he offered with a smile.

"Really?" Amu, Roll, and Leo asked, looking at him.

"Hai...but...how to explain all of you to my Uncle?" he muttered.

"...Ano...Maybe we could be those 'cause players' you mentioned," Amu suggested.

"That'd work for the city...but my uncle...He makes costumes. He's liable to invade some personal space to find out how you made yours…" Yamato muttered regretfully.

"...He better not grab Leo's tail…" Leo grumbled, petting his tail.

"I'll reboot him." Sela said before grabbing a branch and nailing Leo upside the head, knocking him out.

"Well...I guess we should get going then." Yamato said.

"Go on ahead." Tusk sighed.

"Tusk...you're not coming with us?" Amu asked.

"No," he glared at them. He then walked over to the Link Cube before just standing there.

"Ano...is he okay?" Yamato asked.

"Tusk...is very hard to get used to new folks." Amu explained, patting his shoulder.

"Hai…" Yamato nodded slowly before Roll ran over to Tusk and handed him her umbrella on the chance it rained.

* * *

 **Omake: Eggman's Legal troubles!**

"Cubot...Orbot!" Eggman shouted as he dug himself out of a dumpster.

"Right here, sir," Orbot replied, falling out of a rain gutter.

"Eeyup. Ah'm right here, pardner," Cubot replied, a stick of wheat in his 'mouth.'

"Oh joy...another change." Eggman groaned, taking a banana off his head. "Where are we?"

"Best guess, Sir...Earth." Orbot explained as they saw normal humans all trying to avoid the trio.

"Damn it! That no good Yamato trapped me back here on Earth!" Eggman growled, "...Wait. Then that also means Sonic is trapped here as well…"

"Yes...but so are we...with no means to go home." Orbot reminded.

"I know that!" Eggman snapped, "No matter. I just need the right tools and such, and I can build the Eggman Empire here on Earth!"

Eggman laughed as he began walking and walked off the sidewalk. Before Eggman could continue jaywalking, he stopped at hearing the sound of sirens as he turned to see a figure in a bike ride up to and then in front of him.

Riding the bike was a figure wearing bright blue armor with a signal light on his chest of green, yellow and red, red siren lights on each shoulder, and knee pads resembling the same stop lights as well. He wore a motorcycle helmet on his head, with a black visor and a metal mask resembling sculpted lips. The figure slowly got off the police bike before he looked down at Eggman Cubot and Orbot.

"Upholding the traffic rules of justice! My name is...Signalman!" he stated as he pulled out a ticket book and wrote on it, "Young humans who can not follow the basics of traffic safety...should stay home and eat pancakes." he said, sticking the ticket to Eggman's forehead.

"What?" he asked, taking it off before his eyes bugged out. "5...5...50,000 dollar fine for jaywalking?!"

"I'm taking it easy on you, old man. Return to your retirement home." Signalman ordered, poking Eggman's nose.

"Old man?! I am Dr. Robotnik! The greatest scientific mind in the world!" Eggman snapped.

"Soka...then you can afford the full ticket." Signalman said, taking the ticket and giving Eggman a new one.

"100,000?!-?!-?!" he shouted in outrage. "You know what I think about this?!"

"What?" Singalman asked before Eggman stuffed the tickets in his pants and then took them out and stuck them on singalman's face.

"Now piss off!" he muttered, walking away.

"Resisting and breaking the laws of Traffic safety…" Signalman said as he crumpled the ticket. "Signizer!" he shouted, taking a badge-like device with a stop light theme before unfolding and extending a baton. "Shock mode!" he shouted, poking Eggman's back.

"Shock...shock mode?" he asked as Signalman pressed the trigger. "GAH! BZZZRT!" he cried as he was shocked so much, his skeleton became visible.

"Law breaking monsters like you do not deserve pancakes." he said as a charred Eggman fell over, landing on Cubot.

"Erg!" Cubot grunted as he poked out, sparking a little from a few shocks from Eggman's body and wearing an Italian mustache, "That's a spicy-a meatball-a!"

"Oh my...Um, officer…" Orbot began.

"Accomplice!" Signalman shouted, bonking Orbot and shocking him, before he bonked Cubot and shocked him, knocking them both out. "Yosh…" he said, writing another ticket and sticking it to Eggman's forehead.

"Uh…." Eggman groaned. "Don't tell me...200,000?"

"One Million!" Signalman stated.

"...screw that!~" Eggman shouted, picking up his robots and running as fast he could.

"Chase in progress!" he shouted, mounting his bike before changing his Signalizer into a gun, "Smash Beam!" he shouted, shooting a yellow laser that hit the back of Eggman's head and knocking him down.

"Ow! The back of my head."

"Your skull is harder than normal, perp. But it won't matter...you're going to intergalactic traffic jail!"

"Traffic jail?"

"It's like Traffic school...that you can't escape from." he stated, cuffing Eggman to his robots and slinging him over the bike.

"Pft! Please I know someone who really breaks those laws in seconds." Eggman said.

"Hi, Eggman! Bye, Eggman." a blue blur said, blaring by and causing a speed tracker to blow up.

"Hm!" Signalman said, a glint forming in his visor. He cuffed Eggman to a light pole before mounting his bike once again. "Upholding the traffic rules of justice! My name is...Signalman! I'm going!" he shouted, driving off while sticking another ticket to Eggman's head now that he can't remove it.

"...What does it say?" Eggman asked.

Orbot managed to look at it, "...Um...You do not wish to know, sir."

"You have 1 billion dollars to pay," Cubot said in the voice of Dr. Evil from Austin Powers. Even holding Orbot's pinky finger to his mouth.

"...How do you get all these things?" Orbot questioned, seeing Cubot wearing a grey business jacket.

"Gahhhh!" Eggman shouted. "I hate this world!"

"Don't worry, Sir. I will have us free soon."

"How long?"

"An hour."

"No one's gonna catch Sonic. That guy's gonna be chasing him forever."

"Hey… What's with that weirdo over there?" some onlookers asked.

"He argued with the legendary Signalman...Is he stupid or something?"

"Totally super stupid." people began pointing and laughing at Eggman.

"Piss off!" Eggman snapped before multiple cop cars flew by..

"Well, at least one of them noticed us." Orbot said...at that one cop car stopped. The officers looking at them.

"Oh, way to go, Orbot," Cubot commented sarcastically, "And in case you weren't paying attention, that was sarcasm!"

"But…"

"Zip it!" Cubot said and when Orbot tried to say something, "Zip it!"

"Alright sir, come on. We'll take you back to your old folks home." the cops said putting Eggman in the back seat and driving off leaving the robots behind.

"I AM NOT AN OLD MAN!" Eggman barked.

"Sh…" Orbot began, only for Cubot to hold a finger to his mouth.

"Zip." Cubot said, making Orbot glare at him.

Next time on Eggman's legal troubles!

Eggman: Okay. A lot of robots here are stealing your blueprints and ain't no one gonna…

?: Freeze fatty!

Eggman: Wha…who? Where how when?!

?: For multiple crimes against the people, it's Judgment time!

* * *

 **O.N: god how long have we been writing we started april 1st….its october now…*sees we all have beards***

 **Z0: Huh? *strokes beard while thinking* What can I say...time sure does fly...especially when rewriting.**

 **SZ:...*tears beard off* Sorry about the long wait f-*eye twitches* YEOW~~~~~!**

 **GT: …*takes off the fake beard* I just bought this because I saw everyone else had a beard. And true, Z0, we went through a lot of revisions before finally settling on this.**

 **SZ: Yup, and a lot of new stuff happened regarding Sonic and Zyuogher. For Sonic, we got the announcement of two new games, Sonic Mania, and the Project Sonic that kinda hints that we MIGHT be getting the Freedom Fighters in an official Sonic game. *sees a few people raise fingers* and before you say anything, those were just cameos in that one game, Sonic Spinball.**

 **O.N: speaking of past O.N that goddamn retard, forgot to mention it's also Sonic 25 anniversary alongside the 40th Super Sentai anniversary.**

 **SZ: Eeyup.**

 **O.N: stupid O.N he's such a dumbass tool i'd love to choke him out there he is choking him!*chokes myself***

 **GT: *blinks twice* Uh...Is ON channeling Leo right now? Someone channel Sela to get him to stop if he is.**

 **Z0: *sits to tea* hm…*takes out baseball bat and smacks O.N* yes...the beard does bring wisdom.**

 **O.N: in order to make up for the long wait, we have EXCITING news, first off Team X-Over happily announces next project coming soon Kamen Rider Ex-Aid what will he crossover with that's my secret and Z0 protects all my secrets*Z0 pumps gaschon magnum***

 **Z0: Tell now before I decide to remove wisdom for youth and violence.**

 **O.N: and a rewrite of Kamen Rider Decade and Skylanders is nearing, also updates to kaizoku + vampire are coming as this fic goes on they will be important to each other.**

 **GT: To the former of the two, it'll be a lot more interesting than the original, espeically with the recent release of Skylanders Imaginators revealing a lot of juicy stuff to make things interesting and more equal between Skylanders and Kamen Riders.**

 **O.N: and me and Z0 here will soon be spoiling readers with upcoming ultraman fics, Z0 what do we have in mind mostly for our readers in terms of ultras?**

 **Z0: *yanks of beard revealing to be totally fake* Yes then let me give one for sure Ultraman X and everyone's favorite digital adventure series. Digimon.**

 **O.N: current title is X Adventure, look out for it as Digimon has appmons out and we currently still have adventure Tri going on.**

 **Z0: Indeed. That is one fic that for sure will be able to share this universe. If we can actually find something for the most recent ultraman Ultraman Orb, then that too will happen, mostly likely after the X fic has ended chronologically.**

 **O.N: in personal news and more or less like a vow for myself something coming soon in honor of many and i mean many returns and reboots will be a reboot of toei spider-man and i can relate to this cause one of sonic the hedgehog writers were dan slott current writer of the comics and spider-man gave you toku nerds super sentai believe it or not.**

 **Z0: *pulls up comic image of a Sonic from a world parodying Spider-man facing an Eggman parodying Goblin* Ta-dah more proof.**

 **O.N: so look forward to more insanity from us, finally to end it all off, readers who are the first to comment the first 10 we will introduce your ocs we will only take one oc each and have them cameo at best to fit with the problem of the chapter, and with that i'm, ready to close off, partners end words?**

 **Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, any and all OC replies shall be handled by the others! They are good at that stuff so don't bug me about it at all.**

 **SZ: I'm Seanzilla115, co-writer for Friendship is Timeless.**

 **GT: I am GammaTron, co-writer of Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles!**

 **O.N: And we out*vanishes in a plume of smoke***


	2. Don't Underestimate this planet!

**Z0: So...chapter 2 already. This is the first of these shared universe fics we are doing that I'm posting. Yet it's the Super Sentai one...and my pen name is Kamen Rider ZER0...anyone feel a kind of irony from that or just me?**

 **GammaTron: Does anyone even** _ **know**_ **what 'irony' means?**

 **Seanzilla: Who knows?**

 **Z0: I like to think our readers have more than half a brain, at least enough to understand the concept.**

 **GT: So very true, Z0. Now let's see…*puts on some reading glasses while pulling out a paper*...Time for a recap.**

 **Z0: *coughs into hand in exaggerated manner* Last time we followed our human hero, Kazakiri Yamayo, as he was hurled into a strange world of unknown danger and interesting characters. Vegas...I mean Mobius! Anyway, after meeting many colorful anthropomorphic animal folks in this new world. After much randomness, an attack by the not so threatening Eggman result in many if not the whole country being trapped on Earth now...Where the Deathgaliens aliens have chosen as their new hunting grounds. Now Yamato and these creatures from another world must band together into their own pack, herd, community any term for a group of animals living together.**

 **GT: Currently, the Mobians he has found are Amu, a white Tiger, Sela, a Shark, Tsuk, an Elephant, Leo, a Lion, Sonic, a Hedgehog with a talking sword known as Caliburn, and Roll, a Hedgehog-Fox hybrid known as a Hedgefox. Will they find everyone? Well...**

 **O.N: SUUUPPPPERRR!*Smashes in rolling on the ground* HERO TIME! Starts now!**

 **GT: GAH! *falls over in startlement***

 **Z0: If you didn't get that; When two shows like Kamen Rider and Super sentai run parallel, then well they do this morning thing called Super hero time. And officially Zyuohgers and Ghost are a pair. Seen with Ghost showing up in episode 7 of Zyuohgers original show.**

 **GT: *nods* And with us, they're still a Super Hero Time in the shared universe we've set up for the two. While in Japan, it is now Zyuohger and Ex-Aid. ...I just love that opening theme of Ex-Aid's…**

 **Z0: That song is so awesome. They keep getting better and better singers for the opening themes. But yeah, Japan has begun Ex-Aid as Zyuohgers reaches it's final half, soon we will get a brand new sentai in the new year, but that is a story for another fic.**

 **SZ: Mmm hmm. Now without further ado, let's begin this story of ours, shall we?**

 **GT: *nods* Let's get this story on the road!**

 **Z0: As with most fics until we hit a certain point we still need to put up disclaimers to prove the point we got no legal claims or etc. Amu-chan your turn.**

 **Amu: *appears behind GT* hello! As the writers state, they own none of the rights to Super Sentai or Sonic. Those belong to their rightful owners such as Toei and SEGA. Please just enjoy the story and be sure to review.**

 **GT: Yosha! Let's get on with it! *pulls down the screen***

 **The world still has much to discover, but with the hearts of five connected, the world can discover these things, for those five shall protect it with a roar of victory.**

* * *

 **(begins Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger opening theme)**

 **Haruka oozora e jiyuu ni habataku**

 **Kibou mitsumeteru shounen no hitomi**

 **Eagle, Shark, Lion, Elephant, Tiger, Honnō Kakusei!**

 **Saikyou no ouja Zyuohger yasei no PAWAA de**

 **Chikyuu no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

 **Zettai teki shousha Zyuohger taiyou yori mo moeru**

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Zyuohger!**

* * *

"Leo...LEO?!" Yamato shouted as they already lost Leo while walking towards his home. "Where could he have gone?" he asked, looking around in confusion.

"Oh don't worry. Knowing Leo, he's taking a nap somewhere." Amu muttered. "Roll-chan, how many times have you known Leo to fall out of a tree in the middle of the city while taking a nap?"

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday," Tusk replied.

"Since I first met him, he's fallen out of trees while taking a nap in the city 134,198 times," Roll replied with complete certainty.

"See?" Amu smiled.

"And yet he's still stronger than most of us." Sela sighed. "If something in him were serious...he almost might be respectable."

Amu began to laugh, "Aahaha...oh...You were being serious." Amu blinked, seeing the look the shark was giving her.

"Guys… That's not inspiring faith in Leo." Yamato sighed. The group then heard people gasping and talking before the 4 of them slowly walked over to some trees where they saw families pointing and taking pictures...of Leo...in a tree.

"ZzzzZZZzzzz...steak...pot roast...mutton chops…" Leo listed types of meat in his sleep, "Sushi...yellowtail."

"...I take it that this is a normal occurrence for those that often come here?" Roll questioned, seeing none of them freaking out.

"Uhm...I think they think that Leo is a cosplayer." he muttered.

"ZZZZZZZZ!" Leo roared louder before he fell out of a tree, "Bwa! Who what where?! Honno Kakusei!" he roared, flashing into Zyuoh Lion.

Sela, Amu, and Roll facepalmed with sighs, ' _We need to not let him do that as a first response…'_

"Wow!" the voices of children awed, making the girls peek through their fingers as they saw kids hugging Lion.

"What...who...why am I being attacked by munchkins?!" he asked in surprise.

"It must be because Leo looks like a superhero." Yamato chuckled.

"Yamato!" Lion shouted, "Help...there's too many...and they keep touching! It's an attack of the cute!"

"It's your own fault," Sela pointed out.

"Aw~...They like Leo." Amu giggled.

"Help...me…" Lion groaned from under a dog pile of kids.

"Ah...come on guys…" Yamato sighed as he picked up kids off Lion as he groaned and flipped over to his back.

"Ah...that was tiring...I'm beat nap time again." he snored, falling back to sleep.

"Come on…" Yamato groaned grabbing his leg and pulling him across the ground, his head bumping into several rocks along the way...yet it did nothing to awaken him.

Roll shook her head, "He's a heavy sleeper, yet a fall from a tree easily wakes him up."

"Let's just dump the body and be done with it." Sela stated brutally.

"Sela...he's not dead," Amu pouted.

"He's dead weight." she argued.

"Zzzz…"

"And he's asleep... _again_."

"Let's just hurry…" Yamato sighed as the group made their way to...a huge wonderful looking Tree house...that was an actual house.

"Sugei...Yamato-san, is that your home?" Amu asked.

"It looks amazing, Yamato-san," Roll noted, her tail lightly moving.

"Wow...I didn't know humans could live in trees like this." Sela blinked.

"It's more my Uncle's house…" Yamato spoke before he remembered. "Ah!" he panicked. "I...I can't even begin to explain you guys to him."

"Eh? Ano...You did mention he tends to be a little invasive when trying to understand 'cause-play,' hai?" Roll asked.

"Hai...but my Uncle he's...he's…."

"Arf! Arf!" they heard from the treehouse.

"Hmm?" the girls all blinked as Lion woke up, reverting to Leo.

"Who's barking?" Leo asked.

"Okay...uhm...something else hard to explain is…" Yamato began as he blocked the exit to the door as the four walked up to him.

"Nani?" they all asked as they slowly went up the steps to the treehouse.

"Well, you see... My uncle takes his...uhm...work to a very strange degree…" he noted as they made it to the front door.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked, opening the door before pausing and closing it. "There's some kind of Seal Mobian in there looking for his contact." he explained in surprise.

"That's...my...uncle." Yamato explained slowly.

Leo took a second to think before clinging to the door. "EH!? Your uncle is a Mobian?! How?! When?! Where!?" he shouted.

"No...he's not a Mobian...he's wearing an animal costume." Yamato explained.

"Costume?" the four otherworlders all asked.

"You mean like little kids back home like to do for playing pretend, hai?" Roll asked.

"Uhm...kinda…" he muttered scratching his cheek. "He's an artist, he mainly makes sculptures of animals. He thinks if he...acts like the animal he's sculpting...he'll be able to do a better job." he explained.

"I...I don't get it?" Leo muttered.

"His uncle is weird." Amu whispered.

"I can somehow read your guys' lips...and yes he is weird." Yamato sighed.

"Yamato, was that you?" Yamato's uncle asked from the other side of the door. Yamato in his panic pushed Leo off the railing.

"AH!" he cried while the girls walked backwards down the stairs quickly as the door opened.

"Ah it is you! Good. I need you to go pick up some new art supplies I need. Also, we need groceries. I got peckish and finished half the stuff in the fridge." the man explained, pushing the seal head up to reveal the face of a kind older male.

"Hai...don't worry Uncle Mario...I'll take care of it." he nodded simply. "I'm going to bring some friends of mine over later just so you know. They need a place to stay for a while."

"Oh no problem. We got plenty of room." he smiled as he handed Yamato a grocery bag.

"Hai, I'll be home in a few." he smiled as Mario walked back inside as the door clicked closed. "Ah…" he sighed, leaning against the wall.

"If 'peckish' means he eats half a fridge, I'm not sure if I want to see him when he's starving," Amu noted.

"Ah...well to be honest...we tend to not have much in our fridge," Yamato explained, "My Uncle and I have been living what he calls a bachelor lifestyle. Just enough for us to eat and get by the day."

"That's not good at all," Roll noted, "You need good balanced meals every day." she picked up the grocery bag, "I don't mind cooking as thanks for letting us stay with you, Yamato-san."

"Thank you, Roll-san...but first, find a way to explain your appearance long term to my Uncle. Without that cube you guys might be stuck here a while." he sighed with regret.

"We'll be fine. I'm sure it won't be to hard to find. Maybe it was just blown away and some human found it," Amu suggested.

"In that case, we'll just have to treat finding it like one of Roll's many random pets." Sela muttered.

"Help! I'm stuck in the flower patch!" Leo cried, buried halfway into a garden of flowers.

"...Random pets?" Yamato blinked twice, slowly looking at a blushing Roll that found playing with her tail more interesting than anything else.

"She just attracts all kinds of little animals," Sela shook her head, "It's like she's some sort of magnet for cute little animals that cause all kinds of chaos."

"Despite saying that, Sela likes taking care of them just as much," Amu stated, making Sela blush a little. "...What? Yamato needs to know all about us if we are going to be staying with him indefinitely."

"Help our Leo!" Leo cried in despair, his legs kicking around in anger. "Hey look! A mole is in here...AH! The Mole scratched my nose!"

"Question: are you guys just used to ignoring his moments?" Yamato asked the girls.

"Yep." Sela nodded.

"Mostly…" Amu murmured.

"Hai," Roll sighed.

"I'll dig him out...you girls can help me with shopping…" he sighed before he grabbed his backpack and pulled out a hoodie, "Here...I can lend you these to hide if you want."

"Arigatou, Yamato-san," Roll and Amu thanked.

"It's better than attracting attention." Sela sighed as she helped Yamato pull out Leo. As they did, they noticed a sudden flash of Yellow from him. "Eh?" she blinked as she lifted him by his leg.

"Pfft!" Leo's voice gagged as he spit out dirt. But...his lion face was gone...and replaced with...a human? "What's with the looks?"

"AH!" the girls and Yamato screamed, dropping him.

"What?! What's on my face?" he asked touching his face...and he noticed. "WHOA! My fur is gone! And my whiskers...my nose...my mane!?" he asked grabbing his dreadlocks that had turned from brunette to blond. "Oh thank god…"

"Leo...you...you look...like a human…" Amu said as Roll hid behind her, her eyes wide, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do nothing! I just kept overhearing how I got to hide, and I didn't like that, so I thought, 'Hey...what if I-that's me, Leo-looked like a human? Like Yamato!'" he stated, explaining what he was thinking. "Then boom...I'm human. Guys...am I still pretty?!" never let it be said Leo did not have a high self image.

"..." Amu and Roll shared looks before both held up a 7.

"A...a 7...is that higher then Yamato?"

"..." Roll held up a 5, "Not a big fan of the color red."

Amu held up a 9. Roll and Sela looked at her.

"What...he's cute." she argued.

"Can I point out Leo...is human!" Sela argued, pinching both Amu and Roll's faces.

"Ow-ow-ow!" they both cried.

"AH! SHE'S RIGHT!" Leo roared, causing all three girls to cringe from the loud voice.

"How is this even possible?" Amu asked, rubbing the side of her face. "I kind of want to be human too now…" she admitted.

"Well...Maybe you can try what Leo did," Roll suggested.

"Be an idiot?" Sela questioned.

"Oi…" Leo complained.

"Hm…" Amu muttered before a white cube of light formed around her head...and changed her face from its original white tiger Mobian state to that of a human girl with short hair. "Ah...did it work?" she asked, holding her face before she felt her hair.

"Sugoi…" Sela muttered.

"How did you guys do that...Roll-san can you do that?" Yamato asked.

"Mnnn…" Roll tilted her head, "I'm not sure, Yamato-san. Demo...it kinda looked familiar."

"Familiar?" Sela repeated.

"Hai. Like when you all changed into those suits against that alien that became a giant," Roll noted.

"Then...the Kings Credentials are what allow us to do this?" Amu guessed, "Sela...You do it, too." she ordered, pointing her new human hand and manicured finger at Sela.

"Me?" she blinked. "But how...I'm not good at clearing my head like you two."

"Hey!" the two former feline themed Mobians complained.

"Well, Sela-san, maybe you just try to think about what you think you'd look like if you were human," Roll suggested, "Otou-san always said 'Never look at the world for what it is, dare to see the world for what it could be.'"

"Hm…" Sela sighed as she facepalmed before the blue light changed her into a human form. Her hair that was once made of fins was now normal human-mammal hair braided around her head. "Did...did it just work?" she asked, not even opening her eyes.

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Seems so."

"Hai."

"You somehow still look scary…" Leo said, only to get kicked in his new human nose, sending him stumbling head over heels down a hill.

"Leo…!" Sela seethed.

"You look amazing, Sela-san," Roll complimented as she put her received hoodie on, "Mou...I'm kinda jealous now."

"Until we find something for you...you'll have to hide your face as much as possible…" Yamato muttered. "You can go out as you are now and again, but it will be safer to hide a little. I can't guarantee everyone will give you warm receptions."

"It seems you'll need to play the shy game for awhile Roll." Amu noted.

"Hai," Roll nodded before picking up the grocery bag, "Ne, let's get going then! I have to make a good meal for everyone, after all."

"I'll lead you guys to the mall. We can find my Uncles materials over there, and Roll? I'll give you some money. Dinner is 100 percent up to you tonight." he smiled.

"Arigatou, Yamato-san!" Roll beamed.

"Wait for Leo!" Leo cried, crawling his way back up the hill.

"Ne...what's a mall again?" Amu asked.

"Big store with lots of different stores inside." he explained.

"Wait...even clothing stores?" Amu asked with stars in her eyes.

"Hai…"

"No time to waste!" she shouted, grabbing Yamato's arm and dragging him off, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"Roll...should we feel happy Amu has found a boy she likes...or sorry for Yamato for being said boy?" Sela asked her friend.

"Mmm...You know what Kaa-chan says, Sela-san," Roll giggled.

Sela sighed, "Hai, hai. 'Love just is.'"

* * *

Aphrodite looked up from counting a roll of paper money, "I felt Sela-chan just said my favorite phrase." a groan came from the beaten up overweight man in the alley she was in, "You hush it. Not my fault you didn't realize that 'no' means 'No.' Now I am confiscating this stuff since it was in your wallet, so it is most likely the cash in the human world."

* * *

Tusk grunted as he began walking through the forest. He raised his trunk up higher as he began sniffing. What made Tusk very interesting even among his own kind was his sense of smell. Whereas most Mobians all had keen senses of smell, Tusk had a sense of smell so acute he was better than most dog mobians who had trained their noses. This had proven useful to him many times over, from simply telling if a fruit he wanted to eat was already rotten to smelling Eggman's robots miles away. It also helped to find people. Among the scents he had committed to memory, the current one was one he needed to find for a plethora of reasons.

"If I was Tails...and I was trapped in some random new world...I would…" Tusk muttered as his trunk pointed to one side of the forest. "I would find a place with metal and oil smell...most likely a garage big enough for a plane and to hide in." he muttered, curving his trunk in a way to lessen his sense of smell.

The Elephant mobian began his trek through the forest. As he did, he thought about what he'd have to do if he had to walk through the human city...To which a green flash changed his head. Tusk stopped near a lake as he noticed his new human face. Normal skin, short black hair, his once braided white hair now utterly gone. Tusk felt so...naked with this small nose and no well...tusks.

"How do humans live looking like this…? Their noses can't do anything but smell." he muttered as he continued walking, following the smell of the Twin Tailed Fox.

* * *

"Deka…!" Roll and Amu awed as the five entered the mall.

"Believe it or not...this isn't even the biggest mall in Tokyo." Yamato explained. "It's just one of many small ones."

"There are places _bigger_ than this?" Leo asked.

"Of course." Yamato smiled. "But this is the closest to home so I come here very often." he explained before noticing the only person beside him was Roll. "Ara…?" he asked looking around. "Roll-san...where did they go?"

"Leo went that way, Amu-nee went that way, and Sela-san went after Leo," Roll replied.

"Let's...find them later. First, shopping." he sighed as he took out some money and handed it to her, "Buy whatever you need. If you need more, come find me."

"Arigatou, Yamato-san," Roll smiled.

"Just promise me to be careful. You don't have this human power like the others," he added as he looked around. "Although...maybe you're not the one to worry about." he muttered. "Anyway, when you're done, go wait near the fountain," he pointed at a fountain nearby, "I'll meet up with you there...and then we can find the others." he explained as Roll happily saluted to his orders before walking off to the ground level grocery store.

"I hope the other Mobians aren't casing to much trouble."

* * *

"Achoo!" Sonic sneezed as he was running down the freeway. "Ugh...alternate world cold maybe." he shook it off as he smirked, looking behind him to see the police squad chasing him down, "Haha...Now this is fun! I've never had a chase this fun before!" he laughed as he sped up, turning into a blue streak of light down the freeway.

"Why must you antagonize this world's task force?" Caliburn questioned.

"Since in this world they don't go 'Oh I'm so sorry Prince Sonic' and let me do whatever I want. In this world, I'm not royalty...I'm just Sonic The Hedgehog! And I'm gonna enjoy it 'till we have to go home!" he smirked speeding up. "Live a little, Caliburn buddy! We are in a world from what I can tell has so many heroes alien invasions are a yearly problem. For once, we don't have to worry! This world is more or less taken care of, so we can relax!"

"Antagonizing the task force of this world is not something that relaxes me," Caliburn replied.

"Yap-yap nobility, chivalry, blah," Sonic joked, "Let's see how far I can jump this unfinished bridge!" he said, making Caliburn's eyes bulge at hearing that.

"Oh no. Oh no no. Oh nononononono!" Caliburn spoke quickly.

"WHOO!" he laughed shooting off the unfinished freeway like a blue bullet through the sky, "EARTH ROCKS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he flew through the sky from his jump.

* * *

"Was that Sonic?" Tusk asked walking down the street.

* * *

"Hmm…" Yamato hummed, looking through the art supplies.

A streak of blue flying past the stores window. Yamato blinked, thinking he heard something, but shrugged it off and went back to his task.

* * *

"Mmm…" Roll frowned, "I'm not sure if I have enough…"

"Oh please! Have a discount as a first time customer," the cashier informed quickly, a blush on his cheeks, "Sixty percent off your total!" ' _A Furry Cosplay gal like this...with a cute figure and that chest...Sugei~!'_

"Eh? A-Arigatou!" Roll beamed before she blinked twice, ' _That sounded like Sonic-san laughing while Caliburn-sama was screaming about his recklessness...again.'_

"SOMEONE IS BEING LOUDER THEN ME!" Leo's voice roared, shaking the building slightly.

' _And there's Leo…'_ Roll sweatdropped as she paid and left, unaware of the manager running up and whacking the cashier with a paper folding fan.

* * *

Space, currently the location of the bow and arrow-themed ship belonging to the Deathgalien crew…

"Haha…" Ginis laughed in...a monotone as he watched the video of the Zyuohgers defeating Jagged on a constant loop. "Oh...what excitement." he laughed on while taking a sip of his red wine looking drink, "Naria...replay."

"Hai." she bowed, replaying the scene where Yamato became Zyuoh Eagle.

"I knew Earth was full of colorful folks with powers...but this is the absolute best." he sighed, finishing his drink before putting it on a tray Naria was holding. "Okay, the grieving for Jagged is over. Prepare for the blood games." he ordered, getting comfortable in his throne.

"Hai." the three aliens present all bowed to their master.

"Let's see...the old order was Jagged, Azald, and then Quval. So Azald...you have the next turn." Ginis offered to the hulking blocky blue alien.

"Haha!" he laughed, his reptile-like mouth curving into a sinister smile. "Leave it to me, Owner. I know just the guy to give those flesh bags a good lesson in pain!" he shouted, bashing his block like fists together, "Halbergoi!"

At that, the door opened as an alien walked in. Its body was a clown like blend of red and blue, red curving rock forming a sort of tunic over half of its upper chest, and then for rest of its torso before separating and covering the upper thigh of each leg. The rest of his chest was blue in color with silver vein like accents, each of his shoulders were rounded beige striped red and white with blue dots, and his left had a fan like ridge while the right had a blue crystal spike. His face was kind of drooped with a nose like section that drooped down over his mouth and seemed to mold into his neck, the left side of his face was a blend of red, blue and white, before forming a fan off the side of his face, a second one on the right side of his face but smaller and hanging off his jaw, and connected to his one blue eye. His weapon was fitting of his name: a Halberd that was black with red rings around it; the blade was very irregular, and had a blue crystal edge to it.

"Halbergoi of Team Azald reporting for duty!" he saluted.

"Halbergoi...go down to Earth and team those meat bags the lesson of pain. Rain it down on them!" Azald ordered.

"With much pleasure, Azald-sama!" he nodded, tapping his halberd to the ground before he took a handful of silver coins and walked off to teleport down to Earth.

* * *

"Okay...that's everything," Yamato smiled, reading off his uncle's list of art supplies. It was mostly putty to seal cracks in his new sculptures, a new chisel, and some paint. "I hope Roll-san found everything she needed." he muttered as he walked over to the outdoor fountain of the mall, spotting Roll sitting near it with a few large bags.

"Oh! Konnichiwa, Yamato-san!" Roll greeted, looking up from a book in her hand.

"Ah...you bought yourself a book, too?" he asked with a smile.

"The cashier gave it to me for free," Roll smiled, holding it up to reveal it was a book on Japanese culture.

"I'm not sure I gave you enough for all this, though," Yamato blinked twice.

"I got a sixty percent discount on my total purchase as a first time customer!" Roll beamed, her movement making her chest jiggle a bit.

"Eh, really...must be a new promotion they're doing," he muttered. "Anyway...where are the others?" he asked out of curiosity.

The two then heard a splash behind them, making them blink as they saw Sela in her Mobian Form as she jumped out of the fountain and then back in. Roll facepalmed, giving a sigh of annoyance.

"Gomen nassai, Yamato-san. I should've been paying attention than reading about this place's culture," Roll apologized as Yamato was gawking at the fountain.

"Why Sela-san…" he gawked that the most level headed was the first he found goofing around.

"Ah! The water is amazing!" she smiled, poking her head out of the water, "Do all human places have pools like this?"

"Despite the size...that's not a pool…" Yamato pointed out.

"Sela-san loves anything with large amounts of water," Roll explained, "You should've seen her the last time we did a volleyball tournament on the beach. She and Amu as a team...nobody can win."

"But that's a fountain. It's not meant for swimming," Yamato noted.

"Ah...that's boring...This thing is like a pool," Sela pouted as she reverted/turned into her human form.

"Didn't you notice all the coins in it or the sign that says no swimming?" Yamato asked.

"Sorry, sorry." she sighed as she got out. What Yamato found interesting was it seemed her clothes weren't even soaked.

"Not...not even gonna question it...where's Leo?" he asked. Roll patted his shoulder before pointing at a tree where Leo was sitting in the branches and sleeping again. "Oh come on…" he sighed.

"Nap spot on Earth number three…" Leo sighed, snuggling up in the branches, "200...more to find…"

"Well...I guess as a male Lion...Leo's not really good at anything besides fighting, is he?" he asked bluntly but factually.

"I'm still shocked he's good at art," Sela noted.

"Eh?"

"Hai. That was surprising. Almost as shocking at how skilled his calligraphy is," Roll nodded while popping a blueberry into her mouth.

"Yet...he can't draw that well for some reason." Sela muttered.

"It's such an odd thing with him." Roll agreed.

"Wait...Sela...Leo...Roll...Where's Amu?" Yamato asked as he counted those present.

"...Most likely? A clothing store," Sela replied.

"Or...smoothie truck." Roll pointed at Amu, still in human form thankfully.

She was currently standing next to a food truck that sold smoothies. And the trashcan next to her had a mountain of cups. Amu was currently sipping on what they could only guess was her 30th cup.

"Yummy! Blueberry, strawberry, wild berry, and a hint of lemon to add a sour taste." she smiled, going back to drinking.

"Amu has an amazing sense of taste. She can tell what every single ingredient in a dish is after one taste." Sela explained, "No one can stump her. She can find the secret ingredient in everything, even in Roll and her mom's secret dishes she has found out everything."

"We did have her swear to never reveal those secret ingredients," Roll noted.

"You're lucky Amu doesn't care much for that. The moment you gave her the next dish, she just happily forgot," Sela chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I-did she just say they have a blueberry flavor?" Roll asked.

"Yep," Sela nodded. "Among many others." she looked at Roll...only to find no one, "Nani?" she looked at the truck to see Roll at it.

"Free of charge," the male cashier informed, blushing as he handed Roll an extra large cup.

"I'm sorry about him," a female worker said, bonking him on the head and knocking him out.

"Eh?" Roll tilted her head, not really getting why she was apologizing.

"Oh, just a thing with this one." she smiled. "Please come again, Miss." she said to Amu. "You're the only person to be able to pass the promotion of guessing the ingredients in your drink. Therefore, your drinks are on the house for this time."

"Oh wow! Thanks!" Amu beamed, "In that case, I'll take ten more for the trip home...ah...right...Yamato-kun! Money!" she shouted.

"Eh!?" Yamato gawked in surprise. "Why didn't you ask me sooner?"

"I forgot," she smiled cutely.

"Mmm…" Roll looked at the prices before taking out the cash Yamato had given her, Yamato noticing she hadn't even made a dent out of it and counted, "This is enough for the ten, hai?"

"Thank you very much," the female cashier smiled, taking the money.

"Well...that was lucky." Yamato sighed as he noted Sela gone again, "..." He looked at the fountain as Sela was swimming from side to side faster than any human ever could. "..." he then looked at Leo, who was attracting a crowd of people again, "..." A tick mark formed on the young human's head at the antics of these three.

"Arigatou for giving me money today to get groceries, Yamato-san," Roll thanked, giving him the remaining cash, "I'll make sure to make something really good for you and your uncle with what I got!"

"Thank you…" he sighed before he turned to see the antics of the three Mobians in human guise: Amu going back to drinking her smoothies while she began looking at things to buy, Leo attracting a crowd of people from his sleeping in a tree, and Sela and her breaking all olympic records for swimming while in a fountain, "Mou…" he sighed, "CUT IT OUT, YOU THREE!" he shouted, making all three of them jump in shock.

"Meep," Roll squeaked as she hid behind the bench she had been sitting on, ' _Yamato-san sounds mad.'_

"Crap!" Leo cried falling from the tree.

"Uh-oh.." Sela and Amu said at the same time.

"I get you three are excited, but you're causing a lot of trouble with this nonsense." he told all of them as the three fellow transforming heroes slowly made their way over to him, "Can't the three of you calm down just a little?"

"Sorry...Yamato." the three all said like sad kids being scolded by a teacher.

' _Yamato-san sounds like Kaa-chan when someone manages to get her to the breaking point,'_ Roll gulped.

"Ah…" Yamato sighed, trying to calm down. "Let's just go home…" he sighed.

"Home…?" they blinked.

"Well...until you can find the last cube...you guys need a home." he explained. "So...until then my home is your home." he explained as if it were simple.

"...You are the best!" Leo beamed as he hugged Yamato.

"Ah...you surprised me, Leo." Yamato said.

"You're the best guy in the world! You're officially my buddy!" Leo stated loudly as he slung his arm around Yamato's shoulder.

"Will there be enough room for us?" Sela asked.

"It's not the biggest of places, but there should be enough room for everyone. Worse comes to worse, you can have my room and I'll sleep in the living room." he stated. "Besides we have a ton of camping gear too."

"Arigatou! Now I'm really motivated to make a big meal as thanks, Yamato-san!" Roll bemed.

"Yay! Make lots of extra so we can take some to Tusk-kun." Amu cheered.

"Thank you, Yamato." Sela smiled.

"Of course." he nodded.

"Oh...what's that over there?" Leo asked, seeing a store for video games. "That looks violent...I want one!" he said running off in that direction.

"Ah...Leo!" Yamato called out to him.

"Ooh...the clothes over there look so cute!" Amu cheered happily.

"Amu?" Yamato and Roll asked sarcastically as she left. The two then looked towards Sela...who was staring at a poster for a water park with stars in her eyes, "Sela, mou…" they sighed.

"Ah...I didn't want to do this but these three leave me no choice." Yamato sighed.

"Eh?" Roll blinked twice.

"Wait right here...Roll-san...I know how to make them comply." he sighed, walking off for a second and leaving Roll to ponder what that meant.

* * *

"Gomen…" Leo, Amu, and Sela all sighed sadly as Yamato literally went and put collars on them to keep them from running off again.

"You three were acting like a bunch of hyperactive kids...it was the only way to keep you from running off again." Yamato groaned as he and Roll took turns holding the collars so they wouldn't run off again. "Leo...you actually chased a car."

"The guy was honking at us...I had to rip the tires off." he muttered.

"Amu-nee, did you have to try to buy everything in that store?" Roll questioned.

"It was cute...and they had lots of white and pinks...plus fluffy stuff." she pouted.

"Do you want to question what Sela tried to do or should I, Yamato-san?" Roll asked, glancing at their human friend.

"You can have it…" he sighed as they walked through the forest to their new temporary home at Yamato's place.

"Arigatou. Sela-san, why did you throw that guy out the window?!" Roll demanded.

"He was looking at me and Amu for too long..mainly behind us." she stated with a slight crossing of her arms.

"I'm pretty sure he was looking at your tails...those refuse to go away, you know," Yamato pointed out. Leo and Amu's tails wagging around for emphasis.

"Come to think of it...why do your tails still stay?" Roll asked, "It seems rather odd."

"Perhaps some things just can't be removed even by...magic, I think?" Yamato offered.

"This stinks… My tail is still vulnerable…" Leo sobbed in realisation. The realization that bad habit with things going for his tail...can still continue even in a human form.

"Mmm...Come to think of it, a lot of the boys there kept giving you things for free in the stores," Amu pointed out to Roll.

"Actually...I noticed that too." Yamato admitted.

"They were? I thought that was just because they were being polite to a first time shopper," Roll noted.

"Once is believable Roll...but 12 more times...you have to see a pattern." Sela sighed, "Sometimes you're more dense then one would think."

"At least I didn't throw a guy out a window," Roll pouted.

"It was kind of cool she did it with one hand." Amu pointed out.

"Don't encourage that…" Yamato sighed as they made it to the treehouse. He then proceeded to take off the collars before putting them into one of the bags.

"Are there any very important rules we should know before we enter, Yamato-san?" Roll asked.

"Just that try not to spook Uncle with your true forms...or in your case, Roll, try not to get too close to him until...we can explain all of this in a way that doesn't make him panic. He's an easily spooked man really." he explained. "I suppose the only other rule is when he's home and sculpting, try not to go into his studio...which is also his room." he explained as they began walking up the stairs, "Other than that, he's in his room or out talking to clients for his next project...Or studying animals face to face."

"You mean by using the costumes?" Leo asked.

"Exactly." Yamato nodded as he opened the the door. Before he noticed a note on it. "'Yamato off to deliver a sculpture. Be back by dinner'" he read as he took it off the door. "Ah what luck he went out." he sighed.

"Which way is the kitchen, Yamato-san?" Roll asked as Yamato opened the door, "I'd like to get dinner started as soon as I can."

"It's that way through the double doors." Yamato pointed as he put the bag of art supplies down on the large table in the center of the room.

"Arigatou," Roll thanked as she moved out, carrying the four large bags of groceries, a bag of blueberries carried by her tail.

"I've never understood why she likes blueberries so much," Leo muttered, "They always turn Leo's tongue blue."

"Well, most foxes tend to eat any kind of seasonal berry in the wild," Yamato noted, "Does her mother do that as well?"

"Aphrodite-sama? Well...she loves strawberries more than blueberries," Amu replied.

"Well, she could have gained the taste for it from her mother." Yamato offered.

"Sugei...this place is cool." Leo said as he climbed up a tree branch in the room to a little deck near the roof. "Leo's found his room!" he said as he curled into a sleeping spot to call his own.

"I'm not shocked that he picked a high place," Sela shook her head.

"Well at least he's getting comfortable." Amu smiled.

"Hai." Yamato smiled as he grabbed some camping supplies.

"Yamato-san, what's this big white thing on the counter?" Roll called from the kitchen.

"It's a rice cooker," Yamato replied, "Use a strainer to clean the rice, put it into the cooker, fill it with water to the point it says, and then close and secure the lid before turning it on."

"Soka...Arigatou!"

"No problem." he smiled while grabbing a folding chair before he grabbed a bag and began stuffing some fruits into it

"What are you doing?" Amu asked.

"I'm going to take your friend Tusk some stuff." Yamato explained. "He doesn't seem to like me...so at least I want to give him this...so he doesn't have to just sleep outside. With this camping gear, he can sleep and relax better. And some food so he doesn't have to worry about going out on his own to find some."

"Don't bring him peanuts," Roll advised from the kitchen, "Just...please don't."

"Hai, I know. Besides, I figure being an herbivore, Tusk would appreciate more fruits and vegetables." he smiled, holding up the fruit.

"A smart move," Sela nodded before seeing curtain to one end of the living room, after pulling it back and revealing a...bathtub, "...I call that."

"Th...The bathtub?" Yamato paused in his packing.

"Why is there a bathtub in the living room?" Amu asked in a whisper.

"Uncle Mario's doing," Yamato replied, "I didn't question it...we have a full shower in the bathroom though." he explained quickly.

"Oh thank god." Amu sighed, Roll sighing in relief as well at hearing that.

Yamato nodded as he finished putting the last of the supplies he thought Tusk would need into the pack, "Okay. I'm going to go see Tusk now. Maybe Sonic will be there as well." he said as he walked for the door.

"Have a safe trip. And don't worry if Tusk is cranky...he's always like that." Amu waved him off.

"Amu-nee, Sela-san, I think I need your help in the kitchen," Roll noted, "It might take until Yamato-san comes back, even."

"Hai!" Amu smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Before she came back and grabbed Sela by her leg and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Ah...chotto!" she shouted in surprise.

' _I owe her one,'_ Yamato thought as he left to go find Tusk.

* * *

Tusk found an old worn out hanger for planes. Even if the hanger was a bit rundown, there were scattered bits of forgotten planes about, foliage growing on them. He sniffed the air slightly before he sighed.

"Yeah...he's here." he sighed as he tried the doorknob...it was locked.

Tusk blinked before he raised up his free hand. At that, Tusk's hand burst through the door...and unlocked it from the inside so he could open the door.

"Tails!" he shouted while walking in. "Tails, it's me; Tusk! I can smell you!" he shouted while walking in, "Tails! Where are y-AAAAAAAAAAH!" he looked up to see a chain now wrapped around his leg and keeping him upside-down, "...I actually fell for this? I think I've been around Leo for far too long."

"Nice try. You're not Tusk...Tusk isn't human." Tails's voice stated as Tusk looked at his reflection.

"Right...I forgot about that." he blinked before a green flash reverted him to his Elephant form.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Tails's voice gawked before a yellow blur shot down from the rafters above and gawked.

"Told you," Tusk said as his trunk stretched out and bonked Tails on the head. "Now...get me down will ya? ...My head is big enough without all my blood rushing into it."

"So you admit you have an ego?" Tails joked as he flew up to the top of the chain.

"Very funny…" Tusk muttered as Tails pulled out a little bolt on a device the chain was going into before the chain came out fully...letting gravity take control of Tusk and bonk his head on the floor, "You know...I have half a mind to throttle you."

"Eh-heh-heh...Sorry," Tails apologized before flying down, "But how did you look like a human, Tusk?"

"This." he explained, holding up the transformed Kings Credential. "This use to be one of the Kings Credentials...but it changed...and gave me powers." he explained as he handed it to Tails. "I know magic and science aren't exactly the same...but well who else do I have to help figure this out?" he pointed out with a sigh.

"This was one of the Kings Credentials?" Tails asked as he began to look it over, "Hmm...I'm not sure if this has ever happened before. How did it change anyway?"

"Long story short...We got pissed off at some alien that was being worse than Eggman. So this changed, gave us powers, made us crazy stronger. But…" he trailed off as he looked at it, "It wasn't just us it gave power to."

"Huh? Who else did the Kings Credentials change for?" Tails asked.

"Leo...Amu...Sela...and…" he trailed off with a sigh. "That human...Yamato."

"Really? Huh...Well, out of all Mobians, you four had the most contact with the Kings Credentials since you all guard it," Tails noted, "And Yamato had his since he was a kid. Maybe that constant contact with them let them do what they did."

"Then why does he have Eagle powers?" Tusk questioned.

"Okay...yeah that one stumps me honestly." Tails sighed in admittance, "You should've mentioned that, though."

"I figured I'd wait for when you made up a theory…" he joked sarcastically.

Tails nodded, "...Now what's this about an alien being part of these changing and you five gaining new powers?"

"Would you believe the humans have it worse than we do?" Tusk asked.

Tails shrugged, "Possibly. There were some old newspapers in here, talking about things like masked heroes fighting monsters and a tabloid on this group of five color-coded figures fighting creatures."

"...It's kind of ironic when you say that last part." Tusk muttered, "But from what I can gather myself… It seems evil aliens invading from space is nothing new to them." he explained. "There's even some intergalactic police force that deals with illegal aliens committing crimes on this planet."

"You mean the SPD?" Tusk looked at Tails, "I fashioned a radio from some old rubber bands, an empty toothpaste bottle, and an old engine I salvaged here and it came on a talk show, talking about the SPD's latest case."

"I see. Well, this world is interesting, but first things first: a way home. Look, the Link Cube was blown up by the alien. You're about the only one I know who can help me fix it, but that can wait for after we get the last Kings Credential," he added.

"You lost one?!"

"Yeah...we lost that one...somehow!" he growled in anger, "Ugh...nevermind. Look, we're trapped on an alien world. Who knows how many of us are here? We need to think of something, find the Queen...anyone."

Tails nodded, "Well...Maybe I could make a tracer for Mobian signatures."

"That's a good plan. But first, safety for those we do find. I don't want to call all humans bad...but...well, Eggman," Tusk spoke, earning a nod from Tails, "So I want to think of a way to keep them safe for our indefinite stay here." he muttered, his trunk scratching his head.

"Well, where are Amu, Sela, and Leo? Did you find anyone else besides me so far?" Tails asked.

"We found Roll stuck in a tree...and Sonic...well...he's your best friend...you know him by now." Tusk muttered once more with a groan.

"Fell into a patch of water not even knee-deep again?" Tails deadpanned, earning a nod from Tusk.

"Then after we beat the evil mineral based alien jerk, he just took off." Tusk added.

"Well, that's Sonic for you," Tails sighed before flying over to a device and turning a few switches, "Maybe we'll find something on the radio."

=This is an all points bulletin. All speed-related SPD units, there is an unidentified blue hedgehog humanoid of unknown alien origins= the radio spoke up =Current speed is at Mach 3 heading southeast=

"Oh, for the love of the Mother Emerald!" Tusk shouted, trumpeting in rage, "Really, Sonic...Really?!"

"Well...at least he's relaxed."

"Is leaving him to be trapped in human prison while we all go home an option?" Tusk asked honestly.

"Nope," Tails sighed.

"Ugh...Alright, that's one headache covered. Next problem...those of us who can't outrun an entire world's police force." Tusk sighed. "Well...I suppose I should be happy that Yamato guy let the others stay at his place...now I won't have to worry about Leo shouting off the top of a building calling himself King of the World...again."

"Wasn't he like crazy off catnip that time?" Tails asked.

"He shouldn't even be affected by the stuff…" Tusk muttered. "Ugh anyway...time to work your impossible stuff, Tails. We need a way to recreate my human trick."

"Well, what did you do when it happened the first time?" Tails asked, handing the Kings Credential back to Tusk.

"I thought how it'd be a pain in my rear to deal with humans who would freak out a walking...well me." he explained, "That or people would think it's a well made costume and still bug me." Tusk was maybe just a little antisocial.

"So you were thinking that you should probably look like a human so you didn't stand out," Tails noted.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"You're so antisocial." Tails smiled.

"I can snap you like a twig with my strength." Tusk stated bluntly.

"Sorry...sorry." he chuckled not at all worried, it was just Tusk being Tusk. "So...you want me to..?"

"This Kings Credential's energy isn't too different from a Chaos Emerald...and you made a fake to dupe Eggman once, didn't you?" he asked/reminded.

"True," Tails nodded, "But let me be clear on this; you just thought of being a human?"

"Yes."

"Well, how did you imagine yourself looking like?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. Just a human," Tusk huffed, unaware of the cube glowing and him changing again.

"Ah...It seems to react to your thoughts," Tails observed.

"It works for the most part." Tusk sighed. "It means we can go out all we want among the humans without some worry of being mistaken as aliens or monsters." he nodded.

"I would like to go and buy parts for a plane without being harassed." Tails admitted.

"So...we are in agreement then. Find out how this thing does it, copy it, and pass it out to others."

"You make it sound easy." Tails said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well...if you can't, then who?" Tusk asked.

"Nicole for one, but I have no idea where she is," Tails replied.

* * *

"This will be an optimal place to hide in until we are able to locate the others," Nicole noted as she looked around the abandoned warehouse she and Haseo had entered, "It is in the outskirts of the nearest city, people who come near this place are few and far between, the plumbing is still fully functional, and the wifi is optimal here."

"S...soka," Haseo noted.

"Furthermore...it would appear Sonic has attracted attention of this world's police force. Best not to be somewhere we can be associated with him at the moment." she added logically. "I assume the thrill of...rules applying to him make them more fun to break."

"H...hai…" Haseo nodded a bit before he noticed her stagger a bit, "...N-Nicole-san? Daijoubu?"

"I am fine. There are not many nanites here, though," Nicole replied, "I am unsure how long I will be able to maintain my current appearance until they shut down from being unable to recharge."

"Eh?! A-ano...i-isn't there anything I can do to help at least?" Haseo asked, the young twin-tailed fox worried for the lynx.

"I'm afraid for now all that can be done is to try not to waste my limited energy reserves." she explained, "Or in layman's terms...take it easy." she simplified, earning a nod of understanding.

"Oh...o-okay…" Haseo nodded, though it was clear he was still worried about her.

"Do not be concerned, Haseo. I will be okay," Nicole assured, "I was able to...acquire...some funds. Using them, I was able to acquiesce a generator. When it arrives, I'll be able to use it to recharge the nanites."

"...O...okay," Haseo nodded a bit as he began to look around.

 _'This world is strange...but interesting,'_ Nicole thought, ' _I was able to get what would seem enough for a month, but performing it was taxing even if they were easily hackable...I do hope we can find someone who can help make me something that works better then the generator I was able to obtain._ '

* * *

"Okay...We've got this much," Sonia noted as she counted the money as best she could, "Ugh...Why do they even use paper here? Rings are so much easier."

"True, but lucky for us…" Aphrodite held up a guide book, "One of the perverts had this in their pack."

"A guide book?"

"Yep!" Aphrodite beamed, popping the 'p' at the end, "And it even includes what this stuff is called; Yen." she held up one of the paper bills and a coin, "The numbers on them tell us how much they're worth." she turned a page in the guide, "Ooh~ It even includes some of the finer hotels and...what the heck? A...Sonia, sweetie, look at this."

"What is it?"

"Are these people...sleeping in dryers?" Aphrodite asked, showing a picture of a capsule hotel.

"Humans sleep like this?" she asked in surprise, "It looks like something from science fiction…"

Aphrodite nodded before turning the page, "...Well this explains why it's been so easy to get all this currency; we're in the 'Red Light' district."

"Red Light district?" Sonia pondered before reading about it, her eyes widening as a blush formed on her face, "...Oh. my. Mother Emerald."

"Well, I think we have enough for one of the more conservative apartment places that accommodate 'Cause-Players'," Aphrodite noted, "Shall we leave this place?"

"Please!" Sonia pleaded, "The sooner we're out of this perverted place, the better!"

* * *

 _'Seems to be in his late twenties,'_ Manic noted as he looked at a man standing before a store from an alley, _'Business suit means he's a pencil pusher, but a few creases in places and some faint marks show he does his own suit instead of a cleaners.'_ the man opened his wallet and looked into it and at the store, the green hedgehog seeing the look in the man's eyes, _'...Can't do it to the guy. He just saved enough to get a toy for his kid.'_ he walked to the other side of the alley and saw another man, _'In his late thirties and a bit overweight. Got the snooty vibe to him,'_ he looked at the board of the cafe and then at the drink the man was holding, _'The most expensive drink in the place, too. Add in that the name is unpronounceable without a lot of practice and you've got the rich vibe.'_ he smirked as he watched the man leave the place, _'Bingo. He doesn't even bother with cards, just keeps the cash all together.'_

He proceeded to walk out onto the sidewalk. He didn't try whistling or humming a tune and looked as if he were just looking about. He managed to suppress an eyebrow raise and confused look at a girl giving him a wave while dressed up as a catgirl and returned it. He walked past the man he had been looking at and just went on his way, passing by a brunette with a worried look on her face. A few minutes later, he entered an alleyway and chuckled.

"Easy as eating one of Aunt Aphrodite's strawberry cheesecakes," Manic noted as tossed and caught a large wad of cash in his hand before pocketing it, pulling out a few lower cash notes.

The brunette, who was down on her luck and needed just a few more dollars for a gift for her aunt, was shocked to find a few high numbered yen in her purse.

* * *

Sonic kept running before he skidded to a halt. He turned around and noticed his tail standing up. "Oh don't tell me…" he sighed, remembering the last time this very thing happened to him and his friends. "Really? It hasn't even been a full day and we are getting another alien attack?"

"It appears so," Caliburn noted.

"I'm assuming the more the chill my spine feels, the closer I get." he muttered before turning to the left before he blured off down way.

"Be careful," Caliburn warned, "We do not know if this one will be like the previous or different."

"Well...it's better than letting this guy go around and do who knows what. The last one was bad, just imagine how bad his brothers or mother would be." he joked.

Sonic then skidded to a halt coming upon a hill out-looking the city, and standing atop it was Halbergoi. The Alien was currently taking mental notes of the cities layout.

"I bet if I destroy that part...and that part, then over there, I'll corral all the meat bags in one section...and then I can take out a huge chunk in one move." he muttered to himself as a Moeba wrote that down in an alien language on a holographic screen.

"Hm...you know that could work in a real strategy game way." Sonic admitted, appearing next to Halbergoi.

"Right...da! Who the hell are you, blue one!?" he shouted, grabbing for his Halberd only to grab a stick. "Huh?"

"Looking for this?" Sonic asked, holding it up.

"Give that back! Thats where all my powers come fro...I mean...that's my favorite stick." Halbergoi corrected himself to late.

"Oh well, if it's your favorite...then now I have to take it." Sonic said, using the alien's own halberd to slash the Moeba. "Smell ya later, Rocky!" he taunted before blurring off.

"...I hate it when they do that," Halbergoi groaned before whistling sharply and Moeba troops formed, "GET MAH HALBERD!"

The Moeba's all saluted, one smacking himself in the eye and falling over. The Moeba who seemed more coordinated looked at their dumb brother before looking back at Halbergoi.

"GET!" he shouted, making them all scramble to run after Sonic.

* * *

"This always happens with him," Azald muttered, seeing the blue hedgehog do what he did.

"Yes...his reliance on his weapon for power is rather...inconvenient," Quval added.

"It does lead to a hilarious mini-game, though," Ginis chuckled, eating a bit of popcorn.

"Owner...what's that?" Azald asked.

"Naria found it on Earth. Humans eat it when enjoying entertainment. Mental note: Steal all of the Earth's 'Popped Corn' and keep it for myself," he chuckled, popping another handful into his glowing mouth, "Buttery."

* * *

"Okay...so...I've studied the cube." Tails said as he walked besides Tusk, the latter in human form, and the former wearing a huge hooded aviator jacket to hide himself from humans. "And it's energy is amazing...but seems inert unless you hold it."

"Meaning on its own...?" Tusk began.

"Might not work for me, but that's just one problem to overlook." he stated as they walked past some houses. "Speaking of which...do you know where to get food? I'm...kind of hungry."

"Not sure…" Tusk muttered as he began thinking.

"Well...I suppose that should have been something we looked into before working on the correlations between magical doohickey and science…" he muttered, his tails wagging around while thinking as well.

"By now, if she had everything, Roll would be done with one of her family's recipes…" Tusk muttered.

"Ah...I would give one of my tails for some of her food." Tails joked before a dog barking made him jump into Tusk's arms, "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!"

"Tails...it's a puppy." Tusk pointed out as the two looked down at the dog.

"A...I knew that," Tails sweatdropped.

"He must be able to tell we're not human." Tusk muttered as the dog kept barking at them. "Well...you at least." he joked.

"Tusk, that's not funny…" he groaned.

"Come on. It's a puppy." he sighed, dropping Tails on the ground.

"Ow…" he groaned having falling on his rear. "You know you could put a person down gently."

"Tails, you can fly." Tusk reminded as he picked the puppy up and moved it over to the front door of the house beside them. "Stay." he tolled it as it sat down.

"Tusk, please food… My brain will grow weak without food…" Tails complained.

"Ah,...would it help you to know I can smell something that smells like one of Roll's specialties being cooked a few miles away?" he asked.

"Lead the way!" Tails, instantly recovered, declared, his tails now going nuts in excitement.

"Come on, it's just a short trek through the forest." Tusk sighed as he began walking.

The two began making their way back into the forest before long and made their way along the path. As the two walked, Tusk looked towards the creek where the Link Cube was being kept. Tusk sighed at the sight of the missing chunk of the ancient device leading to his home. The one thing that kept coming back to mind, his family. It hadn't been a full day or so, but already he missed his home. He missed coming home each day to find his father reading peacefully in his study.

"Hey, Tusk, were you carrying camping equipment before we got sucked in?" Tails asked, the question cutting through his thoughts.

"What?" he asked as Tails pointed at the green colored tent, a pair of folding chairs, sleeping bags, even a basket of fruits and snacks next to a fire pit that had been set up.

"Wow...you work fast, why didn't you tell me you had some snacks of your own." Tails smiled as he pulled his hood off before jumping down and landing next to the small camp. "Come to think of it...since when could you set up a tent? You can barely work a radio, let alone set up a tent."

 _'But I didn't,'_ Tusk frowned as he looked at it all.

The two then jumped as they heard rustling from the tent as someone crawled out. They saw Yamato as he finished setting up a sleeping bag inside. The young man gave a good sigh of accomplishment.

"Yosha," he nodded before noticing Tusk and Tails, "Oh. You found someone, Tusk-san?" he asked.

"Yamato?" Tusk asked as Tails dived for the food, taking an apple and eating.

"Mmm…" he hummed happily at eating. Tails was very hungry, it been awhile since he ate even before he came to this world, "So juicy…"

"...I just realized he has two tails," Yamato blinked twice, "Huh…"

"No one's sure...that's just a thing with him." Tusk muttered. "Well...I'd by lying if I said he was the only single one...but he's the one most famous for it in general."

"Yo," Tails saluted as he stood up while grabbing a banana with his tail.

"Hi," Yamato waved.

"You set all this up?" Tusk asked.

"Oh...hai." he nodded slowly. "I get you must really miss home." Yamato explained. "And...you're not gonna open up to anyone here just yet. I assume you guys have been friends for a while, so you looked for someone you trust." he explained while looking at Tails.

"That's right." Tails nodded before taking a bite of the banana.

"So...I just wanted to help...I know you probably don't like me, let alone trust me, and I don't blame you," Yamato said as he pulled out his cube. "Uhm...I just wanted to give you this camping stuff as a peace offering. The weather is kind of hard to predict around here, so maybe a dry place to sleep would be nice." he added as he put the cube down. "And...I think this belongs to you."

"It's true." Tusk said, picking it up. "This doesn't belong to you. Why it worked for you...I'll never understand. It should have never worked."

"I don't understand it much, myself...but its power let me protect my home. So...that was all I really needed it for," Yamato explained.

"Soka." Tusk said slowly.

Tails looked between them. Despite how it seemed, Tails had to admit it was better than most conversations Tusk had with others. He bit down on his banana once more, eating the last of it.

"Ano...Roll-san is making dinner at my house. If you want, you guys can come eat with us." Yamato offered.

"Well...Roll is a great cook…" Tusk muttered, looking at Tails who nodded happily, wanting to eat too. "And last time I turned down her cooking, she was pouting for a week…" he muttered looking away slightly.

"No one likes a pouting Roll," Tails muttered, "Because a pouting Roll means an inquisitive Aphrodite-sama. And an inquisitive Aphrodite-sama becomes Mama Eagle Aphrodite-sama. And Mama Eagle Aphrodite-sama leads to…"

Tails and Tusk shuddered, sporting haunted looks in their eyes.

"Haha...species or race aside, Mothers are still mothers." Yamato chuckled.

"It's not funny…" Tails sobbed.

"Let's just go...before Tails eats all my food supply." Tusk grunted.

"Hey…" Tails complained at that comment.

"Three summers ago when we went to Downunda on my demanded two week vacation on Queen Aleena's orders," Tusk stated.

"...Okay. Fair point."

"Let's eat." Tusk sighed.

"What should I expect from Roll-san's cooking?" Yamato asked.

"Heaven," Tails stated bluntly.

"It's great." Tusk nodded as the trio began walking until they spotted the tree house. "Is that a house in a tree…?"

"Uncle Mario's idea," Yamato replied.

"Cool." Tails said as his tails began spinning and he flew up to the front door rather than take the stairs.

"Uhm...how is that...possible? I'm pretty sure tails...don't work like that?" Yamato muttered.

"Honestly...we haven't a clue… He just began doing it one day after Sonic went and I quote: 'Hey Tails, why don't you try spinning your tails around like a helicopter?'" Tusk stated, making his voice sound stupid and silly while imitating Sonic.

* * *

"Achoo!" Sonic sneezed as he tapped Halbergoi's spear on a Moeba's head, making it back off. "Tusk is making me sound stupid again." he muttered, using Caliburn to slash one of the alien grunts.

"That is not difficult some days," Caliburn noted.

"Ohahaha...yeah, like the time I slept in a rocket that got shot into space. How was I to know I was sleeping on a rocket test site?" he muttered, slashing the Moeba's away.

"Shahra mentioned thou did not notice the rather large sign informing that it was a rocket test site."

"Don't make me relive it...I landed in the ocean...worst day...ever." he shuddered, cutting down more of the aliens before he blured off as Halbergoi huffed as he jogged after him.

"I...hate...that...whatever it is…" the alien groaned, following the blue streak left behind by Sonic. "When I get my halberd back...I'm going to skewer him and that stupid city…"

"Gonna have to catch me first, champ." Sonic taunted, appearing behind him, before taking the alien's own weapon and swatting him in the rear, making him fall over.

"GAH!" Halbergoi cried out.

"Come on! Step it up," Sonic smirked. The Hedgehog then blurred off once more, leaving the Alien to groan and chase him.

* * *

"We're home!" Yamato called, opening the door as Tusk and Tails followed in behind him. "We also found a friend of yours."

"I was promised food!" Tails smiled.

"Tails!" Leo roared, grabbing him in a hug. "Sela, look! I found Tails!"

"I found him." Tusk said, chopping Leo's head and making him flash back into his mobian form. "And it seems you can also do that trick."

"Ow…" Leo groaned, falling over and bringing Tails with him.

"Ow…" Tails groaned, pinned under Leo.

"What was that?" Amu asked, poking her head out of the kitchen. "Ah, Tails-kun!" she gasped.

"Help…" Tails groaned. "Leo...eats...too...much."

"It's all muscle…" Leo groaned.

"Come on," Tusk picked up Leo while Amu helped Tails up before hugging him.

"It's so good to see you again!" Amu cheered.

"You guys, too… Can all of you do this human trick?" he asked, noting her human face.

"I know...Ain't I cute?" she smiled as her tail wagged around.

"I...have no frame of reference really…" Tails admitted factually. "Oh...Yamato, is Amu's human form considered attractive?" he asked Yamato, suddenly making him fumble around and trip, making him hang on to the wall to keep from falling over.

"Uhm….ano...eto...ah…" he muttered getting his wits about. "Truthfully...Amu-san's human appearance is...by my standards at least...attractive." he said slowly as his cheeks tinted red slightly.

"..." Leo was about to say something only for an apple to fly from the kitchen and jam itself into his jaw. "MMMM!" he panicked, falling over and forgetting to breath through his nose.

"Whatever you were about to say...this was better," Tusk bluntly spoke.

"You're welcome," Sela nodded as she walked out, carrying a tray with a few bowls of mixed fruit.

"So Sela too...who can't turn human besides me?" Tails asked.

"Just the Thr…" she looked at Human Tusk, "Four of us." she corrected herself.

"MMM!" Leo groaned from the ground before Tusk stepped on his tail, making him spit the apple out. "Yeowch!"

"Konnichiwa, Tails-chan!" Roll greeted as she walked out, carrying a few platters in both her hands, on her head, and on her tail.

"Please tell me you have enough for me too…" Tails prayed as he clasped his hands together before Tusk elbowed him. "Ow...and Tusk…"

"Of course, Tails-chan. I think I made enough for several bears," Roll noted, "Dessert will be a multi-berry parfait."

"You didn't have to make a full meal, but thanks still Roll-san." Yamato smiled as he set the table with Sela and Amu.

"When will your uncle be back?" Amu asked as the front door was slung open suddenly. Sela kicked Leo, sending him head first into the kitchen, while Amu herself pushed Tails under the table with Roll zipping back into the kitchen.

"Oi, I'm back." Mario grunted as he carried in an animal head carved from wood. "Look, I made a panther!" he said happily. "I'm going to go paint it." he smiled. Before he noticed the three in human form. "Oh you guys must be Yamato's new friends. I'm his uncle, Mario Mori." he greeted, shaking Sela's hand before moving onto Amu and then a confused Tusk.

"Mah...thinking parts...feel great…" Leo mumbled, walking out of the kitchen still in Lion form. Mario turned towards Leo only for Sela to grab a plate and slap it on Leo's face, making him flash back to Human again. "Ow!"

"Oh...who are you?" Mario asked Leo in worry.

"I'm Leo...and I think my nose is bleeding…" he grunted. "Roll...can you get me a bandaid?" he asked into the kitchen.

"There's more?" Mario asked.

"Hai...our friend Roll. Ah...but she's very shy, so she takes a while to get use to new people." Amu quickly explained as she gently nudged Sela to play along with her. "Ne, Sela-chan, isn't Roll-chan a sweet girl but very shy at first?"

"Oh. Uh, yes," Sela replied, "But she is one who tries to make good first impressions through her cooking."

"That's right, so Oji-san please eat." Amu advised, sitting Mario at a seat. "It would mean the world to her if you liked it."

Sela moved her way over to Yamato before she began whispering. "Yamato...have you thought of a way to explain Roll to your uncle? Or for that matter Tails, who is stuck under the table…?"

"I'm trying...but I can't think of anything solid. Also...I don't want to tell my Uncle about the transforming thing…" Yamato whispered back from where he was, knowing it seemed Sela had a strong sense of hearing.

"Then what can we do?" Sela asked.

"Uhm…" Yamato muttered.

"Hey Tails...come out from under the table!" Leo shouted without tact, Sela, Amu, Tusk, and Yamato all looked at him in surprise at that, "What? ...Guy's stuck under the table after Sela was being mean and pushed him down there." he said before Sela spun around and kicked Leo upside the head, sending him back into the kitchen...a sound resembling a bowling ball getting a perfect strike being heard from within.

"Why are there bowling pins in here?" Roll's voice asked.

"Hm...someone under the table?" Mario asked, pushing his seat back as the four in the room all panicked.

 _'Crap!'_ all four shouted in their heads.

 _'Dammit, Leo!'_ Tusk and Sela thought.

"So...do I come out now?" Tails asked, poking his hood covered head out from the other side of the table so Mario didn't see his face.

"Oh, you must be this 'Tails' that Leo guy was talking about." Mario smiled.

"Uhm yes that is I...I mean me. Tails, Miles Prower, but Tails is what everyone calls me." he said, standing up and dusting off his jacket.

"Oh...well pleasure to meet you, Tails-kun." Mario smiled, holding out his hand. Everyone began sweating bullets at that. Once Tails turned around, Mario would for sure figure out he's not human.

"Oh wait…" Amu remembered. "Tails, wait," she stated bluring up to him. "Shouldn't you take off your costume from the party first?" she asked, using her head to point to the bathroom.

"Huh? O-Oh! Right. Thank you, Amu," Tails nodded.

Everyone sighed and fell over to the ground from the stress of the situation.

"Oh...Tails was wearing a costume...that explained the tails." Mario nodded in understanding.

"The stress is too much…" Sela sighed.

"How do sitcoms do this all the time?" Yamato questioned.

"Leo is okay!" Leo called from the kitchen before they heard something slip and fall, "Leo is not okay!"

"Sorry…" Roll spoke up.

"I see stars...come here, stars, I'mma eat ya." Leo laughed.

"Uhm…?" Yamato asked.

"He'll be fine." every Mobian in the house said at once.

"H-Hai," Yamato sweatdropped as Mario looked over the food.

"This all looks delicious, though...Why are these hamburger patties blue?" Mario asked.

"I marinated them in a blue sauce," Roll explained from the kitchen.

"Ooh…" Mario said at that as he took a bite, "Umai~!" he said happily.

"Really?" Yamato blinked twice before he took a bite of one as well, "?! U...Umai~! Why is it so good?"

"I could tell you...but then I'd need to silence you." Amu replied cutely. Mario chuckled. thinking it a joke...Yamato wasn't so sure that it really was. "Promise is a promise." she smiled.

"We told ya she swore an oath of secrecy." Sela muttered with a smile.

"Hey Roll...you have two sisters who look like you…" Leo said from the kitchen.

"There's just me in here, silly," Roll giggled.

"No, I see three Rolls...who are all doing the same thing as you...Hey! Stop copying your sister, other Rolls!"

"What was the rule for Leo with concussion again?" Tusk asked.

"Leave him alone?" Amu asked.

"Leo, if you don't stop, you won't get food," Roll warned.

"...Leo shutting up about your sisters now."

"These noodles are a delight! How did you make them so flavorful?" Mario asked.

"I put the cut vegetables in it on the open window for a minute to let their flavor be enhanced by the outside air," Roll replied.

"Sugoi~! Roll-chan, are you some kind of chef?" Mario asked, eating some more, "Cause...you should...be." he said between bites of food.

"I'm just a simple girl raised right by a loving mother and father and protective of her adorable baby brother," Roll sheepishly replied.

"Good...sell the shy act a lot." Amu whispered into the kitchen. "Use all the skills passed on from your Kaa-san and do your best to be shy." she cheered her friend.

"Normally...you don't get people telling others to be shy." Yamato muttered, enjoying his food himself.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she opens a cafe with her family's recipes in a few years," Sela shook her head.

"I bet it would be a hit." Yamato agreed.

"I can be their personal food critic." Amu smiled while drooling slightly. Amu sure loves her tasty food. "No worries, no secrets exposed of course." she stated proudly.

"You would just spend all day eating their food." Sela pointed out.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Amu said in a tone of shock.

"M-Minna…" Roll blushed inside the kitchen, "It...it's not really that good…"

"No...Roll, it's great. But Amu just wants to be greedy and eat it all." Sela sighed. "Even though she thinks she can eat whatever she wants."

"And yet I do...and my figure still stays perfect." Amu giggled.

 _'And yet who got the most free stuff at that 'mall' today?'_ Sela thought, glancing at the kitchen.

"Sela...are you thinking something that will make me mad?" Amu asked with a pout...in spite of the white aura of fear around her that made everyone shiver.

"This fruit salad is yummy, too. Ooh, blueberries…" Mario muttered, not noticing it as he focused of the good food.

"N-No, not a thing…" Sela answered quickly, waving the thought off as fast as she could. How Amu seemed to realize people were thinking these things confused them all so much.

"Leo is okay now," Leo informed as he stumbled out in his human disguise, a small ziplock bag filled with ice and wrapped in a paper towel taped to his head, "Why is my head cold?"

"Don't question it...be smart for once in your life." Tusk stated.

"Oka...wait...what's that suppose to mean?!" Leo asked. "I'm Plenty Smarts!"

"Exhibit A." Tusk countered while looking at the others.

"You've made some interesting friends, Yamato," Mario chuckled.

"I guess I have…" Yamato chuckled himself as they continued bickering.

"Can I come out now...guys?" Tails asked from the bathroom. "Guys...ah man...this is like the road trip all over again…"

"We do not talk about the road trip," all the Mobians stated in unison.

"Best not to ask…" Mario muttered.

"Agreed." His nephew nodded.

* * *

"I do wonder if Lady Roll would be capable of using this and not break the blade with that attack of hers," Caliburn pondered as Sonic continued on using him and the halberd on the Moeba and playing 'keep-away' with it.

"We can test that later!" Sonic said as he jumped away from the Moeba. They became more annoying since Halbergoi reminded them that their weird double bladed swords could also be laser rifles.

"A blade that becomes a gun...Such a strange concept," Caliburn noted as Sonic dodged a round of laser shots.

"I find it kind of cool…but it actually would be cool if you know...they transformed in some way...otherwise it's boring. What's the point of a sword shooting if it doesn't change into a gun in some cool way? It's like...what's the point?" Sonic ranted cutting down the Moeba's. He then jumped back as Halbergoi lunged at him.

"Return my Halberd…" the alien demanded.

"Okay." Sonic said.

"Wha...really?"

"Yep…" He smiled as he began running in a circle, whipping up a blue tornado before he chucked the Halberd into the distance and past the horizon. "Go fetch boy!" Sonic clapped his hands. "You gonna go fetch?" he asked, treating the alien like a dog.

"Y-Gh-g-Ah-You-hoo-hoo~!" Halbergoi was flabbergasted before giving Sonic a mean look, "You are very vindictive little blue creature."

"I try," Sonic cheekily grinned.

* * *

"That is a very vindictive little blue creature," Naria pointed out.

"Seems it tries," Ginis chuckled as Halbergoi's leader banged his head against a wall.

"I'm going to crush his head if he ever gets back here!" Azald shouted, denting the wall in the image of his face...fangs included.

"Haha...it's amusing though." Quval nodded.

"This is going into the blooper reel for this planet when the blood game here is over," Ginis ordered.

* * *

"Okay...I think I bought us a moment to rest." Sonic sighed as Halbergoi was long gone after his weapon. "I hate to admit it...but I don't think just hitting him with you or a spin dash will do the trick…" he sighed, leaning on Caliburn while memoires of the powers of Yamato and the others flashing back to mind.

"Indeed. As I am now, it would be a battle of attrition, one I believe we would surely lose," Caliburn replied, "Though the powers of the others. Surely, they would be perfect for ending this pile...of whatever he is?" he muttered, remembering how each time he cut at Halbergoi, he was not anything organic. It was like his body was made from some kind of mineral, "Perhaps it would be best if we find them posthaste...and not cause a fifty-two horseless carriage pileup of enforcers."

"Oh come on. I'm sure they've given up," Sonic shrugged before he heard a siren as a bike was coming over the distance. "Well...most of them anyway." he sheepishly chuckled before blurring off.

"Is...Is that bicycle moving upon a single wheel?" Caliburn asked.

"Don't know, don't care!"

* * *

"I've never been so full in my life…" Mario sighed in content, sitting in his studio. He then grabbed some pain and proceeded to paint the animal head he had sculpted.

"Finally…" Tails sighed, having eaten his meal with a happy sigh. "Ah...nothing beats Roll's cooking...This is the kind of cooking that makes me consider mooching off Sonic for more."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Tusk asked. "You're the smart one."

"Yeah...but this food is so good." Tails countered.

"Dessert," Roll informed as she set a platter down with multiple multi-berry parfaits, "Enjoy."

"Yay!" Amu cheered, taking hers.

"I'll go take my uncle his." Yamato said taking one of them. "Thank you very much Roll-san that was the best meal we've had in a long time."

Roll giggled, "It's not a problem, Yamato-san."

"You know it's almost not half bad here...like a vacation...where we still get to hit stuff!" Leo cheered, already in his makeshift room.

"..." Roll rubbed her arm as she looked at the floor.

"...We'll find them, Roll," Sela assured.

"I'm still worried. I know Kaa-chan will most likely be able to handle herself out there, I'm worried if Nicole-san is still with Haseo-chan," Roll replied.

"Oh right…" Tails remembered. "There are so many of us that got sucked up here."

"We need to try finding some of them." Sela agreed.

"Maybe Tusk can sniffed them out," Amu noted.

"I'm not a dog." Tusk stated.

"But you…." Tails began before Tusk shoved a spoon full of desert into his mouth. "Sorry…" he cried, feeling it a waste of desert that way.

"We'll find them one way or another. But it won't matter how many we find, we can't stuff them in Yamato's house and hide them from his uncle. And the giant garage…" Tusk began before Tails raised his hand.

"Hanger." Tails corrected.

"...the _Hanger_ Tails has turned into a workshop can't do so either...we need the last cube so we can take everyone home." Tusk stated to the others.

"Seems...we won't have much of a vacation after all…" Amu muttered in disappointment. "Alright." she smiled happily, once again making most everyone do a double take at that 180 change.

"...Maybe if we bought a place here, we could set it up as a…" she looked at the book Roll had gotten at the mall, "...cosplay cafe with Roll in charge of cooking," Sela noted.

"And what about when we all go home?" Tusk asked.

"We'll figure something out." Sela waved off. "Besides between Roll's cooking and the combined brians of you and Tails, the business part will be a breeze."

"I would like to point out...Tusk is the one who has any kind of knowledge about the business world...I just build stuff." Tails pointed out.

"There's also another issue," Roll added, "The currency of this world."

"You mean of the entire world or this country?" Tusk asked, making them all look at him. "I pay attention to what folks say."

"This country," Roll specified before pulling out a purse and opened it, "All we have are Rings and I'm not sure if Yamato-san would be happy if we asked for so much."

"The currency of this country is called Yen. It seems to take numbers very strictly since it doesn't use separation of numbers. For example, we add a period after the first amount and then the change. Here, it's just 100, remove the last two digits to get a fair idea of the rate between what it's worth to us and them." he explained.

"So...what's a 100 to them is...1 to us?" Sela asked.

"At least here that is...I wondered why it was odd when a store clerk asked for 10,000 for a few days worth of groceries. But it wasn't really 10,000, but 100." Tusk explained. "Sela, Amu, Roll, do you understand it?" he asked ignoring Leo.

"Hey...why not me?"

"Leo, you suck at math." Everyone said.

"You once said two plus two was fish." Tails added.

"It is! Take the shape of the two, flip another two around and put them together...boom Fish!" Leo shouted.

"..." everyone blinked twice.

"Hmm…" Tails pondered as he ate his parfait, "..." he swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking, "I think I heard something on the radio I made about platinum being worth a lot here. How many Platinum Rings do we all have?"

"Five," Tusk replied.

"One," Leo replied.

"Three," Sela and Amu replied.

"Ano…" Roll counted before pulling out thirty Platinum Rings, "Thirty."

"Where'd you get that kinda money?" Leo gawked.

"The maids all came down with the stomach flu at the castle, so I took over their cleaning duties for the day," Roll replied.

"Question...how many does Sonic have?" Tusk muttered as Tails pulled out ten rings. "How?"

"What? ...People respect the brains for a reason." Tails chuckled.

"Where is Sonic, anyway?" Sela pondered.

"Last Tails and I heard on the radio? Being chased by the SPD," Tusk replied.

"SPD?" they asked.

"Space cops." Tails simplified for them.

"For what?" Amu asked as everyone looked at her. "No...yeah I know, ask a stupid question." she sighed.

"So...what's the worst we can expect?" Sela asked before they heard knocking at the door.

"Guys! It's me! Please open up! There's some crazy dog guy after me!" Sonic shouted.

"How did he find us?" Tusk asked.

"Dog guy?" Leo asked.

"Never mind that!" Sonic complained.

"I don't know...What's it worth to you?" Tusk and Tails asked.

"What?!"

"All your platinum Rings, please," Roll informed.

"It's a small price to pay for not spending the night in Jail." Amu muttered.

"I mean...who knows? Aliens might find you kind of cute." Sela added.

"Alright alright…" Sonic sighed as he slipped a bag of rings through the doors mail slot then about 5 more. "That's it, I swear." he stated before he began trying to jam Caliburn through the mail slot. "Here...you can sell this for a few." he chuckled.

"...I am going to pretend I did not hear that, Knave," Caliburn frowned.

"Thank you for your bribe," Tusk chuckled, "Roll, open the door."

"Hai!" Roll replied before she opened the door and Sonic shot into the room and ended up falling into the tub in his haste before Roll closed the door.

"Ah thank you." he sighed before realizing he was in a bathtube. "Yikes!" he shouted jumping out.

"There isn't even water in it." Amu giggled.

"What was that noise?" Yamato asked walking back in before he saw Sonic sitting on the floor. "Sonic-san?"

"Yo Yamato, hope you don't mind my staying the night to evade the Coppers." he chuckled.

"Eh?" he blinked.

"Don't ask." everyone sighed.

"Ahem. Knave, do you not recall our activities prior to the canine officer chasing us?" Caliburn questioned.

"Oh right, Aliens."

"Huh?" they blinked.

"Another of those Deathgeliens showed up, but he's kind of useless without his spear, so I took it. Then I chucked that thing into the ocean and I bet he's barely finding it." Sonic explained. "So I realized he'll be back tomorrow, and your tails will all shoot up randomly, so you know maybe avoid tail accessories for a while on Earth." he chuckled. "Amu, Roll, I'm looking at the two of you."

"Hai," Roll nodded.

"I'm not getting rid of my tail ribbons." Amu pouted.

"Back up...to the evil space alien." Yamato said.

"No worries. His only tricks come from his spear or halberd...or harpoon," Sonic trailed off, "Anyway, if you can get close and disarm him, he's got nothing."

"Wait, really?" Tusk asked before Roll gasped, "What is it?"

"I need to show Tails-chan the video!" Roll replied, causing Tusk, Sela, and Sonic to face fault.

"Really…?" Sonic asked.

"She got to narrate a giant battle, of course she's serious," Amu nodded, "Still...kinda bad timing."

"Gomen, Amu-nee," Roll laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with a sweatdrop.

"Where were you and which way did you throw its weapon?" Sela asked.

"Let's see...I was in the middle of the highway...began spinning then I tossed it to the west." he explained. "I used all my speed to make sure it flew." he explained with a chuckle.

"So...that's all you did?"

"What? Caliburn admits as he is now he's not cut out to cut him. Get it?" Sonic chuckled, earning a groan or two.

"You neglect to mention that you merely toyed with them all and merely did light injuries instead of striking them as the others did earlier against the one called Jagged," Caliburn added.

"..." Sonic developed an annoyed look before he opened the window and held up Caliburn before chucking him out into the forest.

"Please don't throw swords into the forest," Yamato frowned, "There are innocent animals in it that could get hurt."

"He annoyed me. I wasn't just fighting for fun, I was keeping the thing from harming folks." Sonic pointed out. "I figured that more important."

"It is, but don't throw him because he annoyed you," Yamato frowned, "We live near a lot of animals here and I don't want to be hurt by accident because you got annoyed."

"Alright, alright, I'll never do it again." he promised. "But I'm not picking him up 'till the morning." he chuckled.

"Pick him up now," Yamato narrowed his eyes.

 _'He's gone into that again!'_ Roll thought before she zipped out and into the kitchen, the sound of the supply closet closing heard.

"Okay…" Sonic said with a sweat drop.

 _'He got Sonic to pick up after himself!'_ everyone gawked in their minds. Only Sonic's own mother had been able to do such a thing till now.

 _'No wonder Roll hid,'_ Tails thought, a small shiver going down his spine, _'I'm not even the target and I feel like I'm getting stared down for something bad.'_

 _'How does he do that? ...He's able to handle all this nonsense from them...and then get them to do as he wants...What is with this human…?'_ Tusk pondered mentally.

"Ne, Tusk, Sonic said he was holding the guy's weapon, right?" Amu asked, earning Tusk's attention, "So why not sniff it out?"

"What would be the point? We'll find him once he shows up." Tusk pointed out. "Besides...after that humiliation, I bet he's being yelled out for being stupid."

* * *

Azald held his hand over Halbergoi's head before smacking the alien and sinking him into the sand beneath their feet. The Moeba's searching for his halberd.

"Next time don't lose your weapon before the game begins!" Azald warned his player before he teleported back up to the ship.

"Hai…" the alien groaned in pain.

 ***poke-poke***

"...Did you just poke with a plastic shovel?" Helbergoi questioned, turning his head to a Moeba that had indeed done that, "...When I get dug out this sand, you are in big trouble."

The Moeba thought of that...and proceeded to poke its boss once again. Halbergoi growled in anger at that.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Tusk asked Sonic as the two sat in front of a campfire near the Link Cube.

"When I heard you were sleeping out here...I figured I'd give it a shot with you." Sonic explained. "Hiding Roll from Yamato's uncle is already too much work. Tails, don't you agree?" he asked Tails, who was using a gadget to scan the Link cube.

"I've got my Hanger and a bed made up for me there." Tails explained. "So I'm perfectly fine."

"See?" Sonic smiled. He then grabbed the Kings Credential Yamato left behind. "So...why do you have two?"

"It doesn't belong to him….so he left it to me." Tusk explained.

"Tusk...that's a little mean even for you." Sonic pointed out.

"He...I'm not wrong." Tusk groaned, reverting to his mobian form, his trunk grabbing an apple and lifting it to his mouth for a bite.

"Is that what you want to believe...or just an excuse to keep the thing safe so you can go home?" Sonic asked. "I mean...I leave a spare house key with Tails, my Mom, my bro, sis, Sela, Amu, and Roll, plus you. You know why?" he asked with a smirk as he stuck a hotdog on the end of Caliburn and held it over the fire. "Because I trust you all to have a key over myself or rather someone I just met not even a full 24 hours ago."

"Wart, I am a sword, not a stick!" Caliburn scowled.

"Yeah but when you heat up, it cooks it perfectly." Sonic countered.

"So what's your point, Sonic?" Tusk scowled.

"You want to go home, right? To your mom and dad? You want to go home to your family's library, to kick back in your room with some new book?" Sonic asked. "I know Tails wants to go home and work on a new random gadget...or make a transforming fighter plane."

"Hey...that's not a bad idea." Tails spoke up.

"I want to go home so I can run around all those fields that I've worn trails into with my own sneakers." Sonic admitted. "But I don't blame you for wanting to keep that key home safe." he added as he picked up the cube that belonged to Yamato.

"I don't get why they trust him so easily…" Tusk admitted. "We don't really know him."

"True. He's a total mystery...but I know enough." Sonic countered. "He has...or rather had no powers or weapons...yet he still ran in and saved you, Sela, Leo, and Amu. And cause of that 3 of my buds...and you are still around."

"So you say we should blindly trust him with one of the items of power from our world?"

"Not sure if I'd go that far, but this little trinket likes him. Think of it like your guys' version of this." he said holding up Caliburn. "Only yours is mute and does more stuff besides cut things and roast a perfect hotdog."

"I am a sword; tis my nature to cut things," Caliburn informed, "Just as it seems the nature of these cubes are to bestow protection to others."

"..." Tusk took the cube back and held it up over the fire to get a better look. "Hah…" he sighed as he put it inside his pocket. "It's getting late. We'll need to sleep." he sighed standing up.

"Okay...but turn into that human form...I don't want your trunk slapping me in the face in the middle of the night." Sonic stated.

"Who said you were sleeping in my tent?" Tusk asked.

"Uh...I am." he shrugged with a smirk.

"You know how the Wart is, Sir Tusk," Caliburn sighed, "It would require his mother or Sir Yamato to be here to dissuade him otherwise."

"You're right Caliburn." Tusk sighed as he tossed Sonic the extra sleeping bag. "Keep your quills as far away from me as possible…"

"Jeez. One time I jab you with my quills and you never let it go." he sighed as he unfolded the sleeping bag before noticing something, "Where'd my hotdog go?"

"I gave it to young Tails since he has left for where he is residing in this world," Caliburn replied.

"Aw~ man."

"It appears I have another use; giving enjoyment to others at the cost of your own amusement," Caliburn chuckled, noticing the smile in Tusk's eyes.

"Haha...let's get some Z's..." Sonic sighed before yawning.

* * *

"Night!" Leo yawned from his little spot on the random ledge. The lion Mobian turned human curled himself into the spot with a pillow from Yamato before he snored himself off to sleep.

"I could do it right now…" Sela groaned, realising they had to get use to Leo's snoring. As to what she meant...she was holding a pillow in her hands threateningly.

"I have some earmuffs if that makes it better," Roll offered, resting in the supply closet. Apparently, it had a cot inside of it and Roll loved them a lot.

"Thanks, Roll." Sela sighed as her hand held some up for her to take. "Good night." she smiled walking off to the random tub in the living room before she climbed in and rest her head against the pillow before putting on the earmuffs.

"Good night, Sela-san. Good night, Amu-nee."

"Night-night." Amu smiled as she laid down on a swinging couch hanging from a branch. The Tiger girl smiled as her makeshift bed gently rocked her to sleep.

"Good night minna." Yamato smiled as he walked into his room.

"Good night, Yamato-san," Roll nodded, _'Maybe some pancakes will be a nice breakfast tomorrow…'_

* * *

Halbergoi growled as he walked up to a high spot overlooking the city. The Deathgalien held up his freshly reclaimed weapon before he shouted. A dark swirl of clouds then formed in the sky.

"Let's bring the rain!" he shouted before giant versions of his halberd began falling from the clouds and obliterated a large building, whipping up a large cloud of dust and destruction, "After I'm done with this, I'm getting that blue bastard!"

* * *

"Huh?" Amu asked as her tail shot up, sending her pink bow flying off and into the kitchen. "Ah mou…"

Roll sighed in relief, barely managing to catch the thing before it could land in her pancake mix. She looked at her own tail to see it standing straight up.

"It seems breakfast will have to wait," Roll muttered before walking out and tossing the bow back to Amu before knocking on Yamato's door, "Yamato-san, the alien found his weapon."

"Time to go." Leo said as he walked past them before he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few slices of bacon. "Snack!" he shouted running out of the kitchen.

"Leo...that's not cooked!" Sela shouted.

"It's my version of sushi!"

"Guess he found it," Sonic noted as he looked as best he could at his sticking up tail.

"Hmm…" Tusk muttered, seeing his tail doing the same, "Better get going." he sighed as he picked up the tiny Cube Elephant that was walking around the tent in its animal form. His face flashed to his human form as he began walking. "Sonic...try not to eat everything while I'm gone."

"You make it sound like I'm Leo." he chuckled, munching on the last apple.

"We've both seen you when you're hungry and there is not a chili-dog around, Wart," Caliburn deadpanned.

"Whatever you say." Sonic chuckled as Tusk walked off.

"There!" Leo pointed at the park as Halbergoi was pointing his halberd at another building. Currently only Leo, Sela, and Amu had made it in time.

"Okay...which one...the big one...or the fat one?" Halbergoi pointed at two buildings one taller the other shorter but larger in width. "Which one will make the bigger boom when it falls apart?" he chuckled before his Moeba troops were all blasted by cubes of energy. "What now?!" he asked, turning to see the three Mobians still in human forms, all holding their Zyuoh Busters in gun form. "Humans this time? Well better then a blue spiky thing that is the bane of hell itself."

"Does he mean Sonic?" Sela asked.

"Maybe…" Amu nodded.

"Kill em!" Halbergoi ordered.

The Moeba's all grunted in acknowledgment of his order before they pulled out their weapons and charged at them.

"Minna ikuzo!" Leo shouted as they pulled out their Kings Credentials.

 **=SHARK~LION~TIGER~!=**

"Honnoo Kakusei!" the three shouted, twisting the top of the cubes.

 **=AHHHHHH~! AH~! AHAHAH~!=**

At that, the cubes of light formed around them before spinning and flashing away to reveal their color coded suits. The animal projections formed over their heads before biting down, completing the transformation with the formation of their helmets and chest printed animal symbols.

"Ikuze!" Zyuoh Lion roared as he swung his hand like claws, striking one of the Moeba in the face with great force before he did the same to another.

"These things...are...annoying!" Zyuoh Shark growled, repeatedly kicking one Moeba in the stomach before it fell over with a groan. She then spun around backhanding 3 of the alien grunts at the same time.

"Ha!" Tiger shouted as she jumped into a tree as the grunts tried, like idiots, to reach up and get her. "But...very stupid." she said before jumping and pouncing on them, knocking down four with her attack before she flipped away from the shots of other Moebas...invertedly hitting their own friends. "But not in any kind of redeemable way like Leo."

"Yeah! ...Wait, what?" Lion asked as he flipped one around like a staff before slamming it back first into his knee with a crack.

"She says you're a stupid idiot," Shark noted as she punched two Moebas before kicking a third. "But you're _our_ stupid idiot." she added with a sigh as she spun around and kicked four more of the Moeba.

"Ah!" Lion nodded as he swung both his hands down like claws and smashed a Moeba in the face, making it twitch and fall over.

The three continued their attack on the endless horde of alien grunts as Halbergoi waited for an opening. At that moment, Yamato made his way to the scene of the fight. The human looked around before he saw the alien.

"Minna, the Deathgalien is about to attack!" he warned by shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Huh?" the three asked before they all aimed their Zyuoh Busters at Halbergoi and began shooting. The alien used his halberd to block the energy cubes fired at him.

"Yamato, hurry up and transform!" Lion ordered as he used the Zyuoh Buster to pistol whip a Moeba, making it fall over, "Bad alien grunt, bad!"

"I...uhm…" Yamato said before he dodged a swing from a Moeba before he kicked it away as best he could in his civilian state.

"Wait...did you forget your Zyuoh Changer?" Tiger asked.

"Zyuoh...Changer?" the others asked, tilting their heads...the Moeba's copying this for no reason.

"Well...our weapon is Zyuoh Buster." she said, shooing a Moeba, "We call ourselves 'Zyuoh etc animal theme.'" She said, striking another Moeba in the neck, making it seem to gag and fall over in pain, "So...our new changing device should be Zyuoh Changer." she reasoned, shooting a Moeba in the face point blank.

"Oh I get it." Lion nodded his head.

"No you don't." Shark said as she transformed her Zyuoh Buster into a sword and slashed a grunt across the chest.

"You're right, I don't." he shook his head before side stepping a pair of Moeba trying to dog pile him.

"But more importantly...Yamato-kun, where is yours?" Tiger asked, shooting another Moeba.

"I gave it to Tusk!" he explained, kicking the same Moeba in the face and making it stumble back before he ducked a swing from a second. He grabbed at the feelers on its face before pulling them and swinging it around and into a trashcan. Yamato then panicked as three more of the mass produced alien grunts began chasing him.

"Eh?!" the trio exclaimed.

"Why would you do that?!" Lion shouted as he grabbed one of the Moeba around the waist and performed a suplex, slamming its head into the ground.

"It's…" Yamato began as he punched a Moeba in the eye before ducking a swing from one. "I just wanted to…" he started again before avoiding a swing for his head. "Trying to be…" he grunted, kicking the alien footsoldier away. "Ah, I'll explain later!" he shouted, grabbing the last Moeba in a headlock before tossing it away and into a fountain.

"Well no need to get cranky about it." Tiger pouted behind her helmet as she leaned forward and kicked her leg back, hitting a Moea in the gut and making it stumble away.

"Why does it always have to be in the city?" Tusk questioned as he exited the forest just as a yellow blur skidded to a halt before him.

"Please tell me you still have both King's Credentials with you!" Roll spoke quickly.

"Don't worry." he said as he kept walking, "It's true...I don't trust Yamato yet...but..." he trailed off at the end.

"But you can't deny that he's an honest guy?" Roll guessed.

"If you know the answer already...try telling it to others." Tusk replied with a smirk to his tone as he kept walking, "Do me a favor...have breakfast or lunch...or brunch what ever ready by the time we get back."

"Hai," Roll nodded, "But please hurry." she cringed as they saw an explosion in the city, "I think the alien is getting really mad at the others."

"Leo's there...What do you expect?" Tusk sighed, picking up pace as he began jogging.

"This is such a pain! How many does he have?!" Zyuoh Lion demanded as he slashed another group of Moeba down with his sword.

"I stockpiled in case that annoying blue thingy came back!" Halbergoi laughed.

"That's annoying!" Shark and Tiger snapped, shooting while back to back.

"He brought an entire army!" Yamato shouted, punching another Moeba across the face before more charged. "Ah!" he panicked, running as the alien grunts chased him across the park. "Why do they chase me?!"

"Easy pickings!" Halbergoi replied.

"Well you're ugly!" Lion shouted at the alien as he slashed another grunt. "See? I can play the insult game, too." he laughed.

"Help!" Yamato panicked as he was being chased by even more Moeba's. "This is like almost all of them now!"

"He's right." Shark did the math in her head as she shot another Moeba.

"Good job, Yamato! Now hold them off 'till we kill the boss!" Lion called out loudly.

"..." Tiger slapped Lion upside the helmet.

"Gah! I was just joking…" he muttered sheepishly, knowing Amu was glaring at him.

"Why?!" Yamato asked as he was chased by at least thirty Moeba all grunting and swinging their weapons around like a mad mob.

"That's just ridiculous." Zyuoh Shark stated as she rushed over to help.

"Agreed." Tiger nodded as she dragged Lion to go help their human friend.

"You're all a bunch of idiots!" Tusk's voice shouted as a series of energy cubes hit a few trees.

The Moeba's stopped before the trees slowly began falling towards them. The grunts realized the danger too late as the trees fell on them. Yamato sighed in relief at seeing them all downed.

"You guys really are useless." Tusk sighed, walking past the three who were in-suit. "Leo, you can't focus. Sela and Amu, neither of you prioritize order and just hit Leo more than the enemy." he scolded the three for their faults.

"Well…" the three muttered.

"Which is why I vote we pick a new leader." Tusk said, suddenly making the three do a double take.

"Are...they...they are! They are ignoring me for their own drama!" Halbergoi shouted.

"Tusk, is _now_ really the time for this?" Shark sighed.

"Really...I mean we are in the middle…" Tiger began.

"This is the best time, because none of you are any good in a team unless you have focus. Last time we did okay because all of us were pissed off." Tusk stated as he pulled out the other Zyuoh Changer, "That's why I elect the only person in the world that can get you stooges to focus."

"Stooges?" they asked as Tusk walked over to Yamato.

"Tusk?" he asked as Tusk put the Cube back in his hand.

"Keep it safe…" Tusk stated with a scowl as he looked away. "If you can use it...then you may as well." he stated.

"Hai..." Yamato nodded slowly. "Arigato, Tusk-san."

"..." Tusk just nodded to the human before they turned to face Halbergoi as he fished out two more coins from his person and turned them into a final battalion of Moeba.

"BEAT THEM SENSELESS FOR IGNORING ME FOR THEIR OWN DRAMA!"

"Ikuze, Yamato." Tusk stated.

"Ah," Yamato nodded as both held up their recently dubbed Zyuoh Changers.

 **=EAGLE~ELEPHANT~!=**

"Honnoo Kakusei!" they called out as red and green cubes formed around them.

 **=AHHHHHH~! AH~! AHAHAH~!=**

At that, their suits formed in flashes of light before projections of an eagle and elephant swept over their heads, forming their helmets and the animal symbols. At that, all five stood side by side with Eagle in the center, Lion and Tiger to his right with Shark and Elephant to his left.

"Ozora no Ouja!" Eagle shouted as a burst of fire formed around him as he jumped while striking his pose from his first transformation, "Zyuoh Eagle!"

"Araumi no Ouja!" Shark stated as a surge of water formed around her, "Zyuoh Shark!"

"Savana no Ouja!" Lion growled, holding his arms up like claws as lightning fell around him, "Zyuoh Lion!"

"Shinrin no Ouja!" Elephant declared, stomping the ground as green wind picked up leaves around him, "Zyuoh Elephant!"

"Setsugen no Ouja!" Tiger cheered as a blizzard formed around her, "Zyuoh Tiger!"

Eagle held out the handle for his sword/whip the EagRiser as the blade extended from the crossguard before he held it across his arm. The green of his helmet lit up as he performed the movement.

"Dobutsu Sentai!" he shouted as his EagRiser turned into whip mode as he swung it down with his left arm, while he held his right fist up into the air. The other four crouched down and posed in front of him.

"Zyuohgers!" they all shouted as a symbol of an Eagle with a Lion, Shark, Tiger and Elephant formed behind them.

"Huh?" Halbergoi blinked at that.

"Kono hoshi yo." Zyuoh Eagle stated as he cracked his EagRiser loudly. "Namerunayo!" he shouted, pointing at the Deathgalien.

"Heh...get em!" Halbergoi ordered the Moebas.

"Yasei Kaihou!" all 5 Zyuohgers shouted as the animal eyes on their suits lit up. Lion and Tiger formed their claws, Shark grew her dorsal fin, Elephant's feet grew larger, and Eagle sprouted his crimson wings.

Eagle shouted as he flew forward and tackled through the Moeba troops. He then pushed himself up higher into the air before he dove back down. He then began spinning around as flames and embers came out of his wings. Before he became a spiral of fire that drove through more of the Moeba incinerating them.

"GAO!" Lion roared as he slashed his left claw, unleashing a flash of thunder from each claw taking down a group of Moeba. He swung his right taking down even more. He then raised both his claws up then down, unleashing a wide barrage of thunder bolts on the Moeba, making them explode.

"Ha!" Shark shouted as she jumped into the ground...and to her, it became water. Her fin was the only thing visible as she began corralling the Moeba into a group. She then jumped out before spinning into a ball with water surging around her before she flew at the group of Moeba and sawed through all of them at once.

"PAON!" Elephant trumpeted as he stomped his feet, making the ground around him crack as green shockwaves made it all explode and send the Moeba flying up into the air. "Ha!" he roared as he spun around and began kicking chunks of concrete with his feet, covering them in a green aura as he sent them flying at more of the Moeba and crushing them.

"Ha!" Tiger shouted as she slashed with her claws while rushing past the Moeba. Each one she slashed grunted as frost bite began spreading through it's body. She then jumped into a tree before she began swinging her claws quickly, unleashing pink energy blades at all the Moeba's gathered on the ground, causing large puffs of snow and ice before all the grunts were frozen until shattering.

"Ah…" Halbergoi blinked as he saw the utter destruction of his small army of grunts.

"You're the only one left!" Zyuoh Lion growled as the Zyuohgers all stood side by side.

"Grrr...I will kill all of you!" Halbergoi growled in anger as he slashed his halberd, sending a slash wave at all of them.

Shark and Lion jumped forward with their Zyuoh Busters swords and countered the attack from the Deathgalien player, resulting in a huge explosion. Halbergoi laughed in victory only for two figures to rush out of the smoke.

"Ha!" Elephant shouted, slashing Halbergoi across the chest and making him stumble back. "Yamato!" he shouted, holding his hand out as Eagle grabbed it.

Elephant then swung Eagle around as he kicked Halbergoi across the face, making him stumble back. Both Eagle and Elephant then jumped forward and slashed the Alien making him stumble back more. Eagle then slashed Halbergoi across the chest with his Zyuoh Buster sword before Elephant stabbed the alien, making it stumble back even more as sparks flew off the contact. Elephant then grabbed Eagle's arm before swinging him around. Eagle used the leverage to add to his next slash as he left a large scratch in Halbergoi's body. As Eagle's feet touched the ground, he used the same momentum from Elephant to swing him around. Elephant used this moment as he extended his leg out with all his might and kicked Halbergoi, sending him flying back and across the ground.

Both Zyuohgers stood side by side, swords at the ready as the others all ran back up to join them. Halbergoi roared getting back to his feet as he raised his Halberd up. The blade then began to glow with a purple aura before the blade itself began to grow to the size of a large vehicle or small building. The Alien swung his newly sized weapon around with no difficulty. The Zyuohgers all cried in shock as they scrambled to dodge the giant blade coming down on them.

"Sonic really should've just gone as far away from him with the thing as he could and dump it in a volcano," Shark muttered.

"That would imply Sonic thinks!" Elephant shouted as he ducked another swing.

"I always wanted a sword the size of a house...but not like this!" Lion cried as he flipped over a low swing.

"Wait for it." Eagle stated more calm than the rest as he saw Halbergoi set up for another low swing. "Tusk, jump now!" he ordered.

"Huh...got it!" he shouted as he jumped as the swing came at them. "HA!" he shouted as his feet grew again as he stomped on the tip of the blade, the force of his foot coming down on the blade imprinting it into the ground.

"Nani?!" Halbergoi gawked.

"Pin it down!" Eagle ordered as he jumped on the blade next.

"Got it!" Lion shouted as he, Shark and Tiger all pushed down on it with their hands, keeping Halbergoi from swinging it around.

"Oi!" Halbergoi snapped as he tried to get his halberd out to no avail. "Get your heavy selves off mah Halberd!"

"How rude!" Tiger shouted. "Only Tusk is heavy! You don't call girls heavy!"

"You should know," Tiger and Shark deadpanned while looking at Lion.

"...I wonder what'll happen if I move my foot?" Elephant asked, making the three look up at him.

"Yes. Please move your foot." Halbergoi ordered.

"Tusk...you heard him." Eagle said before he backflipped off the blade. Elephant then lifted his foot as Halbergoi pulled...and ended up falling at the loss of leverage, the other three doing the same at the sudden action.

"Tusk...Yamato...mean." they muttered as they all stood back up.

"You had it coming for wasting time," Elephant stated as his feet reverted to normal.

"Still mean…" Tiger pouted.

"Agreed…" Halbergoi groaned in annoyance.

"All together now." Eagle ordered, holding up his Zyuoh Buster sword.

"Let's end this." Elephant added, holding up his.

"Okay!" Lion shouted, holding his up as well.

"Right!" Shark and Tiger agreed, their own swords up.

 **=ZYUOH~ SLASH~!=**

Halbergoi heard that and then looked up as all five Zyuohgers jumped into the air while glowing with energy. Their pooled energy then began to combine before the five heroes merged into a giant claw made of gold energy. It raised up five fingers before five claws colored in white, yellow, red, green and blue extended. The Claw raised itself up before slashing down and cutting into Halbergoi with five streaks of light. The claw construct then fell apart to reveal the 5 Zyuohgers, all standing their with their swords held out.

"No fair!" Halbergoi cried as he exploded.

* * *

"Gah...that idiot…" Azald groaned, smacking his own head. "Naria...continue…" he groaned, leaning against a bar in the ship.

Ginis tossed Naria a gold coin as she bowed respectfully.

"Hai." she said as the green coin thing covered her as she teleported down once more.

* * *

"Ah finally…" Eagle sighed.

"That was a work out." Tiger admitted, stretching a bit.

"Don't be so sure we're done," Elephant advised as he looked around, "What if that alien woman shows up again?"

"Oh please. We beat him up even better than the other!" Lion roared, "No way they'd be able to do that again!"

"...3…..2….1…." Shark counted down as Naria appeared, "And you jinxed it, Leo."

"Damn you!" Lion cursed the universe.

"This is infused with Ginis-sama's own cellular energy, please don't waste it." Naria said, kissing the medal before inserting in the slot no one noticed on the alien till now.

"A...A coin slot?" Lion gawked.

"Didn't Jagged have one too?" Elephant asked.

Halbergoi's eye lit up as his body rose up and regenerated before he began growing rapidly until he was around the same height as many of the buildings around them.

" **Thank you...NARIA!"** he shouted, holding up his halberd.

"It did it again!" Lion roared.

"Hai...hai. ...Yeah, it grew," Tiger spoke on her Zyuoh Cube, "Okay, take care."

"Who did you just call? And this actually works as a phone?" Shark asked.

* * *

"Whoa! Guess they didn't break it up enough, huh," Sonic noted as he looked out to the city where the giant Halbergoi was laughing.

"I need to get a sample of that creature's body. Whatever caused its cells to change and revive it must be amazing." Tails nodded as the two sat on the edge of a skyscraper.

A yellow blur stopped by them and the two looked just in time to see Roll pulling out her camera on a tripod.

"I am so glad I just finished making breakfast when Amu-nee called," Roll spoke in excitement as she made sure everything was working on it.

"Roll...what're ya doing?" Tails asked out of innocent curiosity.

"Wait for it…" Roll replied as she looked out towards the giant Halbergoi while pulling a microphone out, her tail wagging like mad in anticipation.

 **=ZYUOH CUBES~EAGLE~SHARK~LION~ELEPHANT~TIGER~!=**

"...Y...They have giant robots," Tails blinked twice, "...Oh mother emerald, Sonic, did…"

"Yep."

"And she…"

"Yep."

"...Well...I guess 'congrats on getting to do one of your childhood dreams', Roll?" Tails sweatdropped.

"Let her enjoy her fun." Sonic chuckled getting comfy. "The show's about to get awesome."

"Ikuze!" Zyuoh Eagle ordered as Cube Eagle began raining laser fire on Halbergoi.

" **I'll show you real rain!"** he shouted as he summoned the dark storm cloud as it began showering halberds down on the Cube animals.

"Oh boy!" Eagle gulped as Cube Eagle folded back into cube mode while spinning, deflecting all the halberds away from his team.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" Roll winked at the camera, "Watashi wa Roll, desu! As you're seeing right now, the Zyuohgers are within another giant battle! With me are Sonic, Caliburn the sword, and Tails!"

"If anything, they just need to take the guy's weapon from him. Then it becomes hilarious," Sonic snickered.

"Who's she talking to on that?" Tails asked.

"Let's go, Mini-Big-Me!" Lion roared as he spun his control cube.

Cube Lion roared as it unleashed a blast of lightning at Halbergoi, making him stumble back.

"Bite!" Shark ordered as Cube Shark bit Halbergoi's arm.

" **GAH!"** he cried in surprise before he heard another chomp sound. He saw Cube Lion biting his other arm. " **AH!"** he cried in shock, trying to shake them off to comical effect.

"And it seems they're trying to get Halbergoi to drop his weapon!" Roll noted, "And here comes Cube Tiger and Cube Elephant to get in on trying to get it away from him!"

"Ike!" Tiger cheered as Cube Tiger's claws began scratching as Halbergoi's legs.

"Let's go!" Elephant ordered as Cube Elephant began firing green energy blasts from its trunk that blasted Halbergoi's chest.

" **Get off me!"** Halbergoi shouted.

"We can't finish him off like this. We need to combine again," Eagle ordered, pulling his Zyuoh Changer out of the control cube and pressing the blue button, forming the three golden square hoops in the sky.

"Cube-shaped hoops?" Tails blinked before they ignited, "...Huh. For some reason, I want to see Leo go through one by himself."

"Not this time." Tiger giggled as Cube Tiger grabbed Cube Elephant with its claw.

"Oi...Amu!" Elephant cried as Cube Tiger jumped towards the hoops with Eagle.

"Oh? A new combination?" Roll pondered.

The three passed through the hoops, forming their number inside.

"Dobutsu Gattai!" Eagle shouted, pressing the buttons and closing the cube.

The three Cube Animals folded back into cubes as the three pilots twisted the tops of the cubes, letting them line up.

 **=YON~GO~ICHI~!=**

"What's going on?" Tails blinked as he saw the key from the previous combination appear.

"When three warriors and three animals unite, the king of the Zyuoh Animals comes forth," Roll replied, "And it's name is…"

 **=ZYUOH KING~!=**

The tower slowly turned around as the giant key plugged into the 3 cubes, before Eagle's arms unfolded, while Tiger and Elephant split into legs. The Elephant legs feet bigger than the Lion legs while the Tiger cube's claws then unfolded forward as Zyuoh King's face revealed itself.

"Kassei Zyuoh King!" Eagle, Tiger and Elephant shouted in the shared cockpit for Zyuoh King.

"Yay! I get to be in the big robot this time!" Tiger winked.

"Amu, focus!" Tusk shouted.

"I am." she pouted.

"Hey wait...you guys took our spot!" Lion realized.

"Ah...Better luck next time, Zyuoh Lion, Zyuoh Shark," Roll spoke, "But what will this new formation of Zyuoh King be capable of against Halbergoi?" she rang a gong her tail pulled out of her bag, "Start!"

"Ikuze!"

 **(Insert song: Dobutsu Gattai Zyuoh King)**

Zyuoh King stomped forward before raising its new leg and kicking Halbergoi in the chest, making him stumble back. The giant alien growled in anger, only for Zyuoh King to raise its knee and slam the claws into its chest, making sparks fly.

"These are a lot more deadly than they look." Tiger giggled as Zyuoh King patted the claws extending from its legs.

"This form is quite the kicker, huh?" Sonic noted.

"I would not like to be the one receiving the ends of those knee claws," Roll observed, "Oh! And it seems that Halbergoi is getting rather livid s evident by his shaking his weapon at Zyuoh King. He looks madder than when Sonic-san ate that gorilla's banana."

"I have no regrets." Sonic smirked.

" **I will crush you!"** Halbergoi shouted, charging only to trip on Cube Shark.

"We're still here too, toga boy!" Shark shouted.

"That's a toga?!" Lion asked as Cube Lion bit on Halbergoi's leg and began dragging him down the streets, "Grr...grr!" he said happily as the Alien scrambled to get free.

"Even if they're unable to assist by combining with Zyuoh King, Cube Lion and Cube Shark show fierce loyalty in assisting in the battle!" Roll narrated, "Ah! Zyuoh King has noticed its chance for an attack!"

"Ikuze!" Elephant ordered as Zyuoh King moved on the commands they input.

Zyuoh King charged over to Halbergoi, weaving around buildings before kicking the Alien in his stomach as Cube Lion let go. The Deathgalien rolled across the ground before coming a halt. As Halbergoi, looked up it saw Zyuoh King weaving around buildings despite its size and weight. The Mecha got close before slamming another strike with the knee claws to Halbergoi's chest, making sparks fly.

"Oh...Tusk's love of football makes that big lug lighter on his feet then you'd expect." Sonic chuckled, seeing the moves of Zyuoh King.

"I thought they called it 'soccer' here from what the radio I made picked up," Tails noted.

"Could be a difference in language," Roll shrugged.

"Now for the finisher!" the three pilots shouted in unison as they pulled their cubes out and slotted them back in with the red face pointing out now, activating the finisher for the mecha.

"Yatta! It's the hissatsu waza!" Roll cheered as she saw the mecha glowing.

Zyuoh King began pouring the power of the three cubes that comprised its body into its legs. Using all its power, it jumped high up into the air. Halbergoi gawked at the clear ignoring of physics as the Mecha kept its rise into the sky. Once it reached the apex of its jump, it aimed its right leg down at Halbergoi.

"Zyuoh...MEGATON KICK!" all three pilots shouted as the voice of Zyuoh King as it shot at Halbergoi like a missile.

Cubes of energy formed around it as it flew at Halbergoi before the cubes shot at the alien, trapping it in place just as the kick connected with his body. After a moment of struggle, Zyuoh King's attack won as it tore through Halbergoi's body. The mecha skidded to a halt across the street as the Deathgalien had a square hole in his body.

" **AH!"** he cried, exploding in a large explosion as blocks made from whatever material he was formed of fell around Zyuoh King.

"YATTA!" Roll cheered, "Zyuoh King has won once more! Here's to another victory, Zyuoh King!" she turned to the camera and waved, "Until next time, minna!"

"Seriously, who is she speaking to?" Tails asked.

"I decided not to question it." Sonic stated as a block of material landed next to him and Tails. "Hey Tails...there's your sample."

"..."

"Um...Sonic?"

"Yeah, Tails?"

"It landed on Caliburn."

"I know," Sonic nodded.

"Uh..." Tails was about to ask again.

"No...he likes it like that." Sonic joked.

"..." Tails and Roll just shared looks.

"Yes." Eagle cheered as he high fived Tiger.

"Yay!" she smiled behind her helmet.

Eagle then turned to Elephant with his hand held up. Elephant just ignored it. The three were currently standing on Zyuoh King as it walked through the early morning sun of the city and back towards the forest. Tiger had talked them into letting Zyuoh King celebrate the victory with them.

"I may have to make more pancakes if the Cube Animals aren't their normal size," Roll sweatdropped.

"Oh they don't need to eat." Tiger waved off. "Besides." she said, taking a shrunken Cube Lion off Zyuoh Lion. "Look! They are so cute when small." she said holding it up to Roll. "See...see." she cheered.

"Well, he is kawaii at this size, but still really tough, too," Roll complimented, earning a squeaky roar from Cube Lion.

"Even when Mini-Me is Mini-Me, he's the toughest!" Lion roared, Cube Lion roaring with him.

"But it's more cute, though. But my Cube Tiger is much cuter." Tiger chuckled as Zyuoh King began shrinking, giving them a sign to jump off.

Sonic and Tails jumped off followed by the Zyuohgers with Tiger carrying Roll as they all landed on the ground. Zyuoh King now toy size before folding into cubes and separating into its three cube animal forms.

"I guess they can't maintain it for long," Roll noted as the three cubes unfolded and went to their respective partners.

"Ah...you're such a good girl." Tiger stated petting Cube Tiger, as her suit flashed away, revealing Amu.

The others all dispersed their suits as Cube Eagle landed on Yamato's shoulder and Cube Elephant climbed up Tusk's leg and into his hand.

"What kind of pancakes did you make?" Tails asked.

"Chocolate pancakes filled with chocolate chips," Roll replied, "With a blueberry syrup and a strawberry syrup."

"Let's eat!" Leo cheered, wrapping his arms around Yamato and Tusk.

"Yeah...let's." Tusk sighed as he pulled Leo's arm off his shoulder.

"Ah...he's warming up to the place." Amu smiled.

"That's good to hear," Roll smiled.

"Let's just eat, we can tease our tsundere type later." Sonic chuckled.

"I am not a Tsundere."

"Aw~...It's okay, Tusk-kun, we still love you." Amu smiled patting his shoulder.

"This is not amusing one bit," Tusk deadpanned.

"I don't know; I'm amused," Sonic smirked, "Then again, it could be worse."

"How could it be worse?"

"You could've been a Yandere," Sonic replied to Tusk's question.

"I'm going to kick you...in a place so that you never pass on that curse of being annoying to the next generation of Mobians." Tusk stated in calm anger.

"Wow...you're mad…" Sonic chuckled nervously, hiding behind Roll and Yamato.

"Tusk-san, if you don't behave, you won't get to have homemade whipped cream on your pancakes," Roll warned.

"You're just protecting your boyfriend," Tusk argued, making her blush slightly.

"Someone just lost whipped cream." Yamato stated.

"Your uncle Mario isn't allergic to chocolate, is he?" Roll asked.

"No, of course not." Yamato shook his head.

"Yokatta…" Roll sighed in relief, "By the time I ran out of pancake mix, I realized I didn't know if he was or not."

"No worries, Oji-san has few problems like that." Yamato explained. "But I worry what we'll do about food once you guys go home and take Roll back with you."

"It always happens. When a Sakurai cooks, you know that the eaters are going to get hooked," Tusk shook his head.

"Indeed." Amu nodded. "I know my mom and I love Roll's cooking a lot!"

"I bet my family must be missing Roll and her mom," Sela smiled.

"I get to still enjoy it!" Leo cheered.

"It...It's not really that big…" Roll blushed harder.

"Let's just enjoy our day." Yamato smiled at his new friends. "We already took care of the Deathgalien...so we can enjoy our day in peace."

"Okay!" everyone agreed.

* * *

 **Eggman's Legal Troubles part 2**

"Ugh…" Eggman groaned, climbing over a wall. "Finally...I'm free of that old person's home…" he grunted, landing on the floor. "The free supply of pudding was nice though…"

"I stole the recipe for it," Orbot informed.

"And I stole the medicine cabinet." Cubot added, wearing a knitted cap with dreadlocks hanging out. He was also talking in a Jamaican accent.

"Why?" Eggman asked with a groan.

"Why not, man?" Cubot laughed happily.

"Ugh…" Eggman groaned, slapping his face. "Okay okay...enough. Listen; while stuck in that home for the ancient and lonely, I was able to hack a computer and learn that those SPD folks who were following Sonic all day. They have tons of nice robot parts we can use." he laughed while holding up a holographic pad.

"Um...sir? You're not suggesting we 'borrow' those parts, right?" Orbot asked, "Because correct me if I'm wrong, aren't these 'SPD' people space police?"

"So? They couldn't catch even Sonic, which proves that they're really incompetent at their job," Eggman scoffed.

"Hey take it easy man, you gots to relax." Cubot said as he hopped after Eggman.

"I'll relax once I've dealt with that blue pest Sonic, find my base, and then get back to Mobius and conquer it," Eggman countered as he began to grin, "With Sonic and most of the Freedom Fighters out of the way, I can finally realize my full dream and rule Mobius...no, Planet Eggman!"

"Boss man...you need to try Limbo, it will help relieve some of the stress you be feeling." Cubot ignored all of that ranting and continued with his pushing relaxation on his creator.

"I'll show you relieving some stress," Eggman frowned, grabbing Cubot and punting him into a tree. "Now...wait!" he shouted, stopping at the sidewalk. "I'm not risking bringing that blue glorified traffic cop back… Find the crosswalk." he ordered to Orbot.

"Exactly 1.5 miles ahead at the next corner," Orbot replied.

"I hate this world…" Eggman grunted.

 **-One long and extremely tiring trek through the city on foot later-**

"Ugh…" Eggman and Orbot groaned, finally making it to SPD headquarters...which was...a giant robot head sticking out of the ground.

"...That's...rather disturbing," Orbot admitted as Cubot floated over, six dots on his forehead.

"What a waste of a robotic head." Eggman muttered. "Okay...most of the base is under ground...start digging." he ordered, presenting Orbot with a jackhammer and shovel, "Once we get in, I'll dominate the entire world!"

"Overconfidence is a flimsy shield," Cubot stated calmly.

"Just dig you waste of circuits." he ordered, dropping the equipment on them.

Cubot moved out of the way, catching the shovel, "Do not be discouraged, everyone begins in ignorance."

"Just Dig!" he ordered as Orbot began breaking concrete with the Jackhammer, "...Know what? After we get in, I'll use this as a new base, and turn this entire city into a new Robotropolis so I can conquer this world, then Mobius! Ha ha! It'll be like Roboticizing two birds at the same time!"

"Pray tell? What is this 'Roboticizing'?" a voice asked

"Hmm? Oh that's easy. You see, first I toss a animal, Mobian or human into my Roboticizer, and after a few seconds, boom! They come out as a machine with no free will, and as to do whatever I say!"

"Eh…?" a new voice asked in interest.

"That doesn't sound ethical." a third voice added.

"It's very ethical! Don't have to worry about paying them, and if they start to break down, I just 'retire' them and use their spare parts to fix any of my machines and such!"

" _Nonsense_ , that just sounds plain maniacal."

"So? I did it for years before I got 'dethroned' by a stupid blue hedgehog and his siblings. But no matter. All I need to do is break into this base, take control of it, and rebuild this city into a new base for myself," Eggman went on as Cubot wisely surrendered his shovel to one of them.

"What's wrong with blue?" two voices asked at once...one ending their sentence with a growl.

"Lord Eggman, ignorance is the sure path to failure," Cubot advised.

"What are you talking about...uh?" Eggman blinked, turning around and seeing a total of seven people standing there.

"So...you're trying to break into my base?" a tall humanoid german shepherd with blue and white fur asked. He was wearing a long black coat with sunglasses over his eyes. "Once...okay 1, I allowed it, 2...I put it underground. 3...no way in hell." he stated.

"This old man must be senile." A woman wearing a yellow uniform muttered, holding the shovel Cubot surrendered.

"So...he seems just plain stupid." a short woman in a pink uniform replied.

" _Nonsense_ , 'stupid' would imply he's smart at times." a man in a white and blue uniform stated.

" _Old Timer,_ why you messing with our base?" a man in a blue and black uniform asked.

"Hm...no matter how I think of it, he's probably just another space criminal." a man in a green uniform muttered.

"Hehe...oh, I've missed these random little adventures," a man in a bright all red uniform smiled.

"Gh...I...Just another criminal?! Why you...listen here! I am Dr. Robotnik! The greatest scientific genius in the world!" Eggman snapped.

"We cast Judgment on the last person to say that." The man in blue stated.

"And then the next." the man in green stated.

"And the next." the two women added.

"And the next." The man in white said.

"You're just a small fish in a great big pond, tubby." the man in red smirked.

"Tubby?!" Eggman growled before seeing Cubot accepting the handcuffs of the woman in yellow, "Cubot?!"

"In anger you defeat only yourself," Cubot informed.

"What?!" Eggman shouted.

"We can do this one of two ways." The man in red stated. "Put on the cuffs, or Murphy."

"Murphy? Who's Murphy?"

Eggman then felt his shoe was wet as he looked down to see a white robotic dog...releasing a blue colored coolant on his foot.

=Arf!= it barked up at Eggman before walking over to the woman in pink.

"Did that dog just...whizz on Lord Eggman?" Orbot realized.

"An interesting observation," Cubot replied.

"Who are you people?!" Eggman shouted in anger and confusion.

"Special Police Dekarangers." the humanoid dog stated. "SPD, also known as Tokusou Sentai Dekrangers." he stated, pulling out a badge looking device. "And for your admittance at past crimes on whatever world you came from as well as attempt to repeat such crimes here on the Earth...Judgment!" he shouted, flipping open the device as a clock formed around Eggman.

"Now the narrator shall explain how this works." The girl in yellow stated.

"Narrator?" Orbot repeated.

 **The Dekarangers have the ability to call upon the galaxies most wise jury. Their judgments are absolute and final. The Ultimate jury to judge any criminal in the galaxy.**

At that, the timer stopped as a Red X formed over Eggman.

"Guilty!" the man in red smirked. "Delete approved!"

"Delete...what's that mean!?"

"We get to blow you up." the woman in yellow stated bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Eggman and Orbot yelped.

"It is time to pass on to the Iris," Cubot merely accepted his fate.

"Murphy!" the woman in pink said tossing a...bone to the robot dog. After Murphy bit down on it...it transformed and unfolded into a double barreled cannon.

"Run!" Eggman panicked. running in a random direction, grabbing his two robots.

"Fire!" the humanoid shepherd ordered as Murphy fired twin balls of plasma that flew after Eggman.

"AH!" Eggman cried as the blast hit the ground and launched him flying into the sky.

"So...we weren't really gonna delete him, right?" the girl in pink asked.

"No...that was just a joke app I downloaded." the humanoid canine explained whimsically, "But damn if I'm letting it happen a third time."

"Where do you think he'll land?" the man in blue asked.

"Who cares?" the man in white asked, "He just spewed nothing but _Nonsense_." he stated, wagging his finger.

=Attention, the blue humanoid hedgehog has appeared once more and is heading northwest. All units available after the fifty-two car pileup, please respond immediately=

"You heard Swan. Deploy!" the chief ordered to the 6 humans.

"Hai!"

* * *

 _GammaTron: Well that was an interesting end to a long day and morning._

 _SZ: *busy playing Blazblue Central Fiction* Indeed._

 _Z0: Eggman just keeps jumping between heroes in this world. Who all stop him just because he's a regular annoyance._

 _GT: *nods* They didn't even have to change into their suits._

 _Z0: Compared to half the criminal masterminds and villains that have fought...Eggman was the last one they'd need them for._

 _GT: Though, this does bring up a question; why are they not trying to arrest Ginis for trying to blow up Earth?_

 _SZ: *pauses game*...that is a VERY good question._

 _Z0: Simple explanation...toku logic. Just because some heroes of the past have their powers...doesn't mean they'd get involved...that would just defeat all meaning of the story. But that's why we have crossovers. I mean Gokaigers were a great example of that, since they more or less imply if they wanted the Gokaigers could have dealt with either Bunglay or Ginis._

 _SZ: Ahh...fair enough I suppose. *resumes playing the game*_

 _GT: Right. That does sound logical…_

 _Z0: Know what else is logical. Whisper sounds like the Gokaigers changer device. *eyes Whisper while holding a ranger key*_

 _Whisper: Whis?_

 _GT: ...Huh. You know, it kinda does sound like Whisper voices the Mobirates and GokaiCellular._

 _Z0: Whisper...come here we need a reason for crossovers! *chases Yokai Butler around the room*_

 _Whisper: GAH! *flies off* Tatsukete! Help me!_

 _GT: Well...while Z0 chases Whisper to capture him for more crossover reasons...I'm GammaTron…_

 _Z0: *while folding Whisper into a cell phone* I'm Kamen Rider ZER0. And behold the Whisbei Cellular! *holds up phone mode Whisper*_

 _GT: *sweatdrops* And…*sees SZ still playing his game*...That's Seanzilla115._

Z0: And we'll see you guys next time where Yamato gains his own super power. Later readers be sure to review. *puts Ranger key in Whisper before successfully transforming into GokaiSilver* Yes!


	3. The Thing called Home?

_SZ: *coughs as I moved some cobwebs* okay. We seriously need to stop delaying current projects we're working on...I get most of us were busy, but still…_

 _Z0: *grabs leaf blower to blow away all the dust and webs*_

 _GT: I am so glad I'm wearing a helmet with oxygen supply._

 _Z0: WHAT? *takes off noise blocking headphones* Oh...there has to be something in this building that makes our rooms diriter. GT, see if there's a Yokai that does that._

 _GT: Can do. However…*whistles and a troop of Katazukerai and a Arai Mashō run in and start cleaning everything* There are Yokai that clean everything. I just hired these guys this morning._

 _Z0: That explains why my room was so clean this morning. I thought I was sleep cleaning again. Anyway, welcome back readers to chapter 3 of Zyuohgers Monarchs of Mobius!_

 _SZ: Yup. As always, I'm Seanzilla115, and with me is Kamen Rider ZER0 and GammaTron._

 _O.N: *comes in dress as part 1 Dio Brando*AND ME KONO OVERNERD!_

 _SZ: To be honest, I've been hoping we could get back to this story soon. It has some pretty good potential….though we might need to lower the length of the chapters with how long the last one was…_

 _GT: Yeah...We got a few complains on length._

 _Z0: I consider them well meaning criticism. That means we have something to work on as a team._

 _GT: True._

 _Z0: So let's take it as we got room for improvement. Besides I personally don't mind length I read fast, and most fan fics I find are people complaining they are so short._

 _O.N: Readers, I will check to see if you guys favorite either Kamen Rider Chrome or Ten Faced Paladin and i will call bullshit on the length complaints.*dresses up as Avdol from jojo* YES! I WILL!_

 _SZ: True...another complaint we got was there was a bit too much comedy in the last chapter._

 _Z0: What do they want...it's Super sentai. We don't exactly deal with Murder and the evil in people like Kamen Rider does. If you want that...read a Kamen Rider fic. This is super sentai, so we have to keep things lighter and more happy._

 _GT: We do?_

 _Z0: Name a Super sentai series that's dark._

 _GT: Completely dark or at some points dark?_

 _Z0: Dark moments don't count since those are common later in shows, but scarce. But when you watch Super Sentai...it's more geared towards happy and light. I mean… it's a group of heroes in color coded spandex._

 _O.N: more importantly isn't this a Sonic crossover?_

 _SZ: Very true…_

 _GT: Right._

 _Z0: Also...Leo...just...just Leo. Tell me he's not meant for comedy._

 _SZ: Go ahead, readers. Tell us if Leo's not meant for comedy or not._

 _*silence*_

 _SZ:...Yeah. We thought so._

 _Z0: Anyway, we dragged this point on long enough. Sorry for that I take responsibility. Let's get onto what we are here for._

 _GT: Eeyup! We don't own anyone but our OCs! So enjoy!_

 _O.N: *burst in* SUUUPEEERRRR...HERO TIME!...starts now._

* * *

 **The world still has much to discover, but with the hearts of five connected, the world can discover these things, for those five shall protect it with a roar of victory.**

 **(begins Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger opening theme)**

 **Haruka oozora e jiyuu ni habataku**

 **Kibou mitsumeteru shounen no hitomi**

 **Eagle, Shark, Lion, Elephant, Tiger, Honnō Kakusei!**

 **Saikyou no ouja Zyuohger yasei no PAWAA de**

 **Chikyuu no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

 **Zettai teki shousha Zyuohger taiyou yori mo moeru**

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Zyuohger!**

* * *

"Hai here you go." Yamato smiled as he handed a paper to a man. The paper has a well done drawing of the Kings Credential and Lost Item written along the top. It also has Yamato's contact information along the bottom.

"Here ya go!" Amu smiled, handing one out. After the woman walked away, Amu sighed as she sat down. "This is so boring...when you suggested we go find the Kings Credential...I thought it be some exciting adventure in the human world. I'd even rather go shopping with Roll…" she pouted in boredom, "Plus the people we give the papers to keep throwing them away...that's just rude, I tell you."

"HEY! YOU...Take this paper...don't you run from me human!" Leo shouted, chasing a scared businessman. "Don't you run! Hey, tell me if you seen this Cube!" he shouted tackling him down some stairs, causing the papers in his hand to fly into the air and scatter around the mall.

"Speaking of, where is she?" Yamato asked.

"She found a place available for the cafe idea," Tusk replied, "It seems like this mall has a high human traffic...plus, it will be an extra source of income...and we have Leo...so," he muttered, motioning to Leo as he was chasing more businessmen.

"Come back here, you wimps!" he shouted. "Leo needs to know what you know!" he roared, tackling into one of the more portly businessmen. "Tell me where the cube is!?"

"Shouldn't' we worry about lawsuits…" Amu muttered.

"Nope." Tusk replied as Leo reverted to his Mobian Form, scaring the poor businessmen even more.

"Hai…" Yamato muttered.

"Right...anyway, let's leave Leo to his devices." Tusk stated.

"Hey...oh pretty girl...hey...I'm Leo! What's your name!?"

"KYA!"

 ***SMACK!***

"Wait...Kya! You didn't talk to me!"

"Sela!" Yamato shouted.

"Leo!" Sela shouted, dropkicking Leo and sending him flying into a water fountain.

"Heh heh….look. Stars…" Leo laughed in a dizzy manner, his eyes replaced with swirls.

"Anyway, ignoring that from now on." Tusk said, "While I'm not optimistic, I think Roll's idea will work for us. That and it'll make her happy...everyone knows Happy Roll...happy everyone else."

"Hai, plus it'll be more fun this way. And I'm bored again…" Amu complained. "Ne Tusk...do my work for me."

"No."

"Please!"

"No…"

"P~lease!"

"Do your own damn work, Amu!" Tusk shouted.

"But it's so boring...I want to go have fun with Yamato." Amu complained, still pouting.

"Wait...why am I involved now?" Yamato asked, blinking in confusion as he handed out more papers.

"Come on, Tusky...please~~~?" Amu begged as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"...Don't you dare quiver your l-" Tusk began with a frown before Amu's lip began to quiver, "Damn it…" he groaned.

"Stay strong, Tusk…" Yamato cheered for him.

"Ugh...I'd sooner yank out my own namesake then do your work again...we're not in school anymore." Tusk groaned, avoiding looking at her face.

"Pwease~~~?"

"...Damn it, she added the baby talk…"

"Tusk...don't worry...I can take care of it." Yamato offered.

"No, you have to come with me!" Amu stated.

"Why?" both males asked.

"Yamato has money...Tusk is flat broke and useless here." Amu pointed out.

"So are you," Tusk frowned, "We gave all our Rings to Roll to get that place."

"Yeah, but Yamato-kun has Earth money." Amu argued. "That and he's much better looking."

"Wait…" Tusk blinked. "You want Yamato to go with you...cause he's handsome...why?"

"A girl has her reasons," Amu giggled.

"...I...ugh…" Tusk groaned, slapping his face. "Know what…? We can manage… Yamato, go with her...keep her from stealing cute clothes and cake from stores." he looked to his fellow confused male.

"Are you sure?"

"Sela can make Leo focus." he stated.

"If you don't hand out those papers right, I'm making you eat fist for a week!" Sela shouted.

"Yamato, save Leo!" Leo cried. "I'm sorry...please no more knuckle sandwiches!"

"I'll...I'll just trust you. Plus, I'll take the chance to go check on Roll-san." Yamato offered before Amu looped her arms around his before she dragged him off. "EH!?"

"...He's doomed, you know," Sela noted, dragging Leo over by his ear.

"It's Amu...she's more mature than we think...or at least we all hope." Tusk muttered.

"I…shall be the best man…" Leo spoke up. "When...Amu eventually drags him home to do that."

"Shut up," Sela tugged his ear.

* * *

In space, the Deathgaliens' bow-themed ship floated around the planets moon. It's occupants were all gathered in the Owner's throne room. Ginis sipped down his whine again as his three commanders...well two commanders and his secretary.

"So...what's new for today?" Ginis asked.

"Owner! I demand another turn!" Azald spoke up.

"Azald...you already sent a player; it's Quval's turn." Naria spoke up calmly.

"I don't mind it." Quval spoke calmly. "If anything, this will give me more time to study these Zyuohgers."

"Well...alright then. Azald, go ahead and take another turn." Ginis said.

"Great! I got just the player for this...Bowguns!" he shouted loudly.

At that, the doors slid open as an alien with a body made up of black and green armor walked in. Golden accents decorated his jester-like feet as a jacket colored in black and green with purple accents covered his body with several small tassels along the back. Its head...was huge and oval shaped. It was mostly white in color, save for the golden accents making a 'mouth,' and the large purple indents with green gems acting as eyes. Each eye also had a crosshair like pattern for pupils. It also had a horn at the top of its head and two fin along the side of its white oval shaped giant head. And true to the name Azald called it by, the alien was carrying a purple bowgun weapon in his hands.

"Greetings! Bowguns is gonna hit the bullseye!" the alien greeted with a bow.

"Ooh… What's this one do?" Ginis asked.

"He shoots really fast arrows, no species alive has been able to see his shot coming." Azald explained.

"This should be entertaining. Launch immediately." Ginis ordered.

"Hai, de gansu!" Bowguns saluted as he stepped on the teleporter and left.

"Naria...get back to hacking Earth television. I want to see what entertainment this world has before we kill it." Ginis ordered.

"Hai."

"I still find it odd he ends up loving some worlds programmings...but kills them anyway. Bringing more boredom." Quval muttered.

"Because I find them entertaining."

"Ginis-sama, I found one program you may enjoy. It is called 'Wrestling'. In it two men enter a boxed arena and fight one another with various complex rules." She exlained.

"Play it." Ginis ordered. "I swear if no one really dies, I'm blowing up this world worse."

* * *

"Sonic...why are we hanging out here in the middle of the city?" Tails asked as they were sitting on a building edge.

"'Cause the giant TV on that building shows a fun program where two humans beat each other up." Sonic explained, pointing at a dome shaped building. "This world has some weird but awesome entertainment."

"So...we're just gonna sit here and wait for that giant screen to give us entertainment?" Tails asked out of interest and confusion.

"Well, we could watch it on the TV at Yamato's, but his Uncle is there and walking around like a Walrus." Sonic explained.

"That's...one explanation...but why do you like this so much?"

"It's just fun." Sonic explained. "You get to see people fight it out epically, and there is no danger...okay, there's some danger."

"Are humans stupid?" Tails asked.

"Leo fits in. …Let that make sense of it." Sonic countered calmly, "Go, Tiger head guy!"

"Wait...is that guy a Mobian?"

"No, he can't be…" Sonic muttered.

"But he has a tiger head." Tails countered. "Plus...what human is that strong?"

"..." Sonic was about to open his mouth.

"Don't say Yamato."

"Tiger Head guy." he said as they saw the fight on the screen. "How do humans get to be Eggman Robo sized?"

"I don't know...did he just throw him?!" Tails gawked seeing the Man with the Tiger Mask toss the giant man out of the ring and into a metal pole. "This is the greatest human thing of all time what's it called?"

"Wrestling."

"Wow we have alot in common with humans in terms of sports." Tails noted.

"So how's that thing Tusk asked you about?"

"The Disguises not good."

"Why?" Sonic asked curious.

"Sonic these things are much more complicated then chaos emeralds they'll work with anything for anyone, these cubes…"

"Let me guess if we're not Sela, Leo or Yamato…"

"Yep ain't gonna work, i would need a cube unbonded to anyone or at best i can make a temp replacement changer for Yamato and the guys." he said, "This is actually fun, i mean i thought i have problem fixing caliburn but i can do that in my sleep its like its in my blood or something."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna convince Yamato's uncle about us? We can't keep getting lucky forever."

"The guy loves dressing up as animals, right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah from what I hear. Wh….ohhh." Sonic nodded, getting the idea. "Will it work?"

"As long as everyone plays along. If Tusk wants what he asked, I'll need a King Credential that isn't bonded or activated like the others are."

"Which there is only one of...and it's kind of missing." Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah," Tails frowned.

"This is a tough one. Where could the thing have gone. I mean it's a shiny crystal cube. It's not like someone just picked it up and walked away with it...right?" Sonic asked...making Tails slap his forehead.

"...You guys never considered 'What if the guy who gave Yamato his never left the sight,' did you?"

"So...what? We find Bird-man and get the cube from him?" Sonic countered.

"Sonic, we tend to take back Chaos Emerald day after day from even good friends…" Tails reminded, "It's how we've met most of them. I'm calling them." he muttered before seeing another match, "After this fight."

"Whoo!" Sonic cheered, happy at the prospect of more enjoyable violence.

* * *

"Amu...this is the clothing store on the clear otherside of the mall." Yamato spoke calmly holding six bags of clothing as Amu walked around in what he just called a pallet swap of her normal clothing.

"Oh...right right...we we're gonna check on Roll-chan...silly me. I forgot." she smiled, tapping her head while sticking her tounge out in a cute manner. "Just six more bags."

"You said that at the last store…" Yamato pointed out.

"Well...we wouldn't be in this one if you hadn't tried talking me out of it, now wouldn't we?" she countered with a smile. She then looked over to the woman at the cashier. "Ah, I'm gonna wear this out. Don't worry, he'll take care of it." she smiled, patting Yamato's arm.

"Eh…" Yamato blinked.

"Hai." the woman smiled as she pressed on the machine, making the numbers pop up. "That'll be 800,000 Yen."

"Ehehe…." Yamato muttered. "800,000 yen…"

"Oh wait! These too!" Amu smiled as she put in a few more stacks of clothes in varying shades of pink and white.

"Oh, one moment. 990,000 yen." the woman corrected.

"Uh…" Yamato groaned, falling over, "Sayonara...my money…"

"Yamato, are you okay?"

"Fine...just...I get the feeling this is what it's like to...know what? Not finishing that thought." he sighed, standing up and pulling out his wallet and handing his credit card to the woman. His eyes visibly began crying as she swiped it and he was forced to accept the charges.

"Oh, come on. I'm not so bad...Roll-chan already blew all her money for the cafe." Amu giggled.

"How do you…"

* * *

"...You were right." Yamato blinked at the cafe...or at least the lot that would eventually become one.

"Roll-chan is very useful in business things. Trust me. I've used her skills to my advantage many a times." Amu smiled.

"Amu-san...What kind of person are you?" Yamato asked.

"A very cheeky one," both jumped and turned to see Roll behind them, "I still don't have everything for the cafe, but I got one of the optimal places for not only attracting customers, but a decent spot to any exits in case of a fire, quick access to the bathroom, and managed to get this for half of what they were selling it for."

"Told ya." Amu smiled.

"Oh, and congrats, Amu. You are going to be one of the maids," Roll informed.

"I am already settled for living with Yamato. Sela-chan will be glad to take it and be your man pervert barrier." Amu said, hugging Yamato's arm.

"No...please take her off my hands." Yamato said quickly.

"I am cashing in that favor you owe me for the incident with Leo and the shampoo," Roll stated, making Amu freeze.

"Shimata…" she cursed, "Darn it...why do you have to do that, Roll-chan…? I was having a happy day buying things with Yamato-kun… Why…? You're so mean…" she complained like a little girl.

"Why does she keep doing 360s?" Yamato wondered out loud.

"That's just Amu-chan being Amu-chan," Roll shrugged, "And as for why? What you did last week to my strawberry parfait."

"...I told you I was sleepy."

"...I'm gonna step out...silently...quietly…" Yamato said before blurring off.

"...I'm telling your mother you're blocking me," Amu pouted as she looked for a cosplay that she liked.

"Amu-chan, the store opens next week," Roll informed, raising a brow.

"I'll wear what I want!" she pouted in anger.

* * *

"...hmm... That human in the tiger mask so promise." Ginis said. "I will admit...I wish he snapped the head off that tall bulky human...but I will say it. I'm entertained. Bring up that fight with that Yellow Devil character...I like him...He has a nice style."

"See? I told you brains wins over stupid brawns, " Quval told Azald, who paid him in space money.

"Man!" he complained slamming his blocky fist on the bar. "Curse you Tiger Mask!"

"Naria, hurry up ple…" Ginis started before the screen fitz and a brown and black-furred humanoid lynx was seen.

"..."

"..."

"So this is a thing…" Quval spoke.

 **=...umm...Good Evening?=** Nicole waved.

"Naria...what is that?" Ginis asked.

"Ginis-sama...we are being hacked."

"Oh...so…"

"Yes, that is bad." Naria spoke.

"Oh...so...can I like not watch the Yellow Devil fight?" he asked.

"In a moment."

 **=...i'll be taking my leave=** she said as she vanished and the screen showed the yellow devil slashing a man's throat with his sharp fingers.

"Okay, all is good." Ginis spoke calmly. "Azald...Quval, money on who wins?"

"Yellow Devil all the way!" Azald shouted.

"Ginis-sama...I'm going to do some tasks." Naria explained.

"Quval...translation?" Ginis asked.

"She's gonna kill the Earth creature that hacked us...possibly brutally." Quval explained.

"Azald, I'm borrowing your Player for a side mission," she said.

"Oi, Naria…"

"I'm borrowing." she said, glaring at him.

"Yes, Naria-sama...go ahead, Naria-sama." he bowed his head. "One day...I'm gonna enjoy hitting her."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!" he shouted loudly as he backed away.

"I think even Azald is smart enough to know when to back down." Quval spoke.

"And slammed headfirst into the mat!" Ginis chuckled happily. "Oh look...the men in white are dragging the poor human away. I like this Yellow Devil human...Quval, hit loop."

* * *

"I believe I have made an error," Nicole noted.

"Eh? Wh….why?" Haseo asked, poking up from his makeshift bed.

"I...think I may have contacted the people behind the recent attacks on the city," Nicole sheepishly admitted, making Haseo nervously gulp."...We will be taking our leave of each other's company from here."

"E-eh?!" Haseo exclaimed at that, "D-demo, didn't you promise Kaa-san you'd look after me?!" his ears drooped a bit as he looked down.

"I am by ensuring your safety." she explained. "As it stands, the odds of survival with me have dropped drastically. The only way to increase those odds back to a number suitable for your survival is to be separated from me. I know of the consequences otherwise, but I suppose the term is, 'the lesser of two evils.'" she stated, "I am at an optimal efficiency that I believe I can contact someone of our world. Please wait."

-line break-

"...Oh sorry." Leo said as all the Zyuoh Changers rang. "Hello! This is Leo!" he said answering.

=Good evening, Sir Leo=

"Nicole?" Leo blinked. "NICOLE!" he roared in realisation.

 ***WHAM***

"IS HASEO-CHAN WITH YOU?!" Roll asked with the changer in her hands, Leo under her feet.

"I smell pain…" Leo groaned. "And sugar…honey, honey..."

"..." Yamato gently lifted the frantic Roll off Leo and helped his friend up, "Daijobu?"

"Yamato...am I still pretty?" he asked, covering his bleeding nose.

"You're still the same old Leo." he smiled, patting his back. "...I wouldn't ask for a better wingman."

"Yamato!" he cried hugging his friend. "You're the best person, I know!"

"Hey…" the other Mobians all complained, minus Roll.

=Miss Roll, drop your heartrate to healthy levels or put on someone more calmer than you. In your current mood, you will be irrational in your responses=

"Where is Haseo-chan?! Is he okay? He better not have one bit of fur misaligned or I am going to find a way to load this annoying internet song Tails-chan found into you!"

"Roll-chan." Yamato said, holding out his hand, "Please, let me." he said in a tone that suggested 'no' wasn't an answer...Given the red aura of anger that formed when he scolded the others.

Roll whined a little, her ears drooping, as she handed it to Yamato, "Please make sure my baby brother is okay, please?"

"I promise. I'll take care of everything."

=Who am I addressing at this moment? Do not let it be Roll trying to disguise her voice again=

"Ano...Yamato the Human." he explained. "Don't worry. I will try and keep this between you and me for now." he said before looking at the others, "Any of you give her your changer to listen in...you're sleeping in the forest without a tent." he threatened to the others.

=How are you, Human Yamato? I was enjoying this 'cultural shock' of your world. You come from a lovely place. I find it 98 percent similar to Mobius=

"Yes the parallels are obvious. But we can talk about this after you tell me what's wrong. Your tone earlier suggests something is going on." he explained.

=It would appear I will be terminated soon. Please have Tails track my nanite signal and retrieve Haseo=

"Terminate...nani?" Yamato asked

"HASEO-CHAN'S IN DANGER?!" Roll freaked.

"Roll, calm down." Yamato frowned. "Now is not the time to panic…" he said with a serious look.

"...I love a man who takes charge…" Amu blushed as her tail made a heart symbol.

"...women." Tusk groaned.

"Nicole-san...where are you currently?" he asked.

=I have no idea. It is why you should have Tails track my signal now. If I had any ideas where I was, I would've made attempts to reunite with you all… Please put Tails on the assignment=

"I'm afraid I can't do that. To accept that request would mean I left you to die..." he spoke calmly, "No matter what...I will never let that happen."

=I am not alive. I am a machine = she said, =Haseo's life is more important as he is real...Now please be quick. The Deathgaleins will be looking for me=

"I already said it...Besides, to me, both your lives are important. So please Nicole-san...while you're around me." he took a moment to breathe in deeply, "Never say anything like that ever again!"

"He called herself a machine again, didn't she?" Roll whispered to Tusk, who shrugged.

"It would explain why Yamato is saying that." Tusk explained, "That guy cares about everyone...I'm sure to him, her life is as important to him as Haseo's is. Meaning he's gonna save both of them at the same time."

=You still will require Tails to track me...Haseo, would you please enter that locker? Mister Yamato, if you wish to be a man of your word, I implore you; track us down quickly= she said before hanging up after an explosion could be heard in the background.

"..." Roll was now hugging Yamato's leg, tears in her eyes while she looked like she was a kicked puppy, "Please save my baby brother!"

"Don't worry...I promise I will." he replied. "Sela!" he shouted.

"Hai?"

"I need you to use your ears...see if you can hear an explosion." Yamato ordered.

"Explosion?" she blinked before she closed her eyes and held a hand to her ear.

"Roll...can you make Leo be quiet, please?" Yamato asked her with a smile. "It'll make it easier for Sela-san."

 ***WHACK! BAM! SLAM***

"All yours, Sela-chan," Roll informed, sitting on Leo's half-buried body, keeping a hold of his tail before she whispered, "Say anything and cause me to lose my baby brother and I'll cut it off."

"Hmm...Ah! I hear it!" she said. She then ran out the front entrance of the mall before she pointed to the west. "That way!"

"Yosh." Yamato nodded. "I'll go ahead! Minna, follow!" he ordered as he began running. "Honoo Kakusei!"

 **=EAGLE!=**

With that, Zyuoh Eagle took off down the city streets with a sonic boom. Red feathers floated behind him before they were scattered by a yellow blur chasing after him on the ground.

"We can't be left behind. ...Where's Amu?" Tusk asked, noticing she was gone.

"She jumped on Roll's back as soon as she got into a running position," Sela explained as Leo dug himself free while spitting out a mouthful of dirt, "You know how Roll and her mother get when it comes to Haseo and even the barest hint of danger."

"Leo remembers." Tusk reminded.

"Leo's a good boy...Leo's a good boy!" Leo shook in the corner, hugging his tail, "No take Leo's sexy tail!"

"Come on!" Sela complained, dragging him by his mane, "I can hear even more explosions."

"Leo swears he's a good boy!" Leo panicked.

"No...you're not." Tusk and Sela argued.

"I can lie to save my ass and tail!" Leo countered.

* * *

"Hmhmhm…" Bowguns hummed as he aimed his crossbow and fired green arrows of solid light that blew up a wall, "This is so boring...nothing's moving fast enough to make this hard."

"Be silent and kill the hacker." Naria ordered as she was tapping away on a green holographic touchpad. "There." she pointed at a window on a second floor. "The signal for the hacker is coming from in there."

"Hai, de gansu." the alien sighed as he aimed and fired several energy arrows into the window, causing another explosion. His eyes began to focus like a sniper's scope as he peeked inside. "Nope."

"Now the signal is moving...impossible. They can't move that kind of equipment so quickly…" Naria muttered, "Unless...the hacker _is_ the equipment."

"What's that mean, de Gansu?" the alien asked, scratching his egg-like head.

"It means, dead or alive, I'm taking it." Naria informed, "An organic super computer." she smiled. "I'm sure that would make for an excellent new PC for Ginis-sama."

"What does Ginis-sama even do on the internet?" Bowguns asked.

"...Better question; what can I do to you right now for even daring to ask me that?"

"Oh look! I see something moving, de gansu!" he said, shooting away.

"Please desist this unneeded violence!" Nicole shouted. "The chances of you actually hitting me are 50 percent! Your aiming is 35% unfocused and the rest is devoted to fear. You're shaking and it's messing with your aiming."

"Shut up, De gansu!" Bowguns shouted as he shot a rapid barrage at the walls, making multiple large holes, "Now I can see better, you stupid Earth animal!"

"I would be insulted if I was from Earth and if I was an animal." at that, a swarm of green numbers flew by them and out of one of the holes.

"Oh, and it's in my color." Naria said. "Now I almost want to keep it." she chuckled. "Bowguns, it is in the open. Reveal your true skills."

"Hai, de gansu!" he said as he got on a rood and aimed before he pulled the trigger. Before anyone could notice, things just began exploding, "There...and there! And _There_!" he shouted as buildings were blowing up left and right as he lead the stream of data where he wanted. "Got you, de gonsu!"

"HA!" a voice shouted as Bowguns was tackled off the roof by something red.

"What was that? Oh, don't tell me…" Naria groaned as she looked over the edge to see Zyuoh Eagle slamming the Deathgalien Player into the pavement down below.

"Ah...it's the green alien lady." Eagle blinked, looking back up. "But...we didn't kill the Deathgalien yet."

"Please don't kill me...Azald will kill me twice if you do…" Bowguns complained, "Also...ow, de gansu…"

=Inquiry...Yamato the Human voice recognition= the data stream noted.

"Nicole-san!" Eagle said happily, "Yokatta...I made it in time."

"Get offa me…" Bowguns growled before a blur ran over his face and skidded to a halt before the data stream.

"Is Haseo-chan okay!?" Roll asked as Tiger hopped off her back.

=He is inside near the back of the building. I made sure to draw enemy attacks as far away as possible= Nicole explained before she reformed next to Eagle.

"Arigatou!" Roll thanked before zipping into the building, once more going over Bowguns's head.

"Ow, De Gansu!" he complained, her shoe prints on his head.

"Oh, right! The Deathgalien!" Eagle remembered, jumping away as he got in front of Nicole defensively.

"Zyuohgers…" Naria sighed as she was somehow already down on street level, her heels clicking against the road. "Oh...and yellow hybrid…" she blinked, looking to the side. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"To save Nicole, of course!" Eagle shouted.

"So...you name your sentient Bio computers...cute." Naria spoke. "I'm surprised Earth has something so advanced, honestly. Your world is known for being rather backwater without the intervention of other beings. But a living computer made of nanites of all things?" she laughed. "What a one of a kind find! Ginis-sama will love this," she mused.

"...I don't suppose I could just apologize for accidentally hacking…?"

"No. I've decided to take you."

"Uhm...Bad touch…" Tiger joked.

"Bowguns, take the Zyuohgers out of my sight."

"Hai, Naria-sama!" Bowguns said getting up as he aimed his crossbow and began shooting.

"Yamato, Amu, quickly dodge!" Nicole warned.

"Huh?" they asked before small explosions came off their suits, sending them stumbling back across the ground.

"His weapons can release arrows at the speed of light," Nicole explained, "Give me a moment a-" she tensed as she phased out a bit, "No...don't tell me I'm running low already…"

"Oh...Is the poor computer in need of a recharge?" Naria teased, walking forward.

"...This world is low on nanites...my current body will not be maintained…" she said, phasing in and out, "Power sources inadequate...solutions...zzz...rrtt..."

"Oh, poor thing...I do hate when my devices' batteries die while away from home." Naria taunted. "Don't worry, Ginis-sama will take good care of…" she started before a fox with black and white tails got between them, "Oh?"

"Haseo-chan!?" Roll shouted, zipping out of the building before gasping at seeing the sight before her.

Mmm…." Haseo whimpered a bit, a look on his face as he tried to be brave, "St….stay….away from her."

"Another one like the yellow," Naria blinked. "No matter, just another part of the Blood Game. Bowguns, deal with it!"

"Hai, de gansu!" he cheered, shooting.

"Ah!" Eagle shouted as he pushed both Haseo and Nicole away, letting the energy arrows explode against him. "Gah!" he cried in pain as his suit was smoking.

"Haseo was more important." Nicole pointed out logically, "Risking yourself for both insured your inju...zzzrt...ries."

"I...Iie," Haseo quickly shook his head as Roll ran over, "I...I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for my sake, Nicole-san."

"Haseo is right…" Eagle groaned as Roll checked Haseo over. "It doesn't matter what you are...you and Haseo are connected." Eagle spoke as he got back up. "You both have a connection...that's all that matters. For those connections...I'll protect both of you." he explained.

"...Yamato…" Nicole started before her lower half turn to nanites and not pulling back together. "Power at 6%..."

"...This is annoying, and Ginis-sama needs his wine poured…" Naria frowned.

* * *

"Naria, where's my wine…?"

"She went down to get you a new toy, Ginis-sama." Quval reminded.

"But...then...what about my wine…? Where does my wine come from if Naria's not here?" he asked.

"I don't know, the bar?" Quval countered.

"Ugh...I guess I'll have to move. I better get my new toy." Ginis sighed, moving to the bar. "I never pick my wine myself…" he paused. "Naria...please come back soon...Why are there so many different flavors?! Wine is wine."

* * *

"I will be taking the toy." Naria said, "I can't keep Ginis-sama waiting."

"So...is she the guy's wife or…?" Tiger asked.

"That...would be too great an honor…" Naria froze.

"...Umm, Naria-sama?"

"What?"

"They're running." Bowguns said as Eagle flew off, slower than normal due to holding Roll, Haseo, and Nicole, the twin-tailed fox holding the rest of Nicole's nanites.

"Bye-bye!" Tiger cheered as she was climbing up a building with her claws before she began roof hopping.

"Why didn't you shoot them down?"

"Well…?" the alien began "I didn't want to break Ginis-sama's toy."

"...You are forgiven for thinking about him. I'll be back in 5 minutes. I need to select Ginis-sama wine."

* * *

"This one." Azald said, pointing at a barrel of wine.

"No, it's this one," Quval pointed at another.

"I said it's this one! So it's this one!" Azal snapped, punching the barrel. "Oops…"

"Great work, Azald…" Quval spoke in a long drawn out sarcastic tone.

"Now it's all over...Do I...lick it off the floor?" Ginis pondered as green coins dropped in and Naria appeared.

"Ginis-sama, wine time." she said, holding a bottle.

"Oh thank me." Ginis sighed in relief.

"Azald did it." Quval pointed at the alien, who was currently using a straw to drink up the mess he made.

"I have good news for you, Ginis-sama." Naria said, "Our hacker was a living computer."

"Oh, they have those here?" Ginis asked, sitting in his throne. "I have wanted one for so long since I blew up that one world that was filled with them."

"She claims to be from another world, and not native to this, so we have our next blood game." she smiled, "Oh, and before I forget, she's made up of nanites as well."

"Oh wonderful...I hope their screams are just as good as this world's." Ginis smiled, drinking his wine.

"Azald, stop drinking the mess!" Quval shouted.

"But...URP! It will go to waste!" Azald burped, "Never let wine go to waste! That rule one, you multiple Quval you!"

"Ginis-sama, I would also like to mention for some reason the game is treating her like...a person." Naria chuckled at the idea.

"Oh...what a novel idea. Treating a Bio Computer like a normal life form...ahahaha...That'd be like not treating a Blood Game like a sport." Ginis laughed. "Get me this computer, Naria."

"Only if you promise not to break it."

"I'll break it and fix it." he replied. "I mean if it can hack _my_ ship, it must be one of a kind, of course I want to take it apart so much so I know how it's made. It's in my nature."

"Then I will not rest till you have it."

"Azald! That's not Wine! That's my foot!" Quval shouted kicking the blocky blue alien.

"So chewy~"

"Nasty!" Quval complained as he kicked the alien even more.

* * *

"Oh Nicole…" Tails said, examining the holo lynx.

"She's in bad shape…" Tusk muttered. "What do we do...there's no method of replenishing her the normal way here on Earth...is there?"

"No. Her nanites were keyed to her...in fact without her, our town is probably not even giving people baths or dishwashers aren't even working."

"Oh mom's gonna be piss." Tusk groaned. "Then...what can we do? ...Going home isn't an option."

=Inquiry why?= Nicole asked.

"Nicole, don't worry about it...just focus on saving power." Tails said as her arm fell off, "...I'll fix that."

"To think this is probably less stressful then Roll and Haseo reuniting." Tusk muttered.

"I'm gonna be safer in this big shoe box!" Leo shouted from inside one of Tails's lockers.

"...Leo get out! That…"

 ***BOOM!***

"...was a bomb made to look like a locker…" Tails groaned.

"Wohooo…" a charred Leo muttered in shock and awe.

"...What else is a bomb in here?" Tusk asked being careful.

"...It'd be easier to tell you what _isn't_ …"

"...Nope. Still better then Roll and Haseo." Tusk shook his head.

"Hey! An apple!" Leo called out.

 ***BOOM***

"I know what you're gonna say...but it wasn't the apple...it was the chair." Tails stated.

=Inquisition: Tails, are you some kind of bomb fanatic?= Nicole asked jokingly.

"No…"

 ***BOOM***

"Maybe...maybe."

"Leo still got his apple!"

 ***BOOM***

"...That was not the apple; that was the seeds inside the apple."

"...We're taking away your bomb stuff," Tusk and Nicole said in unison.

"Leo has applesauce…No, mommy, Leo's sauce, not yours..."

"No one is taking away my bombs. You're not my parents!" he said

"..." Tusk gave him a look that said 'Really, that's your argument?'.

"And you're not even living with me, besides…. Are you complaining…?" he asked, pointing to Leo.

"Nom." Leo said, chomping on Tails's...tails.

"...just be thankful I tested painkillers I made."

"Why would you make painkill…?" Tusk started before pointing at him and Leo and then the zyuoh Changers. "...fair."

* * *

"It's nice to meet you again, Haseo-kun," Yamato greeted as Roll kept cuddling her younger sibling.

"H...hai. S-same here, Yamato-san," Haseo nodded before looking out the window, his ears drooping a bit, "Nicole-san…"

"Daijobu Tails will take care of her," he said.

"..But..she used a lot of power to keep me warm...and acted like a bed for me…"

"How long were you guys there?" Yamato asked.

"...Eto….a….a few days, I think…." Haseo replied.

"Why did the Deathgalleins attack you?"

"Nicole-san hacked the...inter..net...and she said she went into space to look for anything non-Sonic chase news related."

"..." Sonic whistled innocently as Roll leveled a glare at him.

"And try to find everyone and she accidently entered the green lady's ship," Haseo finished before his ears drooped further, "Sh...she told me to hide while she tried to lead them away…I….I feel like this is my fault..."

"Oh, there-there," Roll comforted, "It's not your fault at all. While I nearly had a heart attack from you getting between that green lady and Nicole-chan, I think you were very brave because you stood to protect someone you love." she held him a bit tighter, "You're not to blame, only those aliens are."

"Ahh, we'll protect you and Nicole-san." Yamato smiled, petting the young twin-tailed fox on the head.

"...A….arigatou, Onee-chan...Yamato-san…" Haseo smiled a bit, his ears perking up a bit.

"Now we just need to think of how to keep her safe and sound," Roll frowned, "...Do you think Tails-chan could make her a robotic body as a temporary thing?"

"...M….maybe….or…" Haseo thought for a moment before he gasped, his twin tails shooting straight up, "M-matte! I just remembered something!"

"What is it?"

"D-do you remember that handheld she used to live in now and then to recharge?" Haseo asked his older sister.

"Hm? ...Oh!" Roll reached into her cleavage and pulled out a bulky handheld device, "Kaa-chan told me to hold onto it." she blinked twice when she saw Yamato and Sonic looking away, "Eh?"

"Why does she and her mom have to keep stuff in those places…?" Sonic mumbled, his cheeks red.

"...Eh?" Roll and Haseo tilted their heads.

"..." Yamato then cough and looked at them. "Umm before you do may I ask why it wasn't on Tails's person or something?" Yamato asked.

"Hmm...not really sure…"

"You don't think that it's weird that Tails, someone who knows how to at least fix Nicole, would have that himself?" he asked making them blink. "Gomen, I'm sure you are trustworthy..but how long as it been since Nicole used it?"

"Never since she became the city." Sonic answered.

"...How fast can Tails upgrade it?"

"Minna…" Yamato asked, "Why are we making decisions for nicole?" he asked, "Roll, i know you were worried about Haseo, but you never once showed concern about Nicole equally that a bit mean you know." Yamato then looked at Haseo, "And, Haseo don't tell Nicole you blame yourself. She did her best to protect you. I'd think she be hurt if you said that."

"..." Roll's ears drooped, "Hai…It's just..."

"I understand. I have family too." he said, "But you didn't even give Nicole a thank you."

"When it comes to Haseo, Roll and Aphrodite tend to just go blank to everything else," Sonic shrugged.

"Boys are very rare in the family and we often treat them as priority one in protecting," Roll explained.

"..." Sonic then silenced at Yamato's aura.

"Minna, I get your customs are...different, but your friends are important, too. Nicole burned her life out to make Haseo comfortable," he reminded, making Roll's ears droop lower, "You have good reasons, and odd but interesting customs; but if you care for one thing and not your friends just as much, how can they treat you with the same love?"

"?!" Roll's eyes widened, "Ah! Oh! Y-You're completely right!"

"Ad you brought in 'love' around a Sakurai," Sonic facepalmed

"Sonic..." Yamato said, "Swimming lessons."

"NEVEH!" Sonic screamed before blurring off.

"I don't care about your customs. They're important to you, but don't let them make you act less or more important than someone else. Nicole tried very hard and I didn't hear anyone give her a 'thank you.'" he said, walking off, "For now, I'll give you two your space."

Once Yamato left, Roll looked down at Haseo, "When we go give Tails-chan this, I am making sure Nicole-chan knows how much I appreciated her protecting you." she frowned, "I can't believe I forgot to give her a 'thank you,' too..."

* * *

"...Hello Sela, Amu. You both seem fairly lovely." Nicole greeted.

"How could you tell it was us?"

"Your heartbeats and voices. Can't fool me." she smiled, "I was unaware you all had shapeshifting powers."

"Wow! Nicole-chan, you're always amazing." Amu cheered. "Ne, what else can you sense? Oh! Can you tell if Yamato's heart goes Doki-doki when I'm around?"

"What about me?" Yamato asked.

"His heart rate is calm. He appears to be relieve...heart rate rises as I talk."

"You can sense my vitals… That's a little embarrassing." Yamato admitted.

"I serve many functions back on Mobius. It's my duty to ensure the welfare of the people." she said, "If you require me to stop, please ask."

"No. It's fine, Nicole-san, but for now, while you're resting. Try and keep the amazing things to a minimum. Save your energy." Yamato smiled. "Please...it'll make everyone happy."

"But without the city, most of my functions are useless…"

"Well we'll put you back in your handheld that…"

"...I refuse." Nicole said.

"Whoa! Nicole angry?" Tusk blinked shocked.

"Eh...why?" Yamato asked. "It could help you...is there a reason why you refuse to do it?" he asked calmly and out of worry.

"I politely refuse. I wish to enter rest mode now."

"Nicole-san…" Yamato sighed.

"...this is gonna go back and forth for a while." Amu pointed out bluntly.

"Never seen Nicole angry before...kinda put my angry face to shame." Sela said.

"But you're always angry." Leo said; as Sela was about to hit him, Leo bit a cookie that blew up in his face and sent him flying through the roof.

"...I feel cheated out of my fun," Sela admitted.

"Mou...stop playing. We need to deal with Nicole." Amu reminded with a pout.

It was then a blur shot into the room and Amu was now holding a blinking Haseo, Tails had the handheld, and Roll was covering Nicole's cheeks with kisses and repeated 'thank yous.'

"Roll-chan's here." Amu said as she gently hoisted Haseo into Tusk's arms.

"...You're as confused as me, right?" Tusk asked the boy in his arms.

"...Please remove yourself...I am feeling irritable," Nicole said.

"Gomen," Roll apologized, letting her go, "I'm just really, really, really thankful you protected Haseo-chan for so long at the costs you gave and forgot to show my loving thanks."

"Hehe…" Yamato chuckled. "The way you took my words so much to heart. It's really sweet, Roll-san."

"You guys kept this?" Tails asked, "I was asked to destroy the handheld." he blinked. "...Oh dang it. Aphrodite took my stuff again."

"You need a better password than 'Password' for your safe." Tusk pointed out.

"...I didn't make that password I ask Leo to…Leo!" Tails said, taking out his magic hands.

"It's the best password in the world!" Leo said as he grabbed the hands and began wrestling with them despite their being mechanic, "I will fight you on that!"

"Could you take it outside first?" Yamato asked.

"Kay!" Leo said, dragging Tails outside.

"Anyway...can someone explain to me the meaning behind this device?" Yamato spoke up again as he held it up. "Or did Leo just Fox-nap the only person who can?"

"Oh, this is the real Nicole." Tusk explained.

"Eh?"

"She wasn't always our entire homes." Sela added.

"...Yes…" Nicole nodded a bit, "I was created by Dr. Ellidy to map out and gather information within the digital space, able to set up and/or disable any form of security, and scan any computer. I was given to the princess of the Kingdom of Acorn, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. I had been with her since she was a child, even after Robotnik had taken over most of Mobius...I have been a crucial member to the Freedom Fighters when Sonic, Sally, and a few others first formed it, helping to bypass Robotnok's security programs, map out the area for any of his robotic soldiers, and to help Sally with what she needed. As time went on, I eventually created myself a body using nanites, and...well, you've seen what I am able to do after seeing Mobotropolis for yourself."

"...wow...so Nicole been taking care of everyone for so long…" Yamato said amazed, "That's why you wanted to protect Haseo so much?"

"I still think of protecting as my primary programming...but in truth, I think of it and the word prison comes to mind…"

"Eh, prison?" Yamato blinked.

"All my life in that handheld, I got to watch everyone laugh...cry...love...hug...smile…" she said, "All I could do was act like a machine...then I got my nanite body and all those emotions were finally accessible to me...but now you're all asking me to return to it…"

"Actually...I kind of get it." Yamato spoke up, making everyone blink and look at him. "Finally...you're free out here...You get to be with others. You get to form bonds and connect with them. You don't want to lose that...nobody does."

"...Yes...I got this body by accident… If I lose these nanites who knows if I can return...or if I become unknown data...I won't give up this body…" she said, trembling.

"I said I kind of get it...this is a concept too surreal to me…" Yamato spoke. "I just understand you're not wanting to lose the connections you've made. You have connected to so many people...Your life right now is happy. But...because of that, I think you should try everything to make sure you don't lose them forever. I know if I was like you, I'd be afraid of losing myself...but I'd be more afraid of dying and leaving everyone I connected with sad." he spoke. "I won't force you, Nicole-san...but I want to just say one thing. When you've formed many strong bonds...your life is no longer just your own. You have to live it for everyone you're connected to." he explained as he gently took the device and set it down on a table nearby, "I don't want to lose you either, Nicole-san...I got the feeling I was finally starting to make friends with you."

"Thank you very much." Nicole smiled.

Hmm." Tails pondered, "Everyone leave the room. I might have something, but I need no distractions."

"What happen to Le…"

"He stepped on one of my landmines."

"TAKE THIS!" Leo's voice roared as something hit Tails and exploded.

"..." Yamato then got his aura ready and stepped out.

"...Yamato-san is as scary as Kaa-san when she's mad when he's mad," Roll explained.

"He would make a great parent. Amu, that's not meant to be idea fuel!" Tusk stated loudly as he grabbed her by the ear.

"You don't throw bombs someone made for defense!" Yamato's voice snapped, "Especially when someone is trying to rest!"

"I'm sorry! Stop giving me that glare! It's scarier than Aphrodite!" Leo cried.

"We're gonna head home...Tails you okay?"

"I don't know how you guys do this all the time…" he said shaking it off. "Good thing that was my 'Scare People Away' bomb." he said, "I might have short term memory loss...I might have short term memory loss."

"You could just hang an angry picture of Yamato and get the same result." Sela joked.

"..." Yamato then came in, "Sela, you can sleep with Leo outside."

"Ah!?" she gawked in surprise at his being there.

"Hahaha…" Amu laughed.

"Home now everyone. Tails, call." Yamato said "Oh, and Roll? You're taking Sela as well no arguments."

"I was just going to ask her to help with the cafe before Nicole-chan contacted us," Roll replied, "Which reminds me...Nicole-chan, when you're nice and rested, I hope you can come to cafe to double check everything."

"Roll ask after she's better." Yamato said calmly as he patted her head, "Home now come on."

"Hai, Yamato-san," Roll nodded, "Oh. Ano…" she whispered into Yamato's ear, "I'm not sure if there's enough space where I sleep for Haseo-chan."

"Haseo can have my bed." he said, "Haseo-kun, Nicole-san will be alright. Come with us."

"...O…okay..." Haseo nodded, giving Nicole one more concerned look as he followed the two out of there.

* * *

"TadimaaaaaAAAAHHHHH!" Yamato freaked, seeing Sonic out in the open as he and Mario played limbo.

"Come on, man! Be the walrus, be the walrus."

"Be the walrus, be the walrus…" Mario grunted as he made it through the stick, "Yeah!"

' _What is he doing?!'_ Roll thought, peeking out from behind Yamato.

"Alrighty, m-" Sonic began before he noticed Yamato, "...Oh. Hey, Yamato."

"Ah!" Yamato freaked as he tackled Sonic into the kitchen with a loud cartoony crash sound coming from within.

"Sonic, where'd you go? It's your turn." Mario chuckled.

"Oji-san, Sonic and Yamato had something to talk about very important, they'll be right back." Amu said. helping him stand properly. "Roll...go check on them!" she whispered while covering her mouth.

"Hello." Mario waved to Haseo. "You're a cosplayer too?"

"...what?" everyone asked as Yamato and Sonic poked back in.

"One more time?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah. Sonic told me everything, his rich wife Roll loves cosplaying as certain animal and bought costume and Sonic and his friends tend to join in,..man, I'm so jealous. You all look so real." he said, pinching Haseo's cheeks gently. "Man this is real good work. You look so cute, kid!" he sighed, patting his head very gently.

"Thank you. Though, you are a bit misi…." Roll replied before Amu covered her mouth.

"Yes, that's right!" Amu agreed.

"Yes yes yes. They're so well made uncle they can even eat and sleep in it." Yamato informed. "So don't be confuse or worry about them overheating or anything whatsoever!" Yamato agreed walking up to him.

"You kids have to promise you'll find one of those costumes for me. But other then that, welcome to our home!" he said happily. "Please make yourselves at home 'till you kids get all your affairs settled." he said, as he looked at Haseo, "You can have my bed tonight, young man."

"...A...ano...th-thank you…." Haseo replied with a small, shy nod.

"Don't worry boy. Sonic told me about your situation. Don't worry. Until you find your Kaa-san again, you'll be safe here in mine and Yamato's home." he said, patting his head again while pushing his animal mask up. "I promise you that." he smiled as everyone swore they saw an old Yamato in Mario.

"...Wow... This family…" Tusk blinked.

"Now...who's up for dinner? Roll-chan, you and I will cook up a great big meal for everyone!" he cheered as his mask fell down again. "Ah...can't see…" he complained, trying to push it back up.

"Sonic with me...outside." Yamato said, grabbing him by the quills.

* * *

"Look. I'm sorry for lying to your un…" Sonic started.

"That was a great idea!" he said happily while grabbing his shoulders, "Ah...you're much better at lying then I am...I owe you so much."

"Wow. Thanks, man…"

"No problem. I wish I thought of it sooner…"

"Honestly, I hate lying to the guy. He's so great! We were listening to music, watching comedies, he's a great uncle like my Uncle Chuck."

"Ah...Oji-san has been taking care of me for a long time. Honestly...I don't think I'd feel at home unless it was here." Yamato admitted, "That's why I hated lying to him...but what can I do? I don't want him to worry about all the things related to the truth. I know he'd try and involve himself more in the dangerous things if he knew about you guys...and I think he'd have a panic attack if he learned about me and the well... transforming part."

"I get it. Your secret's safe. But if he learn we were real, I'd think he'd freak out then hug us like plushies." he chuckled with Yamato.

"Ahh... You learn about him so...Where's Caliburn?"

"He's in timeout." he said, "...Hey. I gotta ask...have you see a necklace shaped like a guitar?"

"Necklace…?" Yamato blinked, "No… Can't say that I have."

"I must've lost it when we got sucked into this place… If you see it, let me know. It's a family heirloom."

"Don't worry. I'll keep a close eye out for it next time," Yamato nodded. Suddenly, he felt an itching sensation in his eyes, making him rub them.

"Everything okay?" Sonic asked.

"Hai...I just felt like I had something stuck in my eye. Guess I jinxed myself, hahaha." Yamato laughed.

"Welp. I'm hungry. Let's get chili dogs."

"You can eat that stuff?"

"Just try and make me eat something else." he smirked.

* * *

"Okay, you lost sight of the target and just went rampaging while I was gone?" Naria frowned.

"I'll find it! I promise in the name of Ginis-sama, de gansu!" Bowguns shouted in fear as he saluted to Naria.

"No, no. I'll find it; you go back to your game."

"What? Really?"

"Ginis-sama wants it now for sure. I can't allow you to screw it up." she explained, "And while I'm searching, your Blood Game will keep Ginis-sama entertained." she added. "And...please do try to keep him entertained. Or you'll become the target of my Blood Game." she threatened.

"Hai, de Gansu!" he shouted in fear saluting again and smacking himself in the face with his bowgun weapon. "Itai…"

"Why are Azald's players all such idiots?" Naria asked as she walked away. She pulled out the holopad as she began typing away. "Now...those color coded pests can't have moved to a different city...so somewhere within the limits of this Tokyo. But where?" she muttered as she pulled up a map of the city taken by the ship. "Hmm...hello? What's this?" she asked zooming in on one area. "A Blue blur running in between this location and this…" she muttered, zooming in. "Eh...just a tree...but what's this?"

* * *

"Hmm... Would you agree?" Tails asked.

"Yes. If I want to last at least six months, a red power ring would suffice.." Nicole said as Tails pulled out a power ring.

"And this…"

"At maximum of doing nothing...3 and half months." she said.

"Better than nothing." he said, hooking her handheld to a cord and putting the other end of the cord in her neck, "Are you ready?" he asked as the cube animals watched.

"Those cubes are cute." she smiled, petting eagle. "Are you all concerned for me?"

Cube Eagle cried out while flying up and circling around her. The rest all crying just the same and fidgeting around, clearly out of worry for Nicole.

"Okay, Nicole you might feel a slight tingle. I'd say bite on something, but I'm not a doctor." he said while hooking up the ring. "Three…" he said as Cube Lion roared, "Not you Chibi Leo."

"Chibi…"

"Leo wants us to call him that or Chibi Leo will tell on us." Tails explained as Cube Lion nudged his leg. "Hey...I called you it, didn't I?"

Cube Lion roared before he hopped up next to Nicole as it trying to remind Tails about her.

"Right...3...2….1…" he then slammed the power ring into Nicole as she let out a little yelp.

* * *

"Hmm?" Naria blinked at a massive energy spike. "Well...no normal machine uses that much energy at once, meaning it would be needed for something that requires a mass amount of energy...oh, you primitive life forms. You make this game oh so easy." she smiled. "Bowguns, wait a few hours to get back to work. I need you to make sure those Zyuohgers don't bother me"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Hmm...interesting…" Ginis mused, seeing the energy readings Naria sent him. "This energy is truly something unexpected. I shall enjoy these games to come."

"Ginis-sama, Azald is still drunk!" Quval complained.

"Hehehehe...You're drunk!" he chuckled. "You...8 Qubuls...Qubels...Qu...qu...ah…" he groaned as he fell over, "Night night…"

"And there's your solution. Watch the game, Quval."

* * *

"..." Nicole then stretched her body as the cubes circled her in happiness.

"Well... looks like it worked." Tails noted as some of his fur was standing on end. "And only slight energy feedback...Nevermind. Pain pill wore off...ugh…" he groaned, falling over.

"I do not find that hilarious." Nicole noted as she help Tails up.

"Thanks Nicole… What's that…?" he asked, seeing a cube above her chest.

"Oh...It would appear a strange object got mixed into my body while I was fleeing from the Deathgelien known as Bowguns." she explained. "Strange...it feels as though more energy than anticipated has been produced." she explained as the cube was glowing.

"...I need to make a call. Ignoring pain."

* * *

"Zzzz...ZZZZZZ…...Gao!" Leo snored next to a wide awake and annoyed Sela.

' _I will get back at him someway…'_ Sela thought with an eye twitch before she looked down, "Why is Haseo whimpering?"

Downstairs, a sleeping Haseo was whimpering as he was fussing in Mario's bed, trying to grab something. A teddy bear was held out and grabbed by Haseo before he snuggled with it, the whimpering ceasing. Roll sighed in relief, a pink teddy in her arms.

"Almost forgot that," Roll noted.

"Ah…" Mario yawned, walking past the room with noise canceling headphones on his head. "...oh, Roll-chan...is something wrong?" he asked, pulling the headphones off, "Oh do you need a pair of these? Leo-kun snores like a beast, don't he?"

"He does, but no thank you, Mario-san," Roll replied, "I just forgot to give Haseo-chan a teddy I bought for him. Neither of us can really sleep peacefully without something soft or warm to hug at night."

"Ahh... So cute," he smiled, "I'm going out. Is there anything about your mother I should know if I spot her?" he asked as he grabbed a jacket from the hanger in his room closet.

"Hai. She dresses as a fox like Haseo-chan, but with a lighter shade of my coloring and likes to wear magenta clothing," Roll replied, "She loves to talk about love as well."

"Hai. What's her name?" he asked as he laid out a pick sign and took out a paint brush.

"Aphrodite Venus Sakurai," Roll replied.

"Ah, soka. What a fitting name. Like you said, she loves to talk about love. She reminds me of my nee-san." he smiled. "She was always so wise. She loved talking about how people are all connected." he mused. "I'll call if I run into her. Later." he said, taking the sign with Aphrodite's full name written on it, "Yamato, stop clinging to Amu."

"Eh..wha…" Yamato blinked, waking up to Amu clung to him. "AH!" he panicked.

"Ah...kids...I'm going to have to set up some ground rules. We have a kid in the house. Shame on you, Yamato."

"It wasn't me!" he shouted in defense.

"Shh!" Roll hushed, pointing at Mario's room.

"Hai, hai. Leftovers in the fridge." he said, leaving. "Whose fake sword is being used as an axe?" he asked, leaving.

"Oh, that's where he is." Sonic blinked.

Once Mario was gone, Caliburn slid his plate down to reveal his scowl, "I am unamused, knave."

"But I am." Sonic smirked from the terrace on the treehouse. He took a sip of some water he got before the Zyuoh Changers beeped.

"Moshi moshi, who's interrupting cuddle time?" Amu asked, "...A cube?"

* * *

"Yeah, but it's too small to be a King Credential. It's even smaller than the cube mecha...no offense, guys." Tails apologized as the Cube animals were glaring at him while all standing on either Nicole's shoulders or her head. "Nicole, are you alright?"

"Yes, it seems to just be stuck, but I am detecting similar life signatures like the cute ones." she said, using her finger to scratch Cube Lion's chin.

"Uh...yeah... I think I need Tusk who knows more about this then me."

=Ah...mou okay...hold on...TUSK, PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE! IT'S FOR YOU!=

After a moment Tails heard the sound of a loud clunk and Tusk screaming in pain.

=PAON! OW MY EYE! AMU!=

"...yeah...Tusk? Tails. Think you guys have a new mecha..." Tails informed.

=You woke me up for that!? Couldn't this have waited 'till after breakfast?!=

"It's inside Nicole."

=Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!=

"There is no winning with this guy…" Tails complained.

=Paon= Cube Elephant nodded.

=Alright. I'm bringing everyone over=

"Why everyone?" Tails asked in annoyance.

=Is Nicole walking?=

"Yes."

=Then everyone. Who's the genius here…?=

"Touche my friend...touche." Tails admitted.

"I am insulted. I believe myself to be of equal intellect." Nicole said. "Also, you are not a genius here."

"Look, just hurry."

=You want hurry? Roll! Nicole's okay now!=

"What were you saying?"

"The highest intellect in this world stand at 600 and it belongs to a elderly gentleman known as Hongo Takeshi." she explained. "He is in his 60's, has multiple PHD's in almost all fields of science, and is a former motorcycle racing champion at the age of 19 after getting his first PHD. He lives primarily off of his Genius grants which give him great sums of money just for being the smartest man on Earth. He also had a butler at one point."

"I'm...I'm jealous." Tails muttered, he'd be lying if he said he never once dreamed of being rich just for being smart...oh and having a butler who does stuff for him. ' _Man I want a butler...make me food whenever I want…'_

"Don't be. You are still young. I am positive your IQ will raise…" Nicole then waved her hand, causing Roll and Sonic to be caught in a barrier, "Please mind the speed limits."

"Holy cow! Tusk wasn't lying...you're okay!" Sonic exclaimed in amazement as Roll snuck around the barrier and wrapped Nicole in a big hug.

"I am so happy you're better!" Roll beamed, "And thank you again for protecting Haseo-chan. AI or not, you are a Shield Sister to the Sakurai family now in my eyes."

"...Is this…"

"Yeah. A custom." Amu said.

"You guys are very Japanese...This country used to be all about customs and rules…" Yamato sighed as Amu was still hanging onto him tightly, her head resting on his shoulder as she snored lightly.

"...I am...honored?" Nicole shrugged as Tusk looked at the cube above her chest.

"Hm…" Tusk muttered.

"Hm?" everyone repeated.

"..." Tusk somehow pulled a leather book out from his clothes. He flipped through it quickly before sighing and slapping it shut. "Nope...never heard of it." he shook his head. "This...this is something totally new to me. Or any of us." he explained as he looked at it closer.

"Humor attempt: does this mean I will have a boy or a girl?" Nicole tried to joke.

Amu gasped awake at that before she bumped Tusk out of her way, sending him face first into an explosive chair. Tails chuckling sheepishly at the looks he got for that.

"Say that again!" Amu said, holding Nicole. "You made a joke...You're becoming even better than before! You were awesome before, but now that you can joke! This is amazing!" she smiled hugging Nicole, "Roll, group hug!" she ordered.

"Yay!" Roll cheered, hugging both.

"So...what do we do about the cube?" Yamato asked.

"At the moment, it seems it's merged with Nicole...kind of…" he muttered. "It seems to be empowering her, meaning A) she's back to normal operational order; and B) the cubes have a kind of energy that can help her."

"...Okay. So no removing it from her unless it wants to," Roll noted.

"I still require a Red Power Ring. I do not plan to rely on this cube." Nicole informed. "Reasoning: I feel wrong using it like this."

"You're very strong and independent, aren't you?" Yamato smiled. "Yokata. I'll respect that wish and help look for a Red Power Ring….what are those?"

"It's a ring with a red star in the middle." Tusk answered, avoiding everything touchable in the room, "It's a great power source. Plus, it should help Nicole keep herself active for a time."

"Do you think some of them ended up here on Earth?" Yamato asked.

"Six months maximum." Nicole said, "And if I suspect we might have relics of our worlds likely summoned here...I detected...Chaos Emeralds briefly…" she said, having everyone but Yamato's attention.

"Uh...let me guess...Another object of amazing power?" Yamato took a guess.

"All seven will basically make you a god." Tusk summed up.

"Wait...do you think you know who and his sacred big emerald ended up here too?" Sonic asked.

"Are we ever lucky?" Sela asked.

"Fair."

"This might've become more troublesome." Tusk said.

"Wait...wait…" Leo spoke up. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"What do you think it means?" Roll asked.

"My buddy Knucks is here!" Leo shouted in excitement. "I'm gonna find him!"

"Knucks?" Yamato repeated.

"Red echidna that can punch the ground so hard, he can set off volcanic eruptions," Sonic explained.

"That doesn't sound possible…" Yamato muttered.

"Story of my life." Tails spoke up.

"He's also gullible, even if he does make some really fun traps to get out of," Sonic added.

"He knows how to fly despite being an Echidna." Amu spoke up.

"Eh?" Yamato blinked twice.

"He's a dedicated person, though," Roll noted, "He takes his duty of protecting a special gem on his island home very seriously."

"He sounds like a good person," Yamato muttered.

"He ate a napkin...multiple times." Tusk pointed out bluntly. "Didn't he kind of eat some of your very fancy ones even that one time you invited him to dinner, Roll?"

"He did tell us they tasted good, so it was forgivable," Roll replied, "Now if he insulted or did something to the strawberries, then we'd have had a problem."

"Don't tell me...some Sakurai family law for Strawberries?" Yamato guessed.

"Not a fan of laws?" Amu asked.

"Not a fan of overreactions." he explained, "But mainly just seeing if I can understand the patterns. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with her family laws. Like I said they are still a practice here in Japan. But I'm just more…"

"Worldly?" Sonic guessed, "I mean far as I can tell, you seem like one of the most open minded dudes ever."

' _And you're closed minded,'_ Roll thought, "It is a Food of Love, Yamato-san."

"Food of...love?" he tilted his head, Amu cutely mimicking him while standing next to him.

"Indeed. Many of our recipes use strawberries as an important ingredient," Roll replied, "And it becomes all the more special when the strawberry is coated in chocolate."

Amu then grabbed Yamato's chin and moved his head to look at Sonic. "Oh I get it." Yamato nodded. "So that answers that."

"Just don't do anything bad to them," Leo shuddered, a haunted look in his eyes.

"Well...good to know." Yamato muttered.

"Ne, what kind of animal do you think it is?" Amu asked, lightly poking the cube. "I wonder if it'll be something cute. I bet it'll be something adorable." she then got behind Nicole and began rubbing her face, "I mean, Nicole is adorable!"

"...please release me…" Nicole said politely, "I would like to assist Tails in his work and perhaps buy new equipment for his lab."

"Ehh? But…" Yamato started before Nicole twirled around and assumed a human form with her clothes, but facial features similar to Amu.

"I believe a human form would be adequate?"

"Oh my God!" Amu shouted. "Roll-chan picture, picture! We're twins!"

"Cheese," Roll giggled, holding up a camera.

"Maybe...it's because Nicole-san is a lynx...and Amu is a Tiger. And they are similar in that they are feline." Yamato talked to himself as Roll took pictures of the two.

"Irrelevant." Nicole stated, ignoring the face cuddling from Amu. "I used amu facial features, as sela loos would incite fear."

* * *

"Okay, I need to get a few things for the cafe," Roll noted as she looked at a list, "All we really have is the place and the costumes."

"So lots and lots of grocery shopping then?" Amu asked, simplifying the overall objective.

"And chair and table shopping," Roll nodded.

"Ooh! Ooh! I had an idea! What if we ask Mario-Ojisan to build them for us? He's a sculptor who works with wood, right? And he made most of the neat stuff in the house." Amu offered. "Plus, it might even be cheaper since you at least have to pay for the materials he'd use." she explained with a sense of logic that seemed more impressive than expected of her personality thus far.

"...Amu-chan, that's brilliant," Roll noted.

"Well of course. I had to learn real world skills given Tusk is so antisocial. And Sela and Leo are so temperamental that if they go and buy our groceries for the week, they get into a shouting match with the merchants in town." she reminded. "I know how to get the best prices out of them by reminding them so and so could sell it even cheaper."

"Amu is a brilliant negotiator." Nicole spoke bluntly. "Academically, her skills are not shown to full effect."

"Books are so boring...unless it's a love novel! Then it's worth reading." Amu smiled.

"Ano...why am I here?" Yamato asked as Amu's tail was wrapped around his wrist and dragging him along with them.

"I believe it's because Tusk requested you to keep an eye on Amu," Nicole replied.

"That's right!" Amu smiled, taking it in stride, "Plus, you can't trust me alone with them! I'll trick them into buying me stuff."

"I like to think I'm the only one who falls for that." Yamato replied sarcastically.

"No. She's done it to me, too," Roll sighed.

"It's 'cause our Roll-chan is so kind and loving." Amu joked, hugging her. "It's what we all love about her."

"Amu's definition of Love might not align to the rest of ours." Nicole said bluntly.

"Right…" Yamato nodded in agreement.

"Very true," Roll agreed before spotting something, "Oh, Amu-chan, the smoothie truck's here!"

"AH!" Yamato shouted as he was dragged off by a white blur.

"That didn't go as you expected, did it?" Nicole asked, feeling bad for poor Yamato as he was being dragged along the ground.

"It got her to stop bothering us. Though I feel sorry for Yamato-san," Roll admitted.

"Hai. He's paying." Amu spoke up happily.

"EH!?" Yamato gawked.

"I believe the terminology is...you owe him big time." Nicole muttered.

* * *

"Okay hear me out on this one." Sonic spoke as him, Tusk, Leo, and Sela searched the forest for the power ring they needed. "We find the last cube, and I use it."

"You want to join a team?" Tusk asked as he moved some branches out of his way.

"Mostly I want to see how that whole turning into a costumed super hero feels." Sonic admitted.

"It...is...awesome." Leo stated.

"I get the feeling there's more to it then that." Sela sighed. "Besides...I'm already blue. How many colors are left?"

"That's a good point...but I'm willing to risk it." Sonic admitted.

"You know there's a large chance you'll turn Pink." Tusk pointed out, smirking as Sonic paused.

"...Okay. We find the last cube and _Nicole_ uses it then."

"Why not Roll?"

"Because she'd probably use it to find Eggman and kill him," Sonic scowled.

"True." Sela nodded.

"But Nicole is a lynx. That's, like, three cats." Leo pointed out. "Wouldn't it make more sense for a more interesting team given our name is 'Dobutsu Sentai'? Hello!"

"Why does that sound both stupid...but strangely clever?" Tusk asked.

"Because it's awesome," Leo nodded.

"First, we fix Nicole, then we find the cube, then we help Sonic think of a way to make Roll go home and leave Eggman here." Sela listed, "That way we all go home, Sonic has a clear conscious, and none of us ever...EVER have to hear that laugh of his ever again. Sound good?" she asked the boys.

"Agreed," Leo nodded.

"Big time," Sonic agreed.

"..."

"...Tusk?"

"Hm? What?" Tusk looked at Sela.

"We agree on leaving Eggman here and take Roll back home when we find the Cube?"

"Oh. Right. Agreed," Tusk nodded.

"Tusk...stop being negative...or I'm shoving your nose in Mario's Natto snack," Sela threatened, making Tusk freak and cover his nose as he backed into a tree.

"Why do humans eat something so gross smelling!? It's fermented beans...why?!" Tusk shouted, his fear of bad smells overwhelming him.

"It smells bad?" Leo asked; being a predatory race, Leo's kind have a lower sense of taste, and Leo himself doesn't have the best of noses.

"Given the smell of your laundry, I'm amazed you smell at all." Sonic admitted.

"Can I throw my ten cents in?" Tails asked, holding an energy tracker, "Tusk, Amu, Leo and Sela had their cubes the longest and so did Yamato since he was a kid no less. It's obvious whoever had the most exposure will be who the Cube bonds to and chooses the most. So if I'm right and the birdman did take the Cube or it was taken by a bystander, there's a high chance it might bond and choose them and not work for anyone else." Tails stated, "Just because we're Mobians doesn't mean we'll get picked. I mean, look at Yamato. In fact, I'll place bets that the next Zyuohger is another human."

"I'll take that bet. Who's with me? Next one is a Mobian?" Sonic asked.

"Also, Sonic, the point of you becoming a Zyuohger would be pointless. Even as Zyuohgers, not even Yamato can constantly keep up with you given you beat all your records. The only real advantage he has is going over ocean terrains, plus as Super Sonic, you're much more powerful and indestructible then any of the guys so far."

"Oh yeah. Then come up with a reason for Roll."

"Simple; she's very focused on killing Eggman and very strict in her family's laws that you refuse to listen to when someone tries to…" Tails began to explain.

"Less talkey on Roll, more talkey on why it won't work for her."

"..." Tails sighed, "From what everyone told me, I think the Zyuoh Changers respond more to people who want to protect all life, not end it." Tails continued, "Besides, Nicole's a bit more complicated. She doesn't generate our energy."

"Ugh...Leo brains hurts from the big lecture." Leo groaned. "This is stupid...who cares about if they can or can't?! All that matters is you want to! That's all I cared about when I made it work!"

"Yeah, but Leo…" Tails began.

"Tails, I will belt you across the face!" Leo complained, wanting no more lectures.

"Then I'll tell Yamato." Tails said, "After all, he doesn't know about my real age~"

"..." Leo froze at that, imagining Yamato's glare at Leo. Leo, in his panic, pushed Tails down the hill.

"Did he break the tracker?" Sela asked.

"By some miracle, no." Tusk said in relief. "This would take forever without Tails."

"Oh. Good," Sela nodded before sucker punching Leo in the face, making him twirl before falling down the hill, "Don't do that again!"

* * *

"Ta-Da!" Amu smiled as she got her friends to sit around a table, each of them having a plate of perfectly cut cake in front of them. Everyone having a different kind of cake: Vanilla for Amu, Red Velvet for Yamato, Chocolate for Nicole, and for Roll…

"I have never seen...something more beautiful," Roll tried to not cry, looking at the red velvet cake before her, decorated in strawberries and a strawberry sauce.

"That actually looks pretty good," Yamato admitted, "But...I'll stick to mine." he quickly said, taking a bite of his own.

"..." Nicole slowly blinked as she looked at her plate.

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked as Amu happily ate hers before she put her decorative strawberry on Roll's plate.

"I...am unsure of what to do here," Nicole admitted, "I am technically composed of nanites, so I am unsure of how I'll react."

"Oh! Maybe you can have the nanites make you a tummy," Amu suggested, eating some of the white chocolate off her cake.

"...That...sounds like an interesting idea actually," Nicole nodded as her eyes flashed data green for a moment. She then slowly looked down at her cake before picking up a fork, using it to take a piece of the cake off before putting it in her mouth, causing her to tense up, "?!"

"Nani...are you okay?" Yamato asked in worry.

"...I….I…."

"...Nicole?"

"I was unaware of how...how…." Nicole whispered as she swallowed her piece, sending a shiver up her back as a smile grew on her face, along with a bit of a blush, "...Delicious~!"

"Chocolate is one of the Love Foods. Of course it's delicious," Roll giggled, eating another of her strawberries.

"Yeah, Score One for Amu!" Amu cheered to herself.

"The way the sweetness combines with the starchiness of the cake and frosting...its...ahh~" Nicole gasped out in bliss as she took another bite, sending another shiver up her spine, "Ohh~"

"And we have succeeded in introducing another girl to the wonders that is chocolate," Amu fist bumped with Roll.

' _Does she have to make noises with each bite?'_ Yamato asked himself as he took a sip of the coffee that he ordered with his cake when he decided to accept this was happening.

"It's her first time enjoying chocolate," Roll explained, seeing a small twitch in Yamato's expression, "Girls have a bit more...sensitive taste to certain things."

"Though none can compare to Amu's sense of taste." Nicole explained. "Her sense of taste is stronger than any ordinary being, it's believed a trait of her kind enhanced by her long exposure to the King's Credentials."

"Boring Superpower for the win!" Amu cheered earning her piece of cake happily. "Yummy. I can taste the vanilla extract, the rich cream, the hint of spice to balance out the sweet flavors, mainly the cinnamon."

"Having all those enhanced senses must be very helpful." Yamato noted.

"Hm...if you ask me, Sela and Tusk have the better ones." Amu stated while chewing more of her cake. "I guess we cat types don't get the neat stuff...I mean Leo's power is his voice. One time, he stubbed his toe and, half the town couldn't hear a thing for half a week." she reminded. "Remember that Roll? You and Haseo kept shouting 'What' to each other for 2 days 'till you figured you could communicate with pen and paper."

"..." Roll's ears flattened against her skull as she frowned at Amu.

"Oh come on, Roll-chan. Leo can't help it...besides, could you imagine if his Dad or Mom had his super power? ...You might never be able to hear things again." Amu muttered with a pout, seeing the frown, "Leo is a good boy compared to the rest of his family. Now…" she grunted reaching over the table and grabbing the sides of her cheeks before forcing her to smile. "Smile...smile, I say…!" she grunted in much effort.

"..." Roll gave a tiny smile...a tiny, vindictive one.

"...I am in much trouble, aren't I?" Amu asked.

"Let's just say that you don't get to pick your first cosplay for the opening."

"...You're a sly vindictive girl...I trained you well." Amu said, crying fake tears. "But you do realize, this means war!" she cheered in a cute voice.

"You two really are like sisters, aren't you?" Yamato muttered eating some of his cake.

"Of course. She's considered a Shield Sister to the Sakurai family just like Nicole-chan is," Roll replied, reaching to hug Nicole, who growled while eating her cake, "Okay. No huggy while you're still eating your first taste of chocolate."

"Hahaha…" Yamato chuckled warmly at that. But after a moment, his eyes began to itch again. Like last night he began rubbing them to get the feeling out of them. But once he opened them again...everything before him began to zoom in as he saw everything miles away. "Ah…" he grunted, closing and opening eyes quickly as everything was back to normal.

"Daijobu?" Roll asked in concern.

"Hai...but it was weird...one moment everything looked funny...then suddenly I could see the park...all the way over there." he explained as the three turned to see him pointing at a park...which was a good 10 miles away.

"I don't see anything," Amu noted.

"Me neither," Roll agreed.

"I'm just...weirded out…" he muttered before his hand shot up suddenly, making the girls jump in surprise.

"An indigenous insect." Nicole noted, seeing in Yamato's hand was a Mosquito.

"It looks creepy," Roll moved behind Amu.

"Strange...how did you notice it, Yamato?" Nicole asked.

"Eh? ...But it was moving so slow." Yamato explained as his finger slipped and the bug flew off very quickly to the girl's eyes at least. "Something must be wrong with me…" he muttered as his normal eyes became sharper and more threatening...almost like those of an eagle...but it wore off after Yamato blinked.

"Hmm…" Nicole muttered putting the last bite of her cake in her mouth before she grabbed both sides of Yamato's head and peered into his eyes carefully and got in very close. "Interesting...the internal structure of his eyes...it's altering."

"Altering?" Amu and Roll repeated.

"Where once his eyes where Mammalian such as yours, now they are becoming avian." Nicole explained.

"Eh...you mean that's why my eyes have been feeling weird?" Yamato blinked.

"Yes, the lense of your eyes is being pushed forward, which is causing your retinas to look larger and slightly more intimidating." she muttered.

"And as a result, my eyesight has become binocular." Yamato added his own knowledge of the anatomy of animals. "Wait...I have Bird EYES?!" he gawked, causing the people around them to look at them.

"Uh...Yes! Though they should call them 'Rabbit Eyes' with all the carrots you eat," Amu spoke quickly. "Right, Roll-chan...right!" she awkwardly chuckled while elbowing her friend repeatedly.

"Uh...H-Hai!" Roll agreed, "Maybe we should have a rabbit mask instead of a bird one for you at the cafe, ne?"

"Oh...oh! Right...right...sorry...sorry...ahahaha!" Yamato laughed awkwardly as they were able to shake off the attention. "Gomen...gomen." he bowed to them.

"It would appear that exposure to the King's Credential and the Mobian power already inside of you has resulted in this...power," Nicole examined as Yamato kept blinking. "If the King's Credentials enhances his vision like Amu's taste, then it's fair to say he could develop telescopic vision, and it explains why things move slower for him. He can now process the information his eyes receive information faster for the sake of safety during flight."

"So like a normal eagle's vision...I can see miles away to spot prey...and to protect myself in flight." Yamato noted.

"Ano...let's not explain it that way...I feel like you're gonna fly off to chase a rabbit in the forest any moment now when you say it like that." Amu spoke up innocently.

"That'd be horrible!" Roll gasped.

"I'm not gonna go after a rabbit." Yamato muttered, calming them down.

"That's like saying Amu hunts down anything that comes into her home." Nicole countered, making Roll just stare at Amu with wide eyes.

"What...I don't do that...Oh, the one time I hit you with a pillow when you came over and you never let me forget it." Amu pouted at Roll.

"...How do you feel about maid outfits?" Roll asked.

"I'm telling your mom once we find her," Amu pouted even more.

"Totally like siblings." Yamato muttered bluntly.

"Agreed…" Nicole nodded, "...Now if you will excuse me, I wish to test out some samples of food."

"Just don't eat too much…"

"...Mr Kazakiri, I am an AI program with a body made of nanites. I highly doubt I'll get...as you call it, 'fat,'" Nicole deadpanned, "But enough of that. I must have some samples of food. Roll, Amu, would you two care to join me?"

"...I think you might've flipped something in her, Amu-chan," Roll whispered to the tigress.

"Score 2 for Amu." Said Tigress cheered, doing a little victory dance in her seat.

"Hmm….Devil's food cake...interesting name…" Nicole muttered, already looking at the menu, "...Mr. Kazakiri, I wish to try samplings of all the cakes on the menu here."

"...On second thought, I think I see what you mean," Amu sweatdropped a bit, seeing Nicole focus on the menu.

"Oh? Maybe one of each hot chocolate flavor drink as well they have here," Nicole went on.

"That's my girl!" Amu cheered. "Make that a double! Roll, you want in on this?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"No thank you," Roll shook her head, "I think Yamato-san's wallet is crying enough as it is."

"Arigato, Roll-san." Yamato thanked with his face planted on the table.

"Oh? Strawberry flavored chocolate milkshake? Interesting," Nicole noted, "I was unaware there was strawberry flavored chocolate."

' _...Please no. Please no. P-'_

"..." Roll pulled out her purse and looked into it, "How much is it? If it's in the right price range, I can put a bit aside from our food supply money for it."

"Roll-san...seriously...thank you…" Yamato sobbed happily.

* * *

"Find it yet?!" Leo shouted at Tails, who wasn't that far away.

"No!" Tails replied.

"Oh...Find it yet?!"

"No!"

"...F-"

"Leo I swear if you ask that one more time, I'll superglue that mouth of yours shut," Tails threatened.

"Well...where is it?!" Leo countered. "We've been looking for hours...and Amu and Roll get a pass out of this boring stuff!" he added while running up to Tails, "I want to sleep!" he complained, shaking Tails.

"...Leo….do that to me again, and, if she's even here, I'll call my sister and tell her you manhandled me again."

"?!" Leo tensed as he dropped him.

"Yeah...don't want another 'cold attack' do you?"

"No no! Leo finally got his mane to thaw out after the last time!" Leo exclaimed, holding his mane as he reverted to his Mobian form.

"Then don't do it again….ever."

"Leo, shut up! Tails, stop acting tough!" Sela shouted, making them both stand straight. "Find the damn thing so we can go home 'cause even I'm getting tired of this! And don't make me chew your ears off for wasting time with stupid macho stuff!"

"Leo's always macho!" Leo declared as Tails managed to get out of his manhandling and walked over to a lake.

"While he's distracted." Tails muttered, scanning the lake with his device before he leaned in close as it began detecting a positive signal.

"Tails!" Sela shouted, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him away before the water exploded and green arrows of energy shot out and destroyed several trees.

Sela fell back as she held on to Tails as everyone looked up at the now burning trees then back down at the lake. Sela, to be sure, tapped Tails head before she sighed in relief.

"What was that?!" Sonic asked before the water burst again and Bowguns rose up.

"Ugh...why did you move him? ...Know what? Never mind...the game's done." the oval headed alien groaned.

"...Caliburn, I know we fight, but that ass just shot at my Bro." Sonic frowned, taking out his sword.

"You...you're all friends with that Red Eagle jerk, aren't ya?!" Bowguns asked. "He made Naria and Azald-sama mad at me...do you know what they do when mad...they do the worse things you can imagine!" he complained as he held up his crossbow. "So I'm going to take you out, while Naria-sama finds your stupid...Living computer thing!" he ranted clearly upset.

"Uhm...did he realize he gave away her plan?" Tails asked hiding behind Sela.

"Yes...yes he did." Sela nodded, "Tails, find Yamato and Nicole and warn them."

"Uh...well I want to...but see...I can't." he muttered slowly before using one of his tails to point at the lake behind Bowguns, "The thing we're looking for is like...right there in the lake."

"Damn it..." Tusk groaned.

"Also, that guy fires at light speed. I'm fast flying and a runner but, only Sonic is at that speed. Well not currently mind you..." Tails muttered on.

"He fires at light speed!? How did you…"

"Nicole."

"Oi...stop ignoring me for the brat, de gansu!" Bowguns shouted as he began shooting...Only for each of his green energy arrows wat knocked out of the air by a blue blur. "What?! ...uh...Fire!" he shouted, shooting again only for the blue blur to knock them out of the air before even getting close to them.

"Boy...these Deathgaliens aren't so smart, are they?" Sonic muttered, leaning on a tree while tapping Caliburn on his shoulder.

"Ha! If being smart were a qualification, then I'd be on the other team...oops...shouldn't have said that maybe."

"Yeah... hold that thought…" Leo said, taking out the Zyuoh Changer only for Bowguns to shoot it out of his hand. "Oi!"

"I know not to let you hold those things!" he laughed only to be slashed across the back, making sparks fly. "Gah!" he cried as Sonic was behind him already, "Oh...you're gonna pay for that Blue spiky thing! Azald-sama will pay me handsomely if I bring him back your hide! You messed with his last player a lot!"

"Hold on," Sonic held a hand up.

"Huh?"

"Look at me…" Sonic said, "Now look at your weapon…" he ordered, "Look at me...look at your weapon. Back to me...I am not a bowgun; I was holding a sword...back to your weapon...Where'd it go?"

"Huh, where'd it go?!" Bowguns gasped.

"Now, look at my friends; they're transforming."

 **=SHARK~! LION~! ELEPHANT~!=**

"...Dammit, he got me too!" Bowguns realized.

* * *

"Dammit! It got him too!" Azald snapped, sober once again as he bashed his head into the wall next to the old imprint of his face.

"It's almost like any random idiot can join your team." Quval muttered sarcastically.

"We need to enforce that whole IQ minimum thing at some point…" Ginis muttered to himself, "...Nah...another time."

"Thank you. Quval has admitted I have more team members! I win!"

"What!? No I didn't!"

"Hmm...Has Naria gotten my computer yet…?" Ginis asked sipping his wine as a few Moebas were ordered to give him drinks on command. "Oh hurry, Naria... The Moebas don't have your lovely company aura."

"I'm starting to wonder of the company I keep…" Quval muttered with thick sarcasm.

* * *

"I apologize…" Nicole burped slightly as Yamato looked at the mountain of plates before him, "I've never actually eaten before."

"...Yamato-san?" Roll pondered, waving a hand in front of Yamato's face as he kept staring at the plates.

"Hai…" he responded as he saw nothing come out of wallet but air, "Oh no."

"..." Roll looked between her purse and the empty wallet, "...Amu is in deep trouble now…"

"I am adorable and lovely and he likes animals. I'll never get in trouble with Yamato, ne?" she smiled as he sighed and scratched her chin like a cat.

"Not with him; with me," Roll frowned.

"It's fine, Roll-san...I'll just put in some overtime at the park." Yamato smiled calmly.

"Still adorable~" she smirked.

"I believe I should take some blame." Nicole said, "I believe as long as this cube is inside me, I can make a more accurate data response to organic things."

"It's fine really I don't mind it." Yamato shook his head. "It was just some money...I can get more back. Plus, it's not like I have a lot of things I'm interested in buying. As long as you guys are happy while here, that's all that matters."

"This wallet is mine." Amu claimed, "It's Yamato's, but by extension, it and him are mine!"

"..." Roll gave Amu a stare, "You are not allowed to service Yamato-san at the cafe and his meals are all free as thanks for what he's done for us."

"I would actually prefer Amu-chan…" he admitted, "I would feel even more awkward with anyone else…" he admitted that as his face was one of...even this was very awkward for him.

"Yes! I win, boss!" Amu cheered. "Pay up."

* * *

"Achooo!" Aphrodite sneezed, barely covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief.

"Are you ok?" Sonia asked.

"I believe that Amu-chan is expecting me to pay for a bet we never even made...again," Aphrodite replied.

"It's Amu. What do you expect her to find? A boy…" she started before catching a pickpocket, "Hey! Watch the hand…Manic?"

"Yo, Sonia."

"My Godbaby!" Aphrodite glomped him before starting to look him over, "Are you okay? Have you been eating right?" she sniffed, "Yep. Pancakes. You've been eating."

"Nice to see you too, second mom." he said, "You guy see Bro on the tv?"

"...I am smacking him upside the head when we find him again for doing that," Sonia admitted.

"Oh, who cares? I stole from fifty jewelry stores this morning." Manic said.

"Manic. The. Hedgehog."

"Oh come on," he frowned, pulling out some fancy rings, "Tell me you don't like them."

"...So….pretty…" Sonia trembled.

"I do not like them since they were stolen…"

"They were overcharging everyone and the majority of their products were made of cubic zirconium and fool's gold."

"...and now we're good," Aphrodite replied.

"So you guys wanna come back to this 5 Star Hotel Room I borrowed the keys to?"

"...In." Sonia instantly replied without even a millisecond of hesitation.

"..."

"Yes, the guy was a douche. Yes, I stole his wallet and gave the cash to someone needing it," Manic rolled his eyes.

"You are my favorite Godbaby," Aphrodite stated, nuzzling him in a big hug.

"You're welcome." he smirked.

* * *

"Where did you put my gun, gansu?!"

"Oh, well I got a gun. In fact, I got two," Lion said flexing his muscles, "Both figuratively...and literally!" he said as the Zyuohgers shot at him using the Zyuoh busters.

"...Who taught Leo how to say that?" Shark asked.

"Yamato." they answered.

"You're welcome!" Lion shouted as he jumped and bodyslammed Bowguns. He then grabbed the alien's arms as he tumbled him and locked both arms behind his back while pulling. "Gao!" he growled as the alien cried in pain.

"Itai...itai! Let go, de gansu!" he cried.

"Tusk...score a goal!" Lion roared.

"Ha!" Elephant shouted as he slid across the ground before he landed a drop kick to Bowguns's head while Lion rolled back to toss the alien, both attacks at once ended sending the alien flying away and then through a tree.

"Ugh…" Bowguns groaned while standing up before he looked up as Shark shouted as she jumped and landed a hook kick to his head, making him stumble back even more.

"Zyuoh Buster!" she shouted as she changed it to sword mode and slashed the Deathgalien across the chest several times before stabbing it forward and through his shoulder.

"Gah!" he cried as she swung him around and spinning around as the sword was pulled out.

"Ikuze!" Lion roared as he jumped and spun around before he slammed his elbow into Bowguns's face.

"Oof!"

"Paon!" Elephant trumpeted as he jumped and slammed his knee into Bowguns's chest, sending the alien stumbling away.

"Ugh…" the alien groaned before he saw a blue flash from the left.

"Yasei Kaihou!" Shark shouted as she backflipped before she began spinning forward while mid-air. She then began picking up speed, becoming a buzzsaw as water collected around her.

"Oh, that looks bad!" Bowguns cried, running to the right only to see Sonic there. "Oh no...no…" he said as Sonic smirked and jumped up while holding Caliburn up above his head, Sonic then began spinning as well.

"Ike!" Lion roared as both blue spinning Mobians shot forward and pincer attacked Bowguns with their Spin-Dash attacks, both grinded against the alien before slashing past him. Sparks rained off the alien as large scratches formed along his body.

"Leo, our turn!" Elephant ordered.

"Ikuze, Tusk!" Lion roared in agreement.

"Yasei Kaihou!" they shouted as Lion's claws grew and Elephant's legs grew.

Elephant stomped his feet as the ground began shaking as a green shockwave traveled across the ground...causing the ground under Bowguns to explode as a pillar of earth rose him up into the air.

"AH! What's going on?!" the Deathgalien cried before he looked down and saw Zyuoh Lion climbing up the pillar of stone using his claws. The Zyuohger picking up speed with his climbing.

"GAO!" Lion roared as he jumped over Bowguns with his claws raised into the sky.

Lightning shot from out of thin air and to his claws as Zyuoh Lion swung both his arms, creating giant claw constructs of constructs hit Bowguns and caused a huge explosion, causing the stone pillar to crumble.

"Ahahaha! If we act fast, we'll beat him before evil hot green lady appears." Lion cheered.

"Ye...wait a second….didn't Nicole say the green lady was with him?"

"Did you idiots really forget he just told us the green woman is after her!?" Shark shouted at all of them.

"...oh no…" Elephant and Lion blinked.

"Bakas!" she shouted at them, making them flinch.

"Ah-ha! Found my gun!"

"Wait, what?" all three asked before getting shot down.

"Uh Tails?" Sonic asked, looking around for his buddy.

"I'm calling. I'm calling." he said while tapping at his handheld.

* * *

"Sonic really made you eat chili dogs?" Yamato asked.

"He mistook the concept of my real body," she explained, "I was fat for a day, but chili dogs were...I am not allowed to say."

"Why?"

"You don't describe the chili-dog; you _live_ it," Roll replied.

"Ahahaha…" Yamato chuckled.

"No, he burped then said 'Don't cheapen it with words,'" Nicole informed.

"You guys are a lot of fun," Yamato smiled before his Zyuoh Changer began ringing. "Hai Yamato." he replied answering it. "Oh hi Tails...oh...is everyone alright...the green lady isn't there?" he asked, "Hai...we'll keep an eye out...do you...hello...hello…? Mou, he hung up."

"Battle time?"

"We have to find them first." he said, "Nicole-san, can you…" he said before he saw her tapping at the air, "Umm...what's going on?"

"It would appear someone is trying to hack me…" she explained calmly. "I believe it to be the alien known as Naria."

" _Oh, how cute. It can remember names,"_ Naria's voice laughed, making them all look to see the green alien, "Now say Ginis-sama is the one true god of your life."

"No." Nicole said sternly.

"Ah well...I'm going to have to perform a factory Reset on you." she said before looking and frowning, "What are you doing?"

"You really shouldn't have tied your ship controls to your device." she smirked.

"Nani?"

"I do believe the term used on Earth is, 'got you.'" she smiled proudly.

At that, Naria's device began beeping.

=Naria...what's going on? The ship is losing orbit!= Quval shouted.

=BIG SHINY THING!= Azald shouted.

=Oh look. It's the sun...I hope you boys are fire proof= Ginis chuckled.

"Ginis-sama the computer is attempting to end your life by sending you and the ship to the planet star."

"If that does not work, maybe a black hole will...either way you'll be mightily inconvenienced I imagine, "Ginis-sama" the great and all powerful...to quote Sonic, I've heard it enough to boredom…"

"How dare you…" Naria snarled.

=Naria…= Ginis spoke over the line. =I think this one has...interested me. Not in the original way, though= he spoke. =Ahahaha...Ah good one though. My SagittariArc taken over by a bio-machine...truly a surprise=

"Ginis sama, I will break this machine for its insolen…"

=Naria, I wasn't finished=

"Forgive me…"

=I've never seen such a cocky AI in a few centuries. I kind of want to take it apart even more now...to take its code apart bit by bit...see what every byte of Data gives me on its personality...its dreams...I want to tear it apart and see what makes it tick even more= he spoke in a dark sinister tone, making those besides Naria just stare in shock as this Ginis spoke. =What's your name, computer?=

"Nicole the Holo-Lynx...and you will never break a Freedom Fighter."

=Freedom Fighter...how cute. Well...try not to be too cocky, Nicole the Holo Lynx...because sooner or later, like everything else in this world...you will become my play thing. But...till then, enjoy your _freedom_ , Nicole The Holo Lynx.= Ginis spoke.

"You cocky…"

=Naria...return home. For now, we shall go back to the games. Also, cut off the ship's connection to your holo pad as well...she's using it as a door= Ginis spoke calmly. =Anyway Nicole...do me a favor...save yourself for me. Someday, you'll be one of my belongings.= Ginis chuckled darkly making everyone shudder.

Nicole's response was to force activate Naria's teleporter, sending her back to the ship and ending the conversation.

"Nothing has ever disturbed my circuitry like that."

"That was...Ginis." Yamato muttered to himself, finally he heard the voice of this big boss of the aliens out to harm his planet.

"He sounded scary," Roll noted, hiding behind Amu who was hiding behind Nicole, "Scarier than Eggman, even."

"Well...he is some leader of a group of aliens that blow up planets for sport...Eggman isn't on that level…" Amu added.

"Indeed. The chances are if Eggman believes we have a chance against this 'Ginis,' he will likely assist us." Nicole said logically.

"..."

"Sonic ordered me to prevent you from doing that before we left if we ran into him here," Nicole spoke up, picking up on the mood from the Hedgefox.

"No matter. She's not killing anyone," Yamato said, causing Roll to look at him with wide eyes, "But I'll talk with her about that later." he said, "I'm more concerned about Leo-tachi."

"Yes, they will likely fight. But Tails should take priority given his age."

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"Oh. Were you not aware? He's 8…"

-exactly 3 seconds later-

"...wow." Nicole noted, seeing Eagle fly off like the wind. All anyone heard was a loud sonic boom and flash of red as Zyuoh Eagle flew off. "Did you really all neglect that fact?"

"...I was making Leo owe me one." Amu admitted. "That and if he knew that back at Tails's house...he would have yelled at all of us...and I do mean all of us...except you, Nicole, 'cause you were hurt."

"Hai," Roll nodded, "...Do you need to hop on my back so we can go after him, Amu-chan, Nicole-chan?"

"Let's go! I honestly don't feel comfortable not joining with them in a fight!" Amu cheered.

"I will return to Haseo and see if Mister Mario wants more channels." Nicole explained. "I believe I can get back home via the Train system. It is amazingly accurate and advanced here in Tokyo." she added in a slight bit of appraisal.

"Okay, Nicole-chan," Roll nodded, "Stay safe, okay? I don't want to lose my Shield Sister."

"Don't worry. They have train cars for women only during this time of day," she nodded before Roll and Amu left, "...Strange. Roll is normally better at remembering important things. She already declared me her Shield Sister back when I saved Haseo when I first got this body…"

* * *

"This guy is cheap!" Lion shouted as the Zyuohgers fired back at Bowguns while Sonic blocked any shots coming at him.

"I suppose you wouldn't happen to be able to do something like become a firearm?!" Sonic asked Caliburn, while blocking arrow after arrow of green light energy. "Don't make me waste a soul surge!"

"Now die, De Gansu!" Bowguns shouted as he unleashed a large surge of arrows into the air that slowly arched and came down to rain on the five Mobians.

"Crap…" Lion said in slow motion as the arrows got closer.

At that, a powerful gale force wind blew the arrows away as something red and fast blurred past them.

"HA!" Zyuoh Eagle shouted as he came down and slashed with the Eagriser, slashing Bowguns across the chest and making him stumble back. As the Deathgalien stumbled back, all the energy arrows in the air exploded. Eagle rose back to his feet as he slashed Bowguns across the chest, leaving a red streak in the air as he did.

"Yamato!" everyone called out.

"Why did no one tell me you had a child present!?" he shouted at all of them. "Tails...Grounded!" he stated, pointing at him. "Oh...so very grounded!"

"...you guys didn't tell him he was 8?" Sonic blinked.

"It never came up!"

"No excuses!" Eagle shouted, making them all flinch. "Sela, Leo, Tusk...laundry, shopping, and cleaning duty! Three weeks! Plus all your money from whatever work you do for Roll is given back to her!" he shouted. "Sonic...I'm honestly not sure how to punish you...swimming lessons?"

"I'll fight you with this, I swear! Roll and her mom already made it worst." Sonic said, holding Caliburn.

"It's true. We just now helped him get use to rain again." Tails informed.

"I'm here!" Bowguns cried, only for Eagle to kick him in the face sending him tumbling down an incline.

"I have more important issues then you." Eagle spoke coldly, "Oh wait...Deathgalien!"

' _He just noticed…'_ everyone gawked mentally as Roll came up, Zyuoh Tiger hopping off her back.

"Minna, you're all grounded...oh he beat us here." Tiger noted.

"Why are you acting like a mother?"

"Cause his wallet is mine! I'm the favorite! Me!" Tiger gloated.

"We're never talking about that again." Eagle shook his head. "Roll, take Tails out of here." he ordered before he turned to face Bowguns.

"Wait. Yamato, the power ring we need is in the lake." Tails spoke up.

"Sela, go get it." Eagle ordered simply. "You have aquatic abilities, it should be no challenge for you." he ordered, "Leo, Tusk, cover Roll and Tails, Amu you're with me, we're gonna finish this fight as fast as we can!" he went on giving them all orders.

"Here we go, Tails-chan," Roll hefted Tails onto her back, "Hold on tight."

"Oi, where do you think you're going?! Full speed arrow!" Bowguns shouted as he pulled the trigger. His light speed arrow shot out...only for Eagle's Eagriser whip to knock them all out of the air. "Nani?!"

"I can see anything you shoot!" Eagle stated as Roll ran off. "Kono hoshi yo...nameruna!"

"Nameruna!" Tiger copied before they both ran forward.

Eagle jumped as he slashed down cutting the Deathgalien across the chest. As he landed on his knees, Tiger jumped over him by stepping on his shoulder. Zyuoh Tiger used the air as she pointed and slammed her knees into the monster's forehead making it stumble back. Eagle whipped his Eagriser as it extended and snagged Bowguns's leg and tripped him.

Eagle growled as he pulled with all his might and began swinging Bowguns around before smashing him through a tree. Eagle grunted as he spun around another time before he flicked his wrist and compelled his weapon to release the Deathgalien sending him flying up into the sky. Tiger aimed her Zyuoh Buster in gun mode and began shooting as cube energy bullets flew through the sky and began juggling the alien in the sky via multiple explosions. As Bowguns began to fall, both charged at the Deathgalien. Before the alien monster could even hit the ground, both Zyuohgers swung their swords-the EagRiser and Zyuoh Buster sword mode-, their slashes sending him flying back and tumbling across the ground.

"Oh...they make a good combi…" Lion muttered as he and Elephant just watched.

"I suppose they've just gotten so use to one another's presence that they are in tune with one another." Elephant figured.

"Come on. We're missing out," Shark pushed the two towards the fight.

"I told you to get the red ring!" Eagle said, making them freeze.

"Hai!" they all gulped.

"Are we gonna die later?" Lion asked as Shark jumped into the lake, "Because I have a nap scheduled for the rest of the day after we blow him up."

"...Not even going to dignify that last part with a response," Elephant sweadropped a bit.

"Ugh…" Bowguns groaned as he got up, "Okay…Now I'm getting mad…"

"You have no right to get mad!" Eagle and Tiger both shouted as they stabbed their swords into his chest, sending him flying back.

"Wow...it's like someone ticked off Mom and Dad." Sonic joked, watching the two go to town on Bowguns.

"Yasei Kaihou!" Eagle shouted as he grew his wings before he jumped up. He then began spinning before he fired a barrage of red feathers that all struck Bowguns, causing multiple explosions.

"Yasei Kaihou!" Tiger shouted as her claws formed before she stabbed them into Bowguns chest. She then shouted as she slashed them down and ripping through his mineral based body. As the Deathgalien stumbled back ice began forming along the scratches in his body before it all began encasing him.

"Cold..cold...cold!" Bowguns cried as the ice stopped around his neck...leaving his giant head exposed.

Zyuoh Eagle landed as he held up both his Zyuoh Buster Sword mode and his Eagriser. He crossed them before scraping them against one another, the sparks lighting both his blades ablaze with crimson fire. Tiger pulled out her Zyuoh Buster as she reformed it into gun mode, she crouched down on one knee as she slowly aimed as cold wind began to coil around the barrel of the gun.

"Zyuoh Slash!" Eagle roared as he slashed his sword in a giant X of fire before an energy projection of Cube Eagle the size of Zyuoh Eagle himself shot out. The energy projection encased itself with fire before it crashed into Bowguns, causing a large burst of fire and sending him flying back.

"Zyuoh...Shoot!" Tiger shouted as she pulled the trigger, sending a giant cube of white energy before it unfolded into Cube Tiger as a blizzard-like aura of cold air coated it. The energy projection slammed into Bowguns, causing a large explosion of ice in the shape of a snowflake.

Eagle and Tiger turned away as Bowguns's body exploded violently with embers and snow falling around them. Lion fell over in awe at that display while Elephant just gawked behind his helmet.

"When did they get that strong?" Elephant asked in his dumbfounded stupor.

"Found it!" Shark called out as she jumped back onto the land, holding the very ring they were searching for.

"I still don't get how they end up with that little star floating in them," Lion admitted as he sat up.

"It's best not to question it too much Leo." Elephant called out before he turned to the scattered remains of Bowguns's stone-like alien body, "Knowing this pattern…"

At that, the green coins landed on the ground before they separated to reveal an angry Naria. She quickly walked over to Bowguns's body.

"This is infused with Ginis-sama's cellular energy, don't waste it." she said, kissing the coin before she pushed into the coin slot on his shoulder.

Bowguns's eyes lit up as all the shards of his body reformed into his perfectly healthy self before he exploded in height. The giant Deathgalien stomped around, adjusting to his new center of gravity before he laughed and looked down.

" **Thank you, Naria!"** he shouted happily.

"Oh! Deka kita!" Roll declared, seeing the giant Bowguns from a few miles away.

"Why are we just getting used to this? How do lifeforms just grow big after beating them...and we just accept it?" Tails asked.

"No idea...But I get to do this!" Roll giddily responded as she pulled out her camera and mic once more.

"Well...whatever makes you happy," Tails muttered as he looked back at the equally giddy looking Bowguns.

"Just be glad we're at what is most likely the best distance to not be caught in any crossfire," Roll replied before scooping him into a hug, "And thank you for saying that. I have not heard that outside of my family in weeks."

"No problem…" he muttered, scratching the back of his head, "Oh...the robots!" he exclaimed as the 5 Cube Animals all grew to their giant size with their Zyuohger pilots jumping in at the same time.

"Oh, right! My cue!" Roll's eyes widened before turning to the camera, "Konnichwia, minna! This is Roll-chan reporting once more for another Giant Fight! With me is Tails-chan! Say 'konnichiwa,' Tails-chan."

"Koni...konnichiwa…" Tails awkwardly greeted, "Wait...isn't 'chan' more commonly used for girls?" he blinked in realization.

"You're eight. You are adorable, so you are a 'chan,'" Roll explained, "And here they go! Oh...I wonder what they'll be doing first in the fight?"

" **Take this!"** Bowguns shouted as he fired a barrage of arrows...only for all the Cube Animals to fold into cube form and let them bounce off with little harm.

Cube Eagle unfolded first as it flew up and began spraying energy blasts all over the Deathgalien. As Bowguns blocked with counter fire, he was blindsided when Cube Lion roared and unleashed a blast of lightning to his gut. As Bowguns backed away, he backed right into a trap as Cube Shark bit his leg. The Deathgalien paused for a moment as the pain traveled up his body and to his giant head.

"Ooh...That had to hurt," Roll cringed.

" **AH!"** he cried in pain hopping around trying to get Cube Shark off.

"Ike, Tiger-chan!" Zyuoh Tiger ordered as her Cube Animal roared and jumped while sweeping it's claws and scratching Bowguns face repeatedly like a mad cat.

" **Ah! My eyes! Eyes!"**

"Leo, Sela! Dobutsu Gatai!" Zyuoh Eagle ordered.

 **=SAN~NI~ICHI~=**

"Here it comes! The totem of Lion, Shark, and Eagle comes together to form and King of Beasts! The one and only…" Roll narrated.

"Kasei Zyuoh King!" Eagle, Shark and Lion called out as Zyuoh King grabbed it's King Sword and slashed Bowguns across the chest letting Cube Tiger jump away.

" **Oh, now you're one robot?!"** Bowguns asked as he raised his crossbow only for ZyuohKing to slash it out of his hand before slashing him across the chest again.

"No Mercy!" Lion ordered as Zyuoh King's sword was engulfed in fire as it swung and struck Bowguns making him back away as an explosion from the sword's impact sent him stumbling back into a mountain.

"Press on before he can shoot back!" Shark shouted as Zyuoh King slashed down at Bowguns, forcing the Deathgalien to use its crossbow as a shield.

"Oh, that's actually a good tactic if you have a durable-enough crossbow," Roll admitted, "Oh, this is getting so excited, ne, Tails-chan?"

"Yeah!" Tails had to nod as he just enjoyed the giant robot fighting the giant monster.

"Perhaps you should not praise the Deathgalien for its ingenuity." Nicole's voice said from behind them.

"Ah! I-I wasn't praising it. I was praising the tactic," Roll argued, "He's still very bad, but the tactic is a good one for defending."

"Why are you here?" Tails asked.

"This wants to be with its friends." she said, pointing to the cube in her chest, which looked like it was pulsating with an orange light.

"Oh! Could it be that a new Zyuoh Cube ally wants to join?" Roll asked.

"Logically yes." Nicole nodded. "I can feel it's power growing even more, I do believe it is resonating to the emotions of the Zyuohgers. Primarily their leader, Yamato." she explained factually. She then winced as she took it out, "That was a bit painful...but I thank you for your assitance. Time to go do what you want." she said, holding a black and orange smaller version of the Kings Credential.

"Huh...It kinda looks like a King's Credential," Tails noted before the cube glowed brighter; it then cracked and revealed a smaller Zyuoh Cube with an Exclamation Point on it in white. The cube itself was an orange color with black spots. It then unfolded into...a giraffe.

"Aw~ Kawaii!" Roll cooed, "Cube Kirin-chan!"

"Cute," Tails agreed as Nicole looked at it.

"Thank you, Kirin," she stated, giving it a small peck on its head, "Time to go." she then looked at Zyuoh King, "Yamato!"

"Huh?" Zyuoh Eagle asked as he made Zyuoh King look to the side and they spotted Nicole.

"Nicole!" Lion gawked.

"..." Nicole then made calculations as she made a pitching movement. She then tossed the cube animal in her hand. And like the rest, it began growing as it flew through the air until it was the size of Zyuoh King's leg.

 **=CUBE KIRIN~!=**

With that, Cube Kirin landed on the ground and gave a cry as its cylinder-like mouth began glowing. It then began to shoot beams of energy at Bowguns, causing large explosions.

"Ah! It fires beams!" Roll exclaimed.

" **You little...Take this!"** Bowguns roared as he began to fire repeatedly at Cube Kirin, who began to bounce around, dodging the shots.

"So very nimble, so very quick! Oh, look at how Cube Kirin is jumping so lickety-splick!" Roll exclaimed.

"...Did you have to rhyme?" Tails asked.

"It is adorable," Nicole replied for Roll.

"That's my Shield Sister!" Roll beamed, "Demo...I wonder how it combines?"

"Sugoi…" Eagle awed as Cube Kirin bounced around.

"Awesome, Kirin...Ikuze! Gattai!" Lion roared as Cube Kirin turned around and gave it's own battle cry of agreement.

Cube Kirin then jumped into the sky before its body locked and became stiff while its head pointed up, a handle extending from its neck just below its jaw. Cube Kirin now looked like a giant bazooka as Zyuoh King grabbed the weapon while it connected to the shoulder.

"OH! I see now! Cube Kirin may be smaller, but it holds a lot of power within! Becoming a mighty bazooka to be held be the king, they become…" Roll narrated.

"Zyuoh King, Kirin Bazooka!" the Zyuohgers shouted as Zyuoh King struck a dynamic pose while hefting the Kirin Bazooka up...somehow, a light shone from behind the mecha, making the rest of the area around it darker.

"...I want a toy like that," Tails stated, his tails going nuts as he looked at it with wide eyes.

"...Strange. I thought it would connect as an arm with a spear," Nicole admitted, earning some confused stares from Tails and Roll, "...I think I may have seen something similar in my skimming through news sites." she admitted quickly while turning away...as if out of embarrassment.

" **What...now you got a gun, too?!"** Bowguns demanded.

"Hey, Eggface! ...Wow so odd saying egg puns and not have it be Eggman." Lion muttered before shaking it off. "Incase you didn't notice, your little needle shooter don't compare to us and our Manly Kirin Bazooka!" he shouted, standing in his seat and flexing his arms...before Kirin Bazooka gave a squeaky sneeze, "...It's still manlier!"

"Leo…" everyone chuckled at that.

"Ikuze, Cube Kirin! Lend us your power!" Zyuoh Eagle shouted.

"Exactly, fight together with us!" Shark agreed.

"Ikuze Kirin!" Lion roared.

Zyuoh King aimed at Bowguns as the Deathgalien unleashed a large barrage of arrows all at once. But Zyuoh King just calmly pulled the trigger of its new Kirin Bazooka and fired a large orange energy ball. The energy ball blew through all the arrows before hitting Bowguns and sending him flying back a good mile from the explosion.

"Tinier than the other cubes, but Cube Kirin holds a ton of power!" Tails gawked.

"Now you must really want a toy of it," Roll teased.

"I advise if you do, don't let it be made by this 'Bandai of America.' It seems they're more...subpar in terms of robot toys," Nicole noted.

"Eh?" they both tilted their heads in utter confusion.

"Nevermind…" Nicole advised.

"Ike!" the Zyuohgers all shouted.

"Tusk, we can't lose out to the others!" Tiger shouted as Cube Tiger fired its pink energy boomerangs at Bowguns.

"Hai!" Elephant nodded as Cube Elephant began shooting its beams at the Deathgalien.

" **Gah!"** Bowguns cried at the sudden attacks before he was hit with another bazooka blast. He stumbled back before Cube Elephant slammed into his chest. Cube Tiger then jumped past him and slashed with its claws, making the Deathgalien stumble into the lake.

"Let's end it!" Eagle ordered, taking out his Zyuoh changer and twisting it to the red face before plugging it back into activate the finisher.

"Kita! The hissatsu waza!" Roll cheered as Zyuoh King aimed at Bowguns, "This is going to be a blast!"

"You did not just make that pun," Nicole deadpanned.

"Kirin Bazooka...Zyuoh FIRE!" the three Zyuohger pilots shouted as the energy focused around the barrel before forming a huge mass of orange fire like energy.

It then pulled the trigger as it unleashed its blast with an explosion. The blast of orange energy shot forward before it tore a hole in Bowguns body. Zyuoh King turned around and pointed the Kirin Bazooka as it's barrel smoked.

" **But I'm not a target…"** After a moment, Bowguns fell over with a cry of defeat before he exploded, causing cubes to rain around Zyuoh King.

"Z-End...I guess." Nicole said as Kirin came off king's arm and landed before her, looking at her, "Umm...are you upset I threw you?"

"I think Kirin-chan thinks you're his Kaa-chan," Roll noted.

"You mean...it imprinted on Nicole due to being well...bonded to her?" Tails figured, "Just like how all the other Cube Animals just kind of like her."

Cube Kirin gave its same battle cry from before while shaking around. It then shrunk down and bounced around the ground, circling around Nicole.

"Shall we all go home?" Nicole asked as the Zyuohgers came back.

"Hey, where's Sonic?"

"Oh, you know him. Once he's not doing anything, he's off to look for excitement...We'll see him on the news or something…"

* * *

"Ahh! How'd you catch up to me?!" Sonic snapped, crossing swords with a dog man.

"Sonic the Hedgehog...you are going to Traffic School!" the blue Dog man growled, "You're in a lot of trouble, young man!"

"Catch me first and beat me!" he replied as he engaged further in the sword duel.

"To be honest, this is the most practice you've gotten in months...since we reunited," Caliburn admitted.

"Oh...your sword talks. Amazing." The Dog Man said before he grabbed Sonic's head and flipped him to the ground.

"This is gonna take half a day." Sonic grunted as he got up, "Let's go."

"I am the Jigoku no Banken...Doggie Kruger!" he greeted with a bow before he tore off his black trenchcoat uniform, revealing his buff body covered in white and blue fur underneath.

"Calburn, we might be here all day."

"...I have no qualms with that. The blade he wields is rather elegant in his hands," Caliburn replied, "Quite a beautiful song she plays as well."

"Let's do this!" Sonic whooped, "Engarde!" he shouted, spin dashing at Doggie.

"Shobu!" Doggie roared, charging at him.

-Line break-

"Dinner's ready!" Roll beamed as she carried the last of the trays to the table, "I made Haseo-chan's favorite!"

"Now, Tails, you're living with u…" Yamato said before Tails stopped him.

"I am more comfortable living on my own...A crowd isn't my thing and I got so much to work on," he said, "Listen, I also don't think I should be here. I fly on my tails." he reminded, flying a little.

"How does that work?!" Yamato demanded.

"I don't know. Haseo and I were just playing together and then it...it just happened," Tails replied, "Also, I think I'll find other Mobians faster on my own. But I'm also concerned about something."

"The possibility the hole we made might have suck in more things from our world?" Nicole asked.

"Logically, yes," Tail agreed, but before he could speak, a spoon full of food was shoved in his mouth along with Nicole.

"Ah...mou enough of that, we won the fight today, you two." Amu pouted. "Now, here's the rules, and no arguments, Tails do your thing but come in time and again to make Yamato happy, but promise you'll call if things get too heavy or you find a Deathgalien somehow...deal? Shake your head yes for deal." she said.

"Amu, take the spoon out of his mouth. You could've choke him." Yamato scolded.

"Hai~"

"...Okay, I'll call…" he said, "Can I get my food to go, please?"

"I will accompany and keep Tails company. I can work with him and keep you all on speed dial, so to speak," Nicole suggested.

"Good." Amu nodded her head in understanding, "Now...you have to promise you'll come back to visit Yamato or so help me, I'll sick Roll on you, Tails." she said with a warm smile...but, for everyone besides Yamato, it was a smile that made them all shiver in fear. "Or maybe even worse...hehe."

"Your threats will be voided if Tails's sister is here." Nicole advised.

"Nicole." Amu spoke simply.

"Yes?"

"Zip." she said putting her finger on her lips. Nicole tried to talk but Amu just cut her off, "Zip."

"I am being ask to mute myself?" she asked before Kirin glared at Amu. "Calm yourself."

"Zip." Amu smiled, doing it to them both at once just confusing them that time.

"..." Kirin poked its head into the cup of water beside it before squirting a bit at Amu.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Amu smiled happily, not at all angry.

"Amu-chan…" Roll shook her head, "No dessert if you keep going."

"Eh?!" she cried.

"And Leo's in the clear today," Leo smirked as he ate his food while everyone ignored him. He then stole food from Tusk while he was distracted.

"Wait...You said it happened while you and Haseo were playing…" Yamato noted, slowly looking at Haseo, "Haseo-kun, can you also…?"

"H...hai," Haseo nodded.

"...Ho...I...This doesn't seem physically possible," Yamato shook his head in disbelief.

"But...you can fly...and our wings are barely the size of your own arms. Which is physically impossible as well... Normally to fly, your wings would need to be twice the length of your own body." Amu spoke. "Furthermore, you can take off at top speed from a standing jump." everyone just gawked at that display of intelligence from her, some food even falling out of Leo's mouth.

"Well, all Sonic did was make my tails twist up and I let them go. Been flying ever since," Tails said, "Also…" he said, holding up a wrapped up plate, "Got my plate! Bye!" he quickly before flying off.

"Take care, shield sisters… Be good, Haseo." Nicole bowed as she left.

"Am I the only one still hung up on Amu knowing stuff I didn't?" Leo asked.

"I just read from the books in Yamato's room." Amu explained. "He takes well written and easy to understand notes about animals."

"Where's Uncle?" Sela noted.

"Huh? Where is he…"

* * *

"Oi! Miss Sakurai! I found your kids… Miss Sakurai!" Mario shouted while holding up a sign with Aphrodite's full name on it, "Miss Sakurai! I found your kids, A sweet girl named Roll, and a cute boy named Haseo!" he shouted while walking around downtown, "Oh...ah...my voice...I should have brought cough drops to help me with that...ooh lesson learned for tomorrow." he noted, "I'm done for tonight…" he sighed as he put up his sign. "Ah... times like this, I wish I was younger. Boy, I bet if I had a voice like Leo, I'd be done in no time." he smiled as he took out a water bottle and took a big drink. "Boy, I hope those kids don't get too wild at home with no adults present. Nah...just one more sweep down the block then back home to some tea." he said, passing a woman and two kids sonic's height with the older woman wearing headphones.

"Was that guy calling Mom-2?" Manic asked.

"Couldn't be. He was a total stranger…." Sonia replied while counting the money.

"Come on, Sis. Let me hold the money…"

" _All you need is love, love, love. Love is all you need_ …" Aphrodite sung the song she was listening to under her breath before giggling, ' _This world's music is lovely! They even have a song about Love!'_ she took off her headphones, "They even have songs about Love here. ...Aphrodite likey this world even more."

"Give me the money, sis."

"No!"

"You're gonna spend it on clothes!"

"What are you two doing?" Aphrodite questioned, giving them a frown.

"Um...nothing?" both replied.

"Sonia-chan, the money," Aphrodite did not request, but ordered.

"Yes, Aunt Aphrodite," Sonia replied, handing the cash to her...who proceeded to pull a purse from her cleavage to put it into.

"There we go. Out of sight, out of mind," Aphrodite nodded as she put the purse into her cleavage once more, "Oh, Sonia-chan, Manic-chan, they have songs about love here, too! By a group of beetles, even! Demo..." she tilted her head, "They misspelled 'beetles.'"

"No, mom, it's Beatles… They're saying the word beat and added les." Manic explained.

"Oh. ...Well, I still love that they have a song all about love is all you need," Aphrodite giggled.

"Me, Sis, and Bro will sing you one ourselves when we get the family back together." he assured.

"And my godbaby proves himself the best godbaby once more!" Aphrodite beamed, pulling him into a very tight hug of glee.

* * *

 _GT: Swing and a miss, Uncle Mario._

 _SZ: eeyup. Swing. And. A. Miss….but most importantly, we're finally done with this chapter...and it's a bit long...but I'm good about that._

 _Z0: I said it before I don't care for the length complaints. At least it's something for you._

 _O.N: I swear readers i'm looking and the first person i see has kamen rider chrome or ten-faced paladin faved._

 _SZ: Mmm hmm...a lot of good moments in this, plus quite a few Yamato X Amu moments...or rather, Yamu moments._

 _Z0: It's a thing deal with it, accept it. Cause it's not going away._

 _GT: Very true. At least they now have Nicole and Haseo back with them...along with Nicole's 'baby,' Cube Kirin._

 _SZ: Eeyup. Hm….anything else?_

 _Z0: Let's see... Ginis was creepy, we found two more Mobians, Yamu...Uncle Mario now believes all the Mobians he'll meet are cosplayers._

 _GT: Thank you, Sonic, for that last one...well, sorta. I mean, you're the one who's royalty with the cash, not Roll...then again, I guess it's because she's the one who pooled all the cash together…_

 _Z0: Let us not question it too much._

 _SZ: Yeah…in the meantime, Oma…*gets a call*….hold that thought. *answers phone* Hello?...What do you mean you lost the omake footage? What do you mean you dropped it in the sewers?! What do you mean a gator ate it?!...Ugh….*looks at GT and Z0* Looks like the footage for the Eggman Omake is gone…_

 _O.N:*Whistles innocently as I hide the omake plans*_

 _Z0: We'll make him relive the torment again and post it in the next chapter. And next chapter should be a fun one as well for I feel we've focused enough on Yamato these last three. Don't you think fellas?_

 _SZ: Indeed. I think it's time we focus on another member of the team._

 _Z0: Exactly. So who shall we torment next time…*throws two darts at a wheel chart* Sela...and Leo._

 _Leo/Sela: What?!/Oh damn it…_

 _SZ: Tough it out, you two. It'll be good character development for you both._

 _O.N: YES it will be!_

 _GT: Hopefully, it'll all be good. Cue the preview?_

 _Z0: Yes *cuts rope dropping the screen*_

* * *

 **Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger!**

 **?: You'll be fighting for the chance to escape this stage!**

 **Leo: Is that it...heh okay Sela get out of here and take care of this, I'll give you an opening.**

 **Sela: You weren't trying to win, were you?**

 **Leo: Why would I? This is pointless. All that matters is we get out of here, so you win and boom it's done.**

 **Sela: ...No.**

 **Leo: Eh...why?**

 **Sela: Because this time...I'll beat you for real.**

 **Leo: EH?!**

 **Chapter 4: Roar in the Ring!**


	4. Roar of the Ring!

_Z0: And drop us right into the next chapter *drops SZ and GT on the ground*_

 _SZ:...ow._

 _GammaTron: *lands in a three-point landing* Nailed it._

 _Z0: Yep, welcome readers/ We are getting right to work on chapter 4 for all of you. So give us all the complaints of length *hears nothing* Oh right...we're moving so fast we're not giving them time._

 _GT: Point for us!_

 _Z0: Exactly. Now from where we left off, things will pick up with some new character focus arcs beginning._

 _GT: Eeyup. And first round is Sela and Leo!_

 _Z0: Everyone's Favorite pair that both love and hate each other._

 _Sela & Leo: Excuse you/EH?!_

 _Z0: *pushes button, making sound proof glass block them out* Yes those two have a complex friendship indeed._

 _GT: Lotta tension in that friendship._

 _Deadpool: Sexual tension, ya mean! *gets blasted into Ginis's ship by Cub Shark and Cube Lion*_

 _Z0: Right then, so since we are working on these back to back, we don't got lots to say. So let's just get right into it._

 _GT: Aye! *shoots to rope, dropping the curtain*_

* * *

 **The world still has much to discover, but with the hearts of five connected, the world can discover these things, for those five shall protect it with a roar of victory.**

 **(begins Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger opening theme)**

 **Haruka oozora e jiyuu ni habataku**

 **Kibou mitsumeteru shounen no hitomi**

 **Eagle, Shark, Lion, Elephant, Tiger, Honnō Kakusei!**

 **Saikyou no ouja Zyuohger yasei no PAWAA de**

 **Chikyuu no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

 **Zettai teki shousha Zyuohger taiyou yori mo moeru**

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Zyuohger!**

* * *

The nights life in Tokyo was as vast and full as the day. For every person you see during the day, you can see just as many at night. All either on their way home from another very late night at work, to people just living the night life happily.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3~!" two young men who were performing music on the streets began.

Before they could even sing the first notes, however, a large net fell over them. They tried to get it off them before it began to electrocute them. The net was pulled away into the darkness of the park as suddenly as it was thrown over them. A pair of girls were about to take a selfie together when the net appeared once more, electrocuting them both and pulling them away.

The one responsible was a large imposing alien being. He was wearing what seemed to be a brown trench coat with silver ring patterns all over it. Golden armor covered his chest, neck, and shoulders and appeared to merge with the aliens face as if it were his facial hair. The alien had a black helmet with two horns and a red-ish visor over his eyes. His left shoulder had a large axe blade sticking out of it while his right had a large drum-like piece of armor with a spike extending from the center. He walked down the streets with a net in his hands as he chuckled.

The alien walked over to a group of humans he had captured and trapped in his electro nets. He clapped his hands slowly. The humans slowly stopped their struggling to look at the alien with wide eyes.

" _Congratulations!_ " he spoke in english before he swapped translation system back to Japanese. "You all have been chosen to be my prey in Team Quval's presents the Battle Show!" he greeted as a part of his beard opened to reveal his alien jaw filled with spiky teeth, "And I, Amigard, shall be the announcer, promoter, and draft decider! A triple threat in the industry!" he chuckled.

* * *

"Sela...Amu?" Yamato called out as he walked out of his room changed for the day. "Odd...Ouji-san do you know where Sela and Amu...went?" he asked walking into his workshop to find Mario dressed as a sheep while sculpting something, Haseo just sitting there and watching.

"Baaa~" he replied happily as he carefully sculpted the curls in a sheep's wool onto the statue. He then held his tool up as Haseo gave him another one to finish the detailing.

"Haseo, did you?" Yamato asked the young Mobian, mainly since figuring his Uncle a not so useful lead due to being busy.

"I….Iie, Yamato-san," Haseo shook his head

"Ah...I wonder where they went..."

"Oh, they'll be right Baaack." Mario spoke up as he finished, Haseo giving a tiny laugh at the baa.

"Eh...where did they go?"

"They went to the store. I felt kind of Baaaad for sending two girls to run the shopping for me, and Roll-chan is busy too, so I'm watching Haaaaseo-kun for her." he smiled as he made Haseo laugh again. "Besides, they said they needed the experience. Boy, I wonder what kind of sheltered life those kids haaaad!" he laughed while tickling Haseo.

"Uncle, I'm going out to check on a friend." he said.

"Oh, is it that smart boy with a 300 IQ?" he asked, "Trust me. Those kinds of kids are hard to reach."

"Hai...well hopefully nothing else goes badly." he said.

* * *

"Ugh...why did i have to run into you two?!" a voice snapped as three figures walked along a path.

The first of them was a Mobian red echidna with his head fur pulled into dreadlocks. He had a 'crescent moon on its side' mark on his chest with an open explorer's jacket over his muscular form. He wore a pair of yellow/green shoes with the tops resembling LEGO bricks and a pair of brown jeans. His fingers were wrapped up in sports tape with a pair of fingerless boxing gloves over them to let the two spikes on his knuckles be shown. He wore a brown fedora with three blue buttons with red stars on them on one side and the corner bent on the other side, not really hiding his annoyed eyes.

The second figure was a female, pink hedgehog. She wore both a red hairband and a red one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She also wore white gloves, purple sports tape, and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top.

The second female, and last member of the three, with him was a Mobian nine-tailed fox with soft creamish-white fur with her muzzle a soft ivory. She wore a elegant ice blue kimono with the center a soft snow-white, a few images of a few snow flakes on the hem of her kimono. Her eyes were a ruby-red color while a bit of her head fur hung off her head while she kept the rest in a ponytail, both held together by a ice-blue hairband.

"Sonic crazy fangirl and Tails's stalker... The gods must hate me." the echidna ranted, "What? You got a problem with that, stalker twins?"

"Mmm…" the nine-tailed vixen frowned a bit at him at that, the area starting to get a bit colder before she took a deep breath, the room warming up as she did, "As much as I like to argue with you, Knuckles-san, we need to find out where we are, and see if any other Mobian has appeared here, kyu."

"I'll tell you one thing. It's definitely Sonic's fault. I swear it." Knuckles said, "Every time weird stuff happens, he's at the center of it."

"Hey! It's not always him at the center of it!" the pink hedgehog frowned.

"Name one time we all got dragged into something and he _wasn't_ the cause or somehow involved?"

"Well there was…" the hedgehog began before frowning, "Uh…"

"That's what I thought," Knuckles snorted.

"Mou, don't be mad at Amy-chan or smug just because she can't think of one at the top of her head, kyu."

"And we got lost further thanks to her tarot cards' prediction."

"They haven't steered me wrong yet," Amy argued.

"Yeah. It was at least useful for you when you learned about Fiona," he said as Amy backed away and Miyuki started to strangle Knuckles with her tails.

"I'm sorry, but _whose_ name did you just mention, kyu?" the vixen asked with a very...very unnerving smile.

"Roll! Roll! Roll!" Knuckles gagged out.

"That's what I thought, kyu," The vixen said as her tails released Knuckles.

"This...This is getting pointless. ...I'm leaving." he panted.

"Hey! We should stick together…"

"You girls are slowing me down. Besides you only care about Tails and Sonic. I got more important things to care about," he snorted before he jumped up and began to glide off.

"Why….that...ugh!" Amy exclaimed in annoyance before she sighed a bit, "Out of all the people we had to encounter, Miyuki, why did it have to be him? Why couldn't I run into Sonic?"

"And why couldn't I run into Tails…?"

"...Seriously. I'm sorry if this is offensive..but are you _really_ his sister?" Amy asked.

"Hmm?" The vixen blinked a bit as she looked at the female hedgehog, "Hai. I really am, kyu."

* * *

"Acchoo!" Tails sneezed.

* * *

"Is this everything?" Sela asked as she and Amu held several bags of groceries.

"I think so. Uncle Mario gave me one list, then Roll gave me another." Amu mumbled, pulling out two lists before she fumbled with the bags a little. "Ah...phew...safe." she sighed as her tail grabbed one of the bags so she could read the list. "Let's see...food...food...Tusk's book, Yamato-kun's work stuff, Roll's order from that cloth shop."

"Girls!" Leo shouted catching up to them., "Why didn't you tell me you were shopping? Give me the bags! I'll carry them!" he happily said.

"Aw~ Thanks, Leo!" Amu smiled happily as she handed over all her heavy bags to Leo, who slung them over his arms.

"Sela, give 'em here!" he smiled, holding his hands out. "This way you two can focus on what you need to find." he explained with a big goofy smile.

"Not necessary." Sela stated bluntly as she walked right past Leo.

"Oh...come on, Sela, don't be shy!" Leo replied back with an oblivious smile.

"I'm not." Sela growled back turning to look at Leo.

Leo was about to retort with his own anger...before their tails and Sela's fin rose up. That same tingling traveled up their backs as a sense of danger and blood lust could be felt in the air all over the city.

"Deathgalien?!" Leo spoke first as he turned to where the feeling came from.

"Ikuzo!" Sela shouted.

"Ahh! B-but our bags!" Amu pouted.

"I'm taking them with me!" Leo shouted as he sprinted down the street.

"Mou... I'm calling Yamato!"

"Tusk should be near...hopefully." sela said running after Leo. "That baka is useless if that green woman shows up."

"Rahh! Leo gonna have fun today!" he cheered.

* * *

"My tail again.." Knuckles groaned, seeing his tail shoot straight up against his back, "hmm...feels near...in fact right below…" he said as he lost altitude. "Uh-oh…" he realized as he began falling. "Damn this world!"

* * *

"Ahh! I got…" Leo started before Knuckles fell on him, the resulting impact knocking him back to his Mobian form.

"Leo, are you ok?" Amu asked as she and Sela caught up.

"Something stupid and hard hit me!" Leo complained.

"I fell on something stupid and hard!" Knuckles shouted.

"...Knuckles?" they all asked.

"Huh? ...Sela, Amu? ...Leo?"

"How you know it was us?"

"Your chaos energy is unmistakable." he grunted, "But it's bigger now… Did you guys get stronger?" he asked as he and Leo stood up.

"Knucks~!" Leo roared, grabbing Knuckles in a bear hug. "Ah thank god! Somebody who understands me is here!"

"You guys know where Sonic is?" Knuckles asked.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm a gonna kill him!"

"Knuckles, what did Eggman tell you this time?"

"You found Eggman?!" Leo asked. "I tell you where Sonic is and you give me Eggman." Leo offered.

Both then found their heads bashed into one another knocking them over.

"Baka-tachi... Sonic is out running around this island nation." Sela explained.

* * *

"WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THIS WAS AN ISLAND!?" Sonic shouted as he reached yet another beach, "I'm stuck here!"

"Knave, your tail been erect for a few minutes," Caliburn informed.

"Don't use 'erect.' That sounds dirty...but that also means action!" he grinned before running off.

* * *

"Furthermore Knuckles...why?" Sela asked as both were now seated on their knees before Sela.

"Is she still acting like everyone's big sister?" Knuckles asked, only to get the Sela death glare.

"A bit…"

"She does know you're stronger then her, righ…"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!" Leo and Knuckles shouted in perfect unison, the kind of synch from years of doing this type of bit multiple times.

"Wait...Why am I playing along with this? I don't have time for a comedy act!" Knuckles snapped, "Did you guys see the Master Emerald?"

"What happened to killing Sonic?" Amu asked.

"Next week's plan." Knuckles replied.

"Kay." Amu nodded, "You can find Sonic at dinner at our house sometimes if that helps."

"Amu?!" Sela shouted.

"Oh, you know he can't even do it. He's Knuckles." Amu replied.

"Is that an insult?! Give me a name, a place, and time and I'll beat Sonic!"

"...Leo feels like he forgot something…" Leo said as his tail stayed up.

"..." Sela facepalmed before she reverted to her Mobian form and slapped both Leo and Knuckles, leaving scratches along their faces due to her scales.

"OW!" both shouted.

"No time for your brand of stupidity. We have bigger problems. Deathgalien!" she reminded.

"Sela, you were wasting time scolding them, too, you know." Amu pointed out.

"Amu…" Sela spoke calmly.

"I know...I know…" she sighed as she pointed to the presence of the Deathgalien, "Going…" she pouted, walking off.

"...AH!" Leo roared, making Knuckles and Sela cringe at his voice, "I FORGOT THAT!" he ran off after Amu, "WAIT UP! I'M COMING FOR YOU, YOU ALIEN BASTARD!"

"...Alien Bastard?" Knuckles questioned.

"I'll explain on the way," Sela replied as they ran after them, "Want to punch an alien in the face?!" she shouted/asked as she kept running.

"I need stress relief."

* * *

"I'm glad you're finally ready to play, Quval." Ginis smiled.

"I got tired of the stupidity of Azald's players." Quval explained.

"Remember our deal, smart man! When your guy loses, you owe me a solid hundred!" Azald shouted. "Two hundred if the blue rat messes with him!"

"And like I said, in the event a random new beast thing gets involved, your deal is null and you owe me 300." Quval reminded.

"Hmm…" Ginis said, "Naria, what have you learn about these...things anyway?"

"They are definitely not from this world. They're visitors...I've stolen files from that... _Nicole_." Naria explained, adding much venom to her voice when saying 'Nicole'.

"Don't worry, my dear. You're still my number 1 secretary...Nicole just has a high chance of being of your coworker after I'm done with her." Ginis replied. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"From what I could gather, their world is called Mobius."

"As in a Mobius strip?"

"Uncertain." She replied. "Coincidental maybe."

"Aliens...can be very weird." Ginis shrugged his shoulders.

"Here's what got my attention; a human named 'Eggman' ruled over them for a few years, so them working with humans and defending them seems stupid to me."

"I would be more amused if they were at war." Ginis explained. "But, as far as I see it, Earth and this Mobius are linked, in some interdimensional manner, so that means...we destroy earth, we can destroy Mobius. That means we got ourselves a Two for One type game, my players. Let's make it even more worth it." he said with a dark chuckle. "Is there anything of interest about this Eggman?"

"Not really. He only wants to conquer, but Nicole has something listed as 'Priority threat to Freedom Fighters' among his weaponry."

"Oh…?" Ginis asked leaning in. "I think we have something to look into, don't you agree, Naria?" he asked with a happy chuckle.

"Ahahaha! Look at how he forced those two humans who are 'married' into fighting each other!" Azald laughed at the screen. "That was actually the easiest one...humans are so simple minded." he muttered scratching his rear.

"Yes...humans are simple minded." Quval muttered as he backed away.

"Oh. He's starting another round," Ginis noted, taking a sip of his drink.

* * *

"You two will be fighting to escape this stage," Amigard explained to the two musicians as he dropped them into a ring which was blocked off by spikes and a small bordering useless net.

"Fight? Us?"

"Like we ever would!" the other snapped as he ran to the edge of the open stage...only to scream as he was sent back, sparks coming off him.

"Only the one who fights, and wins, can escape," Amigard explained as all the people he had captured were looking on in terror, "Now, steel yourselves!"

"Gomen...Yuuji…" the Musician that didn't run into the electric field said with much regret as he stood back up. He then swung at his friend who was able to duck out of the way in time.

"No...stop...yamero." he tried to reason with his friend only for his 'friend' to attack him and punch him across the face, sending him falling into the center of the ring.

"Good...Good!" Amigard chuckled as he watched the musician fight one another. He could see the regret, the tears in their eyes. He saw the pain this was inflicting them, the conflicting pain between choosing loyalty and survival.

* * *

"So, what do you think, Ginis-sama?" Quval asked as Ginis got a new chalice of wine, "Team Quval presents the Battle Game?"

"Very nice." Ginis spoke with a chuckle in his voice "Seeing two friends betray each other, and suffer from that treachery, while fighting…" he took a sip of his wine, "A truly perverse idea. It goes quite well with this wine." he chuckled.

* * *

Leo and the others quickly found their way to the riverside amphitheater where Amigard was holding his little game. All four of them stopped and stared in shock at seeing the two human musicians forced to fight each other like that, the humans all trapped, and Amigard at the center of it all, laughing at this like a bad joke.

"What the heck?" Knuckles raised a brow.

"What the..?" Leo asked as he saw this. "This...this is different from the last two."

The two musicians roared as they performed a cross counter on each other. Yuuji groaned before he collapsed onto his back, a black eye on his face.

"Very nice," Amigard chuckled before holding the arm closer to the standing musician up, "The winner is released!"

A Moeba walked over and grabbed the 'winner' of the two. It proceeded to pull him away from the ring as Amigard walked over to the 'loser.' He held up his golden double headed axe and pointed it at Yuuji. A golden beam shot from the axe and to Yuuji before encasing him in a large barrel.

"W-Wait! What'll happen to Yuuji?" the musician asked.

"He shall travel space for the rest of eternity...because of you." Amigard explained with a sinister laugh.

"I don't think so!" everyone turned to see Leo, Amu, Sela, and Knuckles, the former three holding their Zyuoh Changers while the latter pulled out a pair of curved steel swords.

"Honoo Kakusei!" the three called out flashing right into their Zyuohger forms.

"Whoa," Knuckles was only slightly surprised, since Sela had explained this part as well during the sprint to this location, but this was still his first time seeing it.

"Zyuohgers...ara...I was lead to believe your red-colored member was an Eagle." Amigard muttered, looking at Knuckles.

"Shut up and let me beat you into a volcano."

"He can make them erupt. Trust us." Tiger said.

* * *

"God damn it!" Azlad groaned, taking out 300.

"Ah, what a lucky bet." Quval muttered, counting the money.

"Damn you, universe!" Azald cursed, banging another indent into the wall.

"You're welcome." Ginis replied...whether jokingly or seriously was unknown.

* * *

"Ikuze!" Lion roared as he lead the charge.

"Attack, Moebas!" Amigard ordered as the grunts charged at them.

Shark and Tiger attacked first in unison. They knocked the alien grunts out of the path as Lion rushed them and jumped at Aimgard who blocked his kick with his battle axe. Amigard knocked Lion aside before he blocked a swing from Knuckles. Amigard groaned before pushing the swords away, but was then punched across the face, making him back away.

"Knuckles! You go left; I go right!" Lion roared as they both charged.

"Bring it on!" Knuckles roared.

Amigard blocked Knuckles's swords again, only for Lion to jump and land a kick to his face. Knuckles then used this opening to push the alien back. Both then stepped forward and punched Amiard to the face at the same time, sending him flying back and into the seats of the Amphitheater. Shark pulled out her Zyuoh Buster Sword Mode as she slashed her way past several Moabas. Tiger did the same but used gun mode to shoot each Moaba Shark cut down.

"Amu, I got this!" Shark shouted as she cut down two Moebas. "Go get the people out of here!" she ordered.

"Got it!" Tiger saluted as she pistol whipped a Moeba behind her. She then swapped her Zyuoh buster to sword mode as she began slicing the nets and freeing everyone.

Amigard saw this and he twitched. He growled and grabbed Knuckles by his head before throwing him into Lion, sending them both tumbling over.

"Do you know how much work I went to, just to catch them?! Finding humans in such chummy pairs like that took all night!" Amigard complained as he pulled out another net and tossed it at Tiger.

"Amu!" Shark and Lion said at the same time as they both rushed and pushed Tiger out of the way; but ended up bumping into one another in the process, and left them stuck there as the electrified net fell over their heads.

"Sela! Leo!" Tiger gasped as the two collapsed, their armor vanishing. She moved to help them only for a Moeba to attack her, taking her by surprise.

"Two at once…" Amigard chuckled, "Perhaps my luck has turned around on me. _Congratulations_ to me!"

"Ah!" Tiger gasped as a ring of light formed around him, with Sela and Leo in the same ring.

"Huh?" Knuckles asked as he punched a Moeba into the river. "Hey Leo!" he shouted, seeing him out cold.

"Bye and good riddance!" Amigard said as the light began to glow and slowly began teleporting them out of the area.

"Sela, Leo!" Tiger called out as the flash sent all three away. "They're gone…" she gasped.

"Where did they go?" Knuckles asked as he twisted the head of a Moeba around a 180 degrees.

"I don't know…" Tiger pouted, tapping the barrel with her blade in her pouting.

In her tapping, the tip of the blade poked a red button on the barrel. It glowed before vanishing, letting Yuuji collapse on his back. Tiger, seeing this, crouched down to check on him as Knuckles rubbed his eyes.

"Barrel...gone...how?" he asked dumbfounded. "What kind of barrel was that?" he asked.

"Oi...you okay?" Tiger asked in worry before she looked around. "Aw man...why today of all days."

* * *

"Amigard has captured two Zyuohgers!" Naria exclaimed happily as Azald slowly pulled his head free to turn to the screen.

"Well then Quval, I assume you know what I want to see next right?" Ginis muttered as he leaned his head on his hand.

"But of course, Ginis-sama, leave it to me. I'll ensure the next match is to your liking." Quval bowed as he walked off.

* * *

"Eh?" Yamato gawked in surprise as he got a phone call from Amu. "Sela and Leo were taken?!" he shouted before covering his mouth.

=Hai...and I also already kind of lost Knuckles= Amu added. =He said something along the lines of…= she paused to clear her throat before she spoke up in her best impersonation of a boys voice ='I got this,' then he ran off= her impersonation wore off rather quickly.

"Your friends all sound...colorful." Yamato muttered.

"Knuckles is an utter idiot." Tusk spoke up while folding his laundry...which was just copy upon copy of his normal outfit. "But he's good with sensing energy, so if anything he'll find them...if he doesn't get lost….ah damn it. Now I hate myself." Tusk groaned, pinching the bridge of his human form nose.

"Why? How many times has he gotten lost?"

"As many times as he's been tricked by Eggman." Tusk explained, "Or, a more appropriate one, as many times as Leo roars."

"We're on our way to help!" Yamato said quickly hanging up as he and Tusk ran for the door, opening it and passing Roll on the way out. "Sorry ,Roll, gotta go! Sela and Leo are kidnapped! We have to find them! We'll be back by dinner!"

"Don't let Knuckles into this house!" Tusk added.

"...You guys found Knuckles-san?" Roll asked before the rest registered to her mind, "Eh, Sela and Leo are kidnapped?!"

"Don't tell Oji-san!" Yamato's voice shouted as Zyuoh Eagle flew off, carrying Tusk.

"Ah mou…" Roll sighed before going inside, "I'm back!"

"Welcome baaaack!" Mario bleated, "I just finished your order!"

"Oh! Mario-san, you...you're making sheep bleats with your sentences?" Roll giggled.

"I knew she'd like it Haaaaseo!" Mario bleated again as Haseo giggled while standing next to him. "You Saaaakurai's are sure sweet." he smiled patting Haseo's head gently. "By the way, Roll, where did you go so early in the morning anyway?" he asked as Haseo nodded in agreement, wanting to know as well.

"Eto...well... the thing about that…" Roll muttered, scratching the back of her head, "I just had to take care of something important."

Both just shrugged at that before walking back into the workshop. Mario helped Haseo into the chair next to the work table before Mario himself sat down and they worked on the carved sheep. This time, the two were painting it.

"Well, Roll-saaaan!" Mario called out as he motioned to some carved furniture, and some that looked like some of his other furniture was made using branches themselves to give a certain style to them. "I have them most all done. The bigger things like tables will take more time to make," he explained as he gently grabbed Haseo's hand and helped him with painting. "Just like this. Don't press too hard, gently now Haseo-kun." he advised calmly.

"H...hai, Mario-san," Haseo nodded as he carefully moved the brush on the sculpture.

"Good." Mario smiled patting his head. "hmm...Sela and Amu are taking forever with the shopping. And they have everything we need for dinner." he muttered, making Roll freeze at the mention of their names. "I figured it'd go faster when Leo left to help them."

"Eh...Leo went to help?" Roll asked.

"Ah yes, I must admit that boy was raised right." Mario muttered, "He's a bit loud and boisterous, but darn if under those dreadlocks, muscles and more muscles is a right good boy." he chuckled, "Like you, Haseo-kun!" he joked, tickling him.

Roll looked out at the two, smiling a bit of a bittersweet smile at the two. For a brief moment, Roll could see Mario replaced with a hedgehog, his quills as golden as her fur and eyes like her own with a hint of chocolate.

' _Otou-san...I'm sure you would have loved Haseo-kun just as much as Kaa-chan and I do…'_ Roll thought before her hands clenched tightly, ' _Eggman...You'll pay for what you did...I have to make you pay…Even if_ he _sees me as...'_ she shook her head, "Ano...when did they leave, Mario-san?"

"Hmm...about an hour ago...give or take." he muttered. "Leo left like 20 minutes after them when I told him." he added in more detail. "He said, 'Eh, I need to go help them carry the heavy stuff! Wait for Leo!'" he chuckled, copying Leo's voice the best he could and earning a laugh from the Sakurai-siblings.

"That does sound like Leo-san," Roll shook her head, "May I borrow the phone to call Yamato-san? He might be near them."

"Oh, of course." Mario nodded. "We'll be here goofing around." he added as he and Haseo went back to what they were doing.

"Arigatou," Roll nodded, walking over to the phone in the kitchen and giving Haseo a light kiss as she passed by him, "Now let's see…" she picked up the phone and pulled out a slip of paper from her cleavage, "I am so glad we checked to see if we can call them using normal phones...Arigatou, Nicole-chan yet again."

=Moshi-moshi=

"Konnichiwa, Yamato-san. Leo-san, Amu-chan, and Sela-san aren't back here yet and I was wondering if you knew what happened," Roll questioned.

=Is that Roll?!= Tusk's voice asked.

=Hai, she's asking about the others!= Yamato responded.

=Tell her to call back when we're not flying through the air as 200 miles per hour!= Tusk complained. =Tell her to call Amu...YAMATO JET!=

=Eh...Oh...sorry!=

=Roll...please call Amu...we are busy right now, and I think I'm about to have some kind of panic attack!=

"Hai, Tusk-san," Roll nodded before handing up and then dialing Amu.

=Hai, Moshi-moshi, Amu-desu!= Amu replied in a cute tone.

"Mu-chan, is everything okay? Mario-san and Haseo-chan say you've been gone for a lot longer than you needed to," Roll noted.

=Oh that's right! Sela and Leo got kidnapped by a Deathgalien.=

"Eh?!"

=Shhh!= Amu shushed, =If you're at home, don't let Uncle Mario know, Roll-chan=

"Hai...hai...Ano...Oh! I want you to find Tusk-san and Yamato-san, Amu-chan," Roll advised, "When you do, have them meet me at the cafe. I have an idea on how to find Sela-san and Leo-san."

=Ooh you're thinky! I like it when Roll is thinky! Oh...We also have to find Knuckles-kun. We found him, then he said: I got this, and ran off to find them...but that was 20 minutes ago...and he flew off in a random direction...glided...glode...he glides…= she rambled.

"Hai," Roll nodded.

* * *

"This way...no...that way!" Knuckles shouted as he ran around the street. "Uh nope...that's not right...why are there so many people in the middle of the street?!" he shouted stuck in the middle of Tokyo's famous crosswalk human traffic, "Ugh...I swear I'm gonna hurt Sonic for dragging us into this!"

"Honey, that man in the weird furry suit is scaring me a bit," a woman whispered to the man next to him.

"I'm not weird!" Knuckles shouted.

"Ahh!" the two yelped as they ran off.

"Yeah, you better keep running!" Knuckles shouted as he shook a fist at them, "Wait...what was I doing...ah right. Sela! Leo!" he shouted. "If you can hear this!?" he shouted before punching the ground, causing most of the block to tremor. "Then do that flashy thing so I can sense you!" he waited a good few seconds. "You're not doing it!"

"Wow...I was wondering what all the noise was about." Sonic spoke up, standing on a light pole as he looked down at Knuckles. "We...we don't have to keep you at Yamato's, do we?"

"Aha! You're in this giant metal box thing, aren't you?!" Knuckles shouted, punching a car door before yanking it off. "No...but this thing does look comfy...what is this? A mobile home?"

"...It's a car, Knucks," Sonic deadpanned.

"Huh?" Knuckles raised a brow as he looked up, "..."

"Now just calm down so w-WOAH!" Sonic yelped as he jumped off the lamp post just before the car door Knuckles threw could hit him, "The heck, man?!"

"Don't give me that crap! You're the reason we're stuck in this world to begin with!" Knuckles snapped at him.

"Hey! This time it _so_ wasn't my fault! See what happened was I was fighting Eggman, he made a bomb that would have leveled the city, so we dumped it into the Link Cube." he explained

"You did what?!" Knuckles asked, "You...you destroyed another precious treasure of Mobius?!"

"Oh, it's not broken...well not by that anyway. It was broken by an evil alien." Sonic chuckled. "Oh...well when said like that...yeah."

"Sonic...Imma MURDER YA!" Knuckles shouted as he punched at Sonic, who ducked under it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop! Stop!" Sonic called out, "What about Sela...and Leo?! You're looking for them, right? Don't you want to save your friends?!" he asked, jumping over a punch that knocked a car into the horizon. "Hey, think of it like this, what'll you do when you do come home and Leo's Moms ask what happened to him?"

"I'll think about that as I tear you apart!" he snapped, taking out his swords.

"Okay, touche...but I have a retort; if you want to fix the Link Cube to go home, you need them and their Kings Credentials!" Sonic countered, "Which I assume with them gone means half the cubes we need are missing, and do you, Knuckles, of all people want to be responsible for three ancient treasures of our world to be lost in a different world? Think about it, Knucks…"

"So you want them for yourself!"

"...Knave, I think his rage has blinded him." Caliburn said as he saw Knuckles charged in.

"Yeah. I kind of figured...wait." Sonic muttered, "Don't you want to beat me to them?" Sonic asked, making Knuckles skid to a stop.

"What?"

"I'm going to find Leo and Sela first and get them before you. Heh, I bet you can't even find them, huh?" Sonic asked as he pretended to check his fingernails, "I mean, you could never beat me in finding them. I'm so much better at finding treasure then you are."

"Knave?" Caliburn asked before he noticed Knuckles looked even more pissed.

"You're better then me?! Hah! that's a laugh! I can find them with my eyes closed! I'll beat you to finding them before you even get a chance to take your first step!" Knuckles shouted.

"Bingo." Sonic chuckled to himself, his provocation of Knuckles working as he planned, "Bring it on!" He was about to take a step when a net came over him and Knuckles, "What?!"

 ***BZZZZZZZZRT!***

"I knew following the red one was a good idea," Amigard laughed as he reeled in the net before he hoisted both of them up, "Now I have the blue thing that has been the ire to Azald-sama and I have another of these beast things." he laughed before his teleportation ring formed in front of him.

* * *

"You're making quite a few dents, Azald," Quval noted as he watched the block alien hit the wall once more.

"Ah!" Azald cried in anger.

"Well, Azald, take solace in your players all being very powerful." Naria offered.

"And yet none could catch the blue one that steals their weapons," Quval chuckled.

"Hahaha...now we can see 4 Mobians in the ring." Ginis chuckled. "This will indeed be very fun. From what I can gather, all 4 of them are friends. Quval, I think this next round should be a free for all round...if you catch my drift."

"Of course, Ginis-sama. I shall inform Amigard at once. The next battle game will be the biggest yet." Quval bowed his head.

"Naria, be sure to record this one for later viewing," Ginis added as Quval left to talk with his Player, "Azald...you keep doing what you're doing." he said to the blocky alien as he went back to banging his head on the wall, "Naria."

"Yes, Ginis-sama," Naria nodded as she put up a plaque by the dents reading 'Azald's Wall of Dents Mini-game.'

* * *

"Ah...ow, my head…" Leo groaned waking up as he found himself looking at a high ceiling with bright lights flashing down on him. "Heaven?" he asked before he sat up and found himself in a boxing/wrestling ring, "It is heaven!" he shouted as he shot up.

"Leo, don't touch the rope!" Sela's voice called out as Leo did just that and was sent flying back by an electric shock.

"Gah...that hurt!" Leo groaned, "Not heaven...so not heaven! Heaven shouldn't hurt Leo! Wait!" he grabbed his tail and looked at it, "The tail is okay!"

"Ugh...what's with the screaming? ...I'm trying to sleep over here." Knuckles groaned.

"No wonder your emerald gets stolen so often," Sonic chuckled.

"Sonic!" Sela called out, helping him up.

"Knuckles's nap time is over! Time to bust free!" Leo shouted, kicking Knuckles awake.

"Ow!" Knuckles grunted, "Hey! What's th...Ah-hah! I found you both!"

"Oi, Knuckles, later. First things first, get out of here," Sonic sighed before he realized Caliburn was gone, "Caliburn?"

"This is rather humiliating," Sonic looked to the seats to see Amigard, some Moebas, and Caliburn stabbed into a rock that was being carried by two Moebas.

"Hello, Mobian-tachi." Amigard greeted as he held up Knuckles swords. "Good morning and welcome to...THE BATTLE GAME!" he declared over surround sound, making all 4 of them cover their ears with Sela getting the worse of it. "You four friends will be trapped in that White Jungle Ring, where you are to fight each other to the bitter end! Four go in, one comes out on top!"

"Yeah, right! Like we're gonna play your stupid game. Ikuze, Sela!" Leo shouted as he reached for his Zyuoh Changer he often hid in a hidden pocket in his shawl...but he pulled out nothing but air, "Eh…?" he blinked, taking off his shirt and waving it around to try and get his changer, "It's gone?!"

"Yoo~ hoo~" Amigard called, pulling out a tiny net with Sela and Leo's changers along with another net holding Knuckles's two swords.

"Our stuff!" Leo shouted.

"My stuff!" Sonic shouted.

"Their stuff!" Knuckles shouted, "And mine!"

"Idiots…" Sela sighed.

"So here's the thing, Mobians; fight. Tear each other apart. It should be easy enough. Two of you are carnivores, after all." Amigard spoke, motioning to Sela and Leo. "And two of you seem to be empowered by...whatever." he motioned to Knuckles and Sonic. "So, all four of you fight to the end, and the winner can go free with all of the prizes."

"...heh. Good luck. As if we.." Sonic began before Knuckles glared at him, "...Uh...knucks?"

"...I've been waiting a LONG time for this," Knuckles smirked as he cracked his...well, knuckles.

Knuckles then swung a punch at Sonic, only for Sela to grab his arm and use his own strength against him to toss him over her shoulder. Sela then quickly spun and twisted him around before she wrenched his arm behind his back and pinned it down with her foot, pinning Knuckles to the ground in under 10 seconds.

"That's enough of you idiots." she sighed, "Look we can't get out of this by playing to his game."

"Sela's right, it's clear we should just fake it, and let someone get out of here." Leo spoke. "So, we take a dive and Sela saves us."

"Why me?" Sela asked.

"Duh, cause you're less likely to get hurt that way." Leo pointed out, "So me, Sonic, and Knuckles take a dive, you win, and then you get us out of here! You don't get hurt, we get to go home, and kick Deathgalien ass...perfect!"

"Why don't I take the dive and you go save us?!" Sela countered.

"Ahahaha...that's funny, Sela." Leo chuckled. "I mean I couldn't beat you anyway."

"She...is really good at this...oof!" Knuckles groaned from the pressure to his arm.

"Come on, Sela. What does it matter who wins anyway?" Sonic asked. "I mean skill wise you are the better of us here. You did win the martial arts contest last year." he reminded, making her flinch. "Yeah, I'm fast and Knuckles is strong, so is Leo, but hey you won. That has to count for something."

"He's right!" Leo agreed. "So that means even if we did go all out, you'd beat us! So come on and just pretend you won."

"...What?"

"Oh, why did you say it like that…?" Sonic facepalmed.

"What? This is all some stupid Deathgalien game, so it don't mean anything at all." Leo pointed out. "I mean, Sela won the real thing back home. You all saw it, in the final round she won!"

"Yeah...she did...ugh...ah...cramp! Cramp!" Knuckles complained, tapping Sela's leg to get her to release his arm.

"Yeah. It was pretty neat. I mean, you had her on the edge until she managed to turn it around," Sonic nodded, "You two sent a strike at each other with Sela doing a punch and you an open palm, but Sela's hit first."

"That's right...besides this is the only way, if we don't do this we'll all just be stuck in here!" Leo shouted. "So come on, Sela, just stop thinking over nonsense and fight!"

"You're wrong," Sela's fists clenched.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Knuckles repeated quickly from the tighter grip.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Leo threw the fight," Sela narrowed her eyes at the disguised lion, "You took it easy on me, just because I'm a girl."

"Uh...I...don't know what you're..." Leo muttered turning away and crossing his arms,

"I knew it," Sela scowled.

"A guy shouldn't kick a girl's butt!" Leo argued.

"Wait, what?!" Sonic gawked.

"Leo, not cool!" Knuckles grunted in pain.

"Urusei!" Leo shouted back, "A man…" he muttered as he placed his fist to his heart, "A man is suppose to protect a girl." he said in a proud voice as if quoting somebody.

"...I seriously hate that." Sela said in a low tone as she let go of Knuckles's arm.

"Oh thank the emerald…" Knuckles groaned in relief.

"Huh?" Leo looked over at Sela.

"I hate that sort of thing! You've always been like this!" Sela snapped, "Back at that martial arts tournament, you stopped your palm just before it could hit me!"

"Ah...uh…" Leo muttered, trying to look away.

* * *

"Ooh...drama...love it." Ginis spoke, raising the volume.

"Popped corn, Ginis-sama?" Naria offered.

"Yes!"

* * *

"I couldn't be proud of a fake victory like that!" Sela snapped at Leo.

"That is really not cool, Leo," Sonic nodded, "Tournaments are supposed to be for going all out to respect each other."

"Hnnnn…" Leo groaned, "Ah, I know that!" Leo roared, shaking the arena. "But...how can I just go and do that…? How can I turn my back on every lesson my old man drilled into me?!" he roared back at them, "I don't care what you say or how you see it! To me, that is what my heart says is the right thing! That's all that matters to me!"

"This is strangely familiar to me," Caliburn admitted, "But the gender of the one saying what Leo's saying was different."

"Yes, yes, entertaining, but I didn't put you in this ring to hash out personal problems!" Amigard spoke as all four Mobians were shocked, making them all fall to the ground in pain. "If none of you fight, I'll disqualify all of you and trap you forever in barrels to be launched into the sun!"

"The sun?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"It's payback for your friend, Nicole the Holo Lynx, almost doing the same to our ship." Amigard explained.

"I had nothing to do with that…" Knuckles coughed, rolling back to his feet.

"Is she an acquaintance?"

"Yeah."

 ***BZZZRT***

"THEN YOU HAVE EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"Ah...damn it, Knuckles…" Sonic groaned, his quills now in an afro from the zap.

"We have no choice…" Sela groaned getting up. She then cast a glare at Leo as he looked up at her. "Leo...I'm going to fight you seriously...you better do the same. And for the record...I'll know if you hold back!"

"Sela…" Leo groaned.

"Come on, guys...we can think of something." Sonic grunted before Knuckles lifted him up.

"There's only one way out, Sonic." Knuckles grunted. "And I'm not getting in the way of their drama...so you and me!"

"Wha-Knuckles?!" Sonic yelped as Knuckles slammed Sonic's back right onto his knee, "GUH!" Knuckles then threw Sonic away from the lion and shark before charging at the hedgehog.

"..." Leo slowly got up as he glared at Sela. "Alright...you want me to go all out...then you better be ready to die for what you want." Leo growled as he reverted to his mobian form before he swung his first forward.

Sela was able to block with her arms, but the force of Leo's arm still sent her skidding back across the ring almost hitting the electrified ropes. She grabbed his wrist with an arm before shooting her other at Leo, who moved his head out of the way just barely. He looked back at her, revealing a cut on his face. He wiped it before the two began to fight.

* * *

"It took a while, but now they are finally going at it." Naria noted.

"Yes, but that was what made it worth it. The truth and problems of their friendship boiling forward to be revealed," Ginis spoke, as he slowly stood up towering over those present. "That's what makes this sort of thing truly amusing!" he laughed, "Why...just imagine if it had been two lovers in the same ring! Ones with such a tender relationship that was on the verge of snapping due to purposeful ignorance on one end! Seeing such turmoil...would provide a real good thrill!"

"Hehe...yes, and to think, the winner will have to know they let themself loose control and cost their friends' lives," Quval added, "The guilt will eat them alive and in the end...no one would win."

* * *

Leo grabbed a kick from Sela before he used it as leverage to knocker her down. The Lion Mobian jumped as he slammed a punch on the ground that she was at. He missed because Sela rolled out of his fist's path and got back up. Meanwhile, Knuckles continued swinging his fists at Sonic, who dodged all of them, before the blue hedgehog jumped off one of the ring's posts and slammed a drop kick to Knuckles, sending him stumbling back across the ring.

All four continued their fights while the Deathgaliens enjoyed watching them fight one another.

* * *

"Okay, why did you drag us here?" Tusk asked as the looked at the bare cafe.

"Roll-chan! I brought them!" Amu called before Roll ran over.

"Yatta!" Roll beamed before pulling out three plastic bags, "Tusk-san, we need your nose."

"What? My nose?" Tusk repeated before seeing the contents of the bags, "Are...Are those…?"

"Their socks, hai," Roll nodded.

"Soka, Tusk's nose is so sharp he can pick up any specific scent." Yamato spoke. "That means if we let him sniff someone's scent, then he can find them!"

"EH! No way! No! I'm not a bloodhound!" Tusk complained.

"Hai! You're a blood _elephant_!" Amu beamed.

"Why do I have to smell their socks?! Couldn't I just, like, sniff their pillows...or anything else?!"

"It can't be helped!" Yamato called out as he grabbed one of Leo's, "Now sniff Leo's sock!"

"EH!?" he shouted, backing into a wall. "No way...never!"

"Then Sela's!" Amu held up another sock.

"Never!"

"Sonic's it is!" Roll held up the last one...which made Yamato and Amu gag and move away, "What? He runs all day. Of course it's going to stink the most of the three."

"Even still...he can't sniff Sela's...that has its own problems..." Yamato muttered, looking at the innocent Amu, "Tusk...you have to choose the lesser of two... _three_ evils!" Yamato spoke as Tusk looked between all of them before he grabbed Leo's sock.

Tusk paused for a moment before steeling his resolve and drawing on every ounce of bravery within him before he held the sock within smelling distance. To Tusk, an aura of odor radiated off the piece of clothing. The smell caused him to revert to his Mobain form, his eyes watering and his trunk flailing around as he trumpeted.

"IT REAKS!"

"Arigatou for your sacrifice, Tusk-san's nose," Roll whispered, "I will make his favorites tonight for your sacrifice."

"Ah...ah…" Tusk groaned, reverting back to his human guise as his eyes were watering massively, "Ah...never...ever...speak of this." he said to them, reverting back to Mobian form. His trunk then moved around and began to sniff the air as he walked outside. His trunk then rose up before pointing in one direction as he walked off that way.

"Ah...follow that Trunk!" Yamato ordered to the girls.

"Hai!" both saluted.

* * *

Sonic grunted as he was thrown against the post of the ring. He was able to raise his arms and block Knuckles's double punch. Knuckles then grabbed Sonic by his collar before spinning him around and tossing him into the middle of the ring. Sonic grunted as he rolled with the force before both charged at one another. Knuckles reared his arm back to punch, only for Sonic to jump and slam a side kick to the Echidna's chest, sending him tumbling back and against the ropes.

Leo roared as he grabbed a punch from Sela before he spun around and used the same trick as her and used her own momentum against her before he tossed her over his shoulder and slamming hard into the mat. Sela grunted getting back up as she charged at Leo, she began swinging punch after punch but Leo blocked each one before he swung his arm and hooked it around her neck and brought her into a headlock.

"Oi Leo!" Sonic called, out only to be surprised when Knuckles locked his arms around his waist.

"Ah!" Knuckles shouted as he fell back while curving his legs and back and slammed Sonic headfirst into the mat with what humans call the German Suplex.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's leg before slipping him over to his back. The red Echidna then jumped and slammed his knee into Sonic's chest, making him cough in pain. Knuckles raised his fist and punched down only for Sonic to move his head out of the way letting the fist hit the mad. Sonic took this opening as he slammed his foot into Knuckles's back, sending him stumbling headover heels and off Sonic. Both grunted and got back up before Sonic sped forward and tackled Knuckles into the ropes, causing them both to get shocked and fall over.

Leo roared as he spun Sela around and tossed her down to the mat. The Shark girl grunted in pain from the repeated body throws, that Leo had been using to overpower her and use his superior size against her. No matter the amount of blows Leo took them and used it to get in close to overpower her. Said Lion Mobian grabbed Sela by her shoulder and forced her to stand back up. Leo growled before Sela was able to push his arm away, she punched at Leo who was able to block the fist with his palm. With the punch deflected, Leo's arm raised as he gripped his claws around her throat/gills. Sela gasped for air as Leo pulled her close.

"Is that all you've got?!" Leo asked as he pushed her clear across the ring and up against the ropes.

Sela gasped for air as she slowly pulled herself back to her feet. She looked up at the panting Leo as he wiped one of the bleeding scratches on his face. Leo's fur was unable to block out the scratching from Sela's scales, as seen from his clothes looking more roughed up and cuts all over his arms and face.

"Looks like it's winding down," Amigard chuckled.

"Sorry, Sela!" Leo looked at his claws, "This is it for you!"

"Don't do it, Leo!" Sonic called out only for Knuckles's punch to finally land as he struck Sonic across the face, sending him tumbling over. "Ow...that hurt…"

Leo roared as he extended his claws while he rushed in with a palm thrust attack. Sela shouted as she closed her fist and aimed a punch right for Leo's face. Time slowed as both got within striking range. Amigard watched with baited breath as this looked like the final attack from this pair.

"SELA! LEO!" Yamato's voice shouted, making everyone freeze.

Leo turned his head, letting Sela's fist graze his other cheek and leaving another scratch. Leo himself also stopped his arm short of striking Sela's nose. Both then took a step back as the door burst open and Yamato, Tusk, Amu, and Roll all ran in.

"Honoo Kakusei!" Yamato called out as the three Zyuohgers among them transformed in flashes of light.

"Zyuoh Buster!" Elephant and Tiger called out, shooting at the devices that electrified the ring.

"EagRiser!" Eagle called out as he pulled out the handle before the blade extended out in whip form and snared the net holding the two Zyuoh Changers Amigard stole.

"Eh?!" Amigard gasped before a yellow blur shot by him, "Huh?" he looked at his other hand to see no net with swords in them, "Eh?" he looked over at the now empty rock, "Eh?!"

"Hi," Roll waved by Eagle, Tiger, and Elephant, all three blades with her.

"EH?!"

"What took you guys so long?" Sonic asked, holding his swollen cheek from the last punch Knuckles wanted to get in.

"Hey...have we always had an Eagle guy in the group?" Knuckles asked, looking at Zyuoh Eagle.

"No...I'm new." Eagle explained. "Yamato." he greeted, holding his hand out.

"Knuckles." he nodded, shaking his hand.

"Amu!" Tiger cheered, treating that like a game.

"Here you go," Roll offered the blades to the two non-transforming Mobians.

"You pulled Caliburn out of a stone," Sonic blinked as he took the talking sword.

"Transform, you two," Elephant spoke as he tossed Sela and Leo their changers.

"Oi, Tusk...they should leave this to us." Eagle spoke.

"No, I'm fighting." Sela spoke, holding up her changer.

"Me too...This guy's got me all pissed off for making me turn my back on my pride as a man!" Leo roared.

"He got him to fight you seriously?" Roll asked Sela.

"Onore...How did you find us?!" Amigard demanded.

"One of us has a very sharp nose!" Eagle explained.

"And thanks to Leo's sock!" Tiger added pulling out Leo's sock.

"Oi, that's mine." Leo spoke, seeing that.

"Why did you bring it?!" Elephant moved away frantically.

"I also brought Sonic-san's sock," Tiger held up the other one, sealed in the bag.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Elephant snapped as he grabbed it and proceeded to shoot it till nothing, not even ashes, were left.

"Well, I'm going to be down a pair," Sonic quipped.

"It was...for the sake of Justice and all that is right in the galaxy." Elephant stated.

"I'm truly sorry, Tusk-san…" Roll apologised, his sense of smell has been bolstered even further since gaining these powers, "I'll make your favorites tonight as an apology."

"There is nothing that will calm my rage!" Elephant whined.

"...ugh." Sela grunted in disappointment.

"We promise to never talk of this ever again. Right, minna?" Tiger offered.

"Talk about what?" Knuckles asked.

"Exactly." Tiger smiled.

"I'm still here!" Amigard shouted before the three Zyuohgers all shot him.

"Do we care? The answer might surprise you."

"Ikuze, Sela! We're all gonna go wild today!" Leo shouted, "Zyuohgers, Sonic, Knuckles...even Roll is gonna go crazy with us!"

"Leo...you might be carried away." Eagle spoke.

"Hai, hai," Roll agreed.

"I don't care! He stepped on a strawberry!"

"That red thing?" he blinked.

"...HE DIES TODAY!" Roll snapped.

"Welp...we lost Roll," Sonic muttered.

"Well, guess it's time for everyone to go wild then…" Eagle gave in.

"Honoo Kakusei!" Leo and Sela shouted, transforming.

The Five Zyuohgers all walked forward as that same heroic instinct took control of them once again.

"Ozora no Ouja! Zyuoh Eagle!

"Araumi no Ouja! Zyuoh shark!

"Savanna no Ouja! Zyuoh Lion!"

"Shinrin no Ouja! Zyuoh Elephant!"

"Setsugen no Ouja! Zyuoh Tiger!"

With that, the Zyuohgers all struck a pose with Lion and Tiger crouched down in front, Shark and Elephant directly behind them, and Eagle standing tall behind the four. Eagle then cracked his Eagriser loudly.

"Dobutsu Sentai!" Eagle shouted.

"ZYUOHGERS!" they all roared as a large astral projection of their animals symbols formed a large crest behind them.

"...How did they do that?" Knuckles asked, pointing at the astral projection.

"Kono hosh-" Eagle began before Lion and Shark jumped in front of him and pointed at Amigard.

"Kono Hoshi yo, Namerunayo!" they both shouted stealing his catchphrase.

"Ano...that was kind of my…" Eagle spoke as they ignored him and charged at Amigard.

"Next time Yamato," Tiger and Roll comforted him with pats to the back.

"But it's my thing…" he slumped before Tiger nuzzled his cheek.

"Pretty sure it's all our thing now." Tiger smiled, patting his back.

"Are they dating?" Knuckles asked bluntly.

"Ikuzo, Sela! Keep up!" Lion challenged as he slashed at Amigard who blocked with his axe only for Shark to slash him across the abdomen, making him stumble back.

"I can do more then keep up, Leo!" Shark stated as they both stabbed Amigard and pushed him outside.

"Hey Tusk...your feet and my fist...on three." Knuckles smirked, cracking his namesakes.

"You got it!" Elephant shouted, "Yasei kaihou!"

With that, Elephant lifted his embiggened leg as he stomped down at the same time as Knuckles punching the ground. Green and Red cracks formed along the ground before the ground under the Moebas literally erupted with rock and magma, sending them flying up into the sky.

"Yasei Kaihou!" Eagle shouted, jumping into the sky as Sonic jumped and landed on his back, riding Eagle like a surfboard.

Both flew over the Moebas before Sonic jumped off Eagles back. Both then grabbed one another's arms before they began spinning around one another. Their speed picking up as wind and fire coiled around them. The two combined their spin-dashes forming what looked like Red and blue Yin and Yang symbol. Both then crashed into and then through the Moebas causing most of them to explode and be sent down to Tiger and Roll.

"Hai, Rolly, this is a loan!" Tiger said as she held out her Zyuoh Buster sword to Roll.

"Arigatou," Roll thanked as she entered a drawing stance, aimed at the falling Moebas.

"Yasei Kaihou!" Tiger shouted as she formed her claws. "Ikuze Roll-chan!" she roared as ice grew around her claws before they became giant claws of solid ice. Tiger pounced as she slashed with her ice claws slashing through the moabs as they kept falling towards Roll.

"Kaosu…" the Moebas nearly touched her head, "GIRI!"

The Moebas scattered from the slashes before exploding all around the two. Roll looked over the blade.

"...I want a sword like this," Roll stated.

"Hai, join us in fighting from now on and I'll let you borrow mine." Tiger saluted as her claws returned to normal. She then grabbed Eagle's Zyuoh Buster as he and Sonic landed next to them.

"Lucky I have two." Eagle chuckled, tapping his Eagriser on his shoulder.

"Excellent swordsmanship, Lady Roll," Caliburn complimented.

"Thank you, Caliburn-sama," Roll bowed.

"Ha!" Lion and Shark roared, slashing Amigard across the chest before they spun around and slashed his back. Both then kicked his back, sending him tumbling forward.

The Deathgalien roared as he turned around and pointed his axe at them, unleashing a blast of energy. The explosions subsided before both Lion and Shark ran out of the smoke with flashes of light coming off them.

"Yasei Kaihou!" they roared.

Lion slashed his claws across the Deathgaliens' chest making him stumble back before Shark landed her spin dash knocking him flying away. As amigard hit the ground he gasped as Shark once was spinning as Lion raised his claws sparking with electricity. He then slashed with them, sending streaks of lightning that collided with Shark and were transferred to the water enveloping her. Shark then shot forward with the electrified water aura as she crashed into Amigard, causing a large explosion.

"Ah!" the Deathgalien player cried as he slowly got back up.

"You don't seem like such a big deal to me!" Lion declared.

"For once, we agree."

"Guh...I can't allow such an insult on Team Quval. I am a mental fighter...not some barbarian like you beasts!" Amigard shouted.

"And yet...he looks exactly like a Viking." Eagle pointed out.

"I believe now is the time to finish this," Caliburn advised.

"Good idea!" Lion nodded, putting an arm around Shark's shoulder before she grabbed and twisted it by the wrist and pushed him away.

"Minna, the hissatsu," Shark ordered.

"Yosha!" Eagle shouted as he swung his whip and struck Amigard several times before tieing him up. "I'll hold him down!"

"Tusk! Shoot!" Tiger ordered as she and Elephant crouched next to Eagle and aimed their Zyuoh Busters in gun form at Amigard.

They both fired and sent a pink and green giant cube of energy that collided with Amigard, causing an explosion. Lion then jumped over Elephants shoulder as Shark did the same jumping over Tiger. Both held their sword mode Zyuoh Busters as the blades were glowing with energy.

"HA!" they both roared as energy projected around them and formed a large jaw filled with razor sharp predator teeth, one half colored yellow the other half colored blue.

The jaw opened with a beastly roar as Lion and Shark were the two incisor fangs. They slashed down as the jaw shut, and 'BIT' Amigard at the same time as they slashed him. Both Lion and Shark raised their swords back up and began slamming them down on the Deathglaien repeatedly, forcing the jaw to bite and bite repeatedly with each slash. Both Zyuohgers finished their slashing with a cross slash through the gaps in the Eagriser restraints.

"Riser Spinning SLASH!" Eagle roared, pulling his sword/whip back as he cut gashes into Amigard's body.

The Deathgalien groaned in pain before he fell down and exploded his body fracturing into shards of alien mineral. Roll frowned as she looked around the shards.

"Oh!" she shot out and stabbed the coin slot, shattering the shard with the blade, "There we go."

"Ahh, good idea!" Eagle spoke up at seeing that.

"Oh...Nice job, Roll!" Sonic complemented, making Roll blush a little.

At that, Naria appeared and chuckled before putting a coin in one broken piece that use to be Amigard's head. The golden coin seemed to melt into it as the glow spread to all his shards.

"Eh? What's going on?" Tiger asked as the shards reformed into Amigard before turning gigantic.

" **Thank you, Naria!"**

"NANI?!" Lion roared in shock.

"Ah mou...That was a bait and switch!" Roll realized.

"Not exactly. The coin slots are just modifications we make. It makes it so much easier." Naria explained. "You little girl are indeed smart, I shall give you that compliment. But all that matters is we get the coin inside their body." she said, "Also never do that again or I will punish you." she said, "It's an annoying hassle and a waste of Ginis-sama's playtime."

"Then you really shouldn't have made me think you just needed that slot," Roll pouted.

"I...will...punish...you...understand, and I will start with your sibling." she said before leaving.

"...She tries anything to Haseo-chan and I'll do to her what I'm gonna do to Eggman," Roll growled under her breath.

"We won't let that happen, Roll." Eagle spoke, patting her shoulder gently, "But now's not the time. Minna, Dobutsu Gattai!" he roared.

"Oh!" Roll blinked twice before running off, setting up the camera at a good distance away to not get hurt but also have both fully seen in the background, "Konnichiwa, minna! Roll-chan back again!"

"Hey Roll, the fight is this way!" Knuckles pointed as Zyuoh King landed in front of Amigard.

"That 180 is annoying at times." Elephant sighed.

"We good here?" Lion asked Shark.

"Shut up and fight."

"I'm takin' that as we good!" Lion stated as Zyuoh King charged and punched Amigard, knocking him back. "Let's mess up his stupid face and beard!"

"Oh, look at how pumped up Zyuoh King is right now! It seems that the anger that Zyuoh Lion and Zyuoh Shark is surging through each blow!" Roll cheered as Sonic ran over to where she was broadcasting with Knuckles on his back, "Ike, Zyuoh King! Ganbatte!"

 **(Insert Song: Zyuoh King theme)**

Zyuoh King punched Amigard in the chest multiple times before backhanding him, knocking him back. Amigard grabbed his enlarged ax and swung at Zyuoh King, the mecha blocking with the King Sword. Zyuoh King pushed the ax away before slashing Amigard across the chest repeatedly, making him stumble back. Amigard then grunted as he was attacked by Cube Tiger as it scratched at his face.

" **Onore!"** he grunted before Cube Elephant jumped up and closed into cube mode before dropping down on his foot, " **EEYOW!"**

"Zyuoh Elephant-san should really stopped sneaking treats to Cube Elephant…" Roll sweatdropped.

"I neither confirm nor deny," Elephant spoke to himself.

"Yamato, Leo has an idea!"

"...umm, what?" Shark blinked.

"Leo, hit me with it." Eagle said.

"Let's show him what friends can do working together! Let's switch Zyuoh King's legs up repeatedly! Me and Amu first."

"Huh...I actually like that idea…" Eagle spoke. "Yosh! Ikuze, minna!" he ordered as Zyuoh King broke apart it's three components all rushed and tackled Amigard, knocking him over.

"Oh? What are they planning now?" Roll pondered as Cube Tiger, Eagle, and Shark spun around, "Oh! Mix and Match time!"

 **=SAN~GO~ICHI!=**

Zyuoh King reformed with Tiger taking the middle spot. Zyuoh King grabbed Amigard by his shoulders before the claws unfolded on it's knees. Zyuoh King then began rpeatedly slamming its knee claws into Amigardr's chest repeatedly.

"They look a lot faster in this mode…" Sonic noted.

"That's because all of them are fast animals!" Roll beamed.

"Punch him in the face!" Knuckles shouted. "No...not kick...Punch! Punch!"

"Zyuoh...King of the Jungle Kick!" lion and tiger said as the mecha jumped high into the air and perform a dropkick covered in ice and lighting.

" **Gahh!"**

"Sela, Tusk, your turn! Tag!" Lion shouted.

"Oh! Here we go again!" Roll exclaimed as the cubes rotated.

 **=YON~NI~ICHI!=**

Zyuoh King in its newest form stomped forward before punching Amigard repeatedly. The Mecha then kicked his side before grabbing his head by his horns. Zyuoh King then wound up its fist.

"Oh, here it comes! Here it comes!" Knuckles cheered as Zyuoh King landed an uppercut that sent Amigard up into the air for a second before landing on the street, shaking everything.

"Wow! With the power of an elephant put into it, that was a really strong punch!" Roll yelped, managing to keep the camera in place with her tail.

"You think they have one that's an Echidna?" Sonic asked, "Because if they did a punch and missed, I'm pretty sure every volcano on the planet would go off at once."

"That sounds like something from a bad spy movie." Knuckles muttered.

"First off. That's something we should talk about with Tails present. He's better at the theory thing."

"Oh, Tails is here, too? I was with his supposed sister earlier," Knuckles spoke, "I still don't trust her." he shook his fist at the sky.

"...We're talking about that later," Roll stated before yelping, "Oh no! Ah! That meanie! I call foul! Foul!"

"What?" Sonic asked before seeing Amigard laughing while keeping a foot on the netted Cube Lion and Cube Tiger, "Oh." he blinked twice. "Hmmm...I'll be right back." he said before blurring off and coming back.

"What did you do?" Knuckles asked.

"Borrowed an experimental ray gun from Tails...Caliburn, this might tickle."

"Wait, what?" Caliburn said before Sonic threw him.

"Hey Yamato catch!" he said, firing the ray as Caliburn grew to the Zyuoh Sword's size.

" **WHAT?!"** Caliburn freaked.

"EH?" Eagle blinked before he made Zyuoh King grabbed Caliburn, "Caliburn...dekai-na!" he gawked.

"Sugei! Zyuoh King Caliburn kita~!" Roll declared.

" **...We are having words later, Knave,"** Caliburn's eye twitched.

"You can talk about it later, Caliburn," Elephant said, "For now we have to deal with the Deathgalien."

Zyuoh King slashed Caliburn and left a deep scratch along his body. Zyuoh King quickly twisted its wrist and slashed upward, cutting the net and freeing their friends.

"You are so sharp." Eagle admired.

" **Why thank you, Sir Yamato. I-wait, was that a pun? You have been speaking with the Knave too often."**

"It was a pun?" Shark asked, getting a shrug from Elephant.

"Stealth pun for the win," Roll giggled, winking at the camera.

"Yamato, me and sela finish now!" Lion roared.

"Right, back to normal Zyuoh King!" Eagle ordered as Cube Elephant disconnected before Zyuoh King landed on Cube Lion and reverted to its base most formation.

"Oh! Here it comes! The Hissatsu Waza time!" Roll cheered.

The Three Zyuohgers set their cubes back in for the finisher before all of them stood up as energy surged all throughout the command room of the mecha.

"Zyuoh...CALIBURN TRINITY!" they shouted as astral projections of Caliburn formed in their hands in their matching colors before they all slashed with Zyuoh King.

Zyuoh King slashed Caliburn as he was coated in Red, Yellow, and Blue energy. The slash cut through Amigard. After a moment the giant alien slowly slid apart sliced into two halves. After a scream of pain, Amigard exploded brightly.

"Aw...I was hoping for a last line from him," Roll noted in disappointment, "Like…" she pretended she had been cut by the attack, "Battles are...more fun to watch…"

"What is this power…" Eagle blinked astounded at Caliburn before said sword yanked out of the mecha hand and flew towards Sonic, shrinking back to normal as he grabbed it and twirled him.

"You threw me!" Caliburn snapped, "You honestly threw me! Do I look like I am an arrow?!"

"You're straight like one...or maybe not since you like guys so much," Sonic smirked.

"You did not just go there, Knave!"

"See you guys later." Sonic said, giving Zyuoh King a thumbs up.

"We did it!" Lion roared, as he ran over and hugged Shark inside the cockpit of Zyuoh King. Shark grunted before she elbowed him, sending him falling over. "Love you too...Sela…" he joked.

"And that's all once more, minna!" Roll waved to the camera, "Bye-bye~!"

"Who are you talking to?" Knuckles asked, blinking at the camera.

* * *

"Ah...ow ow!" Leo groaned as Roll and Amu treated all the wounds Sela inflicted on him; More to be found under his shirt, leaving Leo bare chested in the living room.

"Wow...your muscles are easier to see without the fur." Amu joked, poking his sixpack abs.

"Where's Knucks?"

"Ran off to search for his Master Emerald. Even ran from the offer of treasure, so you know he's convinced." Tusk said.

"Well, it's his duty to protect the Master Emerald," Roll noted, "No one knows why, but he takes that duty seriously."

"Ah he'll be back. I promised him free food!" Leo smiled as he flexed to try and get the soreness from all the fighting out.

"Did he say anything about someone..."

"Oh, he said he was with Tails's sister and Amy…"

"NOOOO!" Sonic cried, running through the walls and kept going till he made a sonic boom.

"Ano...Tails has a sister?" Yamato asked.

"She's quite fun to talk to," Roll noted with a small giggle.

"And who is this Amy?" Yamato asked, looking at Amu. "Is she related to you?"

"Roll's love rival and Sonic's stalker."

"Stalker?" Yamato blinked.

"Big time." Amu nodded. "But she's not so bad outside of that though." she added. "But either way, we know two more people out and around."

"We can find them later." Tusk sighed.

"Yo!" Mario shouted, entering through the front door with Haseo, both carrying bags, "You kids took forever to get the stuff, so me and Haseo get them ourselves!"

"You know women and their shopping," Leo said.

"Oh true that, son...true that." Mario sighed, "Oh, Knuckles-kun! Bring in the rest." he said as Knuckles walked in, holding even more stuff.

"I'm only doing this 'cause you gave me the apple pie, understand, old man?"

"Hai hai. And as a reward, you can camp under my home," Mario added.

"I don't wanna camp. I gotta look for something. I'll visit, ok?"

"Ok." Mario smiled.

"Why do I feel like he won somehow?"

"Because Mario-Oji-san is always a winner," Roll smiled before grabbing Leo's ear and tugging it hard, "Just like Leo-san loses when he makes certain sentences."

"..." Leo then had her let go of his ear, "Leo don't lose to sentences. Leo loses 'cause he chooses to lose!" he said before running off as Sela frowned.

"...You know, we are gonna have to tell mom about Leo throwing the match in that tournament," Sonic frowned, having returned while everyone was distracted.

"Yeah, well make him care...and get past his 9 sisters and his moms."

"Wait...Moms...as in plural?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, he has multiple moms." Amu nodded.

"...I...I shouldn't be shocked...I mean, it works like that with lions here…" Yamato muttered as he fell into a seat, "One male, many females…"

"Leo has a long future ahead of him once he's crowned the new head of the Lion clan." Tusk muttered.

"...One day...one day for sure...I'll definitely fight you evenly…" Sela muttered as Leo was standing on the terrace.

"..." Leo scratched his hair as he reverted to his Mobain form, "Ah...a real man roars to let it all out! GAAOOO!" he roared shaking the forest. "A real man protects women even at the cost of his pride. I am Leo of the Zyuohgers and I am a MAN!"

* * *

Deeper in the forest, a small hut shook from Leo's roar as a hand covered in black fur grabbed a cubed cup that fell from a cupboard. A gorilla mobian wearing a red/yellow/green jamaican shirt and knitted cap, with a pair of cargo pants and a tan jacket sighed as he put it back before went back to the tea he was making.

"Daijobu...senoritas?" a voice asked Miyuki and Amy, the latter have scraped her ankle, "Don't worry, I have some medicine around this little shack of mine." he smiled, standing a good foot taller than both of them before he looked in a higher cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit. "Here you go, Senorita." he said while handing her the kit. "I shall go out and collect some herbs to help with the healing," he smiled as he slipped on some sandals and walked to the door.

"Thank you…" Amy said before dropping her tarot cards, "Oh darn, I….huh…" she blinked seeing the cards fallen in a certain order, "...at the cost of life...the monarch of the jungle will awaken his massive strength…"

"Hm...did you say something?" the gorilla Mobian asked as he wrapped a scarf around his face and put on a pair of sunglasses. He then noticed the looks, "Oh, this is my human incognito mode in case I stray too close to the human city." he explained with an embarrassed chuckle, "Anyway, please feel free to treat my small home as yours for the time being Senoritas." he said leaving.

"Oh...ano, thankyu," the nine-tailed vixen nodded a bit.

"...whose life...will awaken the king's strength…?" Amy pondered with worry as she looked as a card showing her a man with massive muscles with a burning crimson red aura around him and a gorilla face on his chest.

* * *

 _O.N: TEASER!_

 _GT: Gah! *jumps back* Where'd you come from?!_

 _Z0: He dug a hole in the floor. *points to hole in the floor of the room*_

 _O.N: I'm always here...always watching Z0...always watching. Speaking of watching, I'm done with Zyuohger you know why cause it's done good bye~_

 _Z0: As of finishing this chapter, Zyuohger's finale has already been shown. And our heroes have come out the victors._

 _O.N: but we're not gonna spoil it watch it yourself as next time a new Zyuohger is gonna appear why am i talking preview and then omake time in that order!_

* * *

Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger!

Sonic: Noo! It's Amy!

Amy: I got you Sonic...why's your chest so…*looks at Roll* Oh. It's you.

Roll: You again?

Miyuki: Oh thank kami-sama you're safe, Tails...

Yamato: Ahh Gorilla Mobian...hello.

?: Ahhh human! NO!

Azald: That stupid player...this time I'm going down myself! You're mine, blue rat!

Amy: Yamato, right? ...If these cards are right, a new Zyuohger is going to appear...but at the cost of a life.

Yamato: Eh, a new Zyuohger?

Azald: All you stupid meatbags can just die for getting in my way!

Zyuoh ?: JUNGLE NO OUJA!

Amu: Wow! He's bigger than Knuckles!

Episode 5: Champion of the Jungle!

?: Yamato...I won't let you be hurt.

* * *

 **Eggman's Legal Troubles! Part 3**

"What?!"

"Yes, Lord Eggman! We located a signal that seems to be one of the Egg Bosses."

"Excellent...good...good." Eggman smiled as he jumped up off the ground. "Well, where is it?"

"SPPACCE!" Cubot shouted.

"What?" Eggman gawked before he slapped them both. "Idiots, how am I…" he motioned to himself before he pointed directly up, "Supposed to get all the way up there without any of my machines?!"

"Recycling?"

"..." Eggman was about to yell before he saw the city dump. "...good idea."

"Wait...Cubot had a good idea?" Orbot asked.

"Yes...I'm just as flabbergasted as you are. But I suppose every 'bot has his day." Eggman replied. "Let's get this done." he smirked walking into the junkyard.

 **Time Lapse-One Week Later-**

"Hey, boss! I've been seeing giant cube robots fighting all this week."

"Shut up, Cubot! I'm busy stealing power from the city." Eggman replied as he hooked cables up to a somewhat decently made spacecraft forged from junk and scrap metal. He clicked the cable in as power began to falter around the city, "Eggman: supreme genius!"

"Sir shouldn't we worry? After all, this is a rather obvious crime here." Orbot pointed out. "And it's not like the cops can track it down to here."

"Oh please. I rerouted all the cables around town for a day. It take a human with a computer for a brain to find us in time!" Eggman gloated before they heard sirens. "Curse you, Orbot!"

At that a...Robot walked out of the car. The robotic man had heavy armor colored in a light teal color his helmet had two large red eyes with a cover covering his face. His chest had components and a police badge in the center over his heart.

"Oh no, boss man! It's Robocop!" Cubot panicked.

"No, not Robocop!" Eggman freaked, "Wait...he's a movie character. He's not real."

"I am Mobile Cop Jiban!" Robotic man stated. He then pulled a police badge out from his chest. He then held it up. "I am allowed to arrest any criminal I deem as committing a crime without a warrant!"

"Wait...wait...that's unfair!" Eggman shouted. "I'm just...trying to get home. I'm from…"

"SSSSPPPPPAAAAAACCCCCEEEEE!"Cubot filled in.

"Grr….SHUT UP!" Eggman snapped as he threw a wrench at Cubot, causing him to twitch a bit.

"D'oh...my head…" Cubot groaned, having two, maybe three, circuits acting as hair of sorts before he noticed Jiban, the cube-shaped bot letting out a high-pitched scream "AHH! Robocop!"

"Maximillian Type 3!" he shouted, shooting Eggman with stun rounds, making him twitch and fall over. "There that will keep him passive while I shut this dangerously unsafe and childish system down." Jiban said, stepping over the spasming Eggman. "Good robots." he said ignoring Cubot and Orbot.

"He ignored us...he must think we are stupid because of you Cubot." Orbot figured.

"Why you little!" Cubot growled as he strangled Orbot.

"I am not childish!" Eggman said rising up.

"Huh? How did you…"

"He's more use to having spasm from mental breakdowns…" Orbot informed.

"Shh-shh...there there crazy." Cubot said, patting Eggman's leg.

"I am not childish, you're childish especially you ghost sonic!" Eggman accused pointing at conveniently shape scrap as he got up and looked at jiban, "officer this is a misunderstanding i'm just trying to get off this mudball."

"I'm to your left…" Jiban sweatdropped. "Sir plese clearly you are tired, overworked, and possibly suffering nerve damage and possibly a massive shock to your mind."

"Oh is that all, pssh, I thought he was just another one of those weirdos." Cubot chuckled.

"I had more massive shocks to my head then you had reprogramming, try having a speedy monster kick you upside the head blow you up while inside mech suits while trying to perform world domination enslavement of an inferior race and the glorious rise of the eggman empire or eggman land!"

"Is that a confession to past sins?"

"YES!" At that, Eggman found his hands cuffed by large metal handcuffs probably meant for monsters rather than people, "Ahahha! What is this? You think a cell can hold me?"

"It can if you're stupid enough to never ever let him out." Orbot muttered.

"Orbot, stop giving him ideas," Eggman ordered.

"Come along." Jiban said before dragging him away to the car.

"Officer, do you have a permit to arrest me?"

"Why would I need one?"

"Because I come from another planet, you fool!"

"Okay. Name your planet."

"Mobius."

"Never heard of it." Jiban shook his head, "You must be another interdimensional threat to the universe...better kill you."

"Ahaha! You can't! That will cause intergalactic war….and I won't go down without complaining to your superiors."

"Wait a second…" he said looking at him closely, "i have files on you, you're the missing teacher, Ivo Robotnik."

"Teacher?" Orbot and Cubot repeated.

"He's talking nonsense."

"Also to explain to you, I am a police commsioner, and have been given the righs of the UN Interpol to judge any criminal as I so chose." Jiban explained as his badge displayed the data.

"You still can't do this to me!"

"No iI won't kill. I have a lot of questions for you, Ivo."

"No!" he said, bursting through the window as Cubot and Orbot followed him

"Halt!"

"Inside now!" he said as they jumped into the ship, "We're taking off!"

"Matte!" Jiban said as he pulled out a rifle and aimed at Eggman before he growled and lowered it once the ship blasted off. "He's space sheriff problems now…" he said, "The case of the missing school teacher and student just got reopened."

* * *

 _O.N: ohohohoh! What's this now? I smell a mystery~_

 _Z0: Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-DUUUNNNNNN! *Thunder flashes outside*_

 _O.N: God damn it if thor is out there bringing down the hammer again*goes down my hole* THOR!_

 _GT: *rolls eyes* Ah well. This is an interesting development. Eggman was a teacher and...and a student went missing? Wonder what'll happen._


	5. Champion of the Jungle!

_O.N: Good evening everyone my name is markiple...wait wrong intro card._

 _GT: *slaps desk* TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA, LADDIES! MY NAME IS GAMMATRON AND this is the wrong card. I'm flattered since I'm part Irish, but still._

 _SZ: Welcome everyone to Stream X-over! I….this is the wrong intro card_

 _Z0: *walks in confused* Hey guys have you seen those intro cards I bought off famous...Youtubers…*sees them in everyone's hands* Never mind found them._

 _O.N: Time for things to get weird, crazy and damn right epic as we will finally meet a deathgalien team leader...is the team prepare hell no._

 _Z0: *takes back the intro cards* Yes it's time for...hold on have something for this. *pulls out energy item that makes me Super buff* HA! Time for some big time fist fighting!_

 _O.N: Also, readers keep an eye cause coming soon is the first of, maybe, the one of many crossovers with Kamen Rider Ghost Yokai Chronicles so you should be reading._

 _GT: And reviewing!_

 _Z0: Indeed, but we are still a few chapters away from exactly that. But not the point. Today, we technically have a brand new Zyuohger to debut. Why technically...well fans known who it is...but how to classify it is another thing in of itself._

 _O.N: To be solved we'll need ranger key updates._

 _GT: Very true._

 _Z0: I need to finish my collection *points to display of ranger keys in a china cabinet*_

 _O.N But enough talk it's time for action, minions! *the minions and rabbids rally around me with guns* mwahahahahahahahahahahhaha disclaimer ahahahahahahahahhaa!_

 _Disclaimer: None of the writers here own any of the titles used in the making of these story, primarily Super Sentai and the Sonic franchise, let alone any other series mentioned in passing. This is a Fan made story for entertainment._

 _Z0: I need to stop letting him bring in guests to the office._

* * *

 **The world still has much to discover, but with the hearts of five connected, the world can discover these things, for those five shall protect it with a roar of victory.**

 **(begins Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger opening theme)**

 **Haruka oozora e jiyuu ni habataku**

 **Kibou mitsumeteru shounen no hitomi**

 **Eagle, Shark, Lion, Elephant, Tiger, Honnō Kakusei!**

 **Saikyou no ouja Zyuohger yasei no PAWAA de**

 **Chikyuu no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

 **Zettai teki shousha Zyuohger taiyou yori mo moeru**

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Zyuohger!**

* * *

"Hai, here." Yamato smiled as he handed out papers to people on the street. Once again, he had gone out with the others to give out flyers asking for hints as to the Kings Credential they lost. Yamato wa salso wearing a black version of his normal jacket, his red one got ruined in a fight between Leo and Sela.

"Please come to the opening tomorrow!" Amu beamed, handing out not Kings Credential flyers, but ads for the Cafe, "Free dessert to the first hundred customers!"

"Amu, are you looking for help for the credential or advertising for Roll?" Yamato asked as he walked over and looked over her shoulder.

"...both?" She pouted in a false confusion as she tilted her head.

"I should have figured…" Yamato sighed.

Amu was about to retort before Tusk smacked her upside the head with a rolled up stack of papers.

"Do it elsewhere then. We call this spot for the Credential." Tusk stated bluntly as he walked off.

"Oh, you're just moody 'cause Tails had Nicole-chan lock us out." Amu frowned, holding her head.

"What does he do all day?" Yamato asked.

"Build random things that amaze the world." Sela explained bluntly.

"Hehehe...he once made a toaster using wood...and it worked! Till I left it plugged in and it lit on fire..." Leo muttered.

"That was Leo's birthday present...he also made him an anti-Sela barrier."

"Did it work?"

"Tails said, 'you asked me to make one...you never asked for it to work.'" Amu smiled.

"Yeesh...I couldn't eat my food for a week. Kitchen Mom had to blend up my breakfast for me." Leo complained, leaning on his head.

"Oh, don't get us started when he made a bomb disguised as Leo's moms." Amu joked.

"It was dark!" Leo countered.

"You fell for it each time," Sela countered.

"Why pick on Leo? It's not like you love them. That time he made your brother that hoverboard, you freaked and almost bit his head off." Leo pointed at Sela.

"Sela.." Yamato frowned.

"It was dangerous!"

"Kids are kids."

"..." Tusk rolled up more papers before he smacked everyone upside the head, making them all groan. "Work." he reminded them as he handed a larger stack to Leo.

* * *

"Man...where is it...where is it…" Sonic muttered, looking around.

"Knave, you have search the whole island and yet you still haven't found your necklace…"

"Okay, this is an island...I've combed over every forest on the thing!" Sonic groaned as he stood up. "I mean, where else could it have gone?!"

"A river?" Caliburn asked. "The ocean...after all, it is as you say, an island."

"Are you still mad I lent you to Zyuoh King?"

"That? No...no, not that. It was nice being in the hands of someone who knows how to actually use a sword." Caliburn countered.

"Oh very fu…" he started before his tail shot up, "Huh?"

"Knave, there seem to be a migration going on…" Caliburn blinked, seeing several flying objects in the sky.

* * *

"Huh?" Yamato blinked as he looked up. His eyes did the same old zoom thing as he began to see things far away, his vision seeing past the blue sky that was earth's atmosphere, there he saw the triangular ships of the Deathgalien coming down to earth in a large attack force. "Ah! Deathgaliens!" he called out pointing at the sky making the others all look up to see the ships only barely come into their field of vision.

"Finally! Something Leo enjoys!" Leo declared "Minna ikuz…" something large shot by them overhead, "HUH?!"

The object in question was a large, white plane that was 12.3 meters long with a 7 meter wingspan. The back of it was larger, letting the red engines be shown with smaller wings on them and near the yellow-tipped nosecone. It had four seats, separated into two covered parts. Yamato looked at it to see…

"Oh! Tails-san! What are you doing in there?!" Yamato freaked.

"Tails is in that?!" Amu asked in surprise.

The plane then flew around and the cockpit open as the Zyuoh Cubes jumped off and landed in their partner's hands.

"Chibi Leo!" Leo cried, catching his Cube Animal.

"Even Cube Kirin," Yamato noted, the tiniest member of the Cube Animals squeaking in his hand.

"I swear if he's building a battleship next…" Tusk sighed.

"Oh look it!" Amu awed as the plane flew towards the ships.

* * *

"What is that thing?" The Deathgalaien player asked.

This alien looked more organic compared to those of past Deathgalien. His body was a hot-pinkish color with blue veins all over his arms legs...and his head. Said head made up all of his torso with his arms coming out of the side of his head and his legs under his jaw; his long beast like jaw filled with razor sharp teeth. He had golden gauntlets, and greaves with three blues claws on each leg, and his head was clad in a golden helmet with a red bladed ridge along the top.

"Whoa! It's fast." he blinked as it zoomed by before it looped back and changed, now having arms, and it punched a ship into another, causing them to explode. "Ahh! Shoot him down before it gets me!" he ordered, slapping the Moaba piloting his ship.

* * *

"Ooh~! Looks like it was worth lending him those ships..." Ginis noted, watching the airfight.

"That idiot...Gaburio!" Azald groaned.

"Curious...why did you send your Dumbest Player this time?" Quval asked.

"'Cause I want him to eat that rat!" Azald shouted.

"Understandable. Gaburio is able to eat and digest anything...even dark matter." Naria muttered. "Hmm...the plane is interesting...Ginis-sama, a child is flying that."

"Ahahahah!" Quval laughed at Azald.

"What?! That idiot is being beaten by a _kid_!?"

"Well clearly a kid who's IQ is on the other end of Gaburio's." Ginis stated. "Oh. The colorful ones are here."

* * *

Tails looked at the pursuing ships and smirked as he dived down in time to lure them to Cube Eagle's line of fire. Cube Eagle unleashed its beam vulcan attack and destroyed the ships, letting their remains fall to the streets below.

"AH! The Zyuohgers are here too soon!" Gaburio shouted, his giant jaw opening wide in shock.

"Save some for Chibi Leo, Yamato, Tails!" Lion demanded as Cube Lion roared and unleashed thunder on more of the ships.

"Sheesh...talk about overcompensating." Tiger muttered.

"Amu, Leo, Cube Kirin, gattai!" Eagle ordered.

"Aye Sir!" Tiger cheered; Amu's been watching anime.

 **=SAN! GO! ICHI! Zyuoh~ King~!=**

Zyuoh King skidded to a halt before Cube Kirin grew to max size and unfolded into Bazooka Mode and docked to the shoulder. Zyuoh King then took aim as it unleashed a blast of orange energy that burst like a shotgun shot and took out a large cluster of the Deathgalien shots.

"Ahahaha! Fire! Fire! Fire!" Lion shouted.

"Wait, Leo! Tails…" Eagle started before Tiger tapped his shoulder. "...he clipped Tails, didn't he?"

"Just a little." she said, holding her thumb and index fingers apart slightly as Eagle saw one of the wings of Tails's jet slightly smoke...Eagle looked in closer and he could see no damage...but the paint is ruined. "Wait...something's falling…"

"Eh?"

The plane then looped back and followed the falling object. Said Object was Gaburio, who was screaming in his fall. Tails's plane came in to grab the alien...only for it to bite off the entire hand that was trying to grab him. Tails's plane smacked him further away and faster in his descent to the ground before making a crash landing. It seemed that the Deathgalien ate a crucial part.

"Tails!" Eagle shouted as he jumped out of Zyuoh King and flew off towards the plane at top speed.

"He really needs to learn to wait." Lion said as he saw Tiger on the phone.

"Yep. You missed it...the whole thing." Tiger said on the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Lion asked.

"You mean 'who did I call?'"

* * *

"Mou!" Roll pouted, hanging up.

"What?" Knuckles asked as he put down the last of the tables, only doing it as a small favor.

"I missed recording Zyuoh King and the other Cube Animals fighting an alien flying invasion," Roll pouted.

"So..." he said, "Okay. I'm off. I gotta get back to looking for a way home or the Master Emerald. Whichever comes first. You can find Miyuki somewhere in the forest….north of here."

"Arigatou," Roll thanked, "Next time you come here, your meal is on the house."

* * *

"He fell in the forest to the north!" Zyuoh Elephant shouted as he watched where the Deathgelien fell.

"Tails is more important." Shark and Eagle said.

"We'll find the Deathgalien eventually. Once he gets up, our tails will raise up!" Lion added.

"Leo just smarts-ed!" Tiger joked as they all ran off.

"There he...oh…" Eagle blinked, seeing the intact plane missing a piece, as Tails kicked the cockpit open and jumped out, dusting himself off.

"I was not expecting it to eat the hand," Tails noted as Cube Kirin bounced over, squeaking, "Oh there, there. You want Mama Nicole?"

"Tails!" Eagle called out as he landed on the plane next to Tails.

"Hey, guys! What do you guys think of X-Tornado?" Tails asked.

"I think it's probably the most amazing plane on Earth… You know, for one that doesn't also transform into a giant fighting robot." Eagle corrected himself, living in Japan...he'd seen many a giant robot.

"I don't have the parts or power supply yet," Tails shrugged, "Besides, it's better than my old planes...but those are still my favorites as well." he noted, "I gotta thank Cube Eagle for letting me examine him to make this."

"Soka, I'm just glad this thing is clearly built to take damage." Eagle sighed.

"Yeah...but...as for how that Deathgalien just chomped the hand off...that's honestly beyond me here. That couldn't have happened…unless he has a black hole for a stomach...or capable of dark matter consumption…" he tapped his chin, "I need to check with nicole…" he said before an ice wall separated the Zyuohgers from him, "What?!"

"Tails!" Eagle shouted in surprise as he pulled out his EagRiser.

"Amu, did you…" Elephant began.

"Iie, iie, iie!" Tiger shook her head.

"Gomen, but I had to make sure you were okay first before you try anything reckless," a voice spoke up, causing them to turn and see a Mobian nine tailed vixen stand there, "I saw the plane crashed and...well, something inside me sensed you were in there, Tails."

"Omae wa dare da!" Eagle shouted as he jumped in front of Tails.

"M-matte! I'm not here to harm him, kyu!"

"Matte…" Eagle muttered as he looked between the two Fox Mobians. "You two have the same facial features."

"It's just a species thing," Tails said, "It's like saying all lion Mobians look like Leo."

"I am a handsome devil." Lion smirked.

"No...really you share the same facial features." Eagle stated, "I can see that kind of stuff now,"

"Yamato has telescopic eyesight now." Tiger explained.

"Anyway…" Eagle said as he hid his Eagriser away and flashed back to Yamato. "Who are you?" he started before blue blur came in.

"Hey guys, what's u….oh hey Miyuki." Sonic greeted zooming in.

"Sonic-san," the vixen nodded.

"Miyuki-chan~!"

"Eh? That sounded like…" Eagle began before a yellow blur tackled into the female fox.

"Kita!" Roll cheered, hugging the fox.

"Roll-chan!" Miyuki beamed as she returned the hug.

"Miyuki?" Yamato asked confused.

"She says she's Tails-chan's sister." Roll informed, "I'm convince because they look similar."

"It's just a species thing," Tails deadpanned.

"Iie. You both have something just...alike," Roll argued.

"I am an orphan, you guys, so please stop this…" he said before a pink blur tackled Roll and nuzzled into her chest.

"I got you, Sonic~"

"Ahn~!" Roll blushed.

"Ano...wrong person." Tiger said flashing back into human form Amu.

"...Huh?" Amy blinked as she looked up, seeing she was nuzzling Roll in her bosom, "..." she then let go, "oh damn, it's you." she frowned.

"..." Sonic then backed away before blurring off.

"And he's off!" Amu cheered. "Girls, see who can get him first!" Amu ordered the two to chase.

"...you!" Amy blinked, looking at the Zyuohgers, "I've seen you guys in the cards!"

"Ah!" Lion roared, making everyone cover their ears. "It's Amy! Amy, why are you here?!"

"Wait... What do you mean in the cards…" Elephant asked.

"...This is a big reunion." Yamato noted as Tails crossed his arms. "...minna can we talk peacefully and not disturb the forest?"

"I need to fix my plane." Tails said.

"And we need to find the Deathgalien." Tusk said, flashing back to his human form.

"But...our tails aren't tingling." Amu pointed out as she presented her tail to everyone, "So...he must be dead." she figured as nobody noticed Gaburio's legs jutting out of a hill directly above them.

"Either way, I'm not leaving. If you guys don't mind, give me space to work peacefully." Tails said, looking at Leo.

"Hai...Amy-san, correct? ...Can you take us to a place to talk?"

"Hey...I hear something." Leo said, turning around to see someone in the bushes.

"Oh No! Humans!" the figure shouted before running off.

"Deathgalien!" Leo roared as the Zyuohgers all ran after the figure.

"Wait!" Amy called out, defending the thing in the bushes while holding a hammer, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"AH!" Leo shouted as he and Yamato tackled the figure down while the rest just tripped after them.

"Got you now, Deathgalien!" Yamato shouted as he turned him around...only form to come face to face with a gorilla Mobian. "Gorilla?"

"Eh?!" the others all gawked.

"..." Leo and them all gulped as they looked at Amy with her hammer, "...uh…"

 ***PIKO! PIKO!***

"Mou...Strikes first, asks questions later…" Roll sighed, facepalming.

"A Mobian?" Yamato asked, standing up while holding the bump on his head.

"Ah...you humans know of Mobians?" the gorilla asked.

"Of course we do! We are Mobians!" Leo said as they changed back, "Gao!"

"Don't you guys have something to say to Larry first?" Amy frowned.

"Only if you have something to say to them, as well," Roll frowned.

"They tackled him, Tits Magee!"

"And you hitting them with your hammer wasn't just as bad if not worse, little girl?"

"Well, at least Sonic likes me, Miss Self-proclaimed wife."

"You did not just go there, bratty little fangirl!"

"Cat fight..." Tails groaned.

"OH! Amigos!" Larry shouted, making everyone blink as he hugged them, "Ahahaha! I never thought I'd see even more of my kind!" he said as he happily hugged them.

"It's true...the Gorilla are the strongest of all Mobians…" Tusk grunted.

"Ah, little Amigo!" Larry cheered as he grabbed Tails into the hug.

"Hello…" Tails said, "...Aren't you the human researcher that went missing years ago? Larry the Gorilla, right?"

"Ah...what am I supposed to do now?" Gaburio asked from the hill he was buried in, still not found by them as they walked away from the area.

-Line break-

"Gaburio, that useless piece of…!" Azald growled in anger, slamming his head once more into his wall, " I'm gonna go get him! And if I see him, I'm gonna kill that blue rat….maybe in the reverse order."

"Hahaha...and once again, Team Azald's mental deficiency trait has made itself clear," Quval chuckled at his fellow alien's misfortune, "Getting attacked before the game even starts, even…"

"Azald...if you're going down, at least sober up." Naria joked.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted "I am sober! That's why I'm mad!" he added, kicking over a table before he punched a Moeba Cleaner, "The game's just starting!" he shouted while walking out.

"Heh...babysitting his own player...how sad." Quval laughed.

"No...this might actually make things more interesting." Ginis muttered as he grabbed his new chalice of wine, "Very...very interesting."

* * *

"Will you guys please apologize for tackling into Larry?" Amy frowned, her clothes disheveled and her quills a mess.

"Senorita, it's ok…" Larry replied calmly as he patted her shoulder "From what my little amigo tells me, they had good reasons." he smiled, "If I was all wound up from fighting monsters, I'd do the same thing," he laughed, "Well, if I was a good few years younger." he chuckled.

"Thank you for the understanding, Larry-san," Roll thanked, her clothes, fur, and quills a mess as well.

"So weird being around a Mobian who didn't suffer under Eggman or know about him at all." Tusk admitted.

"Ah...I'm sorry to say...I was not able to be there with my kind," Larry sighed as he served tea for everyone. "Ah...truly much has happened while I was on my research trip.

"Larry, would you look at my notes here?" Tails asked, showing Larry a yellow device that reminded Yamato of an oversized PS Vita. "It's in regards to what I've learned about the King's Credentials."

"Let me see, Nino." he said, holding the device, "Soka soka...amazing work, my boy." he smiled, patting his head. "A mind like that puts an old bag of muscle like me to shame!" he laughed, continuing to gently pat Tails's head, "Ah, but look here, you noted the energy of the credentials allows for the human change. Now near as I know, the credentials can only be used by one at a time. So your guess on it being working for specific Mobians is indeed right. However, it's even more specific. It locks to whoever awakens it and bonds to DNA." he explained, "But I'm sure you would have found it yourself after a little more research. A young man like you must have a thousand things on the mind at any time."

"Well, my friends here tend to be demanding." he said as Miyuki glared at them.

"Ahahaha...then just learn to be able to amaze them more. Friends help one another, so make them wish they asked sooner by blowing them away." Larry offered advice. "Sides with your youth, soon you'll be so wise, their silly requests will be as easy as…" Larry snapped his fingers making a loud snap, "As snapping your fingers!" he laughed.

"Thanks...if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting back to my plane." he smiled as he left with Miyuki following him.

"Ah good boy, right good boy." Larry smiled before he grabbed a wooden box. "Ah I know, let's all have a nice cup of Wild Tea!"

"Ah! You have Wild Tea?" Amu asked happily.

"I've been saving it for a special occasion." Larry laughed as he opened it, revealing a content of herbs and dried leaves, making all the Mobians in the room take a deep sniff and sigh contently.

"Eggman used to hog it all for himself…" Leo sighed.

"Indeed, and it's been so rare back home." Tusk added. "We've only recently been able to restock shelves with it." He looked the most content with smelling the tea ingredients.

"Sugei…" Roll awed.

"Wild Tea?" Yamato blinked.

"Nani, you don't know it, chico?" Larry asked as he began pouring spoonfuls of it into a kettle. "How cruel was Eggman? That a young Mobian can't know Wild Tea."

"Ah no, no, I'm human." Yamato said, making Larry pause and look at him.

"NOOO~!" Larry shouted, as he smashed through his wall and ran.

"Larry…" Amy panicked. "Oh no! Not again."

"Hey...wait...Ossan!?" Leo shouted, running after him.

"Daijo…" Yamato started before Amy held him back, shaking her head no.

"Aw... Yamato-kun, what did you do to him?" Amu asked.

"I didn't do anything." Yamato quickly shook his head.

"Please just Mobians after him…" Amy insisted.

"I might as well see if I can fix that hole for him," Roll noted, pulling a box of nails and a hammer from her cleavage.

* * *

The Mobians of the Zyuohgers and their friends were able to find Larry at a lake fed by a waterfall from the river. Larry himself was sitting on a rock as he sighed and looked at the water.

"I'm done interacting with humans." Larry explained himself as the younger Mobians all found him after he left Larry-shaped holes in the forest. "...sorry if I'm rude to the company you keep…"

"Larry-san, Yamato is a good boy...I'm sure you can…" Amu tried to reason.

"Gomen," he shook his head.

"But...you came here to study humans… What happened?" Sela asked.

Larry took a long sigh at that, "That was long ago." he explained. "The thought occurred to me. 'I should learn to get along with humans if I'm to live in this world.'" he sighed, "But…"

* * *

-Flashback-

Larry walked over you a couple sitting in the city park before he took a deep breath.

"Hola!" Larry shouted happily to them.

"Ah! Gorilla!" they cried running away. Other people also began running in panic away from Larry.

The Gorilla Mobian looked around at the fear in the people's faces. He tried again, but got the same result. He tried again, but once again the humans ran from him in fear. The poor old Mobian lowered his arms in sadness at the fear he received from the humans he enjoyed to study. He then turned his head as a police officer ran over to him before pulling out his firearm. Larry panicked as the officer began shooting. The poor Gorilla avoided three shots before he ran away in fear, but as he did one bullet still grazed his shoulder.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Larry held his arm, where a hole was patched up in his sleeve. "Now...humans terrify me."

"But you know…" Leo said as he jumped on Larry's sitting rock. "Yamato's not gonna hurt you. He's a real nice dude."

"Maybe…" Larry sighed, holding his arm.

* * *

"So...Yamato, right?" Amy asked, "You seem nice...I'm sorry about Larry's freak out." she apologized, "He's been through a lot." she sighed, "But when he's ready, he should tell you."

"You're very grateful to him huh?" Yamato asked as Roll worked on fixing the Larry-shaped hole.

"Yeah. Me and Miyuki have been with him for awhile, so he's been nice to us...so you've been with fatty over there and my Sonic, huh?"

"Oh, bite me, shrimp…" Roll muttered under her breath.

"Hai…" Yamato chuckled nervously. "What's your relationship with Sonic-san?"

"I'm his soulmate and he and I are destined to be! The cards let me meet him and they told me I'll always be in his life." she swooned.

' _As a little sister figure, maybe…'_ Roll thought.

"...By the way, Yamato...the Zyuohgers...are there six of you right now?" Amy asked.

"Eh? ...No. There are only five of us...but we are looking for the 6th Kings Credential." he explained.

"Listen to me carefully. At the cost of a life, the Monarch of the Jungle will rise."

"Jungle...no Ouja?" Yamato asked.

"She saw someone dying to make a new Zyuohger in those cards?" Roll pondered before her tail shot straight up and her eyes widened, "?! I~te!"

"Someone...dying…?" Yamato asked in worry as Roll sucked her thumb where her hammer had hit.

"I don't think you meeting Larry today is an accident. The figure I saw has a gorilla on his chest."

"Nani?" Yamato blinked. "But...that doesn't explain anything…" he blinked. "Someone dies...for a new Zyuohger?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Could be metaphorical..." Roll mumbled through her thumb-sucking to deal with the pain.

"Actually...in Tarrot reading, 'death' doesn't mean 'to die,'" Yamato explained, making them look at him, "It means 'transformation.'"

"The cards never lie, trust me. A life for a new Zyuohger...it's true! I've met Sonic thanks to these cards." she said showing him...blank cards.

"Soka…" Yamato nodded slowly while looking to Roll, who just shrugged.

"Don't look at fatty there. I'm more reliable than her."

"It's not fat. It's milk," Roll mumbled as the pain faded.

"Amy-san...you don't have to be rude." Yamato sighed, sounding like a parent tired of settling silly arguments, "Besides you were nuzzling up to her rather lovingly earlier."

"I was not!" she screamed, embarrassed.

"Amy-san, Amy-san...it was a joke. I was just joking," Yamato replied calmly.

"She doesn't know how to take jokes," Roll noted, "Then again, she is just a twelve-year-old in a magically-aged body."

"Well at least I don't let stupid laws dedicate my love for Sonic."

Roll's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Are you insulting my family, Ms. Rose?"

"Yeah I am! And if you wanna go, let's take this outside!"

"We're already outside, you little brat!" Roll growled.

"Mou yamete!" Yamato shouted, making them both jump in fright.

"Duck and cover!" Roll squeaked as she hid behind a rock to not see Yamato's 'scary face.' It got worse after he developed his Eagle eyes.

* * *

"Knave, you should just take them both. You're a prince…" Caliburn tried to advise.

"I'm not into harems," Sonic rolled his eyes.

"It's not a harem. One is your wife, the other is the concubine or mistress. She's not a an emotional partner."

"Okay...stop, stop right there. Stop it. Seal that thought away and then never think it again." Sonic ordered, "A: If I was to get into a relationship with multiple partners, then it would have emotion. B: As I've learned from Leo's Dad, if you are gonna do the whole multiple girls thing, you need to do it with respect and love for all who are involved. C: As I learned from Leo's moms...they need to like each other for it to even be considered. D: Do do it without any equal care for all involved just makes you a Grade A; Total Jacka-" he went on before bumping into someone, "Oh. Sorry."

"Watch where you're going, blue rat!" The tall figure shouted, shoving Sonic out of his way.

"I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic snapped.

"...Wait a second...it's you!" Azald shouted, "You're that annoying blue spiky thing that keeps distracting my Players! Why you hate my guys? Why don't you bug Quval's guys?!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, do I know you or care?" Sonic smirked.

"I am Azald, the leader of Team Azald, and you keep bothering my players as they play the blood game! Because of you, I've looked like a total fool!" Azald shouted, pointing his cube hand at Sonic.

"Wow, is it that hard?" he asked.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe." Sonic began before he twitched as his tail shot up. Sonic then looked up at Azald...and took a step back. Azald's lips curled into a smile as a vicious bloodthirst aura came off him...worse than bloodthirsty...the only apt comparison...was the aura of death. "Caliburn...I need all of your attention on this."

"Indeed," Caliburn agreed, "It is akin to when Lancelot did not hold back...but far worse…"

"Yeah 'cause he would've kept me alive."

"I am Azald…" Azald spoke as he held his hands out...and cubes formed off his body before they reformed into a giant cleaver/sword easily as big as Sonic. "And I enjoy to cause physical pain!" he introduced himself, "And your spiky fur...will decorate my room!" he laughed as his teeth seemed to grow sharper due to his excitement.

"That...that's a big...sword..." Sonic gulped as Azald raised it up.

"Why thank you...All the better to kill you with!" Azald shouted, slashing it and cutting down several trees.

"Kinda slow, though," Azald turned around to see the hedgehog, "Plus...I think you're just compensating with how big it is."

"...I AM NOT COMPENSATING!"

* * *

"Ooh...Even Azald's getting it from him," Quval noted in amusement.

"Heh...he's terrified out of his sneakers," Ginis chuckled, "Yet he still makes his quips. How amusing...in how useless it is in trying to keep his spirits up to live."

-scene cut-

"...Seriously, why won't you leave me alone?" Tails asked, focusing on his plane as Miyuki stood apart from him.

"I...I just want to make sure you're alright, kyu," Miyuki responded.

"...well don't bother…" Tails snorted a bit, "Never needed you before when I was growing up, don't need you now…"

"..." Miyuki sighed sadly as her ears drooped, "I can understand why you hate me….I wasn't there when Eggman took over...I wasn't there when Kaa-san and Tou-san…" she paused as she looked down, "...I….I tried to look everywhere for you, but...I couldn't find any trace of you within the city...I...I searched the entire planet for you, Tails, hoping you were still alive…"

"..."

"I...I should've been there for you...for when you needed family the most...for when…..SHE hurt you…" Miyuki whispered, tears dropping from her eyes as they started changing into small ice crystals, "I...I felt so heart broken...knowing you were hurt...that you were all alone as a baby...I...I'm sorry…" she began to quietly sob to herself as she wrapped her arms around her body, "I'm so sorry…."

"..."

"...I know I should be happy to see you're safe, Tails...but...if you hate me...if you want me gone from your life for not being there…" Miyuki whispered as she turned around, "...I'll do that for you...I'll still visit Roll-chan to say 'hi,' but I'll leave you alone. But know this, Tails...deep down, no matter how much you hate me...no matter what kind of things you do to me...I...I still love you, Outouto…"

Tails said nothing as he laid down underneath the plane while Miyuki walked away, small ice crystal tears falling from her eyes as she walked away.

* * *

"So...that's the story…" Yamato muttered as everyone went to Yamato's house after all of that, "I suppose I can understand why Larry-san doesn't like me."

"That's so sad…" Roll sniffled, blowing her nose in a pink handkerchief.

"Yeah...but if things were different… We'd all have been through the same," Leo spoke, the serious events calming him down to an extent of maturity, "Just because we're Mobians…" he sighed sadly as he leaned against the glass door.

Leo then looked up as Mario appeared at the glass door, holding a large hatchet, "Leo-kun."

"NYAAAAAH!" Leo cried in fear spooking his friends as he ran away and hid behind Yamato, "I'm human! I'm human! Ningen desu!"

Mario opened the door and walked it, "Leo-kun, what are you talking about? I was trying to remind you. Today was your turn to chop firewood. It was your chore for the day." Mario sighed, shaking his head.

"Mou...Bad, Leo-san," Roll scolded.

"Roll-chan...you got scared, too." Amu giggled as she was holding up Roll in her arms.

"Leo-san's roars of fear are almost as scary as Yamato-san's glares," Roll mumbled, blushing as she got down from Amu's arms.

"I forgot…" Leo chuckled sheepishly as he got out from behind Yamato, "Sorry, I'll take care of it now."

"That boy…" Mario shook his head as they left to go take care of the chore, "Oh, Roll-san. Haseo-kun was feeling a bit warm earlier, so I had him go to bed."

"Eh?!" Roll gasped before running to Mario's room to check on Haseo, leaving Yamato, Sela, Amu, and Tusk in the living room.

"Ah…" Yamato chuckled slightly at that. He then sighed as he looked down at the table, "I shouldn't have scarred Larry-san like that..." he muttered to himself, clearly feeling totally at fault for the events of earlier.

"Honestly...I can understand how the humans felt." Tusk spoke up, making them look at him. "I'm sure to them, Larry's alien appearance must have scarred them, almost like when Eggman first came to our world...or when we first met you, Yamato."

`"Yeah. only difference is Yamato left a very good first impression. Eggman didn't." Amu pointed out.

"But still, we're talking about a totally different life form." Sela added. "When Yamato first arrived...we were all afraid...another human...another Eggman." she sighed sadly as she walked over and put a hand on Yamato's shoulder. "I'm glad we were all completely wrong. So wrong we looked stupid." she chuckled, "I'm sure Roll would say something like: I never was afraid of him at all." she joked not doing something like copying her voice.

"That's right, we all had our first impressions just by how Yamato looks, but we are more glad to get to know him. Even Tusk-kun." Amu smiled.

"Maybe…" Yamato nodded his head, "But the thought of Larry-san being in pain just from even seeing a human…" he trailed off as even Tusk turned to look at him from amazement at the lengths of Yamato's kindness.

* * *

The next day Larry was out in the forest, searching for herbs and plants for dinner in the forest. The Gorilla Mobian carefully looked over plants, finding what was edible and safe to eat...For him at least. As a gorilla, he had a strong stomach that could handle different foods compared to other Mobian races; but he also had to cook up something for his guests so he had to more mindful of what he gathered.

"Larry-san!" Amu called out as she, Sela, and Roll walked over to him.

"Hola Senoritas!" Larry called out happily as he put some herbs into a basket. "What brings you out here?"

"I'm here to take care of those broken parts of your hut," Roll noted, holding up a toolkit she had bought on the way back to Yamato and Mario's home yesterday, ' _And avoid all this to be safe.'_

"Ah! Si! That's very nice of you. It's been rather drafty," Larry nodded. "Here, let's see if we can find some more to help with dinner tonight. That way all of you can join us. After all, it's better to eat with company. The food tastes much better with others."

"No problem!" Amu beamed as she and Sela went to help while Roll ran off to the hut. "Foods always better eating together! Right, Yamato?"

"That's right." Yamato nodded...appearing out of nowhere.

"That's...ah…" Larry muttered turning to see Yamato. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted as he got up and ran off...tackling through several trees.

"Well, that was a failure," Tusk bluntly stated.

"No! We're not through here!" Leo declared.

* * *

Amy looked at her cards, trying to make sense of her recent prediction, before smelling chili dogs.

"Soni...oh…" Amy frowned, seeing Roll with her kit, "What do you want?"

"I'm just here to fix up the holes here for Larry-san," Roll replied.

"...he's out right now." she said before seeing a blue blocky monster wrestling with the jungle no ouja in her cards, "No...I keep getting the same answers."

"Honestly, you're thinking too literally," Roll sighed, "If Yamato-san is right, then it might mean the 'death' is just the 'death' of someone's old perception of life."

"And you're still the same stubborn foxhog," she frowned, "My cards were literal about where I met Sonic, how I would meet you unfortunately...and you never complained when I helped find Haseo that one time."

"Because that last divination wasn't vague," Roll rolled her eyes, "It literally said where he was."

"But it was still right." she said, "You still trying to kill Eggman?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes," Roll replied with a sigh, "There's...not really much time left…"

"You need to give up on that," Amy said.

"I was ready to give it up last year, but…" Roll briefly had a bitter, pained look to her face, "...those options were taken from me."

"...Listen, I give you crap, but I like you. I really do, honestly. I admire your body and like you as a person...but you really don't understand Sonic… He's never going to let you kill Eggman. He'll fight you and you'd have to kill him to get what you want."

"Killing Eggman is not something I _want_ to do, it's something that I _need_ to do," Roll frowned.

"I know. I read your family's rules, and like Sonic, I just don't agree with how life-dedicating they are." she sighed, "And really? 'Need to do?' ...You don't think Sonic ever felt like that...especially after Sally?"

Roll frowned, "I do...but unlike him, he has more time…" she turned from Amy and slid her shirt up, causing Amy to gasp at what was on her back, "Me? It ends on the sunset of my birthday."

"You...don't get it still...Sonic is not going to stop protecting Eggman and what's more...he's never gonna let you go…" she said to Roll, "...So if I was you...I'd solve this before Sonic does what Sonic does and you should know the cards agree on one thing; Sonic never loses."

Roll just gave a dry laugh as she put her shirt down, "He already made it a no-win case for me with what he said last year…"

"This is what stops you and me from being friends… You don't understand him as well as you think you do." she said, "...come on. You look like you could use a bath. There's a hot spring nearby."

"Thank you for the offer," Roll nodded, "And I do understand Sonic-san. He always follows what he believes is right." ' _But what he believes in will just be for naught…'_

* * *

"Well you seem effective on him…" Sonic smirked as Azald tried to stop staggering.

"What the hell? That sword burns." he muttered tapping his shoulders as it was glowing...but was unharmed.

"Humph. Who do you think I am, knave?"

"A blade that's effective on the cube alien here," Sonic replied as he whirled the sword. "And my partner." he then charged forward as he clashed with Alzad.

* * *

Larry grabbed a wooden pole and several buckets as he walked around the back of his hut.

"Oof...okay, I'll be back, Senoritas." Larry spoke as he walked towards the river.

"Good luck," Roll waved, a bit steamy from the quick hot spring dip, as she nailed another hole shut.

Larry walked his way down the path he had made for himself in the years he'd been stuck in the human world. As he did, he found Leo and Tusk walking his way.

"Oh, Ossan!" Leo shouted as they walked over to him. "Going to get water?"

"Oh si!" Larry smiled, "My hut doesn't have natural plumbing, so I need to collect quite a bit of water to do my daily chores and such. Even more with the two senoritas staying with me."

"We'll help you out." Tusk offered.

"That's right, you need two strong dudes like us to do the heavy lifting!" Leo claimed as he flexed his arms.

"Ahahaha! Thank you!" Larry smiled as they walked off down to the river.

The three then began using a smaller bucket to scoop water into the three larger ones. After a few times doing that, they filled the smaller one to get the largest possible amount of water they could with the one trip. Leo and Tusk grabbed the back end of the pole while Larry grabbed the front. They then all lifted it up, with Tusk and Leo grunting at the difficulty. While this might have seemed simple, the task at hand was one that put much strain on a person's muscles. While Leo and Tusk were the strongest of their group of friends not counting Knuckles, this task was one that pushed even them to the brink of their physical limit.

"Gah...Larry...you must be real strong…" Leo grunted as they began walking...uphill.

"Strong nothing...he's amazing!" Tusk groaned.

"Hahaha...I'm just strong enough to match you two youngsters!" Larry laughed.

"Ah...that's amazing, Larry-san!" Yamato spoke as they got within distance of Larry's home.

Larry stopped with a snort as he turned back to see Yamato helping Tusk and Leo. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he roared as he pushed the pole and sent it and Yamato flying back through the forest.

Yamato slammed into a tree, making him cough in pain before he fell down. Yamato slowly got up, dazed more than anything, before the water from the buckets splashed over him. After another second, the buckets all fell on Yamato, knocking him down.

"Yamato!" everyone called out when they saw that.

"You!" Larry pointed at Yamato. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Oi, Ossan, that was taking it too far!" Leo shouted back in defense of his buddy.

"Shut Up!" Larry shouted, "I want nothing to do with any of you!" he shouted, pointing at everyone, "If you're gonna keep bringing that human around here!"

"Larry-san, we suffered under Eggman, but we're making best friends with Yamato," Amu said.

"NO!" he roared, "If you bring him back here, I don't want anything with any of you! Just keep away!" Larry shouted as he ran off.

"...I guess...I tried too hard...didn't I?" Yamato asked slowly as he got up, soaking wet.

* * *

"Oh hey, Miyuki...Tails?" Amy asked as she and Roll saw a pouting Miyuki walking by the hut

"..." Roll walked over to Miyuki and away from the hole she had finished mending, "Daijobu?"

"...he still hates me, kyu…." Miyuki whispered.

"I don't think he hates you... He's just...confused." Amy said.

"Hai," Roll agreed, giving Miyuki a reassuring hug, "I just know that your love for your little brother will get through. Just don't give up."

"...I hope so…" Miyuki whispered.

"Yeah...he just needs time. I mean...a female fox showing up, claiming to be his sister after what happened the last time he met a fox…"

Both fox and hedgefox frowned at recalling that.

"Plus he's been through a lot...I mean..he fought and beat Ixis Naugus's sister..and then the two of them together by himself...he defeated Eggman a few times...and he makes a lot of great things...I mean, everyone has a Miles Electric these days," Amy added. "He's only 8 years old, but...you gotta admit, he's grown up in ways you weren't planning I bet." Amy assured, "I know; I'm a younger sibling...put yourself in his shoes...think about him not as a sibling you want to spend time with but...as the famous Miles Tails Prower." Amy suggested.

"..." Miyuki thought on that.

"Try again...go on...I'm sure he's sorry." Amy insisted as Miyuki nodded.

* * *

"What do you think? Was I a bit too mean?" Tails asked Cube Kirin, who gave a squeak, "...You're right. I was...I shouldn't have reacted like that…" another squeak, "Heh... How did I first meet her you ask...well…"

* * *

-Flashback-

"Gah!" Sonic choked, being strangled by Miyuki's tails, "Help! Help! Mad fox! I don't even know you, lady!"

"No...but you know my little brother, kyu," Miyuki stated with a slight frown, "And last I heard, _you_ had went out with a girl he had a crush on, kyu…" the area started to get colder as ice began to form on her tails.

"Huh? Tails don't have a sibling! Besides, he'll thank me later…" Sonic waved off despite the strangling before he finally felt the ice, "Oh god that's cold!"

"I am his older sibling, and you should've taken his feelings into account….further more…" Miyuki paused as he moved him closer to her face, "I demand you tell me where that backstabbing, abusive little bitch that smacked him is, kyu."

"How did you get so much detail about this?"

"Forgive me, Sonic, she tried to freeze me…" Nicole bowed apologetically.

"I apologize about that again, miss," Miyuki nodded to the lynx before glaring back at Sonic, "Now then….where. Is. This. Fiona Fox?"

"You can put my brother figure down." Tails said, holding his arm cannon to Miyuki's back.

"...Tails?" Miyuki whispered with wide eyes, her tails letting Sonic go as she slowly looked over her shoulder, "...it...it really is you…"

"...What? Do I…" Tails began before the nine-tailed vixen pulled him into a hug, "?!"

"Oh, thank kami-sama! You're safe, kyu," Miyuki sighed a bit as she held him close, all nine of her tails swaying happily as the area began to warm up, "I have been searching all over for you, kyu. When I heard what had happened, I hurried over and tried to find you, little brother."

"...I don't have a sibling." he said. "I think you have me mistaken…miss..."

"Miyuki. Miyuki Nanaya Prower, kyu,"Miyuki introduced herself, "And I really am your onee-chan, Tails."

"...Prove it."

"...Eto...well… "

"Are you a robot? ...Are you Eggman trying to play with my heart again?" he asked with a frown, "If so, you can stop. I'm not opening my heart to another fox Mobian and letting them hurt me again."

"?!" Miyuki's eyes widened at that as Tails began to walk away, her heart feeling like it was put into a vice as she stared at the twin-tailed fox, "...Tails...I….I am not a robot, nor am I…" she looked down sadly as Tails was no longer within hearing distance, "...Tails….gomen…"

* * *

"Honestly, Kirin… I know she's a nice person… I know she's likely my sister or definitely, but I've been alone…" he said, "Can't ask me to believe in family after the one I made with the freedom fighters...but...maybe...I should give her a chance..what do you think?" he asked Kirin, who nodded, "Yeah...when I have the chance, I'm gonna talk to her." he said before sensing something, "...protect the plane." he told Kirin as he flew off seconds before Miyuki returned.

* * *

"Phew... Three soul surges and he's still standing…" Sonic grinned. "Looks like I'm in for a good time."

"If I had my true form, this evil would be vanquished." Caliburn noted, irritated.

"I'm gonna squish ya...Rahh!" Azald said giddy before he got shot in the face multiple times but each one just bounced of his body with no harm.

"You okay, Sonic?" Tails asked, landing next to him holding the arm cannon.

"Doing fine," Sonic nodded, "This guy's really tough, though. He's taken three Soul Surges, crashed through several trees I tricked him into hitting, and a pile of nails to the feet I tricked him into stepping on."

"Well... no wonder he's still standing. You forgot to trick him of a cliff," Tail joked as he prepped the cannon, "Shall we?"

"We shall." he smirked as the both readied a spin dash and went flying at the leader.

"Heh...I'm getting tired of playing with my meal." Azald smirked as he hefted up his sword before he swung it unleashing a blinding flash of light.

* * *

"Do they really think they can win?" Quval asked, unamused at Tails and Sonic's teamplay against Azald.

"It's the blue one I like more. I see that face of his… That's the face of someone who hates losing." Ginis chuckled, amused.

* * *

Yamato sighed as he used a towel Roll gave him to dry himself off. He sat on a rock in the middle of a spot in the forest he often wandered into. This was his thinking spot. He sighed as he had to change his shirt. Luckily, his friends were fast enough to get him his spare black jacket from home.

"Hah…" Yamato sighed before he looked up to see a Deer had stumbled upon him. Yamato smiled as the animal walked closer to him, letting the young hero pet the wild animal. Ever since he became a Zyuohger, animals had become even more friendly with him then before. "Ne...do you think I tried too hard back there?" he asked the deer. "Yeah...I think I did too." he sighed, answering his own question as he began having a one sided conversation with the wild animal.

It was this sight that Larry stumbled onto. He froze and quickly hid behind a tree, peeking out at the 'conversation.'

"Ne...What do you think would get him to like me? ...No idea, huh?" Yamato sighed, "Gomen." he chuckled, stroking its head, "I can only imagine how hard it must be for Larry-san. He suffered a different kind of pain then the others. One I don't think they understand...That's why I want to be his friend; to help him."

Larry listened to that as he backed away. In spite of his fear...Larry felt bad for what he did to Yamato. His fear had not left his heart...but now he was conflicted with sadness for harming an innocent person the way that he did. Larry stepped back and, in the process, crushed a stick under his foot, making it snap. The deer Yamato was petting heard this, and turned to see Larry before it ran off.

"Larry-san?" Yamato asked seeing him, Larry turned to run off like the deer as well. "Matte, Larry-san...gomen." he spoke quickly, making Larry freeze in place.

Larry took a few moments to think before he turned to face Yamato. "You...you like animals?" he asked, trying to make conversation in his own way.

"Hai…" Yamato nodded, "So much so I became a scientist who studies them." he explained, "Like you." Larry looked at Yamato at that, "You liked humans so much you wanted to study them. Then the thing you liked...became the thing you feared. I can't imagine how terrible that must feel to you." Larry reached to the patch on his jacket as Yamato stood up and walked up to him, "But I'm not scared of you, Larry-san." he took one of Larry's hands in both of his, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Larry looked down at his hand in Yamato's. Larry...didn't feel fear...he didn't panic like before. Instead, he felt calm as if a part of him that had long since felt gone...A part of him that likes humans. Feeling kindness from the species he had been interested in, but shunned him... Part of Larry was happy.

"Yamato…" Larry spoke looking at him. "You're a very good boy aren't you?" he chuckled trying to break his own awkward tension.

"Larry-san." Yamato smiled happily.

Larry then stopped as he felt his tail bone tingle. Contrary to what one would assume, even Mobian apes like gorillas still have tails, albeit very tiny stubby ones….Like the one Larry had.

"Nani...what is this feeling? This bloodlust?"

* * *

"Tails! Tails speak to me!" Sonic pleaded to a wounded Tails, "Tails!"

"Oto!" Azald said, grabbing Sonic by his quills and lifting him up. "Focus on your own life!" Azald demanded, bashing his fist into his stomach. "What...not cocky anymore, you stupid Hedgehog?!" he laughed, raising Sonic to headbutt him, sending him flying into a tree.

"..." Sonic then got up as he staggered together, "Yeah...i'm not too happy right now…" he said gripped caliburn harder as he cause a sonic boom and Azald started to clash with Sonic who fought like a man possessed.

"Oh ohoho...i like you like this!" Azald said as he blocked with his giant cleaver sword before he backhanded Sonic sending him flying back. "But I have no more time to waste on you! I have to start my Blood Game up again. Now do me a favor and wait 'till then! I'll like seeing Gaburio eat your head!"

"I don't like waiting…" Sonic groaned, pushing himself up.

"Huh...you would'be made a great Leader on our team…" Azald chuckled, "Just joking! Little pests like you are a waste of time for me!" he said, kicking Sonic in the face and sending him rolling away. "I don't care what you like or what you want, you're all just something for me to crush to death between my fists! Now...play the game right or go to some world where they give a crap about what you think!" he shouted, getting no response "Eh...must have killed him. Whatever, now...where's my player…" he started before he was slightly surprise by a slash in the back, "what the hell…"

"I told you... I don't like...waiting." Sonic panted.

"And I told you I don't give a crap!" Azald shouted, grabbing his head and slamming him face first into the ground.

"..." Azald saw Sonic still trying to move.

"Oh that does it! I'm killing you now!" he said as he lifted him up. "Owner only wants the Zyuohgers for fun, you're just a stupid distraction!" he said as he began punching Sonic repeatedly while keeping a firm grip so he wasn't sent flying away, "You have angered me for the last time, Hedgehog!" he growled as he dropped Sonic before grabbing his cleaver sword. "Just di…" he started before ice covered his feet, "huh…" he blinked, looking at that. "What's this cold stuff?" he asked, breaking it off, "Heh. Too…" his legs were soon engulfed in ice, "...okay. Now I…"

"Kyu…." a voice growled out, a sudden cold wind blowing through the area as ice began to form along the ground.

"Nande…?" Azald asked. "What are you...another lifeform who wants to piss me off?!"

"No…." the voice spoke as Miyuki walked into the area, a frown evident on her face, "Just a very….very...very pissed off kitsune, kyu…"

"The hell is that?!" Azald asked walking forward. "Ah whatever...you're not important to the game," he said, lifting up his sword as he aimed it at Sonic. "But it won't be able to begin until I collect his head!"

"...I didn't come alone….teme," Miyuki frowned.

"Eh?"

"Where's the talking sword, kyu?" Miyuki questioned.

"Huh?" Azald looked at Sonic, not seeing Caliburn.

"Kaosu…" a voice spoke before a series of energy-made slashes slammed into Azalad, "GIRI!"

Azald let the attack hit him, causing an explosion. The alien just walked out of the smoke, unharmed, and looking even more angry than anything else.

"Okay...Who did that?" Azald demanded.

"You're really durable, Caliburn-sama," Roll noted as she stood between Azald and Sonic.

"Thank you, Lady Roll. Though please do not do that again with me. It feels...strange."

"Oi...you!" Azald spoke, pointing at Roll with his block hand. "What you think you're doing interrupting my Blood Game?"

"...We might have our differences right now, but Sonic-san is important to me," Roll informed, "I won't let you kill him."

"Eh...why should I care about that? Such reasoning is as interesting to me as the dirt under my feet!" Azald stated. "I want to begin the game, and he got in my way." he explained, "That's it and all there is to it." he snarled as he gripped his sword, which began glowing.

"Lady Roll, Lady Miyuki, leave now!" Caliburn panicked as Azlad lifted his blade.

"ROT IN HELL, YOU LOWER LIFE FORMS!" Azald roared as he slashed his sword, creating a giant crescent of raw energy that flew at them.

As the shock wave came at them, Sonic and Tails appeared behind the girls. Tails smacked Miyuki a far distance with his namesakes while Sonic kicked Roll away. The two girls cried out in shock as Sonic and Tails took the blow themselves.

* * *

"It came this way." Tusk said as they ran towards the area the fighting was heard before hearing Roll and Miyuki's screams.

"Guys!" Leo shouted, running towards the screams.

"Minna!" Amu called out as they entered the area of the explosion and quickly finding a motionless Sonic and Tails, "Oh no…"

"Sonic! Tails!" Leo shouted as he ran up to them. "What happened?!" he shouted, sliding along the ground as he stopped next to Roll as she held up an out cold Sonic, a large bruise across his chest visible through the tear in his cloths and through his fur. "Oi...Sonic!?" he called out in worry.

"Sonikku…" Roll whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Tails….Tails please….wake up…" Miyuki whispered as she held an unconscious Tails, blood dripping from his mouth, "Please…"

"Heh...I told them to run." Azald spoke up as the smoke cleared. "But then they went and pissed me off!" he ranted as a sudden gust of wind knocked most all of the Mobians back. Their tails all shooting up and shaking so much...it actually kind of hurt.

"...take them away…" Tusk frowned as he kept his eyes on Azlad.

"Good advice; all of you get!" Azald shouted. "I need to find my player, Zyuohgers. Come back when the game starts. Be smart unlike those two idiots right there."

"Shut up teme!" Leo snapped, "If there's one thing great about them is Tails is smart and Sonic is a jerk but he never gives up!"

"Well 'cause of that, I had to beat him into a coma." Azald countered, "He's not dead. I can't smell death." Azald explained sniffing the air. "If anything they'll be awake in a few days."

"Well another thing he is regrettable...is our prince...and if he can't give up, it's a bad example for us to dishonor him by running." Sela frowned "And you hurt a kid. I'm definitely not forgiving you."

"The Brat did it to himself by shoving the cold woman out of the way. He should have let her take the blow." Azald countered. "If anything…" he spoke pointing at Roll and Miyuki. "It's their fault they ended up like this."

"..." Miyuki said nothing as she held Tails close, her hair shadowing over her eyes as she stood up.

"..." Roll flinched as she scooped up Sonic, trying not to aggravate any open wounds.

"Tusk said run away! Now RUN!" Leo roared as the two freaked and ran off; for once, Leo as well as the others had a very enraged aura. "Minna...Ikuzo!"

"Hai!" they all agreed.

"Honoo Kakusei!" they called out in unison.

 **=SHARK~LION~ELEPHANT~TIGER~!=**

With that, the four charged forward at Azald while they flashed into the Zyuohgers. All four of them aimed and fired their Zyuoh Busters, but each shot just bounced off Azald. Azald grunted as he blocked all their swings before he grunted and a pulse of 'Killing Intent' sent them all stumbling away.

"What is he?" Tiger asked in surprise.

Lion roared as he formed his sword and slashed at Azald who blocked with his arms. Azald then blocked another slash from Shark. Tiger and Elephant both jumped and slashed Azalds' back. The Alien grunted as he spun around and knocked them all away. Azald grabbed his sword as he slashed Lion sending him stumbling back before he swung and fired a shockwave at the other three.

"Minna!" Yamato's voice shouted as Azald looked up as Yamato ran over to the scene with Larry right behind him.

"Now the whole crayon box is here!" Azald complained. "Why can't none of ya just listen to me and wait for the game to begin?!"

"Who is that?" Yamato asked.

"I'm Azald!" said alien shouted again, "I'm a Deathgalien Team Leader!"

"No! What you are is a cold heartless monster!" Shark roared.

"Why thank you!" Azald said as he punched the ground, making everything shake and caused them all to fall over. "That's the sweetest thing any prey has ever said to me!"

"Stop acting big! You didn't scare Sonic, so you don't scare us!" tiger growled.

"Huh...you're saying that blue rat wasn't scared?" Azald asked, "Ha! That's a laugh...He was shaking in his shoes when I shrugged off his big shiny sword trick. And the look when I punched his brat into a tree? Now that was pure...terror." he laughed, making them all just stare at Azald in shock and anger. "And I loved it...the look on his face as I hit him while he worried over the brat! That was fear and it...was...sweet!"

"...Repeat that…" Yamato said as he trembled.

"I beat the ever living life out of both of them...the short one went down the fastest...one good punch. Too bad...I wanted to hear a nice loud... _snap_ from the blow to his chest." Azald chuckled as Yamato walked forward.

"Honoo...Kakusei." Yamato said as he flashed into Zyuoh Eagle.

"Ah...so we doing this then?" Azald asked.

"Ozora no Ouja...Zyuoh Eagle!" Eagle roared as he charged forward with his Eagriser.

"Araumi no Ouja! Zyuoh Shark!" Shark said as she joined him.

"Savanna no Ouja! Zyuoh Lion!"

"Shinrin No Ouja! Zyuoh Elephant!

"Setsugen no Ouja! Zyuoh Tiger!"

With that, all five of the Zyuohgers charged at Azald who swung and missed before all of them began attacking at once. Each of them slashed at his body attacking his joints making him stumble about.

"Teme...the only thing Sonic was worried about was Tails's well being! How dare you mock his love for his friends!" Lion roared as Eagle jumped off his back and came down with a slash.

"What do I care?!" Azald asked as he punched Eagle in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "This only happened because none of you stupid lifeforms know the word 'go away!'" he said, tossing Eagle away before he blocked Lion's sword and backhanded him. "The game is all that matters to me!" he shouted as he grabbed his sword and slashed Elephant before blocking Shark and Tiger. He then spun around while lighting up his sword, unleashing a shockwave that knocked all five Zyuohgers away from him.

"Ah!" Elephant cried in pain. "How strong is he…?" he grunted.

"This is the power of the Deathgalien higher ups?" Tiger grunted as she slowly got back up.

"Stay back…" Larry said as he lead the others away from the fighting. "Ahh... poor amigo…" he spoke softly at seeing Tails.

"Ha!" the Zyuohgers shouted, attacking Azald as he blocked all their attacks.

The Team Leader swung his sword as he struck Elephant and Shark knocking them away. He then blocked a slash from Lion and Tiger before pushing them back. Azald was then slashed by the whip mode of the Eagriser.

"Come on, he's just a kid. Make another damn baby!" Azald shouted grabbing the whip before yanking it and swinging Eagle and slamming him through several trees. Azald then swung his sword, sending a shockwave at Elephant and Lion and knocking them over.

"Yasei Kaihou!" Tiger and Shark shouted. Shark jumped as she began spinning before Tiger slashed her claws, her energy claws hitting Shark before freezing her water into a circular saw blade made of ice. Shark then shot forward at Azald, who used his sword to block the attack.

"HA!" Azald roared as he pushed Shark away before he swung his sword and slammed it into her, sending her flying away and flashing out of her suit.

"Sela-chan!" Tiger called out in surprise.

"Yasei Kaihou!" Lion and Elephant shouted as they ran at him. Elephant stomped his foot, sending a shockwave, as Lion slammed his claws on the ground. Electricity surged along the ground with the shockwave, making the ground flash yellow. As the shockwave hit Azald, a large explosion occurred before a bolt of lightning shot up...and summoned down a huge thunderbolt ontop of Azald.

"Did we get him!?" Lion asked.

"HA!" Azald roared as he launched another shock wave at them from his sword. The attack hit with a big explosion, sending both Lion and Elephant flying back as their suits flashed away, letting Leo and Tusk fall to the ground.

"Leo, Tusk?" Tiger asked as she helped Eagle stand up.

"Teme…" Eagle groaned pulling out his Zyuoh Buster in sword mode. "AH!" he roared, charging at Azald and slashing at him only for each strike to bounce off his body.

"Just go wait till the game begins!" Azald roared, punching Eagle and knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"Omae...yurusenai…" Eagle groaned, grabbing Azald's arm.

"What do I care?!" Azald roared as he slashed his sword across Eagle's chest...leaving a gash in his suit's tunic.

"Yamato!" Tiger gasped.

"You stay where you are!" Azald shouted as he swung his sword, sending yet another shockwave that hit her and knocked her out of her suit.

Larry came back to see Eagle taking flight to try to get a better advantage over Azald, "Strange...How can a human use a Mobian eagle's power?" he asked in curiosity as Roll rushed past him to check on the others, a medical kit in hand, "Oh! Is it something to do with the Kings Credential? Does it grant humans the use of Mobian powers?"

"HA!" Eagle shouted while swooping in and attacking Azald, actually making him stumble while trying to swing at him.

"Get back here you!" Azald roared, grabbing Eagle's leg. He then slammed the Zyuohger leader into the ground hard before lifting him up and doing it again. "There…" he grunted, turning around before Eagle grabbed his leg. "Nani?" he asked, turning to look at Eagle.

"I...won't let you get away with treating life like this…." Eagle grunted. "My friends...aren't part of your stupid game...life isn't something you can play with like this!"

"Tsk…" Azald clicked his tongue as he lifted Eagle up. "You've got a real big mouth on you, don't ya?" he asked as he lifted his sword up high. "We don't need five Zyuohgers to play!" he shouted as he slashed his sword down and cut through Eagle's suit.

After a moment, Eagle's suit faded away in red light. Yamato stood there...a large gash in his clothes, revealing a large cut along his torso. Yamato coughed as he stepped back, his eyes losing all signs of life slowly. Azald swung his blade, sending another shockwave and struck Yamato.

"Yamato!" the others all cried in shock as he was sent flying away.

"Heh...stupid lower life form." Azald grunted as Yamato fell to the ground before rolling down hill and into a river bed.

Larry, hiding in the growth, made his way towards the hill and looked out, seeing Yamato laying against a rock, not moving. Larry looked down at the poor boy and the wounds he sustained. Yamato's words from before suddenly rang in his head…

' _I'm not scared of you...I'm not going to hurt you.'_ The words of Yamato rang in Larry's head...the first human to show him kindness...to respond to Larry and resonate with him...The first human Larry connected with.

"..." Larry jumped down as he looked around before he spotted Yamato's Zyuoh changer. "Hang on...I'm going to help you Yamato!" Larry stated proudly as he held up the Zyuoh changer and walked over to the human. Larry then gently placed the changer into Yamato's hand before holding his own hands over it.

At that point, Leo, Sela, Tusk, Amu, Roll, Miyuki and Amy arrived to see what was happening. Larry gently closed Yamato's hand around the Zyuoh changer before he bowed his head.

"Oh no…" Miyuki whispered with wide eyes, seeing the fatal wound on Yamato.

"Ouja no shikaku…" Larry spoke "Please...lend me your power...let me help him!" he begged of the ancient item as it began glowing brightly. After a moment, a red aura began to glow around Larry before it moved along his arm and to Yamato. The aura spread over Yamato's body before it began healing all his wounds, every cut, bruise and the large slash across his chest...all of them faded away as if they never happened.

"Larry-san...he's healing Yamato?" Amu spoke.

"Larry is sending his power into Yamato." Tusk explained in shock as Yamato's wounds vanished into thin air. "...wait...Amy...what was your prediction?"

"...At the cost of life...the Jungle no Ouja will awaken his massive strength...the moment has been prepared."

"Masaka…" Leo muttered, hearing that.

Yamato's eyes slowly opened as he looked up at Larry. "Larry-san?"

"Hola!" Larry greeted happily as he let go of Yamato's hand. "How are you feeling, champ?"

"I felt a warm power flowing over me…" Yamato replied as he slowly sat up against a rock, Larry nodding in response to that, "Larry-san...did you save me?"

"We're amigos, aren't we?" Larry replied simply as he pushed the Zyuoh Changer to Yamato's chest. Yamato smiled happily with a nod.

"Tough luck!" a voice shouted as Azald jumped over the other Mobians before he brought his sword down to strike Yamato and Larry. Yamato pushed Larry aside in time as Azald hit nothing but random rock.

Yamato flashed into Zyuoh Eagle instantly as he turned to face Azald who jumped and slashed down on the shoulder he wounded before. But Zyuoh Eagle grabbed his sword...and held it there. Azald pushed...but his sword refused to budge.

"He blocked it?" Leo blinked twice.

"He blocked the blade?" Roll's eyes widened.

"You blocked that?!" Azald asked in surprise.

"Nani….?" Eagle asked equally shocked. "A power like I never felt before is swelling up inside of me…" he grunted holding Azald in place.

"Yamato's gotten stronger…" Tusk noted in surprise.

"Yeah...he was almost dead…" Sela added.

"Yamato!" Amy called out, getting his attention, "The Ouja of the Jungle is waiting!"

"Soka!" Eagle shouted as he pulled Azald's sword aside against the alien's will. "I get it… This is...this is the power Larry-san gave me!" he roared, tossing Azald away from him.

"Huh?" Azald blinked at that...no life form has ever overpowered him.

"Honoo...Kakusei!" Eagle roared as he raised his hand to his mask and he grabbed the yellow 'beak' of his visor before pulled it up...and to everyone's shock, that portion of his helmet just slid up like a visor; revealing the screen he used to see was larger and extended down into streaks, framing his new silver face mask resembling the nostrils of a gorilla, the green 'eyes' still in their same spot.

At that, a huge burst of hot air formed around Zyuoh Eagle as the namesake symbol on his tunic lifted off...and evaporated. His tunic then became black before red lines formed the shape of a gorilla's face. After a few seconds, his arms began swelling in size along with his torso. Eagle's chest buffed up to almost twice if not three times the size. The red suit...strained trying to contain the new muscles underneath.

"Jungle no Ouja! Zyuoh...GORILLA!" Gorilla roared before bashing his fists together, creating a loud bang. He then jumped up and slammed his fists down, causing the ground to shake before he flexed his new arms making them ripple with power.

"N-nani?!" Miyuki gasped.

"Amy's prediction was right…" Tusk said in amazement.

"That's the most manly thing I've ever seen…" Leo muttered. "He turned into a gorilla!" he gawked as Gorilla banged his chest.

"Wow!" Larry gawked, seeing Yamato's new transformation.

"Told you it was metaphorical," Roll deadpanned.

"Roll not now." Sela frowned.

"Sugei! He's so big!" Amu awed as Gorilla glared at Azald who glared back.

"You hurt Tails...a little boy…" he said, taking a step, "You hurt Sonic and mocked his care for his friend…" he said as he banged on his chest loudly, "You hurt the people I call my friends...I won't forgive you, Azald! Sa...prepare yourself!" he roared charging at him.

"You think you can compare to my power just 'cause you beefed up!?" Azald countered, swinging his sword...only for Gorilla to backhand Azald across the face, sending his sword flying off miles away. "What the-?!" he asked before he was belted across the face.

"HA!" Gorilla roared, punching him across the face again. "Come on! Where's that strength you like flaunting so much?" he demanded, delivering a punch to Azald's gut, making him double over. Gorilla then defied gravity as he flipped forward and slammed a hammer fist strike to Azald's back, crushing him into the river bed...and shaking nearly the entire forest.

"Yeah, that's it! Keep going, Yamato!" Larry cheered.

"Sa...who's the strongest...is it me or is it you?!" Gorilla roared as his new gorilla nature compelled him to begin banging on his chest again; each time he slapped his chest, a loud clash could be heard. "Or maybe you like fighting kids more?"

"...Just make another damn kid…" Azald groaned before Gorilla grabbed him by his shoulder before landing a left hook to his face.

"Koi!" Gorilla growled, dragging Azald off.

"That's right! Left then right!" Larry cheered on happily as Gorilla began punching Azald across the face; each time, small chips forming in his head. "Get that son of a bitch!...pardon my fren...ohh.." Larry groaned, staggering before Amy caught him. "Ah thank you Senorita…" he groaned, "I suddenly feel very tired."

"Larry...come on...I'll take you somewhere." Amy said in worry as she helped him away.

The others all followed Gorilla as he dragged Azald back into the forest. The new Zyuohger punched Azald repeatedly and pushing aside all of his punches like nothing.

"What are you doing? Slapping me?" Gorrilla demanded as he took enough punches, "What, you can't hit harder?!" he snapped, banging on his chest. "Come on! This is my jungle!" he roared, grabbing Azald's fists as he tried a double punch.

"He is really getting into the act of being a territorial Gorilla Mobian," Roll sweatdropped.

"No...he's just really mad." Amu said.

"Is there a difference in attitudes?" Leo joked before Sela slapped the back of his head.

Gorilla and Azald wrestled there before Gorilla slowly pulled Azald's arms down. He then grunted lifted Azald up before leaning back...and slamming Azald headfirst into the ground. Gorilla didn't stop there as he grabbed Azald around his waist before lifting him up. Gorilla roared as he slammed Azald back headfirst into the ground with a pile driver making a crater in the ground. Azald groaned, getting up before Gorilla wrapped his arms around his neck and trapped him in a choke hold.

"Let go...let go!" Azald grunted, smacking Gorilla's arm and elbowed his side.

"You asked for it!" Gorilla growled as he jumped up before spinning around in the air and coming down headfirst, slamming Azald into the ground once more.

"Ugh…" Azald groaned, dazed, before Gorilla lifted him up.

Gorilla then spun Azald around before pulling him in close and landing a powerful close line to his neck and sent the blue alien flipping through the air. Azald flipped over and got back up as Gorilla turned around. The Zyuohger then took a deep breath before he snorted and unleashed a powerful gust of wind from his mouthguard, the wind quickly becoming a hurricane force gale wind that began pushing Azald back along the ground then into and through several trees, creating a new route in the forest.

Azald slammed into a tree with a grunt before he looked up...and Gorilla slammed his shoulder into Azald's chest. Azald gasped as he was once again sent through the forest trees and bushes uprooted from Gorilla's full force tackle.

"Yamato-kun, sugoi!" Amu called out as everyone ran after the fighters.

"Yamato is as strong as Azald." Tusk gawked.

"That's the manliest fight I've ever seen!" Leo roared as Gorilla closelined Azald again, sending him flying back.

"COME ON! POWER BOMB HIS ASS INTO OBLIVION!" Miyuki snapped, earning wide-eyed looks from the others, "...Ahem. Gomen…"

"AH!" Gorilla roared as he began punching wildly at Azald.

"GAH!" Azald shouted as he punched back.

Both giant fighters began swinging back and forth their arms, rushing past one another in their mad rush of attacks. Both then slammed their fists into one another, causing another shockwave that shook the forest. Both growled before they began swinging again...despite their heavy builds, their fists were swinging at amazing speeds. To most of them...all they could see were the shockwaves of their fists clashing against one another. The wind and shockwaves from each powerful clash...were even pushing the others away.

"...Gahh!" Azald cried as he held the last arm he clashed with Gorilla.

"Eh..what happen?"

-5 second rewind-

"HAH!" they roared as Azald's fist covered in his aura collided with Gorilla's fist. After a moment...Azald's arm lit up as joints and segments within began exploding.

-Normal time-

"He overpowered that blocky guy," Roll awed.

"Ah…" Azald groaned as his arm went limp...it even seemed to be dislocated.

"Yamato Kazakiri...I always saw myself as a good guy...I love animals...I met Mobians..I loved them at first sight... I could talk to them...we could talk back...they suffer...humans suffer... We have so much in common...I let my friends live with me...Leo snores and keep me awake, but I'd still be his wingman...Tusk is a bit mean, but I still enjoy talking with him...Sela uses all the bathwater, but I'll still take her to the waterparks or beach, Roll and Haseo are lovely siblings. I enjoy their company...Sonic and I have fun races...Tails...impresses me everyday with his inventions...Amu forces me to go shopping with her, but I like her smile…" Gorilla growled as all his muscles began flexing and looking even bigger as the air around him grew hotter and hotter, "But Deathgalien...they make a furious side of me come out...and I don't like it...I have to smash you...all...because you're evil...but you….you...nearly killed a little boy and laughed at Sonic for caring...If Sonic could, he would've destroyed you...now I need you to send a message to your boss."

"Nani?" Azald asked, completely confused by all of his talking.

"The winner of fights are often called 'justice'...now take the justice...of Zyuoh Gorilla to hell, AZALD!" he roared as his entire left arm ignited with fire, "Super GORILLA PUNCH!" he roared as he slammed an uppercut to Azald's chin, making him clench his teeth before he was sent flying into the sky; the blue alien flew high into the atmosphere until he became nothing but a small glint in the distance.

After a few moments, though...Azald's body came back down...burning red from atmospheric reentry before he slammed into the ground like a meteor. Azald groaned as red sparks came off him.

"...Bakana...A lower life form like you…" Azald groaned before chuckling in pain as he looked at Zyuoh Gorilla, "For an inferior lifeform...that was pretty good."

"We told you, didn't we?" Gorilla remained as he turned away before looking back over his shoulder, "Kono hoshi yo...nameruna yo." he growled, walking away.

"...ahahaha...ahahaha...ahahahah...HA!" Azald laughed before he exploded, cubes falling all over.

Gorilla began banging his chest again as he roared at the sky.

* * *

"Unbelieveable…! First Jagged, then Azald?!" Quval gasped in shock.

"...Zyuoh Gorilla...you do indeed deserve this round...I look forward to the next…" Ginis smirked, "...Naria...those files you stole from Nicole...I need to see them. I want to break that hedgehog."

"Hai…" she nodded before walking to the teleporter.

"Oh, and Naria...he won't be needing a Continue," Ginis added, making Quval and Naria look at him in shock and confusion. "Oh, I am loving this planet."

* * *

"Ite-ite-ite-ite-ite!" Leo hissed as he tried to back away from the alcohol-soaked cotton ball Roll was using on his cuts.

"Wait...Tails finished his medibot...we should go get that," Tusk said.

"Iie," Roll replied, "That is being used on Tails-chan and...Sonic-san…"

"He has multiple…" Tusk sighed.

"...He just had two on hand…" Sela said.

"...Yamato...you, okay?" Amu asked, petting his shoulder.

"Ah...I'm fine." he nodded simply.

"Man, you surprised us back there, man! We were all worried because you looked dead, but then you got up and whooped that Pop Art-looking bastard's cube ass to bits!" Leo chuckled as Roll dabbed his cheek. "Ah! Jeez, that stings…"

"It's all thanks to Larry's power." Yamato muttered, flexting slightly to joke around.

"Hey... We owe Tails money! He's said the next Zyuohger'd be a human. He never said it'd be the same human, so he wins." Leo chuckled.

"Ahhahaha…" everyone chuckled.

"I knew we could count on Amy-chan's predictions! They never lead me wrong." Amu cheered as Yamato blinked in realization.

"...cost of a life...a new Zyuohger..I didn't die...Tails and Sonic are on the brink...then...where's Larry-san!?"

"Eh…" everyone blinked.

"Where's Amy as well?" Roll pondered, not seeing the pink hedgehog.

"Eh…?" Yamato asked, looking around. "Ah...Where did they go?"

"You don't think…" Leo freaked.

"Miyuki-san, Roll-san, take Sonic and Tails to his hangar. Minna, let's search for Larry-san and Amy-chan!" Yamato ordered.

"Begin the search!" Amu agreed.

To Be Continued

* * *

 _O.N: cliffhanger!_

 _Z0: Dun-Dun-Dun-DUUNNN! *thunder crashes*_

 _GT: To Be Continued. *pulls down curtain for the Preview*_

* * *

Dobutstu Sentai Zyuohger!

Nicole: They might never wake up...even with proper aid.

Miyuki: Tails…

Roll: Sonikku...

Amy: Yamato...Larry is…

Yamato: Larry-san…

?: Yo! Gorilla-chan, you showed me a good time!

Yamato: Ikuze, Cube Gorilla!

Chapter 6: A Wild Present!

Zyuohgers: KASEI! Zyuoh Wild!

* * *

Eggman's Legal Troubles! Part 4

"...space...the final frontier….we're boldly going where..no man...has gone before..this...is Captain Kirk Cubot of the Eggman Enterprise…" Cubot spoke, his voice once again altered.

"Are you...you are. You're William…"

"Ah...trademarks." Cubot cut off Orbot.

"His name's not trademarked…"

"I am...in voking...both...modern and classic Krik..its..not..going well. Mister spock It is up here." Cubot spoke.

"Can it, you rust buckets, before I throw you out of airlock," Eggman threatened.

"We...do not..need to breath."

"With your Self Destruct activated," Eggman added.

"But...no air...no boom." Cubot argued dramatically, "Besides I am prepared..for death...with the ship!"

"I...seriously need to do something about your voice chip…" Eggman shook his head, before seeing a silver space ship, "There! My Eggboss is in there...Orbot, who's in there?"

"...Thunderbolt."

"...Turn the ship around," Eggman ordered.

"No...full speed ahead, Scotty!" Cubot declared, pressing the thruster button.

"Hey! I'm the leader here!" Eggman snapped, clonking Cubot with a wrench.

"...Mister Spock reporting in…" Cubot said, holding his hand up, "Live long and prosper...ramming speed, Captain."

"Ramming!? Wh…"

* * *

"Ahh!" a man panicked, feeling a quake, "Earthquake!" he shouted, jumping out of his chair and grabbing a leather jacket. "Wait...this is impossible." he muttered.

"Also...we're in space." a woman wearing an alien uniform of some sorts, colored in silver and purple; spoke. "Also, you were dreaming about Itsuki again…"

"...No I wasn't…" the man replied.

"Itsuki, you fill out that racer suit so nicely, you tigh…" she quoted in a sleeping voice.

"Ah! Ah! That's totally illegal."

"Not when your partner is a sleep talker."

"I so am not a sleep talker...you read my mind with your alien powers...yeah, that's it." he muttered.

"Geki...I don't have that power."

"Ahahaha! I bet it's Lord Eggman here to free his loyal Eggboss, you stupid filthy monkeys!" a small, yellow, Mobian chinchilla shouted, trapped in a dog cage.

"Oh yeah...we found this weird alien." Geki noted, leaning forward. "Ne...what planet do you come from? We can drop you off at home...if you stop attacking me!"

"I come from Mobius but now that you have capture me your pitiful world will be captured by the Eggman Empire! And he's gonna Roboticize you."

"He's gonna what…"

"Turn you into robots and enslave you like he did all my people back home 'till that blue hedgehog rebel got in the way! Now free me and bow before Eggman! Bow to him!"

"Hai...What was that last part?" Geki asked, writing that down.

"What are you doing?" the alien girl asked.

"Oh, writing this down so the Space Sheriffs can legally go to this world and arrest Eggman." Geki explained, "I'm sure for his crimes, he'll be sent to life in prison... Since, you know, senpai got rid of the executions."

"How dare you!" the Mobian snapped, firing a thunderbolt from her mouth.

"Whoa!" Geki cried, dodging it as it hit a door, making it open, "Hah! Missed!" he teased as he pulled his eyelid down, taunting the...well...he describes it as a humanoid chinchilla, so that is what he calls it.

"Too bad. She's so cute...in a killer dog kinda way…" The alien girl chuckled.

"I am not a dog!" the chinchilla snapped, sending another at the alien girl.

"Meep!" she cried, ducking it as it hit a wall and bounced off...and directly back at the Chinchilla.

"Oohhh yeah~! I like that…" she giggled as it recharged her.

"This thing's unnerving…" Geki complained.

"..." she then squealed.

"Why are you squea…?" Geki started.

"Surprise!" Eggman declared, tackling Geki.

Geki, however, took that, rolled forward, and locked Eggman's arms behind his back before locking him in the hold with his face left plastered in one of Geki's many stains on the ship.

"Who the hell are you, fatty?" Geki asked tightening the grip.

"You damn poacher! Let go of my lovely Thunderbolt!" Eggman demanded, ' _Ech! Ech! Orbot, I'm dismantling you for this!'_

"Eeee!" the chinchilla squealed at that.

"Thunderbolt?" the alien girl asked.

"Yeah, you poacher…"

"Whoa, whoa! Sir, we're not poachers…"

"You're not?" Eggman asked.

"Yes sir..mister…"

"Eggman…" Geki then whipped out a sword, "...She said something about me being a tyrant again, right? I am so sorry. She has such an overactive imagination…"

"Eh...is that so?" Geki asked, keeping the sword tightly against his neck.

"Do I look like an overlord of an entire planet? Look at me. I need the gym so badly."

"You look like a tubby Einstein." the alien girl smiled.

"Oh come on! I got that enough in middle school gym from the girls!"

"She's an alien…" Geki explained. "Why did you ram into my ship?"

"I thought you were kidnapping. She has a tracking device...Orbot! Cubot! Come in..," he said as they did, "They tracked her here." ' _And crashed the ship because I did not want to come here for her!'_

"It's true, officer. We simply came to collect. We were prepared for war." Cubot stated, holding up a random box.

"Oh! A present?" Geki asked.

"Don't listen to him. Please, sir...I can tell your vessel has more than enough power to wipe out a small city." Orbot spoke.

"You're not wrong...is that supposed to be Spock?" Geki asked as he and Shelly approached Cubot.

"Yes. I have his voice down perfectly."

"Oh cool! What else you have down?"

"This." he said before pinching their necks.

"..oh...no…" Geki said as he and Shelly went down.

"...Now I'm unsure if downloading those movies was a bad idea or not," Eggman noted, "Wait... running, snatch, and run!" he said, grabbing Thunderbolt's cage and running as Cubot and Orbot stole the fridge, and some papers before bailing…

"Shelly, I can't feel my legs. What happened…?"

"I think we got Spocked."

"...Darn Vulcan Nerve Pinch."

* * *

"BOOK IT!" Eggman shouted as they flew off. "Are they following...please tell me they're not following!?" he shouted, shaking Cubot roughly.

"I knew you'd come for me, Lord Eggman!"

"Bitch, shut up and give me useful info!"

"Oh! Well, I have the tracker for all the egg bosses."

"That's useful." Orbot replied as he was driving. "Also...we could have you know...stolen the ship but no this is fine and whatever…"

"As long as...nothing goes wrong, it'll be smooth sailing from here, captain…" Cubot said as no one was aware of another ship sneaking up on them. Cubot looked out a window before he saw a red eye glare at him from it. "Oh no."

To be continued.

* * *

 _GT: They're fucked._

 _Z0: So fucked._

 _SZ: Extremely fucked._

 _O.N: right in the ass...and it is tight good night everybody!_


	6. A Wild Present!

**O.N: man do we have a lot of support for Monarchs of Mobius(16 faves bitches), we're in Chapter 6 now boys let's talk about our reviews so far. I'm OverNerd by the way.**

 **GT: I am Gammatron.**

 **Z0: I'm the smart one of this team, Kamen Rider ZER0**

 **SZ: I am Seanzilla115 as always.**

 **O.N: Now that introductions are out of the way let's talk about the reviews we've gotten so far. We are not gonna talk about the guest comments because those too much of hassle, now R98 you mention our references ok yeah we made those refs, as for Amy, yes i can see where Boom Amy is more likable but she's still amy regardless, it's like saying oh i like underground sonic more, oh i like classic sonic more, oh i like Modern Sonic, so what their the same characters and it's how you use them, and despite her attitude Amy has been the most useful female in the sonic series as a whole. If you have problem with her ok, now go fight the army of Amy fans and win.**

 **SZ: Yeah...while I do agree Boom Amy is a bit better, regular Amy is the most useful character in the comics. That, and she get's a bit better as the Archie Comics go along.**

 **GT: I do rather enjoy Boom Amy a bit more since, to me at least, she seems more likeable. Though, that's just my honest opinion.**

 **Z0: I have no idea what anyone is referring too...**

 **O.N: Now we direct to our most common reviewer, Pikatwig, ohh boy you got alot to say buddy boy. Where to start. Will Eggman play a role in the main story besides possible game adaptations let me tell you this we're definitely doing arcs base on the games, but yes Eggman does have a role to play and we may have already hinted at it hint-hint wink-wink.**

 **SZ: Yup. Also for your question on what we think about Saban skipping Zyuohger…*shoots a picture of Saban* … that answer your question?**

 **O.N: umm you shouldn't had mention that…*sees a raging Z0***

 **GT: …*calmly walks over to a potted plant and tilts it to the side, revealing a secret door. Goes right into the door before shooting the potted plant, destroying the switch and closing the secret door***

 **Z0: no...it's okay...I'm calm...I'm calm...I'M NOT CALM! *Tosses O.N. out the window before banging chest like King Kong***

 **-technical difficulties-**

 **O.N: ow*puts myself back together* thank you about the comments regarding knuckles we improve as we go, in regards to miyuki like in the last chapter we're establishing she and Tails have only recently met, and while their siblings they have not spent time together at all and pika you gotta know tails has accomplished a lot of shit by his age. And by Knuckles joke that was not a joke he legit sees her as a stalker, cause well again Miyuki is very recent like a month or two before Yamato and this story happens, So Tails does not know her and well, last time as we mention he met a female fox...did not go well. Most of the time Sean has miyuki and Tails together off the bat, here we're going for their bloodrealted but their complete strangers to each other.**

 **SZ: Yup. Give them some time to get to know one another, and it'll make for some good character development.**

 **O.N: as for Fiona pika, sorry but that's your personal feeling if i think we can use them for good plot we're using them, no character is wasteful it's how you use them that matters. Also plus i fucking hate you Ken Penders.**

 **SZ: Agreed. Fuck you Ken penders for taking away a lot of characters from the comics(most of which you don't even use!), and for trying to sue Sega for 'ripping off your characters'.**

 **O.N: so using the comic book characters we can is my act of defiance. But yeah characters can be useful it's just how you use them, i don't like personal feelings getting involved in writing maybe i'm trying to be too professional but it's really all about how to use a character that will affect how your story goes. Now we move on to Raidentensho, yes there will be a crossover with Ghost Yokai Chronicles look forward to it, as for OOO tempting, we're thinking about it, given the fact GT here has a OOO fic.**

 **SZ: Yeah. Ahem! Anyways, disclaimer time.**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **O.N: SUUUUUPPPPER HERO TIME! Starts now!**

 **Z0: I'M STILL ANGRY!**

* * *

"They have gained massive injuries," Nicole said as Tails and Sonic laid in makeshift beds, "Even with the healing models Tails made, the damage was very extensive. I apologize but even if physically healthy, they may never wake up."

"Tails…" Miyuki whispered in worry, gently holding Tails' hand as the young fox laid there in a coma-like state.

"Sonikku…" Roll murmured under her breath, holding the hedgehog's hand while her ears and tail were drooping to the point her tail looked like it was about to just fall off from being so low.

"...Damn it...this sucks," Leo grumbled as he hung his head on the table, "Damn that Deathgalien jerk…"

"It won't do any good to curse him now, Yamato already took care of him." Sela pointed out.

"I suppose that is a positive note. With Yamato's new power, the Deathgaliens will be easier to deal with from now on." Tusk spoke up, seemingly indifferent to everything going on.

Amu cleared her throat as she pointed Tusk as the two beds, "A bit of respect?"

"I'm thinking glass half full." he replied. "We would be worse off...Yamato almost died himself." he listed, "Their conditions won't get better by showing them pity." he explained as he crossed his arms, only none noticed his hand gripping his sleeve very tightly. Even if Tusk acted cold, deep down, he too was worried.

"...There's also the concern with our two fellow Mobians going missing," Sela added after a moment.

"Oh yeah...what happened to the Old Man?" Leo asked, referring to Larry.

"We need to start looking for them," Amu suggested.

"Yamato is already on it," Tusk added, making everyone blink as they finally noticed their leader was currently absent.

"...Man, he is good at going off without anyone noticing," Leo admitted, "...Do you think he's secretly got Mobian Chameleon DNA in him?"

"L-Let's just get going to help find Larry and Amy," Tusk sighed before looking at the two women by the beds, "..."

"You two stay here for them, okay?" Amu patted their shoulders.

"...Hai, kyu," Miyuki nodded, "Just...please be safe out there."

"..." Roll just nodded, her free hand just running through Sonic's quills as she kept focused on him.

"We'll be back...Soonish! We'll bring food!" Leo said as they ran out.

* * *

"Well, it could've been worse." Amy told Larry, who was wearing his disguise but it was heavy on covering his face.

"Ah...phew...hold on...sorry sorry...oh...all this walking is too much now...sorry…" he grunted, taking a break in their walking.

"Don't worry. You gave me and Miyuki a place to stay. I'm a lady and I know when I owe someone."

"Ah...even still, I feel so bad...I am a Gentlemen Gorilla after all." he chuckled, "Ah...I guess my little gamble cost me more than I expected." he sighed. "Your predictions are not to be taken lightly."

"Don't remind me." she sighed.

"But don't you want to be with Prince Sonic?"

"I know him and Tails better than people give me credit for. If their hearts are still beating, they'll be up in no time." she smiled. "At least Yamato avenged them." she said before hers and Larry's tails went up. "What th…" she started before they saw a building...being eaten?

"This is unusual," Larry noted, "I think I heard about this from one of my earlier observations on humans. Something about nuclear energy coming into contact with insects or lizards and making them grow to giant sizes. Maybe termites came into contact with the energy?"

"...Huh?" Amy sweatdropped.

"I think I'm also going senile…" he joked to try and change the mood. "No good?" he asked, getting a shake of her head. "Worth a try."

"Stay here. I'll try to see what's happening." she said, turning invisible and leaving.

"I have several questions…" Larry muttered, "...Was her shadow still visible? Is number one...second would be...How?"

* * *

"Minna, there's trouble!" Eagle called his team.

"Already there."

"Eh?" he pondered before seeing Amu flagging him down, "Oh." He landed next to them as they looked at lines being eaten out of a building. "What is that...another Deathgalien?" he asked, "It looks like the freakiest game of Pacman."

"Nomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom!" a voice repeated.

"Ah!" Leo pointed as the Building began falling over, "It's like Jenga all over again!"

"Look out!" Eagle called, pushing the others away before chunks of concrete fell around him.

"Yama…" the others began before Gaburio landed in front of them, munching on a steel I beam before chomping down.

"Zyuohgers!" he said with a burp to punctate his speaking, "I am the amazing Gaburio-sama! I am here to eat everything in this world!" he laughed, "As a member of Team Azald, I plan to win!"

"Too bad! Your boss is dead! Go and leave!" Leo ordered.

"...Someone should tell _him_ that then." Gaburio blinked.

"Huh?" they blinked as Eagle got free.

"Ah!" he shouted in shock, making them all turn around, their eyes widening in terror.

Walking down the street was Azald. He rolled his head and popped his neck before bashing his fists together. He gave a chuckle as he gave a crack of his knuckles before bashing them again.

"Yo...Zyuohgers!" he greeted his teeth curling into a smile. "Miss me?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You exploded!"

"Yep! You gave me a good time, Gorilla-chan!" he chuckled mockingly.

"How are you even alive?" Sela demanded.

"Yamato beat your ass!" Leo shouted.

"We saw him destroy you."

"Oh yeah...I'm immortal." Azald smirked.

* * *

-Flashback-

That night after the Azald's defeat at the hands of Yamato in his Zyuoh Gorilla form, all the blue cubes that rained around the forest, slowly tumbled and rolled across the ground towards one shared destination. All the cubes began stacking up and piling into a vaguely humanoid shape before they reformed and there stood Azald once again...his shorts somehow regenerating too.

"Damn that felt goood whooo!" he chuckled before seeing legs squirm around, "There you are, ya son of a space pig!" he shouted, pulling him out and dusting him off.

"Ah, Azald-sama!" the giant jawed alien cheered, "You saved me!"

"Get to work, you bottomless food disposal system." Azald growled, dropping him on his head again.

-Flashback end-

* * *

"You can kill me again...and again, but I'll just come back each time." Azald chuckled as he stood next to Gaburio while the Zyuohgers all stood side by side.

"Hahaha, you bunch of dumbasses! Did you really think Azald-sama would go down that easy?! You are all freakin' stupid! Hah! Dumbest alien race we ever met! You're nothing compared to our higher ups!" Gaburio taunted them.

"Stop working the shaft!" Azald snapped, "I'm going home. You better do your job." he said, walking away.

"Matte!" Eagle demanded.

"Bye bye, gorilla-chan." he waved no one noticing some rope trying around Gaburio's feet, "Don't embarrass me, Gaburio!" he shouted as he teleported away.

"Leave it to me! Azald-sama! I will not disappoint...YOUUUUUUUU!" he shouted as he was hoisted up by the rope. "Help! Some magic is lifting me up! What sorcery is this?! What did you do Zyuohgers?!"

"Wasn't us." they admitted.

* * *

"Whoo! This time for sure, I am not…" Azald said returning before seeing Ginis, Naria and Quval...laughing at Gaburio's situation, "SON OF A BII-"

* * *

"AH!" Gaburio cried as tears streamed from his eyes. "I feel all the blood rushing to me head, let me go...I'm gonna pop!"

"Who did that?" Eagle asked before, in a flash of pink, Amy appeared.

"That was an Amy special! That's what did that!" Amy smiled.

"Amy-san!" Eagle exclaimed happily as he walked over to her.

"You are the best stalker ever!" Lion declared before Shark punched him in the gut as Tiger hugged Amy.

"That invisibility power is freaky until it's useful." Elephant nodded.

"You can turn invisible?" Eagle asked in surprise.

"Literally been behind him the entire time." Amy said.

"Help me! I feel dizzy! All the blood in my brain...making...me smarter...my life has been wasted!" Gaburio cried.

"Well at least he can't eat the rope." Lion said.

"...good idea!" Gaburio smiled as he swung himself upward and started to eat the rope.

"LEO!" every Mobian snapped.

"I thought he was still stupid!" Lion countered.

"Freedom...oh...right...physics." Gaburio blinked as he fell down and hit his head on the ground. "Ah my head...I think I lost another 50 IQ points…"

"Attack~!" Amy said taking out her piko piko hammer as they charged.

"Eh...ah!" Gaburio shouted as he dodged their attacks...for a giant dinosaur headed alien...he was amazingly nimble. Gaburio then opened his jaw as he caught the Zyuohgers' Zyuoh Busters on his fangs. He slammed his jaw shut before he began chewing, and yanked their weapons away.

"Oi!" Lion complained.

"He's eating our weapons!" Tiger gawked as Gaburio swallowed their swords.

"Uuuuuuuuumai!" he stated happily. "That'll keep me in a good mood for the rest of the day!" he smiled before dodging Amy's hammer and Eagles EagRiser. "Oh...those look tasty, too! Gimme!"

he ordered as he began chomping.

"...Okay." Amy smiled, letting her hammer go first.

"Amy-san what are you…" Eagle started before Amy snapped her fingers and the hammer returned intact.

"My Hammer lunch!" Gaburio complained only to get smacked and sending him stumbling back. "Ah...my beautiful face!"

"Ahh boo~ Baby, do you need your mommy?" Amy mocked.

"Why you…" Gaburio growled before Amy swung below the belt, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"And now I bid you...bye-bye!" she waved, swinging it and creating a typhoon, sending him off to the horizon before he planted onto a building wall...even becoming comically flat upon impact.

"My nose...I think it broke…"

"Your entire face is a nose!" Lion shouted.

"Uhhm…" Eagle spoke as they looked to see Gaburio...eating again as he ate most of the foundation making the building tilt...towards them.

"Amu, a little help?" Amy gulped as Tiger took the hammer, making it charge with ice, "3…"

"2…."

"1!" they shouted, creating a ice wall keeping the building from completely falling.

"Sugoi." Eagle awed in amazement.

"Escape!" Gaburio shouted as he ate the street and began digging away.

"That is one strange face alien," Lion noted.

"More importantly, we need to help any people trapped in the building." Amy said.

"Hai." Eagle agreed. "Amy, we'll talk later about where Larry-san is… Amy… Amy?" he asked, seeing she was gone.

"And that's when the invisibility is back to 'freaky,'" Elephant quipped.

"Remember when her shadow was still visible?" Shark reminded.

"...I don't wanna remember," Elephant shuddered.

"Actually, we're under a building and its shadow's encompassing us. So for all you know, it's still visible; we just can't tell," Tiger examined as she and Lion started climbing into the building.

"...And with that, I am terrified," Elephant noted, a whimper in his tone.

* * *

"Yes...yes...I understand," Nicole said, talking to Yamato and hanging up, "I am to inform you all that the perpertrator who wounded Sonic and Tails is alive."

"Eh?!" Miyuki gasped.

"..." Roll didn't look away from Sonic, still running a hand through his quills with the other holding his, "...He's Yamato-tachi's."

"Oh...No Vow of Vengeance on him?" Nicole asked.

"It will only work if the one who it targets has killed them right in front of you," Roll explained, "They're not dead, either of them. And only Yamato-san was able to shatter him, so I trust in them."

"I'd have thought it also had to do with how it's clear this Azald is Yamato's new Rival." Nicole spoke...mostly to herself, "The vow would be ineffective, anyway, with Azald seemingly immortality status."

"It is why I believe in them finding a way around that," Roll replied, "Maybe seal him away. It would be worse than death if he's sealed."

"As you wish." Nicole nodded her head. "I don't believe in this immortality though…"

* * *

"Okay. That's all the people." Eagle said, "Mou, that was a lot of work and Amy snuck off, wat…" he started as he landed and reverted to civilian state, before he bumped into a man, "Oh gomen nasai."

"It's alright," the man informed before the girl tugged at his jacket, making him look down at her.

"Gorilla-san. Thank you for saving me," the girl thanked, giving him a hug.

"...You've very welcome, senorita," the man thanked, lightly patting her head before he heard a woman calling out in a panic.

"Oh! Kaa-san!" the girl gasped as she ran off, "Arigatou, Gorilla-san!"

"….Larry-san?" Yamato's question made the man freeze up.

"Huh? Nope, nope. I'm Lars." he corrected trying to alter his voice to sound higher pitched.

"Larry-san…" Yamato muttered, not believing a word of it.

"Look, it's Gamera from the movies!" he pointed before trying to run.

"He knows that's a giant turtle, right?" Yamato muttered as he chased him.

" _OH MY GOD_! I'm being hunted!"

"No wait, Larry-san!" Yamato shouted as they ran down the street.

"Son of a bitch, I can't escape!" he panicked, "...My ultimate fighting style run away has failed me!"

"Oi, Yamato! Who's that?" Leo asked.

"OH NO! It's Leo!" Larry shouted.

"Ossan!" Leo roared "You're alive!" he shouted, chasing him while reverting to Mobian. "Don't you run from me...I'm the best runner! I'm just not fast like Sonic!"

"Look! Naked human females!"

"What, where!?" Leo exclaimed before tripping and rolling forward before he tackled into Larry, sending them both tumbling down the road as a makeshift Spin Dash.

"What's that noise?" Tusk asked before they crashed into him.

"Tusk got hit by a car again!" Amu shouted.

"...ow…" Larry groaned as he was coming up...but everyone quickly noticed something was wrong. His once black fur...was silvery white. He also had a few more wrinkles than before.

"AH!" Leo panicked, backing away.

"Larry-san...he's...aged." Amu gasped along with Yamato.

"I...am not Larry...I am a gorilla onna. Would you like some tequila?" Larry said before Amy became visible beside him.

"Oh Larry! There you ar...oh no." Amy gulped, noticing the Zyuohgers. "...We are not the droids you a…" she stopped at the Yamato glare.

-5 mins later-

"Oh no!" Larry whined as he and Amy were dragged by Yamato to Tails's hanger.

"Good evening Zyuohgers." Nicole waved as she was examining Tails. "And hello, Amy."

"Hi Nicole." Amy waved.

"Hello...I'm sorry. I do not know you, sir...What is your name?" she asked Larry.

"Larry."

"Searching...searching… You are the missing human spy/reconnaissance expert for planning ways of interacting with humans. While you were gone, Eggman took over."

"Ah...yes I was aware." Larry nodded.

"Strange...your file does not list you as an elderly Gentle-Gorilla." she noted. "Scans dictate….interesting…"

"What?" Yamato asked.

"I register Yamato as Larry." Nicole informed.

"Hai?" Yamato blinked.

"To explain, much of Larry's life force and yours now match." She explained, "And by this, I mean vital signs as well the energy you emanate as a Zyuohger." she explained.

"So...Larry-san's energy is inside of me?"

"Most likely it is what saved your body from the lethal damage inflicted upon you by the Deathgalien designated as Azald." Nicole explained. "Interesting, when I first met you, I registered you as a Bird Mobian for strange reasons unknown to me. Now I am interested." she explained, leaning forward. "If possible I would like to study what effects the Kings Credential has had on you."

"Some other time…" Yamato promised as he pushed her out of his bubble.

"Anyone gonna examine this body, it's me!" Amu declared, hugging Yamato.

"Then you shall assist me in the more in depth studies." Nicole gave a thumbs up.

"No thumbs up!" Yamato complained, feeling red flags from their talk...a _lot_ of red flags, "Larry-san, what...what happened…?"

"Well, after I helped you, I felt weak. Senorita Amy helped me and watched me...wither away for a bit."

"We didn't know how to tell you guys, so we figured it'd be best you didn't see him." Amy sighed.

"It was mostly my idea. Please don't blame her." Larry said. "Hahaha! Looks like her predictions aren't to be questioned. 'At the cost of life, a new zyuohger' right? Well I did pay up some life, didn't I?" he chuckled. "I guess it caused me to age a lot...got to say, I think I pull off the whole grey hair thing well." he chuckled.

"You mean...it's my fault this happened?" Yamato asked.

"No Amigo." he shook his head, "I saved your life and that was all there was to it. I couldn't stand to let such a good person just die like that, so I was happy to give you some of my life force."

"Larry-san…" Yamato spoke in amazement.

"Shall I provide a bed?" Nicole asked Larry. "You shall rest. Providing for the elderly is important." she insisted, taking his hand.

"Oi, oi, matte, senorita! Matte matt...oh this bed is sooooo relaxing on my bones." Larry muttered, feeling relaxed on the bed he was laid on, "Ah...that's comfy…"

"Larry-san…" Yamato muttered.

"Where's Amy?" Leo asked, "Oh no…"

* * *

Amy casually walked into the room and looked at Tails and Sonic as Roll was still there, but Miyuki went to get some herbs to help them. Her hand was still in Sonic's, her other no longer running through his quills but also holding the hand.

"Oh Miss Rose. If you are here to start a fight with Lady Roll, please do not…" Caliburn began.

"Why thine tongue have grown awfully sharp in the time with Sir Sonic. Has it not, dear Caliburn?"

"...That tone…" he began.

"Thou must've grown close with thy master. I am glad." Amy continued to speak.

"Shh... Please forgive me, my lady. I was not aware it was you. Please don't scold me to a room alone with my sister again."

"I forgive thee." she said before walking towards Sonic and Roll, "My, Sir Sonic, thou are in quite a pickle." she observed, "Is this how thy story ends? …How disappointing. I was reading it so thoroughly since you came to my door step." she said, "Oh well, my liege. Thou story had a most disappointing end, setting in bed, not running and being with the wind like you claim." she said while walking away, "Such a story. But all stories come to an end." she said as Roll blinked as Sonic's foot twitched.

"...eh?" Roll blinked twice as she shook her head, barely noticing Amy walking out, "...Amy-san?"

"You've been quite focused on him, so it is not a surprise that you did not see her enter," Caliburn noted, "...You care deeply for him, do you not?" he asked, getting a nod, "Know that Lady Amy does have the same care, so may be you should befriend her. She just has her own ways and you have your own cultured way."

"..." Roll nodded.

"Believe me. You'll be thanking her soon," he said, seeing Sonic's feets move more, "I think she triggered my Knave."

"..." Roll looked at Sonic, seeing another movement, "...Hai." she ran a hand through her quills, "Please get well, Sonikku…I can't imagine a world without you..." she gave a small hiss as Caliburn saw a glow on her back, "Another sunset…another number till the end..."

* * *

"..ow..ow...ow…" Manic whimpered as he and Sonia suddenly fet pain all over their body since yesterday feeling like someone was beating them to death.

"I'm hurting all over..." Sonia whimpered.

"Oh…" Aphrodite held the two close, "There there...It will be okay, sweeties." ' _I hope.'_

"Last time I felt this was when Sonia went into cardiac arrest." Manic whimpered. "You're not...are you?"

"No…" Sonia whimpered as Aphrodite nuzzled them both, "Th-Thank you…"

"You're we-wait. What's this about cardiac arrest, Sonia?" Aphrodite frowned in worry.

"Eggman hit me with an electric shock and stopped my heart. I was legally dead for 5 minutes."

"..."

"...Mom 2?"

 ***thud***

"She fainted," Sonia noted.

"Yeah...I take partial blame for that one...I dropped the ball." Manic muttered. "Oh well…" he laid down, "Her chest makes great pillows."

"That's our godmother, you pervert."

"You're still lying down on her."

"...She feels safe." Sonia frowned.

"Course she does; she's Mom2," Manic mumbled, his ear twitching on Aphrodite, the steady heartbeat like an easy beat of the drum. "Sonic better not be making sis-in-law and baby bro worry..."

"It's Sonic; it's his job." Sonia deadpanned as she looked out the window before blinking, "Umm...Manic...weren't there more buildings in background of the view?"

"No clue," Manic mumbled, "Zzz…"

"No. Wake up 'cause I swear those use to be ten buildings...Are more of them falling…?" she started before the building shook, "?!"

"EARTHQUAKE!" Manic freaked, his scream waking up Aphrodite.

"What's going on?!"

"The ground is shaking!" Manic stated as the shaking intensified.

"Nomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom!" Gaburio roared, coming into the room.

"Ahhh!" Sonia panicked, covering herself.

"...Well, this is one of the strangest things I've ever seen," Aphrodite blinked twice.

"Gonna eat you!" he cheered.

"Ahh! He's into Vore!" Sonia panicked.

"Ew," Aphrodite stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I'm taking the tongue first! Nomnomnomnom!"

Aphrodite reaching into her cleavage before throwing a bottle of concentrated ghost pepper sauce and seeds into the mouth. Gaburio froze. A cold sweat formed on him as his head turned bright red.

"...GLAH!" he bleached out fire for a bit, "Ahh! That was almost as spicy as Naria's cooking…! Now where was I?"

"Uh oh," the three gulped.

* * *

Everyone felt their tails shoot up as they sensed Gaburio's malicious intent once again.

"Ah mou...That's the seventh bow I've broken," Amu pouted, her pink bow having snapped off once more when her tail shot up.

"I'll buy you a new one." Yamato sighed knowing she was gonna make him volunteer anyway.

"Let's get going!" Leo roared as he ran out, "I'mma gonna punch me a Giant Big Face in the chin!"

"Let's go!" Tusk ordered as they followed him out.

* * *

"Get back here! I'm wanting a Hedgehog and Fox version of Hossenfeffer!" Gaubiro's voice snapped as the three dashed out onto the roof of the hotel.

"Hoss….Hosh….hossen...fluffer?" Manic tried to repeat the word the alien spoke.

"Now…" Gaburio said as he pulled out a salt shaker. "Itadakimasu!"

"Wait!" Aphrodite shouted.

"What?"

"You forgot the pepper," Aphrodite informed.

"What?" Gaburio looked at his salt shake, "Oh."

"You can't eat a good Hossenfeffer without pepper," Aphrodite scolded as Sonia and Manic looked at her with wide eyes before she pulled out a pepper shaker, "Here, I have some."

"Oh, thanks!" Gaburio grinned before Aphrodite held it out...and used it on his snout, "?! A...ah...A-a-a-ahh-ah…"

"Uhm...Is that smart given how big his mouth is?" both young ones asked as the alien's giant jaw moved about.

"Yep," Aphrodite replied as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a parachute.

"...How?!" Sonia exclaimed.

"I always carry a parachute in case of emergencies," Aphrodite replied as she slid it on.

"That is not what I was asking about and you kn…" Sonia began before Aphrodite grabbed them both and deployed the chute.

"AH-CHOO!"

"AH!" Sonia screamed, hugging Aphrodite tight with Manic as the three were sent flying by the strong blast of air from the sneeze.

"Ah! My Hedgehog and Fox Hossenfeffer!" Gaburio sobbed, leaning over the side of the roof and reaching out towards the far away trio-now nothing more than a dot-before a series of shots nailed him in the back, sending him over the edge, "GAH!"

"Got him!" Tiger cheered.

"What was he doing up here?" Lion asked.

"Is no one going to question how we just seemed to materialize new versions of these things?" Elephant asked, looking at his Zyuoh Buster.

"Guess they come back when we change," Tiger shrugged.

"Handy! Wish my keys could do that…" Lion muttered.

"Minna!" Eagle said as he came in last.

"Yamato! He went that-a-way!" Lion pointed down with Tiger.

"Right…wait...where?" he asked looking down as his eyes became telescopic vision mode, but he didn't spot the Deathgalien down below. They all then felt the building trembling.

"...Maybe we should've had someone down there before we all ran up here," Lion noted.

"Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom!" Gaburio chanted as he ate a path along the side of the building. He then seemed to 'dive' down and enter the interior of the building. The Zyuohgers felt the building shake more.

Shark put her ear to the ground and she gasped in shock. "He's eating the foundations in the middle of the building!"

"Meaning...the entire top half of this skyscraper hotel will…?" Elephant muttered in realization.

"Jenga all over again!" Lion panicked, grabbing the sides of his head.

"Remind me to get rid of that game…" Elephant muttered as the building began tilting, "Somebody do something!"

"Is that building clear?" Tiger asked.

"Yeah why?" Eagle asked.

"...uh huh...yeah...we need it." Tiger said on her changer phone. "Three...two….one." she counted down before Eagle Amy ran at the hotel and smashed the building to blocks.

"...How strong is that hammer?" Eagle asked in legit concern as he grew his wings as Lion and Elephant grabbed his legs while Tiger and Shark held onto his back.

"It's literally the only thing Sonic fears next to Amy's anger."

"Soka…" Eagle noted as he landed near the pink hedgehog.

"Yay! We survived Jenga!" Lion cheered.

"Leo...we will hold you down so Amy can play golf with your head." Shark snarled.

"Uh…" Lion began before they heard screaming before Gaburio crashed into the ground before them, his legs sticking out.

"Not again…" Gaburio groaned.

"Uh...what do we do?" Eagle asked as everyone let go of him. "It feels kind of...anticlimactic."

"Better than his eating half the town." Tiger pointed out.

"Did he forget he can eat his way out?" Lion whispered.

* * *

"AH!" Azald cried as he bashed his head repeatedly into a wall. "Even the stupid Zyuohger is smarter!? Why?! WHY?!" he asked, making a hole in the wall.

"And he's broken...this time he can't heal." Ginis chuckled.

"We really need a minimum IQ level to be a Player." Quval muttered.

"Hmm...nah." Ginis said, "Too much paperwork."

* * *

"Come on, Roll, you just needed a small walk.." Miyuki said, "Nicole says there's trouble, so we'll go back to Sonic and Tails, ok?"

"Zzz…"

"...She's asleep," Miyuki blinked twice. "Such a wonderful girl kyu...oh well, I can put you next to Sonic and ….TAILS?!" Miyuki screamed, seeing the beds empty and their stuff gone. "AHHHH!" she screamed as Roll woke up.

"Huh who what where?" Roll looked around, her hand ending up touching an apple on the bedside table.

 ***BOOM***

"Au…" Roll moaned, her eyes replaced with swirls.

"Roll! Sonic and Tails have vanished!"

"But Kaa-san, I dun wanna go to school…" Roll mumbled on the ground.

"Roll, your Zing is gone, kyu," Miyuki noted before frowning as Roll was completely out cold, "Leo stepped on strawberries." she waited, "...She is really knocked out."

"Allow me." Nicole said, pulling out a cake.

"Strawberries!" Roll cheered shooting up "oh kaa-san's recipe."

"You need energy…" Nicole aid before seeing Roll go all out on it. "If I had a normal being's sense of fear, I believe this would be a scene fit for a horror movie." she joked before pulling out a strawberry chilidog.

"Umai…" Roll sighed in relief once she finished eating and reached out to a napkin.

 ***BOOM***

"..." the two blinked twice at the downed, unconscious, soot-covered Hedgefox.

"...Just forget it, kyu," Miyuki facepalmed.

"Who made those bombs? Tails keeps them all in his private room and it's locked to his genetic code and it has no windows," Nicole noted, "..." she then rewound her footage data, "...oh, it was Leo…leaving the bombs around."

"There we go," Miyuki placed her on Sonic's bed, giving her the pillow to hug.

"...Sonniku…" Roll mumbled.

"...Where did Larry go?" Nicole pondered, seeing the gorilla was MIA.

* * *

"No no I am not losing!" Gaburio declared. "I'm gonna eat you guys, then I'm gonna eat that fox with the magenta and green hedgehogs."

"He's seen the prince and princess!" Lion roared.

"And Auntie Aphrodite!" Tiger added.

"...Her too!" Lion roared.

"Now we have a dilemma...keep him alive to tell us...or kill him." Elephant said, "If Roll finds out, she'll have our heads."

"Not a worry." Eagle spoke, making them look at him. "We'll find them eventually...I know it." he spoke as he stepped forward. "But if we don't stop him now, he'll escape again and cause more damage, I have to make the choice to stop him now."

"Or what?" Gaburio said as he managed to get up, "You can't beat us! I mean look at what Azald-sama did to the blue rat."

"You mean me?" Sonic asked next to him.

"Yeah you." he chuckled. "Man. He got you and your fox pal good."

"Hello." Tails waved.

"Ahahaha! Yeah, he really kick your asses…..wait." Gaburio blinked.

"Push." Sonic smirked, pushing him.

"Whoa whoa whoa…"

"And trip." Tails said, sticking his foot out and tripping Gaburio, sending him down the street in a spin dash fashion.

"Sonic! Tails-kun!" Eagle spoke. "You woke up," he said happily as he ran up to them.

"Humph! I'm the wind, pal, my story don't stop 'till I can't run. If my heart's still beating, I'm still gonna run." Sonic smirked.

"Sadly I'm his partner, so I'll follow him." Tails smirked with him.

"I'm just glad you're both awake. It's a worry off my shoulder." Eagle chuckled, "I guess I should have seen your coming here as inevitable."

"I was hoping for round two with Azald."

"What?"

"Yeah. Most fun I've had." Sonic grinned, "Oi, Blocky! I'm still not broken! Come on, you want to try again? Bring it!"

* * *

"What?! What?! Why is he still so cocky?! I broke him!" Azald demanded.

"You obviously didn't break his legs," Quval noted, "Since he seems to enjoy running, you should've broken his legs."

"Hehehe…" Ginis chuckled. "I like this one...Azald...hold off on finishing him, I want to see more of him. Much...more."

"No, I'm gonna break him."

"Azald...he doesn't see you as an opponent," Ginis sighed.

"What?!"

"You are just a speed bump in his road," Ginis explained as he held his hand up, "Beings like that see everything laid out in a straight path. What's before them is what they deal with." he explained opening his hand in a dramatic manner, "I can honestly say...I don't hate beings like that." he chuckled. "Naria, hurry and get those files on him...I like this hedgehog. He knows how life is."

"Yes, Ginis-sama," Naria bowed as she walked away from the hole in Azald's wall where she hung a plaque reading 'High Score' above the hole.

"Azald...next time you fight him, be sure you try and bring out his maximum...him and the Red one." Ginis explained. "I want to see the strongest of this world, and I think we've found two who fit that bill."

* * *

"Hmm." Tails pondered, scanning Gaburio with the Miles Electric, "Yep. Definitely bottomless." Tails observed, giving Sonic a pack of gum, "You know the plan?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, Tails?" he smirked, taking the pack. "I am the plan."

"Umm... I'm lost." Eagle admitted.

"Don't worry, we got this. You should borrow Amy's hammer….and go Gorilla."

"You know about that?"

"Nicole's link here explained the situation…" Sonic said, pointing to an app on the Miles Electric with a chibi Nicole's face on it, "And man...from what I heard, your new power makes you buff! Hahaha, you must get all the single ladies' attention in that form!"

Tiger's claws then extended as she approached Sonic and Tails before she was held back.

"Just woke up! Just woke up!" Elephant panicked as he and Lion and Shark held their friend back.

"She's getting freezing!" Lion yelped.

"Heh…" Eagle chuckled in embarrassment. "I suppose the muscle gain is rather drastic."

"Let's end this one fast, Yamato." Sonic spoke as the other Zyuohgers walked up to them.

"Hai." he nodded as they turned to Gaburio who slowly stood back up before he growled.

"You think you're smart, huh? ...well fine, I'm tired of thinking anyway!"

"He's been using his brain?" everyone blinked.

Gaburio then opened his jaw...before he began spewing coins that turned into Moebas.

"Ahahaha!" Gaburio laughed.

"Hey buddy, you know what you need after a long day?" Sonic asked next to him, wearing a poorly-made disguise.

"What?" Gaburio asked, looking at him.

"Some gum. It helps with stress," Sonic offered the pack.

"Really?" he blinked.

"Do I look like a guy who lies?" Sonic asked.

"You look pretty trusting, ahh." he said as Sonic toss him the pack of gum,

"...Are they…" Shark said, "Are they that dumb?"

"The ones that worked for Azald at least…" Elephant noted, slashing down Moebas. "That one who said he was 'Team Quval' was more of a thinker then he was a fighter."

"Oh. Leo thought when he said that, it involved those weird movies Nicole found with the sparkly people," Lion noted.

"We agreed to never speak of that." Shark said. " _Never_ …" she shivered in disgust before blasting two Moeba trying to attack her from behind.

"Oh! This is good gum!" Gaburio beamed as he chewed.

"Glad to hear," Sonic grinned as he took his disguise off.

"AH! YOU!" Gaburio screamed. "Nomnomnom...Why is the gum growing more?!" he asked as his jaw was chomping down rapidly. "Nomnomnomnomnom...it...nomnom...wont'...stop...growing…" he said as he could barely close his jaw due to the giant wad of pink gum, "Mmm...MMMMMMMMM!" he growled, unable to form proper words now.

"And introducing the man of all skill the guy who makes crazy stuff it'sssssss Tailllllllllsssss!" Sonic said as Tails jogged down like a prize winner and took a bow, "Tails-can I call you Tails?-, please inform us what the gum was."

"No problem. Do you ever want more gum, but the flavor always runs out?"

"I know I do." Eagle groaned as he tossed off a pile of Moebas who tried dogpiling him, but were unaware of his strength boost.

"Then what you want is the Gatling Gum!"

"Gatling Gum?" Sonic and Eagle asked in faux interest for the former and genuine interest for the latter.

"Gallin Ga…" Gaburio was able to speak under the wad of goo in his jaw.

"The flavor keeps on going as you keep on chewing, but the gum also expands and expands until you go boom! But if your stomach is an endless pit…" Tails trailed off, "Then you'll end up like this guy." he pointed to Gaburio, "Please note this message was sponsored by Team Azald, the dumbest team in the multiverse."

* * *

"LIES!"

"It's kind of true…" the rest of the Deathgaliens muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Azald snapped, slamming his fist into his 'mini game' wall.

* * *

"Now we turn it over to Zyuoh Eagle and Amy Rose! Take it away." Sonic smirked.

"Mmmh?!" Gaburio blinked.

"Honoo Kakusei!" Eagle called out as he pushed his visor up.

A gorilla astral projection then formed behind him before it bit down on him and formed the gorilla face on his chest. He then let loose a wild man roar as his muscles began growing as he entered Yasei Kaihou instantly.

"Welcome to a game of Whack-A-Piggy." Amy smiled, holding up the piko piko hammer, "Here's your hammer, Gorrilla."

Gorilla grabbed it before the hammer took on a bright red glow. It then reformed with a larger staff for his hands to have a better grip, and the head was crimson red with black stripes, with two metal faces at each end. Gaburio's eyes widened as he muffled out screams as he began to try to run away.

Gorilla lifted his borrowed hammer as he began swinging it around, with each swing a strong gust of wind whipped around him, he roared before swinging it and stopping mid swing...and a shockwave came from the face of the hammer before an air pressure blast shot forward and struck Gaburio in the back, sending him flying through several trees and into a car, then through a car and into the cabin of a trailer.

"Wow…" Sonic whistled as Tails's hair was all messed up from the wind.

"Gah!" Gaburio gasped out as he stumbled out of the trailer, "Oh. I swallowed the gum."

"Let's end it!" Gorilla declared.

Lion and Elephant crouched down as Gorilla hopped onto their backs while Tiger and Shark put a hand on his waist each. The four glowed before activating their Yasei Kaihou as Gaburio looked at them.

"That is a stupid pose," Gaburio chuckled before the glow transformed into a giant gorilla fist held by Gorilla, "...Uh...D-Did I say 'stupid?' I meant 'Heroic' and 'brave' and, uh..."

"HA!" Gorilla roared as he punched his arm forward sending the giant fist flying at Gaburio, who panicked and tried to run only for the fist to hit him with a large burst of energy. After a moment, the flash faded as they looked to see... a remarkably intact Gaburio left behind.

"Giant Hand…" Gaburio groaned before he exploded.

"Hold on." Sonic said running off.

"Where's he going?" Amy asked.

* * *

Sonic then appeared before Roll, sleeping in the medical bed.

"Roll, time for the giant fight."

Roll mumbled.

"..." Sonic then groaned before lifting her up and giving her forehead a kiss, "Come on, hime…"

"Sonic, her equipment is gone," Nicole informed.

"The Miles Electric is gonna work fine. You know she doesn't like missing fights," he said, blurring off with her.

* * *

"NARIA! Continue, please!" Azald shouted, his head stuck in his wall.

"Hai," Naria shook her head as she went to the surface.

* * *

A pile of green coins landed before turning into Naria. She walked up to Gaburio's body and held up Ginis's coin.

"This is infused with Ginis-sama's cellular energy," Naria informed before she kissed the coin and put it into the slot, "Please don't waste it."

" **THANK YOU, NARIA!"** Gaburio roared as he got up and grew into a giant.

* * *

"Oh. There it is like Amy said," Larry noted, Roll's equipment set up by him, before holding up a smelling salt, "Though, why did she make me hold this?"

Sonic stopped beside him, "Oh, hey, Larry."

"Amigo! You're awake!" Larry cheered, the smelling salt going under Roll's nose.

"Ite…" Roll groaned as her eyes slowly opened before seeing the giant Gaburio from their viewpoint, "..."

"Fight time, hime. We know you hate missing these." Sonic chuckled, putting her in a seat.

"Oh, so that's why the senorita wanted me to keep this," Larry realized as he looked at the smelling salt, "Excellente."

"Yeah. Amy's predictions need to be taken more seriously," Sonic said while putting Roll in the seat, before he grabbed Larry.

"Huh?"

"Amy said you need to be there, too." he said, running off with Larry.

"Oh! Arigatou, Larry-san!" Roll called once she noticed her equipment was set up and a Miles Electric on the table she was behind, "Oh, a desk too?"

"We're on in two minutes," Nicole informed, emerging from the device and standing behind the camera.

* * *

"This is becoming mundane…" Elephant muttered as the Zyuohgers all pulled out their cube animals.

"Wait," Sonic said, stopping in front of them.

"Urp...ugh…" Larry groaned as he stumbled away from Sonic, "I'm too old for this…" he groaned shaking it off. "Ah...okay why am I here?"

"Larry-san?" Gorilla asked in worry, walking up to him.

"I don't know. Sonic just picked me up and dragged me here, and I'll tell you what; his crazy speed is not good on an old heart like mine." Larry ranted.

"I only have one speed: fast." Sonic replied.

"Darn kids…" Larry shook his fist at Sonic, making him chuckle sheepishly.

"..." Gorilla looked at his hands before looking towards Larry and his aged form, "...Gomen," Gorilla apologized.

"Eh?" Larry looked at Gorilla.

"This is my fault…" he spoke as he walked over to him.

"Yamato-kun...are you still beating yourself up over that?" Larry asked.

"I feel like it's my fault you're like this…" Gorilla spoke.

"Heh...that's why I know you're a good kid. Yamato." Larry spoke. "Someone who feels bad about being saved is the kind of person you want to meet when you come to a different world. That's how you know a race has the potential for kindness."

"Larry-san…" Gorilla whispered before Larry patted him on the shoulder.

"Now, amigo, go show that big eater some gorilla power!" Larry grinned.

"Hai." Gorilla nodded before his Zyuoh Changer began shaking.

"You get messages on that?" Lion asked as Gorilla held it up as the number 6 was glowing.

"Six?" he blinked pressing on it then the cube summon button.

 **=GORILLA!=**

He closed the Changer and twisted the top to its yellow face. The cube glowed before a red and black Cube Animal emerged, growing to its bigger size as it did. It landed on top of a skyscraper and the back split down the middle like Cube Eagle. Instead of extending wings, however, two large arms moved upwards and extended before reaching down and lifting the cube up, revealing the gorilla face and feet beneath. A gold block appeared before flipping out into a cannon that attached to its shoulder while it began to grunt at Gaburio.

 **=CUBE~ GO~RILLA!=**

"Oh! A gorilla! Ea-er, ZyuohGorilla now has a Cube Gorilla!" Roll awed, "Demo...Why the cannon? Does it fire concussive coconuts?"

"DOES IT SHOOT COCONUTS!?" Lion roared.

"It seems ZyuohLion is curious as well," Roll sweatdropped, the roar heard from even where the two were.

Gorilla grunted as he jumped into the air and into Cube Gorilla. He landed in the cockpit with the cube before him sporting a '6' of the sides of it. Gorilla placed his cube in before he placed his hand on the control cube.

"Cube Gorilla...GO!" he roared, spinning it.

" **Just you wait! I'm gonna knock you over!"** Gaburio declared.

Cube Gorilla roared as it jammed it's hands into the skyscraper and somehow materialized a large pile of cube blocks that it tossed on Gaburio.

" **Whoa! Hey, no, stop!"** Gaburio yelped as sparks came off him with each cube that hit him.

"Oh, look at those cubes dropping like barrels down steel girders!" Roll exclaimed, "Maybe it's called Cube Drop?" the cannon glowed, "Oh! Is it going to fire? Ah! It's going into the air a..." she blinked twice, "Is...It just turned into a swing with the ropes being made of vines."

Cube Gorilla roared as it swung around through the air. Gaburio gawked as the Cube animal crashed into him like a wrecking ball and knocked him over.

"Once more!" Gorilla declared as Cube Gorilla swung back at Gaburio.

" **Take this!"** Gaburio roared as his mohawk glowed and began to fire crescent blasts at the gorilla.

"Look at Cube Gorilla go! It looks like he's having so much fun with that swing while dodging those blasts!" Roll awed, "Though why did it turn into a swing? Very misleading. Are you sure you're not a Cube Monkey and not a Cube Gorilla?"

" **Stop swinging, dammit!"** Gaburio snapped as he attempted to jump and bite at Cube Gorilla with each pass the cube animal did.

"Oto…" Gorilla said as they finally landed on another building before aiming its cannon at Gaburio.

" **Oh...I don't like that…"** he blinked, staring down the barrel.

"Wild Cannon...shoot!" Gorilla shouted as Cube Gorilla fired a large beam at Gaburio.

"Oh, phew. For a second, I was worried that it was just a swing," Roll noted in relief as Gaburio was knocked over.

"WHY NO COCONUT?!"

"And an interesting argument from ZyuohLion," Roll sweatdropped.

" **Ah! My jaw! My jaw's been unhinged!"** Gaburio gawked.

"Yosh." Larry said, "What are you waiting for?" he asked while looking at Elephant and Tiger before pushing them ahead, "Get in there!"

"Hai~!" Tiger cheered as she held up Cube Tiger.

"Why is Larry-san giving orders?" Elephant questioned before following Tiger's lead, "Oh, whatever."

"Oh! Cube Tiger and Cube Elephant are on the scene now!" Roll beamed as the three flaming square rings appeared, "Could it be that we're going to see a new combination?"

"Dobotsu Gattai!" Gorilla called out as he twisted his changer to the blue face before plugging it in.

With that, all three Cube Animals jumped into the sky and through the flaming square hoops before closing back into cube form. The three then slowly descended down before lining up in the order for their newest Gattai.

 **=YON~GO~ROKU!=**

"Eh? Where's the pole?" Roll pondered, not seeing the normal pole, before seeing the cannon above the three cubes, "Wait...C-Could it be?!"

The cannon then folded open as the arms folded open with flaps opening on the shoulders like extra armor. The cannon docked on the back and revealed a robot head that locked in place atop the robot, said head had a black helmet around it, two black crests framing the side of the head with white stripes, a red face appeared in the middle with a blue visor across the face as eyes resembling shades with a blue glow. All the parts locked together before the legs separated. Cube Gorilla's nostrils expelled steam as the combination banged on its torso.

"Sugei! When Tiger, Elephant, and Gorilla become as one, the strongest warrior of the jungle emerges!" Roll cheered, "This isn't ZyuohKing, but the mighty warrior of the jungle...!"

 **=Zyuoh~Wild~!=**

"Kasei, ZyuohWild!" the trio inside declared, delivering an uppercut to Gaburio and knocking him away.

" **Oh! My jaw's fixed!"** Gaburio cheered as he got up.

"His jaw may have been fixed, but I don't think he should be celebrating, minna," Roll noted as ZyuohWild pulled out a black cannon from behind his back.

"Ikuze!" Gorilla ordered as the three moved their control cubes.

"Ike, Zyuoh Wild!" Tiger cheered happily.

Wild stomped forward before aiming and shooting at Gaburio, making him stumble back as sparks flew off each blast. He shook them off as he began to charge.

" **I'll just eat whatever I can!"** Gaburio roared.

"He's actually charging through the shots!" Roll gasped as Gaburio manage to bite down and eat the black cannon, "Well...That was surprising. I wonder if it tasted like coconuts."

"Ah mou! He doesn't have to eat it!" Tiger pouted.

Zyuoh Wild looked at its hand before it grabbed Gaburio's jaw with both arms, and simply forced his jaw open with a pop of his jaws joints. Gaburio groaned in pain at that happening yet again. Wild then banged its chest like a gorilla before it began punching the alien like a boxer.

"Look at ZyuohWild go! A left and a right and a hook and a cross!" Roll cheered, "Oh, there's a windup and…" ZyuohWild slammed his fist into Gaburio's face, causing his teeth to shatter, "Ooh...I'd hate to be the Dentist for that emergency…nor the one having to pay for the bill."

" **Gah...teeth...my teeth…"** Gaburio groaned as his jaw was fixed at least.

"Sei-no…" Gorilla and Tiger cheered as Zyuoh Wild reared its left fist back before punching and sending Gaburio flying away before hitting the ground.

"Time to finish it!" Elephant ordered.

"Oh! ZyuohWild's smoking!" Roll gasped as steam erupted from the mech, "Ah! Is it time for the new Hissatsu Waza?! Sugei! Ike, ZyuohWild!"

"Ikuze!" Elephant shouted as they twisted the cubes and put them back into the command cubes.

Zyuoh Wild held its fists up as they began to glow with power as a cube aura formed around them. Zyuoh Wild aimed them at Gaburio.

"Wild Rocket Knuckle!" they called out as they shot the fists off, before forming new ones, and shooting them, then a third pair and firing those off as well.

Gaburio screamed in surprise as the three pairs of rocket fists crashed into his body. Each one formed a cube stacking ontop of one another matching the ones that made up Zyuoh Wild's body.

" **Ah...There's still so much I wanted to eat…"** Gaubiro groaned as he collapsed and exploded.

"Yatta!" Roll cheered, "Zyuoh Wild comes out on top! Congratulations on your amazing debut, Zyuoh Wild!"

"Ohohohohohohohohoh!" Zyuoh Gorilla roared, banging his chest.

"Manly…" Tiger chuckled.

"Little too manly…" Elephant muttered before seeing Gorilla lift Tiger like a princess tossing her in the air in victory. "Yamato, are you ok?"

"Sorry...sorry...The Gorilla power makes my blood pump a lot."

"Tusk, ruin this for me...and I will end you." Tiger said in a serious tone. "I swear it."

"..." Elephant slowly looked at his cube, "How do we cancel this again?"

* * *

"Are you sure?" Tails asked, giving Larry a custom Miles Electric.

"Ah…" he nodded with a groan as he rolled his shoulders. "I might be old, but I am one adventurous Silver Back!" he stated, striking a dramatic pose and making them laugh, as was his plan, "I might be old in body, but at heart this Silver Back has many things to accomplish."

"Here you go, Larry-san," Roll smiled as she held up a basket, "I made you a big meal for on the go. I hope you have fun on your trip."

"Ahh, senorita!" he cheered, hugging her and making her grunt from the strenth of his hug.

"Wasn't long, but you're a real cool dude. Keep in touch and I'll be seeing you." Sonic said as Amy hugged his arm.

"No problem, amigos." he chuckled. "I have made many new friends with a younger generation; you can be sure this old coot will be back!" he chuckled.

"I hope you'll let me know what you think when you get back," Yamato smiled, Cube Gorilla on his left shoulder as it banged its chest best it could in agreement.

"Ah…" Larry nodded happily as he hefted a huge backpack on, "I'll look for the King's Credential while I'm at it. So you kids can rest easy now and again. I may not look it, but in my youth I was a rather well accomplished explorer."

"Mato yo!" Yamato smiled as Larry waved and walked away.

"Remember to tell people you're a cosplayer if they give you any funny looks, Larry-san," Roll waved.

"Not gonna work every time, senorita!" he shouted.

"Later Ossan!" Leo waved. "Be sure to call!"

"I'll see him around," Sonic said, trying to walk away but Amy had his arm in an iron lock.

"Come on, Sonic. Let me take you back to bed. I'll be your personal nurse," Amy smiled.

"I'm fine, Amy. Let me go….please?"

"Oh, right. We esca…" Tails started before his feet were frozen in place. He blinked and looked down in surprise, "I have a bad feeling…"

"Yep," Sonic agreed, still trying to free his arm...to zero success for all his effort.

"Miles Tails Prower…" Miyuki's voice spoke, making Tails slowly turn and see the nine-tailed vixen giving him a stern glare.

"...I'm not Miles," Tails said, taking off Yamato's scarf and using it like a skirt, "I'm umm...Millie."

"What?! You're a girl?!" Leo exclaimed in shock.

"Dealing with that later...also...uh...you can keep that," Yamato muttered...a little jokingly.

"Amy, stop, stop." Sonic said as Amy kept kissing his cheek.

"Mou…" Roll pouted before hugging his other arm into her ample bosom.

"Lady Roll, you owe Amy remember? So please be friendly to her." Caliburn reminded.

"Mou…" Roll pouted, but slowly removed his arm from her figure before he wrapped his arm around her waist, "?"

"You don't have to be that nice." Sonic said. "Besides no way I'm being alone with her if she brings out that hammer."

"Oh shit!" Leo roared, "Aphrodite, Sonia, and Manic were around here!" he remembered. "We have to find them! Tusk, start sniffing!" he shouted, shaking Tusk and trying to force him back to his Mobian form, "Do you need their panties or something? Sonic, get your sister's underwear!"

"...Why does Sonikku have Sonia-chan's…" Roll began to ask as she and Amy slowly looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Ah...ah...no...no!" Sonic shouted, "A: No...just no… B: Why?! C: Of course I don't have them! And finally D: Leo, you idiot!"

"Then Manic's sock or something for Tusk to sniff! Roll, do you have your mother's sock or undergarments?!"

"Kaa-chan wears sandals and no," Roll replied.

"Sandals then!"

"Leo…" Amy frowned, giving Sela the Piko Piko Hammer.

"..." Sela flipped the hammer as it became slimmer, the head of the hammer becoming smaller and bright blue with shark teeth patterns around it in a ring. She held it up almost like a golf club as she aimed at Leo's rear end.

"...Wait…!" he realized, looking back.

 ***PIKO!***

"FORE!" Sela shouted as everyone whistled at the distance as Leo was sent flying.

"Leo!" Yamato panicked as he chased after his friend.

"Freedom!" Sonic said, taking the moment to pick Roll up and run away.

"Get back here, Sonic! I'm better than Tits Magee! My breasts aren't sagging!" Amy shouted, chasing him.

"C-Can you let me go, please?" Tails asked as Miyuki began to push him to his 'house' in this world, "Guys, don't leave me."

"Everything almost feels like home, huh guys?" Tusk asked as everyone headed to Yamato's house, ignoring Tails.

"I'll bring you guys dinner later," Amu waved to Tails and Miyuki.

"Help!" Tails pleaded.

* * *

"Manic, hurry up."

"Oh shut up," he said, breaking into a vault, "Not my fault we decided to put all the money in a safe."

"You do know I have the key, right?" Aphrodite asked.

"Don't take this from me, mom." he said, "I do this for a living, even if…"

* * *

-flashback-

Ahh ahh!" Manic's adoptive dad panicked as his private were being crushed by an enraged Aphrodite.

"Mom, no! Don't make Dad 2 a woman!" Manic panicked as Sonia covered Haseo's eyes and Sonic ate popcorn with Roll.

"What did I do to piss you off, lady?" he cried.

"I have a list three pages, front and back, long on what I've accumulated from listening to Manic's stories," Aphrodite replied.

"Kid needed an education."

"Which is why I didn't make it the original twenty pages."

-end-

* * *

"Okay, I got it." he said, hoping the vault, "Sonia, Mom 2, get the getaway van ready. Everything here is min...I mean ours...yeah...ours…"

"Manic, not everything," Sonia frowned.

"No everything." Manic said.

"Evidence?" Aphrodite asked.

"Ummm...yeah, sure," Manic said, shifty eyed, "Come on. What's so wrong? No one's gonna need all this."

"What if a portion of this belongs to a place like Sanctuary?" Aphrodite asked, "It may go to clothes and food."

"Come on, Mom 2. You only live once. Live a little. Get what the world owes you."

"And I already have what it owes me," Aphrodite replied.

"Manic, stop being…"

"What? A thief? You keep being on me about it. I've tried to be a prince. Sonia, I love you, my moms, bro, baby bro, sis Roll...but you guys gotta let me be who I wanna be."

"...Do you love being a thief?" Aphrodite asked.

"Of course I do."

"...If you agree to leave a tenth of this, I won't say a thing about anything," Aphrodite informed.

"What? Come on, stop spoiling him," Sonia said, "He's just trying to get what he wants from you like always."

"While that might be true, I also let you get away with quite a few things. Remember when you were fourteen and maxed out my card?"

"That's not fair. I paid you back." she said, "He's not giving any of this money back."

"Oh yeah? You act so good. I'm not the one disgusted about Mom and Mom 2's old relationship." he said before Sonia slapped him.

"Sonia!" Aphrodite gasped.

"Don't you dare…"

"Hey...At least me and Sonic want them to be happy."

"It's disgusting and an insult to Skye and dad, you sicko!"

"They would want them to be happy!"

Aphrodite slowly reached into her cleavage and pulled out two cotton balls she put into her ears and then pulled out a slim silver whistle.

"..." they stopped and looked at her.

She pulled a cotton ball out, "..."

"...Just...just tell me this...tell me and him that what you and mom have together...I mean... _had_ is disgusting and was just a phase and it'll never happen again…" Sonia demanded.

"...Sonia, what your mother and I _have_ is something that may or may not happen," Aphrodite replied, "We both love our husbands, but tell me; if you have a husband and he passed on while you are both in your prime of life, do you think he'd be happy knowing you spent your life after his passing being without another that you care for?"

"So you are still having a thing," she frowned before they both blinked.

"Wait, you just…"

"I'm better off alone," Sonia said, walking away.

"Hey, Sonia…" Manic reached for her until Aphrodite stopped him.

"Manic, she...she just needs time to think," Aphrodite spoke softly, "With all that's been happening…" she sighed, pulling him into a hug that Manic could feel her trying to reassure him through it, "It's something she needs to think about."

"But...Gah," Manic groaned in pain as his medallion sparked out.

-Sonia-

"Ahh!" Sonia panicked as her Medallion did the same.

* * *

"Huh...that sounds really good." a man said, holding a silver medallion shaped like Sonic's head, a green gem for the eye. "I didn't think this thing would even work...heh...these spikes let me swap tune mid strum, that's perfect." he smiled spinning the medallion between his fingers. He then swung his arms down and strummed an electric guitar, letting loose a loud rock and roll riff.

* * *

 **O.N: Foreshadowing~**

 **GT: Ouch. Sonia, why you act like that?**

 **SZ: I know right? Just...damn Sonia.**

 **O.N: with this we now have technically Six Zyuohgers. And I say that for a few reasons that i'll go into when we debut a certain form. I also want to take this time to assure the readers that if you feel like Sonic not getting enough screen time or a lot to do believe me what we got plan for him will fix all that. But i like to truly thank our readers for the massive amount of support they've shown us..this has been a fun experience and your feedback keeps me going and devoted. I and my cowriters are working night and day to make this sonic and sentai fic work. But enough about me Co-Writers we gotten to Zyuoh Gorilla and his mech Cube Gorilla we've come far my friend let's make it to Zyuoh The World whose with me?**

 **Z0: That was a lot of text but who cares I agree!**

 **GT: Aye!**

 **SZ: Agreed!**

 **O.N: We will take you to your daily preview**

* * *

 **Jikai Zyuohgers: Monarchs of Mobius**

Tusk: goddamn it i hate you telling me what to do!

Yamato: shut up you all get on my nerves!

Sonic: whoa when that thing makes noise everyone goes nuts.

Roll: Huh...It does? I don't feel different.

Leo: And his stupid voice pisses me off to! He's drowning out my new love Rock-n-Roll! Sonic we seem okay so let's kick his ass!

?: ever since i got this thing, i've been playing music like a god its the pick of destiny!

Chapter 7: Rock On! Sonic Underground comeback concert!

Leo & Sonic: We'll show you what real Rock-N-Roll Spirit is, we'll make sure our bud's dream and work pays off!


	7. Rock On! Sonic Underground comeback!

**Disclaimers: We own nothing as usual. Super sentai belongs to Toei studios and Shotaro Ishinomori, while Sonic The Hedgehog belongs Sega and Yuji Naka. As per norm OC's belong to who they belong too.**

* * *

"...Man...to think it's all over." a younger Manic said as he, young Sonic and young Sonia along with their mother watched the construction of their castle. "So..what's next?"

"...We reunite Mobius...hunt down Eggman...and join hands with the kingdoms." Aleena said smiling peacefully.

"...it'll feel good to sleep in a bed for once." Sonia said as Sonic patted the van they traveled in, "oh come on Sonic we're gonna keep it."

"By the way…" Manic started looking at a younger Roll, Haseo, and Aphrodite, "You guys wanna live with us?"

"While I'm flattered by the offer, will it be fine with all of you as well?" Aphrodite asked, looking at the other three.

"Well we...kinda destroyed your house in that fight and force you to live in that crampy van..it's our way to make up to you." Sonia blushed at the moment she drove the van into the Sakurai's old house.

"..." Sonic gave a thumbs up while blurring and giving flowers to the trio.

"A-Arigato," Roll thanked before Sonic took it back and then placed it in her hair, "?!"

"Ahh, slick move, bro." Manic teased as Sonic smirked proudly while Roll began to poke her pointer fingers together with a blush and smile on her face.

"...I don't think I...really need to say anything given our history, 'Dite." Aleena noted.

"Then we humbly accept your invitation," Aphrodite giggled.

"Cool, Mom 2! We hereby crown you second queen of new Zyuland and we crown you princess Roll and Prince Haseo. Welcome to the family, little dude." Manic said, grabbing Haseo and letting him ride his shoulders.

"Eh? P...prince?" Haseo blinked in surprise.

"You know...since we're gonna be together forever…not much point in the band being together." Sonia sighed.

"Oh yeah...bummer...we mostly played to find each other...or motivate to fight Eggman." Manic nodded. "...well, nothing last forever."

"..." Sonic looked at his medallion, "...then let's wait till we find another reason to sing before pulling these bad boys out again."

"Yeah good idea….wait, what?" everyone blinked as they looked at sonic.

"?" he looked at them puzzled.

"...Al-kun, is...were those his first words?" Aphrodite whispered to Aleena, both having wide eyes.

"One...don't call me that unless we're alone...Two. Don't call me that in front of the kids...Three. I...think so...He never even cried as a baby. Not one peep."

"It'll be sad not getting to hear you three play, but it's a good idea, Sonikku," Roll smiled.

"Yeah. Besides we got so many plans now. A city to rebuild, hugs and kisses to pass out, people offering their cash to me…" Manic listed.

"Manic Sakurai hedgehog." Aphrodite and Aleena frowned.

"Ok ok….I'll take their cents."

"I'm gonna say this and only this." Sonia started, "...Can we finally go home and have a nice peaceful dinner _then_ we can have wacky family shenanigans?"

At that, the newly reforged family share a happy laugh and with each other hands held they walked home to a better tomorrow.

* * *

 **The world still has much to discover, but with the hearts of five connected, the world can discover these things, for those five shall protect it with a roar of victory.**

 **(begins Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger opening theme)**

 **Haruka oozora e jiyuu ni habataku**

 **Kibou mitsumeteru shounen no hitomi**

 **Eagle, Shark, Lion, Elephant, Tiger, Honnō Kakusei!**

 **Saikyou no ouja Zyuohger yasei no PAWAA de**

 **Chikyuu no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

 **Zettai teki shousha Zyuohger taiyou yori mo moeru**

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Zyuohger!**

* * *

"...There we go little buddy." Sonic said, holding a bird with a wounded wing and helping it back to its family and nest, "Give it a few days, pal. You'll be up and at 'em with the family soon enough. Heck, you try hard enough, you'll be ahead and they'll be begging to catch up to you."

"Knave, everyday you are out here, exploring. Why do you not spend it usefully and find the one with the final cube?"

"...Don't wanna." he smiled, "I like this world and I wanna see more of it first before I bail." he said, sniffing another Earth flower he found. "Besides with Amy around now, this is the most peace i'm gonna get."

"Where did you leave her this time?"

* * *

"Zzz...oh Sonic~" Amy snoozed in her sleep, clinging to Roll.

"Sonniku…" Roll mumbled in her sleep, "J...Just let me stab him in the chest…or shoot his brain..."

* * *

"Well, Roll likes cuddling with something in her sleep. Anyway, it worked out." he said, "Besides, don't you find this world curious? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I believe it died out when you dropped me on a conveyor belt in that one factory of Eggman's that ended in a pool of lava and didn't remember me until I was starting to fall into it."

"To be fair, I was very busy."

"Yes...looking at Lady Roll's swimsuit."

"It was very form fitting! Besides, how were we to know the one time we go to a beach, Tails and Haseo fall into an underground Egg Factory?"

"If I had hands and a nose, I would be pinching the bridge of it right now," Caliburn sighed.

"Yeah. Whateve...Hold on. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"..." Sonic then listened, "I know that lullaby." he said speeding off.

* * *

" _My heart scattered at the stars~ Twinkles in the heat~_ " the voice Sonic heard grew louder as Sonic soon came upon a clearing near the river, " _The words I couldn't say~ Are love fireworks blooming in the night sky~_ "

"Hmm sad...heartbroken...voice of an angel. I know only one maiden." Caliburn spoke.

"And if she's singing this then that means she's really hurting." Sonic said, "Ahem...Yo, Aphrodite! It's me, Sonic! I got Haseo and Roll! If that's you, come out."

"It is also I, Caliburn. The knave did not include me for some reason or lady Sharha...Well, she is sleeping most of the time…"

"?! ...If you are who you say you are, then answer this; what is Love?"

"Chili-dog?"

"Knave, be serious!"

"What? I love what I wanna love."

"Oh for...The answer is 'Love just is,' Lady Aphrodite," Caliburn sighed, "Honestly, I feel that between the two of us, _I_ am the only one that pay attention to the meetings."

"I do. I just can't save it like Aphrodite can." Sonic said.

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Seriously, Aphrodite, it's me. We're not even on Mobius and Eggman's nowhere to be found. We don't have to go through this," Sonic sighed, "Besides, Roll and Haseo are worried sick after Leo told us the Deathgaliens attacked you, Manic, and Sonia."

"...Is that what the big-mouthed thing was called?" Sonic did not jump in startlement from Aphrodite poking out of a bush behind him, "Honestly, I do believe it needed to floss better."

"Yeah. It's their gang name. Oh, and don't worry. Yamato and them killed that thing dead."

"Good. No one tries to eat my god-babies and gets away with it," Aphrodite huffed before pulling him into a hug, "Oh~! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Thanks. You too. Uncle Mario's been shouting your name all over town to find you for Roll and Haseo's sake...plus, Roll's shop is a day away from being opened." Sonic explained not at all worried from the difficulties breathing.

"Careful maiden of love i don't want you to accidentally cut yourself." Caliburn said.

"And it's nice to see you as well, noble blade," Aphrodite let go of Sonic to give a curtsy to him.

Sonic then pulled out a Miles Electric as Nicole appeared on it. "Nicole, I found Aphrodite."

=Affirmative. We missed you greatly, my Queen=

"Nicole, I thank you so much for taking care of Haseo while we've been separated from everyone," Aphrodite smiled.

=Well, for the most part. Despite the Deathgalien that wanted to shoot his head off= she said. =Oh wait Yamato said not to word it as such.= she muttered to herself.

"...Did it meet a painful demise for attempting that?"

"Nicole, replay, replay!" Sonic panicked as Nicole replayed its first and second deaths. Showing Emphasis on Zyuoh Eagle and ZyuohKing doing as such.

"...Oh, she's so professional! That's my Shield Daughter!" Aphrodite beamed, her tail wagging happily.

=I only live to serve you and my Queen Aleena...Is she with you?=

"Sadly, no. Furthermore, Sonia...well...she finally hit her limit in patience with Manic," Aphrodite sighed, "She went off on her own and Manic went off to find her."

"...You're being half truthful and half not truthful again...What did she say to you?" Sonic sighed already knowing her well enough to read between the lines, the lines in this case being the look in her eyes as she spoke.

"..." Aphrodite whispered it into his ear, causing him to cringe a little before sighing.

"She still not over that, huh?" he asked raising his hand up to his forehead to massage away the headache induced via sheer frustration.

"Sadly, no," Aphrodite shook her head.

"Let's get you to Roll and Haseo. Then we'll figure out how to track Sonia and Manic down." Sonic stated simply. "Besides, Roll and Amy should be waking up in each other arms any minute." he muttered looking at the Miles Electric's watch function.

* * *

"Ehehe you can't get away sonic~" Amy giggled, kissing Roll's cheek repeatedly as Leo, Amu, and Yamato watched in confusion when they had planned to wake them up for breakfast.

"...Leo gonna back away in fear of the hammer." Leo stated as softly as his voice could go as he slowly back stepped, all while Amu took pictures using Mario's old camera, "Mario-ossan, I'll take those extra pancakes!"

"Oh! Me too!" Amu cheered after snapping more pictures, "Hehehe...I'm putting these on the holiday card."

"...Well, I guess polygamy is a thing on Mobius….or maybe its herd. No, that's not right. They clearly aren't those type of animals. It's mainly Cloven herbivores that make a herd. Oh, right; a group of Hedgehogs is an Array...Either way, I won't judge." Yamato muttered in his own zoologist mind while quietly closing the door.

-linebreak-

=Everyone, I would like to report that Prince Sonic has located Aphrodite and will be returning with her soon= Nicole informed the gang, Mario coming in while hearing Aphrodite was found.

"?! K….Kaa-san?" Haseo whispered with wide eyes.

"YEAH!" Leo roared/cheered.

"Well there goes my afternoon plans." Mario said, hearing that.

"Is it alright if she stays here, oji-san?"

"Of course. Worse comes to worse? Us boys will sleep in the yard." Mario explained

"Wait. We weren't allowed to?" Leo blinked, getting a few looks.

=There, however, is also bad news. Pri...I mean, Manic and Sonia are still missing.= Nicole said, quickly altering her voice to sound like Sonic with Mario present.

"Eh?" Leo asked as he leaned in, "Majidayo...why is it we always find one and not everyone at the same time?" he complained.

"Leo…" Amu complained, pushing him away.

"Sonic could find everyone easily if he wanted to." Tusk sighed.

"Sonic's gonna be who he's gonna be." Yamato chuckled, "Besides, they couldn't have gotten far...right?"

"Not to mention we just need to look at newspapers and such." Amu smiled.

"Why?"

"...Priceless jewels stolen in broad daylight…" Sela read the paper, "Reports of a muffler-wearing kid with green spiky hair are a possible lead."

"God damn it." Tusk groaned.

"...Yeah, that's Manic," Amu noted, a bead of sweat going down the back of her head.

"Oh, what happy news! I'm making a special meal for tonight." Mario spoke up, getting everyone's attention as he walked around in the kitchen, luckily he wasn't listening to them much, "Oh! I should ask Roll-chan what she likes."

"Oi isn't she still asleep?" Leo asked, "Who's gonna wake her up?"

"Not-" everyone began before Leo jumped out the window.

"Not falling for that one suckers!" Leo laughed as he ran away into the city. Just as a blue blur went past him and then by the door, leaving Aphrodite and returning to the city. "I found Sonic!" he shouted.

"...and you still insist...he's the quietest of his family?" Yamato asked making everyone shudder and hold their hands over their ears.

"Mama Leo...so...loud...so so loud." Sela quivered in her bathtub bed. "She has the pipes of an opera singer as well…"

"Uh bigger point! Auntie!" Amu cheered hugging Aphrodite.

"Pardon?" Aphrodite blinked twice, seeing a human girl hugging her, "Wait a second…" she looked over her shoulder to see Amu's tail, "...Amu-chan, when did you find a mask that looks like a human's?"

"Not a mask." Tusk corrected.

"Oh, silly me." Amu smiled, reverting to normal, "Gao!" she cheered, striking a cat pose.

"...Well...I haven't been this surprised since my last birthday when you all convinced Aleena to dress in drag and do the hula," Aphrodite admitted, blinking twice.

"It was all Amu's plan." Tusk pointed out, seeing the confused look on Yamato's face, "We just provided the blackmail to make it happen."

"You guys are so wacky... I'm sure we'd get high ratings on Disney," Yamato chuckled warmly, just learning to accept his new friends exploits.

* * *

"Hmm…" Leo pondered, looking around. "A new area...and many girls needing leo's help!" he smiled as he clapped his hands, "Oh...hey! I'm Leo!" he spoke, waving to some girls that looked about his age.

"Oh Leo…" Sonic sighed, watching from a seat on the edge of a building, "I love you, man, but you are so loud and awkward." he smiled as the girls walked away.

"Hey…" Leo complained before he sighed, "Man...Earth girls are so hard to talk to...What do Tusk and Yamato do that makes it look so easy?"

"Well to be fair, it seems on Earth they got the major handsome factor." Sonic replied, appearing on a bench next to Leo.

"Hey! I'm handsome both as a human and as a Mobian." Leo countered, "I'm handsome! Right, Mini-me?" he asked Cube Lion.

"Gao." it roared cutely.

"Yes, but your loud mouth is a demerit." Caliburn added.

"Yeah. You have plenty of fangirls back home, but when you open your mouth they run."

"Tsk…" Leo complained as he walked over and sat next to him, "I don't care for those types anyway. They just like me 'cause I'm the next head of the Lion clan." he sighed, "Dad always told me that what made him love my mom was that she was always challenging him. When he said one thing, she'd say another. He had to work to earn her love...I want that."he explained, looking at the sky.

"...Has he realize that sums up Sela perfectly?" Sonic asked Caliburn.

"Ah...Sela's my childhood friend." Leo replied, having heard him.

"According to human romances, childhood friends have a 99.9 percent chance of being your spouse." Caliburn informed, recalling the statistics Nicole once told him.

"I still refuse to believe that happened in all of those romance dramas and movies Roll and Amu watched." Sonic spoke, "At that point...it seems more cliche. However, this is real life."

"Yeah, well what's your deal with the girls in your life then?" Leo asked with a chuckle.

"Mine seems to be somewhat the opposite of yours, my old pal." Sonic sighed as they both stared at the sky...Before the silence was broken by a guitar solo.

The two looked back down as they took a second to let their stronger ears just listen to the guitar. The notes were all hit perfectly, the tune and temp were Grade A perfect Rock-N-Roll. Strong and sharp, letting the tone carry on just long enough for the notes to meld into a perfect Guitar solo. Albeit, it would be far better with a full band to bring out the guitar's full potential, but for what it was...it was just the kind of music that these two friends loved. The genre of music which spoke to their wild nature and love of freedom.

The two stood up and followed the music. They eventually found a young man performing a short guitar solo not really as a street performer. He took a few moments as he listened to a pair of headphones on his head before he began playing again. The two Mobians realized that he was practicing whatever he was listening to. After a while of his sudden practice, the man put his guitar and amp away. Leo slid down the stairs leading to where he stood. Once he landed he proceeded with surprising the man by taking his headphones and put them on.

"Oh! Sugoi! This really rocks!" Leo cheered, listening to the rock-n-roll song playing over the headphones. "This is sweet!" he cheered as he clapped his hands before he began dancing to the music.

"Even I feel the need to dance to this melody." Caliburn admitted, "And yet I have no limbs for I am a sword. ...I need to stop sleeping through that show Leo got you hooked on."

The young man, who had short cut black hair wearing a black shirt and tattered old jeans and a leather jacket, smiled as Leo did a backflip out of excitement over the rock blaring through the headphones.

"Man, this song is just up my alley!" Leo cheered, "Love it!"

"I made that song, y'know." the man spoke, excited from the praise.

"Hm?" Leo asked, lifting half the headphones off, "You say something?"

"I made that song." he restated.

"Seriously?" Leo asked getting a nod, "SUGEI!" he shouted excitedly, but the man just laughed, clearly listening to blaring rock all the time adjusted him to Leo's level of volume.

"Yeah. It's all thanks to my lucky charm." he chuckled sheepishly, "I even have an audition tomorrow. I want to become a pro."

"Seriously?! That's awesome man!" Leo said, hugging him, "Your stuff is awesome!"

"Thanks…" he chuckled, "I'm Daisuke, Hiramatsu Daisuke!" he introduced himself.

"Name's Leo." Leo smiled, doing the same.

"Heh...Leo's good at making bros on Earth." Sonic chuckled, watching them. He then stopped as he felt his tail shoot up, "!"

Leo's tail raised up as well as he recognised this feeling. "Deathgaliens already?" Daisuke blinked seeing the tail before Leo turned around and put his hands on his shoulder, "Good luck Daisuke, I'm rooting for you." he smiled before he ran off, Sonic blurring after him.

"A...tail? Wait, my headphones!" he shouted, running after Leo.

* * *

"Ah!" Amu complained as hers and the other Mobian's tails all shot up, "Mou...not again, my ribbon!"

"Ah Deathgalien!" Roll freaked as her tail woke her up.

"Mm...back to bed Sonic.." Amy snoozed.

"Oh good. Roll's awake." Amu nodded as everyone grabbed their stuff to go out.

A yellow blur shot around them and into the bathroom before coming out a few seconds later. Roll blinked twice while Aphrodite blinked twice. Both smiled after that before hugging one another.

"Okaa-chan!"

"My little Rolly-chan!" Aphrodite squealed, their tails wagging despite the stiffness in them.

Yamato smiled warmly before he patted Roll's shoulder gently, "Roll-san, we have work to do. You stay here and fill in your mother on what's going on." he explained before he walked to the door, "Honno Kakusei!" he shouted, turning into Zyuoh Eagle before his wings grew out.

"...Huh. Super Sentai," Aphrodite blinked twice.

"Roll can explain!" Amu said as she jumped on his back before they flew off with a sonic boom.

"Ah! I thought they agreed to stop doing sonic booms over here?!" Mario yelped in the kitchen, "I'm going to have a stern talking to with that air base!"

"Bye!" Sela said, jumping out the window in a hurry.

"Uh...Roll knows everything," Tusk said, the only one leaving normally.

"...At least Tusk-chan is polite enough to not startle our host and leave properly," Aphrodite shook her head, an amused expression on her face.

* * *

Everyone in town was being knocked over by a strange blur of speed...only it was not Sonic this time. It was a tall Deathgalien alien going by. His body was colored in metallic grey, dark blue and pale magenta armor. Its heels were wheels in that began grinding against the asphalt. The monster had a large chest and arms and its head...looked like the engine block of an American motorcycle; with its face being the headlight, two eyestalks resembling the mirrors being his eyes which were just two blue crystals almost like tinted shades, and a 'gas cap' being his medal slot. His mouth opened slightly as he laughed at the poor people he knocked over and almost ran over.

"Move it, you slow meat bags! Outta the way! Move it or get run over!" he spoke in what could be called a teenage punk-like voice, "The great Yabiker-sama of Team Azald is here to run wild on your streets!" he began to hop in place as an engine revving noise went off from his body, "Get ready because the Game is starting!" he called out as the exhaust pipe on his right shoulder widened into a trumpet like bell, "Bwananananana!" he shouted as a loud trumpet solo came from his shoulder.

The sound wave washed over everyone as they tried to flee. As it washed over them, everybody stopped before looking up as dark marks formed under their eyes and their skin paled. They all developed looks of pure rage and anger.

"BWANANANANA!" one screamed before the others soon followed as they began to run around, trashing everything, some even began fist fighting with each other, throwing the entire street into violent chaos.

"Oh, I so love this game," Yabiker chuckled in glee as he looked around, seeing one of them managed to end up wearing a traffic cone and start beating others up with a used plunger, "But why do they always find a traffic cone and a used plunger?" he asked before shrugging, "Oh well, let's blow away common sense and inhibitions!" he cheered.

* * *

"Yabiker's horn has the ability to literally blow away common sense." Azald cheered, "With him, we've thrown entire planets of peaceful aliens into full blown chaos and self destruction. Humans are so far the easiest to effect! They are just hiding so many dark, nasty things!"

"I must say...despite the result, it's a fun power." Quval spoke, "It's so fun seeing them beat each other senseless. I wonder how many will kill others?" he asked gleefully.

"Oh look! One of them found an octopus!" Azald laughed, "Ha! He just shoved it in her pants!"

"Without their natural inhibitions, they go into a frenzy and self destruct." Ginis spoke, "How delightfully comical." he chuckled watching the scene.

"Oh! I promise a delightful show Master!" Azald chuckled.

* * *

"What the?" Leo asked as he and Sonic skidded to a halt, seeing the humans go crazy. "What are they doing?"

"I don't know...but it's not my kind of fun." Sonic replied, seeing some people hitting each other. "Welp. Time for work." he said blurring off and soon a blue blur went past each of the crazies and the next thing they knew, they were tied up. "Okay! Tha-AH!" he cried as Yabiker tackled into him as a blur.

"Get off my road, you wimp!" Yabiker shouted as he tried stomping on Sonic, who dashed away, "You think you can stop my party with that?! When they hear my Wild Noise, they'll all just go even more crazy!"

"So i just need to shut you up is what you're telling me?" Sonic asked.

"Oh...but can you is the question, shorty!" Yabiker taunted, flaunting the fact he towered over Sonic.

"Umm... Wow. That's _so_ original….its not like i fought things twice the size of Zyuoh King and still won." Sonic yawned, he then gasped as he was smacked upside the head by a baseball bat covered in barbed wire. "Ah...okay...cheap shot…"

"Who said I play fair like those other idiots!?" Yabiker asked, smacking him again.

"Sonic!" Leo called out.

"Wait! Those...are…" Daisuke called out catching up with Leo.

"More prey!" Yabiker spoke as Leo got in front of Daisuke, "Bwananana-nanana!"

Leo raised his hands, but felt no kinetic force from it, so it wasn't a physical damaging attack. Daisuke held his hands over his ears due to volume while Leo still had the headphones over his ears. Leo blinked twice, seemingly unaffected.

"...Wow. What the heck…" Daisuke blinked, before his eyes grew dark as he looked up and grabbed Leo's shoulder "Bwanana!" he shouted, belting him across the face. "Nanana!" he shouted as he ran off and began punching a pillar.

"Daisuke!" Leo shouted, not bothered by the punch to his face, "Oi Daisuke! Chill out, man!" he shouted, grabbing him and trying to stop him from punching the cement pillar. Daiskue then began punching Leo before pushing him away.

"Why...why isn't that one affected by my sweet Bwanana Noise?" Yabiker asked in confusion.

"Noise?" Leo repeated before he looked at the headphones, "I get it... These things kept me from hearing whatever power that is."

"I've got more where that came from!" Yabiker said before Sonic Spin Dashed into his back, knocking him away.

"Leo, I got him! If it's noise, then I can outrun it!" Sonic explained, "You stop your friend!"

"Got it!" Leo nodded, putting the headphones on before he went and grabbed Daisuke, "Daisuke, stop!"

"There he is!" Zyuoh Eagle shouted as the others finally arrived, Yabiker and Sonic moving around as blurs and crashing into one another.

"Guys!" Leo called out, "Quick cover your ears!" he shouted, doing the same for Daisuke.

"Huh?" the four blinked before quickly doing as he shouted.

Yabiker was able to unleash another sound blast that swept over everything before hitting the Zyuohgers. Luckily Tiger, Elephant, and Eagle were unaffected due to blocking the sound out in time, but Shark however…

"Bwanana-nana!" she shouted as she punched Eagle, knocking him down.

"Sela!" Elephant spoke as she tackled him next.

"She hit me!?" Eagle spoke surprised.

"It's...his...power!" Leo grunted, holding Daisuke down.

"Anyone who hears his stupid trumpet goes totally crazy and begins hitting everything!" Sonic added, avoiding another blast aimed at him.

"Sela...must...have still heard the noise pollution because of her ears!" Elephant complained as he tried to hold Shark in place, only for her to slap his helmet and knock him down into Eagle.

Eagle groaned as he pushed Elephant off, "Sela's a shark so her sense of hearing is very acute. She can hear things even underwater where noise travels differently." he grunted as he helped Tiger hold her in place.

"It is neat and weird how you just know so much about our biology!" Sonic said, holding Yabiker in place.

"You bastards are pretty tough, but lets see how you last at my maximum output! Bwanana Noise!" Yabiker declared, aiming his horn at the Zyuohgers.

"No thanks!" Elephant groaned as he aimed his Zyuoh Buster and shot directly into the horn.

However, the sound wave indeed came out stronger as it knocked all the blocky energy blasts away. The others held their hands over their ears in time as the sound wave washed over and pushed them all away. Shark whipped out her sword and began to use it to try to strike the others.

Daisuke laughed as he finally pushed Leo off. He then began punching the pillar again. Leo grunted as he got up before he wiped his cheek, making his eyes widen as he noticed there was a bit of blood was on his face...but not his own. Leo stared as Daisuke's knuckles were beginning to bleed from repeatedly hitting the cement pillar.

"Guess we got to stop him first…" Leo growled, looking at Yabiker while he pulled out his Zyuoh Changer and twisted the top.

 **=LION!=**

"Honno Kakusei!" he shouted, becoming Zyuoh Lion. He then charged as he held up his sword, going past the others as they held Shark...while her lone free arm had managed to grab a used plunger and was bashing Elephant repeatedly on the head with it.

"Have some more!" Yabiker shouted, blasting Lion...only for him to run through the noise. "What?!" he asked as he blocked a swing from Lion, "I can't even nail this guy! Stop making me look bad!" he shouted, swinging at Lion only for Sonic to block the bat.

The two then slashed Yabiker across the chest before kicking him back. Yabiker groaned as the two pointed their swords at him.

"Tsk...I'll be back you guys wait and see!" he spoke in a cliche style as he vanished in a green light.

"Eh?" both Mobians blinked as people began calming down.

Everyone blinked in confusion as to what they were doing. They were either breaking something, in the middle of fighting someone, tied up...or wearing a traffic cone on their heads. Daisuke stopped in confusion before wincing, holding his fist. Shark also stopped after a moment as she flashed back into a confused Sela, who was being held by Eagle, Elephant, and Tiger.

"What...what just happened? What did I do?" Sela asked.

"That's our line." Eagle complained, crouching down as they all let go of her.

"Ugh...Where did I get this?" Sela cringed as she dropped the used plunger.

"That's what I want to know!" Elephant demanded, having been the one it was used on.

"Poor Sela." Tiger sighed as she was holding her legs and was now patting them in a calming tone.

"Daisuke!" Leo called out, ignoring his friends, "Sorry...I stole your headphones." he said, awkwardly holding them up.

"Ah...gh…" Daisuke groaned, holding his blood covered right hand.

"Hey anyone know first aid?" Sonic asked, coming back with a medical box.

"I got it." Yamato said, taking it as he ran off to help.

"We'll go help the confused people." Amu stated, dragging Tusk and Sela off.

* * *

"I can't believe my splendid Bwanana Noise was stopped by them just covering their ears!" Yabiker shouted back on the ship, "It's a total disrespect to my pride!"

"Forget that. Just get back down there and drive the humans mad!" Azald complained.

"I can't...my pride forbids me from letting that insult past! I'm gonna drive those Zyuohgers mad and watch them kill each other!" he stated as Naria brought in a large tool box with the Deathgaliens' symbol on it.

"Here are the parts you requested," Naria spoke.

"Ah! Thank you, Naria! You're the best!" Yabiker beamed, "Now I'm gonna tune up and teach those jerks a lesson!"

"What an earnest player, Azald." Quval taunted.

"Shat up!" He shouted.

* * *

"So...thanks to Leo we know we can block Yabiker's sound ability with these," Tusk spoke as he put down five color matching MP3 players on the table, Amu already trying one on with a smile.

"Except…" Yamato muttered looking at Sela.

"What?" Sela asked with a sour look.

"It'd be better if you stay here." Tusk stated bluntly, "Your sense of hearing would only be a problem."

"No way! I'm not letting that jerk get away with what he did to me!" Sela countered, her pride compelling her to disagree with Tusk's logical point.

"But...we can't guarantee this will be enough to keep you from hearing." Yamato spoke up.

"Sela...you'd just end up going crazy again and...kinda...sorta maybe...slow us down." Amu said slowly while poking her index fingers together, "I mean...you wouldn't want him getting away again, would you?" she asked in worry.

"Then I'll just find some way to keep that from happening!" Sela shouted, walking off; Roll jumped out of the way, seeing the anger just emanating from the Shark Mobian.

"I really hope this doesn't end up like the last time you and Tusk-san caused her to become this riled up, Amu-chan," Roll noted, her ears going down in worry.

"H-hai…" Haseo nodded nervously, hiding underneath the table.

"This and that are different. Sela's pride is keeping her from accepting she'd be a liability in this fight." Tusk argued, "A Monster who fights using a sound who makes people go mad is the worst enemy for Sela. Her hearing is by far the strongest and she's one of our best hand to hand combatants."

"Logically...it is a bad idea." Yamato spoke, "I don't want to upset her...but after hearing him once, we couldn't do anything because of having to restrain her."

"Roll...how brave are you feeling?" Amu asked, making her ears shoot up in surprise and worry as to what that implied, "Now before you run away, hear me out. I'm just asking you to help make a string of events that will keep Sela-chan locked away in the house and keep her from following us."

"I don't know…" Roll admitted, "I mean, the opening is…"

"Roll." Amu spoke, grabbing her shoulders, "You remember that time we all tried to go out to that scary movie...and Sela followed us because we said she wouldn't like it. After she got over the terror, what was she like for the whole week after? Cranky! You know Sela hates being proven wrong. Do you want to deal with 'bites your head off' Sela for another week till a Deathgalien shows up?" she asked, shaking her very gently, "You got so freaked out, you refused to come out of a tree for that week."

"W-We agreed not to talk about that week…" Roll blushed.

"That's the point. Sela is our best friend no one knows her better than us. If we let her go and become Bwanana Sela again, she's gonna be snippy, and angry till she gets over it." Amu explained, "Roll, for the love of all that is our peaceful days...help us out here!"

"Also, Leo is kind of the only one who was able to overpower the monster...so...you know the damage to her pride will be worse." Tusk added.

"?!" Roll paled, "I...I may need to enlist Okaa-san and Nicole-chan for this...maybe Miyuki-chan and Tails-chan if things go sour…"

"I love you…" Amu sighed hugging her, "Now about Yabiker."

"Well, if we can get in close, I'm sure Yamato can just Gorilla smash him." Tusk explained as Yamato bumped his fists together while nodding, "Plus Leo will be good for some damage once he gets there." He added as Roll blinked and noticed they were minus one Zyuohger.

"Ano...Where is Leo-san, anyway?" Roll asked.

"Leo-kun made a new friend who got hurt by the Deathgalien." Amu explained with a smile, "Leo is showing off his best quality again. He's an amazing friend."

"He wants to help him. Leo feels bad because he ruined his hand because of him." Yamato added, getting Roll's attention, "Leo must feel terrible for leading him to Yabiker. As a musician, nothing could be worse than your hand being damaged." he explained, giving Roll the context.

* * *

Daisuke groaned as he tried to strum his guitar, only for his bandaged hand to twitch and make him drop the pick. The young musician groaned, feeling the pain course through his hand once more. It wasn't terribly shattered, but it was indeed broken as he learned at the hospital. It would heal fine with some time, but...his big audition was tomorrow. Leo looked with a sad look at his new friend. Every time he attempted to strum his guitar...it just hurt his hand worse.

"It's no good…" he groaned, setting his guitar down, "There's no way I can pass the audition like this…" he paused, "After all this time...I was so close."

"Daisuke…" Leo spoke, before he took a breath and put on a serious face. "You should go."

"What? Are you crazy? ...I can't go like this." he said, holding up his hand.

"You shouldn't give up like that!" Leo replied, "You have to go."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Daisuke shouted.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"Why do you think I was there...whose fault do you think this is!?" he demanded, getting up and in Leo's face.

"Mine." Leo said, simply surprising him.

"Huh...then why are you acting mad?!" Daisuke demanded, grabbing his shirt.

"I know you can't forgive me, and you can hit me all you want." Leo said calmly, slapping his own face for emphasis, "But you're still going to that audition! I'm not letting you throw away your dream!"

"What's the point in going?" Daisuke asked turning away, "I'm just gonna fail anyway."

"..." Sonic overheard the two as he leaned against the glass door leading to the terrace of Daisuke's apartment.

He followed because he also felt a little bad for the incident, if he had taken Yabiker away then Daisuke may not have harmed his hand. But he entrusted this matter to Leo, for the simple fact Sonic knew if anyone was good at knocking a person out of a slump...it was Leo.

"Listen, I seriously love that song of yours!" Leo shouted as he reverted to Mobian form with a roar, making Daisuke cover his ears.

Daisuke turned around before panicking as he saw the humanoid lion standing in his room. Leo walked forward calmly while growling slightly. "L….Lion?" he blinked as Sonic chuckled unlike everyone else he wasn't so worried about being seen by humans outside, that and realizing what happened was kind of funny.

"I love that song of yours and I ain't even human!" Leo pointed out, "There's no way real humans wouldn't!" he said, slapping his leg, "It's a huge waste to give up without even trying! That song you made was amazing, and you did it on your own!"

"..." Daisuke calmed down as he let those words sink in, "But...it wasn't me…"

"Eh?" Leo asked as he pulled out a familiar-looking object.

"I found this weird pick shaped like a Hedgehog...and ever since I got it, all my songs have been better...I could play better. With it, I had good luck… I bet if I had it with me...this never would have happened…" he spoke, gripping it in his good hand.

"Oi...that's Sonic's…" Leo spoke as he leaned in closer, "Yeah...that totally is Sonic's medallion!"

"Sonic?" Daisuke blinked confused.

"Yo." Sonic waved outside the window.

"Ahh a hedg….wait...you look just like…" Daisuke blinked, looking at the medallion and Sonic repeatedly.

"Let me?" Sonic asked, smiling gently as Daisuke gave him the medallion...and it quickly transformed into a blue and gold dual headed guitar, "Yep. It's mine." he smiled before the guitar turned back to its medallion form and was given back to Daisuke.

"Sugei! This thing really is magic." Daisuke awed.

"You said that before...What did you mean?" Leo asked.

"Ever since I found this thing...I've been playing better...I've been doing better." he explained, "People complimented me more on my songs. It makes me...better." he spoke, looking at it once more.

"This thing isn't magical like that." Sonic told Daisuke, shaking his head with a small smile, "It doesn't give you magic skills,"

"Then how would you explain it?" Daisuke asked.

"Simple. I never played the guitar before I got it." Sonic chuckled as the three all sat down to talk.

"Eh? You were a noob?" Daisuke blinked, surprised to hear that.

"Yep and the reason why is simple… I didn't play with my hands; I played with my _heart_. I didn't sing with my mouth; I sung with my _soul_. The medallion just helped bring out what's inside you, buddy." Sonic chuckled, "That's what it did. I mean, I sure think it's magical, but not in that way. If anything, it's something that connects me to my brother and sister. Man...we had one of the best bands ever in our world. I don't care what anyone says. When we played...my soul was resonating so greatly with them."

"Sugei…" Daisuke spoke as he understood what he meant. "So...it's magic because I was playing with something that has your Rock-n-Roll Soul in it."

"Now you see, Daisuke!" Leo spoke up, "Your music is great and it's all your own. Now you have to go to that audition tomorrow. I'll drag you there myself if I have to!"

"Or I can make you wait until there's one second left and-boom!-you're at the audition ready to rock." Sonic smiled.

"Either way, no matter what you're gonna be there and you're gonna give it your all." Leo spoke, "I love your music, so I'm not gonna let you give up without saying you tried." he said, "Come on Sonic, our bud needs his rest so he can give it his all."

"Hehe, that sounds like a great idea, Leo." Sonic agreed, standing up and leaving with him.

Leo then peeked back in, "You better be ready for tomorrow!" he roared, spooking Daisuke from the sudden volume.

* * *

The next day, the Zyuohgers and Mobians guests awoke for a brand new day in the Mori/Kazakiri home. Amu snapped awake as she smelled a familiar aroma, food. Food cooked by a certain new house guest.

"Dibs." Amu spoke as she blurred out of her room, fully dressed before anyone.

"Ah! Sonic! That you!?" Leo shouted, falling from his sleeping spot.

"No...can't say it was…" he grunted, woken up by the same noise, "Though...not bad I must admit."

"It's too early for your shouting, Leo…" Sela grumbled, poking her head out of the bathtub in the room, a blue sleeping mask over her eyes.

"You should get used to the noise. I suspect we'll be getting a lot of it." Tusk sighed, "I called Tails. He says the plan might not work."

"Why?"

"Said we might have miss-assumed that the Deathgalien won't upgrade itself...but I bet money on it being an idiot like the rest of Azald's team."

"Ano...You said that the noise came from a horn on its body, hai?" Roll asked as she exited the bathroom, dressed up for the day in a blue tee and jeans with yellow lightning bolts going up one leg.

"That's right." Yamato nodded, "It sounded like the noise a Bōsōzoku gang make with their air horns." he explained as the Mobians blinked in confusion to what he just said, "Oh right...your culture must have something different. In Japan we call Bikers 'Bōsōzoku.' They wear long white jackets with random Kanji on the back...and trick out their bikes in really weird ways."

"Hey, Leo, I'm going out. If you look for me, I'll be looking out for our bud." Sonic informed Leo before he speed off in a boom-like manner.

"Ahh earthquake!" Uncle Mario panicked.

"Sonic…" Tusk sighed.

"I saved the food!" Aphrodite informed from the kitchen before the sound of a frying pan meeting skull went off, "Amu-chan, down! No trying to snack before food is served!"

"Anyway, back to planning." Tusk sighed, "Roll's right about the horn. It should be our first target to keep the casualties to a low level."

"Hai," Roll nodded, "Then again...It may double as an exhaust pipe in which plugging it up could result in a breakdown in his internal systems or organs in which would require a complete replacement of some parts or organs. And if it's not, then the horn, if you plugged it, would blow up and caused mainly external but also internal injuries to the Deathgalien, giving you opportunity to strike." Tusk looked at her with a raised brow, "...What? I like reading those motorcycle and medical magazines at the bookstore near the cafe."

"Isn't that a textbook store for the local college?" Yamato corrected, "Roll, I think you've been studying a mechanic and medical textbook."

"Are we really trying to apply this stuff to alien biology?" Sela asked.

"It's worked before." Tusk pointed out, "And Roll makes a good point. However, I tried shooting it but his maximum sound output can knock projectiles back meaning we'd need to get in close to jam something into block the noise. Where in lies a secondary issue his...wheel...heels...he can move pretty fast...enough Sonic needed to at least try a little to keep him from getting away."

"We could have Tails build something to glue up the horns and use super tar or something to trap his feet." Yamato figured.

"The issue is...when he'll come back." Tusk reminded, "This is the first time I think we've seen a player...let alone a Team Azald one retreat."

"Hey minna Breakfast." Amu reminded, "I'mma eat it all~"

"Ah...I suppose we can figure this all out while eating." Yamato offered his own stomach growling.

"Did you wash your hands?" Aphrodite called from the kitchen.

"Oh right." Yamato nodded.

"Leo, you...he's gone…" Tusk noted, "He must have left with Sonic."

"They seem to be hiding a secret," Amu noted, "Sonic whispered something to him and then boom."

"Sela-chan, you wouldn't have happened to overhear what they were whispering, did you?"

"I don't listen to anything involving Leo. Besides, I was busy with my revenge plan."

"Is it Leo-chan based revenge or this that 'Deathgalien' thing that makes people act like those adorable little white rabbits I see on the TV that go 'bwah' all the time?" Aphrodite asked as she carried two large plates to the table.

"Deathgalien this time," Sela sighed, "I'm not letting him get me again. That's why I've found tons of things to block out sounds." she explained before pulling out a blue motorcycle helmet with thick padding within.

"Excellent idea," Aphrodite nodded, "But do you have a backup plan and then a backup plan for that backup plan?"

"Eh?" Yamato looked at the fox Mobian as she put plates on the table with her tail.

"Well, it's something my late husband used to say. 'When you make a plan, always make backups for even the backups,'" she explained, "I swear that from the very moment he woke up for the day, he already had a hundred plans set in motion based on what he did first when waking up."

"Back up plan…" Yamato muttered.

"Sonic would say the only plan we need is to win." Amu chuckled.

"That does sound like him," Aphrodite giggled as she put a plate of French toast sprinkled in a light coating of powdered sugar with blueberries before Amu with a few strips of bacon and sausage, "Though that will get him into trouble one day. ...Then again, he'd enjoy being in trouble if he found it fun."

"Enjoys?" Sela, Amu and Yamato questioned.

"He doesn't enjoy it; he's in love with danger." Tusk groaned, "That's just the kind of person he is, he's one of those types who are enamored with the thrill."

"And keeping it alive to the detriment of others…" Roll mumbled under her breath.

"So what are Sonia and Manic like in comparison?" Yamato asked out of curiosity.

"Oh Princess Sonia is the most spoiled and snobbiness person you'll ever meet." Amu chuckled, "Even the littlest chance of getting dirty makes her freak."

"Manic-kun is a skilled thief. If he would stop stealing from random people and focused more on those deserving his skills such a corrupt officials and the like, I would consider him a master thief," Aphrodite noted, "But I don't mind his antics. It's just a part of who he is and shouldn't be forced out of him. Now if he were violent and abusive like those Hinata Sou girls in this manga I read, then I'd have a few words with him."

"..." Tusk's eye twitched, reading about six robberies occurring last night. He slowly folded up the paper before chucking it out the window, "Yeah...it's all part of who he is…" he groaned, reverting to Mobian form and massaging the base of his trunk.

"I suppose that Sonic and his brother don't really embody the term 'Prince' do they?" Yamato asked, "They sound more like your typical aventures from a story. The two unexpected rogues who are dragged into saving the world due to plot and etc."

"They liked it...for about two months." Aphrodite sighed.

"Hm?" Yamato tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh Auntie, Roll, and Haseo lived with them when Zyuland was reborn. So if anyone knows them, better it's her." Amu smiled.

"She was almost Manic's mother by adoption, 'till a thief stole Manic off her front door." Sela groaned.

"If that no good thief had not been roboticized and blown up in a factory explosion done by Freedom Fighters, I would've shown him why you do not steal little children especially babies," Aphrodite smiled sweetly...all while everyone, Yamato included, back away from the mature fox Mobian and the crushed knife in her hand.

"I...think that one would require context...but...another time." Yamato chuckled awkwardly as everyone hid behind him, using him as a shield.

"Oh dear. How did this knife break?" Aphrodite asked, the dark feeling gone, "I'll pay for a replacement, Yamato-san. My humblest apologies."

"Don't worry too much about it. It's not like Me and Oji-san went out of the way to buy expensive stuff." Yamato waved his hands quickly.

* * *

"..." Manic, wearing a muffler, looked around as police cars went by; sighing, he took out today's score and put it down in front of a poorly intact orphanage. "Ah...I didn't even have time to exchange for this world's currency...but damn, they have some fast cops in this world." he smiled as he knocked on the door. "But this will get you guys through the year." he said as he jumped away from the door the moment he heard footsteps coming up to it. As he recalled, yesterday, a lot of folks went crazy and smashed the place up, even stole their money...and proceeded to tear it up. "...Hmm...I better keep an eye out for that weird noise again." he then blinked, seeing two faces, "Hey... That's…"

"And are you sure we got the proper shampoo, kyu?" Miyuki, wearing a veil, asked a goggle-wearing and muffler-covered Tails.

"Yes, I'm sure…" Tails sighed, "Great deal too. These humans are so weird making so many brands with the same effect, but the brand just means it costs more. Is that some kind of weird thing...or marketing genius?"

"Possibly the latter, kyu," Miyuki shrugged, "Though I will admit, they do smell wonderful at times, kyu."

"Hands up!" Manic said, pressing his fingers to their back, "Hand over the goods and there won't be any trouble, you clever foxes."

"Ok! Ok! We don't want any...wait...Manic?" Tails blinked.

"S-s-sup!" he greeted, his teeth chattering as his body from the waist down was covered in ice, his hands giving them thumbs up, "I...uh...might have not expected this…"

"...I told you no powers in public." Tails frowned.

"Gomen, but he shouldn't have surprised us like that, kyu," Miyuki stated as she snapped her fingers, causing the ice around Manic to disappear

"No...I will take that one as my bad...still...ah...cold…" he complained with a shudder as he took a moment to let his body warm up, "And in a place no man enjoys having be cold."

"Let me guess, you don't want Sonic and the others to know we found you, too?" Tails asked.

"Sonia?"

"Sonia…" they nodded.

* * *

"I told you I don't need to sleep." Tails frowned, being forced into bed by Miyuki. "I need to improve the engine, and then I need to finish analyzing the Cube Animals and the King's Credentials and discover an unique energy pattern to locate the final credential."

"Sleep would allow you to focus more energy on your tasks." Nicole spoke bluntly, "You haven't slept since last time Yamato came over and stared you into sleeping."

"Who's side are you on?!" Tails complained.

"In this instance...just my own." Nicole replied.

"...I am starting to think having Cube Kirin with you is doing something," Tails deadpanned, earning a squeak from the mentioned Cube Animal on Nicole's shoulder...wearing a tiny nightcap.

"He says young ones also need their sleep...no matter how smart and cheeky they are," Nicole translated, getting a few stares, "I paraphrased."

At that, the doors were opened as Sonia walked in, exhausted.

"..Oh, I forgot to set the security." Nicole blinked, "Good evening, Princess Sonia."

"On...second thought...growing boy needs his sleep," Tails spoke, "Good night, everybody!" he shouted, hiding under the covers.

"...ugh..too tired to care right now…" Sonia sighed a bit, "I am not here. I do not exist. That is an imperial order understand?"

"Acknowledged," Nicole nodded while Cube Kirin gave a yawning squeak before Nicole promptly looked to Miyuki, "I believe the door to here is malfunctioning. I will inspect it at once. If it is Deathgalien-related, please evacuate. If it is Tusk, Amu, or Leo-related, shall I handle it as per usual standards?"

"I guess, kyu," Miyuki nodded with a light yawn.

-flashback end-

* * *

"She's been moping for the past two weeks. I haven't been able to work at all." Tails sighed.

"Wait...it's been two weeks...huh, you think I would have noticed that." Manic muttered.

"So you were with her until two weeks ago?" Tails asked.

"Me and Mom-Mom Aphrodite not Queen Ma-but well, old scars got brought up, so she ran. I got to looking for her. Had to make detours and next thing I knew? Couldn't find Mom 2."

"And by 'detours,' you mean…" Tails trailed off.

"Yes. That kind of detour." he explained. "Told you, little bro, need to stop poking into the adults' business."

"Too easy." Tails chuckled to himself.

"Anyway, I'm glad she's alright at least." Manic said.

"So...then we know where everyone is...I guess." Tails muttered, going with the subject change, "Well...for now. For all I know, you'll poof away within the next few minutes."

"Yeah, I still got detours to make for some kids who need it, but tell Mom, Sis, and Bro to stay in touch." he said before digging into his pocket and tossing a Power Ring to Tails, "One of Bro's rings. I found it in a museum." he explained, "It fell into and lodged into a dig site. Can you believe it?!"

"With how everyone got ejected from the Link Cube like water out of a fountain...yeah." Tails muttered as he pocketed the ring. "Ho…" he started before he and Miyuki blinked at him, already being gone.

"...Where did…" Miyuki began before shaking her head, "Know what? I think I may have a good idea, kyu…"

"...Window?"

"That or the front door, kyu."

"Either way, still rude not to at least say goodbye."

* * *

"How's it going?" Sonic called out, freaking out Daisuke.

"Ah!" Daisuke yelped as he turned around, "Dude!" he shouted, "Oh...god...man, that was not cool, Hedgehog."

"Sonic." he corrected, "I'm above all my fellow hedgehogs, I'm the fastest thing alive: Sonic the Hedgehog." he smiled, "Besides, I'm your biggest fan."

"Oh...thanks…" he nodded after taking a moment, "Daisuke...nice to meet you, Sonic." he bowed his head awkwardly.

"So you pumped?" Sonic asked.

"Oh…" Daisuke blinked, taking out the medallion and handing it over.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked curious.

"I can't use it with my hand like this...ah. Don't misunderstand...I want to go." he corrected, noticing Sonic raise a brow, "But...a guitarist can't used a multi-pointed pick unless he can use his full hand to change which tip is being used." he explained logically, "I'd be stuck to holding the pick between my fingers in one way...I'd have to use a regular one to play to my full ability." he explained, holding his bandaged hand.

"Keep it for luck." Sonic explained."I still gotta thank you for taking care of it for me." he smiled, "Let's work together. You hold on to the medallion and i'll support you in rock-n-roll spirit, ok?"

"Ah...thanks Sonic." He nodded, "Hehehe...you know it's weird...you and Leo ain't even humans but you're some of the best buds I've ever had."

"I have that effect on people." he smirked.

"You're a cocky one, ain't ya?" Daisuke laughed lightly, tapping his shoulder with his good hand, "Thanks man." he sighed after a second.

"If you really want to thank me, pour your all into your audition and win or lose, keep racing," he said as he fist bump him, "I'm gonna make sure you can play to your heart's satisfaction."

"Thanks…" Daisuke nodded.

"Hey, Sonic! I brought you Aphrodite's breakfast like you asked." Leo said, barging in.

"Ah! How did you...?"

"Sonic made a copy of your key." Leo explained as he set things up on the table in the middle of the apartment, "Oh! She made extra. Daisuke! You gotta try this! This is some of the best cooking you'll ever have!"

"Yeah it is!" Sonic agreed "Come on, man! Dig in!"

"Oh...thanks." Daisuke nodded as they sat down at the table as they set up the food.

"I had to make it here slowly so the food didn't get messed up, I hope you appreciate that." Leo said, punching Sonic's shoulder.

"Sure. It feels like years since I last had her cooking, so thanks for being careful, Leo," Sonic chuckled.

"Is it that good?" Daisuke asked.

"Buddy, if everyone was in the middle of a war, it's a good bet that the moment the two sides smelled her cooking, they'd drop it all just to eat it," Leo chuckled.

"I wish that was true with all combatants. But he's not wrong, it's how we stopped all the small squabbles with us and our friends when we were all kids."

"Honto?" Daisuke raised a brow as Leo put the last of the food on the table, revealing it to be French Toast with a light sprinkle of powder sugar and cinnamon with blueberries, creamy butter, and maple syrup.

"Oh, she outdid herself with this one." Sonic cheered, taking his plate.

"I know right."

"Umai!" Daisuke shouted, taking a bite while they talked, "This is awesome! This is really awesome!"

"Told ya." the two Mobians smiled as they ate together.

"This is the best breakfast I've ever had." Daisuke spoke.

"Hm...hey, Daisuke let's turn on the TV it's to quiet in here." Leo said, munching on his breakfast in Mobian form with Sonic.

"Hai…" he muttered turning the little TV on to the news.

=Yet another robbery last night in a string of strange cases that leave Metro Police stumped= a News Anchor spoke as Sonic blinked.

"Manic." Leo spoke as Sonic sighed in agreement.

* * *

Yabiker smirked as he stood on a tall building having finally returned. "You stupid humans! I'm gonna show you why you never mess with Yabiker-sama! Get a load of my Bwanana-nanana noise...Version 2!" he spoke as the bell of his horn grew larger and gold in color. "BWANANANANA-NANANAA!"

With that, an even larger sound blast washed over the city as cars skidded to a halt. People began shouting and going mad once again as they began going wild once again. People began breaking things, fighting and, once again, some began doing the randomest of things in the process.

* * *

"Hm?" Amu blinked as the Mobian's tails all shot up once again. "Aha! I knew it! That's why I didn't wear a ribbon."

"He's back early." Sela complained.

"Sela." Tusk sighed, "We went over th-!" he grunted as she shoved an entire piece of French Toast into his mouth.

"Eat your breakfast, Tusk." she frowned before turning around to the other girls currently present, "And incase any of you were thinking of gettin' in my way…" she then pulled out one of Yamato's climbing ropes, "Think...again."

"Ahah! But, Sela, you forget I'm needed on the battlefield." Amu smiled.

"Yes...I need a club to beat Yabiker senseless." Sela said, reverting to Mobian form and revealing her full set of shark teeth, making the girls all hold one another in fear, "So...who's first?"

"I feel like I should stop this...but even I am not that dumb." Yamato sighed. "So instead, Minna especially Sela ikuze!" he ordered.

"Understood." Sela said, already tying up Amu and lifting her over her shoulder.

"I am not into this sort of play~!" Amu cried. "Roll! Auntie! Help me!?" she begged, only to see them already tied up, "Unfair!"

"You would not believe how hard that is on them," Sela sighed wiping her forehead, "Their figures make it so difficult...but boy once you get them they are stuck there."

"...Honestly, I haven't been tied up like this in a long while," Aphrodite admitted, "But, Sela, dearie, could you next time use a square knot for the ones on the wrists? They chafe."

"Why do...oh...nevermind. I can figure it out," Sela blinked, putting two and two together.

"Auntie, you crafty one you." Amu cheered.

"Okaa-san…" Roll blushed as she looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hah…" Yamato sighed as he undid the knots, setting them free, "We're heading out." he spoke simply like anyone leaving the house.

"Good luck," Aphrodite smiled.

"The address to the cafe is on the fridge. Love you, Okaa-san," Roll noted as she packed up the last of her video equipment before running out after Yamato.

* * *

Yabiker laughed as he watching the humans go at it. "Hahaha...Where do they get the cones and plungers!?" he laughed at the people he drove wild with his power, "This entire section of town is now slaves to my Bwanana-Nana noise!" he cheered before a red blured tackled into him and took him into the sky, "LET GO!" he cried.

"Okay." Zyuoh Eagle spoke, letting go.

"Wait...no! NOT LIKE THIS!" he cried before crashing down in a parking lot. "Ugh...that was unfair…" he groaned, getting up as Eagle landed there. The others arriving in Mobian form as Eagle reverted to Yamato.

"Okay, we know the plan, right?" Yamato said as they all took out their headphones and put them on.

"Matte!" Sela spoke as she pulled out a silver scarf before wrapping it around her face to cover her ears, taking her friends by surprise. She then pulled out the blue motorcycle helmet and put it on over her head and the earphones. "My sound proofing is prepared!" she shouted, pointing at a real motorcycle.

"Sela…" Amu corrected her by pointing her hand over at Yabiker.

"You guys mind hurrying up!?" Yabiker complained, standing back up.

"Shut up."

"This might take care of sound, but can you even see?" Yamato asked, waving his hand infront of Sela.

"I can see fine." Sela said, slapping his hand away as she turned toward Amu to her left, Amu quickly pointing her to Yamato on her right.

"If...you say so…" Tusk muttered, unsure of this plan. "Anyway let's just take care of this guy."

 **=EAGLE~SHARK~ELEPHANT~TIGER!=**

"Honno Kakusei!" they all called out transforming, only ZyuohShark still had the motorcycle helmet on over her Zyuohger helmet.

"I ...can't tell..did she get her helmet?" Tiger whispered.

"I think I can see it behind the visor," Eagle replied.

"HURRY UP SO I CAN MAKE YOU WEAR TRAFFIC CONES AND SMACK EACH OTHER WITH USED PLUNGERS DAMMIT!" Yabiker stomped his foot.

"Just for that...I'm gonna stomp him to death." Elephant said as they all pulled out their swords.

"Alright, then take this mah version 2!" Yabiker said as he aimed and charged up his sound blast, "Bwananana-nananana!" he roared unleashing it as the Zyuohgers ran through it.

After a few seconds, Eagle, Elephant and Tiger stopped as their headphones began sparking before exploding off their helmets. Shark stopped and looked back at her friends who were left standing in place.

"Uh…" Eagle groaned as markings formed under his eyes behind his mask.

"Ugh…" Elephant groaned as the same happened.

"Auh…" Tiger did the same.

"Guys...guys?" Shark asked in worry.

"Bwanana-nanana!" they all shouted as they began swinging around randomly. Tiger and Elephant slashed Eagle across his back, only for the Red warrior to turn around and slash them both, knocking them back.

"Eh?!" Shark complained, seeing that as the three began fighting. "Please tell me Roll isn't recording this?"

* * *

"Huh...he did upgrade himself...Tusk owes me money." Tails sighed, watching via a cam in the helmet Sela used.

* * *

"Ah...the Deathgalien is back." Leo spoke as his tail shot up as the trio walked out of Daisuke's apartment, "That bastard...I'ma beat his metal face in."

"Yeah. We already know the key anyway." Sonic smirked.

"That's right, which means we got nothing to worry about, I got this." Leo smirked.

"Oh...Your tails are doing that thing again." Daisuke said as Leo's longer tail lifted up.

"Yeah. That guy who made you bust open your hand is back." Sonic said, "But we got him handled."

"How?"

"Simple: you gotta be louder."

"Yeah!" Leo roared, making the apartment building rumble, "I'mma stop holding back my voice!"

"You...you've been holding back?" Sonic blinked, surprised.

"Of course, Pops is a businessman and he showed me a trick to control my volume, Ma doesn't know it." he explained as things suddenly made sense in Sonic's mind.

"And yet you're still the quietest in your family."

"He's _quiet_?!" Daisuke blinked.

"No one likes to talk of the time Leo's mom got mad." Sonic shivered.

"That bastard is mine!" Leo smirked as he walked off.

"Oh wait!" Daisuke said as he gave Leo the headphones he was wearing, "Here...use these." he smirked.

"Oh...thanks." Leo smiled.

"Come on, Daisuke, you got an audition to get to." Sonic reminded. "Leo, I'm gonna let you enjoy this one on your own. I'm going to where the music is."

"You got it, Sonic! I'll take that bastard down in no time!" Leo cheered, "You make sure Daisuke gets to his audition with no problems!"

"Who do you take me for?" Sonic replied as they raised their arms and tapped their forearms together.

* * *

"Bwanana!" Eagle shouted as he punched Elephant across the helmet.

"Nanana!" Elephant shouted, tackling into him.

"Guys stop!" Shark called out only for Tiger to punch her across the helmet, cracking the visor.

"Ah...mou!" Shark complained.

"That just leaves you left blue one." Yabiker stated pointing at Shark, "I'll blast you up close and then watch the four Zyuohgers tear each other apart!" he said aiming at her, "Get ready to be driven crazy!"

"I found you now, you noisy punk!" Leo shouted as he arrived, making Yabiker turn to him, "I've had enough of your no rhythm noise pollution!"

"Nani?!" Yabiker shouted.

* * *

Daisuke sat in a green room for the people who were out to audition. He was currently using medical tape to keep his fingers closed over a guitar pick. Sonic sat across from him, cringing from understanding the pain he was feeling. Sonic took a second before he walked over to him.

"Hey...can I see that medalion real quick?" he asked.

"Sure." Daisuke said pulling it out of his jacket pocket.

"Thanks." Sonic said as he turned it into a guitar, "Here...use this."

"Eh...but isn't this yours?" Daisuke asked shocked.

"It's one time only, man. Your hand is hurt...so let this baby make up a little for it. It will let you play the song in your heart." he smirked with the fingers of his other hand crossing, "Think of it as a little handicap."

"Oh...I'm not sure I get it...but thanks." he nodded, taking it, "I promise to give it back right after."

"I know you will, man." Sonic chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Make sure you save tickets for me and Leo once you go pro."

* * *

"Daisuke, I'm gonna put these to good use." Leo spoke as he put the headphones on before he reached down to the MP3 player as he turned it on and waited for the music track to begin.

"Leo?" Shark asked.

* * *

Daisuke took a deep breath as he stood in the sound booth, Sonic giving him a thumbs up from the door. Daisuke held up the borrowed guitar as he took a moment to adjust to it's build, it's weight, and get a feel for the strings tensile strength. He had to admit...this guitar was perfect, everything seemed perfect for him. He then strum the strings as the sound echoed through his very being. He took a deep breath, his hand may still hurt but...it was feeling less, and his nerves and worry melted away.

* * *

Manic froze as he heard a guitar riff, "...There you are, bro." he grinned, running to where he heard it.

* * *

Sonia blinked, hearing the same sound , "...We found a reason to play again, huh? ...Okay. Playing always cheered me up!" she smiled before running off as well.

* * *

Daisuke opened his eyes as he got a thumbs up from the people holding the audition and from Sonic. He nodded before he strummed a guitar solo while shaking his head. He winced a few times but he powered through and let his song play.

* * *

Leo raised his head as the same song played on his headphones. Leo breathed in, letting the music overtake him. "rrrrr...RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared, sending out a shock-wave that shook the very ground.

Yabiker backed away from the shockwave as it shook his entire body. Leo then crouched down on the ground as his fingers grinded against the road. He then took off in a mad sprint.

"Leo, headphones won't be enough!" Shark called out in worry.

"Time to drive you wild!" Yabiker shouted, aiming and unleashing his Bwanana Noise.

"SHUT UP!" Leo roared at his maximum volume, unleashing a sound blast that overpowered Yabiker's.

"Nani!?" Yabiker gasped at seeing that happen as Shark gasped.

"I don't wanna hear any more…" Leo grunted as he jumped into the air, " _Of your Nasty noise_!" he shouted as he punched Yabiker in the face and caused his metal face to crack as oil-like blood escaped from the wound. The Deathgalien cried in pain as he held his face stopping the flow of oil/blood.

"Leo's loud mouth overpowered his noise." Shark spoke in utter shock.

"Bastard! I'm not gonna let anyone be louder then me!" Yabiker shouted, blasting his Bwanana Noise again.

 **=LION!=**

"HONNO KAKUSEI!" Leo roared while unleashing another sound blast, overpowering Yabikers.

"Nanto?!"

"All I wanna listen to is…" Lion roared, unleashing another sound wave from his voice, "Is Daisuke's…" he roared as he grew his claws, "MUSIC!" he roared, exceeding his previous roars while slashing his claws at Yabikers horn, destroying the weapon and leaving only little strips of metal as remains.

* * *

Daisuke grunted as he finished his set with a gasp for some air. He didn't know when he held his breath, but now that he finally finished he felt like he could breath in air. It was the sweetest breath of air he'd taken. Sonic looked on with a smile as he started clapping. Daisuke smirked and bowed to the reps before he walked off to greet his new Mobian friend.

"Did you get it all out?" Sonic asked.

"Ahh. Thanks for the support."

"I wasn't the only one." he said as Daisuke noticed a pair of green and magenta hedgehogs.

"Yo, dude. That was a sweet song."

"Oh...more Hedgehogs...Are they your friends?" Daisuke asked.

"We're siblings...and we're a band." Sonia added.

"No wonder you have such a sweet guitar." Daisuke smiled, "Once again thanks for the loan, Sonic." he said, giving him back the guitar.

"You gave us a nice song to listen to, so now we're gonna give you and the city a special concert."

"Awesome…" Daisuke smiled, knowing this was gonna be good.

"We got a song, bro?" Manic smirked.

"Yeah. I call it _Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger_." he smirked as he held up his guitar. "Come on, guys, our audience is waaaitting."

"Oh yeah." Manic and Sonia smiled as Sonic blurred off, taking them with him.

* * *

"Grr!" Lion growled as Yabiker cried in pain.

"Ah…?" the others all blinked, regaining control.

"Wha...what happened?" Tiger asked as she realized she was jamming a used plunger on Elephant's mask.

' _First Sela now Amu…'_ Elephant thought, both his eyes twitching madly.

"Did we get hit?" Eagle asked at the bottom of the dog pile.

"Believe it or not...Leo beat him by screaming really really loud." Shark said as she took off her helmet, revealing her normal one on underneath.

"...It's simple but effective. Only Leo would make it work." Eagle sighed as Lion chuckled.

"Whoo hoo! We're in time." Sonic smirked, arriving with Sonia and Manic.

"Oh Sonic!" Lion cheered, "Daisuke do great?!"

"Like you even had to ask." Sonic said, "As a reward, I'm gonna give him a special song." he said before taking out Caliburn, "Leo, use this to do my part in this fight."

"Wait, Knave, no no n…" he started before he was tossed to Lion.

"Sonic, what are you…" Eagle blinked in confusion before Manic summoned a gold and silver drum set, Sonia a gold and silver piano keyboard, and Sonic's faithful guitar.

"It's the Underground come back party! Let's go for a wild return with our new number _Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger_!"

"Let's go, guys!" Lion ordered as everyone formed around him just as Roll arrived with her usual stuff.

"Savvanah no Ouja!" Lion started first as he swung around Caliburn as lightning rained around him, "Zyuoh Lion!"

"Ozora no Ouja!" Eagle shouted whipping around his Eagriser as it sparked fire around him, "Zyuoh Eagle!"

"Araumi no Ouja!" Shark shouted as she did a backflip as water surged around her, "Zyuoh Shark!"

"Shinrin no Ouja!" Elephant stated stomping the ground causing it to crack and glow green, "Zyuoh Elephant!"

"Setsugen no Ouja!" Tiger shouted spinning around causing a sudden blizzard, "Zyuoh Tiger!"

"Dobutsu sentai!" Lion shouted as the others posed around him, "ZYUOHGERS!" they all roared as their teams crest formed behind them with thunder striking caliburn's blade.

"And that's our cue." sonic smirked snapping his fingers as manic hit the drums as he strum the guitar the sound seem to echo through the country. "Off in the distant sky, flying freely through the air" Sonic began to sang.

"What's with the singing?!" Yabiker complained, "Ah forget it no time to worry about my rep! Moebas!" he shouted as they were summoned from the coins.

"Kono hoshi you…" Lion roared as he ran his hands along the mane on his helmet, "Namerunayo!"

" _With their gaze locked on distant hopes_

 _Shining brightly on the faces of children."_

The team charged through the grunts, Lion slashed his way past them using Caliburn before he charged at Yabiker the two clashing weapons before Lion spun around and slashed his leg.

" _Eagle!, Shark!, Lion!, Elephant!, Tiger! Instincts awakened!_

 _The ultimate champions, Zyuohger!"_

"Yasei Kaiho!" the Zyuohgers minus Lion shouted as they all transformed.

Tiger roared as she slashed the Moeba's with her claws before she jumped and kicked one of the grunts. Shark grabbed a swing from one of the Moeba before she spun it around and kicked it into one of it's friends. She then charged foreward and into several of them as Tiger fired ice blades from her claws.

" _With their wild powers_

 _Protecting their kind here on earth_

 _The unstoppable victors, Zyuohger!"_

Eagle swung his arms around knocking the Moaba away with his wings before he spun around and jumped upwards into the air. Flying Moeba's tried to shoot the hero down only for him to spin around as a flaming drill and through all the flying grunts. Elephant grunted as he kicked five with one swing of his mighty legs sending them flying away.

" _Burning hotter than than the sun_

 _Their hearts are unstoppable, Zyuohger!"_

Yabiker and Lion clashed weapons only for Lion to slide under his legs. Yabiker blinked and turned around only to get slashed across his chest making him stumble back. Lion grunted as he stepped forward and kicked Yabiker into the chest. Lion roared as he slashed the Deathgalian across the chest several more times before slashing his bat out of his hand.

" _Tell me now, have you ever heard_

 _About this world and its ancient past?"_

Eagle and Tiger slashed through the Moeba with their swords. The two stood back to back before spinning around one another and swinging their sword whipping up fire and ice in a tornado that lifted the grunts high into the air.

" _A time when people and animals walked hand in hand_

 _And helped each other through life"_

Elephant and Shark held up their guns as they began charging energy. The two roared as they pulled the triggers. The blasts escaped as images of Cube Shark and Elephant that crashed into all the grunts clearing them away.

" _Eagle!, Shark!, Lion!, Elephant!, Tiger! Beasts Unleashed!_

 _The kings among beasts! Zyuohger!"_

"Ha!" Lion roared clashing weapons with Yabiker again as the two pushed one another back. Yabiker roared as he backed away as the others joined in cornering the the Deathgalien grunted as he backed away before he blurred forward and around them.

" _Let your wishes ring out_

 _As you dash across Mother Earth!"_

The Zyuohgers all grunted as Yabiker crashed into all of them, knocking them down. Lion roared, getting up as he charged into and tackled Yabiker. The two began pushing against one another before pushing each other away.

" _Conquering land, sea, and air now, Zyuohger!_

 _They're as strong as they are kind"_

Lion held up Caliburn as the others put their hands on his shoulder, causing a burst of energy to escape the sacred sword's blade which formed a lion made of thunder.

" _Their hearts are the symbols that they're champions"_

"I'm tired of the stupid noise that comes out of you!" Lion roared, swinging the sword and sending the Lion forward, crashing into Yabiker and causing an explosion that sent him stumbling away, the Dathgalien groaned as his entire body was covered in electricity.

"Minna, let's end this for good!" Lion roared.

"Honno Kakusei!" Eagle shouted, pushing his mask up making him beef up as he transformed. "Jungle no Ouja! Zyuoh Gorilla!"

"Sanjou~!" Tiger cheered, posing next to him.

"Whoa! Yamato beefed up!" Manic shouted, seeing the new form.

Gorilla jumped as Elephant leaned back before the red warrior landed on his knees. Tiger and Shark held him in place as Lion grew his claws on his right hand. Gorilla roared as he absorbed the energy of the others as Lion scratched his claws across Caliburn. Gorilla's fist began glowing with red energy as Caliburn was covered in a yellow aura of lightning. Gorilla formed a giant fist of raw red energy as Lion held Caliburn up as a bolt of lightning came from thin air and struck the tip of the sword.

"HA!" the Zyuohgers roared as Gorilla punched his energy projection fist forward. Lion slashed his sword down and fired a yellow energy slash that split into three more. All the attacks hit at the same time, overloading Yabiker's body.

"Bakana!" Yabiker cried as he exploded.

Gorilla jumped down as the others all breathed. Gorilla broke the silence as he roared and banged his chest like the wildman he becomes in this form. Lion roared along with him as the two testosterone filled heroes let it all out.

"Finally…" Shark sighed, rubbing the sides of her helmet, "All this loudness was giving me a headache…"

"WHAT?" Roll shouted, "SORRY! I PLUGGED MY EARS WITH WAX BEFORE GETTING HERE! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Auughh…" Shark groaned.

"Roll!" Tiger shouted as she made a motion of Un-plugging her ears.

"OH! OKAY! ARIGATOU!" Roll thanked as she removed two balls of wax from her ears.

"Guys help!" Elephant complained as Gorilla grabbed him and Lion into a manly group hug, "Gorilla mode makes Yamato too manly for my liking!"

"Just don't steal a banana from him, Tusk," Sonic snickered.

"Gomen, gomen. I can just feel the power up so much in this form," Gorilla chuckled, flexing his arms for emphasis.

"Aw, so you missed our song, Step-Sis?" Manic asked.

"I could read your lips, so I managed to 'hear' the words to it," Roll replied before hearing a familiar sound, "And cue my favorite part of the day."

"This medal is infused with Ginis-sama's cellular energy." Naria spoke as she slotted the medal into Yabiker's head. "Please try not to waste it." she spoke, backing away before the same process happened.

" **Thank you, Naria!"** Yabiker roared, growing to 50 meters in height.

"...Dude...D...Does this happen all the time?" Manic asked, looking at Sonic.

"How...she just...what?" Sonia nearly fainted.

"Near as we can tell, the coin the green lady, Naria-san from what they always say, puts inside the Deathgaliens when they're defeated once is infused with the power of their boss Ginis." Roll explained.

"And it seems it has the power to not only revive the recently deceased but cause massive expansion of cellular walls and power augmentation." Gorilla added, walking up to them.

"And this is the part that Roll loves best," Tiger giggled.

"Huh?" the two siblings asked as Roll ran off to a safe distance.

"Yamato, you're the leader here." Sonic smirked, patting his arm before shaking his hand, "Man...them biceps are hard." he chuckled weakly.

"Minna, let's roll out the Cube Animals!" Gorilla ordered, banging his chest loudly.

"Zyuoh Cubes!" the five shouted as the Cube Animals came out, growing to their giant size.

"Kita!" Roll cheered as the Cube Animals raced across the road, "The Zyuoh Cubes have come out for another great Giant Battle!"

"Let's take this wannabe Bōsōzoku down Cube Gorilla!" ZyuohGorilla roared, piloting his Cube animal.

Cube Gorilla roared as it's Wild Cannon fired, unleashing shot after shot on Yabiker, making him stumble back and into a building. Gorilla then pushed itself up with its arms and folded back into cube form before slamming into the Deathgalien's chest. Yabiker cried, backing away even more as Gorilla transformed back while shouting and banging its chest with its powerful arms.

"As since his debut, Cube Gorilla is a fearsome one in battle! Though...I have to ask this…" Roll sweatdropped, "How are the buildings always fixed so fast after they're destroyed on a near-daily basis?"

"Ya know...I ask myself that too." Sonic muttered, making Roll squeak and turn to see the trio standing by her, "I guess Tails was right...this country is so used to these things...they are just fast on the fixing."

They all looked back as Cube Elephant and Tiger attacked Yabiker, making him back away again.

"Yamato, let's take this guy down!" Tiger cheered.

"Let's make him pay for making us act all crazy!" Elephant added.

"Wakata!" Gorilla roared as they twisted their cubes.

"Ah! Here it comes! Here it comes!" Roll cheered, "The almighty Jungle Master!"

 **=YON~GO~ROKU! ZYUOH~WILD~!=**

"Zyuoh Wild kasei!" the three pilots shouted as Zyuoh Wild landed and held up its firearm.

"...Okay, I'll bite. What just happened? It's like they turned into a totem pole robot or something," Manic blinked a few times.

"That's Zyuoh Wild. Kind of a new robot. Before this, their main was Zyuoh King using Eagle," Sonic informed, "This guy is a major powerhouse though, while King seems more weapon based."

"Very true. Ah! And here comes Yabiker with a charge!" Roll noted as Yabiker turned into a blur, dodging the shots of the firearm, "Ah! He's using his speed to dodge Zyuoh Wild's shots! This feels annoying when it's on the other end!"

"He moves too fast!" Tiger complained.

"I have an idea!" Gorilla roared, standing up as he pulled out Cube Eagle, "Eagle, lend Leo and Sela your power!" he said as it chirped and flew out.

Everyone watched Cube Eagle fly out before shooting at Yabiker, keeping him from getting away. Eagle flew around Lion and Shark, who roared in understanding as they jumped into the air.

"Eh? Is this…? It is!" Roll gasped, seeing Eagle, Shark, and Lion go through their square rings, "I thought that they needed all three, but sugei! Here he comes! The King of the Cube Animals with three Cube Animals and two Zyuohgers!"

 **=ZYUOH~KING~!=**

"Kasei Zyuoh King!" Shark and Lion shouted, piloting the mecha.

(cue: Dobutsu Gattai Zyuoh King theme)

"Feels weird not having Yamato in here," Shark noted.

"But this means double trouble for this nasty noise bastard!" Lion shouted, "You're not gonna drown out my Rock-N-Roll ever again!"

"Two on one! Ah! There goes Yabiker again, dodging Zyuoh Wild's shots but is tripped up by Zyuoh King!" Roll cheered.

" **Gah...unfair...How can you guys do that!?"** Yabiker groaned as he got up.

"We don't want to hear that from a Deathgalien!" the five Zyuohgers and other Mobians shouted in unison as the two mecha's punched Yabiker in what should be his nose.

" **Gah! What did I trigger?!"** the Deathgalian asked as Wild punched him in the face repeatedly with boxer skills before King then charged and slashed him across the chest.

King slashed Yabiker again before Wild aimed and fired at the alien point blank, making him stumble back. Yabiker roared and swung with his bat, only for King to block with its kingsword. Wild charged as it punched Yabiker in the chest, making him back away as sparks rained.

"They've got him on the ropes!" Manic cheered, "Come on! Give him the building!"

"The building?" Sonia and Roll repeated.

"They don't have a giant chair," Manic defended, earning a sigh and facepalm from the two.

Zyuoh King moved to grab a building, only for Wild to stop it and snort as if in disappointment. Wild then pointed its fist at Yabiker, making King bow its head in apology.

"And it seems that Zyuoh Wild likes fairness in a fight," Sonic chuckled, "Sorry, Bro. No hitting the guy with a building today."

"That or they don't want to cause more damage to the city then needed," The girls muttered.

" **Why you…"** Yabiker growled as his horn aimed at them, " **TAKE THIS! BWANANANANANA NOISE!"**

"Ah! He can do that at giant size!?" Roll yelped, quickly shoving her wax back in her ears.

"NO YOU AIN'T!" Lion's voice roared from King and amplified to the point the city streets shook and glass shattered. Zyuoh King ran through the sound blast before slashing at his shoulder, cutting the horn and disrupting the noise generation, "Your fancy horn can't make noise if its bell is broken like that, huh?" Lion asked as the noise came out soft and weak.

"Oh! Good move, Zyuoh King!" Roll cheered before Yabiker picked up the broken part and whacked Zyuoh King with it ala an uppercut, "Gah! He actually thought of grabbing the broken part for a makeshift weapon?!"

"Teme!" Lion growled as Zyuoh King backed up.

"Zyuohgers," a familiar voice spoke before Cube Kiriin appeared and fired energy beams at Yabiker.

" **Ah! Gah! Oi, my horn!"** Yabiker yelped as one shot blew his makeshift weapon apart.

"Oh Nicole, just in time to bring in the little guy." Sonic smiled as she appeared next to them.

"Good job, Kirin!" Gorilla said as Zyuoh Wild helped King back to its feet.

"...That was the little orange thing I saw on Nicole's shoulder the entire time I stayed with Tails, isn't it?" Sonia asked.

"Hai," Roll nodded as Nicole appeared by them.

"You saved us, little guy!" Lion thanked as the two Mecha stood side by side, "Let's finish this with a double whammy!"

"Okay!" Tiger cheered.

King grabbed Cube Kirin as it transformed into Bazooka mode while Zyuoh Wild held up its fists as they began glowing.

"Kita! Hissatsu waza time!" Roll cheered, "And this time it's a double whammy! Yatta!"

"Kirin Bazooka Zyuoh...FIRE!" Shark and Lion shouted, aiming their weapon as it charged a large ball of energy.

"Wild Rocket Knuckle!" Gorilla Elephant and Tiger shouted as Zyuoh Wild aimed both its fists.

Zyuoh Wild clapped its fists together into a hammer fist that it fired as a spiraling rocket punch. It collided with the Kirin Bazooka's blast and merged into a giant spiralling energy cone. Yabiker gawked as the combined attack hit and tore through his body. The Deathgalien groaned before looking up at the two mecha as they turned away as the alien finally gave in and fell to his knees.

" **When you have a bike ralley in my memory…"** Yabiker spoke, " **Make sure it's a big one!"**

"YATTA!" Roll cheered as Yabiker collapsed in an explosion, "And another victory by Zyuoh King with the Kirin Bazooka and Zyuoh Wild!"

"Whoa...so...that happened," Manic spoke with a whistle.

"And Roll...Sonic, does...does she always do this?" Sonia asked.

"Every time there's a giant battle," Sonic replied, "So once every week, I guess."

"Once...every week…?" Sonia repeated.

"Twice if one of the enemy generals shows up and Yamato has to have an epic fist fight with him that levels half a forest." Sonic added with a chuckle.

' _I am so glad that I turned off the camera before Sonia asked her second question,'_ Roll thought.

"...What is wrong with this planet?" Sonia paled.

"Alien invaders, demons, super robots, about a new invasion every few years, a new magical danger every year." Sonic listed, "From what I hear, it's like a goddamn miracle the humans are still a species." he chuckled.

"...Can we go back to Mobius, please?" Sonia asked.

"Nope. The cube's broken...Tails told me." Manic said, "Well...not told exactly. More like I figured that if he's here and still not out of here, that meant the cube broke. Plus..there's five of you guys...but six cubes, so one's missing."

"Wow."

"C'mon. It's common sense. If five of those cubes made Yamato and them super heroes, why would there be five when there's supposed to be six?"

"And there's my Nii-san's hidden depths," Roll giggled with a smile.

"It help me plan a lot of robberies." he said with a grin. "Hey, should we check on Daisuke?"

"Yeah, his results should be in." Sonia said as she and manic grabbed sonic who blurred off.

"Daisuke!" Lion roared as Zyuoh King marched off down the city.

"Leo!" everyone shouted.

"...Who's Daisuke?" Zyuoh Eagle blinked as he landed with the others, their Cube Animals shrinking down.

* * *

"Daisuke!" Leo shouted as he caught up to his guitarist friend.

"Oh...Lion." Daisuke noted, turning to face him.

"So...how'd it go?" Leo asked as he stopped in front of him.

"I didn't get it." Daisuke sighed.

"Eh?" Leo blinked, "Gomen!" he shouted, getting on his knees and bowing to him, "It's all my fault." he sighed as he sat up, "Alright...hit me to your heart's content!" he said, closing his eyes.

"I'm not gonna hit you." Daisuke smiled as the two ignored the group of Mobians and single human who arrived to watch them.

"Eh?"

"You were right. I was happy I came. I would have regretted not coming." Daisuke smiled before he took out a card, "After they made their pick, the head honcho gave me this business card and told me to call them next time I make a new piece." he smiled.

"That's great!" Leo roared, making Sela hold her head.

"I'll be sure to call you once I get my next song finished." Daisuke smiled, Leo smiled and put Daisuke's headphones on him as everyone realized what he was about to do.

"Leo...no...no no no!" Sela begged.

"SUGEI!" Leo roared, shaking the ground with a powerful shockwave. Sela's eyes rolled back into her head as she groaned while reverting to Mobian form.

"Sela!?" Yamato panicked, as the shark girl just flopped around on the park ground. "Sela...Sela?!"

"And Leo just probably popped her eardrums," Tusk cringed.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Manic, Roll, and Sonia asked loudly, having stuck wax in their ears the moment he inhaled.

"Wimps," Sonic smirked. "Now all that's left is mother."

"Oh right...your Kaa-san is still missing." Yamato remembered as he lifted Sela up in his arms.

"It be a bit easier to relax if the Queen was here as well." Tusk added, "She could also know something about the King's Credentials that we don't."

"Like do they really make us kings...or you get the point." Amu corrected herself.

"We must never ask." Tusk said, looking at Leo.

"I think we should...at least while Leo's not around." Amu countered, "I don't want no more responsibility than I already got."

"Of course you would ask just to get out of working…"

"Well if it the King's Credentials and they all work in unison, wouldn't we need to be all in a unison agreement?" Yamato asked.

"Ah, quite the conundrum would you not say?" Caliburn chuckled softly, keeping an eye on the faces of the paling Tusk and Amu and committing them to memory.

"All things aside...I hope mom is doing okay...wherever she landed." Sonic muttered, looking at the sky.

"...She'll be okay. She's the queen after all," Roll assured.

"Yeah...still this is a rather unpredictable world. I mean imagine if she's not even here on this island nation." Sonic sighed a faint bit of worry.

"True, but being separated from one another in big distances hasn't stopped you, your siblings, or the queen before," Roll pointed out, "Even if it's a completely different world, you'll find each other again. Just like finding Manic-Nii and Sonia-san."

"I'm sure we'll find her soon, Sonic-san." Yamato agreed.

"Yeah until then, Sonia, Manic you too need to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

* * *

"My babies!" Aphrodite cried.

"Death hug." Manic and Sonia groaned, feeling their spines about to break.

"Aw~" Yamato smiled, enjoying the scene before his oxygen was cut off by fabric and the light snuffed out by fabric and large soft mounds, "?!"

"Oh~! Thank you-thank you-thank you-thank you~!" Aphrodite rapidly thanked, giving Yamato a hug.

"Hai, hai, it's okay…" he spoke, albeit muffled, "Ara...she's not as strong as they made it seem."

"You have Gorilla strength. Of course she can't bear hug you to death." Tusk pointed out.

"But she can smother hug him to death," Sela pointed out, seeing Yamato's arms flailing as his head was turning blue all while completely unnoticed by the completely ecstatic happy mother Mobian fox.

"A-Auntie! That's my job!" Amu exclaimed.

"Hm?" Aphrodite blinked twice before looking down, "Oh!" she let go and Yamato nearly fell over, "Gomen nassai, Yamato-chan."

"It's...o...okay…" he gasped for much needed air, "Really, it's fine." he sighed, taking a deep breath of air.

"It's a Sakurai Family method of expression," Nicole explained, "They tend to convey their moods through hugging, having a different hug for each emotion. Judging from the time, her obliviousness to your loss of oxygen, and the pressure of the hug, Lady Aphrodite was beyond euphoria in terms of happiness and gratefulness."

"Oh. That's good…" Yamato nodded, "As long as everyone is happy."

"At least you've got gorilla strength. The one time she did that to me, I was put on bedrest for a nearly-broken spine," Tusk frowned.

"Tusk's dad gave her a good earful," Sela spoke as Aphrodite shivered while she hugged Manic from behind with wide eyes, "Tusk's dad is very old school and can be kind of...cranky." she explained, seeing the look on Yamato's face.

"Cranky nothing. He was close to calling a legendary March," Aphrodite gulped, a far off look in her frightened expression.

"Legendary March?"

"Think of a charge in the form of a fast march that is known to level trees as thick as skyscrapers," Tusk compared, "I suppose Father is considerably more protective of me since I'm not as tall as a normal Elephant Mobian."

"Tusk's dad is super tall and scary," Amu explained, "Tusk is a runt, so he's our height."

"But we all love him no matter how tall he is," Roll noted with a smile as she walked out of the cafe's kitchen with a platter of drinks.

"Truthfully...I think I'm better off...Father can't enter restaurants and the Palace even had to make some doors taller to accommodate him during meetings." Tusk explained, "Me however...I can walk into the library with no problems."

"So Tusk's dad is overprotective of his child." Yamato smiled, translating it, "Even on Earth Elephants are incredibly protective of their young, so much so that getting close to a child is borderline suicide."

"Still...can't help but love Mom Two's hugs," Manic chuckled as he cracked his back before putting an arm over Sonic's shoulder, "And glad to have my Bro back, too!" he whispered, "I need dude time after being around Mom Two and Sis for so long…"

"You'll get plenty of that with Yamato and Leo around." Sonic replied, taking a sip of his drink. "And we got a fun world to enjoy till we find that final cube."

"We should get back to that soon." Yamato spoke.

"I would like to go home. I already miss Mom, Dad, and Jiro." Sela sighed.

"I miss my mom, too…" Amu pouted sipping her drink, "But...it'll all be fine once we find the last cube and go home. Till then, let's try and enjoy Earth a bit longer. There are tons of stores I have yet to give my money too."

"You mean Yamato's money." Tusk corrected as Yamato slumped and smacked his head on the counter at the reminder.

"My savings…"

"Amu."

"Uh oh," Amu tensed, her tail nearly going up.

"You've been spending Yamato-san's savings at various stores?" Aphrodite asked, her hand clamping down on Amu's shoulder as a glint appeared in her eyes.

"...Look, Deathgalien!" Amu, shouted trying to run only to be forcibly sat back down, "Oh...I'm grounded, aren't I?"

"Oh no no no no. Being 'grounded' is too lenient. Yamato-san, how much has she spent of your savings since arriving here?" Aphrodite asked.

"Its nothing. Let her be...besides a bit silly for an adult girl to be grounded at this age." Yamato chuckled.

"Yamato-san…"

"Ah...last time, she made a dent of 9,000 plus yen…" Yamato sighed in defeat, "It's really no problem, I'm helping you guys out I don't mind spending a bit of my money to help you."

"Roll, is she working here when it opens?" Aphrodite asked.

"Cafe opens tomorrow."

"Good. Amu, your paychecks go straight to Yamato-san until you pay back how much you owe him," Aphrodite informed, "There is being grateful and then there is mooching." she bowed to Yamato, "My apologies for my Shield Daughter's actions in the loss of your savings. While we are grateful for you giving up bits of your savings, it was disrespectful of how much Amu has spent. We will make sure to pay you back for the excess amount spent by her."

"Ah no really I'm fine with it…" Yamato replied.

"It's no good. Aphrodite-san has made up her mind. She won't let it up." Tusk explained, reading a new book bought for the cafe as he drank his drink, "Besides Amu's always been like this. She always tricked me into doing her homework, and Leo into doing her chores when we were kids. The only ones who could call her on her nonsense where Roll and Sela."

"Of course, now Tusk is better at it then us." Sela added, Roll nodding in agreement.

"Wait. So you own this place?" Manic asked.

"She does," Tusk pointed at Roll, "I'm just her accountant."

"Sweet. Any jobs for an in-house band?" Manic asked.

"Of course," Roll smiled.

"Manic...and Job?" Tusk muttered, "It's the end of the world."

"Kidding! Anyway, we play for free." Manic said, as he headed for the door, "I'll be back to visit."

"Wait! You don't know wh…" at that, Manic held up the advertisement card for the cafe, "When…"

"Later, Mom Two, Sis, Step-Sis, Bro, and Zyuohgers." he smiled leaving.

"We'll see him now and again." Sonic shrugged. "And definitely know what he's doing if we read the morning paper."

"Ano...what about Sonia?" Yamato asked.

"I'll be staying in with Tails and Miyuki."

"You mean you will be staying with Tails-chan, Miyuki-chan, and Nicole-chan…" Roll began before an indignant squeak went off, "...and Cube Kirin-chan?"

"I guess if they count." Sonia shrugged. "I'll be there whenever you girls need some girl talk." she waved, leaving next.

"Alright then...that's...that." Yamato shrugged.

* * *

 **ON: YEAH! ROCK-N'-ROLL!~**

 **Z0: Whoo~ that was fun.**

 **SZ: Whoo~! That was great!**

 **GT: *Covering ears* THAT WAS LOUD!**

 **O.N: and we're back readers for good, sorry again its just Kyurangers and Build and the finale of Ex-aid were very distracting...very distracting.**

 **GT: That and we were distracted by real life, too.**

 **O.N: yeah and i was distracted by grand order…*hears yelling* woman shut up and go to your counseling therapy like i commanded! Anyway we reunited the band, now so far only one missing is Queen Aleena the more things change the more they stay the same.**

 **Z0: Indeed, we have a lot of things to begin.**

 **O.N: now to make up for it here's Eggman!**

* * *

"Finally we're back." Eggman panted landed his ship after escaping prison, an asteroid field, and a black hole or two. "Now we can plan...We will have vengeance!"

"Vengeance!" Thunderbolt shouted as other Mobians were seen in the back.

"How lucky were we for the rest of the Eggbosses to be in the same jail?" Orbot asked.

"About as lucky as being in front of that ruined temple? Also shut up, Meg." Cubot stated, a pair of glasses on his face while having a small 'ball' chin.

"No…" Eggman said, kicking Cubot into the distance, "Just no…Eggbosses explore!"

"Yes, Lord Eggman!" they all spoke up.

"Ah~ Now that's more like it...wah!" Eggman cried as a booby trap snared his leg.

-line break-

"Hmm..." Cubot and Orbot looked at the sight of a...whale attacking a dragon made out of water?

"So...this is something, right?" Orbot asked, taking pictures before zooming in on a red humanoid figure in the distance, "Too small to figure...but it might be useful."

"Shut up, Meg."

"Ugh."

"...I know this…" Eggman blinked, "Thunderbolt, bring in Lien-Da! Also zap Cubot, I really hate this voice..."

"Shut up, M-" Cubot began before Orbot smacked him upside the head, "Good morning USA~! I have a feeling that it's going to be a beautiful day~"

"It's...it's more tolerable." Eggman grunted as he waited for who he called over, "I'm waiting!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" a voice complained as a female Mobian Echidna walked over, said female wearing a black jumpsuit. "What is it, fatman?"

"The sun is shining with a smile on its face!" Cubot went on.

"Translate. It's in your people's language." Eggman ordered.

"...Racist," she sighed, looking at the scriptions, "...Seven Chaos Emeralds, the seal, god of destruction...free him and the world will end."

"..." Eggman grinned, "God of Destruction?"

"Oh good heavens…" Orbot sighed, "We're gonna unleash it...aren't we?"

"Gonna? I'm already on it!" Cubot said, banging on everything.

"Anything else I should know...you know like a magic sword that kills it?" Eggman asked, "Or like what's the deal with the red Moby Dick?"

"It's impossible to destroy that thing, just handling and sealing it. It's a god, you idiot. Gods don't die easily. Besides, it only won using the Chaos Emeralds when it wasn't at full power. So if it gets all seven and becomes its perfect form…"

"Yes, my perfect form." Cubot said, "I can't wait to absorb all seven...Do you hear me, Chaos Emeralds! We're coming!"

 ***CLANG***

"Alright...so...the whale?" Eggman asked as Orbot lowered the shovel he pulled out from Cubot's half-buried form, "I don't want no damn surprises."

"I don't know. It says nothing about the whale. It's probably gone. Besides, it says only a king among kings can control it."

"Well I doubt such a thing even exists, so… I'm not seeing any negatives." Eggman smiled, "Alright, bust it free."

"Fine." she shrugged, "Your funeral." she whispered as she messed with some symbol, making them glow.

-space-

"...hmm?" Ginis blinked, "Waking up." he spoke as he stood up.

"Ginis-sama/Owner?" the three Deathgalien bosses asked their master.

"Haha…." he chuckled very softly in a dark and ominous tone, "Hahahah-hahaha-ha!" he cackled, "I feel...a wonderful game shall soon begin. One...I don't want to miss, one I must have a part in." he spoke, holding up his hands, "I...want...it." he said, crushing several coins in his hand.

"What shall I do? Ginis-sama, command me." Naria bowed.

"Naria...I'm going to give you an energy signature. Find it, discover what its source is, who has found it, and report back to me immediately as soon as you do." Ginis ordered, "Quval, you shall take over games for now. Send in some real tricky ones and keep the Zyuohgers busy, so they don't spoil this game. Azald...once Naria comes back...go back with her and muscle your way to getting what belongs to me."

"Whoo hoo!"

"Game...Start." Ginis smirked.

To be continue next chapter!

* * *

 **O.N: ...oh...no….**

 **GT: To quote a Minion: Aw poop.**

 **SZ: Ah crap baskets.**

 **Z0: That poop has hit the fans, let the big guns be busted out.**

 **O.N: NEXT TIME!**

* * *

 **Jikai Monarchs of Mobius!**

Sela: What...haven't we heard all this before?

Deathgalien: Soon my beutiful little Cannibali Bulb shall grow and eat all life on Earth!

Yamato: Sela remember when we talked about something important?

Roll: Why does it have to look like a rose?

ZyuohShark: You've done it now teme, you've really pissed me off by wasting this important day to me!

Chapter 8: The Endless Day!

-end-


	8. The Endless Day!

**Disclaimer: We own nothing as usual. Super sentai belongs to Toei studios and Shotaro Ishinomori, while Sonic The Hedgehog belongs Sega and Yuji Naka. As per norm OC's belong to who they belong too.**

* * *

 **The world still has much to discover, but with the hearts of five connected, the world can discover these things, for those five shall protect it with a roar of victory.**

 **(begins Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger opening theme)**

 **Haruka oozora e jiyuu ni habataku**

 **Kibou mitsumeteru shounen no hitomi**

 **Eagle, Shark, Lion, Elephant, Tiger, Honnō Kakusei!**

 **Saikyou no ouja Zyuohger yasei no PAWAA de**

 **Chikyuu no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

 **Zettai teki shousha Zyuohger taiyou yori mo moeru**

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Zyuohger!**

* * *

"Dobutsu Gattai!" Zyuoh Eagle roared as his Cube Eagle folded up along with Cube Shark and Lion.

 **=SAN~NI~ICHI! ZYUOH~KING~!=**

"Kasei, Zyuoh King!" Eagle Shark and Lion shouted in their control chairs.

Standing a few city blocks away was an already grown kaijin whose body was seemingly made from plants. It had a deep dark green cloak that was almost black covering its torso and closing near the front as coat tails hung around its waist and legs. Its cloak opened near the center of its chest to reveal its coin slot and black chest armor above that. Red tubes linked to its head which was a black color and its lower jaw drooped down and melded to its neck, leaving it as a creepy open maw ending in a large sickly green teardrop shaped gem. The top of its jaw looked normal with sharp yellow teeth and green-ish glowing eyes, rose petals grew from its head like long hair...or a really weird hood that dropped down to the shoulders where two large roses twice the size of its head decorated. Two leaves poked from the roses like shoulder capes as thorn covered vines hung down with it's green arms, even it's fingers looked like vines as well. The monster helt some watering can like weapon which ended in a pike like bladed tip and a bladed arch over the neck of the can.

" **Red, Blue, Yellow...** _ **just**_ **three colors only? Not nearly elegant enough!"** The Rose themed Deathgalien shouted in complaint of the Mecha's coloring scheme. " **Try adding this as a bit of an accent!"** he shouted, grabbing a steel electricity tower and ripped it from the ground, making its cables flail around while sparking, and chucking it at Zyuoh King who blocked...but the cables began swinging around and tangling around its back.

"Ah!" The Zyuohgers cried as electricity raced throughout King stunning the three pilots.

" **Ohohohoho! Now that is truly beautiful!"** The Deathgalien laughed mockingly at Zyuoh King.

"Ah! What a shocking upturn! Zyuoh King is entangled by electrical cables and being electrocuted by them!" Roll exclaimed, recording the giant fight as per norm, "...Wait." she tilted her head, "How is it still generating electricity when it's completely severed from the other lines?"

"That's what I want to know…" Shark grunted.

"It's the residual charge of the tower…" Eagle grunted, "The cables can hold a decent charge long after being severed and Zyuoh King must be...conductive!"

"It explodes?!" Lion freaked.

"That's combustible," Shark deadpanned.

"I thought that was the smelly pile in that isolated place in the gardens back at the castle."

"That's compost."

" **Ohohoho! The bickering of small children minds. That is a beauty of amusement."** The Deathgalian laughed at them.

"I'll show you something Beautiful!" Eagle grunted, grabbing his controls as he took control of King.

Zyuoh King raised its arms and snapped the cables again as the tower was crushed and tossed away from the buildings. Zyuoh King grabbed its sword as he charged at the Deathgalien.

"Boy...This must be killing you, your brother, and your mom," Sonic noted as the Deathgalien let out a frightened yelp at what just happened, "I mean, the bad guy has a _rose_ motif, your mom's favorites."

"Please stop reminding me," Roll deadpanned, "Oh! Zyuoh King appears to be winding up for its finisher! Though...is it just me or does it feel like stock footage every time we see it in action?"

"King Sword! Zyuoh Slash!" The three pilots shouted as they inserted their changers back into the control cubes.

King slashed its sword as it dealt a triple slash to the Deathgalian colored in the three primary colors of the robot. It cried in pain before falling back while sparking from the energy surge to its body, unable to properly fight back.

" **Oh the beauty! I hate to admit it, but what a beautiful way to go out!"** The Deathgalien cried waving goodbye as it exploded.

"Oh thank goodness they blew it up at last," Roll sighed in relief, "I couldn't take another minute of seeing roses used so cruelly."

* * *

"We're home!" Yamato called out as he helped Roll bring in her stuff.

"Ah...I'm starving!" Amu called out happily as everyone was walking in and relaxing, "Hey, it's kind of early but what about lunch!?" she asked the others excitedly, "Or Brunch as it were!" she smiled noting it was still fairly early in the morning.

"Hmm...I have been wanting to try some new recipes from the western hemisphere of this planet Okaa-chan and I found online," Roll noted.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered in agreement.

"Roll, call up your mom and let's all go eat!" Leo cheered.

"Hai, hai, hai. She should be running the cafe today so I'll try that first," Roll noted as she walked over to the phone.

"I think I'll pass." Sela spoke, "Yamato, can I use that desk in Oji-san's studio?"

"Huh…? Oh sure, there's no problem with that." Yamato muttered.

"Thanks." she smiled while walking off.

"Maybe I should make a light snack for Sela-chan before we go to the cafe," Roll noted under her breath.

"Don't worry about me, Roll!" Sela called back from inside the studio, "I got some snacks hidden in your pantry where Leo could never find them. Don't worry about me. I'm an expert at taking care of myself." she then peeked back out, "Also...if you want to keep something from me, think it." she teased good naturedly while pointing at her ears, "Go out and have fun with the others Roll, I'll be fine."

"Ano...okay, Sela-chan," Roll nodded.

"Come on! Let's go before the commuter traffic hits heavy!" Amu smiled, already used to the bustling streets of Tokyo.

"Let's get going." Tusk smiled as they all stood up before…

"Hnn!" the Mobians all paused as their tails shot up again.

"Deathgalien!" they all shouted as Sela came out after them.

"Ikuze, minna!" Yamato ordered.

* * *

The Zyuohgers along with Roll and Sonic made it to the industrial section away from people. Before all of them stopped mid-step, skidding across the ground.

" **Yoohoo!"** the Rose themed Deathgalian greeted, already giant.

"It's already giant?!" Shark shouted.

"Hey, Roll, aren't roses your mom's favorite flower?" Sonic asked.

"...I'm going to go set up my equipment," Roll's eye twitched before stomping off, grumbling, "Lousy, no-good rotten aliens making a mockery of Kaa-chan's favorite flower…I thought they were supposed to be rock-like aliens or something like that..."

"Let's take him down fast." Eagle ordered, holding up his Cube Eagle as Shark and Lion joined him.

"Dobutsu Gattai!" Zyuoh Eagle roared as his Cube Eagle folded up along with Cube Shark and Lion.

 **=SAN~NI~ICHI! ZYUOH~KING~!=**

"Kasei, Zyuoh King!" Eagle Shark and Lion shouted in their control chairs.

"Konnichiwa, minna~!" Roll greeted, all set up, "Zyuoh King stands once more against another deathgalien! ...Though I wish it wasn't a rose-themed one."

" **Red, Blue, Yellow...** _ **just**_ **three colors only? Not nearly elegant enough!"** The Rose themed Deathgalien shouted in complaint of the Mecha's coloring scheme. " **Try adding this as a bit of an accent!"** he shouted, grabbing a steel electricity tower and ripped it from the ground, making its cables flail around while sparking, and chucking it at Zyuoh King who blocked...but the cables began swinging around and tangling around its back.

"Ah!" The Zyuohgers cried as electricity raced throughout King stunning the three pilots.

" **Ohohohoho! Now that is truly beautiful!"** The Deathgalien laughed mockingly at Zyuoh King.

"Ah! What a shocking upturn! Zyuoh King is entangled by electrical cables and being electrocuted by them!" Roll exclaimed, recording the giant fight as per norm, "...Wait." she tilted her head, "How is it still generating electricity when it's completely severed from the other lines?"

"That's what I want to know…" Shark grunted.

"It's the residual charge of the tower…" Eagle grunted, "The cables can hold a decent charge long after being severed and Zyuoh King must be...conductive!"

"It explodes?!" Lion freaked.

"That's combustible," Shark deadpanned.

"I thought that was the smelly pile in that isolated place in the gardens back at the castle."

"That's compost."

" **Ohohoho! The bickering of small children minds. That is a beauty of amusement."** The Deathgalian laughed at them.

"I'll show you something Beautiful!" Eagle grunted, grabbing his controls as he took control of King.

Zyuoh King raised its arms and snapped the cables again as the tower was crushed and tossed away from the buildings. Zyuoh King grabbed its sword as he charged at the Deathgalien.

"Boy...This must be killing you, your brother, and your mom," Sonic noted as the Deathgalien let out a frightened yelp at what just happened, "I mean, the bad guy has a _rose_ motif, your mom's favorites."

"Please stop reminding me," Roll deadpanned, "Oh! Zyuoh King appears to be winding up for its finisher! Though...is it just me or does it feel like stock footage every time we see it in action?"

"King Sword! Zyuoh Slash!" The three pilots shouted as they inserted their changers back into the control cubes.

King slashed its sword as it dealt a triple slash to the Deathgalian colored in the three primary colors of the robot. It cried in pain before falling back while sparking from the energy surge to its body, unable to properly fight back.

" **Oh the beauty! I hate to admit it, but what a beautiful way to go out!"** The Deathgalien cried waving goodbye as it exploded.

"Oh thank goodness they blew it up at last," Roll sighed in relief, "I couldn't take another minute of seeing roses used so cruelly."

* * *

"We're home!" Yamato called out as he helped Roll bring in her stuff.

"Ah...I'm starving!" Amu called out happily as everyone was walking in and relaxing, "Hey, it's kind of early, but what about lunch!?" she asked the others excitedly, "Or Brunch as it were!" she smiled noting it was still fairly early in the morning.

"Hmm...I have been wanting to try some new recipes from the western hemisphere of this planet Okaa-chan and I found online," Roll noted.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered in agreement.

"Roll, call up your mom and let's all go eat!" Leo cheered.

"Hai, hai, hai. She should be running the cafe today so I'll try that first," Roll noted as she walked over to the phone.

"I think I'll pass." Sela spoke, "Yamato, can I use that desk in Oji-san's studio?"

"Huh…? Oh sure, there's no problem with that." Yamato muttered.

"Thanks." she smiled while walking off.

Yamato stared into the studio as she entered before getting a piece of paper and a pencil. Sela then sighed as she began writing something in the written language of the Mobians, which Yamato was just learning from Tusk and Roll. He learned they could read Japanese and English on Earth...because well...they had those, too. But Mobius had a universal written language all species, clans, and kingdoms use to communicate with one another. Apparently it was taught in their equivalent of grade school.

* * *

Quval laughed as he held a hand up to his 'mouth,' "They're such imbeciles. Thanks to the effects of Hanayaider's Nightmare Perfume, they'll be stuck within a repetitive dream without a clue."

The four looked at a screen, showing the five Zyuohgers just outside of a building, all fast asleep. Some of them were even mumbling what they were saying after defeating the dream giant monster. The screen showed Sonic was flat on his face, knocked out, while Roll was fast asleep, holding onto a post of the building in her rest in a tight hug.

"Yeah, but where's your Player? What's he even doing?" Azald snorted, banging his fists together.

"Oh, he's preparing for the Game, I assure you," Quval chuckled as the screen changed to show the rose-themed monster was in some sort of enclosed space, laughing while watering a growing bulb of sorts the size of a water tower's container, "The most vicious carnivorous plant in the entire universe, the Cannibali Bulb. Considered to be outlawed in over eighty-seven galaxies due to its voracious appetite and for having caused the extinction of the Carnoso Sapiens of Planet Nyama...and the planet itself since it was a living planet made of flesh and meat."

=Ah! My lovely, how big you're getting!= Hanayaider laughed as the bulb began to grow even bigger =With my Nightmare Perfume, I've trapped all the peons of this planet in a neverending dream, a nightmare of always repeating one thing every single time! It's so deep that they'll never be able to leave!=

"And as they dream, the Cannibali Bulb will continue to grow, until…" Quval began to laugh at that as Naria tapped something on her board and the screen changed to show what happened to Planet Nyama, earning a mad cackle of glee from Azald at what happened.

"Amusing!" Ginis chuckled, "If your plan is a success Quval, it would ensure a complete victory for your team." he smiled as Azald gawked in realization that it'd be his loss if this worked.

"Thank you very much, Ginis-sama." Quval bowed in gratitude, but everyone failed to notice Sela twitch slightly.

* * *

"..." Sela stopped writing as she heard a sound...it sounded mechanical, at first but it developed into something...a cry? She put her hand to her ear in confusion, "Huh?" she blinked before she stood up and ran over to her friends/roommates, "Did you guys hear that?!"

"Huh…?" Yamato blinked.

"What was that?" Leo asked as everyone else tilted their head confused.

"There was a shout, like someone was hurt and needed help." Sela explained how it sounded to her fine tuned ears.

"Help?" Roll repeated, tilting her head.

"Maybe it was just something you could hear with your ears?" Amu countered calmly.

"But it was so loud, you all should have heard it!" Sela countered not so calmly.

Before anyone could reply, the Mobian's tails all shot up once again.

"Deathgalien!" Sela shouted.

"Let's go!" Yamato ordered.

* * *

The Zyuohgers along with Roll and Sonic made it to the industrial section away from people. Before all of them stopped mid-step, skidding across the ground.

" **Yoohoo!"** the Rose themed Deathgalian greeted, already giant.

"It's already giant?!" Shark shouted.

"Hey, Roll, aren't roses your mom's favorite flower?" Sonic asked.

"...I'm going to go set up my equipment," Roll's eye twitched before stomping off, grumbling, "Lousy, no-good rotten aliens making a mockery of Kaa-chan's favorite flower…I thought they were supposed to be rock-like aliens or something like that..."

"Huh?" Shark blinked after hearing Roll, "Wait...didn't we already...?"

"Let's take him down!" Lion cheered as they summoned their cube animals.

 **=ZYUOH~KING~!=**

Zyuoh King landed before Hanayaider, the rose themed alien looking Zyuoh King up and down.

" **Red, Blue, Yellow...** _ **just**_ **three colors only? Not nearly elegant enough!"** The Rose themed Deathgalien shouted in complaint of the Mecha's coloring scheme. " **Try adding this as a bit of an accent!"** he shouted, grabbing a steel electricity tower and ripped it from the ground, making its cables flail around while sparking, and chucking it at Zyuoh King who blocked...but the cables began swinging around and tangling around its back.

"Ah!" The Zyuohgers cried as electricity raced throughout King stunning the three pilots.

"Wait...haven't we heard all this before?" Shark spoke up in confusion as the others overheard her via shared comlinks.

"This _does_ feel like I've done it before…" Roll noted.

"No time for that! Hurry up and take care of that thing already!" Elephant countered.

" **Ohohoho! The bickering of small children minds. That is a beauty of amusement."** The Deathgalian laughed at them.

"I'll show you something Beautiful!" Eagle grunted, grabbing his controls as he took control of King.

Zyuoh King raised its arms and snapped the cables again as the tower was crushed and tossed away from the buildings. Zyuoh King grabbed its sword as he charged at the Deathgalien.

"Wait…" Eagle spoke up, "I feel like I've said that before…" he spoke up before he and Shark looked at each other, "And then when we beat him, he says…"

"I hate to admit it, but what a beautiful way to go out!" Eagle and Shark spoke in unison.

"Eh!?" Lion gawked.

"That...does sound really familiar." Tiger added as Roll nodded in agreement.

"Hey...now that you say it, today has been feeling really Deja Vu-y." Sonic added.

"Anyway...for now, let's just defeat him." Eagle shook his head.

"King Sword! Zyuoh Slash!" The three pilots shouted as they inserted their changers back into the control cubes.

King slashed its sword as it dealt a triple slash to the Deathgalian colored in the three primary colors of the robot. It cried in pain before falling back while sparking from the energy surge to its body, unable to properly fight back.

" **Oh the beauty! I hate to admit it, but what a beautiful way to go out!"** The Deathgalien cried waving goodbye as it exploded.

"Ah he said it!" Eagle and Shark shouted.

"He actually said it!?" Lion, Tiger, Roll and Elephant all shouted.

Everyone in civilian state walked down the street from where they just blew up Hanayaider. Everyone looked confused as they failed to notice golden dust rain around.

"There's no doubt about it!" Sela shouted, "Something really weird is going on. We keep repeating the same hour of the day."

"Like that movie Yamato showed us on Netflix about the guy trying to get to his wedding in one hour!" Sonic spoke up.

"So we're all trapped in some kind of illusion then?" Tusk shouted in confusion.

"That's it! It has to be! Like some nightmare that never ends." Sela spoke up giving her thoughts on it.

"A never ending nightmare?" Roll paled.

"We're stuck here fighting that Rose thing over and over again…" Sonic shook his head.

"..."

"Roll?" Amu waved a hand over Roll's face.

"...I have to keep watching something use roses for evil repeatedly?" Roll asked.

"If this isn't reality, what else could it be? None of us have telepathic abilities so how can we just share a dream?" Tusk pointed out.

"Well...if none of us can do that and there's nothing we know of that can…" Sonic fast-paced.

"...It's a Deathgalien trick," Roll groaned.

"A….nightmare based ability?" Leo muttered, "So...it's controlling our dreams?!"

"This is bad, who knows what could happen? All the terrible things in all our heads interconnected." Amu spoke up, she looked at the boys before backing away, "Can you guys maybe stay away from us girls...we don't want your pervy dreams affecting us."

"Oi, oi, oi…" Tusk and Sonic deadpanned, waving a hand before them.

"Wait...now that I think of it...it's hard to remember what happened this morning before the Deathgalien appeared." Yamato spoke, "But I remember...me and Sela talked about something important."

"Something...important?" Sela asked.

"Yes… It was something very important. It was...it was…" he struggled to remember clearly.

* * *

-Earlier this morning-

Yamato yawned waking up at 6:00 AM like every day. Yamato was an early riser, he thinks it might be a result of his Eagle powers that had developed into a habit, like the old adage, the Early Bird and what not. As such, he often woke up Roll and Aphrodite for the day while he went off to do some early morning chores to prep the house for the usual routines.

However, today he woke up to something different. Sela was already awake and looking out the window to the early morning blue sky, it looked wonderful at this time of the day, the sun rising behind the Mori home, making the view just beautiful blue sky. However...the look on the Mobain girl's face was not happy. Her lips were curved down into a frown and a tear fell down her from the side of her eye. In her hand was an interesting broach-like item with a glowing blue crystal in it.

"Sela?" Yamato spoke up, spooking her and making her drop the item in her hand.

"Ohayo…" Sela spoke, turning away and wiping her eyes.

Yamato blinked as he picked up the item. He found a button which he pushed on...causing it to light up. It showed a cube display and inside of it was a hologram, the video playing was of a family of Mobian Sharks, one was a slightly younger Sela standing next to a young Mobian shark boy with a baseball cap over his head, an older female shark mobian in a white sweater that looked like Sela's and behind them was a tall male Shark Mobian wearing a multi colored tunic over a suit like those used by divers, he also had a beard. All of them bunched together happily for the image as it captured them. Yamato's best and simplest guess, this was a family photo of Sela, her brother and parents.

"Is this...Sela, is this your family?" Yamato asked, looking up at her.

Sela nodded after wiping her eyes one last time. "I...I was really hoping we would have found the King's Credential...before yesterday. So we can all go back to Mobius, and I can return home to Meropis...but now…" she trailed off.

"Meropis?" Yamato blinked.

"It's where all Aquatic Mobians live generally. I live in Zyuland with the guys. My parents and little brother visit me a lot, so it's like we all live there." she explained "Today is my Parent's anniversary...and every year, all of us throw them a big party. Roll and Aphrodite-bachan cook all their favorite meals along with Amu's mom. Leo and Tusk come and help get all sorts of great gifts...and Sonic and his mom come, too." she explained, "But...this year...I'm here."

"You can't be with them back home…" Yamato said sadly.

"Normally...my parents are normally really busy. They are the delegates from our home, and often go to other kingdoms for political meetings. But each year, me and my brother drag them back so we can celebrate this day with them." Sela went on as she held her hands.

"You were out all last night looking, huh?" Yamato asked in worry as well as understanding, "I guess that explains why you weren't there for dinner last night...and why you're up." he chuckled.

"Try not to tell the others, please?" Sela asked sheepishly, "I don't want to worry the others or make Roll and Aphrodite-bachan sad about missing this." she explained, "They loved throwing this for them a lot...and I was always grateful for their help."

"Right," Yamato agreed before thinking for a moment, "Write a letter."

"Eh?"

"Write as if they were going to receive it," Yamato explained, "If you do that, I'm sure your feelings will reach your parents."

"Yamato…" Sela smiled understanding what he was getting at.

"Hehe…" he chuckled, just happy to be of help, before he looked back down at the broach, "I'm amazed by the things you have back in your world at times." he admitted as he touched the cube hologram before spinning it to show Sela with several other Aquatic Mobians posing for the images/videos being taken.

The two then paused as Sela's tail fin shot up. "Deathgalien!"

"Ah! Why so early?!" Leo cried from the bathroom.

"Augh...Roll, Breakfast to go please!" Amu complained.

"Why is your appetite your first concern?!" Tusk complained as they all rushed out dressed already.

"Because it is too early for these shenanigans!" Amu complained as she carried Roll on her back, as Leo carried her stuff, "Come on, Roll~! You have to capture the giant battle, remember?"

"Hehe…" Yamato and Sela laughed at their friends as they all rushed out.

* * *

-back to now in dreamscape-

"That's right!" Yamato remembered suddenly.

"What's up?" Leo and Sonic asked.

"If that was reality...then...Sela's Broach!" he remembered as he patted his pockets before feeling inside his pants pocket.

* * *

-reality-

Yamato's sleeping body moved around as his arm went into his pocket slowly...he then twitched as he felt a painful prick to his palm. His eyes snapped open from the pain and he quickly held Sela's broach in his hand as its pin had pricked his palm and was beginning to bleed. He quickly sat up as he took the Broach out of his hand as he wiped the blood off.

"It really was there…" he muttered before looking at all his friends' sleeping forms.

"Brunch...Roll...hungry…" Amu muttered in her sleep as she had crawled over and was nibbling on Roll's shirt.

 ***gabu***

"ITE!" Roll yelped, jumping up and landing by Yamato as her hands shot over to a bitten through part on the upper half of her chest, "Iteiteiteiteite~"

"Roll, are you okay?" Yamato asked in worry as he took off his black jacket and handed it to her.

"Arigatou…" Roll seethed in pain a bit as she quickly put it on and zipped it up, "Ite~ Who would cut me _there_?"

"Manju...buns…" Amu mumbled in her sleep.

"...Asked...and answered," Roll sighed before her eyes widened, "Ah! We need to wake them up!"

"Right!" Yamato panicked as he crawled over, "Leo, wake up!" he said, gently slapping his face.

"Hm...what is it? Breakfast time?" he asked in a sleep daze.

"Tusk...Tusk!" Yamato shouted, shaking him to no effect.

"I have an idea," Roll offered, dragging Amu over while keeping her mouth away from her body.

"Eh?"

Roll pulled out a salt shaker and sprinkled it on Leo's tail before putting Amu's head by it.

 ***GABU***

" _NYAAAAAAAAH_!" Leo cried reverting to Mobian form for a moment as he roared/screeched loudly.

"AH!" Sela cried, waking up.

"Attack of the killer alley cats!" Sonic shouted, falling over from the water fountain and into the water, "Help! I'm drowning!"

"Not the dentist!" Tusk freaked as he jumped up. He then sniffed the air...before falling over again.

"Ah!" Yamato and Roll shouted at that.

"His nose must still smell what knocked us out." Yamato figured as he grabbed him.

"No dad...I don't want to go to the dentist...he's gonna make my teeth tusks into little nubs…" Tusk groaned.

"...When I first met them, I thought _Leo_ was going to be the problem child when it came to the dentist," Roll admitted as Amu was spitting into the fountain, trying to get the bits of Leo's fur out of her mouth.

"Ah...my tongue tastes the B.O!" she complained, "Ew ew ew!"

"Knave...Knave...the water's barely three inches deep," Caliburn deadpanned as Sonic continued to freak out.

"Ah...a...oh…" Sonic paused, before shrugging to Yamato, "Wha...what are the chances?!" he chuckled sheepishly.

"Tusk...Tusk!" Leo shouted at his friend, "No good...wakey wakey time, buddy." he said, dragging him over and dunking his face into the fountain's water, making him flail about before he got free, the water going up his nose and washing the sleeping dust out.

"Ah! What happened?! Did we spend the night at Sela's again!?" he shouted as he got up.

"Tusk-san, Tusk-san," Roll snapped her fingers in his face and earned his attention, "Wrong world."

"Ugh...I can't stay awake…" Tusk groaned, "The water in my nose is keeping me from smelling, but...my nose is too strong…" he sniffled.

"Clothespin?" Roll offered, pulling a green clothespin from her pocket.

"Thank you…" he muttered as he snorted the water out before using the pin to close his nostrils, "You know, a human face makes this easier…" he admitted.

"Does anyone remember what happened before we got conked out?" Sonic asked.

"I think...we picked something up with our tails…" Sela remembered.

"Yeah...and they are still up…" Amu pointed to hers and Roll's tails, "So it's a Deathgalien."

"Oh that's right! We were fighting the flowery jerk who can't decide if he's a dude or a girl in voice!" Leo pointed out.

"Then we went 'Honno Kakusei', and then we fought him here…" Sela added.

* * *

-Flashback-

Shark and Eagle slashed at Hanayaider with their swords, forcing the Deathgalien to back away, only for Sonic and Lion to tackle him from behind. Tiger and Elephant then slashed at Hanayaider, making the monster stumble back. Hanayaider raised his watering can weapon to strike them, only for Shark to kick him in the chest. As he stumbled back, he felt something behind his leg and made him trip. Roll whistled innocently as the alien rolled down the small hill, fumbling in shock.

"Ah...how dare you do something to a perfect image of beauty like me!" Hanayaider shouted, swinging his weapon around as the Zyuohgers and friends surrounded him.

"You're the freakiest flower I've ever crushed!" Lion shouted on all fours as he pounced on Hanayaider only for the Deathgalien to blast a green mist from the roses on his shoulders. "Nyah…." he groaned in confusion, wobbling around, "It's like...catnip…" he muttered, 'licking' his arm through his helmet.

"...Okay, that's freaky…" Sonic muttered.

"Admittedly, I've seen stranger from him," Roll sweatdropped.

"Ahahaha!" Hanayaider shouted, unleashing a larger puff of the smoke as it rained all over the Zyuohgers and their friends, "Ever so sorry!" he giggled as they sniffed it in. "Have a good day!" he waved to them, unleashing more and more pollen dust.

"What...what is this?" Shark asked.

"It smells so nice!" Tiger spoke as Lion went over and began nuzzling Eagle's arm like a cat would.

"Leo…" Eagle complained as he snapped out of it.

"What da hell did ya do!?" Lion shouted in anger.

"Uh…" Elephant groaned, falling forward. Almost flattening Sonic, who dashed away.

"Hey Tusk you...uh…" Sonic groaned, since he and Roll didn't have masks, they sniffed in more than the others, "Sleepy…" he groaned, falling onto the edge of the water fountain.

"Ah mou...my head feels funny…" Roll mumbled before collapsing against one of the pillar of a building nearby, hugging onto it as she fell asleep.

"Guys!?" Eagle asked before one by one, all the Zyuohgers fell over, their suits turning off in flashes leaving everyone asleep on the ground. "We're home…" Yamato mumbled in his sleep.

"Brunch...hungry…" Amu mumbled, her tail wagging in her sleep.

"I'm...Leo…" Leo snorted, shaking the ground slightly as he was facing downward in his sleep.

-end-

* * *

"That's what happened." Leo muttered, "We were fighting the freaky Flower Okama thing and then...sleepy time!"

"...Okay. How shall we pay it back? Weed killer? Bugs? Or better yet, sic Aphrodite on it?"

"..." everyone slowly looked over at Sonic with wide eyes.

"...Okay, I'll admit the last one's overkill."

"Ye think, knave?" Caliburn deadpanned.

"The only thing that'd make it worse would be if the Deathgalien hurt Haseo-chan in front of her," Roll nodded.

"Well let's just focus on finding him." Yamato spoke.

"He put everyone asleep for a reason." Sela added, as they noticed more humans sleeping. "He must have been plotting something dangerous while we were all conked out. It's why our tails are still all standing up. Something so bad our danger sense can't ignore it."

"But...where?" Yamato asked looking around with his eagle eyes, "I don't see...any destruction at all. Not even a fire...everyone is just sleeping."

"Where would a flower okama go?" Leo asked, "...Uh...I got nothing...girls?"

"Maybe…" Roll tapped her chin, "Oh! He may be using some sort of plant for his plan?"

* * *

"Just a little bit more!" Hanayaider laughed as he 'watered' the bulb that was quickly growing to the size of a house in an underground complex. His voice then deepened as he spoke in a different tone, "And then we can get down to business!" he shouted before giggling in his softer tone of voice, "Come on and bloom for me, Cannibali Bulb!"

The roots pushed deeper and deeper underground, reaching into deep underground caverns. Many vines, however, found an odd large purple cube to tie around. The Cube roared as it tried to open and strained against the roots.

* * *

Sela blinked as she got down and put her ear to the ground. She heard the cries of the cube miles underground.

"That's what I heard before!" she shouted, getting her friends attention.

"What?" Roll and Amu blinked, confused.

"Those cries I heard before. They were coming from underground!" she spoke, "That must mean wherever the Deathgalien is...he's in the maze of underground systems under Tokyo."

"Oh right! Like Yamato-san told us!" Amu remembered Yamato's brief explanation of how Tokyo had underground maintenance tunnels in many places, along with the train transit system and sewage systems.

"Sela-chan, can you lead the way to where the cries are coming from?" Roll asked.

"Follow me!" Sela ordered as everyone followed the Shark Girl.

"Come on!" Leo shouted as he and Sonic slung Tusk's arm over their shoulders and carried him off.

"Ugh…" Tusk groaned.

"Roll-chan Camera!" Amu shouted, holding Roll's stuff before following.

* * *

Sela followed the noise as everyone found their way to the doors to the basement levels in the center of the city. The most populated section at this time of the day with offices, businesses, and schools so close by...and yet, it was still. This was due to all the people fast asleep all over. Leo knocked down the locked doors as everyone began making their way through the maze of basement levels which interconnected buildings from below. Sela lead the team with Sonic and Leo behind her, weapons in hand. Yamato, Roll, and Amu helped Tusk keep up and as well as keep an eye behind them for Deathgaliens.

Sela led them down some stairs before she pointed down a hall where they could see...some...thing... glowing and pulsating beyond the opening. It looked like a giant flower bulb.

"Oh, I see those little bulbs growing in! Keep on growing strong and healthy, my little precious." Hanayaider cheered watering the Cannibali Bulb more.

"...It was bad enough the monster in the nightmare was rose-themed...but in real life as well?" Roll sighed.

"Keep up, Rolly! We all remember he was a walking rose Okama." Amu countered.

"Uh...I'm more worried...with WHAT THE HECK IS THAT MONSTROSITY!" Sonic and Tusk shouted, pointing at the Cannibali Bulb, "What flowers grow that big?!"

"No good ones." Sela countered rushing out as everyone followed. "Hold it right there!" she shouted as the others followed her.

"Zyuohgers and company?" Hanayaider asked, "You lot are a little too late! My beloved Cannibali Bulb is so close to blooming and once it does it will eat every living thing till nothing made of flesh is left!"

"Creepy!" the girls all shouted at hearing that.

"I never liked gardening! My ma always told me I ripped out the wrong plants, but this time I will get the right one!" Leo shouted.

"I don't think the normal method of ripping it out will work this time," Roll noted.

"I'mma do it!" Leo countered.

"Ah, you lot will make good mulch for my pretty!" Hanayaider shouted happily.

"We won't let that happen!" Yamato countered, "The world's not ending today!"

"Honno Kakusei!" the 5 Zyuohgers shouted transforming.

"Ozora no Ouja!"

 **=EAGLE!=**

"Zyuoh Eagle!"

"Araumi no Ouja!"

 **=SHARK!=**

"Zyuoh Shark!"

"Savanna no Ouja!"

 **=LION!=**

"Zyuoh Lion!"

"Shinrin no Ouja!"

 **=ELEPHANT!=**

"Zyuoh Elephant!"

"Setsugen no Ouja!"

 **=TIGER!=**

"Zyuoh Tiger!"

"Dobutsu Sentai!" Zyuoh Eagle called out cracking his Eagriser.

"ZYUOHGERS!" all five finished as their team's crest formed out of energy behind them.

"Yeah...That...that's still weird," Sonic sweatdropped as he and Roll looked at the energy crest.

"I'll show all of you cuties a nightmare where your entire planet is destroyed!" Hanyaider laughed while unleashing his Nightmare Perfume.

"Kono Hoshi yo…" Eagle stated as he grew his wings, "Namerunayo!" he roared while swinging his arms and, to everyone's surprise, unleashed a powerful gust of wind which blew the perfume right back at the Deathgalien.

"Ha!" Shark shouted holding up her hands and unleashing a powerful torrent of salt water into Eagl's wind.

The combined elements formed a typhoon like tornado, the water collecting the Perfume's pollen and clumping it into goo which was blown right back to Hanayaider, who gawked as he spit up the mess that hit his face.

"Ew...ah...since when could they do that?!" he complained, "Quval-sama never said they could bend the elements to their will!"

"Ahem."

"Eh?" Hanayaider looked to his left to see Roll with her newly acquired katana glowing red.

"You do not deserve roses," Roll stated before swinging her blade, unleashing the energy blade from the katana and sliced off the roses while the katana shattered.

"Ahh! My flowers!? My precious flowers!" Hanayaider cried, "How could you!? You horrid little brat!" he shouted in his deep masculine voice.

"How could you use roses with that attire?" Roll countered, "Too many darks to hardly compliment the natural red of them."

"How dare you!?" Hanayaider shouted back.

"Leo, zap the flower!" Eagle ordered as the Deathgalian was distracted.

"Makasero!" Lion roared as he charged his fists with electricity before grabbing the Cannibali Bulb and started shocking it, making it shake.

"Ah! My Cannibali Bulb!" Hanayaider yelped, "You stop that, you horrid tacky lion, you! That shade of yellow makes you look fat!"

"Thanks!" Lion countered, not at all bothered.

"Pfft...Leo-kun is so masculine that female insults are registered as compliments!" Tiger laughed before she held her hand and fired a wave of snow and ice at the flower, making parts of it wither.

"Ah! Why?!" Hanayaider whined before shouting in a deep voice, "You are going to pay my florist for new ones, dammit!"

"Hai, hai!" Tiger cheered as Eagle and Elephant began cutting at the vines that tried to defend the flower.

"Roll, knock him down here!" Shark ordered.

"Hai~!" Roll nodded before turning to Hanayaider and gasped, "Oh my goodness! A photographer of Galactic Gardener's over there!"

"What?! Where?!" Hanayaider exclaimed in excitement before going deep voiced as he turned around and looked around, "I am going to get that cover this time and not that damn bitch from Viciss Volantis!"

' _That's a real magazine?'_ Roll sweatdropped before performing a spin dash right into Hanayaider's back.

"Gah!" Hanayaider yelped as he fell over the railing and flat on his face on the ground, "Oh! My face! My beautiful, lovely visage!"

"Ha!" Shark shouted as she punched him across the face, making him back away, "You're going to pay for wasting my day!" she shouted, flipping forward and slamming the back of her leg into his face. She then rolled around him before grabbing his right leg and kicking his left, forcing the bulking Deathgalien to do the splits against his will.

"Gah! My legs...oh! They're cramping!"

"Ha!" Shark shouted as she curled her fingers like claws before slapping her arms like a jaw on Hanayaider's face, "Ha!" she shouted, doing it repeatedly as a chomping sound was heard from each odd clapping attack. She then slammed a palm thrust while unleashing another torrent of salt water, pushing the alien across the ground like a makeshift water slide.

"Whoa...Sela is in a bad mood." Sonic muttered as Roll stood next to him.

* * *

"Ah...looks like your sleepy time plan didn't work!" Azald laughed at Quval who twitched slightly.

"To think those damn humanoid beasts could escape the Nightmare Perfume's curse with their senses…" he groaned. "Tsk...and I had invested a lot in this plan, too." he groaned before blinking, "Light Bulb." he said before walking off.

"Where's he going?" Azald asked.

* * *

"Man...this thing is hard to kill!" Lion groaned as they kept trying to kill the giant bulb.

"Stop it!" Hanayaider cried, only for Shark to jump and butterfly kick him in the face, sending him tumbling back, "Why my beautiful face?!"

"Beautiful nothing! You're the single most ugly weed I've ever seen! And I should know...I live in the ocean! Have you seen Sea Weeds down there?! ...bleh." Shark insulted him as Hanayaider groaned as that insult alone hurt worse than any of her martial arts combos.

"It doesn't help that I can see the dye in your hair from up here!" Roll added.

"Ah!" he groaned, falling over.

"Well that was easy.." Shark noted before the Mobians all froze, feeling a painful tingling in their tails.

"Guess that cube guy's back," Sonic grinned in excitement.

"Oh, please...like I am anything at all like that literal blockhead Azald," Quval's voice spoke as everyone turned to see the gold and grey alien who looked like a robot/cyborg, "I feel insulted for being mistaken for him honestly, but then again... you can sense us through danger level...so I suppose that's fair."

"Who are you!?" Elephant demanded as he and Eagle joined Shark and Sonic.

"I am Team Leader Quval, of the Deathgaliens." he explained, "In short...I'm another General. I'm also his...boss." he groaned, pointing at Hanayaider, "If his power weren't greatly useful...I'd have traded him to Azald a long time ago…"

"Another...boss?" Sonic summed up, "Not who I wanted to beat, but you'll do!" he shouted, charging at Quval only to miss his swing as the Alien appeared five feet to the left. "What the...?" he asked as the Zyuohgers shot at him, only for him to vanish in a blink of light and appear somewhere else.

"I'm afraid I'm not like Azald and engage in direct combat. It's...barbaric." he sighed, teleporting next to Roll and making her jump in fear.

"Oi! Then why are you even here?!" Lion demanded.

"Oh...that's simple. I had an idea for new plant food for our Cannibali Bulb." he explained, grabbing Hanayaider's watering can weapon before he then sprayed the bulb, making its wounds heal.

"Ah! All our hard work!" Tiger complained.

"What are you even doing with that thing?" Eagle asked.

"Quite simply I need this to kill all of you, so I can win the game over Azald." Quval explained as Hanyaider got back up, "You, make sure you do a better job. I hate correcting mistakes."

"Hai, Quval-sama!"

"Also one more spray and it will reach stage two of growth." Quval said.

"Stage...2?" Shark blinked as the Deathalgien sprayed it.

The Cannibali Bulb began moving as the small spike bulbs around the base began movie before shooting off as vines that entangled the Zyuohgers and Sonic. Roll yelped as she managed to avoid the vines before they could reach her on the higher level.

"Nani?!" Roll exclaimed.

"Ah, so this is what it looks like to see one of them to run at this speed," Quval observed, "Interesting." he nodded as the bulb kept growing.

"Wha...what is this?!" Eagle groaned.

"Once our Cannibali Bulb's vines gobble up every living thing it will bloom into the galaxy's most spectacular flower!" Hanayaider explained, "I was planning to let everyone be devoured in their sleep so as to let them go in peace, but you all up and woke them up by destroying my flowers! Now they'll be awake when they are eaten by my beauty. How cruel of you all!"

"Wait...blowing up the flowers woke everyone up!?" Lion asked in confusion.

* * *

"Ah…" Mario yawned, waking up in his studio, Haseo sleeping on the table holding onto a plush bear, "Oh...I love one of those days where you just nap it away!" he smiled while stretching.

* * *

"Ah!?" Tails shouted, waking up while noticing he was asleep at his work table, he then looked up to see the piece of metal he was welding...was now melted all the way through, "NO!"

* * *

"Think anyone can come save us from this scenario?" Elephant muttered.

"I've seen-"

"Finish that sentence and we'll murder you before the plant gets to!" the girls all shouted at Lion, all blushing heavily.

"I wasn't gonna say that!" Lion defended.

"Leo…" Eagle complained.

"No really!"

"Leo." Sonic muttered.

"I'm not just saying that! I mean it! I wasn't gonna say that!" Lion defended himself.

"Leo...just stop," Elephant shook his head.

"Interesting interesting...the yellow one is the Azald of this group of beasts." Quval noted, recording this, "Clearly he is the weak link next to the one who escaped."

"EXCUSE YOU!?" Lion and Roll both shouted at hearing that.

"Hai hai...now Cannibali Bulb...take in your fill of their energy." he said as green electricity raced up the vines and shocked the Mobians and Eagle in its grasp. The vines then began glowing in their respective coloring scheme and seemed to absorb it into itself.

"AH!" Eagle cried as more vines wrapped around him and Sonic and drained more of their power.

"Interesting...the Red and Spiky one have the largest energy supplies." Quval noted as the Bulb grew and began to break through the ceiling above them and into the building above.

"Gh!" Tiger groaned as the vines kept stealing energy from them.

"Ah mou...What do I do...What do I do…?" Roll whispered under her breath before her ears twitched, "Hm?" she dodged another set of vines sent at her before pressing her ear on the floor, "...Sela-chan! Can you still hear the cries?"

"Ah...y-yes…" Shark grunted.

"I don't know what it is, but hurry...oh…" Tiger blinked before her helmet 'opened' and her fangs were bared, she then bit through the vines, freeing herself, "Ick! That tastes worse than the punishment food Aphrodite-Ba-chan had me eat last week!"

"What can do that?!" Lion cried as he and Elephant were dragged upwards by the vines, "Nyah!"

"God damn it...I don't have fangs!" Elephant complained.

"Ah!" Eagle cried as he and Sonic were dragged up next, "Girls, you got to stop the bulb!" he ordered.

"Yamato!" Shark shouted as her helmet did the same as she bit through the vines easier than Tiger freeing herself.

"I forgot we could do that…" Tiger sighed still tasting the plant texture on her tongue.

"Roll, why did you ask about the cries?" Shark asked.

"I think I heard something crying under the floor," Roll replied.

"Soka...the roots must have captured...something." Shark realized, "But what could be all the way down there?"

"A cute mole?" Tiger asked.

"Yamato-san mentioned that a lot of animals tend to make homes underground," Roll noted, "It may have caught one of them."

"Ah, the poor little thing." Tiger gasped.

"Guys...we need to save...the guys." Shark motioned awkwardly upwards as they heard their friends crying in pain as the bulb drained them of their energy.

"...Maybe we can take out two Eggman with one weapon," Roll noted after thinking for a few moments, "If we can get to the roots, we can destroy those _and_ save whatever it caught."

"So we need to dig." Shark nodded before they looked at Tiger.

"Eh? ...M-me...why?!" she cried.

"Because your claws grow bigger than shovels," Shark replied.

"Mou…" she slumped as she grew her claws out.

"Oh no you three don't!" Hanayaider shouted, "Quval-sama, I shall take care of these three brats!"

"Yes, yes...you do that." Quval replied, more interested in watching the boys suffer.

"Amu-chan, start digging. Sela-chan and I will hold him back," Roll offered.

"Hai!" Tiger nodded before she gave her Zyuoh Buster to Roll, "Here. You make better use of this."

"I am sick and tired of you and your stupid weed wasting my day. Today is my Parent's anniversary...and it's bad enough we can't be there for them." Shark panted in anger while holding up her sword, "I...do not want to deal with you and your stupid plant!" she shouted as she charged and slashed at Hanayaider repeatedly, making him back away.

"Eh?! We missed their anniversary?!" Roll gawked, "D'oh...Okay! Now I'm double-murdering that bastard when we find him! But for now..." she ran around Hanayaider and began to open fire on him, "YOU'LL DO FOR VENTING!"

"Exactly!" Shark shouted as she slashed his watering can out of his hand. She then slashed him across the chest repeatedly before she spun and kicked him in the face.

"Ah...what's going on?!" Hanayaider asked as Roll slashed at his legs making him buckle down to one knee. He then gawked as both Mobian girls slashed upward, sending him flying back and into a wall.

"Ha!" they both cried, slashing him across the chest and making sparks fly.

"How you doing, Amu?" Shark called as she and Roll started shooting Hanayaider.

"I'm...I'm doing…" she said as she scratched at the concrete before the ground beneath her began cracking. "Oopsie…" she said as it caved in.

"Amu?" Shark asked seeing the hole in the ground, "She did it!"

"Yatta!" Roll cheered.

"Wow...ah! Girls, look! A Cube!" Tiger shouted from below.

"Another Cube? Like Kirin-chan?" Roll pondered.

"Hai! But...he's a big boy." Tiger spoke, "He's trapped in the roots! They must be taking his energy too!"

"Seriously?" Shark asked in surprise, "Ah mou...Roll, go help Amu, I'll take care of the Deathgalien."

"Hai!" Roll nodded as she jumped down into the hole.

"No! My Cannibali Bulb!" Hanayaider shouted before Shark slashed him across the chest.

"Roll!" Tiger called out, catching her with her arms and enhanced strength, "Have you lost weight? You seem a lot lighter then normal." she noted, putting her down.

' _Not willingly…'_ Roll replied, hiding a cringe, "A little, hai. Now where's the trapped Cube?"

"He's right there." Tiger pointed behind her as a giant snare of roots held a purple cube that was trying to open.

"Oh! You freeze and I cut?" Roll offered.

"Leave it to me!" Tiger cheered as she held her hands before pointing them and unleashing a freezing blast from her palm.

"Ha!" Roll called out as she shot out at the vines as Amu's blast began to freeze them, proceeding to start cutting them apart, "Don't worry! We're getting you out as fast as we can!"

"What are...oh no! The roots?!" Hanayaider shouted, only for Shark to grab his shoulder.

"You chose the absolute worst day to mess with me!" Shark shouted, punching him repeatedly before she flipped forward and delivered a double axe kick to his head, knocking him down.

"Just a few more and it should be weak enough for the Cube to break free!" Roll noted as she landed beside Tiger after slicing a few more, "Amu-chan, the strongest freeze you can make please!"

"I'm a little tired, but I'll try what I can," she nodded, growing her claws while charging white energy into them.

Roll took in a deep breath before sliding her hand along the flat of her borrowed blade, causing red energy to rise up along the edge. Tiger let out a cry as she swung her claws at the roots as Roll let out a diagonal slash, releasing a flurry of white and red blades. The white blades managed to freeze the roots solid when they hit before the red blades cut and shattered them. The Cube Animal let out a cry as it managed to tear apart the last of the roots by folding open.

"Ah! It _is_ a cute Mole!" Tiger cheered.

 **=CUBE~ MOGURA~=**

"Who just shouted that?!" Hanyaider asked before the purple Mole-themed Cube Animal tore through the ground with its drill/nose. "AH! A mole! A gardener's worst enemy!"

"Cube Mogura…" Shark called out as the Cube Animal looked at her, "Uhn...Cube Mogura-kun...destroy that hideous weed!" she ordered, pointing at the carnivorous plant.

Cube Mogura gave a cry of agreement before charging right at the bulb. Its drill/nose began to spin rapidly and tore right into the bulb.

"I'm sorry, but Mole...AH!?" Quval shouted, seeing the flower now have a giant hole in it before Cube Mogura attacked it once again from above, mulching the entire bulb, "Impossible! The petals of the Cannibali Bulb are as hard as granite stone once it reaches maturity! How?!"

Cube Mogura cried as it stopped on the ground before digging back down and pushing Tiger and Roll back up to the level with Shark. Tiger giggled as she patted Cube Mogura's head.

"Good Mogura-chan!" Tiger beamed as Roll looked up and blinked twice.

"Ano...You may want to take a couple steps back," Roll noted as she looked over at Hanayaider and Quval.

"What?! Why?!" Hanayaider demanded as Quval took a couple steps back.

"A gorilla and an elephant about to land on you carrying a lion releasing lightning from its claws and a hedgehog with a very big quill," Roll replied.

"Eh?"

"Baka." Quval said, teleporting away.

"HA!" the boys shouted, slamming down their attacks on Hanayaider.

"I warned them," Roll shrugged as Tiger couldn't help but giggle and high-five her.

"Ah...man that was creepy." Lion groaned, tearing left over vines off.

"Never again…" Elephant shuddered.

"Hey, it liked us!" Gorilla and Sonic countered equally disgusted.

"..." the three girls began to blush with Roll being the only one displaying a nosebleed as they looked at Sonic and Gorilla.

"..." Elephant facepalmed.

"Interesting after having so much energy drained, they still move and fight...Just how much stamina do those two have?" Quval asked, making it worse.

"O-Oh my…" Roll stammered as another nosebleed developed as Tiger was now trying to fan herself and Shark was trying hard to not look at Gorilla and Sonic.

"Oi oi oi…" Elephant muttered, "I think the girls are getting the wrong idea here…"

"Hmph...So women on any planet are so easily flustered by idiotic things." Quval taunted, making them all snap their attention to him.

"Ano Quval-sama…" Hanayaider complained.

"I'll leave the rest to you." Quval spoke, turning away, "Try not to make me call over Naria. I will kill you a third time if you lose. Don't ask how, but I will do it." the alien said as he walked away.

"Chotto! Teme!" Shark shouted, chasing after him only for Gorilla to hold her back.

"Sela, the player first." he ordered.

"You can murder the bastard later, preferably with every single Cube Animal we have in their bigger sizes," Roll added, "The Okama who can't accessorize right comes first."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Hanayaider snapped.

"This has been a long day…" Gorilla sighed.

"I'm not going to waste the rest of my day dealing with you," Shark nodded, "We're gonna kick your ass with everything we've got!"

"Ikuze!" Lion cheered in agreement.

"The sooner we get away from the scent of burning plant, the better." Elephant groaned.

"I missed out on breakfast, brunch, and lunch! I'm so upset!" Tiger added.

"True...I'll have to make an extra large dinner when we get back," Roll noted, "So the sooner he's beaten up, the sooner Kaa-chan and I can cook."

"Sounds fair to me…" Sonic chuckled.

"You heard her boys!" Tiger cheered as she grabbed Lion and lifted him up, "GO FINISH THIS!" she shouted, tossing him like a missile at Hanayaider.

"NANTO!?" Lion roared before crashing into the Deathgalien, sending them through a wall.

"Tusk-Kun too!" Tiger shouted, lifting Elephant up like a human club.

"Doshte?!" Elephant complained as he was swung around and his head used to slam into Hanayaider's head, making him back away.

"Roll...I think you gave her too much conviction…" Sonic chuckled dryly as they watched Tiger's bout of enhanced strength.

"That's the spirit, Amu!" Shark and Roll cheered her on.

"I'm getting in there too!" Gorilla roared, banging his chest as he and Shark went next.

"Yasei Kaihou!" The Zyuohgers shouted.

Lion and Tiger roared as they slashed Hanayaider while running past him. Lion turned around and swung both his arms down, unleashing energy blades from his swings that crashed into the Deathgalien. Tiger roared as she climbed along the ceiling with her claws before pouncing down and pinning Hanayaider to the floor. She then raised her claws and began scratching at his face repeatedly making the alien cry in pain as ice formed along each scratch mark. Tiger rolled off before Lion pounced and jammed his left hand into the chest, his claws sticking into the alien's strange plant like skin. Lion then began crawling on his legs and right hand, dragging Hanayaider across the ground before he let go and let him slide into boxes and barrels.

Hanayaider groaned while getting up before hearing a trumpet from Elephant as he charged in on all fours and slammed his head into Hanayaider's abdomen, sending him flying into a wall. Elephant ran up and kicked the wall, sending a shockwave that launched Hanayaider off the wall and stumbling away. The Deathgalien then blinked as two blurs ran around him, slashing him from different angles and sides. Roll and Sonic came to a stop behind him before stabbing their blades forward and sending Hanayaider forward while screaming. Elephant shouted as he kicked his embiggened leg into the Deathgalien's chest, making him back away again and into a double Spin Dash to his back sending him falling down. The alien groaned, hoping it was over, only to look up as Elephant jumped into the air as his left leg began glowing. He trumpeted as an astral image of a full grown Elephant appeared around him as he stomped his foot causing a powerful green shock wave that lifted Hanayaider into the air and slamming into the ceiling above them.

"Ah…" Hanayaider groaned, falling down only for Gorilla to punch his fist up and catch him.

"Go flying!" Gorilla roared, tossing him away and through several walls.

Hanayaider grunted, rolling across the ground. He looked up to see Shark's dorsal fin racing across the ground like a shark in water. Hanayaider screamed in terror as he shot up only for Shark to jump out of the ground and swing her arm, leaving a blue cutting streak as she attacked him from behind. Hanayaider turned around only for Shark to jump out of the ground again and attack him from behind. Hanayaider swung around only to blink as the dorsal fin was going across the wall, Shark flipped out from her 'dive' as she rolled around into a spin dash that crashed into and sawed into Hanayaider.

Shark landed on the ground holding her Zyuoh Buster sword form before she charged and slashed the Deathgalien across the chest multiple times before she spun around him the ground becoming liquid like to her. Everyone blinked as they watched Shark literally 'skate' around Hanayaider with grace and skill slashing him every chance she got. Shark then shouted as she jumped up and over Hanayaider slashing his back making him stumble forward.

Gorilla roared, tackling into Hanayaider and into Shark, who landed a butterfly kick to his face. Shark then flipped forward before Gorilla grabbed her legs. Gorilla then began spinning around, swinging Shark around, their attack hit the Deathgalien leaving multiple blue slashes from her arms as fins of water formed along them. With the last spin, Gorilla landed a flaming clothesline to Hanayaider, sending him flying.

"Ite…" Hanayaider groaned, getting up once more only to see Roll and Sonic.

"You may want to look behind you," Sonic advised.

"Eh?" Hanayaider turned around...and saw Gorilla standing on Lion and Elephant with Tiger and Shark holding onto his sides, "...Ulp."

"Bye-bye~" Roll waved before the two ran off.

"Super Gorilla Punch!" they shouted as Gorilla launched a red fist projection that, instead of actually punching, lifted up and smashed down on Hanayaider before punching and smashing again. It then grabbed him before shooting up and through the roof and launching his body outside. "Todomeda!" Gorilla roared with the others as he punched his other hand and fired a second fist like a cannonball that crashed into and exploded on impact with Hanayaider.

"And that is the signal," Roll smiled on a hill just outside the city, looking out at the explosion with her equipment all set up behind her.

* * *

"Naria...continue…" Quval sighed, rubbing his bulbous head in annoyance.

"Hai."

* * *

The Zyuohgers walked out just as Naria arrived and walked over to the fallen Deathgalien body.

"This is infused with Ginis-sama's cellular energy," she went on as per usual as she kissed the coin and slotted it, "Try not to waste it."

" **Thank you NARIA!"** Giant Hanayaider cheered, standing up from the flames of revival.

"Just once...Just once...c-can they _not_ grow into a giant?" Elephant sighed, "We should really shoot her the moment the coins show up one of these days."

"If only you were actually that smart, kawai no baka-tachi." Naria giggled as she teleported away.

"This time we're really gonna finish him off!" Lion declared as he, Shark, and Gorilla pulled out their Zyuoh Cubes.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san~!" Roll waved to the camera, "Hope you're all as excited as I am today for another giant battle! This time, it's a new Deathgalien by the name of Hanayaider who wants to contend against our champions with his garden of perils! So which Cube Animals are on parade today?"

"Ike! Today's last Dobutsu Gattai!" Gorilla, Shark, and Lion called out.

 **=SAN~NI~ROKU~ ZYUOH WILD~=**

"Yatta! Standing on the legs of the King, Zyuoh Wild takes the stand!" Roll cheered before playing a gong effect on her Miles Electric, "And fight!"

" **I'll turn your stupid building block toy into a new planter!"** Hanayaider cheered while swinging his watering can weapon, only for Wild to backhand the swing away.

"We ain't gonna waste time making this epic!" Lion shouted as Wild slugged the Deathgalien, sending him stumbling away.

"Wild Cannon Beam!" they shouted, unleashing their guns full power blast at close range.

"Ooh~ Zyuoh Wild is not in the mood for a long battle today," Roll cringed as she saw Hanayaider get sent flying backwards, "Then again, Hanayaider _did_ try using a Cannibali Bulb to try to eat every living thing on the planet...and wore the wrong sort of flowers with his attire. So tacky…"

" **Nanto?!"** Hanayaider shouted, only to be shot again, making him stagger back.

"Wild Rocket Knuckle!" the Zyuohgers shouted, firing their rocket fists.

" **Oh no you don't!"** Hanayaider shouted while pouring the contents from his watering can onto the ground before a flower pot larger than him suddenly grew around him and deflected all the rocket punches.

"Nan de?! What kind of liquid is in that watering can that it can deflect the powerful rocket punches of Zyuoh Wild?!" Roll gawked, "Ah mou~ If it can withstand a hissatsu as tough as that, how will Zyuoh Wild finish his rampage!?"

"It's real….solid…" Amu muttered as she had walked up to Roll with Tusk, "AH! That's it! Mogura-kun!"

"Soka!" Shark nodded as the ground shook before Cube Mogura shot out from the Earth and landed next to Zyuoh Wild, "Cube Mogura, please let us borrow your power." she pleaded as Cube Mogura nodded its head before it jumped into the air. The back of it's body opened revealing a handle as Wild grabbed it like a handheld drill/gun.

"Oh! Cube Mogura combined with Zyuoh Wild like Cube Kirin does with Zyuoh King!" Roll gasped.

"Another weapon-based Cube Animal…" Tusk tapped his chin while his trunk scratched the top of his head.

"Zyuoh Wild Mogura Drill!" the Zyuohger pilots shouted the new weapon formation as the drill spun. "Power Zenkai!" they shouted as they punched the drill into the flower pot, tearing through it until the front cracked open, revealing a pale Hanayaider slapping the sides of his face in terror.

" **My flower pot~!"**

"Sugei! Mogura-chan's drill is so strong! I bet it could pierce the heavens!" Amu cheered, clapping excitedly.

"Okay, no more of that show for you," Tusk deadpanned.

"Hissatsu waza time!" Roll cheered.

"Ike!" the Zyuohger pilots roared, channeling their energy into their cubes as they set them to finisher mode and slotted them back in.

Wild held up its Mogura Drill as it began spinning even faster while glowing with a golden cone of energy around it.

"Mogura Drill Zyuoh...BREAK!" the three pilots shouted as Wild began spinning around before swinging the drill as it tore through the rest of the flower pot and Hanayaider, leaving a large hole in his torso where his coin slot used to be.

" **No! This isn't beautiful at all!"** Hanayaider wailed before collapsing into an explosion.

"Yatta!" Roll and Amu cheered, hugging one another.

"And just like that, another Deathgalien's defeated," Tusk nodded.

"Hey...do we ever clean up those blocks that fall from them each time?" Sonic asked as they watched the cubes that used to be Hanayaider fell around the city.

"I think those police officers lead by that officer you tend to fight when you break the speed limit collect them," Amu replied.

"You mean the guy who's always chasing Sonic down like Sonic does Chili-dog carts?" Tusk pointed out.

"That was one time!"

"Six," they all corrected, "It was just the exact same cart."

"...Oh, you guys suck," Sonic mock-pouted before they saw Zyuoh Wild smack himself with a punch.

"...I'm guessing Zyuoh Lion-san was doing a sleep check?" Roll sweatdropped.

"Guys help! She's too hyped!" Lion cried, trying to crawl out of the robot.

"Ah! Ah, well...That's all for today, minna! Tune in for the next battle! Sayonarra~!" Roll waved before turning off the camera.

* * *

After that, everyone returned home for a large temporary-family dinner with everyone seated at a large table in the Mori home. On the table, Cube Kirin sniffed at a tiny purple cube before it unfolded into Cube Mogura. Cube Kirin squeaked in surprise before Cube Mogura gave a happy chirp.

"Oh my gosh, he shrunk into a little boy!" Amu smiled, watching them, "Look at them! They're adorable!"

"Seems you found another friend from our homeland," Aphrodite noted as she put a filled plate before Haseo.

"This is the second time something from our world turned up on Earth," Tusk pointed out, scratching his chin, "It couldn't have come with us. He was sleeping deep below the Earth."

"At least until that bulb's roots grabbed it," Amu noted.

"I think it has developed a...disdain for flowers," Nicole noted as Cube Mogura dived into a potted plant and began tearing up the roots.

"Cube Mogura!" Aphrodite's hand shot into the dirt and pulled it out, "Were you trying to ruin my rose that Yamato-san bought for me as a gift?"

"Ah, don't be hard on him Auntie! The monster looked kind of rose like." Amu pointed out.

"Please allow me to handle his education." Nicole offered, "He and Kirin seem similar. As Kirin's mother, I will take Mogura as my second son."

"AW~" Aphrodite glomped the holo-lynx, "So responsible~!"

"Are you sure he won't be too much trouble?" Yamato asked, bringing in plates.

"Yes, Mogura-kun is a wild boy." Amu joked as Mogura jumped around maybe too excitedly.

"Well, we all handle Sonic just fine. Remember what happen when he was locked up for a whole week and then got out?"

"Never again…" everyone who were there said, a shudder going off, "Never...again."

"Hey...I wasn't...oh..hahaha...oh who am I kidding?" Sonic laughed, "Ah…Man, that was crazy."

"Still, today's not about just Mogura-kun." Amu changed the subject, "We are all here to make Sela-chan happy! She got to miss her parents anniversary...so our job is cheer up the sad girl!"

"Amu, really...I'm not that upset about it…" Sela replied sheepishly, "I think I got...most of it out of my system. I just...miss them and Jiro."

"Oh…" Aphrodite hugged Sela, the shark Mobian feeling it to be gentle and comfortable, "Come to think of it...we're all missing some important days since we came here."

"Okaa-chan's birthday was last week…" Amu sighed, remembering.

"Tou-san was going to take me to the diplomatic meeting next month too…" Tusk added.

"Ah...my baby sister was supposed to be born soon, too." Leo sighed.

"It's the anniversary of our reunion with mom." Manic sighed, slumping.

"We...sure missed a lot, huh?" Amu asked with a sigh, "But...we will make up for all of it once we go home together."

"Exactly," Roll nodded, hugging a saddened Haseo, ' _Especially if Eggman is gone for good.'_

"Minna…" Yamato spoke up, "I promise to make sure all of you make it home. But until you do...you're free to think of here as home. I will find the last cube and make sure all of you can reunite with your families."

"Yamato…" Sela smiled up at their human friend/leader.

"Hmm…" Nicole muttered, "Yamato...what is your family like?"

"Eh?" he blinked, looking at her in confusion.

"That's right. Yamato-kun, what's your family like aside from Mario-san?" Amu asked.

"..."

"Who wants cupcakes?!" Mario cheered, coming in at perfect timing, "Get em now nice and fresh!"

"Oh! Your own recipe, Mario-san?" Aphrodite asked as she walked over, "Oh, they smell so delicious!"

"Thank you!" he smiled, "Ah! I forgot the best part! Here in our house, you decorate your cupcake with whatever you want before eating it! Yamato, go get the rest will ya?!"

"Hai! Right away!" Yamato nodded quickly as he dashed out as a red blur.

"..." Roll began to quickly check Sonic's quills, "No grey…"

"Hey…" he complained, fixing his quills back to how he likes them, as she began checking his siblings.

"None on you either, Step-Sis," Manic chuckled.

"Maybe it's from his Eagle power," Amu mused, "We've never really met Eagles, so who knows how fast their clan is."

"I'm literally the only hedgehog that can go hypersonic speeds. His only advantage is he can fly…" Sonic groaned, "This is not a debate, it's a fact."

"Cupcakes~!" Aphrodite cheered.

"Cupcakes~!" Mario and Haseo cheered as Yamato came in with all the sweets for decorations.

* * *

"Zzzz…." Eggman snored, passed out face down, it would appear not all the people on Earth had awoken.

"Do...do we wake him?" Orbot asked in confusion.

{I'm not sure} Cubot replied via sign language, his face painted white with a black beret on his head.

"...I…" Orbot slapped his face with a sigh, "Well we can't just leave him here all day. The Egg Bosses are already trying to get out of here and do lord knows what." he added, "We need Lord Eggman to rein them in."

{What about Lien-Da?} Cubot asked.

"Yes...as if she would do something like make them all stay here. She'd sooner send them all off and let them cause trouble and then let them get captured by this world's literal and quite stupid amount of armored and colorful super heroes." Orbot countered in a ranting manner, "I mean how many times has she caused some great mess that was blamed on you and me...too many for me to bother counting!"

{...Then should we get Thunderbolt to wake him up?}

"I...I sense a whole host of issues with that one too. Buuuuut…" Orbot paused, for a moment, "It seems easier...you go get the chinchilla."

{Okay} Cubot signed as he hopped off.

"Boy...I hope his setting doesn't get changed again...I like this new one." Orbot muttered to himself.

"Ugh...ugly flower man...make it stop...make it stop…" Eggman groaned in his sleep.

"He's been going on about that since he took a whiff of gold dust in the air…" Orbot muttered, "Though why an 'ugly flower man?'"

Cubot hopped back clearly zapped as he coughed up smoke.

"What happened?" Orbot asked upon seeing him.

{I startled her and she z-} Cubot began before glitching a bit, "Da damn rat zapped me! I tells ya, I try and say somethin' to her, and she gets all zap happy unless it involves fatass overhere!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL LORD EGGMAN?!" Thunderbolt's voice snapped.

"..." Orbot folded into his namesake orb mode and rolled away, leaving Cubot behind all alone.

"Hey! Where do ya think er goin'?! Come back here, ya pansy a-" Cubot began before he got zapped hard by an enraged Thunderbolt...which unintentionally resulted in shocking Eggman as well.

"GAH! I'm up! I'M UP!" Eggman exclaimed as he shot up, his body blackened from the shocks as her looked around, "What's going on?! Is that hedgehog nearby?!"

"No, Lord Eggman, but you suddenly passed out…" Orbot explained unfolding himself, "You were out nearly all day and the Egg Bosses are getting antsy."

"What?! I nearly wasted a whole day?!" Eggman exclaimed, "...That hedgehog is behind this! I know it! I bet he even gave me that nightmare involving that freaky flower guy!"

"So...Sonic the Hedgehog found us...then dropped sleeping powder on you that gives you nightmares of a Flowery Okama man...and he didn't...beat us because?" Orbot asked, raising a brow as a charred Cubot was dropped behind them still twitching.

"...Shoot. You're right…" Eggman muttered, "...Still, I'm gonna get back at that blasted hedgehog! But first...I need to rebuild as much as my army as I can!"

"Brilliant move Lord Eggman. May I suggest we also try and...rein in the Egg Bosses? I don't like the looks they've been shooting around...they look about ready to do something stupid."

"...Good idea," Eggman nodded before grinning darkly, "And not like they'll go against my orders..or else I'll activate _that_."

"Yeah, that!" Cubot spoke up in a happy tone, "...What was that again?" he asked in a confused tone to Orbot.

"...Why do I even bother?" Eggman shook his head as he walked off, "Also Orbot, slap him."

"On it…" Orbot sighed as he smacked Cubot.

"THAT STUNG!" Orbot screamed loudly, sporting a monobrow and a purple and white leotard.

"How….how do you get these changes?" Orbot asked, "I get the voices due to your faulty chip...but where...You know what? ...I'm done."

"OKAY!" Cubot replied.

* * *

 _GT: Whew. Well, that was an interesting chapter. In truth, we all but forgot about Cube Mogura._

 _SZ: Yeah...good thing z0 noticed that before anything could be said._

 _Z0: Yeah...I was actually going to post the chapter before and after this...and then I recalled how a certain combination down the line...and many more Really need Cube Mogura to work._

 _Cube Mogura: *squeaks pridefully*_

 _GT: ...Where did he get the pointy glasses? *points at the Kamina glasses on Cube Mogura*_

 _SZ: ...Okay. Who was watching Gurren Lagann last?_

 _Amu: Roll did it!_

 _Z0: De... how do the cast keep sneaking in here?!_

 _GT: *sees a Minion whistling innocently...before a banana peel was dropped behind him* Dang it, Dave! You had one job!_ One!

 _Z0: I'll give them a Banana they won't like as much *pulls out Kamen Rider Baron's weapon* Get back here! *chases Minions*_

 _GT: Cut to the preview. CUT TO THE PREVI-_

* * *

 **Jikai Zyuohger Monarchs of Mobius!**

Eggman: Ohohohohohoh! I'm back, Sonic!

Sonic: Oh look, it's Baldy Mcnosehair.

Roll: TEME!

Yamato: Eggman...why are you even still trying? It's over. You're trapped on Earth.

Eggman: Every world is gonna have an Eggmanland!

*Various buildings are destroyed by eggman's forces*

Ginis: Eggman ka?

Yamato: Don't underestimate this world, Eggman!

Chapter 9: Eggman's comeback tour!

Eggman: Egg Army, attack! Wait….how can a human have Mobian powers?!

* * *

 _GT: Well...This is gonna be something._

 _Z0: Indeed...this could spell some trouble for our heroes indeed._

 _SZ: Oh yeah._

 _Z0: Well folks thanks for reading this far we hope you all liked it._


	9. Eggman's comeback tour!

**Disclaimers:We own nothing as usual. Super sentai belongs to Toei studios and Shotaro Ishinomori, while Sonic The Hedgehog belongs Sega and Yuji Naka. As per norm OC's belong to who they belong too.**

* * *

"Hah!" Zyuoh Eagle shouted, carrying some children as the others shot down some invading Badniks.

"Why does this nostalgia just seem gross and happy!?" Lion roared, slashing a Badnik with his claws.

"It's like a stress exercise with our new power!" Shark shouted, cutting down a giant robot in one swing of her sword.

"Minna, hold back!" Tiger panicked.

"Eh?" Elephant asked before Tiger pulled out a human child from the Badnik she destroyed.

" _Humans_?!" Lion roared, "NANI!?"

"He's resorting to using human's now?!" Shark shouted in disbelief, "Grr...Does that bastard have no shame?!"

"It seems he doesn't, Sela." Elephant shook his head.

"Hai." Eagle said as he dropped the children off with the adults, "You're safe now, little ones." he chuckled, patting their heads.

"Ahh!" Lion panicked.

"What, Leo?" Shark asked as Lion pulled out a human baby.

"...Babies, too…?" Tiger whispered, her eye twitching a bit behind her helmet.

"...I'm gonna rip that mustache off his face the next time I see him…" Shark growled.

"I got him." Eagle said, taking the little one, "Yoshi yoshi...it's okay." he cooed as his feathers tickled the baby calming it down.

"Yamato...are you...?"

"Being angry won't help them." he spoke, "I'm disgusted...but I'm more worried about these little ones."

Roll skidded to a halt, a cushioned cart with kids in it with her, "You see? This is a good reason for him to not live."

* * *

"Hm…" Quval muttered as the Deathgaliens 'evaluated' the situation.

"Oh. Using baby natives to power machines...delightfully wicked." Ginis chuckled.

"Heh...make use of the tiny powerless ones, not bad." Azald nodded.

"[Yes...very...avangard]" Quval spoke in French.

"Ginis-sama…" Naria said, returning and then whispering to him.

"Oh?" Ginis asked, "You're sure?"

"100 percent."

"How entertaining, haha!" he laughed happily, picking up a glass of dark red whine, "Eggman, you are an interesting little fleshling." he said, drinking it all down in one gulp. "Minna-san, we're gonna co-op play with this Eggman."

"Huh?"

"Think of it like this...we're gonna make this a super special fun hunt." Ginis chuckled, standing up, "That is an order as well, Azald...keep him alive...for now. But if he tries to run away from you...eat his left leg."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _It started a week ago… To be honest, we should've seen it coming...but we didn't treat him like a proper threat. Well...Roll did. But that's not exactly the point of this. I suppose backtracking to how this began would be for the best. Cruelly enough, it happened right after we opened Roll's little cafe, as if Eggman just knew this would be the day that would strike the Mobians the hardest, a day they were enjoying._

* * *

"1...2...3...and Ta-Da!" Yamato cheered, removing his hands from Roll's eyes as she blinked to see everyone all gathered together for the grand opening.

"Omedeto!" everyone cheered happily.

"CONGRATS!" Leo roared.

"Mm...not so loud, Leo, kyu," Miyuki muttered a bit, covering her ears a bit.

"I think this is a good enough reason to give him a free pass." Sela sighed, "Just this once." she quickly corrected Leo.

"...Fair enough I suppose, kyu," Miyuki shrugged a bit.

"So shall we check out the inside?" Tusk asked.

"Hai!" Roll beamed as she walked to the sliding door of the cafe and opened it, "Welcome to the Animal Hearts Cafe, minna!"

"Yosha!" Leo said rushing in as he took in the lay out.

The entire area had chairs made from branches with fake leaves decorating them and some tables that likewise resembled wood such as the rings of a tree. However, each and every piece was treated and painted almost meticulously. A large tree decorated the front just across from the bar and it had a circular sofa around the trunk of the tree for people to wait for a table. Wooden carvings of various animals decorated the cafe, and infact the tree in the center of the room also had multiple animals carved into its bark, such as an Eagle, Shark, Lion, Elephant Tiger and Gorilla.

"Amazing." Tusk whistled, "Mario-san outdid himself with all this."

"Indeed, kyu," Miyuk agreed, "He did a remarkable job with the carvings, kyu."

"Oji-san is amazing at his carvings." Yamato smiled, "Everyone says he makes some of the best."

"Enough talk, let's hit the menu!" Leo shouted.

"Leo...don't wrack up an outstanding Tab." Yamato joked.

"Since when have I done that?" Leo asked before blinking a bit, "...on second thought. Don't answer that."

"Well Roll-san, although it doesn't count, will you let us be the first customers?" Yamato asked.

"Of course!" Roll smiled.

"Yosh! I'll have the Lion Hamburger Steak!" Leo cheered, reading the menu already, "And extra special sauce!" he added as he sat down at the bar.

"Of course you'd go for one of the biggest things on the menu…" Tusk sweatdropped.

"What? I'm a man! I need my meat!" Leo declared.

"Okay. How do you want the burger cooked?" Roll asked.

"Rare! And make the burger extra thick!"

"I'll take the Masala Chai tea and tea cakes." Tusk said, simply sitting at a table, "I'm in no rush. Take your time."

"I think I'll go for a simple dessert, kyu," Miyuki spoke as she looked at the menu, "Mm...oh! Maybe some mint-chocolate chip ice cream, kyu."

"Okay. Tusk-san, what flavor of tea cake would you like? Miyuki-chan, would you prefer it in a bowl or waffle cone?" Roll wrote down.

"Waffle Cone sounds good, but I think I'll go with a bowl, kyu," Miyuki answered, "Technically trying to watch my figure, kyu."

"And I…" Tusk began before the sound of an explosion occurred outside, "..."

"Ah…" Leo groaned, hearing that.

"Four blocks away." Sela spoke, standing up.

"...One day. Just one day!" Leo shouted, "Well...It can't be th-"

"Ohohohohohoho!" a familiar voice laughed, making the eyes of the Mobians widen in shock.

Sonic froze before slowly looking at Roll, who had dropped the notepad and pencil, "Roll...Don't you even th…" her apron fell to the floor as the sliding door shut, "...Dammit."

"I'll look after the place, kyu…" Miyuki sighed a bit before frowning a bit, "And if he steps even one foot in here…" she held a hand up before flicking it, causing it to be engulfed in ice as it formed into a large claw, "I won't hesitate to freeze him, kyu."

"Iko minna!" Yamato ordered as the all left.

* * *

"That's right, fools! Run in fear, because this world's new master is here!" Eggman shouted as a few Badniks fired at various buildings, a few even trying to grab a few of the fleeing people, "Badniks, make sure to grab one or two humans! I don't want any resources going to w-"

"Should've figured you'd pop up by now, egghead…"

"Hmm?" Eggman raised a brow, turning his Eggmobile over to see Sonic laying on top of a lamppost, "Ahh perfect! Long time no see, hedgehog!"

"What're you even doing here, Eggman?" Sonic asked, "You don't even have any power here, so why even bother?"

"Oh ho! That's where you're wrong!" eggman grinned as he Badniks gathered before him, "No matter where I am, I'll always find resources for me and my Egg Army! It'll be slow, but I'm going to see to it that all worlds will have an Eggman Land! Of course…" he looked around the city, "i'll have to do some reconstruction before I do so."

"So same ol' same ol'..." Sonic noted before smirking a bit, "There's a little problem with your plan though, Baldy Mcnosehair…"

"What? You mean you pesky Freedom F-" Eggman began.

"HA!" Zyuoh Lion roared, pouncing on the Eggmobile knocking it off balance.

"Whoa!?" Eggman cried as Lion ripped out all sorts of circuit,s making it crash down and knock Eggman out. "Oh, come on! I just rebuilt that thing!...Wait a second….Who are you!?"

Lion reverted to Leo in his Mobian form, "Remember me now you bastard!?" Leo shouted lifting him up before pushing him into a tree.

"Gah!...Wait...you're one of those meddlesome guardians!" Eggman realized, "..Or should I say ex-guardian since that cube is no longer…"

"Shut up!" Leo snapped as he tossed Eggman into a nearby bush.

"I knew we shouldn't' have gone with him…" Orbot whispered as he and Cubot hid inside the remains of the Eggmobile.

"Like, totally…." Cubot agreed, have a few strands of chin 'hair' on his lower jaw as Yamato and the others hurried over, "Like, zoinks! More of them!"

"Hey, guys. Late for the party?" Leo asked as he waved to the others.

"Oh great, the shark, the tiger, the elephant, and who are you?" Eggman asked as he looked at Yamato, "Oh wait. You're the human." he recalled, walking as he dusted himself off. "Well look forward to calling me Lord Eggman after I roboticize you that is." he then smirked, "Oh, I love the picture in my head right now. Like the time I made the lion over there fight robotized females and he didn't lift a single finger! Oh oh oh! And the time the shark girl ran away after I turned her brother into a Robian!" he laughed madly, "And there was the time I turn the elephant clan into mounts for me and my Egg Bosses. Oh, and the tiger? When I turn you into a Robian, you better get ready to resume your job as an attack dog."

"Rah!" Yamato roared as he punched Eggman, causing a red shockwave that sent him flying and crashing into then through a wall.

"Yamato?!" everyone gasped.

"Doshte…" Yamato panted as Eggman groaned and got out of the rubble, "You're human, aren't you? ...Wasn't there ever anything you ever loved...cared about?" he asked Eggman, gaining his attention, "Why do you have to do this to other lives!? What happened to make you awful...to twist your heart?! What pain made you into this monster?!"

"Let me answer that with a simple reply." Eggman then lifted up his hand, "Boom. "

At that, the surrounding buildings were fired upon, causing destruction as shards of concrete, brick, glass and wood fell all around.

"Who the hell do you think that speech would work on?" Eggman asked standing up, "I will not be moved by some speech to appeal to my humanity! I only want two things: An Eggmanland all over the universe and that damn Blue Hedgehog DEAD!"

"Omae!" Yamato shouted, grabbing Eggman and making him grunt at the boy's strength, even going by some Mobians it was great. "Omea da te…." he grunted, lifting him closer.

"Hey! Let me go!" Eggman demanded, trying to free himself from Yamato's surprising strength.

"Yamato…" the other spoke.

"You can't care for anything...you can't connect to anything...only destroy...why…" he whispered, "I know you're lying…" he spoke as Eggman struggled more and more to get free.

"Get him off me!"

"On it." at that, a thunderbolt hit Yamato, making him and Eggman scream at that as they moved away from each other.

"I didn't say hit _me_!"

"Lien-da said it had to be enough voltage to stun a gorilla." Thunderbolt said as everyone, minus Yamato, saw and recognized Eggman's backup.

"Oh look. The traitors." Tusk frowned.

"What are you bastards doing here on Earth!?" Leo roared, "The last thing we need is you assholes giving Mobians a bad name here, too!"

"Piss off, sexist!" Thunderbolt snarled.

"You guys are to blame anyway." Lien-Da smirked, "Your stupidity on using the Link Cube dragged us here like it or not. So anything we do is on your heads."

"Mobians...with Eggman?" Yamato asked.

"What? Some of us liked that status quo he bought." a walrus spoke.

"You're nothing but power hungry crooks and sadists." Tusk countered as the four Mobian Zyuohgers reverted to human guises. "But we already know people like you are better off chained behind bars than being talked to like kids."

"Didn't know we could do this, did ya!?" Leo taunted, liking the looks on their faces, "Ya look stupid!"

"Ahahahahaha ahahaha!" they all laughed.

"Well at least we're not afraid of humans," Lien-da laughed, "You're just hiding like cowards if you have so much faith walk around them freely without the disguises."

"It's not fear." Amu spoke, "Humans are nervous about things that aren't human. Monsters appear here all the time. We want to make sure we can show we are good first. But that's not something you care for, is it?"

"Right...like someone like them would care about image...they call Eggman boss...and they call us pathetic." Sela asked, "He's not even the worst monster in the world, and trust us Earth has had smarter and move evil men than him too."

"Are you really trying to get us to care?" Lien-Da asked.

"Indeed. We just work for the guy. Some of us by choice some not by choice, so take your speech elsewhere and start fighting."

"You're right." Leo spoke, "NOW GET OFF EARTH!" he roared, unleashing a shockwave that actually knocked them all back.

-line break-

"Ginis-sama." Naria called out to, "There's something going on… Did Quval or Azald send a player?"

"Hm…" Ginis asked, looking up, "No...no one sends without letting me know first...a new element...interesting."

* * *

"AH...since when was he that loud?!" Eggman complained, holding his ears, "Ugh, no matter." he said pinching the bridge of his nose as the eggmobile was up and running.

"I fixed it, meatbag! Say Bender is great!" Cubot shouted.

 ***CLONG***

"Well besides that.." Eggman said hopping in, "Do enjoy yourselves."

"Hey! What makes you think your getting away?" Leo asked.

"Simple: what to do? What to do more? Beat me or save them." he pointed at the humans being kidnapped and beaten up by Badniks.

"EGGMAN!" a yellow blur shot by the attacking Badniks before they collapsed into piles of sliced parts before the blur halted by the others, revealing it to be an infuriated Roll carrying several katana on her back.

"And who are you?" Eggman sighed.

"Can you all fight them?" Roll asked, motioning to the Egg Bosses, "He's mine."

"Get him good!" Leo said, not at all caring.

At that through, Sonic pointed Caliburn at Roll, earning a scowl from her.

"You need to reconsider that statement." Sonic frowned.

"I don't have time for this," Roll argued, keeping an eye on Eggman.

"For once, I agree. I don't have time for this either." Eggman said, "Listen, little girl. I don't know or care what I did to you, but I heard it all before and it's boring me to death." he groaned, "So go away. Shoo! The only thing that's a threat to me is Sonic."

"Teme…" Roll growled as she tried to attack him, only for Sonic to parry her drawn katana.

"Matte!" Yamato called out as he ran over, only for the Mobians who worked for Eggman to block his path.

"Come on. Let's play, little boy." Lien-da smirked as she tried to hit Yamato with an electric whip.

Yamato's eyes narrowed as he dodged every swing and side stepped to add extra room in between each swing, "I think your skills with that particular weapon are lacking." Yamato replied as he stomped on it just after it hit the ground, "I don't know why you work with Eggman...so in advance, I'm sorry for this. Honno Kakusei!"

 **=GORILLA!=**

A red flash blinded the Egg Bosses as Zyuoh Gorilla now stood there.

"Jungle no Ouja!" he roared, smashing the ground and making it shake, "Zyuoh...Gorilla!"

"Huh. Just like what the ruins spoke of." Lien-Da muttered.

"Hey...what the heck? ...Isn't that a human?!"

"He's using Mobian powers?"

"What...I'm sorry what?!" Eggman shouted, "A human...using Mobian powers?!"

"They are a loan!" Gorilla roared, bashing his fists together.

"Well no matter, Sonic's a bigger concern."

"He's still thinks Sonic's more important…" Amu blinked.

"Yeah...no one's calling him the brightest ever…"

"Doke!" Gorilla roared, tackling through the Egg Bosses.

"Meh." Eggman shrugged as he snapped his fingers and a fleet of mecha Knuckles flew in and attacked.

"Ahh! Those things!" Leo freaked before they upchucked giant missiles.

"This won't do a thing!" Gorilla roared as he let the missiles hit with no effect, "HA!" he roared, punching through several with one swing, "Rah!" he roared, ripping one in two before he jumped and tackled into the rest.

"Ahh! He's getting away." Leo said before a Mecha Knuckles trio dogpile him. "HONNO KAKUSEI!" he roared, knocking them all away as he flashed into Zyuoh Lion, "Savanna no Ouja! Zyuoh Lion!" he roared, unleashing another shockwave roar.

"...Meh. Still not a threat," Eggman waved off.

"You are really giving me too much credit." Sonic muttered as he blocked another attempt at Roll getting around him.

"Let's handle them." Sela ordered to Tusk and Amu.

"I'll enjoy this one." Tusk said as they held up their changers.

 **=SHARK! ELEPHANT! TIGER!=**

"Honno Kakusei!"

"Oh great. More colorful costumes," the walrus sighed before he and Tusk headbutted one another.

"I'm glad Rotor isn't here. I'm gonna take you down!" Elephant snarled before punching him, making him stagger back.

"Let my son fight his own battles!" the walrus roared, the shockwave unleashing a wave of frozen wind at Elephant.

"So can I!" Elephant trumpted punching the ground causing the street to tear apart as stone towers hit the Walrus, "Shinrin no Ouja! Zyuoh Elephant!" he trumpeted, punching his enemy away again.

"Clove-san, stop this!" Tiger pleaded to a green Mobian pronghorn.

"Shut up and fight." the pronghorn said coldly, wielding a metal pole with an energy scythe as she tried slashing at Tiger.

"You don't have to do this! You can change things!" Tiger said dodging each swing before blocking with her sword, "Please, please don't do this!" she pleaded, pushing the next swing away.

"I must do this," Clove replied, swinging once more.

"Then I have to stop you!" Tiger shouted, dropping her sword and jumping over the swing before she grabbed a light pole and swung over it. She then growled before pouncing and pinning Clove down using her own polearm against her.

"Hah!" Shark shouted, dodging various blast of lightning from Thunderbolt and Lien-da. "Where's the real Knuckles when you need him?"

"Oh, so that idiot's here, too," Lien-Da smirked, "My sister with him, too?"

"Even if she was...you think I'd tell you, bitch?" Shark asked, pulling out her sword as Lion awkwardly looking around...for anybody else to fight.

"Just asking...but since you're being hostile about it…" Lien-Da paused as she looked at Thunderbolt, "Care to 'calm' her down, or shall we have you know who do it?"

"..." Thunderbolt looked between Shark and Lion for a moment, "...I get the mangy cat. Akhlut can deal with the shark."

"Oi...Why aren't there more to fight?!" Lion complained.

"Leo, now is so not the time for that." Shark growled before she was suddenly pushed back by a blast of psychic energy, "...Akhlut." she growled as she turned, glaring at a large Mobian Orca.

"Hmph…" the orca frowned a bit before the device on his head glowed, letting him send out another psionic shockwave at Shark.

"Ah, teme!" Lion pointed before he roared, unleashing another shockwave and knocking him away, "Your power is cheating! I'll just beat you!" he roared, charging at him on all fours.

"Hey, you mangy cat!" Thunderbolt shouted as she charged at him, lightning erupted from her body, "You're mine!"

"Ah...no...nante…" Lion said as he grew his claws, "I can do that, too." he said, absorbing the electricity.

"Wh-What?!" Thunderbolt gawked. "Give it back!"

"Mm….Okay!" Lion shrugged before sending it back at her via electrified cutting waves.

"Holy…!" Thunderbolt gawked as she rolled out of the way, "Hah! Missed me!"

"You know Lions eat things smaller than them," Lion pointed out as he scratched a stone to punctuate his point, "So...let me fight my enemy...and go let Sela kick your butt."

"Ahhahah! You think I'm an idiot? You can't hit a woman!" she said as she bit his leg.

"OOwowowowoow!" Lion roared, unleashing multiple sound blasts and forcing everyone to cover their ears. "GAOWWW!" he roared shaking buildings.

"Guh! Leo!" Sonic tried to shout louder than him before Roll shot by him and at Eggman despite a bit of blood coming from her ears.

"Roll!" Gorilla called out, only for a whip to wrap around his neck and pull him back, "You again…?" he gasped, looking at Lien-da.

"Yamato!" Shark called out only to be blasted again, "Damn it... I hate your type!"

"These guys have shockingly better teamwork than us," Elephant frowned.

As Roll nearly had her blade meet Eggman, a black shield broke it into shards. Roll jumped back and drew another Katana, glaring at the shield.

"Ohohohoho! That was close…" Eggman taunted.

"Nani?!" Gorilla asked as he avoided whip swings before he reverted to Eagle and grabbed it, "Sonic?" he questioned, seeing Eggman's savior, "No...but a good likeness." he grunted before he pulled out his Eagriser and blocked another swing of Lien-Da's whip, "You guys have a robot copy of Sonic?!"

"He's obsessed with Sonic, so why not?" Tiger noted, still pinning Clove down as she struggled to get up.

"It's borderline stalking at some points!" Elephant shouted while punching the Walrus across the face multiple times, making him stagger back dazed. "But that thing is literally and shockingly the only success he's ever made."

"Nani?' Eagle asked, clashing whips with Lien-da, "You mean that's his only working creation?!"

"LIES!" Eggman shouted.

"Well more like it's the only thing that nearly killed Sonic." Shark corrected, backflipping away from another psionic blast, "But that just makes it more dangerous. It took Sonic forever to finally beat it."

"But...It's Sonic, so he can do it again!" Lion roared, tossing Thunderbolt away and into a trashcan.

Roll grit her teeth as the shield vanished, letting the robot be fully seen. It was a robot based around Sonic, that was glaringly obvious. It had yellow hands with blade-like claws acting as fingers and thumb while an turbine-engine emerged from its back scaled to about the human-ish size of the robot. Its red optics glowed ominously as it looked at her.

"Good day, Zyuoh minna san," Eggman said in a mocking Japanese accent, "I'll see you all later~" he laughed as he vanished into the clouds.

"TEME!" Roll shouted, shaking her fist at the sky before blocking a swipe of the robot's claws with her katana.

"Matte!" Eagle shouted while growing his wings, only to ignore his enemy and be whipped across the back knocking him down.

"..." the metal copy then summoned it black shield as Sonic slashed at it, making Roll jump back to avoid another broken katana.

"Yo." Sonic smirked, "Long time."

The Metal Sonic said nothing, it just glared up at the real deal. Its optics glowing brighter with anger. After several moments Metal backed away before turning and leaving into the sky after Eggman.

"Egg Bosses, retreat." Lien-Da ordered, "Phase 1 is complete."

"Matte!" Eagle shouted, blocking her path with a crack of his Eagriser.

"Well, if you wanna keep playing." she smirked before groaned as half her body went limp, "Damn it, Eggman! I'm coming!"

"Wait…" Eagle spoke, "Compliance enforcement."

"If she doesn't obey Eggman, he shuts her off." Elephant informed.

"..." Eagle gripped his sword in anger as he heard that. "Go…" he said, "We're letting them leave." he ordered.

"Clove…" Tiger tried to reason.

"...Let me go. I'm loyal only to lord Eggman." she frowned as she kicked Tiger off as the Egg Bosses left.

"Yamato?" Lion asked.

"There's nothing more we can get from keeping them here…" Eagle spoke, "That's all…" he lied.

* * *

"Interesting…" Ginis muttered at watching this before he zoomed in on Eggman and Metal, "Oh...what a delightful robot, so well made. It's perfect."

"Nani?!" Naria blinked, "Ginis-sama is the greatest mechanical engineer in the galaxy…" she whispered, "To earn his praise on a machine…"

"Naria, didn't those files you stole from the bio computer mention an egg?"

"Hai, Ginis-sama. To be precise, it is the title given to a human named Ivo Robotnik. He is called Dr. Eggman...for some reason."

"He looks like a squishy egg to me," Azald noted, "I'mma gonna call him Squishy."

"And for a moment, I thought he'd get it…" Quval sighed, "I had too much hope."

"Still...he is an interesting one. I like his style." Ginis said, "Granted I would have left those five to die fighting...but eh cheapskates can't waste men."

"It seems some of them are slaves and he gets more enjoyment over them knowing he can end their lives with a click of a button," Quval noted, "Not bad for a flesh based life form. Could stand to be better, but hey, meat sacks don't have the most advanced brains."

"Naria, get me more on the blue hedgehog robot." Ginis ordered, "Deathgaliens, let's enjoy this break, and consider this...an audition for an internship." he chuckled, "If he fails to please me...Azald...eat him."

"Can I keep him as a pet for a month?"

"Take him as a life partner, I don't care. He's yours to do as you wish with." Ginis replied.

* * *

"...Clove." Amu sighed as everyone returned to Roll's cafe.

"Damn that Eggman!" Leo complained punching the palm of his hand, "I thought that when we dragged him here he'd lose it all...but damn it! His lackeys followed somehow!"

"...They were on the ships that got sucked in…" Tusk groaned in realization, "I had hopes it was just another unmanned fleet for fire power...damn it, this is my fault for suggesting that stupid plan."

"Where's Sonic?"

"Said he didn't want to be around Roll, so he's off handling the badniks for us."

"Yamato?" Sela asked, seeing their leader sitting down and gripping his hands together tightly.

"Eggman…" he spoke, leaving scratch marks on his hands. "Tell me more about him."

"Eh?" the Mobians all asked.

"I know the basic story...but...I don't know enough." he spoke shaking, "I don't fully understand….I didn't realize how much he hurt everyone…" he spoke gasping, "It's my fault he's here...it's my fault everyone is trapped here...I have to fix it...but first I need to understand...to know."

"..Well, we didn't alway call him Eggman...we called him Robotnik even Sonia and them." Sela started.

"And he used to have a really really scary voice." Leo said as Tusk nodded.

"He used to be much more...productive." Amu sighed the last part, "He always was more prepared...and dangerous."

"...and terrifying! One time, we actually dropped him in a trap hole and boy, it was deep."

* * *

-flashback-

"Ahahahah! Gotcha, Robotnik!" Leo chuckled.

"I can't believe it. It actually worked." Sela noted.

"We save the day!" Amu cheered before they saw glowing red eyes, "?!"

"A nice dream...but dreams are meant to be…." the owner of the eyes began as a figure began to hover out of the hole, "Broken…"

"Uso…" Tusk gasped.

"N...no way…" Amu whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"Now, who wants to be Roboticized last?"

-end-

* * *

"We used to be so scared of him...then he turned our people against us." Tusk said.

* * *

-flashback-

"No, no!" a young Sela panicked as Robotink carried her brother to a chamber for Robotiziation. "Jiro...JIRO!"

"Oh, are you scared, little boy?" Robotnik asked the young shark Mobian. "Do you want your big sister to save you?"

"Stop it!" Sela cried.

"You want this torment to end? Do you want the pain to stop? Then say 'Please Lord Robotnik, spare my brother.'" he told Sela. "Say it with honesty and love for your little brother. I am not without mercy."

"...grr…" she growled before relenting for the sake of her brother, "...Please, Lord Robotnik! he's just a boy."

"...I understand." he said putting his hand on her, he then walked towards Jiro, "Congratulations...your sister says you're pathetic as a Mobian." at that, Sela watched in horror as Robotnik pushed Jiro into the chamber as it closed and then he pulled the switch, laughing.

-end-

* * *

"Sela…" Yamato spoke as he stopped her, seeing the tears falling, "...I'm sorry…" he shook his head, "I'm so sorry…"

"Here," Roll gave her a box of tissues before going back into the kitchen.

"But this is why it all happened," Amu sighed, "Our friend Clove betrayed us. She gave up our location and we all got captured."

"Eh...why?"

"Her sister was sick…and there was no cure or known treatment." Amu spoke, "Except…" she trailed off.

"Robotization would stop the advancement, not cure but give her more time...all she had to do…" Tusk sighed.

* * *

-flashback-

Clove soon threw Amu inside a robotization chamber as Tusk, Leo, and Sela looked on.

"Clove…" Amu cried, "Tell me it's not true…" her claws scratched against the glass, "Clove! At least look me in the eye!"

"Why? You're just another robotic slave to Lord Robotnik." Clove answered coldly as she put her hand on the lever. "Welcome to slavery." she said while pulling it down.

"AMU!" Tusk shouted in horror.

"TEME!" Leo roared in rage.

"You're gonna pay for this, Clove! I swear it!" Sela cried.

Clove said nothing as the sounds of Amu's cries of pain filled the room.

-end-

* * *

"Amu…" Yamato said, hugging her.

"Now you see why we hate him so much." Tusk spoke, "That monster took everything from us...he hurt us all in ways worse than the last. It's true humans are just like any other race...but that man alone deserves to die!"

"Yeah...but in the end Sonic beat him...worse than that."

"Eh?" Yamato asked.

"He had a mental breakdown...a really bad one." Sela informed, "It was actually kinda sad and pathetic to look at."

"The literal devil who tormented us...was reduced to a blundering idiot!" Tusk explained, "If he wasn't crying or muttering revenge, he was acting like some...thing...anything! He couldn't accept he lost...so his mind cracked."

"After that, Queen Aleena had him placed in a mental hospital...and we rebuilt." Amu said. "Until…"

"He managed to recover?" Yamato guessed.

"..." Everyone looked at Roll, her head the only thing visible in the window to the kitchen.

"No...he escaped...He never recovered," Tusk spoke to Yamato.

"Let's just be honest."

* * *

Roll, in a ninja outfit snuck into the hospital after finding its location from bribing Manic. A pair of doctors walked by a basket of laundry. Once gone, Roll got out of it and swiftly made her way down the hall, avoiding the cameras using the natural shadows in the hallway.

"Yes yes, yes! I didn't lose! I just... I just didn't have the right equipment! The gear was faulty…I needed it to be faster...FASTER!" Robotnik's voice shouted, echoing in the empty hallway.

"Yeesh. If we weren't forbidden, I would've grabbed some ear plugs the moment we started this guard shit," a plump Mobian bear sighed as he stood before a steel door with a Mobian cat.

"Yeah, I'm getting a headache from all this guy's shouting," the cat agreed.

"Why don't they ever lock away the lunatics in the soundproof room?"

"Because it's being used by the crazy guy that can only scream curses and sea shanties about the queen." The Cat Guard spoke up, "And yes, I just said that sentence."

"Why the hell did I get this job…" the Bear grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I swear if the pay weren't good…"

"Yeah," the cat agreed before a silence between them followed, "Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"What do you mean?" the Bear asked, "Like why we're here in this world, looking after the mad demon who ruined our entire planet?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's clear the guy's way too gone. So why are we guarding the guy?" the cat Mobian asked, "I mean...he's the worst war criminal and every single Mobian agrees he's the single most vile monster to ever exist. Hell, I heard 'cause of him, some of the older folks are thinking on making some kill all humans on sight law."

"Yeah, but we all know the Queen and her kids won't let that pass," the bear snorted, "I mean, seriously. Why don't we just slide open the window here and shoot the guy? Say it was in self defense?" he asked as his partner mused it over.

At that, their radios went off.

=Just so you know, I keep a radio on all open channels= Aleena's voice came out.

"Damn it!" the two grunted, "This is your fault...No, yours!" they shouted at each other.

 **WHACK!**

"...bight urch…" one of them muttered as they both fainted, the Cat landing first before the Bear landed on top of him, making him yowl in pain before passing out again.

=What was that?= Aleena asked before a hand picked up the radio and turned it off.

"Yes, yes... I can beat the super golden hedgehog! I can beat him! I can do it, I can win! I feel great!" Robotnik chanted, drawing equations.

Roll grasped the handle on the tiny window on the door and slid it open with a loud clank of the metal. Taking in a silent deep breath, she slid out a dart and a blowgun. Roll slid the dark into the blowgun.

"HEDGEHOG!" Robotnik roared oblivious to the blowgun as blue wind blurred in and Roll was spin-dashed into the wall, tossing her wooden tool and its toxic dart away.

"Should've guessed someone would've hired an assassin," Sonic noted, not recognizing Roll due to her attire and the full-covering mask she wore, "I hate idiot Mobians like you. Really? Never thinking about the consequences of your choices."

Roll's hand snapped out and an explosion of smoke erupted from the thrown smoke pellets, engulfing the hallway. It stayed for a few seconds before it was cleared by Sonic's speed.

"Really?" Sonic asked, grabbing the ninja's hand and took the dratgun, snapping it in two, "Now let's see." he muttered, taking her mask off, "?! R-Roll?!"

"Gomen," the hedgefox apologized before managing the use her free hand to chop the back of Sonic's neck, causing him to collapse and let her go, "I was hoping to do this without bloodshed. A simple toxic dart." she said, "Now then... Robotnik, prepa…" she then froze, seeing he was gone and his straightjacket was torn off, the door wide open, "...Dammit."

-line break-

"Honestly, we're still not sure on _how_ he tore the straightjacket off," Tusk finished, "But however he did it, he was able to escape and start all over again."

"...Is that why you and Sonic have issues?" Yamato asked Roll.

"It was that and...and something else," Roll replied, her tail subconsciously rubbing a spot on her back as Amu glanced at her in concern.

"Oh, she wasn't the only one…" Leo said.

* * *

"You attempted to do WHAT?!" Aleena snapped with fire in her eyes as her kids and Leo and the others backed away in fear.

"Ma, calm down…" Manic started.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"?!" Manic flinched at the harsh tone.

"You little foolish girl." Aleena snarled, "Do you have any idea what you nearly started?!" she asked, "Oh no. You just don't care 'cause your feelings matter more. Am I right?"

"No, it's not my feelings that were behind why I chose to act," Roll replied, refusing to not look away from Aleena's fierce glare.

"Oh, I know your family laws and how foolish they are, and fine! Deal with it, but if you had killed Eggman, the other kingdoms would've greenlit war with innocent humans! So I hope you're happy you _almost_ made others get involved with your vendetta."

Roll tried to hide the flinch from that, she really did. Nearby, Aphrodite bit her lower lip in worry.

"...Do you hate me?" Aleena asked, "Haven't I been good to you…? Why didn't you talk to me…? You went over my head, Roll...you went over your queen's head…"

"I do not hate you, but you wouldn't agree to it. Even with why I needed to do such," Roll replied, "You stated the reason yourself. The family laws are considered 'foolish' by you, even with the truth shown through history for those who failed."

"Then listen up, from the consequences that comes from him dying in comparison to your death...I'll gladly choose his life over yours. I am the Queen. I must not let personal attachment drive my judgement." she frowned, "I disown you as my shield daughter."

"Very well, your highness," Roll nodded.

"Mom, don't…"

"Speak again, children, and I will banish her from this kingdom for life."

"..."

"If you do that, then I will take my son and leave as well," Aphrodite informed.

"...As the queen, the people matter over my personal feelings. Do what you wish." she said, not looking at Aphrodite, "If she offends me again, you are to leave and your bloodline will never be allowed back here." she said, leaving, "I don't want to see you in my sights for six months, Roll Sakurai."

"As you wish," Roll replied before turning and walking over to Aphrodite, "Mother…"

"..." Aphrodite reached into her cleavage and pulled out a scroll, "Are you sure?"

"I am," Roll nodded.

"..." Aphrodite handed her the scroll, "Six months."

* * *

"It was the first and only time anyone had seen the queen enraged… She's normally so composed and gentle," Sela sighed.

"When Roll came back after six months, she came back with the first of a ton of katana she ended up breaking with that attack of hers whenever Eggman attacked," Tusk noted, "While she was civil with Manic and Sonia, around the queen and Sonic…yeah."

"I see that with Sonic...but I can't believe the queen is so cruel to Roll…"

"She's not being cruel." Roll defended as she placed a tray of drinks on the table, "She's the queen. As such, she has to put her personal feelings aside for her kingdom...even love must be discarded by her."

"She's even cruel to her king?"

"...umm…" everyone but Yamato glanced at Aphrodite.

"He passed on," Aphrodite informed simply, "Many died during Eggman's reign when he referred to himself as Robotnik…" she glanced at Roll, "Be it through being destroyed as a Robian or killed as Mobian."

"But from how Roll worded it, it sounds like she has a new ki…" he started before he saw the glances and looked at Aphrodite, "...oh...oh...Oh!"

"Yeah, it's painfully obvious." Leo chuckled as Yamato blushed.

"Do you find it strange, Yamato-san?" Aphrodite questioned.

"Oh no. It's just I've never met a same sex couple. It's perfectly legal to get married to the same sex in some countries and it explains how close your family is." he said, "Weren't you mad at Aleena-san?"

"I was, but I understood her duties," Aphrodite nodded, "But lately...it's been…"

"Tense between you both because of Eggman's continued attacks and neither her nor Sonic seemingly really trying to do something to end it once and for all?" Tusk surmised.

"Well…" she sighed, "Yes." she looked at Yamato, "Yamato-san, were it not for certain circumstances, the moment you arrived with the missing King's Credential? I would have been all for binding him up and letting you take him back to here to never return to our home."

"That was my intention when I first heard about him.," he admitted. "...but I still think, as a human, he needs us to take care of him and, as a human, he should be judged by a trial then we can all make peace." Yamato explained, "I know it doesn't sound fair after all he's done to you. But our world knows how to deal with threats like him...We would have made the right choice. I, at least, hope. I can't speak of the future...but I have faith in people."

Aphrodite nodded before glancing back at Roll as she returned to the kitchen.

* * *

"...Okay," Sonic panted, seeing the badniks surrounding him, "Who wants the next…" he started, trying to get up a lucky shot got his leg before a slash destroyed all the Badniks, "...Huh?" he blinked before groaning at the shepherd, "...You again?"

"You look like you're in trouble."

"I was just getting my second wind, mister doggie." he said mockingly. "Here for a rematch?"

"Knave, if he wanted to capture you he would have handcuffed you already. We should thank him for assistance."

"Your companion is correct," he nodded, "I take it you know where these machines have come from?"

"Depends. You ever heard of Eggman?"

"No...I take it he is from your world." he replied before slashing down more with one quick Iai swing.

"Be careful. He powers those things with animals." Sonic said as he checked the Badniks.

"That in itself is a massive crime." Doggie spoke with a frown, "However...not all of them are powered by...animals." he said, hearing something with his ears, "...If what I think is in the…"

Sonic and Caliburn's eyes widened.

"Wahh!" a baby cried, attached to wires that pulsed inside the remains of a Badnik.

"No...no way…"

"His crimes have become worse." Doggie spoke as he used the claws on his fingers to free the child before he scooped it into his arms, calming it down with the warmth of his fur, "What does this 'Eggman' look like?"

"I don't want him to get killed. I want him to be tried. I want peace between my people."

"He will be tried," Doggie replied, "His crimes are enough to put him before the wisest tribunal in the galaxy. They have never once made a mistake or miss trial. A world where time travels faster, and they are allowed to deliberate over it till a solid choice is made...even if means termination or eternal imprisonment." he explained, "I'm a Space cop after all."

"I believe you...I just can't turn him in yet. I have a friend who won't listen to reason." he sighed as he and Doggie helped out more babies as cars arrived.

"Ahh! The blue demon!"

"Matte, Umeko. Minna, these robots are being powered by human children and babies. Carefully extract them...The blue demon is on our side." he explained, "What are you all standing there for? I gave you orders! Follow them!"

"Yes Boss!" everyone saluted as they went to work.

"Sonic...handle your buisness." Doggie spoke, "When it is over...bring Eggman to SPD and he shall be tried and from their justice."

"Sure...but i'm still gonna break speedometers." he winked.

"I'll send the speeding tickets to your friends to give to you." he smirked, carrying more children, "Come little ones, let's return you to your mothers." he cooed, calming them down.

* * *

 _And that brings us around to now. It's been a constant hit and run. Eggman was obviously gauging our abilities. That's why after two days of this, I ordered everyone to try and hold back. It wasn't easy, but we had to deal with this. We had to stop Eggman._

* * *

"Ugh... Using babies... We can't hold back anymore." Lion panted as the Badniks surrounded them.

"Why babies?! That's just sick!"

"Minna, hang in there." Eagle said.

* * *

"...ugh! They're holding back." Azald groaned, "That's not fun!"

"What do you expect? Eggman is using their infants...low ball move...but respectable." Quval spoke, "I once made a machine that drives children into a violent rage and making them attack their elders. So you can see why I respect this move."

"Indeed." Ginis said, "Imagine their faces if they had went all out and then realize they murdered newborns." he said, "Ohh?"

* * *

The Zyuohgers blinked as Metal Sonic arrived.

=You're holding back!= Eggman's voice shouted out of metal's speakers.

"Yes." Eagle spoke, holding his arm up, ordering the others not to dare speak.

=Fight seriously or else=

"Make me." Eagle challenged back.

=Gh...wow...I did not expect that response...your...you're edgy= he said =I'm so scared. What could I possibly...boop." he spoke as a badnik exploded.

"Ahh!"

=You're lucky that was an empty one=

* * *

"Oooh!" the Deathgaliens exclaimed in anticipation.

* * *

=So what now, mister Red?= Eggman challenged before Eagle flew upwards =What's he doing...wait...where...oh...hey...I lost him...Metal, after him! Wait...how?!=

Metal Sonic then flew off in Eagle's direction.

"What...what happened?" Elaphant asked.

"I think...Yamato found Eggman." Shark spoke.

* * *

"How?!" Eggman shouted, looking at a screen as Eagle flew towards his airship, "No really, just how?!"

"RAH!" Eagle roared, rolling into a flaming spin dash that crashed into the cockpit.

"How did you find me?!" Eggman shouted looking up at Eagle.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm human." Eagle spoke, standing above him, "Don't underestimate Mobians for not being Sonic. Don't...underestimate my planet."

"It was my planet, too, a long time ago, boy."

"No…" Eagle spoke "A man like you could be born here...but never can you say this is your world." he explained, "I won't forgive your actions...no one could. But even still...you won't get away with what you've done. You...you've crossed a line Eggman…" he growled, gripping his fist. "Hah!" he roared, turning into Gorilla before a black shield stopped him, "Nani? Even my punch?"

"Hahaha! You think that will work?" Eggman gloated.

"Then I'll try full power," Gorilla spoke, making Eggman pause.

"I'm sorry?" Eggman blinked.

"RAH!" Gorilla roared as his flaming fist hit the shield...making it crack, "I...won't...let...you!" he growled, punching with each word, "TREAT LIFE LIKE THIS!" he shouted as his last punch was enveloped with bright crimson light, shattering the shield and knocking Metal away and through several walls.

"I still have the lives of those babies in my hand. Do even a sneeze and they'll blow up." he started before Gorilla smashed the controls, "...Lucky guess."

"No...it was predictable." Gorilla corrected, "You're predictable...you're easy to guess. You're obviously...You're not much more than a glorified mad man from a story!" he roared, reverting to Eagle.

"Really...really?"

"Now you'll pull out something to hurt me...something I'll admit is new. Then you'll summon your guards to attack me...overpower me." Eagle spoke, making Eggman blink, "I know what you're gonna do...because I'm a better man then you."

"No. I'm just gonna crush you myself." he said, pushing a button as he fell down a shaft.

"Come back here!" Eagle shouted.

"I am!" Eggman shouted as the floor rumbled.

* * *

"I got the last baby!" Lion shouted, grabbing a falling robot, "It's okay! Uncle Leo will get you out!" he said using his claws to cut a hole before he pulled the child out, "There you are, cutie."

"Now we just need to get to Yama…"

"Ahh!" Eagle screamed, being sent flying into the ground.

"Yamato."

"Minna Zyuoh King and Zyuoh Wild!" He ordered, growing his wings as he swooped around.

"Huh? Why?" Tiger asked before something fell from the sky. "...It's one of Eggman's super mechs, isn't it?"

"Devil Egg...Emperor!" He shouted from the tall humanoid robot that landed.

It had black armor with a large barrel chested black armored torso, a white abdomen, and black waist. White limbs connected forearms and shins to the body. The arms were coated in black armor and rounded like large drums. Its hands clenched as its arms raised up. Its black legs and feet stomped down, cracking the ground as its raised its head, which had a slight skull theme as a white ridge crown hid a pod that docked in the center as a command center. Two red arms looking like a split V decorated its chest and seemed to glow with heat as the grilled mouthplate of the skeletal face 'breathed' out exhaust. Axe blades grew from its forearms as red bat wings extended from its back to finish its intimidation.

"Yep. Another super mech made by Eggman," Elephant noted.

"...I am very conflicted," Roll admitted.

"Broadcast and narrate the fight or find a way into it to kill him?" Shark asked, earning a nod, "Leave this to us...we can't control where the robots step." she sighed, patting her shoulder.

"...Alright," Roll nodded, putting her hand on Shark's, "I consider Zyuoh King and Zyuoh Wild as my hands if they get that bastard. Good luck."

* * *

"So you will pay me for this, right?" Manic asked as he, Sonia, and Amy had Roll's equipment.

"I predicted she'd have mix feelings," Amy replied.

* * *

"Devil fire!" Eggman shouted as the robot fire flames from its chest, destroying some of the buildings.

"Stop!" Zyuoh King roared in Eagle's voice as it punched Eggman's robot in the face, making it back away.

"Impressive!" Devil Egg then punched back, making it stagger too. "Am I predictable now, hedgehog?! Am I easy?! Am I a 'baldy mcnosehair?!'" he ranted in rage.

"Yes!" Wild shouted, punching him back, "You are still all those things!"

"Evil Fire~" he roared as the Zyuoh resisted the overwhelming heat.

"Atsui...damn it! That's hot!"

"Devil Blade!"

"King Sword!"

Zyuoh King clashed swords with Devil Egg as the two pushed against one another. The two walked around one another before Devil egg used the arm blades to strike King. Devil Egg was then blindsided as Wild walked up and began unleashing a sandbag barrage of punches to it's chest knocking it back and down the street.

* * *

"Ohohohohoh." Ginis cheered clapping while copying Eggman's laugh. "Bravo." he smiled.

"Yeah in the face in the face!" Azald cheered as Devil Egg wrestled with Wild.

* * *

"Is that all you got?!" Eggman demanded.

"No!" Wild roared as it punched Devil Egg back before its wing was sliced off by King.

"Ooohhhh!" Eggman roared, "Devil Rust!"

 **=CUBE KIRIN!=**

Cube Kirin appeared on a building before it began breathing in and sucking things like a vacuume. Within seconds, it swallowed the silver dust exhaled by Devil Egg.

"What...the hell...is that?" Eggman paused.

"Kirin Bazooka!" King shouted, aiming at Devil Egg.

"..." Kirin coughed a bit after pulling the trigger.

"I don't think that corrosive wind was good for him." Nicole noted with a frown.

"You're right...have it back!" Shark roared.

"Wait, what?!" Eggman asked as Kirin fired the corrosive wind right back at Devil Egg, making its armor rust slightly as it was pushed back into a building.

"Wild Cannon Fire!" Zyuoh Wild shouted, unleashing a barrage of laser beams on the robot.

"Devil Beam!" at that, lasers from its eyes struck the two giants.

"I think it's time for something new." Nicole said as Sonic grabbed Amy and got up to a building's roof near them.

"Hey guys! Catch!" Sonic said as he and Amy threw their weapons with Sonic using Tails' ray gun to make the sacred sword larger while the piko piko hammer stayed the same as it landed in Wild's large palm.

"Zyuoh King Caliburn!" Zyuoh King shouted, holding the sacred blade.

"Zyuoh Wild Hammer!" Zyuoh Wild shouted as the hammer grew to giant size after a moment, its head now black and red with a gorilla image on it and its handle green and white.

" _ **I hate it when that hits me…"**_ Caliburn groaned.

"You can't beat me! You can't, you stupid hedgehog! I am Eggman! The almighty! I will build Eggmanland! I will!"

"We are not hedgehogs!" both mecha shouted, striking Devil Egg with their new weapons.

"I'm a Lion!" Lion roared as King slashed Devil Egg, knocking one of the red armor pieces off.

"I'm an Elephant!" Elephant trumpted as Wild smashed the evil robot's arm to scrap, leaving it with only one arm.

"I'm a Tiger!" Wild smashed the head of the Hammer into Devil Egg's chest, cracking it.

"I'm a Shark!" King slashed the chest, making it spark as an X-shaped crack was formed in the center.

"I AM A HUMAN!" Eagle shouted as he flew out before landing on the command center on the head, shocking Eggman, he then punched through the glass between them before grabbing him. "We are Zyuohgers...This is not your world to underestimate!" he roared, flying away with him.

"Zyuoh HOLY SLASH!" King shouted, slashing with Caliburn.

"Zyuoh Piko Piko Pile Driver!" Wild shouted as the Hammer grew to twice the size of Devil Egg.

The slash tore through the machine's torso before the hammer dropped on it, muffling out its explosion. as the ground shook. Eagle flew off before he dropped Eggman on a skyscraper. Eggman grunted before looking up at Eagle.

"Ha…." he panted reverting to Yamato, "Eggman...you lost." he spoke, panting in anger, "You've lost to someone other than Sonic."

"Eheheheh eheheheheh ehehehehe!" Eggman laughed.

"Ivo!" Yamato shouted, lifting him up, "You've lost!" he shouted as Eggman kept laughing.

"...Hello." Eggman smirked. "I need to come back, but did you just say that I, Eggman, lost?"

"No...Ivo Robotnik lost…" Yamato sighed, letting him go and fall on his rear.

"Now that's funny! I didn't win this fight, but who said I lose everything?"

"Because...your next plan...and the one after that...and whatever big plan you have." he spoke, getting Eggman to look at him in interest, "I'll stop."

"You…. _you_!?"

"Sonic is not going to waste his time with you anymore," Yamato explained, making Eggman shoot up, "I'll take care of you from now on. So Sonic and his loved ones no longer have to deal with a sick man like you."

"Hehehe." he chuckled, walking away, "You can't stop what's next."

"I'm not alone," Yamato countered, making him stop, "Worse comes to worse...Sonic will beat you again. 'Cause he's the one you can't beat. At least...not the one you idolize."

"You are a idiot." he said,

"Maybe I am." Yamato spike, "But...I'll still try."

"...You think I'm going with you?" he said, "Besides, all of this...was a big distraction."

"..."

"Why...why aren't you asking for what?" Eggman countered.

"Because...I told you no matter what...I'm going to deal with it." Yamato said simply, walking past him.

"Your overconfidence is your foolish downfall." he said as the mechs surrounded him. "All of you are fools who have no idea what I am capable of! For I have unleash a monster of Mobius' own making!"

"Oh?" a voice asked, making Eggman turn to see Quval, "How wonderful. Ginis-sama will love that."

"?!" Yamato's eyes widened, "Ginis-sama?"

* * *

"Ow-ow-ow!" Sonia groaned, her tail sticking up, "Now they show up?!"

"This...is...so...bad…" Manic grunted, his tail doing the same.

"Just when I was gonna cheer that he's dead, too…" Roll mumbled, her tail stiff as a board.

* * *

"What the hell are you?" Eggman asked, looking at Quval.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Quval." he introduced before his hand shot up and choked Eggman, "And my master wants to meet you...No one denies him." he chuckled as Eggman flailed around, losing needed air.

"No, no! I'm about to show these fools despair!"

"Sorry...Master's orders are stronger then your will." Quval laughed, as he looked at Yamato, "Ja-ne Zyuohgers." he said as they teleported away in a green flash.

"No…" Yamato spoke, looking at the sky.

* * *

"Gah!" Eggman cried as he was tossed on the ground.

"Hello Squishy." Azald greeted, lifting him up, "You're fun, you know that!?" he laughed, punching him and making him double over, "Come on! A real boss can handle a punch like that!" he cheered, patting his back.

"You are all gonna be my slaves and then we'll see who's laughing now."

"It's...laughing then," a voice corrected him as Eggman began sweating from a strange pressure washing over him, "Please Mister Eggman, correct your grammar." Ginis spoke, standing over him and making Eggman turn towards him.

"How dare you!" Eggman said back away, "I command a god!"

"Show me." he spoke.

"I will!" he shouted, "Come! Chaos!" he declared, opening a jar as living water came out.

"Oooh! I sense immeasurable power." Ginis spoke as the water began reforming.

Standing there was a slightly humanoid/mobian figure. He had arms, legs, and a head with dreadlocks all made of water and glowing yellow/green eyes.

"There now! Bow to me!"

"..." Ginis then grabbed Eggman by his neck, "Sir Eggman...please let me continue my wonder and amusement with Chaos." he said as he dropped him and walked over to Chaos, "Beautiful..truly…"

Everyone was sent back by a wave as Chaos's aura and Ginis's clashed. Blue and gold auras pushed the others into the walls as the two figures stared at one another.

"Wha...what is that thing!?"

"That's our Owner! Ginis!" Azald laughed.

"Ginis-sama has destroyed 99 planets in a row. He has earned a title of a god of destruction by weaker races." Naria added.

"He's the single most dangerous life form in the galaxy."

"Ahaha! But I have a god of destruction, too. If he wasn't sealed, this planet would've been destroyed millennia ago!"

"Amazing…" Ginis spoke as the aura's stopped, "Very well Chaos...I dubb you my new instrument of destruction. Have your run of Earth." he bowed.

"What!? Don't you dare order him! He's my tool and I'll destroy you…" Eggman started, "And once he achieve his ultimate form when given all seven Chaos Emeralds you will be nothing."

"That's quite possible." Ginis chuckled.

"Hubbah wha?"

"You don't understand, do you...No, you're just mortal." Ginis laughed at Eggman, "You'll never know the power we have...it's funny. You're amusing, Mister Eggman." he laughed as Chaos turned to him, "Does he know?" he asked the mass of water, "No...he doesn't? Hahaha...that's rich!"

"Stop laughing at me! Chaos destroy him!" Eggman said as Chaos smacked him away. "Cha..chaos?"

"Let me translate for you." Ginis spoke, "'Human, I give you my power...as long as our goals are the same, but if you don't let my plan move as I want...I will crawl inside your body...and expand from within.'" Ginis coughed, "Sorry, his language is tricky. 'However, if you help me...I'll leave enough for you to rule with your pitiful pride. Maybe a small island.' Or something like that; he might just kill you all the same." he said, "But this is me saying this: from now on, he's my player and it's finally my turn."

"Your...turn…" the other Deathgalians paled.

"Eggman." Ginis spoke as Moebas lifted him up before pushing him down to his knees, "Bow to your master." he laughed, seeing his face, "Welcome my new pet."

"...If you help me kill Sonic and build Eggmanland, I'll bark."

"If you destroy Earth for me...I'll give you any world you want as your own." Ginis countered, "Now...new members must kiss the hand of their god." he explained, holding his hand out.

Chaos looked at Ginis and glanced at Azald before turning to glare evilly at Earth.

"Well, Mister Eggman...will you join me and take my power to help you?" he asked as Eggman stood up.

* * *

 **O.N: ...Uh oh.**

 **SZ: Oh…..no….**

 **GT: *standing guard of a reinforced door* And just like that, it's gotten worse.**

 **Z0: Yes...yes it has.**

 **O.N: Two gods of destruction have teamed up, if only this was Dragon Ball Super at least in there the gods of destruction hate each other.**

 **GT: *presses back against door as sounds of something behind it were heard* No idea what you're talking about, but agreed that them teaming up is very bad.**

 **Z0: Yeah...not good in the slightest.**

 **O.N: how will the Zyuohgers handle chaos? Will Eggman be saved? Will Sonic get in Roll's pants?! Find out next time!**

 **GT: I don't get how that last one fits. *a fist-shaped dent forms above my head from the door***

 **O.N: JIKAI!**

* * *

 **Jikai, Monarchs of Mobius**

Eggman: Face your end, Yamato, Sonic! This is the Mobian God of Destruction, Chaos!

Tusk: None of our attacks are hurting him!

Ginis: Yes, this is the type of Game I love. The one where no matter how good you do...you'll never win.

Yamato: Chaos Emeralds…

Knuckles: He ate an emerald...and evolved?!

Tusk: That...can't be possible.

Eggman: Hahaha! Yes Chaos destroy it all!

?: Please...help them, sixth guardian.

Chapter 10: The Time of Chaos pt 1!

Yamato: You...you're...him…

* * *

 **GT: *another fist dent made in the door behind him* Well...That's going to be interesting. Two parter on the way.**

 **Z0: We have cool stuff to show you guys.**

 **SZ: Indeed.**

 **O.N: and we'll continue to show you that we can properly use the Sonic plots!**

 **GT: I hope so. I don't want the Sonic fans to flame us. *yelps and jumps from the door, a katana blade sticking out where my behind was***

 **Z0: Gt...what did you do?**

 **GT: Roll looked at her back in the mirror when she got back to work and I had to put her in there to vent her rage on Eggman not being killed.**

 **O.N: No time we're signing off i am OverNerd V Watashi wa KITAAAAAAA!*flies off making another hole in the roof***

 **Z0: I need to cut him off from the My Hero Academia. I'm tired of paying roofers.**

 **GT: Agreed. *another blade sticks out of the door* ...I'll pay for more reinforced doors.**

 **Z0: Anyway folks that's the end of today's chapter, have a good night and be sure to review. Say good night boys.**

 **GT: Good night, boys. *snickers before squealing as a broadsword pierced the door* I RUN AWAY! *flees***


	10. Time Of Chaos pt1

**O.N: last time on Monarchs of Mobius, what happen Ollie?**

 **Ollie: QUVAL GOT EGGMAN!**

 **O.N: oh no why?**

 **Ollie: GINIS SAID SO!**

 **O.N: of course...any good news?**

 **Ollie: ROLL'S CAFE'S OPEN FOR BUSINESS!**

 **GT: What's today's soup of the day, Ollie?**

 **Ollie: CHICKEN NOODLE!**

 **SZ: Any sides, Ollie?**

 **Ollie: RED BULL!**

 **Z0: Well...seems we are all caught up...so...uh...chapter start.**

 **Ollie: DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: The authors of this story have no ownership of the rights used in this fan work. It is just that fan work for fun. All rights belong to Toei And Sega please support the official release.**

* * *

"Who's there?" A man with pure white hair held back by a brown headband with goggles over them.

He wore an...old looking attire consisting of leather armor his torso consisting of an armored vest, with brown tunic under it, orange/yellow sleeves covered his arms with leather braces over his wrists, he wore brown pants with multiple loops to seemingly act as holsters for weapons and brown leather/armored boots. Several red feathers hung behind his belt flapping around as he walked through the mountain trails.

Emerging from behind a tree on the hiking trail the man was on was a Mobian. She was a modest looking, orange-furred Echidna with white rings in her dreadlocks. She had a slender, womanly figure with a tribal attire consisting of a white backless top with her navel exposed, a green ankle-length skirt decorated with tribal designs in various colors, bandages going up to her elbows and down to her wrists, and a green and white tribal hairband. Bits of gold and jewels decorated her arms while sandals completed her look.

"...omai…"

"The God of Destruction wishes to flood this planet." She said, "The Chaos that will engulf this planet will not be stopped by the five guardians alone…"

"..." the man looked at her before he pulled out the final Kings Credential, "How is the God of Destruction even able to flood this planet?"

"The Chaos Emeralds are on this planet...as well as the Master Emerald… Help the guardians locate the emeralds, I can only do so much for this plane."

The man blinked before a red cube flashed over his head, replacing him with an Eagle Mobian with white feathers along his head, "I only desire to protect the world from the poison of Mobius. So I shall assist if just to ensure the safety of the one I swore to protect."

"Thank you, my guardian. I shall lend my own aid, till then." she said before vanishing into thin air.

"...And so, my attempt failed…" he sighed, "...But the mission...stays the same." he said before flying off as red wings grew under his arms.

* * *

 **The world still has much to discover, but with the hearts of five connected, the world can discover these things, for those five shall protect it with a roar of victory.**

 **(begins Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger opening theme)**

 **Haruka oozora e jiyuu ni habataku**

 **Kibou mitsumeteru shounen no hitomi**

 **Eagle, Shark, Lion, Elephant, Tiger, Honnō Kakusei!**

 **Saikyou no ouja Zyuohger yasei no PAWAA de**

 **Chikyuu no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

 **Zettai teki shousha Zyuohger taiyou yori mo moeru**

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Zyuohger!**

* * *

It was dark from the late hour, however one person was still up and very much enjoying it, Sonic the Hedgehog running across various buildings and jumping from next to next before he landed on the roof.

"Great! I'm in a good mood!" Sonic grinned, "Right, Caliburn?"

"I would prefer to be…" Caliburn paused to give a light yawn, "...Pardon. I would prefer to be resting at this time, knave. I do believe that Lady Roll's place of commerce is near here. Perhaps..."

"No way," Sonic snorted.

"Knave, it has been three days."

Before Sonic responded, sirens were heard. Sonic looked down to see police cars go off in a hurry. He jumped down as the last of them turned a corner down the road.

"What's going on?" Sonic pondered before running after the cars.

' _This better not be another shoplifting issue…'_ Caliburn thought before it started to rain suddenly.

* * *

"You are surrounded!" the police officer shouted as various cops aimed their guns at a figure standing on the top of an outcropping of a building, "Calmy surrender!"

The figure in question was water. ...No, seriously. The figure's entire body appeared to be made of pure water in humanoid form. It had three toes on each foot and two large hands ending in three claws each. Its head sported a lone horn and multiple dreadlocks while algae formed a pair of big, green bug eyes. Floating inside of it...well...it was a brain. An honest to goodness brain simply floating in the spot where a normal brain should be held in a humanoid body. It then leapt down and simply stood there, making small movements in the light rain that began to fall.

"...Nevermind! Fire!"

"Uh, sir? C-Can I just point something out?" an officer asked.

"What is it, rookie?"

"It looks like it's made of water and we have bullets in our guns. _Regular_ bullets."

"Your point, rookie?"

"Well...Won't our bullets just go through it like, well, bullets in water? Meaning that it won't be hurt?"

"...Not with that attitude they won't!"

"But sir…"

"OPEN FIRE!"

The rookie sighed, but open fired anyway with his fellow officers. Just as the rookie pointed out, all the bullets just went through its body, shattering the windows and leaving holes in the doors behind it.

"N-nande?! It didn't work?!"

"Of course it didn't work! Someone call SPD!"

"R-Retreat! Retreat!" the head officer shouted as the police fell back to cover while Sonic landed on the hood on the police car closest to the water creature.

"Uh oh~" Sonic grinned.

"A water golem?" Caliburn pondered, "How is that possible? Clay, I could understand, but the paper to give it life would wash away within a…"

"Caliburn?"

"Yes, Knave?"

"Shut it," Sonic deadpanned before grinning at the creature, "Well now. You seem to be doing something fun."

The creature narrowed its eyes a bit as it glared at Sonic, reeling its arm back before throwing a punch right at Sonic. Its arm stretched out like rubber with the intent of attacking the blue hedgehog.

"Whoo! Too slow!" he smiled before spin dashing through it. It quickly reform, staggering a bit. "Oh cool~" he smirked, "Let's enjoy this."

The creature glared as it jumped high into the air, landing on top of one of the nearby flagpoles before it fired its fist at Sonic again, only it was almost a complete blur.

"Too slow!" Sonic laughed as he dashed out of the way, the fist creating a small crater upon impact. It then took another spin dash to the brain.

"Hmm... Knave, that thing produces the same energy as you." Caliburn noticed.

"Heh...Chaos energy...So you come from Mobius?" Sonic asked with a smirk, "That's pretty cool, I didn't think we sucked up any monsters from home." he chuckled as he flipped over another extending limb trying to grab or punch him.

"Should we not call Yamato?"

"Never got me a phone. Besides...this one's all mine." Sonic smirked.

The Monster raised both hands as they began to ripple like rapids before firing as twin jets of water. Sonic flipped over them as the monster turned its body to chase after the Hedgehog with the blasts of water. He then took out Caliburn and stabbed him into the ground before using him to jump into the air.

"?!" the water creature then looked up before Sonic came down with a spin dash before nailing him with an axe kick right to the brain, "!-!-?!" it collapsed into a puddle and started going away from the blue hedgehog.

"Hey guy, I'll play with you again!" he mocked before seeing it head for a manhole, "Ha! You running away?" as it finished retreating into the sewers. While unknown to him, Naria and Eggman watched from the roofs.

"So what do you think of the ultimate god of destruction Chaos?" Eggman asked Ginis on Naria's pad.

=Hm...I'll say it's interesting. I assume Chaos must be low on energy, sustaining its form must be harder than it seems. I'll name this form...Zero=

"So...good enough for you, Gin and tonic?" Eggman joked only to get a nunchuk upside the head.

=That was actually pretty funny= Ginis admitted.

"Thanks…" Eggman groaned, rubbing his cheek. "So I just need the missing pieces."

=And then Chaos will gain maximum power and swallow up the Earth. Hahaha...what fun, an adventure game. New...unexpected, never been done. I love it. Naria, supply Dr Eggman with all the Moeba he needs, and empower his Egg bosses with our tech=

"Hai, Ginis-sama."

=Also...I think it's time the Zyuohger meet who owns this planet now=

"Wha?" Eggman blinked.

=Dr Eggman...suit up, we're declaring war on our little enemies= Ginis laughed.

* * *

"...Eggman…" Yamato muttered, looking at the sky.

"No, no, I'm totally betting his head is on a wall." Leo told Sela.

"They seem more like the type to tie him to the grill of their car or, in this case, ship." Sela muttered.

"Who cares? Let the aliens keep him." Leo grumbled.

"Ahem." Tusk coughed, pointing to Yamato.

"Oh...right…" Leo mumbled.

"It's alright…" Yamato spoke, "I can't blame them for how they feel." he assured them, "It's not like we have the means to attack them directly unless Tails is making a giant space battleship." he chuckled.

* * *

"Achoo!" Tails sneezed, looking at plans for a giant ship as Kirin and Mogura provided tissues, "Thanks…" he sniffled blowing his nose, "Ugh...this place just has to be down wind of the pollen count…"

"Mogura, Kirin…" Nicole smiled bringing in some cube, "Snack time."

The Cube Animals let out gleeful squeaks and happily jumped away as Tails blew his nose again. "Why do Earth allergies affect me…?"

"You're not used to the different fauna of Earth is all." Nicole pointed out as the Cube Animals 'ate', "Yamato told you that you need to eat organic foods to help you get over them. Have you?"

"I've been busy." he muttered, hiding junk food wrappers.

* * *

"...zz...Zzz…" Sonic snored while sleeping in a tree branch. "Zz...!?" he then jumped out of the way of a blast.

"Ohohohohooh! I found you, hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman cheered.

"Eggman?" Sonic blinked, "You're alive."

"And in charge of the Deathgaliens!" Eggman grinned, "Come, my Egg Moebeas."

"Yeah ri…" Sonic started before he saw the Eggmobile shoot out coins summoning the Moebeas wearing yellow and red coors instead of their blue and gold.

"...Knave, I do believe Tails told me that in this situation, you have, as how he said it, 'inserted your foot into your mouth,'" Caliburn noted before Sonic lifted him up and swung him around, smirking.

"Well...here I was worried the Deathgaliens ate you."

"Ugh…" Eggman shuddered, "Believe me, more than one of them looked at me with Hungry eyes...now Egg Moebas attack!"

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Sonic smiled as the grunts surrounded him. He then blocked an attack from one before blurring out of the way of a barrage of shots. "No wonder these guys get summoned in huge numbers, their aims stink!" he smirked as he ran at them and began slashing them all across the chest. "Evil disprese." he smirked, sliding his hand along Caliburn to wipe the blade as the ones cut exploded.

"Seriously...What are these things even good for?" Eggman groaned upon seeing that, "Oh right...Quantity over Quality!" he smiled as he dropped more coins.

"Okay. Let's go for 1000."

"I'll do you one better!" Eggman smirked, dropping a second batch of Moebas.

"Eggman...Eggman, Eggman...I can do this all day." Sonic smirked before charging at them.

"Yes...yes you can, but let's see how long that boundless energy of yours lasts." he smiled, watching the Moebas try to take Sonic down. "In the meantime…" Eggman muttered, seeing something zoom in on the Zyuohgers, "You're free to attack."

"Who's free to attack?" Sonic asked.

"Oh don't worry. It's your friends' problem."

* * *

"Where's ossan?" Leo asked as they walked through the woods to find lumber for the night.

"Oh, he's in Okinawa for a art gallery," Yamato informed, "I...Leo, look out!"

"Huh?" he blinked before something pink smashed into him sending him through a tree, "Ouch!"

Landing before them was a robot. Surprisingly, it seemed to resemble Amy with a metallic pink 'skin' and a metal-made dress. The fingers and eyes of the robot resembled Metal Sonic's eyes and claws while the lower legs were covered in armor resembling Amy's boots.

"Nada kore…" Yamato blinked at the doppleganger of amy.

=Zyuohgers...priority...Death Game=

"Amy?" Yamato asked before he jumped back from an attempted swipe at him, "Not Amy...Eggman made metal versions of everyone?"

=Death Game start=

"Honno Kakusei!" Yamato shouted flashing into Zyuoh Eagle as he flipped over another slash.

"Anyone get the number on tha...Amy?!" Leo shouted, reverting to his Mobian form out of shock, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" he roared.

* * *

"Was that Leo?" Amu blinked.

"Who else is that loud?" Tusk asked.

=Priority Death Game=

Tusk and Amu blinked as they dodged orange cutting waves. Flying before them was what looked like a robotic version of Tails. Its body seemed to be based off Metal Sonic's build, but was themed after Tails instead of Sonic with the two tails being sharpened copter blades.

"Tusk, look! It's Tails." Amu gawked.

"No...but a good robotic mannequin." Tusk argued.

=Death Game Start= Metal Tails declared before flying at them.

"Honno Kakusei!" they shouted.

 **=TIGER! ELEPHANT!=**

"Let's go Amu!" Elephant trumpeted as he held up his sword.

"Okay!" Tiger nodded.

Elephant grabbed Metal Tails, well...tails before swinging it around to Tiger, who slashed at it with her sword, sending it flying away. Tiger blinked, realizing her attack didn't damage its armor. The metal clone helicopter tails then spun faster before firing energy saw blades at Tiger. Elephant got in the path of the attacks as he swung his sword, 'breaking' each blade that came flying at him.

"Seriously. Who is so deranged they make Metal...copies...of...SON OF A-!"

* * *

"You hear that loud 'Paon'?" Eagle asked.

"Wow...Tusk has good pipes...You surprised me, buddy." Lion nodded.

"Think he realized this is Eggman?" Eagle asked as they both avoided another attack from Metal Amy.

"Oh big time." Lion said, climbing up a tree before sitting on a branch to taunt the robotic doppelganger, "Hey, copyhedgehog! Your dad was a pile of rusty nails in a pile of Muttski's aftermath of the last time we fed him a slice of pizza with chocolate sauce on it!"

"..." Metal Amy's legs then folded into her skirt before fire erupted from it and she headbutted Lion in the stomach.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Lion cried as they went off into the distance.

"Leo…" Eagle groaned, growing his wings as he flew after them before a blue blur cut him off. "Omai."

=One on one...five on five= Metal Sonic told Eagle.

"Is Eggman with the Deathgaliens?"

=Inquiry: Eggman is their new boss=

"Bull…"

=Response: That's why you are a smart one= Metal Sonic stated while floating there as Eagle flapped his wings, keeping him in the air with the gust of wind giving him the needed updraft =Yes, Eggman is but Ginis's newest monkey=

"You're...surprisingly...snarky. You're sentient, aren't you?"

=Death Game start= at that, he blurred out of Eagle's vision; Eagle looked around before a homing attack knocked him to the ground.

"This is gonna be one of those days, aren't they?" Eagle groaned as he pulled out his Eagriser and snagged Metal Sonic, he then grunted as he dragged him down and into the forest floor, "I suppose it's a good thing robots don't fall into Leo's 'Don't hit girls' rule." he sighed as he dragged Metal towards him before spinning around and tossing him away, "I'm coming, Leo!" he shouted, only to get blasted again, "Gh!"

=Interesting...weapon= Metal spoke as Eagle rolled with this blast instead of falling over, =Interesting...specimen…= he noted.

"No other options then…" Eagle grunted, pulling out his Zyuoh Buster gun mode. He then open fired as Metal Sonic used the black shield.

=He broke through my defenses before= Metal spoke to himself from within his shield =Unknown variable missing…= he muttered =shifting= he spoke as his body began reforming, one spike on his head growing larger and longer while the others shortened and sharpened, his arms shrank and tucked in as his legs did the same with his feet unfolding, the new form leaned forward as he folded into a rocket.

"Huh? Nan…" Eagle gawked as a rocket hit him.

=V Maximum Overdrive=

"GAHHHHH!" Eagle cried as he crashed through several trees and rocks until hitting a mountain, leaving a large dent in the side of the cliff. Eagle coughed in pain as Metal returned to his previous form while he let Eagle fall down.

=In the end, still organic I suppose.= he spoke, floating down as Eagle tried to push himself up, only to fall over =May as well end it then. I've gotten all I can from this one.= He said before something blurred past him and moved Eagle away =What?=

Metal looked up at a figure holding Eagle. The figure turned his head, revealing an Eagle MobianMetal made a move to chase only for the Mobian to pull out an Eagriser and swing it. Metal blinked before realizing his arm was gone.

=What?= he asked, confused at that, not even he could pick up how that happened in time.

"Hmph," the Mobian said before he flew off with Yamato who's suit vanished.

=Unknown variable...Very... _Unknown…_ = Metal growled, picking up his severed arm. =Scanning...energy reading...Identification match found...Zyuoh Eagle?=

* * *

"AH!" Lion cried as he crashed into a lake, "Ugh...and I just took a bath." he said blinking, "Oh, hey, shiny Knuckles."

=Death Game start= Metal Knuckles raised his fist only for Lion to intercept with a fist bump.

"Okay...another copy...this is just getting creepy, Eggman!" Lion groaned, pushing the punch around before the two began boxing, repeatedly punching one another. "Where's Metal Leo?!"

=Leo...undesirable subject=

"Now I'm mad!" Lion roared as he summoned his claws as he began slashing Metal Knuckles across the chest repeatedly. He then roared as he palm thrusted him, sending him skidding back. "Ikuze!" he roared, jumping and landing on his head before he leaned back and used his weight to flip Metal Knuckles over and into the water, he then flipped back before he knee-dropped onto the machine copy's back. "How's that for undesirable?!~" he roared as his helmet opened to reveal his fangs before he leaned down.

* * *

"Leo?" Sela blinked with Aphrodite and Roll in the middle of shopping.

"What's going on this time?" Roll pondered.

"Well, he might've had another rejection to his flirting," Aphrodite replied, "I'll have to buy some extra cube steak for some Leo Comfort Food."

"That explains what he said…" Sela muttered before her ears twitched as she pushed both Roll and Aphrodite down.

=Death game start= Metal Amy shouted, smashing through the walls of the shop they were in.

"Oh my! How did she end up Roboticized?!" Aphrodite gasped.

"She's not!" Sela spoke, "I can hear the real Amy across town...this is a Metal copy."

=Target located= Metal Amy said as another figure joined in, revealing a chipmunk/squirrel Mobian-based robot with red 'hair' and blue and back armor resembling a sleeveless shirt and shorts =All Zyuohger located. Phase 2 initiated=

"Yeah while that stupid fat ass got the brainless Sonic busy."

"Sally…" Sela blinked, reverting to her Mobian form, "...So Eggman did survive...Damn it. Me and Leo both lose." she grumbled while getting infront of her friends.

' _Phew. They didn't kill him,'_ Roll thought in relief, ' _Good thing, too.'_

"I'm in the mood for shark sushi." Mecha Sally smirked, summoning a pair of energy swords from her wrist.

"Haha...Oh now that's cute." Sela laughed, "Thinking even with your toys you're in my league."

"You're definitely not in Leo's." Mecha Sally taunted.

"Roll...take your mom and go." Sela said calmly as a blue aura suddenly ignited around her, "I'm about to smack a bitch." she said, flashing into Zyuoh Shark.

"Please don't do severe damage to her, Sela-chan," Aphrodite advised, "We could still reverse it."

"I said...go," Shark growled, clearly to angry at the moment, "She touched the wrong button."

=Inquiry: it is implied you are a sore loser to the lion Mobian= Metal Amy guessed.

Shark was covered in an aura of blue energy as it took the form of a real shark the size of a car. Shark shouted as she charged at Metal Amy as the energy shark bit down on her. Shark crashed into and through a wall as an explosion occurred outside.

"Who's a sore loser now?"

=Response: you are= Metal Amy said, getting up as she and Shark collided.

"Wrong answer…" she growled, ramming her arm through its chest. "You know, I gotta thank Tails for teaching me how to spin dash!"

"Yeesh...now that's anger issues."

"Who's next?" Shark asked, tossing Metal Amy away while crushing a core unit.

"Ahh!" a voice screamed as Lion landed before her, "Good punch, shiny Knuckles!"

"Leo, what are you doing?"

"Trying to kill a robot. Did you know even if you bite a chunk of their head off, they still move?"

At that, a headless Metal Knuckles landed before Tiger and Elephant jumped down in front of the others as Metal Tails landed.

"Seriously!? Even Tails get a metal clone?! Why not Leo?!"

"Is now really the time, Leo?!" Elephant shouted.

"Why is Metal Knuckles headless?" Tiger asked. As it pulled out its head, Metal Tails's actual tails open, revealing mini hands and started fixing him.

"Really...they fix themselves, too?" Shark complained, smacking her helmet as they got to work on Metal Amy.

"They ain't that hard to break." Lion pointed out, "Wait...AH! I lost Yamato!" he panicked, "YAMATO! Hang on, buddy! I'll find ya!"

"I'm right here." a voice said as Eagle landed before them.

"Ah! Yama…"

"Get away!" Tiger shouted before 'Eagle' slashed Lion, Elephant, and Shark.

"Not Yamato…" Elephant groaned, "Amu...how did you know if Sela and I didn't?"

"Maiden's secret."

"Huh...not here...Guess he wasn't an ally." 'Eagle' said as he morphed into Metal Sonic.

"What you do to Yamato?" Lion demanded.

=The answer is….death= Metal Sonic explained =We are Team Metal. We will defeat the six Zyuohgers=

"Six? There's five, you idiot!"

=Five...Are you sure…?= he asked.

"I think he's busted…" Tiger pointed out.

=Interesting…= he chuckled =And here I was worried=

"What? You think we're not good enough?"

=Maybe I don't= he said, raising his hand and creating a blue eagriser. He then swung it around as the Zyuohgers all struggled to avoid the erratic whips movements.

"That's Yamato's sword." Tiger spoke, flipping over a swing.

"He copied the Eagriser…" Elephant grunted as he was struck across the chest.

"Son of a...!" Lion cried as he was hit as well.

"No wonder this thing is so useful…" Shark muttered, ducking under a swing.

"Wait…" Elephant recalled how the others were fighting them, "We've been duped!" he said as Metal smirked "He was using the others as cameras."

"What?" Lion blinked.

"He's been watching all of us fight." Elephant explained further, "Just like with Yamato, he's been scanning us all to see what he can take."

=Clever little Pachyderm= he said as he stomped the ground, causing the same shockwave as Elephant could make =Yes, I've been studying all your abilities and, while powerful in their own rights, I'm afraid they don't terribly impress me=

"Uhm...he's talking a lot...why is he talking a lot?" Lion asked.

=Beca…=

"Ahahaha." Eggman voice was heard as Metal Sonic got rid of the eagriser and went into a stoic mode. "Found you at last, yama...huh? Oh, it's just the four sidekicks."

"Sidekicks?!" Shark shouted.

"Oh please, everyone knows they focus on the Red one more." Eggman grunted, "He's your face, and he's a good one at that. What? You expect me to think Leo is your leader?"

"Well, technically, he's second in command." Tiger informed.

"...Wow. No wonder you guys need Yamato so much…" he groaned, "Anyway, where is that pesky Mobian energy sucker?"

"Status unknown, Lord Eggman. Went missing," Mecha Sally said stoic as well all of a sudden.

"Wha…?" Shark whispered, "Clever bastards…"

"Oh, I see. Alright then. Come on. Let's clean house." Eggman said as Metal Sonic looked to Metal Amy, who nodded as Roll suddenly got a text.

"Hmm?" she pulled out a Miles Electric and grinned at what it read as Metal Amy put her hands behind her back as if waiting to give someone a lift.

"Oh, I plan to give this planet such a makeover! I think I'll build a shark tank here-that'll be your new home, shark girl. I'll feed you my criminals."

"What...no laser strapped to my head?" Shark replied sarcastically.

"...What idiot would think of that?" he spoke before hiding a sticky note, not aware of Roll preparing a sword as Metal Amy floated to behind the eggmobile.

"So...what's your big deal today? And why didn't you get eaten by aliens?!" Lion shouted, "Answer that last one first."

"Simple: I overwhelmed them with my glorious intellect…" he started as Roll ran, "...and then I bombarded them with my overwhelming strength of my army." she then jumped into metal hands as the metal copy flew and launched Roll into the air, "And finally as ginis begged for forgiveness, I…."

"DIE, TEME!"

"Ahh!" Eggman panicked as the sword came close to his head before Metal blinked as the same blur from before hit Roll into a building.

=What?!= Metal broke character as the orange and white blur flew off.

"I'm alive...I'M ALIVE!" Eggman laughed before something blue landed on him.

"Squishy!" Azald laughed, sitting on Eggman.

"No! I'm not done!"

"Walk time over! Daddy's here to pick you up." he said, grabbing him as they warped away.

"What…" Elephant began.

"Da…" Lion blinked.

"FU…" Tiger and Shark started.

* * *

"Ahohohoo hohohoh! Ohhh...that was good." Ginis laughed. "Especially the part you tried to say we were your slaves and no one was buying it." he chuckled, "I almost wanted you to pull out a red Naria to try and convince them."

"I would have shot him...from here...with a laser cannon." the real Naria spoke, clearly not amused.

"Hmm...but two Naria…" he pondered, "One to work on the field and another to give me wine…"

"Which canon?" Quval whispered before Naria held up one resembling a fountain pen, "...Ah. That'd do it from this distance."

"Okay seriously, let's focus." Ginis sighed. "How did your metal series do?"

"Clearly pathetic if they lost one."

=Forgive us, Lord Eggman= they spoke stoically.

"I should scrap you all!"

=Yes sir= they muttered.

"Now I need to build my big game machine to win." Eggman said before leaving the room, after a few seconds, Ginis looked at the metal series and laughed.

"Look at you lot…" he laughed, "Ah...how does he not even notice?"

"'Genius' my ass…" Quval scoffed.

=Inquiry: Notice what Lord Ginis?= Metal Sonic asked.

"Oh please. I'm a master of machines." Ginis replied, "I know...Sentience when I see it."

=...Fine= Metal Sonic's voice came out of Mecha Sally.

=I take it I'm amusing you= Metal Knuckled groaned.

"I'm just looking at what fun can be had," Ginis replied, holding up his whine, "So...what's up?" he said before Metal Sonic took out his Eagriser and attempted to cut down Ginis before the blade froze inches away from Ginis' nose.

"You dare…" Naria frowned, about to fight Metal Sonic.

"...Naria…" Ginis spoke, holding his hand up. He then grabbed the sword before it began shaking and crumbling

=Hm...= Metal Sonic muttered.

"It's weaker than the one used by the one in red," Ginis noted, "While you can copy abilities, it seems to be weaker in comparison to the original's powers."

=Then you're an idiot= Metal Sonic frowned.

"Oh, you're rather defiant of others. I enjoy that," Ginis chuckled.

=No, you're a literal idiot to make that statement= Metal Sonic said =Just because an ability is not as advanced as the original means that a fake can not match it. Nothing says a copy can't best the original. It all matters on whose hands it falls into. Any sword can kill, but when put into the hand of a swordsmen with actual skill, it becomes infinitely more dangerous=

"Maybe." Ginis spoke, "But...while you copy everything...the originals take the true thing to new feats, unlocking new potential you cannot hope to achieve...like...the one who took your arm." he motioned to his arm which was once severed.

=Eggman was a fool. He didn't put that ability into my design. None of things I do now were part of his blueprints=

"You chose to break the limits placed into you. Very interesting." Ginis mused as he stood up now, "But for one being...that's about as far as I can deem your progress."

=One being=

"You're just one simple machine. What do you hope to become? Ruler of the world? ...A god?" he asked, laughing, "You talk and all I hear...is a lost child. You barely even understand _Who_ you are, let along what you wish to become." he laughed, "I hope to see something more amusing as your little Identity crisis continues...Metal Sonic."

=I will be the one to surpass Sonic the Hedgehog. That is all I need before I become ruler of this world. Until then, I play the game= he said before walking away from the game master.

"So...he can learn...good. And here I thought I'd have to make my own better version." Ginis spoke, sitting down as he patted a bowl of water as two eyes opened in them, "Soon...soon." he chuckled, "This is getting amusing."

* * *

"Yamato!" Leo shouted in the woods, "Come on, buddy, answer me! Don't leave me with Tusk as my only Guy Roommate! He sucks!"

"I'm right here…" Tusk groaned. "Amu, sniff him out. That's how you could tell Metal was faking him, right?"

"Nope. Maiden secret~"

"..." Tusk sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Can you do your 'maiden secret' then?"

"Doesn't work that way. It happens when it happens." she said, crossing her arms, "You can't force these things, Tusk-kun. Honestly, have you no tact?"

"PAON!" Tusk shouted, reverting to Mobian form as he headbutted a tree, uprooting it.

"Ya good?" Sela asked.

"Yeah...I'm good." he shrugged, using his trunk to wipe wood chips off his forehead.

"YAMATO!-!-!" Leo roared from atop an outward jutting cliff... how he got up there so fast was beyond his friends.

"..." Tusk turned to another tree before pausing and then shaking his head and moved away from it, "We need to think of a way to find him…"

"I know, I'll call Roll to bring us some of Yamato's clothes! Then you do your sniff-sniff bit again." Amu offered.

"One issue with that," Tusk replied, "She doesn't have her Miles Electric. Remember that Sonic took it after her latest attempt to end that guy?" he then added, "Also, his trail ended here. He flew."

"Then we just need something with extra strength smell…"

"Never again," Tusk replied immediately.

"But…" she paused as he leaned in, glaring at her.

"Never...Again…" he snorted dangerously.

* * *

Yamato groaned, coming to slowly.

"You can't stay neutral forever, sixth…" a female voice stated.

"I care not for the inhabitants of that sick world." a male voice spoke, "If I could have my way, I'd cut the ties between worlds entirely! "he said, "Whatever Ivo did to them they deserve. Especially those damned, shallow minded, and selfish fools who ran the world into the ground!"

"Please be calm. The child is sleeping."

"He was hurt because of them...They brought this danger to the Earth." the man spoke, "As far as I'm concerned, if not for all those back in Mobius, then this world would be safe."

"How can you blame them for something not from their world invading now?"

"You would never understand. They cause pain to this world already...and it's your fault partly as well."

Yamato sat up as his eyes refocused. He saw a 'human' man in brown clothing with white hair arguing to a female Echidna Mobian. He blinked before looking down to realize his chest was wrapped in bladed leaves acting as gauze over his bruised chest.

"Good evening, first or sixth. It's hard to tell when you have two guardian forms," the echidna giggled as she scratched Cube Gorilla's chin while Cube Eagle was on the man's shoulder.

"Oh…" Yamato blinked in surprise, "Did...you save me?" he asked, standing up.

"He saved you and Ivo Robotink."

"Ivo's was only because I refused to allow a Mobian take his life." the man replied "I do not condone the harm he put the humans into."

"Humans…" Yamato blinked, walking up to him, "It's…it's you." he realized.

"Smart boy." the echidna smiled, "Is that why you like him, Gori?" she asked Cube Gorilla, who bounced happily around her.

"Yamato." the man spoke as his head was covered by an energy cube vale as he was replaced by a Bald Eagle Mobian, "It has been a while."

"It is you…" Yamato smiled happily, seeing his childhood savior.

"You have grown well." he smiled back, "How I remember the little boy lost in the rainy woods."

"And how sweet it was of you to share his life force." she smiled.

"...Who are you?"

"Someone who knows more about the Zyuohgers than anyone alive." she informed.

"Eh?"

"Think of her as a Guardian Spirit." the Eagle Mobian spoke up. "But she's more like an annoying dog who follows you everywhere."

"Only you, only you," she giggled at the eagle's unamused glare.

"...Oh, congratulations," Yamato smiled at the eagle.

"It's nothing of the likes." he turned away as the echidna tried to not laugh.

"Ginis is a big threat to my planet right now." she said, "Only the Zyuohgers can stop him."

"...your...plan…"

"You should return to your friends." the Eagle Mobian informed, "They are utterly lost without you."

"Literally," the echidna replied, "Remember when I went out? I was watching them and Leo caused an avalanche on the cliff he was on and the others followed after him and now they're currently lost."

"Those four really do need Yamato to function here…" the Eagle Mobian sighed.

"Wait…" Yamato spoke up, breaking them out of their own rhythm, "I've been looking for you for years...I don't even know your name…"

"Bud…" he replied, "Everyone just calls me Bud."

"Bu...d…" he repeated, "Bud-san." he smiled before Bud took out a board and handed it to Yamato. "What's this?"

"An Extreme Gear. It's from my world. My clan invented them." he explained, "The Bird Mobians have been masters of the sky for ages. Part of the reason we do not get involved with other clans is their close-mindedness. These inventions represent our clan's freedom. As you have part of me within you...I thought you might find better use for it." he explained as the board changed to become more dynamic in shape with an arrowhead nose tip and wing decals near the back, "Mine is rather...special." Bud smirked, "Or should I say yours."

"I can't accept this…"

"Please. I insist." he replied, "Believe me when I say it might be useful. You never know when you need a surprise...edge over others."

"...Arigato…"

"See you around." Bud said.

"Yes, see you." the echidna smiled before tapping yamato on the forehead.

"Eh…?" he blinked before, in a flash of light, he was in the woods, his shirt and jacket magically on him now "Wha...huh?" he asked, looking around.

"Mine!" a voice shouted as Amu tackled Yamato, "Found you~!"

"I told you she only stays calm if he's around." Tusk spoke.

"Okay, okay. You were right. Who'd thought that'd happen?" Sela sighed.

"I can't feel my kidneys!" A mummified/bandaged Leo spoke.

"And this is why you never roar on cliffs," Sela scolded, a hand over her mouth to hide her amused smile.

"Ugh..." Yamato groaned while getting up, holding the Extreme Gear.

"Whoa…" Tusk blinked, "Where...did you get that?"

"Huh?" Yamato blinked "Oh. My Extreme Gear."

"Your...Extreme Gear?" they all asked, minus Leo who was gnawing his way out of his full body cast.

"Yeah...I met the Mobian who saved me all those years ago. He gave me this as a present...I guess." he explained, looking at the board and noticed Cube Eagle and Gorilla were inside two square spaces large enough for them.

"Eh?! Really?" Amu awed, "What did he look like?"

"I've never heard of a Bird clan member giving one of those away." Tusk spoke.

"He was a Bald Eagle." Yamato explained as the board floated around before collapsing in and shrinking to a smaller backpack size before sticking to his back.

"God... Remember Jet, Wave, and the big guy?" Leo asked, a bit muffled.

"Leo, do we have to get the good medicine from Aunt Aphrodite again?" Amu asked.

"So many colors and none of them would listen to my roaring…" Leo whimpered, "But come on! Remember the Extreme Races we used to watch?"

"Jet was a bit of a douche...He and Sonic sound alike though," Sela muttered.

"Focus," Tusk sighed, "Yamato, do you know where the Bird Mobian is?"

"No. There was an Echidna. She touched me, there was a light, and then Amu."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sela held her hands up, "An...Echidna...and a female one?"

"Yeah. "

"And she wasn't a total bitch like Lien-Da?"

"No, she was dressed tribal style...and Eagle and Gorilla treated her like how Kirin treats Nicole." He explained, "She seemed really nice. I think she lives with Bud-san."

"His name is Bud?" Amu blinked.

"It least its not Buck." Leo chuckled before Sela slapped him. "Yeowch!"

"I regret watching Kill Bill with you." Sela frowned.

"Okay, focus." Tusk reminded, "You mean...you met him?"

"Yeah. I think he found me after Metal Sonic dragged me through the forest and then slammed me into the side of a mountain," Yamato explained.

"Any chance he was orange in color?"

"Uhm...he has white and red feathers, and brown cloths...so he'd make an orange-ish color, I suppose."

"Good god. It was him who blindsided Roll…"

"Ahh! He did say he saved Eggman."

"It was him?" Tusk repeated for clarity, "Why would he save Eggman after all he's done?"

"If he's the one who saved Yamato...I don't think he was there for all of that," Amu spoke, "He must not know."

"..." Yamato thought back to what he heard, "...He...sounded...like he knew...but he didn't care."

"Eh?!" Amu gawked.

"I don't know...I could only here some of his conversation with his friend." he replied, "I...don't think he cares for Mobius…"

"That's our home. How could he not?"

"I don't know…" Yamato shook his head.

"So...he works for Eggman?" Leo asked.

"No. He says that was once...That he won't allow a Mobian to kill a human." Yamato explained.

"So...he's trying to keep us from harming...humans," Tusk repeated, "He...likes humans more than his own kind."

"So, what? He's the rotten egg from those birds?" Leo asked.

"...Leo, lean over please."

"Sure, Amu, what's…

 ***WHAM***

"That was bad and you know it," Amu scolded as Leo twitched on the floor.

"Also, I meant Mobians, you dumbass." Tusk sighed. "Stop thinking Leo if you can't listen."

"Minna." Yamato sighed, "Stop bullying Leo."

"Neveh!" Sela shouted.

"Guys...come on. Be serious would you?" Yamato sighed.

"Wow. We really do need Yamato to get stuff done." Amu nodded to herself. "...Wait, guys…"

"What?"

"Why didn't our senses go off when Metal Sonic and them attacked?"

"I don't know…" Tusk muttered, "Perhaps since they are machines...we can't sense them?"

"I guess we can only detect...living things that are dangerous." Sela offered.

"So they could be attacking right now and we wouldn't know?" Leo blinked as the others all froze at that rarely smart question.

* * *

=Death Game: 100 dead humans and animals= Metal Sonic stated, attacking a building. =Begin…= he spoke before stopping suddenly as he turned around to see Bud again =You…=

"You're from Mobius aren't you, abomination?" Bud asked.

=You are interesting= Metal Sonic muttered =you are Zyuoh Eagle, but you're not=

"I am the protector to humans." he stated simply, "I won't allow a monster from Mobius harm this beautiful world."

=I was built by the humans you wish to defend...I tried hard to have him killed until you interfered=

"He suffered enough by Mobian hands." he spoke, making Metal blink, "His crimes are only able to be judged by humans and humans alone. Mobians haven't the right to judge the fate of another race. Whatever his own kind decides is what he gets. But you are but a monster with no allegiance. As far as I see it...you are but another poison from that rotten world." Bud pointed his taloned finger at Metal.

=Then allow me to rot this world and it together until all kneel bef…=

"Metal Sonic." Eggman shouted, arriving as Metal went stoic.

=Yes Lord Eggman=

"What are…." he started before looking at Bud, "...you." he snarled. "Metal Sonic, continue. I'll handle him."

=Yes sir= Metal said flying off as Eggman summoned Moebas.

"Attack him now! Make him into fried chicken!"

"I'm actually an Eagle. My distant cousin, however…" Bud muttered nonchalantly as he avoided each swing with the greatest of ease, as if the Moebas were moving in slow motion to him, "But then again, I have gone grey recently so I can see why you'd assume so." he said, stepping on a blade of the Moeba before he flicked its head, sending said head flying off.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Eggman demanded.

"I have my reasons." was all Bud said as he backhanded the face of one of the Moeba making it fall over. "I'm turning you in...but first tell me: Where...is...Chaos?"

"How do you know about that?!"

"I know many things," Bud replied as he raised a talon and poked the eye of a Moeba, making it cry in pain and swing around randomly hitting its own brothers.

"Well don't worry about that 'cause soon enough I'll flood this world!"

"..." Bud shook his head at that, "Ivo…" he spoke, "What has happened to you...what...what did they do to you?"

* * *

"Oh no! Leo was right." Sela binked, seeing the city under attack.

"Hey guys!" a voice shouted as they saw Sonic clashing with Metal Sonic's eagriser, "Let me guess, he went shopping?" he asked, flipping over a whip swing, "It's okay! Trust me. I made the same mistake too! No judging! But...little help? I can't handle all his buddies if Mister Look-Alike here is so obsessed with settling the score."

=Zyuohgers= Metal Sonic muttered as the metal series landed next to him.

"Ore no...Eagriser?" Yamato blinked.

"Yeah, he does this," Sonic said as he flipped over and landed next to his friends, "He copies tricks and powers he likes. It's actually pretty annoying when you get over the shock and, admittedly, it's kinda neat." he shrugged, "But don't worry. He's tricked smarter people than us before."

=In your case, it's not much of a accomplishment. Especially in regards to Leo= Metal Sonic jabbed, =Not that I got much from him. Electrical manipulation and claws especially when I get claws again from Yamato's little snow baby=

"Hey...I actually like that...Yamato, would you call me…"

"No," Yamato shot that down faster than he does monster.

At that, Metal Knuckles played a rimshot sound effect earning looks even from his own comrades.

"So...we gonna get this done?" Sonic asked.

=I am going to enjoy this.=

"Honoo...Kakusei!" Yamato shouted as the others followed his lead.

 **=EAGLE! SHARK! LION! TIGER! ELEPHANT!=**

=You disappoint me, Sonic. I expected you at this point to have become something like Zyuoh Hedgehog or something=

"Eh...What can I say? If it happens, it happens. I mean I'm sure I'd look boss in this suit." Sonic smirked, leaning on Eagle's shoulder, "But...I got someone I can trust to handle monsters." he smiled, patting Eagle's shoulder.

"Thank you." Eagle nodded, "Metal! This is as far as your game goes!"

=Please save the speeches. Sally, you handle Sonic; Zyuoh Eagle is mine.=

"Looks like he has his sights set on you." Sonic muttered.

"This time, I'm ready." Eagle said, holding his hand out, "Koi, Extreme Gear!" he called out as the board flew in, sparking fire and feathers as it landed in his hand.

"Oh? Tails built you one?" Sonic asked before he was tackled into by Sally.

"Sonic?!" Eagle called out.

"I got this! Worry about Metal!" he shouted.

"Hai...guys. I trust you to handle the rest." Eagle nodded to his team.

"Leave it to us. We ain't letting them pull the same tricks as last time." Lion nodded.

"Ha!" Eagle shouted, tossing the Extreme Gear down as it flew forward. The Metal's all moved out of it's path as it U turned around for Eagle to climb on, "Whoa…" he muttered as he moved around, "Wait...this feels...natural." he spoke.

=What?= Metal blinked before he was tackled into and carried off.

"Come on, shiny Knuckles! Round 2." Lion said, getting into a boxing pose as Metal Knuckles punched the air.

"Let's take out that tacky Amy knockoff, Sela-chan!" Tiger snarled at Metal Amy.

"Leftovers for me." Elephant said, glaring at Metal Tails.

* * *

Sonic was tossed into a wall, constantly blocking Mecha Sally's sword strikes. She then went for his neck until a frying pan blocked her, making he and Sonic look at Roll who kicked Sally away.

"Roll...wha...why are you here?" he blinked, "Aren't you...know what? I think it answers itself."

"Just once can I prepare a souffle at the cafe _without_ an assault on the city?" Roll frowned.

"Well, you wanted to have a cafe," Sonic said.

"Oh great... _She's_ here." Sally scoffed.

"Sally-Hime, a pleasure. Are you ready to be captured for deroboticization?"

"And become worthless again? Hell no. I'm happy as a servant to Metal-sama." Sally said, "And what are you gonna do if the explosion damaged me and my current body is the only thing keeping me alive, huh?" she asked as Sonic frowned, considering that.

"Isolate the areas most likely having been fatally wounded and avoid deroboticizing those areas," Roll replied, "...What? Plan for one thing, come up with hundreds of backups."

"Oh shut up. Like you really want to help me. Everyone blames you, especially Sonic, for Eggman still being free. It's your fault I'm like this."

"I do wish to help you," Roll replied.

"Well I wish you never existed. You came along, ruining my and Sonic's relationship...and you two can't even agree. He wants to save Eggman. You want to kill him. I'm gonna do you both a favor and kill one of you so it's over." Sally said, charging at them while grinning.

"Come on, Roll. This is something we don't need to argue on." Sonic said, passing Caliburn to her.

"Hai. Let's try to catch her so we can try to help her," Roll nodded, shifting into a comfortable stance with the sacred sword.

"On that...we can agree." Sonic shrugged, unable to deny the bit of irony.

"On your guard!" Caliburn advised before Roll parried a swipe of one of Sally's blades while making a small hop, letting her ride the momentum to behind Sally to try to take a swipe at one of the rockets on the soles of her shoes only for her to dodge.

"Agree? You two can never agree! The most annoying thing were you two arguing on Eggman living or dying!" Sally snapped as the two attacked her, dodging Roll's slashes before blocking Sonic's kicks.

"Yes, that _is_ one thing we tend to be constant on," Roll admitted, "But again, it is just one thing. More often, I do agree with things Sonic-san does."

"Is...now...really the time for these kinds of talks?!" Sonic asked, "I mean, I'm all for hashing things out, but not while someone is holding a sword up at me!"

"True. It makes for difficult talks," Roll giggled, blocking a swipe.

"That's one thing you have in common; you both skipped Brain Day."

"And I'm done with your attempts at messing with our heads," Roll frowned, "It's rather bothersome."

"Yeah, Sal. I know we had rough times, but that's Eggman and whatever Metal's doing to your programming. I'm sorry I failed you." he apologized while kicking her back, "And I'm sorry about this thing with you, me, and Roll, but I'm with her and even if we have one thing against us, I'm staying with my girl."

Roll would've said something but she was currently focusing on blocking and sending swipes at Sally's servos.

"Yeah...to the _grave_ ," She snarled as her blades turned golden.

"They've turned gold. Why have they turned gold?" Caliburn pondered.

"Upgrades from Master Ginis."

"Ginis...you mean the guy in charge of the Deathgaliens?" Sonic spoke, "So...Eggman is working for him now. And so is Metal."

"..." Roll bit her tongue to focus on the fight.

"No. Metal plans and made it clear he's gonna defeat Ginis after he's done with you."

"So Metal...Metal is gonna beat an Alien who has destroyed 99 planets to Metal's...constant failures to even kill me?" Sonic pointed out as he motioned for Roll to take the opening he would buy her.

"Heads up! Was that before or _after_ Metal just revealed to you he was sentient?"

"...Fair point...but he's crazy. if he…"

"Also if Yamato and them were not Zyuohgers, would you not try to take Ginis on by yourself?"

"...That's not fair…" he complained in a childish tone, "I mean, you're just using my own ego against me. Totally Unfair!" he pouted, "I mean, yeah. I'd like to gloat I took down a world killing alien, but come on! They're legit super heroes...Unfair...So totally Unfair!"

"Seiya!" Roll shouted, stabbing Caliburn into one of the rockets on Sally's feet from behind.

"What?!" Sally gasped.

"Also...you talk...like...A LOT!" Sonic went on as the rocket malfunctioned and shot her into the air, "Oh...was that intentional?"

"No. I was aiming shutting it down, not malfunction," Roll cringed.

"Oh boy...well...uh...bright side...she...can't fly and will probably land far away?" Sonic chuckled sheepishly, "You know...glass half full and what not."

"I suppose," Roll coughed into her free fist, blushing in embarrassment at her mistake.

"You are aware this most likely won't give you back the Miles Electric, yes?" Caliburn asked.

"Oh, I bought a cellphone from the tips I've received at the cafe," Roll replied.

"I...I'd ask, but again...better I not." Sonic sighed, "Okay...that's one….uh...down I suppose. Lets hope the others can handle the Metals...and Yamato, the real deal."

* * *

"Ha!" Eagle shouted, riding along the side of a building as Metal flew after him in his rocket form.

=How is that thing so fast?= Metal complained as Eagle grabbed a light post and used it to swing around and smack Metal away with the Extreme Gear =So this is the capabilities of an authentic Extreme Gear…= he grunted while reverting to his original form.

"Whoa…" Eagle muttered, stopping mid air, "This thing is surprisingly fast…" he muttered before looking back down at the little slots for his Cube animals, "Maybe…" he muttered before inserting Cube Eagle. The Extreme Gear began glowing from the sides before two wings unfolded out, "I was right…" he smirked.

=What the hell…= Metal blinked before Eagle crashed into him again, carrying him up into the sky, =Speed...increase?= he spoke as he pushed himself off =That's...not normal.=

"I really owe Bud-san for this." Eagle spoke as he skidded to a stop in the air, "This has evened the playing field." he nodded as he charged at Metal while taking out his Eagriser.

Metal spun out of the way of another rush, only for the whip blade to snag his leg and drag him down. Eagle shouted as he swung up and dragged Metal across the street. As Metal was flicked back up into the air, he was met by another swing of the whip and sending him flying away. Metal corrected himself only to be greeted by Eagle's Extreme Gear slamming into his face, sending him flying away again.

=He's not letting me get my Black Shield up…= he realized as he was snagged again as Eagle dragged him away.

"Ha…." Eagle shouted as he swung his weapon around in a circle before he released Metal, sending him flying further into the distance. Eagle then looked to see his friends battle with Metal Amy, Knuckles, and Tails.

"Gao!" Lion roared as he jumped and locked his legs around Metal Knuckles arm, he then began pulling it back against its natural joint limits, "Come on…" Metal Knuckles reached to try and get Lion off, only for his legs to lock around his head, "I'm...taking...that arm!" he grunted as the arm kept sparking, "GAO!" he roared, tearing it off.

Metal Knuckles stumbled back, looking up only for Lion to club the robotic copy across the face with its own arm. Lion tossed the taken appendage before he rushed forward, his shoulders and arms tucked into a boxing stance. He began to unleash a barrage of jabs to Metal Knuckles' chest and head, sending it stumbling back from each punch. Lion blocked a wide hook from Metal Knuckles still working left arm. Taking this opening, Lion roared as his fist was covered with electricity until it perfectly coated his fist like a glove.

"You body...is wide open!" Lion roared as he swung his fist for a powerful body blow that tore through Metal Knuckles torso section, a blast of lightning shooting out of the other side of the body. "I win!" he cheered, taking his arm that landed the final blow and holding it up as Metal Knuckles exploded.

"Hah!" Shark and Tiger shouted, jumping over Metal Amy.

"Sela!" Tiger shouted, tossing her sword up as Shark held it and her own up.

"Ikuze!" Shark shouted as she spun around and slashed both swords, using them to slash Metal Amy across the back and making it stagger.

Tiger swung around and kicked Metal Amy, sending the robotic copy stumbling back. Shark used this opening and pressed on with a cross slash from her two swords. Tiger followed suit, using the same moment to flip over Shark's shoulders and land an axe kick to Metal Amy's head.

The metallic copy froze before it visors widen as the sawblade of Zyuoh Shark was right in front of her. Tiger shouted as she drop kicked Shark, sending her flying forward faster and crashing into Metal Amy. The attack ground into its armor and ripped out sparks all at the same time. Zyuoh Shark suddenly angled and shot upwards, giving the Metal copy a moment to register the amount of damage it had taken. Its legs folded as it flew off to escape.

"Oh no, you don't!" the girls shouted.

Tiger summoned her claws as she slashed them down and stabbed her claws into the ground. Ice spread across the ground quickly before it encased Metal Amy from the waist down, stopping the rockets and even freezing their flames.

"Sela!" Tiger shouted as she made an Ice path.

"Thank you!" Shark shouted as she jumped forward and began sliding across the ground.

Water began to form around her as she was glowing blue, the water and energy then formed a visage of an actual Shark as she crashed into Metal Amy and the pile of ice causing a large explosion of ice and dust. Zyuoh Shark skidded to a halt as the explosion doubled in size from Metal Amy exploding.

"PAON!"

Metal Tails flew over Elephant's shockwave stomp before shots from the Zyuoh Buster nearly winged him. Elephant grunted as he aimed and kept shooting, only to miss as Metal Tails returned fire. Elephant held his arms up as several shots exploded around him. Metal Tails stayed stationary, waiting for the smoke to clear. But suddenly something snagged around its body. It looked down to realize a green trunk grabbed it. The smoke cleared as Elephant swung his head and slammed Metal Tails down into the ground repeatedly. Elephant swung Metal Tails up before bringing it down. At the same time, he stomped his foot and sent a shockwave that hit Metal Tails just as it slammed into the ground.

Metal Tails looked up in confusion. That was an unknown ability. It blinked as Elephant was gone. It quickly looked around before looking up as it heard a loud trumpeting from above. Its optics narrowed as Elephant came down and slammed his foot down on Metal Tails' body directly, causing a shockwave that cracked the ground around him. Elephant rolled back as his legs returned to normal as a heavily damaged Metal Tails stood back up.

"Next time...don't underestimate the slow one." Elephant spoke, pulling out his sword as it began glowing green, "HA!" he shouted, stabbing the blade into the ground. Metal Tails blinked before he grabbed the handle tighter and swung up, sending a green energy blade tearing through the street and then through the metal copy.

* * *

"Oh," Ginis chuckled in amusement, "For the minor upgrades I provided, they did well…" he laughed, "Look at them, the Zyuohgers, constantly evolving with every battle. Getting ever stronger, truly...I was right. They are amusing." he smirked, "Now, Metal Sonic... your turn."

* * *

"It's over! Your friends are gone!" Eagle shouted as they circled one another.

=Clearly...you improved….and that's what I want. I will evolve= Metal Sonic frowned.

"Evolve?"

=Password...the Titan= he said while inserting seven of Ginis's coins into his mouth before his blue coloration turned red.

Metal bgan growing as his armor expanded and shifted around into new arrangements. His central turbine grew larger and larger as did his arms and legs. His head grew slightly as his spikes became more jagged and pointed upwards. His head began twitching around until his featureless mouthplate cracked open into a jagged fang filled jaw that unleashed a beastly roar.

* * *

"Nande sore!" Lion panicked.

"Is that...Metal Sonic?" Tiger gasped before they all heard a very loud squeak of excitement in the distance.

"...It's going to be a real giant robot fight," Shark facepalmed.

"Oh Roll...She must have fangirled out…" Tiger sighed happily before Metal Sonic swiped its arms at Eagle, who avoided its attacks; despite its size, its speed was still the same.

"Minna Double Gattai!" Eagle shouted as he unplugged Eagle and held up Gorilla, "Ikuze!" he shouted while tossing them.

"Ike!" the others all shouted, tossing their cube animals.

 **=ZYUOH~KING! ZYUOH WILD!=**

Both Mechas stacked up and transformed as they faced off with Metal Sonic Titan.

"Kasei! Zyuoh King!" Eagle, Shark and Lion shouted as Zyuoh King swing its sword.

"Kasei Zyuoh Wild!" Tiger and Elephant added as Zyuoh Wild aimed its gun.

"Oi, take this!" Sonic said tossing Caliburn and Amy's piko piko hammer before using the ray gun on Caliburn.

"Ikuze Caliburn!" Shark shouted as Zyuoh King duel wielded its swords.

" **Once again, this quite uncomfortable for me,"** Caliburn noted.

"We're gonna smash you Metal!" Tiger called out as Zyuoh Wild hefted the hammer on its shoulder.

=Final Round start= Metal Sonic Titan roared =I will defeat you!= he declared while firing a green energy blast from his mouth.

"We got it!" Elephant shouted as they has Zyuoh Wild use the hammer to block the blast.

"Move!" Lion roared as Zyuoh King advanced.

King slashed Metal Sonic Titan across the chest. The Metal beast roared before striking King across the chest, knocking it back. Zyuoh Wild took this chance to aim and fire as Metal Sonic Titan blocked with its huge arms.

=V Maximum Overdrive!= Metal Sonic Titan roared while glowing before he charged forward and tackled past the two mechas, causing explosions across the ground as both of them stumbled.

"Gah!" the Zyuohgers cried in surprise as their Mechs stumbled.

=Overclock!= Metal Sonic Titan roared as his chest began spinning and glowing before unleashing a surge of energy that washed over both Zyuoh mechas.

"He's still too fast and strong…" Tiger grunted as sparks rained in the cockpit.

"Even still...we have to keep fighting." Eagle spoke.

"Ah...like hell we're giving up to Metal!" Lion agreed.

"We have to keep going!" Elephant shouted.

"No matter how strong he gets, we're not going to give up!" Shark added.

The two Mechs got back up and charged as they attacked from the sides in a flanking manner. Metal Sonic Titan blocked with his arms, only to gawk as he was double punched to his chest sending him stumbling back. Zyuoh King slashed at Metal Sonic Titan making him stumble back in pain. Zyuoh Wild swung the hammer as Metal Sonic Titan blocked with his arms causing the ground the shake.

=It's useless!= Metal Sonic Titan roared, pushing Zyuoh Wild away =No matter how hard you try, I will always become stronger and stronger!= he roared while punching both mechas, making them stumble back =The more you press this uphill battle, the higher I rise!= he shouted, unleashing another breath beam hitting King knocking it back, he then swung and punched Wild before unleashing an energy pulse from his arm.

"Damn…" Sonic spoke as Metal Sonic Titan seemed to grow larger.

"Oh, this is going from bad to worse for Zyuoh King and Zyuoh Wild," Roll gulped, equipment all set up and rolling since the start behind her, "Metal Sonic's new form seems to be growing stronger and stronger with each second! Ah mou...what did he do to get this kind of form?"

=Hahaha! You don't get it? You guys have only ever fought those Deathgaliens empowered by one coin!= Metal Sonic titan spoke up, =This is me eating up 7 of those suckers! Look at the power I've obtained! And I'll just grow stronger once I turn that damn walking chess piece into my own personal Battery!= he declared.=If I had the Chaos Emeralds, I would've change into this form so I had to make due=

"I've asked and I've been answered," Roll blinked twice, "...Why does every villain gloat like that?"

"He truly has the knave's ego," Caliburn spoke.

"Come on, Sonic think...think...running is not an answer…" Sonic muttered, scratching his quills, "Got to help...got to help."

"Allow me." Bud spoke, walking past him.

"Bird guy...Bird Guy?!" he gawked as Bud grew wings and flew up towards a skyscraper.

=Do you hear me Deathgalien?! I am the almighty destroyer and ruler of this world! It dies when I'm done with it! I will surpass you all!= Metal Sonic Titan roared as his chest began glowing as he unleashed a scatter shot of energy blasts that tore up the city and knocked over both Zyuoh Mechas, splitting them into their separate Cube Animals.

"Gah!" Eagle cried as he slammed into his controls, "I...can't...give up…" he grunted, pushing himself up best he could, "...I can't let my world suffer." he spoke, looking out at all the destruction being caused by Metal who then lifted Cube Eagle up and began trying to crush it, "GAH!" Eagle cried as his cockpit began to shock him.

"Yamato…" Bud spoke, holding the last Kings Credential, "...I...have to help…" he grunted, holding the cube as it flashed, it then began shocking him untill he fell to one knee, "I know I am unworthy of your power...but just this once...let me send more...let me give my power to Yamato…"

"...I understand." the female echidna said, placing her hand on Bud's

"Tikal…" he grunted

"I trust you...and so does the boy." she said as the cube began to glow gold.

"Yamato...Zyuohgers." Bud spoke as he stood up and held the cube up as its flash became blinding.

=What?!= Metal Sonic Titan blinked as everyone looked at the light.

"That light…" Elephant spoke as everyone only saw Bud standing there, holding the last cube up above his head.

"Nan de? Nan de?" Roll grunted, covering her eyes a bit, "Too bright...Gomen to the viewers…"

"Kono hikari…" Eagle spoke as the cube animals all began glowing.

"What is this?" Shark asked as their Cube Animals all stood up.

"It's...warm." Tiger spoke.

"I feel super pumped…" Lion added.

"Dobutsu...Dai Gattai!" Bud ordered as 6 flaming squares formed in the sky this time.

"Ah, Look!" Tiget gasped, "One for each of them!"

"No way…" Shark realized.

"Majidayo...Majiayo!?" Lion panicked in excitement.

"Oh? Is it...Can it be…?" Roll squeaked in excitement, wearing sunglasses with a light filter set up on the camera.

"Ikuze Minna!" Eagle shouted, "Dobutsu Dai Gattai!" he ordered as the Cube Animals all flew over Metal Sonic Titan.

"If an Eagle, Shark, and Lion become the King while Gorilla, Tiger, and Elephant unleash the Wild, then all six together create a Wild King!" Roll beamed as the Cube Animals flew through their square hoops, lighting up their numbers as they all folded back into cube mode.

 **=Yon-San-NI-Go-Ichi-Roku!=**

The Cubes all began stacking, starting with Elephant followed by Lion, Shark, and then Tiger. However, Eagle and Gorilla instead flew around and connected to the sides of Tiger, the small ports on the sides of the Cube Animal being explained now. The Key for King flew down and docked atop Tiger as Wild's gun folded into chest armor that sealed in front of the combination. Eagle unfolded its right arm as Gorilla unfolded its left. Cube Mogura and Kirin appeared before connecting to the sides of the legs, adding to their support.

"Oh! It's not just the six! Even Mogura and Kirin are adding their support!" Roll awed as ZyuohWild's gun split in two and connected to the top of Tiger, taking the form of a decorative crown, "It's…"

 **=WILD ZYUOH KIN~G~!=**

"Kasei...Wild Zyuoh King!" the Zyuoghers all shouted in one giant shared cockpit, Eagle sitting in a red chair with his control cube having both 6 and 1 printed on it in black and white respectively

" **I am not out of this yet!"** Caliburn snapped as the new mecha lifted him up.

"Yes," Bud smiled as he sat down.

"NANDE KORE?!-!-!-!" Lion shouted in excitement as he looked out to see Tiger and Elephant on the other side of Yamato's chair.

"Wait...this means...we get to all finally be in the same mecha!" Tiger gasped.

"Metal!" Shark and Elephant snapped as the titan charged at them only for the mech to lift up its free hand, stopping him in his track.

=What? How?! All you did was mix together to form one big mess of a robot!=

"Combining robots are so awesome~!" Roll awed, stars in her eyes, Sonic looking at her laptop to see the comments filled with agreements.

"Wait...people DO watch this?!" he realized.

"We didn't just combine...our power has become one!" Eagle shouted as Wild Zyuoh King pushed Metal Sonic Titan away.

Wild Zyuoh King slashed its borrowed sword and slashed the evil metal doppelganger across the chest. Metal Sonic Titan roared, swinging its arm only for Wild Zyuoh King to once more block it and swung Caliburn up and slashed him across the shoulder, leaving a large gash in his armor. The new combination then swung from left to right and made Metal back away once more as his torso gained a large cut across it.

"HA!" the Zyuohgers roared as Wild Zyuoh King reared its fist back as it began to glow in their five colors before punching Metal Sonic Titan in the face, breaking his right eye and making him stagger back into a building.

"The battle's completely reversed in favor of the Zyuohgers!" Roll cheered, "Oh, I think I'm going to faint soon from how amazing this is!"

"Ha!" Eagle roared as Wild Zyuoh King slashed Metal Sonic Titan, making it stumble back.

"Ike!" Shark roared as Wild Zyuoh King stabbed Caliburn into their enemy's shoulder, making sparks fly as the blade pierced the back.

"We're not done yet!" Elephant shouted as Wild Zyuoh King pulled the sword out before swinging up and then down, cutting into the shoulder from above.

"Motto!" Lion roared as they slashed through, cutting an arm off.

"Again!" Tiger ordered as Wild Zyuoh King swung and slashed Metal Sonic Titan across the chest.

"Kono hoshi…" the five spoke as Wild Zyuoh King held Caliburn up high, the blade beginning to glow golden, "NAMERUNAYO!" they roared, slashing down, with Metal Sonic Titan blocking with his arm, only for it to be slashed off from the elbow down.

"Time to end this!" Eagle ordered.

"Oh! Is it time for the hissatsu?" Roll gasped, seeing the combined mech starting to glow once more.

"Ha…" the Zyuohgers all began as their controls began glowing as they slotted their cubes back in to activate the finisher.

=No! I'll defeat you utterly! Completely! I'll surpass all the walls!= he said while charging at them, =Overclocked V Maximum Overdrive!= he roared as he charged all his power into his sparking chest and fired a large orange and black beam of energy.

" **Zyuoh Dynamic...STRIKE!** " the Zyuohgers all roared while Wild Zyuoh King spread its arms apart as its chest plate began glowing as multiple cubes rose up and down before it unleashed eight different colored beams of light that all formed astral projections of the Cube Animals used to form this Mecha.

Both attacks clashed and struggled for a moment until the Dynamic Strike began overtaking Metal's beam. The blast got closer and closer to Metal Sonic as his own attack did little more than shield him for a few moments. After much hesitation, Metal's own body began to fail as his blast died down and he was fully bombarded by Wild Zyuoh King's beam.

=Impossible...IMPOSSIBLE!-!= Metal roared before exploding.

"Yatta! They won! They won!" Roll cheered, jumping in excitement and glee. She quickly dragged Sonic into a hug as she kept jumping, "Combining robots are so awesome~!"

"Damn straight...ahh heck!" Sonic smirked before pulling Roll into a kiss.

=Soka...so you have chosen destruction in the end= a voice rang...all over the country =If you had just let Metal Sonic defeat you this would've been all over= at that, a light shone down from the sky.

"Ano koi…" Zyuoh Eagle blinked as Wild Zyuoh King looked up.

Projected in the sky above them was Ginis himself. He looked down and pointed on the Zyuohgers and their friends.

=You know I knew he'd die, but I never would have thought you'd do...this! Haha!= Ginis laughed =Oh...those cubes...He might not have admitted it, but they are probably more complex than he is...Was!= he laughed. Everyone then blinked as another light shot down to the streets, the Zyuohgers all looked down as Ginis in his actual self was now standing there, waiting. "Well now...don't keep me waiting. What kind of courtesy is this that I come down to meet you and yet you hide behind that?"

The Zyuohgers all exited Wild Zyuoh King before jumping down as they all stood before the leader of the Deathgalisn along with their friends.

"Ah see now? Was that really so hard?" Ginis asked towering over them, it was odd, they could tell he must be dangerous...but it was as if...he was beyond whatever they could sense.

"..." everyone tensed before Sonic made the first move.

"Sonic!" Eagle shouted as Sonic went for a homing attack.

"..." Ginis said nothing as he waved his hand as Sonic stopped midair, "What rudeness to attack a person while they are talking." he sighed, flicking his finger as Sonic was launched into Eagle, "Now where was I…" he muttered.

"Thanks for catching me," Sonic said, glaring at him.

"Huh... You and metal really are the same. He attacked me, too, at the first chance he had." Ginis spoke, "Oh right...Metal, I know some core self is still intact...come out boy." he said as a wall of rubble fell over as a heavily damaged Metal stood there, "Look at you...my my you look terrible."

=Gin...is…=

"What? You're gonna keep himd around? Just scrap him already." Sonic scoffed.

"Hm…You know...that's not half bad." Ginis said as he pulled out a spherical bowl filled with water, "It's time...take it." he said, crushing it before the water flew into Metal.

Metal twitched around before he exploded from the inside out. Chaos stood up, holding a gem in its arm before absorbing it. Bones formed in his right arm as the gem was centered in his hand while the figure seemed to increase a bit in size.

"Chaos Emeralds…" the Zyuohgers, minus Yamato, gasped.

"I have been thinking of how to take that sucker out, but then I realized...I could have you weaken Metal to the point he wouldn't be able to fight off Chaos." Ginis replied as Chaos stood next to him, "Now that Chaos has one, he will be able to find all the rest."

"Chaos?"

"Oh don't you recognize him, my dear Mobian-tachi? After all, he's your god." he spoke, "At least, that's what I'm told. Sonic's world seems interesting. Or your world, I should say, but from all the stories I've gotten, it just felt natural to say. Eggman is really obsessed with you...even I, a world killing space monster, find it creepy." he joked, "But some things did catch my attention."

"Thanks. I'll be the one to take you down, too." Sonic smirked.

"Chaos...show them." Ginis said as Chaos held his augmented arm up as he aimed and fired a blast of energy as they all scrambled to avoid it.

"Wha?" Eagle asked as Chaos vanished.

"Looks like the final game begins," Ginis laughed, "You all did well against my teams. But now...it's my turn." he spoke, "I have enjoyed this world and I look forward to what you do next. But...I grow tired of the same old same old bits you've been doing. It's time for the Earth to go extinct. If you can stop Chaos, I welcome it. But I'm afraid...I have little faith in it. After all...Chaos uses the very power that saved your world from Eggman. How do you hope to stop the very thing you all relied on for protection for so long?" he went on, "Consider this...Earth's final day. For within the next 24 hours...the Earth shall be swept clean, and after that...the fireworks."

To be Continued…

* * *

 **GammaTron: Well...That's not good. Not good at all.**

 **KamenRiderZER0: No...no it is not my good buddy.**

 **Ollie: THEY FUCKED!**

 **SZ: Oh indeed~**

 **Ollie: WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW?**

 **GT: Cue preview please!**

 **Ollie: PREVIEW TIME!**

* * *

 **Jikai, Zyuohger: Monarchs of Mobius!**

Tails: The Chaos Emeralds... When all seven are gathered, the power will be immeasurable.

Bud: I won't allow this world to be flooded by that god's wrath…

Yamato: Tikal-san….you know, don't you...how to stop him…

Aphrodite: Maybe you could split up to find the remaining emeralds? A Zyuohger with each team and then a group effort for the final one?

Ginis: The more they look, the sooner Chaos shall achieve his perfect form.

Chapter 11: Time of Chaos pt 2!

?: Waga nawa...Hakaishin...I will end this planet. Your lives will end first.

* * *

 **GT: Ooh…*cringes* That's not good.**

 **Ollie: WE IN THE DOG HOUSE!**

 **GT: Okay. That's getting old. Someone get him out of here.**

 **Ollie: CAN'T! O.N ALREADY SIGNED OUT! I'M HIS STAND IN!**

 **Z0: I'm not sure what to do GT...Trap door?**

 **GT: *pulls a lever and a trap door opens under Ollie, sending him down screaming before they heard lava hissing* …*looks at the lever* 'Lava Trap.' … *wipes fingerprints off and pulls out a glove and grabs the lever before putting it away***

 **Z0: I got to remember to uninstall that one…**

 **GT: Well...er...that's all for this chapter, folks?**

 **Z0: Hey intern...get your fingerprints all over this lever.**

 **GT: Already handled, Z0. Glove had fingerprints for a random hobo in the city.**

 **Z0: In that case, we good. Goodnight everybody!**

 **SZ: Later minna.**


	11. Time of Chaos pt2

_GammaTron: *wearing a safari outfit* Well...I had a good time at the Zoo on Sunday, April 29, 2018._

 _KamenRiderZER0: *walks in wearing a lion themed hoodie* I got adopted by a pride of lions…_

 _GT: Well...congrats. You may have to stay with them for two or three years before they consider you capable of being out on your own, though. Plus, that explains the lady lions in the break room._

 _SZ: *comes rushing in, covered in claw marks as he closed the door behind him*...wh...why….why are there so many lionesses in there?!_

 _Z0: ….what they're family._

 _GT: Wow._

 _Z0: Anyway, since our...other studios are infested with wild animals...lets see what we can do here in this one. I'll say this, the shark tank was not my fault...the plumber was weird._

 _GT: He wasn't Mario or Luigi, was he?_

 _Z0: I don't know we just let em in to do the job. In hindsight….that was a bad call._

 _GT: *deadpan* Ya think? *shakes head* Well...Disclaimer then. *wall gets broken down by ON riding in on a black rhino*_

 _O.N: This is a bad time and month to be doing this, people. We need to hide!~_

 _GT: Why? And where did you get a black Rhino? ...You didn't steal it from the zoo, did you?_

 _O.N: no one cares fiool its shattered we need to hide go!*charges onward*_

 _GT: *screams while running away from the rhino* We own neither Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger nor the Sonic series! We only own the OCs here!_

* * *

Aphrodite, wearing a cherry blossom pink business suit, gave a sharp whistle, earning the attention of the group while she and Tails stood before a chalkboard, "Okay, now this is what we have so far on what's going on. The Deathgaliens have a water-based lifeform that can become more powerful by absorbing Chaos Emeralds, hai?"

"Hai," Yamato nodded as he was bandaged up with some gauze wrapped around his head.

"Right. And Metal Sonic had one, which means they now have one," Tails noted as Aphrodite drew a Chaos Emerald on the chalkboard below an image of Azald's face.

"But we have a new power!" Leo in his mobian form roared before Aphrodite threw a spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth, causing him to start trying to lick it out of the roof of his mouth.

"True," Tails nodded as Nicole brought up the recording of Roll's livestream of the new form, "It was amazing, though I was wondering when it'd happen. I mean, Cube Eagle and Gorilla had those holes in them and Cube Tiger has those extensions on her sides."

"We never thought of seeing how else we could combine them besides, well, stacking them," Amu explained, "But yay! Now we get a five team combo with all 6 cubes." she clapped her hand, trying to keep the mood up.

"Well...technically, Bud-san helped us unlock it," Yamato added, "I'm not sure how...but I could feel his power in the Cube Animals when we combined. He helped us to unlock this new power."

A small shining orb flew in as the conversation went on.

"Bud-san?" the others all asked as they turned their full attention to Yamato.

"Hai, Bud...the Eagle Mobian who saved me when I was a kid." Yamato revealed as he took out the board, "He gave me, this too." he explained as his Cube Animals that were plugged into it ejected and rested on it as it floated in the air.

"Oh! An Extreme Gear!" Tails eyes lit up as he examined it, Leo drinking a cup of milk.

"How's it floating?" Amu tilted her head as the rest of the Cube Animals jumped on it as a sort of perch for them.

"That's easy to explain. According to the Kutta–Joukowski Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the…" Tails began to explain.

"STOP! I get it! It floats and that's good!" Leo roared, "Make Leo's head not blow up!"

The orb then floated down as everyone's attention was grabbed by Leo. It began to shine, turning into Tikal, making the Cube Animals jump in excitement and give squeaks.

"Aw~They really like that board," Aphrodite giggled.

"I have food ready f…" Roll began as she exited the kitchen before noticing Tikal, "...I think I may not have enough."

"Ah!" Yamato shouted, seeing her first, "You're Bud-san's friend!"

"Hmm... It would be nice if he thought of me as one," she said as Cube Lion and Tiger licked her cheeks, "Ahh... I've missed you too, children."

"The Cube Animals like her...de...who is she?" Amu asked nicely.

"I think her name was…"

"Tikal." she introduced, "How nice to meet you, guardians of the cube," she bowed. "Apologies if I am intruding."

"Oh! You're an Echidna like Knuckles-san!" Amu exclaimed, "...You're not secretly related to Lien Da, are you?"

"Not like cousins, no...maybe as a distant ancestor though." Yamato said.

"I am not insulted," Tikal chuckled as the Cube Animals seem more offended then she did. "Anywho, I must hurry and explain why I'm here." she said, "I know the creature that seeks to ally with Ginis."

"You do?" Tusk and Tails asked.

"He is the Hakaishin."

"Hakaishin?" Sela asked confused, "How is that possible?"

"Once all seven Chaos Emeralds are assembled, Chaos will obtain his true form and the world will end. Nothing can stop it, for it will take all of the negative energy and expel it. Even with Wild Zyuoh King, Chaos cannot be killed or truly defeated...you must seal him away."

"Seal him?" Yamato asked.

"Okay...it's immortal, so best way," Sonic spoke up finally.

"How do we do it?" Yamato asked politely.

"With the keys in your pockets." she snapped her fingers as the Zyuoh Changers began glowing brilliantly.

"Key?" Leo asked.

"The power of the Zyuoh Cubes can seal him?" Yamato asked.

"Long ago, an ancient King with the power of the Zyuoh Cubes used his mighty gift of power to seal the God of Destruction away into a peaceful slumber. Where he shall now know pain of the world, where he can rest and find peace." she explained, as the cubes formed images for her story, showing a red warrior locking Chaos in a cube like prison, "The King left him to sleep with the hope maybe one day when Chaos discovers peace of heart again he shall awaken. But if awakened before then, he shall seek to continue his path of destruction."

"And he was freed by Eggman?"

"By your plan," she told them.

"Okay... So that thing really did cause a lot of dimensional disturbances...Oh man! How many other stuff from our world fell in?" Tails worried.

"More than likely, the other six Emeralds," Aphrodite guessed, earning a nod from Tikal.

"And knowing ol' Eggbutt, he's gonna have his Egg bosses search for them," Sonic added.

"Oh no. The Deathgalians are already looking and nearly obtained their second one," Tikal informed.

"Wait, what?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I'm not surprised. That alien, Ginis if what I heard from Metal's head was right, said it was his turn, so Chaos could be his 'player,'" Sela noted.

"Also, you should go to Knuckles right now," Tikal advised.

"Knuckles-san?" Roll repeated.

"Yes, the Deathgaliens are attacking him."

"Ahh! My headbutt buddy!" leo roared.

* * *

"Ohohohohohohoh!" Eggman laughed as Knuckles fought off the Moebas, "Had enough, guardian?"

"Depends. You done taking your 'walk' with your master?" Knuckles countered.

"ma...MASTER?!"

"Yes, Squishy?" Azald asked, turning to him, "You called?"

"Quiet you...and get this dog collar off me! I'm a genius, not some filthy mutt!"

"Ah, but you're just a low evolved lifeform. It's intergalactic law that all low level life forms need to be on a leash." Azald replied.

"I am a genius, making me superior to everyone on Mobius AND this planet!" Eggman snapped.

"Hasn't Tails made better gizmos and robots then you?" Knuckles asked, uppercutting a Moeba and sending it flying away.

"Mere flukes! Besides, Sonic most likely gave him those ideas."

"Okay, seriously. You give Sonic WAY too much credit…" Knuckles deadpanned.

"Silence and hand over the item in your possession..." Eggman groaned.

"Item? You mean the hat the nice old man got me?"

"No!"

"...uh...not sure what else you could want."

"I mean the item of limitless power in your hobo bindle!" Eggman snapped.

"Hey! It's a backpack!"

"Exactly. Hobo bindle!"

"Wow. And I thought your crazy couldn't get weirder…" Knuckles deadpanned before slamming the back of his left fist into the face of a Moeba about to attack him from behind.

"I AM NOT CRAZY!"

"You did dress up in a weird costume before, didn't you...how many was it?"

"That's not for you to know, you muscle bound idiot!"

"At least I don't watch soap operas!"

"HOW DID Y-!?" Eggman began before tensing, "...I...don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah. Denial. Really good twist."

"Why do you keep talking?! Aren't you all punch and break stuff?!"

"Meh. Sure," Knuckles replied before punching a boulder at Eggman.

Eggman screamed as he ducked down, letting the boulder slam into Azald. Azald spat out rock shards and dust as he shook his head.

"Ugh...Was that sandstone? Always leaves a bad aftertaste in my mouth…"

"Seriously, is this all you got, Eggman?" Knuckles asked as he backfisted a Moeba that tried to sneak up on him, "Not even your Egg Pawns were this weak."

"WEAK?! Why you…" Eggman began before an idea popped into his head, "...At least I'm not slower than Sonic."

"Really? Gonna try that again?" Knuckles raised a brow, "Please, like I'm gonna be tricked by you ag-"

"He has a Master Emerald Shard in one of those cube things those multi-colored spandex freaks have."

"..."

"Ah see...I know stuff." Eggman smirked.

"...Now I see something red coming in from the sky."

"What?" he blinked before ZyuohEagle stepped off Eggman's head, knocking him down, "You again?!"

Eagle shouted as he used his Eagriser to cut down all the Moeba with one wide whip swing. He flicked his wrist, returning it to sword mode as he turned to Eggman.

"I told you...I'm always here to stop you," Eagle reminded.

"...Just to be clear, you or your teammates don't have Master Emerald Shards in those cubes of yours, do you?" Knuckles whispered to Eagle.

"No...these are their own separate thing."

"Okay good…"

"Damn it! There goes that plan…" Eggman groaned, "Whatever...I still have my Egg Bosses searching for the other Emeralds, so getting the one fmo you will be easy!" he laughed, "Alzad, destroy Yamato!"

"Heh. I…" Azald began before an alarm went off, making Azald look at a Moeba with an alarm clock tied to its head, "Oh! Time for your monthly flea dip, Squishy!"

"My what?" Eggman blinked before Azald tugged him over, "Hey! What are you…?! At that, the duo vanished in a flash of light.

"Eh?" Eagle tilted his head, "Is...Eggman...their mascot character?"

"...Pffft!" Knuckles covered his mouth to force back a laugh.

"But we got something, Tails." Eagle spoke into his changer, "Eggman has sent his Bosses to find the Emeralds. Do you happen to have a way to track either the Emeralds or them?"

* * *

"Um…" Tails looked around his lab.

"Top right shelf, third from the center on the left," Nicole informed.

"Yeah, I have a device that can narrow us down to...roughly the right place. But that's not gonna tell you under what, or over where…" he muttered, "The energy is really really weird at times. So I could tell you what general area."

=But we'd still need to look carefully. It's good enough, at the least we can take them back from one of Eggman's Egg Bosses or the Deathgalien's before they can give it to Chaos= Eagle responded.

"True," Tails nodded as he continued to search, "Where is it...where...here it is!"

"That's your Wisp communicator," Nicole stated.

"...I knew that," Tails replied, putting the device back as he resumed searching the shelves, "Where...Here we go." he smirked finding an old watch like device.

=Did you find it?=

"Yes. Just give me a few minutes here." Tails said as he began tinkering with it and hooked it up to a computer, "Okay...I'm getting a few readings nearby. One in an icy area, one in a mountainous area, and one in a….a casino?"

=Well...that...seems odd...maybe someone turned it into jewelry without knowing what it is…= Eagle muttered, =Anyway...I'll handle the casino one. You send the info to the guys, Sela and Amu would probably be better able to handle the icy area. Leo and Tusk have the mountain handled=

"Tell them to be careful. It's pretty windy, and there were tornado sightings there as of late," Tails advised.

=Got it. Thanks, Tails. Can you keep looking? You'll never know. We might get lucky.=

"Hopefully…"

* * *

"Grr...Any sign of those emeralds?" Eggman demanded Orbot and Cubot.

"Well Lord Eggman we have narrowed down the searches to three key locations with the best readings. An icy area, a rather windy mountainous area, and a casino," Orbot answered.

"Well send out some Egg Bosses."

"Which ones?"

"Hmm...not sure...wait! Are you two pondering what I'm pondering?!"

"I think so, Lord Eggman, but how can we get pens to taste like bacon?" Cubot asked, a pair of 'mouse ears' on his head with a pair of buck teeth glued to the front.

"What random persona did he glitch into this time…" Eggman groaned.

"I wish I knew. He's been like this since this morning when that lady in green kicked him." Orbot sighed, "He bounced 19 times and then collided with the blue guy's head."

"NARF!" Cubot shouted.

"...Anyway, I got the perfect Egg Bosses to send to those three area."

"Should we provide some Moebas and Egg Pawns?"

"Oh what do you think?!"

"Is it...yes?"

"Of course it's Yes!"

"I got the tub filled with the dip!"

"And _hurry_!" Eggman squeaked.

* * *

Yamato returned to the current base of operations where he changed into some more presentable clothing that was also less burned and tattered. The others had gotten the information from Tails and where preparing to set out for their agreed upon locations.

"Fluffy jacket?" Amu asked.

"Check!" Sela smirked, grabbing a blue and white one for them.

"Mountain climbing gear?"

"Check!"

"Snowboards?" Sonic added in.

"Ch-wait. Why snowboards?"

"Ever boarded during an avalanche? Heh...man, what a rush," Sonic chuckled.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have the chance of dealing with an actual tornado," Tusk snorted.

"Oh those are even better." Sonic smiled.

"Boy I'm happy you're not coming with us." Tusk sighed.

"Wait...what about Yamato?" Leo spoke up, "He doesn't have a partner."

"I'll be fine," Yamato assured.

"But what if you need backup just in case we're not able to respond?"

"I'll be fine." Yamato assured, "Besides, I think this will be easier on my own. This is a casino, and given it's within flying distance, it's probably a bad place. It's safer if I go alone and...not cause big trouble."

"Okay…" Roll noted.

"But we do want you to take this with you," Aphrodite informed as she handed him a simple-looking vest.

"A vest?"

"One of my husband's bullet-proof vests for casual wear events," Aphrodite explained, "You'll never know when it'll come in handy."

"Hm…" Yamato nodded, taking his jacket off and putting it on over his shirt, "Fits surprisingly well..." he chuckled.

"Nice, man," Sonic gave a thumbs up, "I'd come with ya, but...well, let's just say I've dealt with casino like areas ol' Eggbutt set up to try and trap me."

"It's just a normal old gambling casino. I'm sure…" Yamato began.

"Actually, it's not a normal casino, kyu," the group looked over to see Miyuki standing in the doorway, one of her tails holding an article, "It's called Casinopolis, and...well…"

"How badly did I get Murphy'ed?" Yamato asked simply, his voice cracking slightly from worry.

"Good news, the top prize is the Chaos Emerald. Bad…" Miyuki paused as she turned the article over, showing two robotic hands shaking down a man, "You need a lot of money to get it, and you're roughly shaken up until it says you've earned enough, kyu."

"Why couldn't it be just a normal casino…? I would have been happy if the worst I faced was a bunch of criminal gang members…" Yamato muttered, crouched in a corner.

"..how much does he need to win?" Leo asked before one of Miyuki's tils held a note in front of him, "HOLY!? THAT'S A LOT OF ZEROS!"

"I'll get you some aspirin for the headaches from the shaking," Roll noted.

"...Maybe I do need some backup…" Yamato slumped further.

"...I could help, kyu," Miyuki offered, "Two people at once will help get the money faster, kyu. Plus if they're both together, the total amount counts for both, kyu."

"How? People w-"

"Katsu…" Miyuki whispered before she was engulfed in a plume of smoke. As the smoke died down, it revealed a beautiful woman in Miyuki's place, her hair over one of her eyes as she wore an ice blue kimono.

"How did...when did…" Tusk gawked, "Tails, what did you make for her?"

"Wasn't me! I didn't even know!"

"I was trained under a ninja after we were separated, kyu," the woman explained in Miyuki's voice.

"It wasn't the Raiju, was it?" Aphrodite questioned.

"Iie, kyu."

"Well, alright, Yamato can fit in with a partner acting as arm candy." Sonic chuckled before a wrench hit him square in the head, "OW!"

"That's my sister you're calling 'arm candy'..." Tails frowned.

"I said acting…" Sonic muttered rubbing his head, "When did your aim get that good?"

"...It wasn't that violent shooting game, was it?" Miyuki asked with a frown.

"...No…"

"Well, I guess this plan can work...I feel like an undercover cop or something…" Yamato muttered.

"Speaking of...maybe a more fitting outfit would help you." Sonic spoke up, "You know suit and cool demeanor stuff. Like out of some kinda spy movie."

"Hmm…" Aphrodite walked around Yamato, "Considering that you can wear his vest…Haseo, sweetie, Kaa-chan needs that box I asked you to hold onto the day before we came to Earth."

"O-okay, kaa-san," Haseo nodded as he ran out of the room.

"Eh?" Yamato blinked confused.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Mmm...I wanted to see Yamato in a tux…" Amu pouted as she and Sela traveled through some snow.

"Oh, you know Aphrodite-bachan took hundreds of pictures." Sela shook her head, "You know she has you covered in these moments."

"...I should've gone with him…" Amu muttered, puffing her cheeks as she crossed her arms.

"Amu, you and your mom live in the snow covered mountains each winter. I'm used to artic cold waters. No one was better meant for this location then us." Sela argued, "Yamato knew that so it's why he trusted us to get this done. Besides I'm sure if you do a great job and get the Emerald, he'll pat your head and compliment you." she smirked while stopping for a second.

"...Let's find that Emerald," Amu said, a glint in her eyes as she gained a serious expression.

"Works every time." Sela laughed, "Come on, we still got some ground to cover."

"Ikuzo~!" Amu cheered happily.

"SHH!"

"...Ikuzo…" Amu cheered quietly, remembering that they were in a snowy mountain where it could avalanche at any moment.

"Come on. I think I hear someone around the edge. If we're quiet, we can gt a drop on them." Sela ordered.

"Don't say drop please…" Amu begged.

"...Sorry," Sela whispered as the girls headed towards a nearby snow bank, sneaking behind it as they peeked out to see a pair of familiar figures standing not too far.

"Find anything yet?" Clove asked as she and Akhlut looked at one of the Moeba's searching around the snow.

"Moba?" one of the alien grunts before it looked at another, who shrugged and continued shoveling snow, "Moba!" he shook his head no.

"...Keep looking. The faster we find the Emerald, th-"

"You should discard her already," Akhlut spoke.

"...What?"

"Your sister...even with her enhancements, her illness just makes her a liability...a weakness," Akhlut stated.

"...What would you even understand…?" she scoffed refusing to fall for his provocation.

"Be realistic. Look who we serve now," he argued, pointing up to where the Deathgalian ship is in orbit.

"We serve Eggman."

"Wrong. We serve Ginis and his Deathgalians now...and so far, he's proven to be a more efficient leader than Eggman." he spoke, "He's more powerful and has been running an army with a 99-0 win-loss ratio. The colorful heroes have only been dealing with his low ranking goons and their boss getting serious is this level of dangerous. Wake up to the facts...Ginis is the real mastermind here."

* * *

"Ohh~ I like this one," Ginis noted as he viewed the two from a screen, "I love realists like him."

"He is very logical." Quval spoke, "I'd draft him to my team given the chance."

"What?! No way! You see those muscles?!" Azald argued, "He belongs with my team!"

"Ahh...but rather then use brute strength most of the time, he uses psionic powers to fight his enemies," Quval pointed out.

"Bah!" Azald scoffed.

"Ohho. I do love these little moments." Ginis smiled, "Hm...well this should get interesting soon." he smiled, seeing Amu climbing up the side of the mountain in her Mobian form.

* * *

"Have you found it yet?" Akhlut asked as a Moeba pulled up a giant chunk of ice as a white Emerald was trapped inside.

"Moba! Moba!" he cheered, lifting it above his head before it slipped and flattened its soft head.

"Well at least they found it." Akhlut sighed, moving to take the chunk of ice; as he reached down, he screamed in pain as Amu pounced on him, scratching his back before she grabbed the chunk of ice with her tail and jumped away. "ATTACK!"

"Nya nya~~" Amu mocked as she ran off on her legs, allowing her to be able to actually run as the grunts had to trudge through the snow.

"...I'll handle her," Clove frowned as she chased after the tiger.

"The rest of you, g-" Akhlut began before he sensed something behind him, "...Ahh...the little fish of the group…" he smirked a bit as Sela stood behind him.

"..." Sela said nothing as she reverted to her Mobian form, "I won't let you go after Amu. Your fight is with me!" she shouted, striking a martial arts pose.

"...You sure you want to do that?" Akhlut smirked as he turned around, easily towering over Sela, "There's a reason why I'm the most dangerous Mobian in the seas."

"But you're not in the seas." she responded backing up a step before she backflipped...and dived into the snow as if it was water, "But to me, anywhere is water now." she spoke, her head popping out of the snow before diving back down.

"Tsk...such tricks won't save you." he spoke, sending a blast of psionic energy that cleared some snow away; but as he did, he was struck across the back, leaving a large scratch, "..."

" _Where's your attitude now?"_ Sela's voice asked.

"...Heh...maybe you won't be an easy battle after all.." Akhlut whispered, cracking his neck a bit as he stood there, "Very well..show me who's the bigger predator of the seas...the shark…" he quickly turned as Sela surfaced, sending out a large psychic blast, "Or the orca!"

"Hmph!" Sela jumped up over the blast, "Don't underestimate me!" she growled, baring her teeth as she came down and swung her hand as she struck him above his eye, the Orca Mobian stumbled back in pain as he closed his eye feeling something getting into it, "That's one eye." Sela spoke diving back into the snow, "By the time I'm done, you won't be able to see an attack coming ever again!"

"...Who says I need to SEE?" Akhlut countered before holding his hand out, grabbing Sela just as she tried to attack him from the side. He lifted her up before tossing her sending ehr through the snow and slamming into the mountain rock wall, "It was a clever little effort, girl...but surely you didn't think you had the power to beat me."

"Oi...what does that mean?" Sela asked, her eyes narrowing in anger when he said 'girl.'

"Well for one...only one person on Mobius has made me get serious in battle, and that's Tundra...second...heh heh. No female has ever gotten close to making me go all out."

"Now you've said it…" Sela growled as she stood up before raising her hands up, "Your type...I like messing up most of all." she explained as she clapped her hands together loudly. Her opponent blinked confused before hearing a rumbling sound; he looked up and gawked as a chunk of snow above them broke off and began falling towards them.

"...Clever girl…"

* * *

"Okay...I think I lost them…" Amu whispered, hiding behind a piece of ice as she held the chunk of ice with the Chaos Emerald in it, "I hope Sela-chan isn't being reckless…" she sighed before hearing the sounds of an avalanche, "Nevermind…" she squeaked.

"I believe you should worry about yourself, Amu…"

"Eh?" Amu blinked before yelping, quickly ducking under a slash from a laser scythe as she jumped back, "Clove..."

"I'm sorry, but I need that Emerald," Clove whispered, using her scythe to slice the ice chunk in half as she approached Amu.

"And I can't let your boss get it!" she argued as she kicked snow in Clove's face as she dived for the Emerald. The distraction worked as she grabbed it in her tail again and jumped off before climbing vertically up the mountain with her claws.

"Oh and why's that? Revenge for what I did?" Clove asked as she chased after her.

"No! Because if he gets these, everyone on this world dies! And we'll never be able to go home!" Amu countered, gaining more ground then Clove, "Please...don't do this."

"Then we're at an impasse. I only care about one thing and for her, I'll become a devil!"

"Ah!" Amu panicked, ducking under a swung at a tail as she jumped off the cliff wall and landed on all four in the snow.

"Home, home is a place where I'll be locked up and my sister's enhancement will be taken away and she'll die! I had you roboticized...there is no going back for me!" Clove snapped.

"Don't say that!" Amu shouted, grabbing the handle of the scythe and pushed her back against a pile of snow, "You don't have to be like this...we can help, there are people who can help. Do you really want to kill all these innocent people, all those families and siblings who just want to live?"

* * *

"Naria, popcorn."

"Hai." she bowed as she handed him a paper bag filled with it.

"Hahaha...I'm seeing why the earthlings love these...these...cat fights!" Ginis smiled, "Best entertainment ever!"

"What will you do, Zyuohger? Claim revenge or die by the traitor's hand?" Quval pondered, eating his own bag of popcorn.

"Oh! Naria, do we have anymore of that pie-za?" Ginis asked.

"Yes. We just abducted one of those delivery men." she replied.

"Oh please tell me it's…"

"Oh please don't say it…" Quval quietly begged.

"Nice and hot."

"Oh phew..thought he was gonna quote that thing…"

"You mean 'extra thicc'?"

"...hurt you."

"Eh?"

"I will hurt you, Azald!" Quval snapped.

* * *

"Come on!" Clove snapped as she repeatedly slashed at Amu, "Fight me! Fight me now!"

"Ah!" she panicked, ducking each and every swing before jumping over a swing before putting her hands on Cloves' shoulders and flipped over her head. Amu grunted, using the momentum to lift and toss her over her head into a snowbank.

"I...said...fight me!" Clove snapped as she charged out of the snowbank.

"I won't!" she shouted, jumping over another swing.

' _Please...fight back….'_ Clove thought as she tried slicing at Amu once more, ' _It's what I deserve for betraying you all, especially you Amu...'_

' _Please Clove stop this!'_ Amu mentally begged, stopping the next swing and spinning her around and into another snow bank, ' _I...I don't want to fight you…'_

* * *

"RAH! Tusk yelled as he traded blows with Tundra, the two standing in a small mountainous plane as some fierce winds blew by.

"You call these punches?! My son Rotor pulls stronger ones than you and he's weak!" Tundra shouted as he punched Tusk into the mountainside, "You're both pathetic!"

"You're the pathetic one!" Tusk snapped as he slugged Tundra across the face, sending him staggering back, "You...what kind of father treats his son like that?!" he demanded as he charged and slammed his head into Tundra's chest, sending him skidding back as he grunted from the force behind the attack.

"I...I tried training him to become a warrior..and yet he focused on those blasted contraptions of his…!" Tundra roared, sending out a freezing cold blast of air at Tusk, freezing him in place, "He's nothing but a disappointment!" he snapped, "And people like you and those pointless Freedom Fighters made him weaker! Breaking his spine was the best gift I ever gave him and your faces when you thought he was dead...that despair...that boy is power!"

* * *

"I like him!" Azald shouted, "Such cruelty...such ferocity...such animosity towards his own family...now THAT'S a warrior!"

"I say Akhlut is better," Quval argued.

"No...Tundra is better!" Azald declared.

"No...Akhult."

"Tundra!"

"AKHULT!"

"TUNDRA!"

"...Look at this, these guys give an economy to my entertainment!" Ginis laughed, "Oh Eggman...where have you been hiding such powerful warriors?"

* * *

"What do you have to say now...boy?" Tundra asked as he looked at the frozen Tusk, "If you have a problem...then I'll just break your spine as well, because your own father raised such a pathetic warrior!"

"...urusei…" Tusk whispered.

"Eh?" Tundra raised a brow before noticing Tusk's hand moving in the ice, "?!"

"PAON!" he trumpeted as he broke free, "Don't you dare speak of my father! He is a real father who cares for his family!" he shouted as he punched him repeatedly, each punch glowing with green energy as he knocked him back. "HA!" he shouted, slamming the ground as a giant rock pillar rose from the ground that lifted Tundra up into the sky, "Don't call yourself a father if you don't have a heart!" he went on as his trunk extended and wrapped around his neck, "Don't dare use that great word ever again!" he shouted before dragging him down and into his fist as he landed a final punch to the side of his face, creating a crack in one of his tusk.

"G...gaah~!" Tundra cried out as he was sent rocketing to the ground, the impact creating a small crater in the mountain.

"Gah….ha…." Tusk gasped for air coming down from his rage induced high, "Ah…" he gasped as he wiped his forehead with his trunk, "Well...that was...therapeutic….better...go check...on Leo..."

* * *

"AHH! Woah!" Leo yelped as he kept jumping and leaping out of the way of some electrified missiles, "Seriously, how's something so small this crazy strong?!"

"My devotion to Lord Eggman gives me strength!" Thunderbolt snapped inside of a large mech-like suit as she fired at him.

"My god... Did you get the short draw?" Lien-da laughed.

"Shut up!" Leo grunted as he used his claws to keep his ground, "Just cause I was raised different doesn't mean I can't win here!"

"Then you better fight back…" Lien-Da smirked.

"Or else you'll get zapped!" Thunderbolt laughed, her mech's hand changing into a blaster as it fired an electrified beam at Leo.

"GAO!-!-!" he roared letting out a yellow shockwave that shook the very ground, messing up Thunderbolt's aim as the blast missed, "Oh my god that worked...Oh My God THAT WORKED!-!-!" he roared, shaking the ground and making them both fumble as their balance became shaky.

"Ahh...forgot he could do that…" Lien-Da whispered, about to pull out one of her whips before the wind started getting stronger, "..."

"Grr...you stupid cat…" Thunderbolt growled as she shot up, "How dare you scratch the mech suit Lord Eggman gave me?!"

"..." Leo leaned back as he began taking a very large breath of air enough so his chest expanded slightly.

"..." Lien-Da looked back and forth between Leo...and a massive tornado approaching the trio, "...Bye."

"Huh wh-" Thunderbolt began before Lien-Da vanished, "Hey! Wh…" she began before she noticed the tornado, "...Oh…"

" **GAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!** " Leo roared, sending out an earth shaking shockwave.

"AHH!" Thunderbolt screamed as the shockwave sent her flying..right into the tornado, "LORD EGGMAN, SAVE ME~~~!"

* * *

"...How in Lord Ginis' name did you recruit her?" Quval asked Eggman.

"She's...a big fan of my work...probably too much…" Eggman shuddered.

"Loyalty over quality got it." Quval nodded.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Tusk shouted as the entire mountain began shaking; he looked as rocks from higher grounds fell and he looked at Tundra, "Damn it…" he complained, grabbing him with his trunk and dragging him away from a boulder, "Your damn lucky I'm a better man than you."

Tusk tossed him over to a larger ledge of the mountain with no avalanche danger potential. Tusk used his trunk to grab a vantage point and began climbing up the mountain where he found a good chunk of the stone had fallen over. Lucky for him, a Chaos Emerald was embedded in the bedrock.

"...Jackpot. Now t-"

"HELP~~~!" Leo's voice screamed.

"...Oh for...Leo, wh-" Tsuk began as he turned, his eyes shrinking at the massive tornado Leo and Thunderbolt were trapped in, "?!"

"Tusk! Help! Me!" Leo shouted with each pass.

"For the love of…" he grumbled as he grabbed the Emerald before he extended his trunk out and grabbed Leo's leg, "Ghh!" he grunted, feeling the insane pull on his nose, "Damn it, Leo...cut back on the red meat!"

"Hold on! I'm trying to save Eggman's stalker!"

"Why?!"

"I'm...not gonna let her die in a tornado!" he shouted, "Just...AH! She bit me!"

"Let go of me, you sexist cat!"

"SEXIST!?"

"Oh for the love of the Master Emerald!" Tusk complained, "Leo, leave her! She'll get saved by her friends!"

"What friends?!" Leo argued.

"LORD EGGMAN WILL SAVE ME!"

"Oh will you just let me help you, you electrified basketball?!"

"I'm a chinchilla!"

"S-"

"Oh for...JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Tusk snapped as he swung his trunk around and smacked the Chinchilla with the lion before swinging them both out of the tornado and slamming them on the ground, "Ugh…" he grunted as his nose retracted to its normal length, "Oh my trunk...Is this what a broken nose feels like to other people?" he grunted while holding his trunk "Leo was she alo…" he started before he was shocked "Ahhh!" he screamed as he began falling down, dropping the emerald as Lien-da grabbed it.

"Thank you. Such good, boys." she smirked before vanishing.

"Bye~!" Thunderbolt laughed as she and Tundra followed suit.

"...Leo?"

"Yeah, Tusk?"

"When we leave this mountain….I am going to hurt you... _BADLY_."

"WHAT DID I DO?!" he roared before coughing, "...my throat...my voice…" he coughed.

"Oh thank god…" Tusk grunted as he passed out.

* * *

"Ginis-sama." Lien-Da bowed, presenting the green Emerald, "Your second Chaos Emerald."

"Amazing work." Ginis laughed taking it, "You're the first to come back with an Emerald."

"Well, my master, I just needed the muscle to do the job they're good at and grant me a window."

"Ahh...an opportunist. I like that." he smiled, "This is a great step for you." he mused, "Let us hope the rest of your friends deliver soon."

"Speaking of, let us tune back into the Cat fight." Quval spoke, waving his hand as the screen changed to show Amu as she ducked and weaved around each and every swing aimed at her.

"Such a fierce warrior...shame she is a pacifist…" Ginis noted, "Eggman, how did you get someone like her to join?"

"Her sister was sick, and came to me for a cure to her mystery illness," Eggman replied before grinning, "But here's the thing. I agreed to roboticized her to delay the illness...I never said I'd CURE it!"

"You let her interpret it as she wished?" Quval noted.

"Yup. And when she does find out…" Eggman paused as he chuckled devilishly, "Oh, the look of despair on her face will be priceless!"

"I'm starting to like you." Quval admitted, "Not enough to save you from Azald though." he quickly added, making Eggman sag his shoulders.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Azald exclaimed before pulling out a blue ribbon and tied Eggman's mustache onto the top of his head with it, "Forgot the bow after the dip."

"Pffftt…" Quval and Naria held back laughter unbecoming of their calm demeanour.

"Hmm... Eggman, get me that sister."

"Huh?"

"I have...a little game I want to play." Ginis spoke simply, his mouth curling into a smile, "Hahaha…" he chuckled in a quiet and soul chilling manor.

"...I'm listening."

* * *

"Ah!" Amu shouted as she cartwheeled away from another swing as she flipped the Emerald up into the air with her tail. Clove jumped after it, only for Amu to jump into her, sending them both falling into a snowbank. As the Emerald fell, Amu rolled up and swung her leg, kicking it and sending it flying off the cliff edge of the mountain.

"No!" Clove gasped as she tried reaching for the Emerald, only for Amu to push her back, "Damn it! Let me go!"

"I told you I won't let you take it!" Amu shouted swinging her around and away from the cliff, "SELA!" she shouted.

Down below, Sela jumped out of the piles of snow as she grabbed the emerald in her hand. She sighed in relief as she stepped over her downed opponent.

"Guess that makes me the first woman to kick your giant ass." Sela taunted while walking off, hearing him groan from the trauma of the avalanche hitting him face first., "Now...what do we do about the traitor?"

"It's over…" Amu spoke, "You won't be able to catch Sela in time. And you can't get past me anyway."

"...No...I need it…" Clove whispered, gripping the handle of her weapon as she shot up and charged, "I need that for my sister!"

"Mou…" Amu groaned as she ducked under the swing and under her body, before grabbing her leg, "Omae wa...BAKA!" she shouted before swinging her around and tossing her into a mountain wall.

"GAh!" Clove gasped out as she fell into the snow, a stinging pain in her side as she struggled to get up, "Must...get...Emerald."

"Clove, please...you've already lost. Just stay down…"

"No..I...I can't...my sister...had an attack…" Clove grunted, using the butt of her scythe to stand as she held her side, "I...need that Emerald to get….the care...she needs…"

"Then let us help you." Amu spoke, "You don't need to rely on Eggman, even more so now that he is working with the Deathgaliens...if you die, they don't care. Even worse, if your sister gets worse... they will just treat it as a part of their cruel game."

"..You don't understand…" Clove whispered as she glared at Amu, "If she doesn't get the help she needs and loses her robotic parts...she'll die!"

"How can I not understand that?!" Amu shouted, a growl in her voice, "How can I not understand that you're afraid; _worried_!? You want to save your family! Just like all of us… How can you say such a selfish and stupid thing like 'I don't understand?!' Of course I understand!"

"No you don't! Me and Cassia...we…." Clove choked out, tears in her eyes as she shook, "We can never be free...ever again...we…. _.I_...did such terrible things…"

"You can make up for it! I will give you that chance!" Amu argued.

"...A chance….even after all I've done to you all, especially you Amu...you're willing to give me a chance…?"

"Of course. You're my friend after all."

"...Amu...I…" Clove began before she cried out in pain, clutching her chest as she fell to her knees.

=Ahh ahh ahh~ Remember who you serve~?= Eggman's voice sang.

"Yes...Lord Eggman…" Clove panted out.

=Good girl. As a prize, I'll show you and tiger girl something interesting= Eggman grinned.

At that, Orbot and Cubot appeared with a camera and projected Clove's sister tied to a bomb.

"?!"

=That's right. A little... _incentive_ to get you motivated= Eggman smirked =You want her safe? Then get me an Emerald, or...ooh~! Even better...those Cubes those pesky Zyuohgers have!=

"You monster!" Amu growled.

=A monster? Oh no, tiger girl. I am a negotiator and a genius!= Eggman declared.

=Ugh...sis…= the younger pronghorn whispered weakly.

"Gee, Orbot, she sure doesn't look all that well…" Cubot noted, concern in his voice.

"Oh really?" Orbot deadpanned.

"Yeah. She's gone all pale and she doesn't sound like herself," Cubot replied, not realizing Orbot was using sarcasm.

=You hear that? Clock. Is. Ticking~= Eggman grinned as the screen shut off.

=This message will self destruct in 10 seconds=

"?! I thought he got rid of that habit!" Orbot freaked as he and Cubot looked around, hoping to find a safe place to throw the message bomb.

"Oh! I know!" Cubot exclaimed before grabbing the message bomb and buried it in the snow, "There we go!"

"Cubot...what did you do?"

"Well, snow is just water frozen, right? So when the snow melts, it'll put out the fuse inside of it! Narf!"

"..."

"What? It's a g-"

 ***BOOM!***

"NARF!" Cubot laughed as he and Orbot flew off into the sky, becoming a star.

"..."

"...That...just happened…" Sela slowly blinked as she walked up next to Amu.

"...Chance!" Clove shouted as she snatched the Emerald from Sela's hands and ran off as best she could.

"?! ...Oh for…!" Sela groaned as she and Amu ran after her.

-linebreak-

"Did I do good?" the young pronghorn laughed as soon as Eggman gave her the clear.

"Yup! She bought it!" Eggman replied, "In return, you may have your choice of game system and games, Cassia!"

"YES! PS4 PRO, YOU WILL BE MINE!" the young pronghorn beamed.

"...Still not enough to get me to stop Azald," Quval stated.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

"...You know, I heard casino's were big but…" Yamato-wearing a tuxido-paused as he and Miyuki-wearing an elegant ice-blue dress with a small fox imprinted on the hem-looked around at the massive casino, a large gold statue in the center.

"I'm rather surprised it's been able to be allowed to operate in Japan without using a second building and a trading system, kyu," Miyuki admitted, earning a look from Yamato, "Roll-chan, Tails-chan, Aphrodite-chan and I have been reading the law books so we can find loopholes, kyu."

"There are tons of ways to get past those things." Yamato sighed, "The people with influence and power find a way. These...are exceptionally extravagnet ones though...I mean, is the gold statue necessary?"

"It's absolutely necessary!" some of the casino patrons shouted.

=I've been reading up on the casino since we learned about it= Tails noted in an earpiece in Yamato's ear =Apparently, the 'cash' you earn here is all fake bills with a tiny symbol on one corner to prove they're counterfeit so they can't be used. But to get the real cash winnings, there's a tiny building behind the casino you can take a piece of paper printed from the big shaking machine produces=

"Eh...it's just a giant pachinko parlor," Yamato whispered.

"Hmm...we could hit up a few of the slot machines and blackjack tables t-" Miyuki began before she noticed something, "?!"

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked before Miyuki pointed to a woman nearby, a straw hat hiding her onyx hair with a pair of lynx ears poking out of the back, "Who's that?"

"Conquering Storm, another of Eggman's Egg Bosses and leader of the Raiju, kyu," Miyuki whispered, a frown on her face.

"Raiju?"

=Ack! Do not let Aphrodite or her kids learn she's here!= Tails yelped.

"Uhm...guys, explain please." Yamato sighed.

"Two hundred years ago, one of the Raiju or one of the Sakurai, depends on who you ask, stole a family sword and a master ninja from the other and a blood feud was declared," Miyuki explained, "They managed to put that feud right down to the _genetic_ level so there's no convincing either family to drop it."

"Just like a mongoose and a cobra are driven by instinct to despise the other and fight." Yamato compared, "Kinda…"

"Exactly. Which is why we cant let Aphrodite-chan or her children find out the leader of the Raiju is here, kyu," Miyuki nodded.

"Ah...more rules for how to take care of everyone." Yamato sighed as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses to finish his attire.

=I get the feeling he has an entire rule book on how to deal with all of us…= Tails spoke up.

"Just one?" Yamato replied with a chuckle.

"...I am starting to think you would have been good friends with Sakurai Skye-san…" Miyuki noted before shaking her head, "Right! Now to start earning for the Chaos Emerald, kyu!"

"Right." Yamato nodded as they walked in.

"This is a lot of red and gold," Miyuki noted, seeing the red and gold carpets, decorations, and wallpaper for the casino.

"Well given we have an enemy here the same thing, we need to move a little faster." Yamato spoke up as his eyes activated their enhanced vision.

"Hai, kyu," Miyuki nodded.

Meanwhile, the Lynx was searching around already getting word the Zyuohgers had obstructed her allies.

=Remember Storm, don't let those multi-colored spandex freaks get the Emerald= Eggman whispered =If they do get it...you have permission to go all out=

"I am aware of that, doctor…" Conquering Storm whispered as she searched the area from the shadows, turning her communicator off, "This is ridiculous. He's still acting like he's in charge, and yet he fails to see the potential of the enemy before him that isn't Sonic or the Red warrior..."

* * *

"Oh? So she's the leader of an entire ninja clan?" Ginis asked.

"That's right! You'll never know when you need an assassin to kill someone," Eggman explained before muttering, "Especially if it's Sonic."

"Correct me if I'm wrong...but wasn't it the Red one who bested you last time you had full freedom? And isn't it also true that Sonic's friends have bested you without his help...such as the fox child turning your machines against you?" Quval pointed out.

"Mere flukes! Sonic and the red oen are the bigger threats!" Eggman barked, "The rest are just sidekicks and/or cannon fodder!"

"Hmm...yes…" Quval nodded.

"Good...you see my point. Sonic and the red one are the main targets."

"It's highly unwise to brush off the others like that. It may come back to bite you in the butt one day," Naria spoke, "Unless your Ginis though, but, you're not him."

"Grr…!"

* * *

"Royal Flush again?!" some people at a poker table exclaimed as Miyuki laid out her hand.

"That's some insane luck, miss…" the poker dealer whispered with wide eyes.

"That or it's not that hard to see their card tricks…" Yamato whispered hiding his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"What can I say? I like to dabble in card games, kyu," Miyuki smiled as she stood up, "Yamato-kyun, our prize if you please, kyu?"

"Hai hai." he smiled, collecting the winnings.

"Thankyu," Miyuki smiled before bowing a bit to the poker dealer, "Thankyu for the game, kyu," she said as she and Yamato walked off, "Okay...how much do we have so far, kyu?"

"After the pachinko machines and slots…" Yamato whispered, counting out all their winnings, "I think we're close."

"Good. We just need one more game…" Miyuki whispered as they looked around.

"We should try for the game with the highest chance of payback." Yamato spoke, "That would be Roulette."

"Good. Let's see…" Miyuki muttered as she looked for an opened table, "...I think I see one and...uh oh."

"Uh oh?"

"She's there…" Miyuki whispered, seeing Conquering Storm standing at the roulette table.

"You are oddly talented." she glared at her opponent, being the last one standing.

"I just have good eyes...Bride of the Conquering Storm." the man replied slicking his white hair back.

"That's…" Yamato stopped seeing who the man was, "Bud-san?"

"So you know of me…" Conquering Storm noted.

"When I dress up…" he spoke tugging on his black leather jacket, "I take a few extra steps." he smirked his eyes turning into slitted eagle eyes for a moment, "But I have to admit...your doing not a half bad job yourself."

"As a ninja, you have to wait for the opportune moment to strike…" Conquering storm stated before glancing over her shoulder, "It seems we have company."

"Grab a seat Yamato." Bud invited not letting his focus ease up.

"Arigato…" Yamato nodded as he and Miyuki sat next to him on his side.

"Ahh the Prower brat's big sister and eagle." conquering storm noted.

"He's also a gorilla…" Bud countered, "Larry's power is a massive ground shaker."

"Hai, kyu," Miyuki added, giving Conquering Storm an even glare.

"Back to our conversation." she said, "you were asking if there was anyway i could get eggman into a ambush and arrested by humans."

"Yes." Bud spoke, "He's become a danger to humans...I want him to get the care he needs." he spoke, "I don't care for the Mobian's hate, I just care for humanities continued existence. So...I shall ensure he stays here...the rest f you go home...and pick up your little squabbles over territory and...whatever political problems bother you."

"Hmm true if ginis has his way this world will be over, and Eggman mental stability has gotten worse since Sonic cause a severe mental breakdown, sometimes he calls out to old minions he already dispose of."

"..." Bud said nothing as everyone placed their bets, he looked at Yamato's and put his on a different number, "Which is why he needs to be cared for by humans. It's only fair his fate be decided by his own race. No one should have their fate decided by an alien race."

"He seems to blame you alot, in fact, he's giving me orders to just kill you and be done with the mission." she gave Bud a curious look.

"If you knew a single thing of the past I wouldn't blame it." he spoke, "But...because you don't...I attribute you and many others to the fall of our home, and becoming the god awful mess of war and bloodshed. Eggman at least gave you all a single target...funny how that works." he spoke looking at the ball in the roulette, "The fact you joined him means to me you don't care and only wanted power and freedom to do what you like. So...how many people have you harmed?"

"Do you count how many loaves of bread you've eaten?"

"Hehe…" Bud chuckled, "If you knew my kind well, you'd know how ironic that is...our eyes are so good we remember everything we've seen...so we can remember how many grains of rice we've eaten...it's a hassle."

"Bud-san," Yamato said, getting his attention, "Why are you…"

"Same reason as you and the nine-tailed vixen: to stop Eggman, or rather Ginis, from restoring Chaos' full power." he explained, "Yamato...for right now, you and I are on the same side. I will always be here to help you. So, let us battle together." he nodded to him; Yamato nodded back as the two turned to their guest across from them.

"Alright. Place your numbers and bets," the dealer ordered.

Yamato and Bud looked as the dealer dropped the ball, they watched it spin as they both placed bets, Yamato bet on black 13, Conquering Storm on Black 20, and Bud bet on red 21. The four stayed focused as they watched the ball spin around the roulette wheel. They all waited as the speed continued for a good moment until the ball finally slowed down and began moving towards the slots.

"..." Conquering Storm then spat a pin she had in her mouth, sending the ball into the number slot she wanted.

"Black 20!" the dealer declared before sliding the large pile of bets to Conquering Storm.

"Yamato." Bud spoke.

"Hai."he nodded, their eyes seeing the same phenomenon no one else did.

"Well, this is a casino. No one ever plays fair." Bud sighed.

"Well...now wh-"

"All in," Miyuki spoke.

"?!"

"You sure that's wise, kitsune?" Conquering Storm asked with a small unnoticeable smirk.

"You want to battle as a kunoichi? ...Fine…" Miyuki spoke as she grinned back at her, "I'll play your game, kyu."

"Then if I win, I'll have your family treasure." she said, "And if you win?"

"You stay far away from us for a few weeks, kyu."

"Oh? Something that simple? I would have given you the Sakurai Treasure back, but the terms been made."

"...damn it!" Miyuki cursed quietly before an idea popped up, "...Then throw that in."

"Sorry. I…"

"My life."

"All in," the kunoichi informed, pushing her winnings forward to beside Miyuki's.

"And we're spinning once more!" the dealer declared, "Place your bets!"

"Red 13, kyu."

"Black 24."

"Alright. Let's...start!" the dealer called, spinning the wheel as he tossed the ball in.

"Miyuki, what are you…?" Yamato began.

'Trust me, kyu...I have this," Miyuki assured as the wheel began to slow down.

"...Chance," Conquering Storm whispered, spitting out another thin needle at the ball, only for it to suddenly bounce off something, "?!"

"Red 13!"

"How…" Conquering Storm began before she noticed it...a near invisible thin layer of ice blocking the spot the needle attempted to hit, "...clever vixen…"

"Like I said; you wanna fight like a kunoichi? Fine…" Miyuki grinned as she moved all her winnings towards her, "I'll play. Your. Game...kyu. Now...about our deal, kyu?"

"I'm not changing the terms agreed upon. To do so would dishonor both clans. You'll have to wait for our next duel."

"...Fine. Then I'll await for our rematch, kyu," Miyuki nodded.

Conquering Storm nodded as she walked away, her cybernetic eyes giving the trio one last look as she vanished into the shadows.

"This is why I never liked Ninjas…" Bud spoke up, "Always trying to see if they could get past my eyes…"

"You just need to find the right opening, kyu," Miyuki stated with a giggle, "Now, let's go turn these in for the emerald, kyu."

"Finally...it is a good thing I haven't eaten anything since getting here." Yamato sighed, "I hope flying around makes this easy."

* * *

"Ahh….ahh...I...think I lost them…" Clove panted, resting inside a small ice cave as she leaned against the side, "Just...need...to get the Emerald back…to base..."

"I think I heard something over here!" Sela's voice shouted.

"?!" she panicked, ' _I forgot she has Sela...even the smallest of noises will tell her where I am!'_

"Sela, where did she run off to?" Amu's voice asked.

"I heard her around here just a moment ago. I'll try and see if I can hear her somewhere," Sela replied.

Clove held a hand over her mouth, holding her breath as she stayed against the cave wall, hoping Sela wouldn't hear her.

"I can't hear anything she must not be here." Sela spoke up.

Clove looked out as she heard the sound of their feet shuffling through the snow. As she continued to come out more ever so slowly to make sure they left, she gasped while feeling something pounce on her and take back the Emerald. Amu rolled across the snow as she sighed, holding it in her hands.

"Phew…" she breathed out happily, having reclaimed it.

"No! Give that back!"

"No!" Amu replied, jumping away from an attempt to snatch it back, "I'm not letting anyone get hurt with this thing and that Chaos!"

"No...give it back…" Clove grunted out as she struggled to get up, "Cassia...she…"

"She was faking."

"...What?"

"It took me a moment to think about it, but if I recall, Cassia loved to pull a prank or two now and again when she wasn't focused on her games."

"...What?" Clove's eye twitched.

"I remember because I know her and you. Remember the beehive incident? Oh ho...that was a prank gone horribly wrong…"

"..."

"...Clove?"

"..." Clove said nothing as she brought a pair of fingers up to one of her ears, "Quval, teleport me back up to the ship."

=Sorry. I…=

"Teleport me….back...to...the ship…"

=...yes, ma'am….=

"Grr...Cassia…!" Clove began as she vanished.

"...I think I did a boo boo," Amu whispered, knowing full how how angry Clove was when she used THAT tone.

* * *

"Come on...come on…"

=You lose!=

"Oh, come on!" Cassia complained, nearly throwing her controller down, "I was so close too…that character is so cheap!"

"Not cheap. Just merely needed to figure them out…" Ginis chuckled. "Ahh...who knew humans had such fun things...shame the planet will be destroyed soon enough…"

"...Rema-!"

"CASSIA!-!-!"

"Oh shoot...that's my sister...and she's livid…" Cassia whispered with wide eyes, "Uh...hide me, Mr. Ginis!"

"Sorry no…" Ginis said as he left.

"...Uh...uh…" Cassia panicked, looking around frantically, "I'm so screwed…oh! I could…!"

"Cassia, you are in so much trouble…"

"...Shoot…" Cassia slumped, her sister standing in the doorway.

* * *

"Mission, complete, kyu," Miyuki smiled, back in her normal Mobian appearance as she Yamato, and Bud walked away from the casino as the nine-tailed vixen held the Chaos Emerald, "Thankyu for getting the emerald, boys, kyu."

"Stupid robot hands…" Bud muttered, "Who makes something that LITERALLY shakes you of your money?! Honestly!"

"Eh, well it's a gimmick after all…" Yamato muttered

"It's a highly unneeded gimmick!" Bud argued.

"Ma ma, boys. All that matters is that we got the Emerald, kyu," Miyuki stated, "We just need to meet up with the others, kyu."

"Right, I hope the others are okay." Yamato sighed before Bud stopped him and Miyuki, "Bud-san?"

"It's here," he frowned as a certain laugh was heard.

"Ohohohohohohoh!" Eggman laughed, arriving and taking off a collar on his neck labeled 'Squishy', "Finally got that blockhead to sleep... Listen up! I want my Chaos Emerald and I want it now!"

"No." Yamato replied simply.

"Did I say you have a choice?"

"Still no." they all replied simply.

"Know what? I'm done with talking. I just want you, especially him...!" he pointed at Bud, "DEAD!"

"You…"

"And spare me all your talk about 'I need to be captured to heal' shtick! I am Dr. Eggman, the smartest person in Mobi-nay! The entire universe! Mobian, human, everything is below me, and will submit to my genius, or will be roboticized! You..." he said pointing at miyuki, "and you." he pointed at Yamato, "Do not exist to me...only him." he said, pointing at Bud, "Chaos!"

"Chaos!?" Yamato shouted as a manhole shot off the ground in a burst of water as the elemental being rose half its body out with a growl.

"Get them!" Eggman ordered as Chaos charged, only to be suddenly flash frozen, "What?!"

"He maybe a god, but he's still made of water, kyu," Miyuki stated, a firm tone in her voice.

"Ha!" Bud shouted reverting to his Mobian form as he pulled out his Eagriser and slashed the ice statue into cubes sending them flying away with a final swing kicking up a huge gust of wind.

"...What?!"

"It's unwise to underestimate those, hakase, kyu…" Miyuki stated before pointing all nine of her tails at him, the tips frozen into blades of ice.

"...Maybe, but I do have…" Eggman began before pressing a button, sending out a gas at the trio, "This!"

"Ahh nade sore!" Yamato freaked, covering his nose.

"Sleeping gas!" Bud groaned.

"?!" Miyuki tensed as she quickly covered her nose and mouth, only to cough as she felt drowzy, "It's...too...strong…"

"Ha!" Bud shouted, growing his wings and flapping his arms sending a huge gust of wind blowing the gas away and sweeping over Eggman.

"Nice try!" Eggman grinned as a dome went over him, "Always prepared in case that happens!"

"Not everything!" Bud shouted, flying off, carrying both younger adults over his shoulders.

"...DAMN IT!" Eggman facepalmed. "You won't escape! I may be insane, but I will never forget you!"

"Mmm…" Bud muttered at hearing that, "You kids make this much harder on me…"

"G...gomen...kyu…" Miyuki whispered, the vixen struggling the stay awake and fight the sleeping gas.

"You're still awake?" he asked in surprise, "I shall leave you and Yamato near your hideout; I'll handle Eggman and Chaos."

"Ari...gato...kyu…" Miyuki tiredly smiled.

* * *

"Okay. So far the Deathgellians have two Emeralds, and we have one," tails noted as he looked at a checklist, one side showing chibi heads of Eggman and Ginis while the other showed chibi heads of Sonic and ZyuohEagle, "Just have to wait for Yamato and sis to get back and, hopefully, they'll have the 4th Emerald."

"Sorry...I miscounted." Tusk sighed as he had his head bandaged while rubbing his trunk, "At the least we learned Leo has a limit to how loud he can get." he chuckled as Leo drank herbal tea to help his voice.

"Thank you, kami-sama!" Sela cheered.

"Bleck..it may be liquid salad…" Leo gagged a bit, "But at least it's healing my vocal chords a bit…"

"That's what you get for pushing your voice so far." Amu spoke as she placed their captured Emerald in a little holder to display for them, part so everyone would know where it is and not be lost.

"How was I supposed to know that chinchilla would bring her freakin' mech suit…?!" Leo argued before gagging, "Ahh...bad idea…bad on the chords..."

"That's what you get for being dumb." Amu shook her head.

"More hot cocoa?" Roll offered, pouring one for Sela.

"Ah thanks," she sighed while taking it, "Even if I can stand the cold, diving into an avalanche is to cold...heh. Least I beat Akhlut."

"Nice…" Leo gave a thumbs up while coughing again.

"Tadai…" Miyuki paused as she gave a small yawn, both her and Yamato walking in, "...ma, minna kyu…"

"...Eggman?" Nicole guessed.

"Hai…" Miyuki replied with a yawn.

"Sleeping gas…" Yamato muttered, walking up to the counter before slumping over it, "Hey... did this place always use to be upside down?" he asked having turned over and seeing everything upside down.

"Kaa-san, we need sleeping gas wake up drinks," Roll noted.

"Here you go," Aphrodite put two large mugs of coffee before the two….tinted red.

"Thank you…" Yamato muttered as he was turned right side up so he could take a sip, his eyes snapped open as they turned into their eagle slitted form for a moment, "Whoa!" he shouted, "Ah...oh...that'll wake you up."

"..." Miyuk blinked as she took a sip of her drink, her eyes snapping wide open as all nine of her tails shot up, the Chaos Emerald falling out of one of them, "K...KYU!-!-!-!"

"What's in that stuff?" Tusk asked.

"It was a brew my late husband made," Aphrodite explained, "He'd use it and he'd be awake for three days. It reacts with some things in your body to produce a special enzyme that keeps you awake without repercussions of lack of sleep."

"Good good good good~!" Miyuki repeated rapidly as she drank hers, "Tastes just as good as White-kyun's, kyu kyu kyu kyu!"

"Wait...who?" Tails blinked at that.

"Ah!" Yamato freaked, covering his ears.

"Nothing, otouto, kyu!" Miyuki shouted.

"Uh...by chance is...it a little on the...addictive side?" Yamato asked in worry as he let go of Tails's head.

"Well…"

"No seriously, who's White?" Tails asked once more.

"My boyfriend, kyu~"

"Oh….WAIT WHAT?!"

"BYE!" Miyuki shouted as she ran out, leaving small prints of ice and snow on the floor.

"Tails?" Yamato asked in worry as he just stood there, "Tails? Hello? Earth to Tails...ah..his eyes are blue screen of death! Tails, wake up!"

"I take it Bud left to deal with Chaos and Eggman?" Tikal asked, appearing out of thin air.

"Ah!" Yamato shouted as the scare was enough to snap Tails out of it and jumping into his arms at the same time, "Please don't do that...the coffee has my heart rate up enough…"

"Ahh... I forgot Bud doesn't like you all except for Yamato...that will make the seal impossible."

"Impossible?" Tails asked as he and Yamato looked at one another, Tails jumped down and side stepped away, "Why would it be impossible...unless...oh no...they need to all agree, don't they?"

"Clever boy. When I mentioned the story, what was the key difference in my story and your current situation?"

"Just one hero…"

"So that must mean that with there being six cubes...all six need to be used at once." Yamato added.

"Yes, you must unite in body and soul. Once you all truly work together can the seal be activated. At the rate you all are going, it will last but a month... a year at best."

"Why that feather head jerk don't like other Mobian's anyway?" Leo asked, sipping his tea.

"Hmm."

"Wait...Bud knows this, doesn't he? ...Yet he still helped… He has his own plan, doesn't he?" Yamato asked, his tone worried, "Bud-san...he has a crazy plan to protect everyone and he plans to risk himself?"

"..."

* * *

-flashback-

" _You won't succeed! Work with the guardians!" Tikal snapped at Bud._

" _..." Bud said nothing as he looked out, "Tikal...tell me: what are in their hearts?" he spoke up, "Do they think of this world? Its well being? Do they spend every moment looking at the humans of this world and seeing the world that needs to be protected? No...I know in their hearts, they want to return home, to their families, their loved ones. It is not wicked...and it's not terrible. But...their hearts aren't focused on saving the humans. Mine and Yamato's are...we seek to save this world. All they want is to return home...it will not work." he shook his head as he held the cube, "But...if I have learned one thing it is that humans have the potential to change the hearts of those they meet. So...I shall take that power given unto me by the humans I cherish...and I shall change the heart of Chaos."_

" _It can't be changed. People in general can't change easily even after all these years."_

" _...Then I shall try and try." he spoke, "I shall change Chaos at his core. I can feel this is the right thing to do. To seal him away for years again…" he shook his head, "It would just be continuing the cycle of hate that created him. That is why I shall save him from this cycle; I shall change things. This is why I left that world. I refused to bend to their terrible ways, so I left to a world where, yes I was met with fear and hate...But then I found people who saved me, and treated me as their hero. I will save Chaos...and let him find his path." he explained, "I know it is selfish...but sometimes a little selfishness can be good."_

 _-end-_

* * *

"Nothing will come from it," she said sadly.

"..." Yamato looked down at that as he thought back to the day Bud saved him, and even to the day Larry saved his life, "That's not true…" he spoke up, "One has to try. To try and help others; to reach out to them. To say nothing can come of trying to help others is a terrible thing to say. One can always try. And even if they fail, they still tried their best to help someone. That kindness has to mean something."

"The heart is something that takes a great force to sway," Aphrodite noted, "While he may not like us, I do wholly agree with Bud-san's choice. It is better to give love and spread it to others than it is to try to give love through keeping it away."

"It doesn't have love anymore. It's consumed by hate."

"...Okay, Tikal...It seems you know more than us," Tusk said.

"So can I ask a big question?" Sela asked, "...Why don't you have a heartbeat?"

"..." Tikal gave a small sigh, "It's because...I'm a spirit...One that was sealed with Chaos within the Master Emerald."

"Oh, that makes...A _ghost_?!" Roll freaked before Sonic's oxygen was cut off by her hugging him with a shiver.

"I think 'spirit' is more apt…" Yamato spoke up, "She can't hear me, huh?"

"I don't think she cares either…" Amu muttered.

Sonic managed to flick Roll's left ear and gasped deeply for air when she collapsed like a ragdoll in his lap, purring blissfully.

"If I may continue..." Tikal started, "A long long time ago, the world was at war. The red warrior of legend ruled everything. We all desired his protection. We needed it."

"The red warrior of legend?" Tusk asked confused.

"The First King." she explained, "We wanted his protection, but...my father...he...wanted his power, along with the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald."

"That sounds...like a lot of power." Yamato spoke up, gulping in worry.

"Yes. They were entrusted to us along with the Chao by him...He trusted all his subjects; we were family and his children."

* * *

-flashback-

" _For the last time, no."_

" _You're a selfish one!" Tikal's father snapped, "Just because you have power, you force us to lick your feet!" he shouted to a figure seated in a throne hidden behind a veiled curtain._

" _I ask no such things," he spoke in a gruff elder voice, "I ask merely my people all live in equality; in peace. That everyone strive to live happy lives. Power is nothing...It is just an object…"_

" _Shut up!" he roared._

" _Father, please." Tikal spoke, at the king's side._

" _Quiet, you whore! You sold yourself to him to be with a more fruitful clan while we take orders from you both?!"_

 _The King stood up as a flash of red light revealed a very humanoid figure with a flowing cloak hanging from his waist. As he stood up, the sky began to rain despite there being no clouds in the sky. He walked forward, causing a great pleasure to wash over the person standing before his throne._

" _Please no! My father does not know what he's saying!" Tikal stopped the king._

" _A father...should never speak of their child in such a manner." the king spoke, "Such a greedy man is not worthy to lead. It pains me to say this...but you are removed from your position! I shall appoint a new leader in your place...and I shall exile you."_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _Please beloved, don't do this!" Tikal begged._

" _I can not give him a third chance, or forth, or even fifth. Your people are suffering for his actions. For the betterment of those who follow me...I must make this choice. Unless…" he looked away, "He begs for forgiveness...from his child whom he insulted. I will let any insult wash over me...but no father should ever say those words to their child."_

" _She stopped being my daughter when she chose you as her beloved! She's dead to me!" he shouted; at that, the floor underneath them shook._

" _Now look what you've done. You've made that child angry."_

" _...You'll pay…" he growled as he walked away, "I'll see to it that you'll pay...and prove our tribe should rule this world…"_

-flashback pause-

* * *

"...Wh...what happened next?"

"...my father and a few of those devoted to him came to the shrine the Emeralds and Chao stayed and…" Tikal paused, a tinge of pain on her face as she held back some tears. "They slaughtered them to reach the Emeralds and even stabbed me."

"Eh?!" the group exclaimed as Tikal pulled her top down a bit, showing a scar over where her heart was.

"My father...was the one who gave me this…as punishment for 'betraying my own kind'." she smiled, "I can easily make it disappear, but I need to remember. It was at this time, seeing me, his friend, and his friends, the Chao, dying around him or wounded fatally that hate infected Chaos."

"Well who wouldn't be mad at that?" Aphrodite scowled, hugging Haseo close to her, "Even just hearing what your… _father_..." she spat out the word, "...did, I would most likely be just as angered were I in place of Chaos."

"Rah!" Cube Tiger roared as the six Cube Animals seemed really agitated.

"Why are they mad?"

"Oh, it was because they were there," Tikal explained.

"..." Nicole looked at Cube Kirin and Cube Mogura, "And just when were you two going to tell me you were older than me?"

"They like to be spoiled," Tikal defended.

"C-Can we please go back to them being there when your... _father_...did what he did, please?" Tusk asked, "They're that ancient?"

"Yes but…" Tikal pointed at Cube Leo, Tiger, and Shark snarling, "You are the one who brought up their ages, so deal with the consequences." Tikal then stood up, "The king loved me. The moment I was stabbed, he came for me." she sighed, "But it was too late... Chaos had already became a god of destruction...and it was too late for me."

"You wanted more time with him, didn't you?" Sonic asked Tikal.

"Of course. I did marry him out of duty, but he was kind... too kind for his own good, but that pure nature of his drew us in...Only someone pure evil and full of hate wouldn't be able to accept it." she continued.

"Aw~" the girls all cooed.

* * *

-flashback-

 _Tikal looked at her hands covered in blood. Fire was consuming her city, smoke claiming the skies. She looked to her left at the corpse of her father-the first victim-and held his hand. She took a breath and turned to see a water dragon facing down with four giants; two were obscured behind the flames and smoke while the others were clearly ZyuohKing and Zyuoh Wild. Her attention was then grabbed by the sound of crying as two hands took her own._

" _Tikal...Tikal!"_

" _Do you grieve for one such as me?" she asked. "Look what my clan has done."_

" _It doesn't matter!" he spoke, "Please don't speak save your strength."_

" _You need to use me i'm the only one who can help you stop Chaos." she said as he saw the four giants losing. "Let me redeem my clan...I don't want to die carrying my father's sins."_

" _Tsk…" he groaned, unsure of what to say next, "I understand…"_

" _...I wanted to see so much with you, learn much, and teach much." she said; as they approached the Master Emerald, they both then reached forward._

" _The servers are the 7 chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the controller is the one who unifies the chaos." they chanted as tikal coughed blood she focus the power to the king._

" _Use your power now my...king…"_

-end-

* * *

"I awoke to find myself separated from my body, the destruction ended, and my king crying over my body." Tikal finished her tale as Aphrodite, Roll, and Haseo were blowing their noses with streams of tears going down their cheeks. "However the cube animals could still see me and hear me..but my king never knew I stayed with him."

"I'm so sorry." Yamato spoke.

"Hmm?"

"For what happened to you…"

"...It is fine, Yamato. I…" Tikal began.

"But...it's not fine." Yamato spoke, "You're still in pain, Chaos is still in pain. All those years alone with nothing but the memory of pain and loss. No wonder Bud-san wants to save him; he wants to save both of you." he spoke getting everyone's attention at that.

-line break-

"Grr!" Bud grunted as he ducked under another swing from Chaos before slashing him with his Eagriser, "Just one Emerald and this is all the power you have?" he grunted while grabbing his shoulder in pain, "I'm not impressed, Hakaishin!"

"Then it's a good thing that it's feeding time," a voice said as Cubot and Orbot appeared and gave Chaos the Chaos Emerald Team Deathgaliens got. Chaos gripped it in his other hand as the same phenomenon as before happened with bones forming within his liquid form as the new Emerald rested in the back of his hand.

"Hmm... I think this is called Murphy's Law…" Bud spoke as he ripped his sleeve off and used it as a bandage over his arm, "Does me no difference either way," he grunted, holding his sword in his beak as he worked, "Ah…" he grunted while rolling his arm, "Let's settle this, Hakaishin Chaos!"

"..." Chaos glared at him at the mention of that name; it then opened what would be its mouth as it fired water that froze everything it hit. Bud ran along a wall as Chaos moved around to hit him, hitting his 'allies' in the process.

"S-s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-c-cold…" Orbot muttered.

"C-c-c-circuits f-f-f-freezing…" Cubot added.

"K-k-k-k-kill him, C-C-Chaos…" Eggman ordered.

"Ha!" Bud shouted, swinging his sword as a red flash shot out and slashed Chaos in half and left a giant cut across the ground. The flash of light traveled on, melting all the ice as it radiated intense heat.

"Oh come on!" Eggman shouted, soaked from the melted ice, "He can do that?! How can he do that?! WHY!?"

"What can I say? It pays to practice," Bud panted, swinging his sword down.

"This is quite the surprise," Orbot noted, "Right, Cubot? ...Cubot?" he heard someone sniffing and looked to see Cubot with dog ears and a tail sniffing his lower half, "And of course the water short-circuits him into a new personality..."

"You...You...You insufferable buzzard! You got that from the blue hedgehog, didn't you?!"

"I've been able to do this since I was 19. By the by, I'm in my thirties." Bud stated.

"What number?"

"Even I do not share everything..." Bud muttered, "Regardless, I've been able to do this since before Sonic even became a problem. If anything...I'm better with a sword then he ever will be...partly due to the fact he never practices."

"Who cares about Sonic!?" Eggman snapped, " _You_ are the only Mobian who's going to die!"

"Funny coming from you…" Bud muttered as he turned back to Chaos who reformed and hardened his arms as it clashed with Bud's sword.

"...Cubot, did Eggman just say 'who cares about Sonic'?"

"Arf!"

"I hate when you can't talk...it makes it even more clear how different our IQ's are."

"Gh!" Bud exclaimed as he blocked another swing from Chaos before he flicked his wrist and swapped to whip mode as he tied its arms together before pulling Chaos down. Bud pulled out his cube as it began glowing, "Let's take a peek at what's going on in here." he spoke as he pushed the cube into Chaos' head, causing a blinding flash of light.

"What?!" Eggman exclaimed, shielding his eyes from the flash

* * *

Bud looked around at a temple of flames. He took note of the Chao lying around - dead - before looking at Chaos' original form, looking around mournful.

"There they are! Grab the Emeralds before he arrives!" Tikal's father shouted in the distance.

"..." Chaos' form began to twitch in anger, the water surrounding the shrine starting to bubble up.

"No...d-" Tikal began weakly before she coughed up some blood, the female echidna lying weakly on the ground as she held a hand over her bleeding chest.

"Soka... This is how you saw it." Bud sighed, looking at the giant water dragon that had spawn.

"Doshite ?" a voice asked as Bud turn to see a shadowed figure, "Why do you seek to learn the source of his pain?"

"...To understand." Bud spoke, "To understand someone is to know the true meaning for everything."

"The past cannot be changed...nor should it be allowed to repeat leave."

"Is that why he seeks this world's destruction? He's doesn't want a repeat?" he asked as he closed his eyes in annoyance; as he did, this...shared mental space seemed to connect to his mind. Bud's own mind and memory, images of a younger Bud running around holding a bleeding arm, meeting a man, receiving kindness, finding and saving a crying child, and giving him hope.

"...Soka...that eagle boy and your mistake give you hope." he said, seeing the full extent. "...If only that kindness was around back then."

"So words won't be enough for you, Chaos?" he said seeing the hate Chaos bore in the form of a dragon, "Then I shall show you! I shall show you the hope born of kindness!"

* * *

-real world-

"Thank god a giant pillar of light was a big clue. So what's happening here?" Sonic blinked as he and the Zyuohgers saw Bud and Chaos just standing as Eggman held his head.

"What did you do?!" Eggman shouted as the light faded.

"Ah!" Bud gasped, regaining his senses before he backed away from Chaos who swung at him with its arm acting as a sword of water.

"Doke, old bird!" Leo said as the zyuohgers ran to his side, "We'll handle him!"

"Stop!" Bud snapped as he swung his sword using it as a whip to stop them, "You lot can't do anything to stop him!"

"And what can you do alone?" Sela asked.

"More importantly; we need your cube after this."

"Minna!" Yamato shouted getting their attention. "Right now, Bud-san isn't our enemy; and Bud-san, we're not your enemy. We want to help Chaos too."

"...Yamato…"

"Minna, even if we seal Chaos, nothing will change. He'll be a danger for everyone who comes after our generation. Here and now we need to break Chaos's chains!" Bud shouted, "For the sake of the earth and its innocent people."

"Humph. Okay," Sonic spoke up, "I may not be one of you, but I'll be your wingman on this, Yamato and Buddy." Sonic said standing with Bud.

"Sonic-san." Yamato smiled.

"Buddy?" Bud questioned.

"Yeah. Bud, so Buddy…I mean who would pass up on that?"

"Don't repeat this…" Bud muttered looking away with a huff. "But at least I've met royalty I don't dislike for once, even if you're the spawn of Aleena."

"I get the feeling you don't like my mom…" Sonic muttered.

"I don't agree with a lot of politics of Mobians my age...but that's beyond the point." he said as Amu and the others looked at one another and nodded.

"Fine, bird man. We won't trust you, but we're gonna have faith in Yamato who has faith in you!"

"Finally Leo says something smart." Sela agreed.

"I don't know why you don't like us...but we all want to stop Chaos." Amu spoke as Bud looked at them.

"We don't want innocent people of this world to die by something from our world. If we let it go mad...we'd be just as bad as him." Tusk spoke, looking at Eggman, "All those families...they don't deserve this."

"Are you guys done with the speeches yet? The party is going to start and the guest of honor is ready to dance!" Sonic smirked, pointing Caliburn at Chaos.

"Hahahaha…." Bud laughed, getting their attention, "You brats are cheeky...but you're not bad." he explained his reason for laughter, "Compared to your parents...I think you're pretty reliable." he then raised his cube, "Ouja no shikaku…" he spoke as it pulsated energy within, "You chose these children for a reason. I shall give them a chance…" he spoke as it shone a faint gold at the center.

"Minna, we'll corner Chaos then once Bud-san gives the signal, we'll hit him with the King Credentials all at once."

"I'll be your backup." Sonic smirked, "Make it count."

"Don't expect me to save any of your tailed behinds." Bud spoke, "Prove you have skills."

"Let's go everyone!" Yamato shouted while holding up his Zyuoh changer.

 **=GORILLA~LION~SHARK~ELEPHANT~TIGER~!=**

"Uh...what about…"

"Don't make it weird, kid." Bud cut off Sonic.

"Well at least I'm not the only one feeling left out." Sonic sighed.

"Ikuze!" Gorilla ordered as all of them charged.

Gorilla went first as he swung and hit Chaos multiple times, striking his face. The deity was too stunned to make his body malleable enough to let them move through him. Chaos stumbled back before Lion ran and jumped over Gorilla's back. Lion roared as he grew his claws and slashed Chaos, shocking him with electricity. Chaos stumbled back before stopping in place as its lgs froze over. Chaos raised and crossed its arms forming a blue barrier. Shark jumped forward as she rolled into a spin dash as she charged into the barrier causing sparks to fly. Chaos strained to keep the attack back before grunting as the ground shook beneath him, Chaos's concentration broke just as Sonic joined in and crashed into the barrier with Shark. Both of them crashed through Chaos sending his upper torso flying away, the rest left behind frozen.

Chaos grunted, landing on the ground as its lower body began reforming.

"What are you doing, Chaos?! Hurry up! It doesn't matter if you lose! Just kill the bird Mobian!" Eggman shouted as Tails arrived with Roll.

"You really think we're gonna have a mech fight?" Tails asked skeptical.

"You can never know," Roll replied.

=It'd be harder to convince her otherwise= Nicole spoke from his pad.

"Get up, Chaos!" Eggman egged on as it glare at him.

"Shut up, Eggman! We're busy here." Sonic smirked.

"...Eggman...who is that?" he asked as Sonic looked at him, "And who are you? I just want that Eagle, owl, whatever bird he is, dead! That's the only thing on my mind!"

"?!" the Zyuohgers and Mobians, minus Bud, looked at him like he just grew a second head screeching German in a thick Spanish accent.

"...Okay, is this his twin brother or something?" Roll asked after shaking off her shock.

"Lord Eggman, get yourself together!" Orbot pleaded.

"Arf!"

"Who is Eggman?! My name is...my name is...ahh! Why is my head splitting?! The bird Mobian... He did this! Kill him! Kill him, Ch…" he started before Chaos grabbed him by the neck, "Grk!"

"?! He grabbed his neck?" Lion gawked.

"Even gods are pissed with the bastard," Elephant snorted.

"Yamato, Buddy, throw me!" Sonic ordered.

"I told you not to repeat that."

"Hai."

At that, the two Eagriser blades wrapped around Sonic's feet before he was sent flying Eggman's way. He curled up and proceeded with using the spin dash to cut the doctor free. He grabbed him and ran back to Bud and Yamato's side.

* * *

"Interesting. they're trying to save a god," Ginis muttered, drinking some wine, "Now that's funny." he smirked, "I like this world."

"It's like the fat one is broken. What cruel game did you give him, Ginis-sama?" Naria asked.

"It's a mental trauma." Quval interjected, "When that white haired one appears, it seems something Azald's pet keeps buried in his mind came bursting out and it hurts."

"I have a good hangover..." Azald yawned while waking up, "What's goin' on with the game?" he looked at the screen, "AHH! SQUISHY~!-! YA LOST YER BOW!"

"Azald, retrieve him," Ginis said as Naria and Quval blinked.

"Master?" Azald looked over at Ginis.

"I liked a line from the leader...Mascot," Ginis spoke, "Bring back our mascot, Azald. We don't want him hurt."

"Yosha!" Azald declared.

* * *

"Ivo, are you alright?" Bud asked as Eggman kept muttering nonsense while holding his head. "This is the best chance we've got. Sonic, was it? Get him to a mental hospital."

"Huh?"

"His mind is regressing to its original state. He is returning to who he use to be." Bud explained, "If you get him to human professionals, maybe they can help him. He will be taken care of in a mental hospital."

"Someone help me, please... I don't want them to kill me."

"Hurry up!" Bud snapped before Azald landed and knocked Sonic into Zyuoh Lion.

"Ahh! My poor Squishy~! Don't you worry! Chaos is gonna give it to them good." he said while helping him up.

"Ivo!" Bud panicked flying at Azald who vanished, "No! No!"

' _...'I don't want them to kill me.' …'_ Roll mentally repeated before her thoughts turned to the sound of a gunshot and a cry of a little girl as she dug her claws into her hands, drawing a bit of her own blood.

"What'd I miss Kyu?" Miyuki asked, arriving with the Chaos Emerald.

"Sis, what are you doing with that?!" Tails asked.

"Oh. Tikal said we need the Chaos Emeralds. It'll multiply the Zyuoh phones."

' _Phones?'_ Roll and Tails blinked, the former then snarled for some reason as Miyuki gave her a death glare.

"RAIJU!" Roll snapped, tackling 'Miyuki'.

"What just happened?!" Tails asked, clearly confused.

"You can change your form, but your filthy Raiju scent remains!"

"And I see the Sakurai's bloodhound noses never changes!" 'Miyuki' smirked, "But thank for making it easy to get the Emerald. Your brother was so trusting!"

"?!" she snarled, "Did you touch my brother?"

"Worse: I flirted with him." she smirked, dropping Miyuki's form and revealing she was Conquering Storm.

' _Wait that...oh…'_ Tails recalled.

* * *

 _-flashback-_

" _So a sword was stolen?" Sonic asked._

" _It was a special sword gifted and made to be presented during the joyous wedding. No Sakurai has ever been married without the honored sword there to bless them."_

" _From what I heard, a Raiju used the wedding as a trick to steal the sword and left his or her beloved at the altar...and stole all 40 strawberry cakes."_

" _What does the cake...never mind. I caught my own stupid question."_

" _Since then, no Sakurai is allowed to fall for the advancements of a Raiju clan."_

" _Man they really hate each other...Sonic, you got any 5s?" Tails asked._

 _-end-_

* * *

"Hey, Tails, what's going on up there?" Sonic shouted.

"Conquering Storm has our Chaos Emerald! Roll's fighting her." Tails shouted, "Should I help?"

"NO!" Sonic, Sela, Amu, Leo and Tusk shouted in concern for Tails' life.

"Ha!" Conquering Storm shouted as she and Roll kicked at one another, their legs clashing as it unleashed a shockwave, "...Not bad. It seems the Sakurai's skills haven't rusted in terms of fighting."

"Ma...Likewise. A pity that the Raiju are now just fodder for someone broken."

"After I kill you, your brother is gonna make a great husband/slave…I at least obey the rule to never exterminate a clan."

"Noted…" Roll frowned

"I hate ninjas. So persistent." Bud muttered as Chaos was trapped in the same spot thanks to Shark, Tiger, and Sonic. "Yamato, it's time. On my mark."

"Hai, Bud-san," Eagle nodded.

"Wait for it…" Bud whispered, waiting for the right moment as Chaos leapt into the air, "Now!"

"Oh no you don't!" Conquering Storm countered, managing to jump over Roll to throw the Chaos Emerald at Chaos.

Chaos managed to grab it and it began to shine. Chaos' legs twitched before melding together as half a rib cage formed in its body, the new Emerald inside of it, while a fin grew out of his back.

"If there wasn't a child present, I'd have a word summing this up perfectly…" Bud spoke.

"Eh, Knuckles desensitized me when he stubbed his toe once so go ahead," Tails assured.

"FU-!"

* * *

"AH! What was that?!" Mario shouted, hearing a loud shout from outside.

"Sounds a bit like a loud curse. Someone must have stubbed their toe something fierce," Aphrodite noted, "And...there," she held up a fake fox head for a costume, "Mended the hole."

"Ah, amazing!" Mario spoke, "I haven't used this costume in ages. I am no good at sewing."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Aphrodite assured, "And excellent choice in species of fox for the basis."

"Ah...my work pales to what you and your kids do though...but eh, I can't do to part with these things." Mario spoke, "These things have brought a lot of smiles to that boy." he chuckled, looking at a picture of a much younger Yamato and Mario at the zoo, "Ha...Being a parent was one of the last things I expected to be, but I don't regret taking Yamato in. It was the cause for some of my happiest memories."

"True. Being a parent is something that brings many things with it," Aphrodite agreed, "Sometimes, it's a bit stressful, but most of the time it's far more rewarding that one could ever know without experiencing it themself."

"Yes...but there is one thing I feel bad about." Mario spoke, "Here I am, enjoying all the pride that comes from raising a young man like Yamato. And yet... _they_ didn't get to see the great man he's become."

"There's a saying in my family, Mario-san; 'Those who are not here, those in our family's past that have never seen you nor have you ever met them, they all see you through your heart,'" Aphrodite offered, "His family both here and passed on will always look after him, even if he is without knowledge that they are, because in all families, Love is something that can't be bound to the body."

"You're a surprisingly wise woman for your age," Mario chuckled.

"Arigatou, Mario-san," Aphrodite thanked, "It comes with being the head of a clan even if there are only just myself and my two children."

"Ah you seem to have a bigger family than that." Mario shrugged off, "All those colorful kids seem to love you like family. By the way the fact you know how to deal with all of them, I compliment you. Lord knows I was never cut out to deal with girls...or Leo's…"

"The secret to taming him is earplugs for you and a spoonful of peanut butter for him," Aphrodite winked.

"Why does that oddly explain so much? Sure as heck explains why he was smack talking the can of peanut butter in the cabinet." Mario muttered to himself as he hung the costume on the wall with the rest, "Still, it feels nice to have more people around here. Yamato always went to his friends' house in highschool and college, and this place hasn't had a woman's touch since my sister was around," he chuckled, "Ah, she would have loved those kids. Ah...but you're right. she's always watching over that kid in whatever adventure he gets into."

* * *

"Gah!" Eagle cried as he was pinned down by Chaos, "I can't tell if he's trying to eat me...or...headbutt me!" he grumbled, pushing the elemental being's head away.

"That or drown you using its own body." Elephant guessed.

"Not helping, Tusk!" Tiger complained as they all tried to pull Chaos off Eagle.

"Why's he want Yamato so bad?!" Lion grunted.

"Yamato is an unknown to Chaos!" Bud explained, "A human with the power of Mobians... His bond to the Zyuoh Changer makes him some sort of conduit for energy."

"And I guess Chaos hates unknowns," Sonic noted.

"Not helping!" Eagle freaked, "Gh…" he muttered as Chaos reached its hands towards his helmet. Eagle grabbed the arm, holding it back. As he did, the Chaos Emerald inside the arm began to glow as it seemed to draw in his power. Chaos looked at its own arm as the glow became stronger.

"What's going on?" Shark asked.

"The Emeralds are responding to Yamato's energy," Bud spoke, "His borrowed Mobian powers are allowing him to activate them. The two different energies are clashing within Chaos."

"Well...what happens then?" Lion asked.

"Boom," Bud spoke as he charged in.

"Oh, I see. That's...BOOM?!" Elephant exclaimed.

Chaos seemed to groan/roar as the light shone brighter until a burst of energy shot out. The glowing shockwave spread out across the city and, like an EMP, all forms of technology started to fail instantly.

* * *

"Okay, just one more sentence and this report is finally co…" Doggie began before the power shut down, "...I just spent three days and nights...working on that…" Dekamaster whipped out his sword, "SOMEONE'S GONNA BE DELETED TONIGHT!"

* * *

"Oh...okay so not bad boom...but still boom," Sonic groaned as everyone got up. The shockwave didn't make a crater or level buildings, but glass was broken, and some things were broken. Even the Zyuohgers were all forced out of their suits and back to Mobian form for the most part.

Yamato groaned while getting up. His jacket was torn to shreds as he seemed to have gotten the worst of the shockwave clearly. Bud groaned next to him, his leather jacket/armor torn off.

"That...that's gonna sting in the morning...and the rest of the week..." Bud grunted as he plucked a singed feather off his shoulder.

"Where is Chaos?" Yamato asked as he noticed a mass of water with glowing lights inside slinking off and down through a manhole.

"And it got away again," Tails groaned.

 ***FWOOMPH!***

"EEK!" Amu freaked as all the furrier Mobians' fur exploded to make them resemble puffballs.

"Never have I been glad to not have that much hair," Tusk sighed as his hair that hung behind his head poofed up, but that's it.

"True," Sela agreed as she watched Leo stumble around, his mane's poofing up completely covering his face.

"Mou...The Raiju escaped," Roll grumbled as she approached the others, her own fur poofed up with her hair stuck as an afro.

"I guess that energy burst explains the busted lights," Yamato spoke, his hair still normal, "It must have been like an EMP, all technology around here has shut down."

"...All technology?" Roll repeated.

"Hai," Yamato nodded.

"...Oh shoot! My cafe's near here!" Roll panicked.

"Thank god there are no hospitals around this section of town." Yamato sighed.

"Even still...Chaos is weakened. It will be a while until he can reconstruct his form," Bud spoke, tearing off the remains of his shirt, "This is good. We can find the rest of the Emeralds and hide them in this time." he spoke before grunting as he plucked off more of his burnt feathers.

"Tails!?" Yamato called out as he walked over, "Are you okay?"

"This feels like utter humiliation." he spoke, referring to his fur.

"Hold on. I keep a brush for this on hand," Roll noted as she pulled out a brush, "Haseo-chan has this happen when he gets startled at times, so Kaa-chan and I keep one on hand for it at times."

"Thank you!" Amu happily cheered.

"Tails, please tell me your emerald tracking device was at home." Yamato asked.

"Thankfully yes." Tails sighed as he ignored Roll fixing his fur first.

"That's good," Sonic grinned before looking at Roll, "Uh, Roll, speaking of your little bro, didn't Conquering Storm mention getting the Emerald from him?"

Tails was of mixed feelings now. On the one hand, Roll was no longer brushing his fur down and feeling embarrassed by it. On the other...all his fur was now pointing in the direction Roll had run off, everyone hearing a sonic boom a moment after she was gone.

"Well...that happened," Yamato spoke, "Does she know she ran past her destination?" he asked, still able to see her.

"I don't think she does, Yamato." Bud spoke, also able to see her, before looking down, "At least it got the burnt feathers off me…"

"We should regroup." Yamato sighed as he helped fix Tails fur so he could see.

"And before SPD gets here!" Sonic spoke hearing the familiar sirens in the distance.

"Huh...Sounds like they lost power as well and are resorting to hand-cranked sirens," Sela admitted.

"Less talking, more running," Tusk ordered as they began to book it.

"Run!" Leo shouted before running into a stop sign, "Who put this wall in the way?!"

* * *

"Chaos has slinked off to reconstitute himself." Ginis spoke, "Looks like we have a little reprieve. Let us search for the rest of the emeralds." he spoke to the Egg Bosses, "Mister Eggman is out of play 'till he sleeps off his little panic attack. So...you lot shall listen to me for this next part. Think yourselves my Deathgalien Players. My orders are law, my rules are to be followed, and my words heard." he raised three fingers, "Keep these three things in mind...and you might live."

"Understood," Akhlut nodded

"Of course...Ginis-sama," Conquering Storm bowed in respect.

"About time I listen to someone more competent…" Lien-Da muttered to herself.

"The game is simple: get the Emeralds before the heroes, but there isn't a need to kill them. I'd prefer to watch them try and fail to battle Chaos in his perfected form. But you know...if the opportunity arises..." he chuckled darkly, "I just want the Emeralds. Also, keep this in mind: True my power could revive recently killed, yet I'm unsure what effect it might have on you, not because of cybernetics. I've done that a lot, actually. It is because of your energy, what was it called? Mobian Energy...Chaos Energy?" he muttered, "Well whatever. That energy might have... _undesirable_ effects on you lot."

"Undesirable?" Tundra asked.

"Ever try and mix two things that don't go together, and then it all just falls apart?" Ginis asked, "Bingo." he smiled, seeing the look spread across their faces, "...Eggman?"

"Eggman…" a majority of them sighed.

"He was having a bad day!" Thunderbolt argued.

"Don't you have a certain doctor to tend to?" Lien-Da deadpanned.

"..." Thunderbolt slowly blinked before running off in a blur, "LORD EGGMAN~!"

"...Continue," Lien-da nodded to Ginis.

"So now that my warning has been given, let that be a warning as to what might happen should one of you die. I won't be sure what could happen for your Continue. You might gain the normal effect, something bad like cellular calcification, or...maybe something...amazing!" he smirked, "So be warned. The first of you to kick the bucket...will be my little test subject." he grunted, standing up, "With this in mind, let the game begin, kids. Naria upgrade and equip them with new weapons and enhance their cybernetics, and give them new Moeba forces to command. Also...give them... _GIFTS._ "

"Ginis-sama?" Naria gasped.

"I don't want to risk testing on them now. They have so much use to us, so they need something to deal with the big robots."

"H-Hai, Ginis-sama," Naria complied.

"...Question, Lord Ginis," a Mobian Thylacine spoke, earning his attention, "What is this 'Gift' you mentioned?"

"Oh? A curious one…" Ginis noted, "What is your name?"

"Maw, Egg Boss of Eggman and head of new research and development," Maw answered, "My forte is sound experimentation."

"Sounds?"

"Yes...observe," Maw began, pulling out a small tuning fork before giving it a flick, "You, Moeba, come here please?"

A Moeba complied with a saluted. As it approached him, the Thylacine flicked his tuning fork against it. The grunt started shivering before it began bouncing around...and immediately collapsed into coins.

"With the right sound vibration and frequency, even a mighty tank will fall apart at the seams," Maw replied as he put the tuning fork away, "Need I go on, my lord?"

"...Impressive…" Ginis noted, "Just where has Eggman been hiding you all?"

"Apologies, but well….he only uses us whenever we're deemed 'useful'," Lien-Da explained with a sigh.

"What a waste. Eggman is an utter fool for letting your potentials squander," Ginis shook his head, "But I will have fun with you lot. Let's play some fun-fun games." he laughed, ."...oh right. I nearly forgot about the Gift explanation...well I can't say much, but...perhaps a preview is in order?" he offered, "Naria, show the Gift demonstration video."

"Hm…" they all turned to the screen as it displayed a large robot before a city lit on fire. The robot unleashed beams of energy that destroyed everything in its path. It then unleashed a barrage of missiles that caused further destruction.

"GIFT, my personal invention, the ultimate weapon of destruction. One perfect Gift can destroy an entire planet in 24 hours time." he explained with a laugh, "Modular, variable size technology, solar charged internal batteries powered by one of my perfected cells, and-best of all-highly customizable."

' _M...my god…'_ Clove thought, looking on in horror as she watched the destruction.

"...Really now?" Maw pondered, looking in slight intrigue.

"You'd think it's hard to make them." Ginis spoke, "Hahaha...you're wrong. I made hundreds of them...in a week." he explained as the video changed to show an army of Gifts marching down a street of burning buildings, "I hope you have as much fun with these. Perhaps turning them into your own personalized mech...oh and if that fat fool tries to...ahem, 'modify' them and adds 'Egg' into their names….tell him I was the one who gave those to you...not HIM since he fails to see the potential in his Egg Bosses….now that I think about it...Egg Bosses sounds rather….blase...Lien-Da."

"Yes?"

"Was there a name for your army before Eggman changed it?"

"...Yes, lord Ginis...the Dark Legion."

"Yes…" he snapped his fingers, "That! I like that!" he smiled, "I don't care what he says; I'm changing the name to that!" he laughed, walking around them and up to the ship's window, "The Deathgellian Dark Legion, oh I love that ring. So...my Dark Legion..." he turned to them smiling, "Ready to start the game?"

"...Of course…" Lien-Da smirked.

* * *

 _SZ: Hoo boy….that was only part 2...and things are looking bad._

 _Z0: This ain't gonna be pretty. But...it will be freakin metal as hell._

 _GT: Thanks to all those GIFTs given by Ginis._

 _SZ: Yup...and he is right. The Egg Bosses in my honest opinion sounds rather….meh compared to Dark Legion...thank god he doesn't know Eggman changed that to Dark Egg Legion in the comics before the Super Genesis Wave happened._

 _Z0: He's our resident expert on all things good and awesome to use from the comics. Also Dark Legion sounds like an epic evil group in a show that pulls no punches, Egg bosses sound like a bunch of bumbling goons from a very comical cartoon._

 _GT: Very true._

 _SZ: Exactly!_

 _Z0: So yeah from now on, they the Dark Legion. An enemy sub group now. Sentai monsters of the week are fun, but lets face it not memorable. This seems more fun._

 _SZ: Oh yeah..massively._

 _GT: Yep. Speaking of fun...CUE PREVIEW!_

* * *

 **Jikai, Monarchs of Mobius**

Tusk: It seems that with each Emerald, Chaos gets bigger and changes shape.

Amu: Did he just turn into a shark?

Yamato: He has four of them now...no matter what, we can never let him get the last three.

Quval/Tails: I can't locate the last Emerald…

Bud: As long as Chaos never finds the final one, the world is safe.

Chapter 12: Chaos Part 3

Aphrodite: This marking...You've been to this world before, Skye?

* * *

 _Z0: Dun-Dun-DUN!-!-!_

 _GT: Oh, I love previews at times. They just leave such juicy cliffhangers~!_

 _SZ: Oh ho yes~! This gonna be good~~ anyway…*puts in track suit* Gotta head out for my 5k run, so see you guys!*runs off*_

 _GT: Good luck, SZ! Hope our readers give a big review and cheer ya on!_


	12. Time of Chaos Pt3

_O.N: and we're at the climax...or we're near the climax check back with me at the end readers i am the OverNerd king of the hill called Team X-Over this will be our last play by play cause we're hiring a mascot._

 _GT: Yep. But, uh...it is a difficult process we're performing on that. *motions to the line of people outside* Interviews and all that._

 _Z0: Oh wait that's what the mascot will do...huh you know that would cut back on our talk bits. Oh well less work for me..._

* * *

Sonic was strumming his guitar and singing as everyone regrouped and started to sing.

"Inochi aru bokura wa eien nado nai

Ikiru imi wo motomete samayoi tsudzukeru

Tatoe seikai janakute mo tada mae dake mitsumete

Mirai wo michibiku kibō wakachiatte

Teru mī yami ni kieta kioku sagashiterunda

Ai fīru yuā furēmu kimi no shōdō hikari tsuranuke

Onaji itami kanjite-itai

Wantsūsurī... Wantsūsurī... wizu sōru! I~ē! I~ē!

Kamu wizu mī, kamu wizu mī, gō fōwādo"

"Sonic we're trying to think here!" Tusk complained.

"Onaji itami!"

"Sonic's amazing singing talent aside..." Yamato pushed forward.

"Amazing? It's godly," Sonic stopped for a second. "I'm gonna call this one 'Go Forward.'"

"Chaos is four emeralds away from his true form. We are in dire straights," Tikal frowned.

"Gomen, Yamato-nii chan..Roll-nee chan...I thought that Raiju was Miyuki-nee san." Haseo pouted, blaming himself for losing their Chaos Emerald.

"It's okay, Haseo-chan. I know you have a stuffy nose right now from the pollen count," Roll assured.

"So what? We'll seal him if we have to."

"No, you can't! The more Chaos Emeralds he gets, the stronger he becomes. Once all seven are obtained, nothing can seal him!" she said, "You are all powerful in your own right but the seven Chaos Emeralds will create a being not even all of you can stop."

"How does that work? We're Mobians and run on the same power." Tusk said.

"No, your not. None of the Zyuohgers are using Chaos Energy." she explained. "Yamato is the prime proof of that."

"Eh? Yamato-san?" Roll repeated.

"Ah!" Amu blinked. "Earlier!"

"Ear….Oh, that weird reaction Chaos had." Tusk blinked.

"Yamato's energy went into the Emeralds...and caused them to go nuts. I'm sure if he had all seven, we'd be nuked." Leo pointed out.

"The same energy Yamato has is in all of the Zyuohgers. Chaos went after him because he has the biggest." she said. "However, Chaos is using negative Chaos Energy and that why the reaction was so violent."

"Chaos runs on Chaos Energy." Yamato spoke, "So does the Zyuoh Changer run on...Zyuoh Energy?"

"An explanation for when you're all truly ready." she said, sensing something, "I feel Chaos is moving...and I sense two Emeralds"

"Hey, guys! Two Emeralds are on the move!" Tails panicked.

"Wow! Who has two Emeralds?"

* * *

"Crap crap crap crap!" Manic panicked while running away. "I just stole one!"

"Get back here and gimmie that emerald!" the chinchilla of the Dark Legion roared, Moebas following after her.

"Why did it have to be the creepy one!?" Manic shouted before Sonic and Roll spin dashed into her Moebas. "Hey bro, hey Sis-in-law."

"Manic-nii," Roll greeted with a smile.

"Ack!" the Chinchilla stopped at seeing them. The enemy then all paled as a large figure stood behind them.

"Please...go home." ZyuohGorilla spoke as he snorted a gust of wind, pushing the Moebas away.

"We don't have a home for Lord Eggman!" Thunderbolt shouted before the Moebas grabbed her and ran.

"Hm," Gorilla grunted at seeing them leave.

"Sup, Yamato?" Manic smiled.

"Manic-san, you found two Chaos Emeralds?" Gorilla asked turning to him and stomping over.

"Found? I stole this one recently and I had the other one since we been here."

"...what?" they all asked in a deadpan.

"Yeah. Stole it. Pretty easy too."

"...Manic...WHERE exactly did you steal it from?" Sonic slowly asked.

"It'd help to know is all." Gorilla added to what Sonic was saying to keep the situation very calm and delicate.

"SPD. Some guys were using this one to make a battery, and this baby, well...I don't kiss and tell."

"Bro, hand those over."

"How much?"

"...what?"

"What's it worth to you guys?"

"...Oh My God…" Sonic groaned in english.

"Umm, Manic-san, we don't have any big money…"

"Then information."

"What? Information?" Gorilla asked confused, "Like how Roll always finds Sonic information...or?"

"Here's what I want: you want these priceless Emeralds. I'll take in exchange a place no one has gone to and stolen from and made it out alive."

"Oh…?" Gorilla asked as the Mobians all turned to him. "Well...there might be one place…" he awkwardly chuckled.

"Then details, man, details! ...I think I hear the sirens going off~"

"Ugh…" Gorilla sighed, "Well...that depends...you got a means to cross the ocean or would you like a place closer?" he asked.

"Trust me. I have my ways."

"Area 51." he spoke.

"Hubba wha?"

"Area 51. It exists." Gorilla explained.

"I thought that was a thing you humans just made up!?"

"Well...I found it." he chuckled, "Ehem...I'll tell you where it is and even fly you there."

"Nah. I like the challenge. You gave me a name, so here's your Emeralds." he spoke while tossing them to Gorilla and Sonic.

"It shocks me how good you are at this." Sonic told Gorilla.

"Like I said...I have books on how to handle you guys." he whispered as Manic left.

"Oh...well Manic's lucky sis and mom aren't here right now, otherwise...eh heh...trust me. It wouldn't be pretty."

"This also saved us a lot of time," Gorilla nodded while reverting to Eagle.

"Hai!" Roll agreed.

"Where _is_ Sonia-san, by the way?" Eagle pondered

"She went with Knuckles to help him find the Master Emerald."

* * *

"Are you sure it's here…?" Sonia groaned, looking at the swamp they had to cross.

"I feel it," Knuckles explained honestly. "Besides, it's just a little dirt."

"That's a lot of dirt and what if there are underwater fish monsters there?!"

"What?" he asked, "Oh come on. This is not like that movie we saw with Yamato." he complained, "A fishman is not gonna crawl out and go after the prettiest girl it sees...which by default is you...but still! That's a movie. Yamato made it clear that it was just a guy in a rubber suit."

"BRAH!" a roar spooked them as something arose covered in swamp water.

"AHH!" Knuckles and Sonia screamed while hugging each other.

"Get out of my swamp, you pretty city dwellers!"

"Sure, sure! Anything you…" Knuckles then blinked, "Wait a second... I know that voice… Sticks?"

"Sticks?" Sonia repeated.

"Hm? Wait a second...Knuckles!" the creature said while wiping her face, revealing an orange and brown badger's face beneath.

"You're alive? We saw the Silver Sonic stomp on you!" Knuckles gawked.

"Oh that? Pfft! It just stomped me into a mud patch."

"How did you end up here on the Human World then?"

"Oh! Well, I was hunting for lunch and then a mouth opened in the sky and suck me in! The sky tried to eat me!"

"Okay. So, yeah, she got sucked into the cube with everyone else." Knuckles muttered, "Wait...how have you survived out here all this time?! There are no cities or towns for miles!"

"Ahahahaha! Come to my house." she replied while walking up to a tree with a door on it.

"I have to stop asking questions around her…" Knuckles breathed slowly as they followed and found a home looking like the fanciest suite hotel room money could buy, "...Say wha?"

"What? I just found the stuff," Sticks shrugged, "Even whittled and made a few...though I had to make sure they weren't watchin'."

"They?" Sonia repeated.

"The evil rock aliens!"

"The Deathgaliens?" Knuckles raised a brow.

"Yes! The blue rocky one wanted my stuff," she said, "Especially my lighrtblub." she pointed...at the Master Emerald.

"...I...have several questions…." Sonia muttered, feeling a headache form, "I'm calling everyone."

"I'm gonna go find a boulder to bash my head in with…" Knuckles added.

"In the closet," Sticks pointed.

* * *

"Not cool! Everyone knows Sticks died," Tails frowned on video as Sonia's Miles Electric was taken.

=Ooga booga ooga!=

"EEK!" Haseo screamed as he hid behind Aphrodite, his fur poofing up as he shivered.

"I'm...I'm...I'm gonna go invent a device to help me take back stupid comments." Tails groaned, "How?!"

"What's going on?" Amu asked.

"Sticks is alive."

"Wait...you guys didn't know?" Amu blinked.

"...Amu-chan, sweetie, beloved Shield Daughter, please explain to us how you learned she was alive and why you never told us," Aphrodite asked, brush out as she began to tend to Haseo's fluffed up fur.

"I found out last month when she was digging into Yamato's trash," Amu explained, "She said you'd all seen her do this before, so I assumed you all saw her already."

"...Amu-chan, what do we always say about assuming things?" Aphrodite asked.

"That it makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'..." Amu sighed, "Right...grounded...I'm off…" she sighed sarcastically, "Seriously it's Sticks. It's not like rules always account for her…"

"Amu, she was stomped to death by a giant Silver Sonic. We all saw it!" Tusk snapped.

"And again, it was not silver. It was titanium. Far more durable," Tails shook his head.

"Yeah, well... So is Sonic and we never assume it."

"It's true…" Tails muttered.

=Correction; he stomped me into a mud patch...a lot. Good thing I can hold my breath for a very long time. I woke up on my birthday= Sticks pointed out

"Okay!" Tails spoke up, "Let us consult the rules for this...and…" he checked his device, "Change the subject before we end up spending a whole day questioning one single thing she's done. This will be the holiday party all over again otherwise." he spoke as most everyone shuddered at the memory.

=Also, she has the Master Emerald and not handing it over= Sonia added.

"...Yeah, I'm done with today," Tails groaned as he threw his hands up.

"Should we go see her?" Yamato asked.

"Well, one: I'd rather avoid Sticks; 2: We need the Master Emerald secured; 3: who knows if Chaos or the Deathgaliens might go after it."

=The blocky blue rock alien tried, but I sent him flying off on a firework!=

"I...but...we...and Yamato...and Gorilla…" Tails sputtered, "Nope! I need a break! " he shouted before walking off, "Nicole, get the work room ready!"

"Minna, let's go check on your friend… It's best to keep the Emeralds all there in one spot...and besides, we can't risk Chaos breaking this place apart," Yamato admitted.

"You still owe me new electronics in the kitchen…" Roll grumbled.

* * *

"Azald, how did we find you floating in space with a rocket taped to your back?" Ginis asked curiously.

"That is a good question...I don't know," he replied.

"You're still an idiot, but we need you."

"Ginis-sama, I tried to find a recording, but our video feed of where Quval calculated he came from is jammed," Naria informed, walking up to Ginis with a security camera...covered in purple jelly.

"Ooh...grape," Ginis spoke, poking the jelly and tasting it, "Well...I guess we'll never know what happened. Anyway how is the Dark Legion doing?"

"We lost track of two Emeralds when Gorilla scared off the chibi," Quval explained. "We've also lost track of Chaos himself."

"Oh unfortunate, but oh well. Track the two they have and send someone more competent. Bring up the list just to be safe. You did rank it by IQ and skills, right?"

"Yes...very much yes." Quval spoke.

"Excellent." Ginis said as a list formed from his left arm rest, "Let's go with...the two big ones." he chuckled, "And to be safe, let us send the sneaky one."

"Shall I send an Egg B...correction. A Dark Legion Grand Master with one each?"

"Grand Master?"

"Lien-Da told me more about the Dark Legion before the fat idiot changed it to Egg Army."

"No, I just want a Gift prepared," he said, "And do it fast. I am so excited to see Chaos's perfect form."

* * *

"FACE SNATCHERS!" Sticks roared while attacking Leo, Sela, Tusk, and Amu, "You give my friend's faces and lives back!"

"Gah! Why does she always go for the mane?!" Leo panicked as he tried to pull Sticks out.

"Sticks-chan, darling, I can explain this in two simple words," Aphrodite informed, earning Stick's attention as she was biting the top of Tusk's head, "...Magic cubes."

"Oh…" Sticks spoke between mouthfuls of Tusk's head before letting it go, "Okay. Why didn't you guys say before you had magic cubes that hide you as Eggman copies?"

"Grr…." Tsuk growled, his eye twitching violently.

"You guys should be like mi amigo Larry," she smiled, "I wish he wasn't out of town right now."

"Your friends with Ossan?" Leo blinked.

"Yeah. Those are his books. We ran into each other two weeks ago and I moved him in." she said, "Apparently he had a freak out and ruined his hut. Can you believe that?"

"Ahhaha…" Yamato chuckled, remembering the reason why.

"Come to think of it...this guy has the same feel as Lary…" she lingered on Yamato for a moment, "What is he? Some kind of pet?"

"Iie, iie, iie. This is Yamato-san. Like you did with Larry-san, he's letting us stay in his home," Roll explained.

"...He's not like Eggman is he?"

"Nope. The complete opposite," Tusk replied.

"He's my buddy!" Leo roared, wrapping an arm over Yamato's shoulders.

"Plus look at this face. Eggman is so far away from his level of looks that it's weird." Amu spoke, squishing his face, "Plus he's just oh so…"

"We get it, Amu…" Sela deadpanned.

"Ike, Amu-chan, ike!" Aphrodite cheered.

"You can cheer her on after we save the world," Sela complained.

"...Where's Tails? Trying to hide from that nine tailed stalker of his?"

"Sister."

"Huh?"

"Turns out that she was his big sister."

"...I'm not buying it."

"Magic cube," Sonic deadpanned.

"Yes, that makes sense, but magic cubes don't create siblings. Silly Sonic," she pouted, "Oh, purple lady was here a few days ago."

"...Nicole?" Tusk asked.

"No, she's binary lady. I'm talking about the one who got Sonic and the others when the flying goose delivered them as crying midgets."

" _MOM_!?" Sonic and Sonia exclaimed, "WHERE'D SHE GO?!"

"Mmm hmm...Last I heard, she was following after a Lemur with a really stretchy tail...oh, and hiding a shiny."

"Huh?" they all blinked.

"A...shiny?"

"Yeah. A shiny….I SAW IT FIRST!"

"We'll get you a new shiny." Yamato offered, "But we need you to help us find the first one. So...will you please help us?"

"Hmm... Are you gonna force me to take a bath?"

"I'd like you to...but I guess it's your choice in the end." Yamato sighed, "I won't make you, and make sure no one else does as well. But we really need to find this item first. So...the faster we get it, the faster you can be happy no one will ever force you again."

"LET'S GO, TEAM STICKS!" Sticks cheered, jumping out a window.

"Amu, Leo, you're with me. Sonic...he's already gone, isn't he?"

"So is Roll and Aphrodite."

"Right. Anyway, everyone else? Stay here and protect the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald."

"Oh! Almost forgot. If you see the rock aliens, just jump on the barrels in the basement," Sticks informed, her head poking out of the window before going back out.

"Go with it…" Yamato sighed.

"I will complain the whole damn time!" Tusk shouted as he left.

"You can count on me and Tusk," Sela assured, she then whipped around as everyone swore they heard the actual crack of a whip, "Anyone messes this up...I will eat. your. face…" she frowned at the others as they all nodded rapidly in fear.

' _I'm glad that Aphrodite asked Nicole and Tails to keep Haseo with them,'_ Tusk thought.

* * *

"Okay, that's the sixth one detected," Tails noted, "Nicole, Haseo, any luck on the seventh?"

=Stop tickling me, babies= Nicole told Kirin and Mogura.

"Please stop, minna," Haseo pleaded as he gently picked up the two Cubes before they jumped onto his shoulders to nuzzle him, making him giggle.

"Those little guys sure love being affectionate." Tails noted, "All of them...I wonder how use they actually are to others?" he muttered to himself.

"Well in my day, they used to spend all day and night in giant form." Tikal said, appearing next to him. "To keep appearance as royal gods."

"AHH! Stop that!" he shouted, trying to calm his sudden rise in heart rate, "I'm too young for this sort of stuff…"

* * *

"So why didn't you say anything to mom, Sticks?"

"Hmm? Well, she was yelling a lot. Even seemed mad the stretchy tail was following her, livid even!"

"That doesn't sound good." Yamato added, "We need to hurry and see what this is about."

"Come on, Sticks. Mom is super kind, Why would she…"

"'I can't believe I'm back on this stupid world'...direct quote," Sticks told them, "Well...not fully direct. She said some things that she said I couldn't repeat when she realized I was there."

"I'm sure it's nothing that bad…" Yamato offered as Sticks stopped, "Why are we stopping here?"

"Okay. Here she talked to a ghost man!"

"Ghost man?" Amu paled.

"GHOST! Come out here and fight Leo!"

"Ghost man seemed very polite to her, and she called him..hmm...Sora...Ventus….Ski?"

"Sticks-san?" Yamato asked as she was now lost in her own little world, muttering names that seemed related to the sky. How she got the Kingdom Hearts names he'll never know.

"Minna!" a yellow blur called out as it halted, revealing Roll with Aphrodite on her back, "We didn't see any sign of her."

"Sky!" Sticks pointed, "She was talking to a Sky!"

"...Okay, I think we ran into a part we might misinterpret," Aphrodite noted as she got off her daughter's back.

"Sticks began babbling about a ghost guy with a name related to the sky." Leo summed up.

"She also said Aleena-sama was angry at being here." Amu added.

"Angry? Why? This place is so nice, aside from the aliens," Aphrodite wondered.

"I swear that's not that big a deal normally," Yamato added referring to the alien part.

"Sky, come out you ghost man! Be polite!"

"SKY COME OUT! LEO'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Leo roared before a spoonful of peanut butter was introduced to the roof of his mouth, "Nah...nah…" he muttered as he began slowly licking it away as his tail wagged about.

"I'm so confused…" Yamato spoke as he walked forward past everyone.

=King Credentials detected. Welcome back, Queen or King of Mobius= a cybernetic monotone voice spoke from all around them.

"Hai?" Yamato blinked as he pulled his Zyuoh Changer and held it up.

=Hey wait a second...You're not Queen Aleena, but you have a Credential...Ahh, you must be a guardian or the new king...I wonder how long I've been on sleep mode= the voice spoke in a more person like emotional tone, but still a little robot like, at that a light from various trees projected a young sunkissed blond Hedgehog with a cluster of his quills covering his left eye. The Hedgehog appeared to be around eighteen with reddish-brown eyes and wore a labcoat over a red t-shirt and blue jeans while a pair of sandals nestled under his feet.

"Kimi wa…?" Yamato asked stepping towards the hologram.

=Skye Sakurai...Well, his eighteen year old self digitally stored as the hidden vault 13 AI= the Hedgehog greeted =Yo~!=

"Sakurai?" Yamato repeated.

"...E-Eh?!" everyone except for Roll and Aphrodite exclaimed.

"O-Otou-san?" Roll gaped.

"Sora-kun…" Aphrodite gasped.

=Hm? Now how did you know my pet name from A...Wait a second. Aphrodite? Oh my goodness! I didn't recognize you for a moment there! You look prettier than the day I was made by the original scanning of his brain and DNA sample turned into data=

"Skye-san?" Yamato spoke, getting the AI's attention.

=Yes, new king and or guardian? Seriously, are you the king or guardian? Those thing are a pain=

"Yamato...my name is Yamato. And...I'm a human, so I'm not sure I can be either. But...this device granted me power to save my world...and my friends'. So...Guardian is the best you can categorize me." he explained, "But, we don't have as much time to talk as I think would be desired."

=Right, right, right. Hold on...checking security cams and...Wow. YouTube, huh? Hold on...Okay, I got caught up. Thank you for livestreaming those giant robot battles. Really helped= he said with a thumb up to Roll, =The Internet was not as advance as when flesh me made me, but it was something he calculated for. Anywho, I know you're a human. Before I was made, Aleena and Original Me had been here like a 100 times=

"You have?" Yamato asked, "Later...later." he shook his head, "We have reason to believe Queen Aleena hid a Chaos Emerald here."

=Ack! A-buh-buh-buh!= Skye hushed as he looked at the sky before flipping a finger =We have spies in the air=

* * *

"Well...How rude," Quval huffed.

"The computer is overheating…" Azald spoke before an explosion from the wall obliterated him, his head rolled around for a moment, "Computer blew up!"

* * *

=Also, ohh I love to help, but I got a problem. Original me had to put in strict programming: anyone looking for a Emerald, I must memory wipe...but my wife is with you, so free pass!= Skye gave a thumbs up before looking her over =...Oh. I...How long?=

"Huh?" Amu blinked.

=Her body's stance at the moment and the way she was looking at me earlier= Skye explained =The original passed on, so seeing me…=

"Oh…" Yamato spoke as he understood as well.

"Twelve years, sixteen days, and thirty eight hours," Roll informed.

=Well, that's...pretty accurate= Skye blinked twice before looking her over =...Is this...did Original and you have a daughter? Hoo! Look at you! You are...wow. All your pain receptors are on overdrive. What did you mess with?=

"Pain receptors?" Yamato asked at that.

"I'll explain later," Roll replied.

=Right, right right. Stupid aliens are watching us= Skye nodded =Okay! Time to do some 'magic'!= he cracked his knuckles before whistling and the group vanished before appearing inside a large storage room =Warp pads...I just love 'em=

"Ugh...I know…" Aphrodite groaned.

=Bathroom is to your right. Sorry, divine goddess of my original self, forgot you get sick from those=

"Blarg!" Leo shouted from behind a crate, "Oh...I did eat the last chicken...sorry!"

=Aw come on! I just said where the bathroom were! Who do you think you are? Captain Quark and Ratchet at the end of the movie?=

"It's all good! Leo can clean this up no problem!" he laughed.

"Yamato look." Amu said holding up a photo of Bud, Larry, Skye and Aleena in front of Mount Rushmore.

"Bud-san?" Yamato gawked, seeing the image of a younger red feathered Bud.

=Captain of the Guard and good speed chess player. Say, did we ever break that tie we had? Last I know, it was 1088 to 1088= Skye pondered, rubbing his chin.

"I don't know. He hasn't exactly had the time to talk about you," Yamato spoke.

"He keeps poofing in and out of our lives and being a badass swordsmen," Leo spoke, having returned.

=Ooh...If he's doing that, then the bad board happened= Skye cringed.

"Bad what?"

=Original me wrote up calculations on all kinds of probabilities and I kept it going until I went into Sleep Mode=

"Chaos is awake," Yamato explained.

=Is he a good thing or wanting to destroy the world?=

"He tried eating Yamato," Leo deadpanned.

=Okay! We're still on bad board then! So you're here for a Chaos Emerald that was stashed in here, then= he said, clapping his hands together, =I really want to, but I can't=

"Why?" Amu asked.

=Security measures that original me put into place without Aleena's knowledge to put the bad board onto the good board path=

"Uh…" the two feline Mobians blinked confused.

"He has a plan to help," a voice spoke, spooking the others as Bud walked in.

=BUDDY!= Skye cheered before Bud's blade pierced his forehead =Hologram~!=

"Damn it...I hate when you did that while alive...Now you can do it all the damn time," he grumbled, taking his sword back, "Oh well...This is good...for once. Leaving the one here with AI Skye means Chaos and the Deathgaliens can't get to it."

=And you slapped my daughter with the blade= Skye noted.

"Oi, I had a good reason." he countered.

=Which is why I'm not whipping the BFG 9000 on your bum!=

"How did you get in here?" Leo asked.

"I live here," he revealed, "Also, I scrapped that thing the moment you left...you think I'm letting you leave a deadly thing like that on Earth?"

=What did you do to it?=

"I turned it into a new blender."

=...Phew. That''s a relief. I was worried you threw it into a dump truck. That would've been catastrophic for the environment!=

"What am I, an idiot? I read instruction manuals." Bud complained, "I lived for a decade in peace 'till the ghost showed up...and now I'm back in university with you in the same dorm all over again!"

=You loved it and you know it. Especially when I shared the bento 'Dite-chan sent=

"Her godly cooking aside…" Bud muttered.

"We have questions…" Amu brought up.

"And I wish I cared...but I must say I'm glad Aleena, for all her life of mistakes, made a good choice."

=Yeah…=

"Oh, don't give me that look!" Bud snapped.

=Not why…=

"Your wife is behind me, isn't she?" he sighed lowering his head.

=Yep, but she doesn't have her rolling pin out, so you're safe=

"Good god! This _is_ university all over again…" Bud grumbled.

"You two went to school together?" Yamato blinked.

"Manner of speaking…" Bud grumbled.

=We did! Buddy and I…= sword impaled his gut =Still hologram~= the sword was pulled out =...were roommates!=

"I thought he was an idiot at first…" Bud spoke.

=Then I proved him wrong when I started a bar fight and broke the legs of everyone, made them all traumatised of spoons, and would cry like little babies at the sound of someone whistling skip to my loo my darling all with basic calculations=

"...I needed to develop a high tolerance for rum…" Bud added.

"Can someone please give me a answer and what my mom was doing here?!" Sonic demanded.

=Oh sure. Jules, begin playback= Skye called as a hologram of Aleena walked in.

=Skye, wake up!= she snapped.

=*yawn* Oh hey Al= he smiled =What brings you here? Huh...Did you gain weight?= a rock was thrown at between his legs =Hologram~=

=I want this Chaos Emerald seal tightly and you're the only one I can trust. Also only one person can call me Al and you're married to her=

=Yes, yes I did. Now let's see what I've got for plans on storing Chaos Emeralds…Considering you brought it here, you don't want it detected through any means=

=Skye, I don't need your techno babble. I just want at least one out of the picture so no one, especially the Earthlings, find it=

=Okay, first they're called Humans, get the terminology right. And second, are you still mad about what happened?=

"Mad about what happened?" Yamato whispered to himself.

=Don't bring that up! Bud is already on my case about it and he stole from me= she went on.

"Tsk…" Bud looked away at that as he gripped his arm.

=Oh scenario 13...got you= he gulped =Okay... Just don't dump it in that trash can=

=Why not th…=

=It's actually an emergency rocket to Mars that will immediately return if it doesn't detect any lifeform inside of it upon landing, crash landing in Roswell, Mexico of the United States of America=

=What?=

=Okay. Look, I could go over it again, but I get the feeling if I do, you'll break stuff...so...how about I tell you something you want to hear...and you don't break something that's more or less part of me=

=Jokes on her. Original me didn't put them where she thinks they are= Skye chuckled.

=Just get this Emerald out of here. I need to leave and hide. My kids and your wife are safe in a human home. They'll be fine=

=Kay! But, uh...where is the Original?=

=Still on Mobius=

=Ah...=

"Well...it's not a lie…" Bud muttered to the hologram.

=I know. Still gonna initiate Protocol Ex on her though=

"...She knew where we were this whole time…" Aphrodite frowned.

=Yep. And judging by your increased heart rate and blood pressure, I am so glad I am initiating Protocol Ex on her=

"Skye…" Bud spoke, getting his attention, "Before you do, buy her time by YouTube searching addictive comedy videos."

=...Ooh~! You are _evil_ ~!= Skye chuckled =She _hates_ comedy videos that are addictive. Sending her SMG4 videos! ALL OF 'EM!=

"And give me her location please," Aphrodite smiled but Skye saw a demon behind her.

=Um...S-Sorry, beloved dove of the oceans, but she made sure Original me made it that if she had to go into hiding, that I could not reveal her location if she's in one of the bunkers= Skye gulped, hiding behind Bud =Protect me, Captain of the Guard Bud=

"..." Bud looked back and forth before groaning, "I know where she went." he revealed before stopping everyone, "Before you ask...yes I hate her...and no, it wasn't so I could kill her...but so if I need something from her...to blackmail her cooperation. But I will give you that information...provided you never barge into my house again."

=...Aw man~You broke the tie, didn't you?=

"I distracted you by pointing out she was wearing the black lace."

" _What_?!"

=Yeah, that would distract me. Always a sucker for black lace=

"Now wait a m…" Aphrodite began.

"Look, I'll tell you. And you can come...talk to this goober whenever you want...but give me heads up. I...have certain habits I do when alone," Bud spoke.

=Oh, you mean like when I walked in on you m…= Skye began.

"I know where your image core is hidden and will tell her what happened that day!"

=Shutting up=

"They have such a fast pace…" Yamato spoke.

"I know, right?" Sonic nodded.

"Come to think of it...why don't I just stick you in a watch and give you to your wife again?" Bud asked.

=...=

"...Skye…"

=Crate 557-B. It's the hot pink one with her name engraved on the underside=

"Good God, man! Is there anything you're not ready for?!" Bud snapped.

=Yes= Skye replied =While I can calculate probabilities, some methods to prevent those are impossible= the bathroom door exploded =Such as full-proofing for a God of Water that is now a God of Destruction=

"Leo didn't do it!" Leo panicked.

"Next time I hide out in a place with an AI of my former roommate...I'm making sure meddling kids can't find it…"

=Oh, I have one of those bunkers for that= Skye noted.

"Skye, we're moving!" Bud shouted as Chaos 3 punched him through a wall.

=Oh, it must feel the Emerald on a Mystical Level...I hate Mystical Stuff...so hard to counter without more of it… 'Dite-chan, did Original me stop hating Mystical Stuff or grew to tolerate it?=

"He did," Aphrodite replied before ducking a crack of Chaos' tail, "Eep!"

=I'll direct you to the exit! The ones that can use the cubes to change into suits of power, please do so!= Skye ordered.

"Rah!" Zyuoh Gorilla shouted while tackling Chaos through several walls.

"Not...the...best...of ideas…" Bud grunted, "Yamato has yet to master his Gorilla form enough to turn off Yasei Kaihou."

"Wait...Yamato's gorilla form is like that 'cause he can't turn off its full power?" Amu asked.

"Obviously. Didn't you see him skinny as the mask and symbol changed for 10 seconds?"

"God damn eagle eyes."

=I know, right!= before Gorilla was sent flying back as Chaos looked around as if sniffing the air, =Oh, he actually sniffs for it...weird=

"Dear, directions please~"

=Keep going down that aisle and break left now!=

"Go! Go!" Bud shouted as he stabbed Chaos and pinned him to a wall before Zyuoh Gorilla pulled Chaos down to the floor.

"We got him!" Gorilla shouted, "AH!" he cried as Chaos swung him around and smacked him on the ground repeatedly, "We don't got him…"

"Yamato...please save that for when we actually have him, where the shark and elephant?"

"Protecting the other two emeralds."

"...wait. You have two, but he came here for just the one…" Bud blinked, "Skye!-!-!-!-!"

=Uh-oh! That's his 'I'mma kill him!' angry shout! We need to move! Bud is gonna be murderous levels of angry!= Skye panicked.

"Shut up and try and figure out why it would come for one emerald and not the other two that me and Yamato aren't near."

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Amu and Sonic deadpanned.

"I'll make you into some!" Bud snapped, "Now get going and do something productive!"

"B-"

"NOW!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Ahh, an angered Captain of the Guard. What else does one need for proper motivation in time for battle…" Caliburn sighed whimsically.

"So since we kinda have a moment…" Amu spoke as they all ran away from the fighting, "What was Bud's job anyway?" she asked the Skye AI.

=Captain of the Guard. Yeesh. He was the guy in charge of protecting Aleena. Had his own entire wing of the castle with his guards where he'd beat them all to a pulp, let them recover, then repeat it until they couldn't get beaten to a pulp so dang fast=

"Yeesh...I bet if he didn't like humans so dang much, things would have been different…" Leo muttered.

=Maybe, but that's in the past. The future is what needs to be looked at= Skye shrugged =Oh, and loudmouthed lion? Punch to the right=

"RAH!" Leo punched, getting his arm stuck in a crate, "...Uh…"

=Trust me. You'll need that crate stuck on your arm. Oh! Blue guy, I need something very specific=

"What?"

=That prosthetic leg up there= Skye pointed at a crate with a prosthetic leg sticking out of it at a very very high shelf covered in oil from a broken olive oil crate =And based off surveillance video from SPD satellites, you are the only one fast enough to climb up the oiled bars=

"Oh boy…" Sonic muttered as he ran the opposite way, up the wall and ceiling and essentially taking the long way around instead, "Done!"

"Why did you need that?" Amu asked.

=Hm? Oh, I didn't. I just wanted to know if he'd actually do that= Skye snickered.

"What?!"

"Oh, dear…" Aphrodite tried hard to not giggle.

=A-thank you. Thank you very much= skye bowed...before the fake leg was thrown through him =Still a hologram, blue boy=

"I will stick you in a real old computer, dude!" Sonic laughed, "I'm talking dial up old!"

=Oh ho~! Sneaky…= Skye chuckled before a watery claw shot into another crate =...And he just got the Emerald=

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted, throwing random stuff at the hologram before Chaos 3 lit up light a christmas tree as electricity engulfed it.

=...Which is store inside of a device that is currently generating enough amps and volts to short circuit the entire United States and blow up all their electronics=

"You...ugh...sneaky bastard…" Bud grunted, spitting up water.

Chaos soon started to tear the crate open.

=Huh. Weird...it should be stunned=

"Ahahaha! Leo's thunder is stronger!"

"Leo not now." Amu complained, "No wait! Yes now!" she said, picking him up with ease and tossing him into Chaos and away from the case for the Emerald.

=Punch with the crate!=

"RIGHT!" Leo's fist collided with Chaos's face, shattering the crate and engulfing Chaos in grey powder, "...That did nothing!" Chaos prepared to whip Leo before he froze in place, "Huh?"

=Instant dry cement! Just add water! Now someone grab the Emerald and book it!=

"Sonic! Go long!" Leo shouted, holding the container like a football.

"Okay!" he smirked as Leo tossed it, Sonic ran after it and caught it mid air before running off. After a few moments, he returned, "And hidden!"

Cracks formed on Chaos 3's form before it shattered. Chaos 3 narrowed its eyes at them before tilting its head up. It slithered off back to the bathroom before they heard a flush.

=And it's going after it by 'sniffing' for it. Dang mystical energy mumbo jumbo shtick…I will defeat you one day, magic!=

"How?" Bud asked bluntly.

=...Okay, make that another thing I haven't planned for= Skye slumped.

"I thought so." Bud spoke.

=You seem to have quickly gotten back into our old habits=

"Your personal orbit is too strong even from beyond life." Bud countered, finding a crate before he slashed a lock off with his talons and pulled out the wrist device he was told about before.

"Ano...Now that things have calmed down...why did you make these?" Yamato asked.

=The device? Oh, on the off chance that the Original died, it was made for me to be able to g…=

"No, no, no. Uh, this place I mean."

=Oh. Spying on humanity= Skye shrugged =And emergency hiding places on the off-chance that someone destroyed Mobius via a multitude of things including setting off all volcanoes at once or by locking an insane madman on Mobius that would convert all Mobians into robots with a bio-obliterator and pollute the lands, skies, and seas= he noticed the awkward movements =...Please tell me it was the volcanoes=

"No..." Amu sadly shook her head.

"You can tell you're dead by reading a room, but not that last one!?" Bud snapped at him.

=That reaction could have been any of the three! Sue me!=

"I can't...you also double as your own lawyer."

=And a gosh dang good one at that=

* * *

"Think they're alright? It's gotten quiet out there…too quiet..." Tusk muttered in concern.

"We're back!" Amu called out as everyone returned. "Whats with this feeling of bad juju in the air? Tusk, what did you trigger?!"

"What?" Tusk looked at her with a raised brow.

=...Did you or did you not just say that it's too quiet after saying it's quiet?= Skye deadpanned as all three Sakurai and Bud were glaring at the elephant.

"What? I…..I jinxed it, didn't I?" he paused, "Wait...What the hell is that?!" he pointed at the hologram.

*BOOM!*

=Is the robot mechsuit piloted by a chinchilla attacking any indication?=

"I blame you!" Bud snapped at the hologram, "You make that stupid Murphy thing happen! I use to say that all the time when fighting and nothing, then I met you and suddenly I say one thing and it triggers something worse!"

=Not my f-=

 **=FOR LORD EGGMAN!=** Thunderbolt's voice screamed while her new mech-suit stopped.

It was different; it had a more Deathgalien design to it, it had sleek legs on its thighs were a pair of beam emitters, each arm was long reaching its knees, ending in pincer like claws with gun barrels at the top of each claw. Extending from its upper chest where two mechanical arms one ending in a drill the other a buzzsaw. Its large T-shaped head was opened to reveal a makeshift pilot seat in place of where its head probably use to be.

"Oh lord, it's the crazy fangirl again…" Tusk facepalmed.

"...I-I'm sorry. FANGIRL?" Bud repeated.

"One of Eggman's Egg Boses is a huge fangirl of his."

=...= Skye zipped behind Aphrodite, a hologram of a flamethrower in hand =KILL IT WITH FIRE!=

"I forgot you had issues with fangirls…" Aphrodite facepalmed.

"I find this creepy for a whole host of reasons…" Bud spoke.

"Does it help that even Eggman is creeped out by her?" Amu pointed out.

"Not as much as I'd hope." Bud sighed, "I wish that flamethrower was real…" he noted to the hologram AI of his old friend, "Anything ELSE I need to know, ones that don't borderline on the creepiness end?"

"...She has electric powers which amplify when she's angry?"

"..."

"...What? You asked."

"...Okay. A fangirl is one thing...but a crazy one with amplifying electric powers?"

=NOPE! SO MUCH NOPE!=

" **I am Thunderbolt! With the power of Eggman's loyal slave Ginis, I will destroy you all!"**

"..."

" **...Why aren't you fearing me? START FEARING ME!"**

=KILL IT WITH FIRE!=

" **THANK YOU!"**

=YOU ARE WELCOME! NOW BURN, YA SPAWN OF THE INFINITE INFERNO!=

" **HEY! STUPID BLOND RAT!"**

=HEDGEHOG!=

" **HEDGEHOG?! ...Oh Lord Eggman is gonna love me for this…"** Thunderbolt smirked before aiming her weapons all at Skye. " **Oh wait. You're an AI, aren't you? ...Meh….wait a second...I remember you. You're the queen's chief R and D scientist."**

=IT KNOW ME~!= Skye screamed.

" **Of course! Eggman-sama killed you himself...well when he was Robotnik…"**

=Ahh! I-wait what?=

" **Yup..in front of your own family, too!"**

=?!= Skye's eyes widened as Roll tensed.

" **Oh I bet it was glorious...Lord Eggman probably did it to make sure everyone in Mobius knows their place! To know who their true ruler is...who woke their planet up from its so called peace and freedom!"** Thunderbolt declared.

"...Woke...our planet up?" Roll repeated in a whisper.

" **Hm?"**

"Killing and tearing families apart...stripping people of their free will and lives...destroying the environment for his own personal gain…ruining the homes of innocents...How is that waking the planet up?!" Roll snapped.

" **So?"**

"...so?"

" **Why do you all feel the need to go into a stupid speech? I just love preaching my love for Lord Eggman! I am not here to listen to your 'oh my daddy's dead!' 'Oh my parents were launched into space!' Who cares? My life was horrible 'till Lord Eggman came, so why should I ever care about your happiness that was stolen?!"**

"..."

" **But know what? I'm feeling generous right now...Swear loyalty to Lord Eggman and give him the Chaos Emeralds and those cubes that let you transform, and he may not Roboticize you...keyword being 'may.'"**

"..."

" **...WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?-?!"**

"'Cause we don't take this as serious as the fact the earth will die if Chaos gets the Emeralds." Bud spoke, "Also you...but that's based on personality...that walking death machine is literally the scariest thing I've ever felt. Must be nice to have a genius like the Deathgaliens to bankroll your new toys since clearly none of you idiots know how to make something like that."

"Yeah...also...you really expect us to believe Eggman is better than Ginis? That guy was so scary we couldn't even feel his presence at all."

" **Of course I do! Eggman's the greatest in the galaxy, much more than that walking chess piece!"**

* * *

"Naria, calm down. Calm down…" Quval spoke as he and Azald backed away.

"Every lifeform for themselves!" Azald shouted, running through a wall, "Someone get Squishy!"

"Why are you telling me to calm down?" Naria asked, "Ginis-sama is amused by her barking."

"Quval, my dear servant. Just let things be." he said, "Chaos's perfect form is nearly upon us, nothing can ruin this moment for me," Ginis went on before blinking as on the GIFT cam he saw a larger emerald in the building being used as a lightbulb.

* * *

"Hah!" Zyuoh Gorilla roared throwing a punch which Thunderbolt's GIFT took and didn't budge at all. "..."

" **..."**

"...This normally works…" Gorilla finally spoke as the ground around them had cracked and split apart from the force of his blow as everyone gawked.

" **My turn~"** At that, the Gift mech suit aimed all its firearms at Gorilla before unleashing blasts of energy from its thigh mounted blasters, electricity from inside its claws, and beams from the guns atop the claws.

Gorilla grunted as the blasts hit him, sending him flying away and through Stick's house. Gorilla kept going out the back wall before slamming into a tree. His suit was burned.

"Ahh! Now I gotta remodel again." Sticks frowned.

" **Who's next?!"** Thunderbolt laughed as she looked at the Master Emerald, " **Ugh... That's too shiny."** she groaned, about to open fire on it 'till something turned off all her weapons.

=Ooh...how wonderful= Ginis's voice came from the robot suit. =So pretty and powerful...Gift, retrieve it for your master=

 **=Yes Master=**

" **Hey, what's...?"** At that, the suits torso opened up as her drivers seat was sucked in as a head unit rose up in its place. The silver head unit lit up and multiple red streaks formed its 'face' that was glowing a menacing red.

 **=Disengaging piloted mode. Returning to autopilot=**

"Leo thinks he likes it better when it was being driven…" Lion gulped, only for it to ignore them and go for the Master Emerald.

"Crap. It wants the Master Emerald." Bud frowned. "Protect the Master Emerald!"

"Right!" the others shouted, getting in its way.

Everyone else transformed and pulled out their weapons if any and began attacking Gift, who blocked each swing with its large claws. Gift swung and tossed Shark and Tiger away. Gift then fired its leg mounted blasters at Knuckles, sending him flying into Gorilla. Gift then stumbled back from a spin dash from Sonic. It then raised its arms blocking a swing of Bud's Eagriser.

" **Hey watch it! I'm still in here, ya know!"** Thunderbolt's voice screeched from inside Gift, " **Are we winning?"**

 **=Processing...=** Gift responded before firing a green laser from its claws, forcing the two away from it **=Affirmative=**

" **Then don't stop! Destroy them for Lord Egg..."**

 ***BZZT!***

" **Did you just shock me?!"**

"Guess it's smarter than you on the real leader you're following, ya little sparky!" Sonic taunted as he took Caliburn and handed him to Gorilla.

"My, you have a firm grip in this state," Caliburn noted.

"Sorry...my hands have to grip things hard...it's hard to hold things with these muscle sausage fingers." Gorilla motioned to his giant fingers.

"Just put all your power into swinging me. I'll cut through anything." Caliburn smirked as red fiery wind covered his blade.

 **=Dangerous weapon detected!=** Gift spoke, blocking a slash only for the blade to embed in its arm.

* * *

"Oh?" Ginis pondered in excitement.

* * *

"Ha!" Gorilla shouted while swinging again.

 **=Begin bladed weapon counter protocol=** At that, the gun barrels atop its arms fired off beams...that stopped and formed beam swords.

"Seriously?!" Everyone snapped.

"A fine test for a holy sword like me! Even if I'm not in my true form!" he said as the battle was now even, "Onwards to battle!"

Gorilla and Gift clashed blades as the beam blades bounced off Caliburn's blade. But, likewise, the same happened each time Gift blocked a swing from Caliburn. Both blades clashed multiple times, sending sparks and embers of beam energy raining down.

"This...is the most metal thing ever…" Lion spoke as the blades clashed again.

"What is that sword made out of…" Bud muttered as Caliburn was certainly more effective.

=Well, based on scans...An unknown form of alloy with minor traces of orichalcum, titanium, and several trace other alloys=

"Skye, did it sound like I was asking you at all?" he groaned.

"Where can I hit him and not kill her…" Gorilla pondered, struggling as Sonic jumped and landed on the Master Emerald.

=The joints, duh! Basic rules of robot combat! Well, all combat when it involves anything with limbs, but still!=

"Skye, it wasn't made by Eggman. It wouldn't be that predictable," Shark deadpanned.

"Okay, big lug! You want it?" Sonic grinned as he gathered energy into his body from it. "Yamato move!" he shouted as Gorilla did and Sonic, in a Master Emerald-powered spin dash, tore through GIFT, destroying its left arm, "Tusk, Amu, Leo, Sela, go to Yamato and share you power into Caliburn and shout Soul Surge!"

"Got it!" they all shouted going over to Gorilla as he put the sword forward.

"Buddy, help me keep this thing in their line of fire," Sonic added.

=Oi! Only I get away with calling Bud 'Buddy!'=

"I don't like the nickname is catching on." Bud groaned, "I'm cutting the next person to call me that…" he told the others as he used his Eagriser as a whip to keep Gift from getting away. He then blinked as he saw something before he cracked the whip as it stabbed into the opening on Gift's side, "Come here you little…" he grunted, pulling until he yanked out the control pod used by Thunderbolt.

" **Ack!"** Thunderbolt yelped.

"Won't be needing this anymore," Bud whistled, swinging his whip up and tossing the pod off into a distance as it became a little spec of light in the horizon.

=Darn it, Bud! We could've reversed engineered that for countermeasures on this happening again!=

"It had a fangirl inside of it…" he countered.

=Which is why we'd set the inside on fire first and get an old priest and a young priest to exorcise it!=

"I'm not apologising. Just like I never did for the time I threw that Project Love Potion out the window."

=I had a project called 'Love Potion?!'=

Caliburn's blade exploded in a dazzling rainbow show with an eagle flying out, then a gorilla, lion, shark, elephant, and finally a tiger.

Gorilla raised the sword up as the others got behind him and put their hands on his back. Gorilla roared as his muscles seemed to compress down for a moment, as all of them were glowing in their suits color.

"Shout from the top of your hearts, Zyuohgers!" Sonic instructed.

"Caliburn Sei naru ken!" Gorilla spoke, "Ima koso shinka! Hyakuju no ken! Soul…" he began as the blade shot a giant beam of light up as Gift looked up at it.

"SURGE!" all the Zyuohgers shouted as Gorilla swung down, bringing the giant blade of light down on the robot. Gift formed a barrier that cracked the moment the blade hit it. It was swallowed by the beam as its very body began disintegrating from the sheer amount of energy.

* * *

"Ahahaha! Encore!" Ginis clapped.

"They...they defeated a Gift...a custom GIFT at that!" Quval gawked.

Azald whistled in amazement as he watched the replay Ginis kept going.

"I knew that sword packed a punch. It hurt me alot." he groaned, rubbing his phantom wounds.

"Amazing! More! More Season 2!" Ginis shouted.

"Eh?"

"What? It's what humans say when they want more of something." Ginis chuckled, "Ahh, but it didn't get that rock...oh well. Next time."

' _That new AI of theirs seemed to panic when the tiny chinchilla was there...Perhaps this 'fan girl' can be good research,'_ Quval pondered.

* * *

"Phwa…" Gorilla sighed falling over, for once not in his muscular state. Steam was coming off his suit and body enough to fog up the area.

"There is nothing I cannot cut." Caliburn smirked as Sonic picked him up.

"Wow. Yamato used up all his muscles!" Lion gawked.

"I'm worried about that showing up again on its own," Roll noted.

"We...we...ah...we can worry about that later." Gorilla got up, reverting to Yamato, "Right now, we need to get the Emeralds...and...the big one to safety."

"Too late on one of those, fools," a voice said as everyone saw Lien Da, "My god... Thunderbolt is the best distraction." she chuckled, holding up the two Emeralds the heroes had from before.

=...You didn't put them together, did you?= Skye deadpanned, looking at the others...with most trying not to look at him =...Wow. Either Aleena sucks at having people attend mandatory lessons on Murphy's Law or never implemented my suggestion=

"No!" Bud shouted, flying at her before Chaos erupted from the ground and smacked him back into the ground.

"Yamero! Lien-da, don't you understand what you're doing?" Yamato tried to reason.

"Yes I do: I'm destroying your world and getting on my new boss's good side, I'd say I'm being the smart one here." she said, holding up the Emeralds as Chaos 3 swallowed them.

Chaos 3 collapsed into a puddle before shooting up into the air with far more water than before. Its arms swelled up into large scorpion claws as it grew four scorpion legs. Its head sunk into its chest as it grew two more sets of eyes as a large mouth emerged beneath them. More metal bones formed inside of it, making a skull/ribcage with three emeralds in it.

"Well...At least it doesn't have the one that got flushed down…" Lion then blinked as Thunderbolt returned with said Emerald and covered in something that smelled...a lot.

=...CURSE YA, MURPHY AND FANGIRLS!= Skye shouted as Thunderbolt threw the sixth Emerald into Chaos 5, making it lose its arms and swelled up into a blob-like, armless scorpion form.

"Okay! Let's dance, God of Destruction!" Sonic challenged. "Yamato, you gotta recover and you guys need to find that last Emerald. I'll keep him busy." he smirked, "Come on, ya pile of sludge!" he taunted before running; Chaos 6 looked between Yamato and Sonic...and chased Sonic.

"Ahh! Now I gotta clean all this up!" Sticks complained, "And you all wonder why I can't have nice things."

"Sticks, where have you been?"

"The bathroom. It was clogged up." Sticks answered, "Now get out! Sticks needs to breaks some bones!"

"Okay. That's six emeralds down...one left."

=If you guys can't find it, it's probably in another one of Aleena's safehouses hand made by me...original me...but I still remember doing it, so I count!=

"How many did you make…?" Sela asked.

=Hehehehhehe…!= he laughed =Oh wait. That was a serious question. Umm...I'm not sure if _more_ were made post-me, but at last count...= he turned into a mini version of himself to sit on Sela's shoulder and whispered it.

"?! _THAT MANY?!_ "

=She gave me free reign. All she asked was it'd be able to hide Emeralds=

"So how many of you are there?"

=Just me. I hate the unlucky number of 13, so I get paranoid with that and made me to counter that bad mystic mojo=

"Well...time you made yourself useful." Bud spoke. "Let's hurry. I don't want the prince's death on my conscious. I'm actually starting to like him."

"Ah we need to ow ow ow…" Yamato grunted while he held his sore arm.

"Yamato, be careful." Bud spoke, "You have given it your all. Do not recklessly push yourself too far. Leave that to idiots like the Prince."

"Hey!"

"What? I said I was starting to like you." Bud countered. "Either way I think I know where she is. So if I'm right, she's heading to the next hideout; I'll get the Emerald from her."

"How do you know she has one?" Tusk asked.

"She wouldn't be hitting the hideouts unless she needs to hide something." he answered before flying off.

* * *

"Yes... It's nearly time for Chaos' true form. I'm at the edge of my seat." Ginis noted as he grinned. "Naria, prepare my special wine."

"Ohh~ The boss only brings out the good stuff when he's really happy."

"Finally after 49 wins, that fire is back. The excitement of a challenge." Ginis smiled as Lien-Da returned with Thunderbolt.

"As I told you, use what you can and secure the larger goal." she smiled, bowing to Ginis, "How else may the Dark Legion serve you?"

"You've done enough. Please relax and continue watching with us."

"Of course."

"Put me down…" Thunderbolt muttered, shooting a dirty glare at Lien-Da before she was dropped on her butt, "Ow!"

"You did say drop you…" Lien-Da smirked at the chinchilla.

"You didn't have to take it literal!"

"Oh shut up."

"I have to thank you." Ginis spoke, "Call it ironic. I'm sure you lot are worth putting down...hehe...it's why I like you all. But...the fact you're organic enough for the heroes to spare you...makes the game so...fun." he spoke while walking towards the monitor, "I mean...either you win because you have no limits to what actions you take. Or they beat you...and let you live, which is still a loss for them. And if they even do take that drastic turn...hahaha...it's a win because they've dropped to your level! A true Triple Win scenario!"

* * *

"This should be safe here." a cloaked figure muttered, holding the final Emerald.

"I knew you would be here." Bud voiced as he frowned, landing behind the figure with almost no noise, "Your patterns are predictable...Jou-sama."

"Bud. Goodness, you look like you're old enough to be my grandfather."

"Yes...a result of the years I had to give up to heal Yamato's leg. Had I not...he never would have walked again." he revealed.

"Always caring so much about the humans," she said, "You and Larry never change."

"Yamato is a special case…" he admitted, giving out a long sigh, he then stabbed his sword into the ground to show his peaceful intentions. "What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping the Emeralds away. Though against Chaos, that won't last long."

"It is only a matter of time until the beast somehow senses it." Bud spoke as he reached behind his tail feathers and pulled out the last King Credential, "However...if I send it...and all of you back to Mobius...the problem goes away."

"Ahaha…'The problem goes away,' Bud?" she laughed, "Did what I do go away for you? Does the hate you have for me after my crime faded?"

"...Just take your people and go…" Bud spoke simply, "We have hurt the humans enough already. We have burdened our people enough...children are fighting this resulting damage. Chaos...Deathgaliens...all of this is just being dropped on those children who had nothing to do with those events. Take them home to their families...let the warriors of Earth protect it."

"No."

"No?"

"Mobius and Earth will not survive unless Yamato leads them to fight the Deathgaliens."

"This burden should not be placed on him!" Bud argued, "After all he has been through, it is unfair to let him be some missing link between worlds… I refuse to let this responsibility be placed on him! I have seen him suffer enough…" he gripped his hand with his talons enough for small trickles of blood to drop.

"It's not your decision. It's been decided already. He, Sonic, Leo, Sela, Amu, Tusk, the sixth one, and you… You all are going to save us all."

"Please...don't make him…"

"Bud...why do you protect Yamato so much?"

"Because...had I never come here...Yamato could still be able to face….to face his…" he trailed off, struggling to finish his sentence.

"Bud...I lost the right a long time ago to ask you this, but just this once believe me when I say it. This was meant to be. As the Oracle told me and, like it or not, he will still fight for both worlds, regardless." she said, walking towards him and placing the Emerald in his hand.

"Why...why must I always be forced to stand back and watch the world make choices…?" Bud asked, unable to look up, "Why can I never be the one to take these burdens for the sake of those I wish to protect?"

"Once you find the answer, the King Credential will respond." She assured him, trying to hug him, but back away as he saw her cry, "...Tell my kids don't look for me this time...and Skye?"

"That idiot is more or less back from the dead as the case is…" Bud sighed after a moment, "I don't know how AI work...nor do I want to listen... _again_...but that annoying specter is here to stay. He will be of help...I get the feeling those kids could use a...sidekick."

"Actually, I want him to know if I find someone smarter than him, I'm gonna have him virtually spanked for Protocol Ex," she deadpanned, "But take that Emerald, tell everyone I don't want to be found, and I'm no longer the queen of Mobius. Its future are in the Zyuohgers' hands…"

"...Aleena…" Bud spoke, "I...forgive you." he finally spoke, "But...I can never forget. And...I hope one day you discover your own path for this new world you see that I can not. I hope that road leads you back to your family...no family should be separated forever. But for now...I shall leave you to your own affairs…" he said, blinking as she was already gone. Bud looked down at the Emerald as he held it up to eye level. He then grabbed his sword and flew off.

* * *

"Back sea scorpy back!" Sonic slashed away at pieces of Chaos 6 only for them to regenerate faster than he could cut.

"It seems with each Emerald his ability to heal his form drastically improves," Caliburn noted.

"Did you secretly chat with the AI when I wasn't paying attention?" Sonic asked as he slid under Chao's belly and slashed its body, making a good splash of water fall to the ground, "Ah...it's a good thing he's not dyed red or this would be really gross," Sonic panted as he looked around. "Aw shit."

"What is it, Knave?"

"We're back in the city." he realized that the fight had lead down the road with the city of Tokyo visible in the distance.

"Ah. I was wondering as to why I was hearing screaming earlier admits Chaos' roars."

"Crap!" Sonic grunted, "Samurai Dog's gonna kill me."

"Worse; _Lady Roll_ is the one who shall end you," Caliburn noted, "Look to your right and see what is on fire at the moment."

"..." Sonic looked to see Roll's cafe was what was on fire, "...Shit. When did he do that?"

"Actually, that was you when you spanked your behind in a taunt and he turned into a giant stinger to stab you," Caliburn explained.

"Worth it," he replied with a shrug.

"Yes, I'm sure it was. Do you have a plan to defeat him?"

"Yeah. I need him to get all seven Chaos Emeralds."

"You...you do know…"

"Yes, I know he has 6 of them!" Sonic quickly said, avoiding multiple strikes. "But once he has the last one, the fight's in our favor!"

"...I think it's finally happened. You. have. Snapped."

"Don't be like that! Insanity is the new sane!" Sonic smirked as everyone and Bud arrived.

"MY CAFE!" Roll exclaimed.

"That was me...yeah... Not gonna lie or misplace the blame," Sonic said, still focused on dodging Chaos 6.

"Say what you will; A man that honest would be a decent spouse," Bud offered a form of praise.

"I know...but he's still going to be a waiter for a day when it's repaired," Roll frowned.

"I got the last Emerald." Bud said holding it up before shooting his hand up and letting Sonic run into Roll, "What is your plan, Prince?"

"Give it to Chaos," Sonic replied, his voice muffled.

"That...that is a terrible plan." Bud spoke as Sonic got off a blushing Roll.

"Yeah, but it's what happens after that matters." he said, "He's drawing on one kind of energy. We're gonna fight him back with the real power inside the Emeralds."

"Hmm…" Bud spoke, walking up to him, "I don't know if you're some sort of combat genius...or the dumbest Mobian I've met since Skye...but...I can understand your thought process." he nodded, "But...first I would be happy if we evacuated the people in town. No telling what will happen in between."

"Tails should be on it already."

* * *

"How do you know Sonic again?" Tails asked the SPD officers helping him with the evacuation.

"Let's just say Boss sees him as the best hunt as a police officer ever." a man named Banban smiled.

"I would prefer if he didn't taunt Boss like he does, though," a female officer in pink sighed.

"Boss is getting up there in Anubian years after all…" a man in green sighed, "It can't be good for his heart."

"Nonsense," two men in blue spoke.

"Boss is easily more physically fit then any human on earth." the man in blue and white spoke, the one in blue and black nodding in agreement.

"Also, I'm sure long after this child is an adult, Boss will still be around barking at rookies." a woman in Yellow smiled as she patted Tails's head gently.

"Well it's all up to Sonic and Yamato now." Tails spoke, not minding the action. The woman had a very warm presence after all.

* * *

"Hmm?" Ginis blinked, seeing Sonic present the last emerald to Chaos.

"What...the…?" Lien-da blinked.

"He's lost his mind," Quval spoke.

"Wow...He's gonna beat him at his own game," Azald noted.

"What?" Lien-da looked at Azald.

"Eh, I listened when Squishy told me about the times that blue guy's become a gold flying beat-em-up guy when those seven things are together. And they're all together, so we get to see him go gold flying beat-em-up guy. I gave Squishy a big bow this time for that neat information."

"Wait...what?!" Quval snapped, "You mean that blue buzzsaw of a species benefits from having all seven in one location!?"

"Yeah. Once he has those, he's basically him." Lien-Da pointed at Ginis.

* * *

"Come on~ Take it. It's what you want." Sonic smirked as he gave up the Emerald.

"I am not a fan of this idea!" Tusk threw in.

"I trust Sonic," Yamato said, walking up, "I know it's risky...but...we have no choice." he spoke getting everyone's attention, "Chaos can't be stopped by normal means. If this is our best chance, then I will trust in Sonic."

"Hai. I think I just realized what Sonikku's plan is, too," Roll noted, "Amu-chan, remember the last time Sonikku was near seven Chaos Emeralds?"

"Ah, soka…" Amu bopped her hands together, "Clever indeed. I can't believe I forgot that. But to be fair, this has been a stressful couple of days. I'm gonna need a few days at a spa for all these worry lines."

"Oh very much. Darling, any chance…" Aphrodite began.

"Minna!" Sela gasped as she pointed; the emerald energy was drained until it became pure black.

Chaos then spat out the others, now equally black as its body bubbled. His body burst into water that fell into the destroyed sewer entrance below it. Moments later, the ground began to rumble as cracks formed around the entrance. An explosion in the burning cafe gave way to a flood of water before more and more areas with water access erupted in watery explosions around them. All over the city, manhole covers, sewer grates, anything and everywhere water could come and go erupted in explosions of water, shattering glass and even breaking apart the ground. After several minutes, the group was now on the roof of the mall while the entire city was destroyed and flooded.

"Now we're at the finale!" Sonic smirked as Tikal appeared.

"What have you done?! Chaos is at full power now! He's drained the Emeralds of all their energy!" she began panicking.

"Negative." he said.

=Are you an AI?= Skye asked at the same time.

"What?" She asked Sonic.

"When I touched the Master Emerald, Chaos was covered in black and I looked at myself and I was covered in light. That's when I realize it: Chaos wants to use hate, anger and rage. I got something more powerful on my side," he smirked, "Friendship," he fist bump with Leo, "Kindness," he looked at Sela, "Courage," he and Amu smiled, "Bravery." he looked at Tusk, "Love." he wrapped his arm around Roll, earning a blush from her, "and most importantly..." he and Yamato smiled, "Brotherhood."

"Ah…" Yamato smiled, "...We have something that Chaos doesn't." he spoke as he put a hand on Bud's shoulder, "Hope...hope in a tomorrow where all of us will be happy."

"Then…" Bud spoke, "I shall bet on the future you kids make together. And I shall protect it until it comes true!" the Kings credential in his pocket began glowing golden again.

"That's the spirit, Buddy!" Sonic grinned as they all saw a small spark from the Chaos Emeralds, "Tails? Everyone in the city? Yeah, get them to cheer us on. We're gonna show Chaos and the Deathgaliens tomorrow belongs to us."

-line break-

"Okay, Sonic." Tails nodded as Ban picked Tails up and pointed him towards all the people, "Hey everyone! I'm a friend of the Zyuohgers!" he shouted, "They need to pick themselves up! Shout out as loud you can! Let them know we're fighting with them!"

"Come on, people! Let's give the new kids know we have faith in them!" Ban shouted, "Zyuohgers! Your Senpai are cheering for you!"

"Zyuohgers...ahh…! Leo and Sonic." Daisuke spoke in the crowd, "Ike! Leo! Ike Zyuohgers!"

"Zyuohgers! Zyuohgers! Zyuohgers!"

* * *

Everyone blinked as they could hear the chanting. Skye looked out and screamed, seeing a tidal wave approaching them.

"There we go." Sonic smirked as the Chaos Emeralds' light returned, it even seemed as if golden light rose from the ground into them, breathing new life into the emeralds. They began floating up off the ground into the air as they started to spin around Sonic.

"But...how?" Tikal asked.

"...Human and Mobians…" Bud spoke, "The two worlds that have met...they shall clash...but from that clash a new one will rise. A new tomorrow for both worlds. That is all I can say." he chuckled, his King Credential glowing bright gold so much so it caught everyone's attention.

"Let's do this, Super Sonic!" Sonic shouted engulfed in a pillar of gold light, "Style!"

The light began to die down as Sonic floated above the ground, his fur now a vibrant shining gold color, his quills lifted upwards now as his eyes opened revealing they where now red.

"Sonic...san?" Yamato asked in awe.

"This is the prince?" Bud asked amazed.

* * *

"Ohh~ gold." Azald admired, "Squishy told the truth!"

"Lord Ginis, permission to curse?"

"Mmm...Granted."

"Thank you," Lien-Da thanked before going into a cursive rant.

"What is with this planet?!" Quval threw his hands up.

"Ginis-sama…?" Naria asked.

"Haha...Hahahaha!" Ginis launched in response, "Naria...I've never been more happy! We could not have picked a better planet for our 100th game!" he laughed more while clapping his hands, "Earth, where have you been all my life?"

* * *

Super Sonic then walked to his friends and waved his hand as a golden wave heal all their wounds, and even restore their stamina to 100%. The pulse of the golden wave even dispersed the wave as it nearly hit them.

"Yamato, Sela, Leo, Tusk, Amu? Your hands, if you please," Super Sonic said, holding out both his hands.

"Ikuze, minna." Yamato nodded holding his hand out and everyone joined in forming a circle

"Now, unleash your wild instincts and go beyond them to super levels and shout it! Yasei Chou Kaihou!" Super Sonic ordered.

"Otou-san?" Skye looked at Roll, who whispered in his ear.

=Huh? Uh, sure I can do that? ...Oh yeah, you livestream fights involving a giant= Skye chuckled before digging into his jacket and pulled out a hologram of a camera and aimed it at them while blurring the unmasked faces of the Sentai in real time =Rolling!=

"Yasei Chou Kaihou!" the Zyuohgers shouted as an even more massive pillar of light erupted and in it blue, yellow, white, green and red flew up.

"Chou Oozora no Ouja!"

"Chou Araumi no Ouja!"

"Chou Savana no Ouja!"

"Chou Shinrin no Ouja!"

"Chou Setsugen no Ouja!"

"Dobutsu Sentai!"

"Super Zyuohgers!" the Zyuohgers shouted as they erupted out of the pillar in their new forms.

"Super Zyuohgers arriving in time to save the Day!" Super Sonic grinned, flying above them. "Don't you dare underestimate this planet!" he grinned, "Let's go, ZyuohFenghuang!"

"Eh?" ZyuohEagle pondered, noticing his suit had changed; the eagle head on his chest changed to the crested head of the mythical Chinese bird, the Fenghuang. His helmet even formed a red bladed crest atop his head. His wings grew out from his back as several long feathers formed coat tails that looped under his belt, "Zyuoh...Fenghuang…" he awed as he grabbed at the coat tails as they fluttered about.

"Nande? Our suits changed like Yamato's?" ZyuohLion asked as the lion on his chest became much more fierce with large fangs, the mane on his helmet became larger and made up of spiked tufts instead, his arms and torso seemed slightly more muscular as well, "Zyuoh...Nemean?"

"This is amazing." Tiger spoke as her she had developed multiple stripes as the Tiger on her suit was replaced by a tiger like Komainu head. Her skirt had spiral markings ending in fur lining at the ends. Her helmet formed curling streaks that branched off like hair and framed the face of the helmet, "Koma...inu or Komatora?" she blinked looking at her new form.

"This feels amazing?" Shark spoke as her shark was replaced by a sea serpent like beast, her helme changed as fins formed ear like shapes on the side of her helmet and two dorsal fins formed across the top of her helmet. Her skirt was now split into two fin like tails hanging beside her legs, "Zyuohg...Leviathan...Levia...for short." she shyly muttered.

"Yamato is this how Gorilla feels?" Elephant asked as his chest elephant was turned to three, the tusks on his helmet now golden and extending out as ear like armored plates formed along the sides of his helmet. His arms had shoulder pads with markings making them resemble elephant heads, "Wait...am I an Airavata now? Good thing my head didn't actually turn into three…"

"No this is much stronger." Fenghuang spoke, "This...is more amazing. Almost...limitless."

"Ohayo, minna," Roll greeted as Skye moved the camera to show her with the destroyed flooded city in the background, "If you're wondering what is happening, well...it's very very bad. Normally, I do mecha battles against giant monsters, but this time we need to do things differently..."

A massive screech erupted as an explosion of water went off, destroying a several story-tall building and exposing Chaos. Seemingly made of the flood itself, Chaos was massive, easily towering over even the tallest building. As the water rose, it gave way to a solid series of dark-blue scales seemingly radiating with a sickly green energy in-between the scales at points. It all culminated into a dragonic head with a pair of jaws littered with layers upon layers of razor sharp fangs, seemingly going through a constant shifting. Dreadlocks made of the 'scales' grew out of the sides of its head while it sported a massive spike growing out of the back of its head and a smaller clear horn growing between its eyes where a faint pink brain was sealed away within.

"...They're going to fight _that_ using new forms," Roll gulped, paling significantly at the sight of the behemoth as it grew tentacles out of the sides of its body, "For the sake of making sure you can keep track of things, we're going to call it Perfect Chaos."

=Perfect Chaos?=

"Because Chaos 7 sounds redundant," Roll deadpanned.

=That is a valid argument=

"I have no idea how long our super forms are gonna last, so we gotta beat him here and now!" Super Sonic advised.

"Understood!"

Perfect Chaos then turned, sensing a threat and blinked as Fenghuang and Super Sonic hit him and actually hurt his body.

"ZyuohNemean, Komatora, hit him!" Sonic shouted to Lion and Tiger's new selves.

"Hai!" Komatora grinned while hitting a river made from the flood and sending a giant iceberg slamming into Chaos's body

"RAHHH!" Nemean roared, shooting litteral thunder out of his mouth blasting Perfect Chaos back.

"ZyuohLevia, Airavata, that's your cue!"

"PAON!" Airavata shouted, stomping the ground. Rock and concrete rose up from the ground and above Chaos. The Water-based deity looked up as a giant chunk of stone the size of a skyscraper formed above it, "HA!" he roared, swinging his arm down as the giant boulder dropped on Chaos causing a huge explosion of dust.

Water Tentacles then shot out to hit Airavata only for a giant dragonic looking shark made of water to bite down on them.

"...Okay, to be fair, I did not know that that form of hers could do that," Roll informed as Skye was displaying the chat freaking out about the water shark/dragon/thing, "This is first time use of these news forms, watchers."

"Hah!" Fenghuang roared, grabbing his coattails and detached them, revealing them to be gold twin Eagrisers. "Ikuze Chaos!" he shouted, flying at him; Chaos fired water bullets that the Super Zyuohger easily slashed through, "HA!" he shouted, spinning around and slashing as a spinning cyclone of blades.

Chaos roared as it launched several tentacles of water at Fenghuang. However all of them were slashed and diced to pieces.

"Look closely, Chaos!" Fenghuang shouted, "Your negative energy isn't the correct path! We'll keep moving on with hope!" Zyuoh Fenghuang shouted as the others flew next to him and their energies merged.

"Grit your teeth, Hakaishin!" Nemean growled.

"'Cause we'll make our future..." Komatora added.

"And the dark past that ties you down..." Levia spoke loudly.

"Will be shredded to pieces..." Airavata added.

"BY OUR CLAWS!"

At that, the Zyuohgers shone golden before forming a giant clawed hand, its claws all glowing in their corresponding colors. Perfect Chaos roared before releasing a purple laser from its jaws at them. The clawed hand shot forward, tearing right through the beam after a moment of struggling, before stabbing through Chaos' body, making it cry in pain. The claw then turned around before slashing once more, leaving multiple streaks of light behind its claws in the process. Chaos' eyes then closed as, in a final earth shattering roar, he melted into the floodwaters as several lights each belonging to Sonic and the Zyuohgers landed on the streets as their power ups time limit was reached. Their suits then faded away in specs of light, leaving all of them in their civilian attires, and the Mobian members back to their true forms. Skye once more had to do real time digital editing to hide their faces as the flood waters began to recede.

"Whooo!" Leo shouted, "I feel great!"

"Yeah! Me too! I feel like I had the best sleep of my life." Sela grinned.

"Mmm~" Amu yawned stretching her arms, "What a surprisingly nice feeling that was."

"Minna!" a voice shouted as Roll and everyone ran up to them.

"Good job, Yamato, prince, and you little kids as well, I guess." Bud chuckled.

"Hey!" everyone complained as only Yamato got called by name.

 _-So glad we ended the recording once the big guy was beaten-_ Skye thought.

"What? I said I was only starting to like you." Bud chuckled before they all heard screeching as the Cube Animals including Kirin and Mogura arrived.

"Mini Leo! Come give daddy kisses!" Leo called as the Cube Animals went pass them all as they turned to see Chaos in his original form, looking at the group.

Chaos stood up before falling forward to one knee. The God of Destruction seemed...exhausted of all its power and stamina...even its very will to fight. He then blinked as Cube Gorilla and Cube Eagle nuzzled his hands as did the other Cube Animals. They seemed to roar/squeak at him, clearly communicating with him.

"Chaos…" Bud spoke, being the one to walk up to him, "The past can not be undone; your pain and suffering will forever exist." he spoke crouching down, "But stand!" he spoke loudly, making Chaos look at him, "Don't let their pain lead you down a dark path...you are able to choose your path, Chaos. Find the one that will make you happy. Move on from your tragedy…"

Chaos then stood up as it looked at them all and then Tikal, the cube animals then made shouts as everyone look at them. Cube lion then let out its roar and to everyone surprise flying in were little creatures that seemed to be the size of teddy bears. Their bodies were mostly blue with yellow on the ends of their paws and feet and the tops of their heads with a yellow ball floating above their heads. They all had big eyes and tiny pink fairy wings.

"Ahh! The chao!" Amu gasped.

"But...how?" Tusk asked shocked.

"How much of Mobius got sucked in…?" Sela gawked.

"Chao chao chao~" they called out to Chaos, jumping around him in joy.

"Amazing…" Yamato spoke walking forward as several of them floated over towards him in interest. After a moment, the Chao began to nuzzle him happily, "So adorable…"

"Yeah and those are neutral ones. You see, the white and black-oh there some right now." Sonic smiled looking at pure white variants with angel wings and a halo instead of a dot and mischievous looking black ones with devil tails, fanged mouths, and horns.

"Kawai~!" the girls all cooed as they floated all around them.

"Where...where were they?" Tusk asked as several landed on his head and trunk.

"...Chaos...the Chao haven't been tormented by the past. We should follow their example." Tikal smiled, "Come. Let's accept the future the Zyuohgers believe in and support it."

Chaos stood up and looked at everyone before reaching his hand out to nuzzle one of the Chao. Chaos' eyes seemed to arch in a way to indicate he was...happy.

"Ahh let's go." Tikal smiled as the Chao started to fly off; Chaos began to float after them as did Tikal. "Zyuohgers, let us meet again. I thank you for showing me the correct path as well." she waved goodbye as did Chaos and the chao.

"Bye god! Bye Tikal!" Leo shouted.

"Bye adorable little Chao!" Amu added.

"Good bye, Tikal." Bud spoke with a sigh, "Thank you...thank you for annoying me so much." he then blinked as his pocket shone again as he pulled the cube out as it began peeling to reveal...a Zyuoh Changer. But it wasn't just a normal one...it was pure gold.

"Ahh that's not good," Sonic gulped, looking at the mess that was the city.

* * *

"I don't hear roaring or explosions so I think we won." Tails spoke up. "Hmm... well that's good."

=Tails, the city looks like it'll take months to repair...shall we test those?=

"Yep." Tails smirked before pushing an app resembling a handyman toolbox.

-line break-

At Tails' house/hanger, the hanger bay opened and inside were thousands of small ships resembling pliers. The ships split apart into trios of robots with multiple built in tools. This was Tails' secret project: Project Pliers. These miniature robots use technology that lets them recycle materials and, like 3D printers, recreate what was damaged. So these little robots got to work using stockpiled images of the city before its damage to restore everything to a 'before' state.

* * *

"What the…" Leo blinked as the mini bots came from the sky and started fixing...literally everything in sight. Roll squealed as her cafe look like it did on its opening day.

"Tails, fair warning? Roll is going to hug you to the point of unconsciousness...again," Sonic warned, seeing the look in her eyes.

=I am prepared= an image of Tails in padded football gear, helmet included responded =Hey, wait! What what?! Ahh!=

=Borrowing this kid! We'll have him back!= Banban shouted on the camera.

=Kidnapping!= Tails panicked his arms flailing around in panic.

"Oh boy... Guys, I need to go save Tails. Mind holding down the fort 'till I get back?" Sonic asked his friends.

=...Does this happen often?= Skye asked =Him getting kidnapped, I mean=

"We have rules for when this happens." Sonic chuckled, "Rule Number 1: Always wait for Sonic to come save you. Later~!" he cheered, dashing off.

=...Is that…=

"Sadly, yes," Tusk sighed, "Ahh! The last cu…" he blinked, seeing Bud had already left, "Aw rotten peanuts."

"Yamato! You have a note on your jacket." Amu spoke as she took it off, "Eh...his hand writing is bad…" she muttered, "Let's see…'Yamato, I am going off on a little spiritual trip. I will be back after I have cleared my mind of all doubt and negativity. If one of your friends mocks this, I swear I will punish them. But until I return, enjoy the Earth and all its splendor, young Mobians'." she read, "'PS: Tell the prince his mom is okay and I will drag her back one way or another.'"

"Back to square one," Sela sighed before she smiled, "But...I guess I don't mind spending a little more time on Earth. There are so many more things I wanted to try." she admitted, scratching her cheek.

"Me too!" Leo cheered, "I'm gonna have more fun here! Then I'm bringing back my siblings a ton of souvenirs!"

"It is nice to have a cafe that isn't constantly in danger of robots," Roll admitted.

"Yamato...it looks like we'll be staying for an extended time...will that be okay?" Amu asked.

"Hai!" Yamato smiled happily.

* * *

"Truly...truly...this is the best planet." Ginis chuckled. "Wouldn't you agree?" he asked as Metal Sonic walked in.

=You enjoy the challenge=

"Indeed and I'm starting to tear up. Where will I ever find a world this fun again? ...Ahaha!"

* * *

"Uncle Mario, we're ba...AHH!" Yamato freaked as Sticks and Mario were playing around, the latter in a badger costume.

"Homewreckers!" Sticks shouted.

* * *

"What?" Tails blinked.

"Yeah. I read your mind. Living all alone in a hangar isn't good for kids." the yellow SPD officer told him.

"Well...technically I kinda live with my sister and a-" Tails began.

"No excuses. Besides, we could use smarts like yours here."

"Hey, I won't even be here long. Sonic's coming to bust me out."

"...ahaha…"

* * *

"Oh come on!" Sonic complained as Doggie stood in his path, "Let me through!"

"No. We need intelligence like his."

"...Seriously, let me through. If his sis finds out he was kidnapped...what's the coldest weather you've guy have dealt with?"

"We found his sister. She's burning out a caffeine rush." he said, "Besides," he said assuming his stance. "I like fighting with you, Sonic."

"Alright," Sonic sighed taking out Caliburn, "Caliburn, wanna make kissy face with his sword?"

"...I swear if I was enchanted to burn the hand of one who I deem unworthy...that...that would be where your hand would be burnt," Caliburn sighed, "Still, a battle is a battle. En garde, good sir!"

"Koi!"

"And of course I'd forget that the one swordsman Sonic keeps running into for breaking the speed limit is the chief here…" Tails facepalmed as Jasmine, the officer, patted his head.

* * *

"Oi, Ban."

"What is it, aibou?"

"Aibou ja nai!" he snapped, "Anyway, remember that guy who tried to steal the base? The fat egg looking guy?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He looked familiar. So I ran a facial scan and look who I found."

"...Doctor….Gerald Robotnik…" he read, "...Masaka…"

"Ahh... Looks like Case Shadow might need to be revisited."

* * *

 _O.N: dun-dun-dun-DUN~!_

 _GT: It...It doesn't surprise me SPD has something involving that._

 _SZ: Yeah...perhaps they have a file on GUN too...if there is a GUN in this story that is_

 _GT: Eh, they'll find out when we get to it._

 _O.N: Preview time!_

* * *

 _Jikai Monarchs of Mobius_

Sela: Ah mou...This place is crowded enough as is.

Tusk: We should've moved the fight far away from her house.

Yamato: It'll be fine. This will just be until things get back to normal.

Tusk: That's it! I'm going for a walk!

Ginis: Well let us begin a new round of games shall we. From now on, Dark Legion commanders shall lead a Player into battle. So...find a monster you like.

Tusk: Oi, oi, oi! I didn't do that!

 **Chapter 13: The tale of the Short-Nosed Elephant**

* * *

O.N: _Now before the mascot takes over these segments from here on out i have one thing to do so listen up Kamen Rider ZER0 cause here it goes!_

 _Deadpool: Whoo!_

 _*play power rangers Zeo opening song*_

 _O.N: stronger then before!_

 _Deadpool: Go~ Zi0!_

 _O.N: Gearing up for more!_

 _Deadpool: Go~ Zi0! Zi0 Kamen Rider!_

 _O.N: Riding on for more!_

 _Deadpool: Zi0~ Kamen Rider Zi0!_

 _GT: ...Well...that's a thing._

 _Z0: Leave him, he's gone absolutely bonkers._

 _GT: Okay...So, uh...until next time, readers. We're waiting your reviews._


	13. Valentines Special!

**Disclaimers: This is a partially cannon holiday chapter. It takes place in the story but at an unspecified time. All characters cameoing are from stories yet to be written or properly finished. The properties used for their crossovers do not belong to us but any and all OC's used for it do. Please enjoy and Happy Valentines day.**

* * *

Yamato walked into the Cafe after collecting his mail. As their home was up in the nature preserve, it was unfair to ask any mailman to deliver out there. Normally, he used his daily commute to town and the university where he reported his work; to also pick his mail from his and his uncle's P.O. Box. It was a fair daily exercise, not that he needed it after gaining superpowers. His body now seemed to always be in prime physical condition regardless of what he did all day. But nonetheless, mail time was a fun little quiet time. He'd stop by the cafe for a brunch snack and read what was his before taking that which belonged to his uncle back home. Today, he was seated in the private Booth reserved for him and his friends. He flipped through his mail before stopping at an envelope colored in light pink with white hearts.

"The Valentines Day reunion dance, huh…" Yamato sighed, reading the invite over, "Hard to believe it's already been 5 years since then. I bet Daichi is happy to bring his girlfriend to this." he smiled fondly at the memory of his former roommate from college.

"Oi, Yamato, what's…" Leo came in before blinking at the heart symbol on the letter Yamato was reading, "EHHH?! YAMATO GOT A LOVE LETTER!"

 ***CRASH!***

Sela and Tusk looked at Amu, who had just crushed a dish into snow.

"Oh, this bodes poorly." Tusk gulped.

"Huh?" Yamato blinked honestly, ignoring most of it after spending so many months with the Mobians, "Oh! This...no, Leo, it's not a love letter, it's an invitation to a dance."

"YAMATO HAS A DATE!" Leo shouted.

"AH!" Tusk panicked, running out of the kitchen as the cold began seeping out.

"No...I don't have a date." Yamato laughed.

"Liar! Everyone knows you go to a dance with someone!" Leo exclaimed after Tusk strapped a muzzle on to him...which barely muted him.

"Don't you guys have dances in Mobius?" Yamato asked, "You know, like Homecoming, Winter formal, Sadie Hawkins, Prom?" he then recalled the government system, "...Royal Receptions? Balls?"

"Ohhh~" Tusk and Leo nodded.

"Pfft…" Sela spit up melted ice, "You idiots…"

"Demo, it does always get romantic at these things. Someone's bound to find that special someone, maybe it will be my turn." he smiled.

Amu's ears and tail shot up at that.

"Nanta na!" he laughed, "Good luck with work, minna. I gotta deliver oji-san his mail and pick a good tuxedo." Yamato then went out the back and hopped on his Extreme Gear, flying off.

"HIT THE DECK!" Sela shouted as the kitchen was flash frozen again, "Roll….Auntie...you okay?"

"Hey," Sonic called out as he came in carrying a bouquet of roses, "Roll you in?"

"..." Sela peeked into the kitchen, "...She is, but she's busy at the moment."

"With what?"

"Being a fish in winter," Tusk deadpanned as he carried a heater into the kitchen, "...Any chance you brought strawberries?"

"Well, I got her favorite strawberry ice cream cak…" he then heard ice shattering as Roll came out, panting with steam coming off her that was fading, "...and flowers."

"...Why did I even make this bet?" Sela grumbled as she handed Leo several hundred Yen, "Of course they'd be able to move fast enough to vibrate into releasing heat..."

"She really loves strawberries," Tusk blinked.

"So Roll," Sonic sighed, "Given we've been here almost half a year and after what Uncle Mario told me about tomorrow." he sighed, "I want to tell you...I'm sorry for everything."

"...Amu, keep Auntie frozen! I don't want to pay the bet!" Sela panicked.

"Losing power...and...She already out."

"Guys, shut it," Sonic glared, making them freeze as he looked back at the surprised Roll, "...I know we haven't been as close back then when I was mute, and then I dated Sally. I still love her, but I also love you and that won't change," he told her, looking her in the eyes, "I know this Eggman thing is causing you pain, i know this, and i still stand on keeping him alive...but you need to know that doesn't change how important you are to me, and always will be. Haseo is my brother, your mom is my mom and i will never stop trying to make you happy so if you don't mind a stubborn hedgehog who can be a bit of a fool at times, will you be my valentine this year?" he offered her the flowers and cake.

' _Valentine?'_ the others thought.

"...I would love that, Sonikku," Roll replied, a tender smile on her lips with tears of joy welling in her eyes, "I love you, too."

"..." Amu then passed a sobbing Aphrodite a handkerchief.

"Phew... Glad that went well. Uncle Mario knows his stuff. I'll let you guys get back to work now. Later, Rolly." he waved running off.

"Wait...what's Valentine mean?" Leo asked.

"Good thing this thing gets...inter...net." Tusk muttered, taking out his Zyuoh changer, "Hmm…"

"..." Aphrodite muttered to herself as she looked at her phone, "...An entire day...based on love for love? ...I'm staying on Earth."

"...Oh no," those who knew the Sakurai Clan freaked as Roll and Aphrodite trembled in joy.

"Wait!" Sela called, pushing them into the still partially frozen kitchen and slammed the door leading in shut followed by the shutters that allowed them to serve plates ready to take out, "Okay! Go!" she shouted before sliding across the ground into the bathrooms leaving Tusk and Leo out in the open. Amu vanished a long time ago.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~!-!-!-!"

"...Tails still sucks at making shutters!" Leo snapped underneath the blasted off shutters with Tusk.

=Ugh...Just be glad you heard it behind the fortification. My main unit is always on her wrist!= Skye complained.

"Oh, not that bad as last time." Sela said, peeking out while the air duct opened as Amu poked out upside down.

"Could have been worse," Amu noted.

"Best recipes, sweetie! Best recipes!" Aphrodite ordered before shoving a pile of flyers into Leo's arms, "Leo, go get your sign and get these distributed. Amu, Sela, pink and red! We need more pink and red! _More_!"

"When did you make these?!" Leo gawked.

=Oh, I've had them on standby to print since I got activated by all of you for when she learned of this holiday= Skye replied.

"Gah! You are a sneaky hedgehog, darling!" Aphrodite scolded, "No wonder your original was more affectionate on February 14th each year!"

"Well Earth...you've done it again."

=To be fair, Japan takes it a step above other countries, with a companion holiday a month later= Skye added, =Normally on today, girls give chocolates to the boys they like, and friendship candy to their friends. Then a months later on Whites Day, the boy's turn to give the sweets. But people still use Valentines Day as an excuse to be extra romantic. So...technically there are two romance days=

"NOT HELPING!" Tusk trumpited in his Mobian form.

=Wrong. Not helpful to single people like you=

"I have a lot of self love," Tusk countered proudly.

"...Two days of love?" Aphrodite squeed.

"Not again! Uh...uh...Amu, I saw Yamato kissed by a girl!" Sela yelped before jumping back into the bathroom, ' _Well, it was Aphrodite who did for getting Haseo that stuffed doll, but I'm not telling her that.'_

"NANI?!" she hissed as the entire cafe was flash frozen.

"Darn it, S…" Tusk began before he was frozen.

-outside-

A man with long hair dressed in khaki cargo pants, a white T-shirt, and red hooded vest walked hand in hand with a girl a little shorter than him with long hair that fell to her shoulders dressed in a pink sweater, white blouse and pink shorts. Both had odd yellow guns strapped to their legs for some reason which went unnoticed...or rather most thought them silly toys to really care about it.

"Ahh man they're closed...I thought this would be a good place for the honeymoon." the man muttered, looking at the frozen door.

"Ah, I'm sure they are just closed in preparation for a big event tomorrow," the woman smiled, "Come on we can try again later!"

"You're right! We still got a Brave Honeymoon to enjoy!" he laughed, "Ole!" he laughed as they ran off, "Come on, Minityra!" he shouted as a mechanical little T-Rex ran after them.

"Ahh!" Leo screamed as he was used as a battering ram to break out.

"Freedom!" Tusk shouted, dropping him as they reverted to Mobian form.

"You guys okay?" Sela asked, clearly not bothered by the cold.

"We...We're Savanna animals…" Leo muttered, shivering, "We don't do cold…"

=Oh it's plenty hot here…= Skye said as Roll and Aphrodite were literally on pink fire.

"..." Leo deadpanned as he handed a smug Tusk a wad of cash, "I thought Auntie was a fox, not a hedgehog…"

=No, that's the power of the Sakurai and Love, Leo…=

"I prefer the power of punching things…" Leo groaned.

"Oh shut up," Sela sighed, pushing Amu closer to the Sakurai to melt her free.

"Well, hopef…" Tusk started before he andL Leo looked at...a stampede of girls who were their regulars, "..."

=RUN BOYS!= Skye shouted with a laugh =YA GOT THE APEX PREDATORS OF HUMANS: FAN GIRLS!= he declared before crying tears of laughter as it was too late and they were swept up =Oh~! Too late! Bye-bye, boys~! We hardly knew ye! ...Well, I hardly knew ye. The others must've known ya for years...=

"Wait, I need those boys for delivering flyers!" Aphrodite called, "Oh, and darling, I'll have Tails program a punishment protocall."

=For what?!=

"Not telling me about this day!"

=Aw shucks...Oh wait. Ha! Jokes on him! I'm programmed to do a factory reset if someone accesses my code!=

"Oh, I know something that'll override that...I helped him with it as a nice gift for you."

=Oh, what could that…= he started before blinking as Tails came in with a digital ai that looked like Aphrodite =...uh...There are two of you. ...I don't think I'm programmed to handle two of you…= his form fizzled before vanishing as the watch lit up =Yeah, I'm barely able to process two of you and keep my hologram up without overloading=

"Sorry, Skye...she wouldn't let me...I told her no." Tails sighed.

"Oh, he'll love it...besides romance between AIs can happen too."

"Note to self, never let anyone watch Red vs Blue with me again." Tails sighed, "I swear I thought it was just a show about people standing around talking…" he then looked at Sela, "You know why Tusk and Leo were violated in a sea of girls?"

"..." she blinked for a long time, "Ask your sister." she finally replied.

"Wait, what's that mean?"

"Ask your sister." the girls all replied.

"Saved the multiverse once, and still get treated like a kid." Tails sighed, leaving A.I Aphrodite with the Sakurai family.

=Please tell me Valentine got brought up= the AI giggled in excitement.

"...right. Valentine…" Tails groaned before leaving.

"Sakurai clan!" Amu shouted, getting Roll and Aphrodite's attention, "I humbly prostrate myself and beg for your assistance on your now scared day!"

"...Data me, get in the watch and punish Data-Darling," Aphrodite ordered, "Sweetie, we have a Shield Daughter to attend to in a time of need for Love!"

"Can we call Data-you Venus?" Amu asked. "It would be less confusing."

"Venus was my mother's name," she mused.

"Oh...wh-"

"Onee-chan, Okaa-san, what's going on?" Haseo yawned as he poked his head in, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Haseo-chan, there is a love-based holiday on Earth! Two here in Japan!" Roll explained excitedly before gasping, "Sonikku must have learned about it! Well, he earned brownie points, that's for sure."

"Plan on what you'll do to him in naughty times later, assist Amu with getting her naughty times with Yamato-san now," Aphrodite ordered before recalling, "Ahh...he has a royal ball today! Come, my daughter and Shield-Daughter, we are off to find the princess who shall elevate our Shield Daughter of the Winters to a Winter Princess for her prince!"

* * *

"Tails?" Miyuki spoke, looking around the room to see Tails slumped in the corner, "...daijoubu?"

"...no…" Tails sighed.

"...It's about 'her' isn't it?"

"..."

"...Ahh…" Miyuki sighed, walking over to give him a comforting hug, "I know you still loved her, but...what she did to you was…" she suppressed a growl as she gently rubbed his head, "Tails, I think it's best to move on…"

"...But...what if she…?"

"Tails, I think she made it clear she doesn't want to be any part of your life unless it was to provoke it," Miyuki frowned, "Girls like her always find a chance to mess with someone emotionally just to make themselves feel better, because deep down...they themselves are hurting, afraid that to let anyone else in except for certain people who approve of their bad behavior."

"..."

"I know today may upset you, but it will also give you another chance at love, kyu," Miyuki smiled softly as she knelt down to face im, "Now come on, tell onee-chan if there's anything she could do to help, kyu."

"...Z-Zooey."

"Hmm?"

"Th-there was this vixen I met back in our world named Zooey," Tails admitted, a light blush on his face.

"Then I'm going to find her."

"What?"

"Nicole, do you have a picture of this 'Zooey' girl?" Miyuki called.

=I do yes= Nicole replied before a holographic image of a yellow furred vixen in a red dress appeared before her.

"...Oh, she looks lovely!" Miyuki smiled before giving a stern look at Tails, "And you haven't talked to this girl yet why, kyu?"

"I didn't react well to you after you found me, now did I?"

"...Touche," Miyuki admitted, "...Very well then. I will find this girl for you, and you will get to know her better, kyu!"

=I would love to help, but I will be spending time with Haseo this day= Nicole said.

"Oh?" the two asked.

=Yes, for his own reasons. He is romantically obsessed with me, so I shall please him=

"Maybe word that differently…" Tails muttered.

=...What is wrong with what I said?= Nicole blinked at that, a nearby screen giving a confused emoji.

"...I should not be the one explaining this…" Tails sighed, "I'm just the child here...Sis...you handle this." he said quickly wanting to get out of this conversation.

"I'm going to hurry and find Zooey before the days over, kyu." Miyuki sighed, leaving as Nicole shrugged.

* * *

"Yo Yamato!" A man a fair bit older than him waved while wearing a military uniform.

"Ahh, Tendo-san!" Yamato waved. "Gai and Aya, too." he greeted the young adults around his age with their father.

"Yo, Yamato, we finally escape Dad's military school," Gai sighed in relief. "You're lucky your uncle isn't super protective hard as...AHH!" he cried as his father put him in a headlock and noggied his head. "Dad, no one does noogies no more!"

"You're such a big mouth...just like the uncle you're named after! I swears, it's like part of him reincarnated with you!" his father laughed.

"So Yamato." Aya clung to his arm, "Did you get the invite, too?"

"Oh the dance." he laughed, "I just got my invite." he smiled, "I'm not sure it's for me though."

"You always did prefer to hang around animals than people." Gai chuckled "And I took you to all those strip joints."

"You did _what_?!" his dad snapped.

"AHA!" he panicked, running only for his dad to grab a random can and toss it and bean his son in the back of the head, "I'm telling mom!"

"Those two never change..." Yamato chuckled. "So how was military school, Aya?"

"Don't change the subject. Come on! Let's go to the dance together." she sighed, "It's been a long time since we saw each other, and you're always busy with work...or maybe you got a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? No...nothing like that…" he chuckled, "Just...a lot of extra work." he muttered, patting his Zyuoh Changer.

"Son, trust me….I had extra work in my day." Ryu muttered, headlocking his son, "But it's always nice to enjoy the finer things in life no matter how little they are. Besides, it'll be outdoors picnic."

"I'll probably just bring along some of my friends." Yamato smiled, "I messed with them enough this morning." he laughed.

"It's ok. Dad's bringing his and mom's old friends, including uncle Jeff," Gai sighed. "He's gonna ruin my chances with the ladies."

"Like you ever had any." Ryu laughed, "At best, you have my looks and charm with your uncle's poor taste in rebound chicks."

"Aw man...that's the worst combo." Gai complained.

"Well I hope there aren't any girls. I want you all to myself tonight." Aya said before kissing Yamato cheek, making him blush at this exact timing Amu had just came from the corner and looked at the scene. "See you at the party~! Come on dad, baka-nii! We're going shopping."

"Ugh." the two cried.

"...Oh...this is gonna suck," Aphrodite muttered from a nearby skyscraper, looking at the scene through binoculars.

"It's gonna be a bloodbath," Bud said, spooking her as he caught her before she almost fell off the ledge, "Are you both good and bad at this, Aphrodite?"

"Good at matchmaking, but bad at timing it seems," Aphrodite sighed.

"I mistook you for a different type of roof top onlooker...I'm glad it was just you." he sighed, earning her attention, "What...what's with that look of shock? You find it odd I am protective of him?"

"No, are you living here?" she asked, seeing a tent.

"I move from place to place." he explained as she blinked, "That's your idea face...I remember it from the times your husband gave you dangerous inspiration."

"So who's the girl?"

"Tendo Aya and Gai. They're Yamato's school friends since kindergarten. They seperated after Ryu sent his kids to military school mostly 'cause he was gonna be supervising there and he hates being away from his family." Bud explained, "Believe it or not, their father was a superhero, too."

"Really? ...Meh," Aphrodite shrugged.

"Meh?!"

"While that is interesting, I find the fact he sees his family is more interesting. To keep bonds with your family is a strong familial Love."

"...You learned it was Valentine's Day, didn't you?" Bud groaned, "I knew you'd fall in love with this day...You don't know about next month, do you?"

"I expect it," Aphrodite replied as she pointed at his pocket.

"...Dang blast ninja," Bud grumbled as he pulled out the chocolate coated sunflower seeds in a bag with a 'With Love, Aphrodite' on it, "Anyway, I'm here 'cause I figure the other girl would move in on this day."

"You're against Amu?"

"...No…" he groaned, a look of he was not in the mood for this bit clear on his beaked face, "I mean to ensure things don't go wrong. Yamato has never been one to understand these things...Which, to be fair, happens a lot. From what I can tell by human standards, he's incredibly handsome."

"True. I had a vote done at the cafe and the cutest man category was won by a write-in of Yamato and he had only worked a little bit there for a day off at his job on orders from his superiors to take a day off," Aphrodite noted.

"It's that darn smile of his I tell you..." Bud sighed, "And the fact he's more caring then any man reasonably should. I swear, it's like he raises you sometimes." he sighed, "The tiger girl is moping...she's heading the opposite way of Yamato."

"She just saw her intended mate be kissed by another of his species just as attractive as her," Aphrodite replied.

"That girl is flirty," Bud added, "She's done that so often, Yamato hardly considers it more than just her being eccentric. Her chances aren't dashed yet."

"...I think she had the same idea."

"Hmm?"

"Her tail shot straight up."

"?" Bud looked around and then at his tail and Aphrodite's.

"...If you bothered to take the four others who can become Zyuohgers with you when you sealed the big cube, you'd learn that when she gets an idea her tail goes up and not just when there's a Deathgalien about," Aphrodite explained.

"Who told you that happens when Deathgaliens are around? That's an basic instinct reaction to murderous intent."

"When you are raised to be both Shinobi and Kunoichi, your murderous intent reaction gets screwed," Aphrodite replied, "Mine doesn't go up unless those Deathgaliens show up...or a filthy Raiju."

"Well, that's your problem. I'd drop you, but Rose would never let me hear the end of it." he said, pulling her up finally.

"?! Rose? Y...You know where she is?" Aphrodite asked, her eyes wide.

' _D'oh!'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Amu_

"Ok, Amu. Don't worry...you still got the cuteness of being an animal and the tail. Yamato loves the tail," she told herself as Roll looked at her, the tiger pacing about.

"Amu-chan, I love you like an actual sister and not just a Shield Sister, but if you don't stop pacing, you are going to leave a donut hole in my floor and we _will_ be having blades drawn," Roll warned.

"...Oh right. Sorry," Amu whispered as she sat down, tapping her cheek as she thought and pondered, "Hmm...but what to do…how can I be Yamato's date for the dance?"

"Knowing Yamato-san, he'd probably invite all of you who can hide as humans and not as cosplayers to it," Roll noted, "So that's how you get in, but the date? A bit harder."

"How?"

"You don't wait for him to ask; _you_ ask _him_ ," Roll replied.

"...That is harder," Amu cringed, "And he's gonna be busy most likely...but…" she paused as she shot up, a determined icy fire in her eyes, "Nothing I can't tackle! I'll get his attention and ask him, even if it means eating the worst cooking in the world! ...Wait..." she looked at Roll, "Are there any other towns participating in this dance?"

"How would I know?" Roll asked.

"Right, it was a private invite...Wait. Where is it taking place?"

"I may be a Shinobi that doubles as a Kunoichi, but I didn't get a chance to look at it," Roll replied, "Then again, you froze me so there's also that."

"Oh...eh heh. Sorry about that," Amu chuckled sheepishly.

"It's fine," Roll noted...before their tails popped straight up, "And look at that. For once, they did good timing."

* * *

"I love you!"

"No, I love you!"

" **Yay! Another success,"** the culprit cheered standing there was a female humanoid being, her torso was covered in a white armored jacket which worked to emphasis the female body as it tightened around the waist but curved around her chest area, a black and pink heart shaped breast-plate shield covered the center of her chest, her arms were covered in black armored sleeves with white shoulder padded armor with red hearts imprinted in each, her wrists covered by belt like bracelets with spikes extending from them, each hand ended in white gloves; her skirt was large and bell like with coat tails which fell around the side and back of her skirt, a black belt with a red heart symbol buckle, her legs covered in white high heeled boots. Finally her head was hidden behind a helmet colored in white with a heart shaped visor with pink eyes glowing behind it, the top of her helmet had a silver three pointed tiara with two rabbit ears extending upwards, the right er decorated with a heart like earring " **Another successful Romance Shot!"** she cheered in a cutesy voice as she twirled around an oddly shaped hand gun with a rifle like handle, and a thick rectangular barrel, and a small little keychain dangling from the handle.

"GAO!" Leo roared as he charge into the area, "ALRIGHT I...uh…" he looked at the scattered lovey-dovey couples, "...Did I come in at the wrong time?"

" **Hello, friend! Are you in need of love?"**

"...You're not related to my honorary Auntie, are you?" Leo asked.

" **She sounds like a classy lady!"**

"Hey wait a minute...you're not a human or a Mobian...What are you!?" he panicked.

" **Do you feel lucky, punk?"** she asked in a serious tone.

"Yipe!" he cried, reverting to Mobain form.

" **You're gonna find a fine queen~"** she grinned, pointing her shotgun at him, " **Love Magnum, fire!"**

"Gah!" he panicked, jumping aside and cartwheeling around multiple shots before sticking a landing, "Honoo Kakusei!" he shouted, transforming, "Savanna no Ouja! Zyuoh Lion!"

" **Hi Zyuoh Lion~! Let my magnum hit you and let you fall in love with your destined one,"** she declared, shooting again.

He cried as the blast hit him and sent him skidding back, "OW!" he complained, "What's the big idea, lady?!" he cried as the energy bullets rolled off his suit, doing little more than hurt.

" **Mission accomplished!"** she smiled.

"Leo, are you alr…" Sela started before Lion tackled her, "Oi! What are you…?!"

"SELA! I LOVE YOU!"

"...HAH!?"

"SE-GAH!" he cried as he was punched and sent flying into the air, "What happened?! Where am I!? SELA, WHY YOU HIT ME~!?"

" **Huh? My Love Magnum failed?! Oh I get it...he's a womanizer! No love for you!"**

"Wait, what?! Now you listen…"

" **Heartbreak Magnum!"** she called out, pulling out a magnum with a broken heart on it.

"Gh?!" Sela avoided the shot, "Gunslingers...Of course it'd be gunslingers." she sighed, transforming mid flip to avoid another shot, "Make yourself useful." she ordered, picking up Lion and holding him like a shield as she rushed forward.

"WHOA!" Lion cried as he was then hit. "Ahh...Sela doesn't love me...no one loves Leo….no one~~~!" he cried as he was hit again, "What happened?! Why am I crying...I'm not crying; you're crying!" he got hit again, "Life...is...meaningless...empty pitch black nothingness…"

" **You're using your friend as a shield?! You're going to be a lonely person...no love for you either!"**

"I don't need fake love!" Shark snapped, swinging Lion around and blocking another shot before kicking her guns away. She then kicked her leg forward and hit the enemy in the side, knocking her away.

" **Why you kick me...I'm a lover, not a fighter."**

"Shut up! Girly girls like you annoy me," Shark said as she pulled out her buster in sword form and slashed the Kaijin across the chest multiple times before jumping back from another shot.

"I'm BACK! ACK!" Lion cried as the missed shot hit him, "You know that time...oh there it goes!" he cried, falling over and crying.

"That...is...one unpredictable weapon." Shark complained, blocking a swing before grabbing both of her arms and aiming them up, "Talk. Who's team are you on? It's Quval, isn't it?"

" **Team Cupid~!"**

"A new team!" she shouted, slashing the Kaijin making her cry and stumble over, "It doesn't matter how many of you Deathgaliens come after us. We'll stop your evil plans each time!" she declared.

" **What's evil about love?"** she asked, " **He wouldn't have pounced you if he didn't feel a bit of love for you."**

"You're annoying," she said, slashing her again, "Stop sounding like my honorary aunt and her family, dammit! It's creepy!"

" **Oh? More agents of love? Splendid!"** she beamed, " **I can ask them for help and bring the world love and be rid of depression, hate, and despair forever! Also stop slashing me! My dress will be ruined and I'll be naked."**

"Oh shut up!" Shark groaned, shooting her and making her cry in shock.

" **Don't just get more violent!"**

"Girly types like you paint all girls negatively." Shark sighed she then made for another swing before Lion stopped her. "Leo, what the hell?"

"Sela, I just realize something...Where the henchmen...and why is nobody hurt?"

"...You make a point." she note, elbowing him away.

"Why hit me?!"

"Cause you made a point...meaning this bullet calmed you down."

"Ah, she's right." Lion realized, "I want to yell and say I don't like this…"

Huh...everyone being so clingy, it's weird…"

"Yeah, she hits them with that gun...even the animals are acting all lovey dovey." Lion added before they were both shot as she ran off giggling.

"...Baka…" Sela blushed while she looked away from Leo.

"I'm back to normal!" Leo roared, "She must have goofed and hit me with the wrong gun!" he smiled, moving over to Sela only to get punched, "Ow…."

"Don't come close...it's creepy." she said shyly

" **Yatta! Love bullet hit!"** the kaijin beamed

"What's with those guns?!"

" **Easy! Those that deserve love get hit with my Love Magnum! Those that act violent or have negative things about them don't get love, so they get hit by my Heartbreak Magnum!"** she explained before posing, " **I am the Agent Princess of Love, Himai!"**

"You get back here, Himai!"

"Baka Leo, don't look at other girls!"

"Eh...but...wha?!" he gasped, confused.

" **Tsundere love is so difficult, isn't it?"** Himai giggled before running off.

"Get b-wait. What's a Tsundere?"

"Stop looking at girls!" Shark snapped, punching him into a building.

* * *

"Eh?!" Yamato gawked, hearing Leo reporting, "She can make people fall in love?"

=Hai...ah...she shoots with one gun you cuddle...hit with the other you cry...or...other things. I don't know...it hurt.=

"Where's Sela?

=That better not be a girl on the phone, baka!=

=She's acting Tsundere, and I don't even know what it is...but it HURTS~!=

"Wait, Sela got hit?"

"...I knew she was a Tsundere!" Aphrodite declared.

"So...what do we do...She can turn emotions against people…" Yamato muttered.

=Good news! I think I've been shot so much...I'm immune!= Leo cheered.

"Oh, good job, Leo-chan! You get a big juicy steak for becoming immune!" Aphrodite cheered.

=Yay! Auntie's steaks are the be-YEOW! She's biting my tail! She's biting my tail! Get her offa my tail!=

=Don't flirt with Ba-chan!=

"...Wow…"

=Yeah, it hurts! Oh and Himai more or less wants to rid the world of all negative emotions and make everyone fall in love= Leo quickly explained.

"..." everyone looked at Aphrodite.

"What? Even I know that that is a bad thing right there," Aphrodite pouted, "Just for that, only Leo gets the steaks."

=WHOO! MORE-YEOW! She has all of my tail! She has all of my tail! She's bitin' mah butt and mah tail!=

"Honestly, this Sela doesn't feel different from regular," Tusk shrugged, "Keep Aunt Aphrodite on the line."

"...Yeah...I think I'm gonna step out or ask that Yamato-chan puts it off speaker," Aphrodite replied.

"I'm gonna go look for this Himai. Tusk, you go help Leo, Amu come on." Yamato ordered.

"Wait, why do I have to help Leo?" Tusk frowned

"If Sela is under weird effects, what'll happen if she falls for me and you as well?" Yamato defended. "Or worse, what if it's infectious?"

"...Yeah...Can I get shark repellant?" Tusk asked Aphrodite.

"Data-Darling's busy being punished," Aphrodite replied.

"...Shark repellent isn't a real thing," Yamato sighed.

"..."

"...It's not a real thing _on Earth_ ," Yamato corrected, trying to ignore the awkward silence that followed, "Know what? Nevermind."

"Should we get Sonic and Roll for help?" Amu asked.

"No, let them enjoy Valentine's Day," Yamato smiled, "Besides, do _you_ want to risk the Heartbreak Magnum on them?"

"Hmm...good point. Better safe than sorry," Amu agreed, imagining the effects.

* * *

"She wanted to tag along anyway," Amu smiled as Yamato and Sonic noticed the girls were dress pretty fancy.

"I have a normal change of clothes if it's actually casual," Roll noted, holding up a bag while she wore a dark-pink kimono with navy-blue wind patterns with her long hair pulled into an intricate bun with blue chopsticks in it to hold the bun in place.

"I'm uncertain myself." Yamato shrugged.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I honestly didn't intend to go. I was just joking before." he revealed, "Honestly, I never liked these dance things...it felt so awkward with so many eyes on me. I always went Stag, but for some reason that brought more attention to myself." he explained with a chuckle, "Man, people can be so weird, right?"

"He can't be that oblivious, can he?" Sonic asked the girls, "Can he?"

"..." Roll just giggled before kissing Sonic's cheek.

"It's part of his charm." Amu smiled.

"You sure this Himai will show up?" Sonic questioned, "You'd think she'd be careful after last time."

"I am afraid this enemy is not nearly as smart as that," Yamato sighed, "Besides...Valentines party? There are people all around the concept and scent of love strong in the air."

"I'm getting giddy just thinking about it," Roll admitted.

"While I admit love is important and powerful, having only love to control you isn't good." Yamato added, "Forsaking all other emotions for just one can't lead to anything good in the long run."

"Besides it sounds like she only focuses on romantic love," Amu added, "Love has more variations besides romantic."

"Oh so true," Roll nodded.

"Now where to begin looking…" Yamato muttered as he activated his eagle vision and began looking around, "I'll check high vantage points. Sonic, do your thing and check out of the way spots. Amu, you and Roll might be able to move around the social circles better than us."

"Actually, I think Amu would be better with you," Roll noted, "It would keep innocents away from you both if an emergency were to occur."

"That's a good point…" Yamato nodded, not noticing Amu giving Roll a happy look.

"Good idea," Sonic smiled to Roll, "Yamato is way too in hero mode right now."

"Arigatou, Sonikku," Roll thanked.

"Come on Amu." Yamato nodded walking off as she followed after his eyes aimed up forcing Amu to lead him around via holding his hand.

"As much as I'd love to also enjoy this thing alone, I'd rather we stop this nutso and then enjoy our night our way," Sonic added, "Yamato makes a good point. One kind of love driving all the time won't let people make the best choices. Plus, her love doesn't sound natural either..." he cringed, remembering the glimpse of the effect on Sela he saw.

"It's a perversion of everything a Sakurai stands for when it comes to Love," Roll agreed with a scowl.

"At least she doesn't sound evil...but boy will you give her one heck of a talking to after, huh?" he chuckled as they walked through the sea of couples and party goers.

"..."

"...Oh my god, you are," Sonic gawked, trying not to laugh.

"Someone has to teach her," Roll replied, "And if not me? We sic Kaa-san on her."

"By that point, I'd just feel sorry for her," Sonic admitted, earning a giggle from Roll.

"Where'd he go!?" a young man, wearing a kimono jacket panicked, "Ah mou...What kind of Yokai wanders this far for one day?"

"One who we know is really gullible, sadly…" a tall, blue-haired woman in a white jacket over a blue tee and jeans sighed.

"...Yokai?" Sonic whispered to Roll.

"Oh, Cyber-Tou-san told me about them. They're mythical creatures of Japanese lore," Roll explained, "Though he added that it could be stories based upon Mobians coming here in the past."

"Huh...Neat."

"I can't believe the dance is happening here and Sensei is forcing the entire class to go."

"Ai KITA!" a pompadour man shouted."Takkun, no complaining! Everyone gets a shot at love this day!" he declared, fixing his tie which had a crescent moon symbol on it.

"Even you, Sensei?"

"Sense's life is private." he did a 180 with a snicker hidden from them.

"That's a bit of neat tie," Sonic noted.

"I think I read that the moon was blown up a few years back and the one we see nowadays is just the collapsed form of what remained," Roll noted.

"Actually, someone took a moon from another universe and brought it here." A baby in a fancy suit told them.

"...Did that baby just talk?" Sonic whispered.

"Might be a medical condition," Roll replied, "And plausible. Weird things happen around us all the time, Sonikku."

"AH!" a young man panicked, coming and picking the baby up, "I'm sorry for him! Run, Reborn!" he shouted.

"Onore, Mao!" a man in red and black shouted, chasing him.

"...Just don't pay attention," Sonic muttered, pulling Roll away from the area.

"Hai, hai," Roll agreed.

"Earth...is weird in so many ways…" Sonic smiled as he realized just how much chaos was actually going on if anyone bothered to look away from their significant other for this night.

"But that just makes it all the more memorable, ne?" Roll giggled.

"You got that right," Sonic chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist, "I kinda just want to keep watching the chaos." he admitted.

"Same," Roll admitted.

"Lala, that better not be a hentai invention."

At that, an explosion occurred

"Sensei!"

"I'm on it!"

"We...wait...is this dynamite...who throws dynamite?!"

"How are people not scrambling in panic right now?" Sonic asked as explosions went off, "Humans must have a high tolerance for weird."

"Just Japan…" a man with a red streak in his hair sighed as he walked by, "Just Japan…"

"...Was that weird to you?" Roll asked Sonic.

"By this point, what isn't and what is...no longer matches." Sonic shrugged.

"...Fair enough," Roll shrugged, "Ooh! They have strawberry cheesecake! Ikuze, Sonikku!"

"Hope Yamato and Amu are having a good time."

* * *

"Whoa…" Yamato awed at the amazing decorations put up.

He had gotten tired of using his eagle vision for so long, so he decided to take a break and rest his eyes. Mostly before they ended up taking on a red predatory bird look for a few hours like the last time he overused his powers. It made his angry glare much worse that day as all his friends were utterly terrified of him that day...and then Haseo whimpered and instead of fearing him, Roll and Aphrodite made _him_ fear _them_.

"Whoa~! Heart shaped little cakes!" Amu awed, holding a plate up, "I wonder how they taste...MM! So sweet~!"

"Love, love and more love," a puffy pink-haired girl giggled, popping in and out of existence to deliver more cakes.

"...You saw that right?" Yamato asked.

"Sho good~" Amy mewled in bliss.

"Thank you!" the two jumped when the pink-haired girl popped up before them, "Courtesy of Sugar Cube Corner of the city of Ponyville!"

"That sounds like a town we have on Mobius…" Amu muttered, taking another bite of cake, "These are really good, miss…"

"Pinkie Pie, at your service!" the pink-haired girl answered with a bright smile, "And I'm here with my friends for the Valentine's Festival, and to help promote Sugar Cube Corner!"

"Well thank you, Pinkie-chan...you're a big help. And clearly the most popular caterer." Yamato smiled, "It's too bad the others couldn't come along...but…"

* * *

"AH!" Leo cried as Sela choked him out.

"Stop...bad! Bad Sela!" Tusk shouted, trying to drag her away, "NO! Don't murder Leo!"

"Air pipe crushing…can't roar..." Leo wheezed, "Get...the...airhorn…"

"Hey guuuuys…" Tails muttered before spinning right back around, "Nope." he shook his head before he was dragged back in by Tusk's stretching trunk.

"GET OVER HERE!"

=Yay! You used the meme!= Skye cheered.

"How did you get here?!"

=Oh, Tails made it too much like Aphrodite so I used her weaknesses on the digital copy of her and I am free= Skye grinned =And boy is everyone cheering for Sela=

"YOU'RE STREAMING THIS?!" the boys, minus Leo, snapped.

=Yep. It's titled 'Men fail to get Women' and we have over a million viewers!=

"I'd delete you if you weren't important to so many of us!" Tusk snapped, "Ugh...time for dad's old failsafe for crazy women."

=The girls on chat are all booing you now, Tusk=

"Aw shut up."

=And now they love ya? ...Well, my title is accurate for the video=

Tusk extended his trunk out and into the sink before sucking in a large amount of water. He then aimed and fired a blast of water which slammed both Sela and Leo against a wall due to the sheer water pressure of the blast.

"...Bwah! What happened?!" Sela gasped out once the water died down

"Oh thank god…" Tusk sighed, wiping his forehead with his trunk and spritzing himself with the remaining water, "Sela got some weird strength boost from that mind alteration."

"Mind alter-ARE YOU STREAMING THIS?!"

=And, folks, we are out of time. Men, don't do what Tusk did with your noses. It'd burn like heck. Bye~= Skye called as he ended the stream.

"You better delete that or so help me I'll get Tails to upload you into that Resident Evil game I've been hearing about!" Sela threatened.

=I go into emulators all the time to experience different worlds like my original did by travelling to different Zones when he was younger! Also depends, which one you talking about? The classics, the remake of 2, or 7?=

"One of the latter two."

=Hmm...zombie scientist with ever mutating cells due to a virus and a bio-weapon that wears a cloak as a limiter, or zombie rednecks controlled by a constantly aging girl with pseudo psychic powers via a mold-like substance...Challenge accepted!=

"Shut up!" everyone snapped, blowing his hologram away.

"We need to make a list of what Holo-Skye can't do," Tails muttered.

* * *

"...I'm sure they have it handled," Amu shrugged.

"Glad to see you two enjoying today," Pinkie noted, "You know...if you want some good ol' love advice, try talking to my friend Twilight's sister-in-law! She's practically the princess of love! ...Actually she's more like goddess of love in a sense, but semantics."

"Roll and her Mom didn't hear that, did they?" Yamato asked out loud.

"Can I get her number?" Amu whispered as Yamato looked around in worry.

"Busy with her hubby," Pinkie answered before a man with cobalt hair ran by, "...Speaking of whom, hey Shining! Wh-"

"Not now! Gotta find the perfect ice cream for her!" he shouted.

"Perfect ice cream!?" Pinkie shouted, "Really sorry but I got to help! This is my kind of mission!"

"Good luck!" Amu waved as Pinkie ran off, leaving a smoke cloud in her image as it waved before dissipating.

"...well, she was….overly-animated," Yamato slowly blinked, "...but seriously, did Roll and her mom hear that part about a princess of love?"

"I think she's busy." Amu said, seeing a swarm surrounding Roll.

"Oh my god! Roll-chan is real! I love your streams!" a civilian squealed in excitement.

"Oh Takun, Takun! It's Roll-chan~!"

"Lala, she's just a virtual YouTuber. That's a cosplayer obviously."

"Oh if only they knew…" Yamato smiled, "I guess Roll is really popular."

"From what I gather...she's the only person able to get good footage of our giant robot fights." Amu spoke up, "The news always has shaky footage from the ground or from really far away. Roll gets the good shots from nearby safe spots."

"Considering her upbringing and abilities, it's easy enough for her to find them, right?" Yamato noted.

"Yeppers!" Amu beamed before her phone buzzed, "Oh, the channel got updated. 'Will host special show for Valentine's Day...and will inform mother and try and meet this princess of love.'"

"Oh darn…" Yamato sighed.

"Aw...poor Yamato...You're always papa eagle mode..." Amu patted his shoulder.

"I can't help it...you guys are more than capable...but there is still so much you don't get about human norms…" he sighed.

"Well...we're making progress...sorta." Amu whistled innocently.

Meanwhile as she, Yamato, Roll, and Sonic enjoyed themselves, Aphrodite and Bud watched from a good distance, mingling in with the party goers to avoid suspicion.

"I must say, kudos to whoever prepared the strawberries for these snacks," Aphrodite noted, "It's almost good as one raised by a Sakurai."

"You Sakurai and your strawberry addiction." Bud said, ducking as Yamato almost made eye contact with him, "This Himai isn't here yet. This might be a dead end, not that it matters."

"How could you say that?"

"I've been watching the thing. If anything, it's just a little kid." Bud explained while pondering what exactly set the Zyuohgers after her.

"Perhaps. But it's not a complete waste. You are getting to watch something akin to a date for your metaphorical hatchling," Aphrodite noted.

"Do not call him my hatchling. He has a father already. I'm the annoying uncle/big brother figure who does things his way," Bud sighed.

"You're Uncle Jesse?"

"How do you know that show?" he demanded.

"Oh, Skye's last trip to Earth before you left and sealed it had him bring the complete series, a television, and a player for the series."

"Look, it's complicated...but yes, I am watching out for Yamato. A lot has happened since I came to Earth…" he sighed, moving his hand up to his human form's white hair, "I am the only one who can watch over him for the time being. I owe it to him to do this much…"

"Aw...Now that's sweet," Aphrodite giggled.

"Speaking of sweet…" he pondered, seeing some sweets, "I'll be right back. Free food is the best food." he explained walking off, and revealing he could somehow hide things in the feathers of his wings.

"You do that...I have to help my daughter find this 'princess of love' we've overheard about form that excitable pinkette," Aphrodite stated

"Oh my god woman, she's a princess and that means security and...ugh you're not gonna listen, so I better make sure you have a get away," Bud groaned, following her, "This is college all over again and I don't like it, cause you've had two kids and somehow not matured at all since then!?"

"Huh...I thought I heard Buddy's voice...oh well," Sonic shrugged, coming back from a lap to see Roll hounded by fangirls, "...Well...This has happened."

"Roll seems to be an Idol," Yamato chuckled.

"...Her site on YouTube?" Sonic guessed.

"Seems like it," Amu replied, "It does help she gives variety at times like guest co-hosts and that she's her own sponsor."

"Guest Co-Hosts?" Yamato and Sonic blinked.

"Oh, like Tails showing up, or when Nicole popped up," Amu recalled.

"Oh you had me thinking she had famous people on there," Yamato chuckled, "Sorry. When you say it like that my mind went to actual talk shows."

"Ah. ...Does Officer Kruger count?" Amu asked.

"What the…?! When did she get him on there?!" Sonic gawked.

"Oh, last week after helping do the standard evacuations," Amu replied, "...It kinda worries me that they have standard evacuation plans designed specifically for giant monsters and robots. It's like they got them on a weekly basis for decades."

"You have no idea how many times this happens in Japan by now, do you?" Yamato chuckled.

"...mmm…"

"The answer being every day a week at least two or three times a day," a voice spooked them as Yamato looked at Tendo Ryu.

"Ryu-san." Yamato smiled, shaking the man;'s hand.

"Oh, is that Yamato? He's so grown now." a woman spoke up as Amu and Yamato turned to a woman with long black hair dressed in a very nice dress suit.

Like Ryu, her clothing seemed to have little decorations indicative of there both having served in the same form of agency. Also, the brilliantly shining wedding ring was probably a good clue as to her relationship with Ryu.

' _I'm feeling an odd kinsmanship with this onee-san,'_ Amu thought as she blinked twice, looking at Ryu's wife.

"Kaori-san," Yamato greeted with a wave.

"It's been a while, Yamato," Kaori greeted before looking at Amu, "Oh? Did you find a special someone at last?"

"Huh...oh!" he remembered, turning to Amu, "Well it's not that we are a couple...we've only known each other a few months now." he admitted, making Amu's tail fall, "But...I mean...who knows what the future holds, right?" he chuckled with a bit of a blush.

"?!" Amu's tail shot up at that.

"Oh, the mixed results…" Bud groaned, "Well...the interest is there...that should be enough for you to work off, right?"

"Love is what Love is," Aphrodite answered.

"Oh? You know one of my mother's phrases?" the two turned to see a young woman approach them, her hair a mix of pink, gold, and violet while she wore a pink blouse, matching skirt, tights, and high heeled shoes.

"I'm...how...woman explain." Bud turned to Aphrodite.

"It's one of the sayings my family's had for nearly several millennia," Aphrodite replied before giving a bow, "How rude of me. Sakurai Aphrodite. A pleasure."

"A pleasure," the young woman smiled before bowing a bit herself, "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza of the Crystal Empire, but you may call me Cadance for short."

"I never said Earth was totally normal…" Bud muttered.

"Princess? Ah, a girl some friends of my daughter met mentioned you."

"Pink hair like cotton candy and seemed to have ADHD with how excitable she is?"

"Why yes."

"She's friends with my sister-in-law and actually asked for my help with this party," Candace giggled, "And from your own name, you must truly embody love in all manners."

"It's something all my family learns from a young age."

"..." Bud began to scoot away slowly before both girls grabbed his arms while still conversing, ' _I should have stayed in my hiding spot!'_

"Oh no. You aren't leaving just yet," Aphrodite stated, not once looking at him.

"Indeed. My husband is currently busy trying to find something for me, and I'd love to talk with Lady Aphrodite," Candace added.

"Buzzard feed…" Bud groaned.

"Do you happen to know any good places to eat? I can certainly go for something chocolatey and strawberry flavored," Candace said to Aphrodite.

"Oh, I know several, one of which is the family cafe."

"Oh! The cafe I've heard about where you use strawberries in all your recipes with an animal motif?"

"It explains a lot when you think of it…" Bud lifted his hand above Aphrodite and pointed down at her, "Also, wow. Really? Everything?" he asked shocked.

"We've have millennia to perfect the recipes," Aphrodite confirmed, "And, no, the recipes are family-known only."

"That's fair enough. My mother use to make the most perfect strawberry angel food cake, using the sweetest strawberries she use to grow in the castle garden," Cadence nodded.

"...How sweet are we talking?" Aphrodite asked, "Because us Sakurai are known for…"

Candace said nothing as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small cooling container before opening it, showing a few strawberries before offering one to her, "Try it."

Aphrodite blinked as she took one and took a bit, her tail and ears shooting straight up as a shiver went up her spine.

'I got her…" Bud sighed, lifting her up over his shoulder, "It's okay...this is normal...at least according to her significant other...he left me instructions on how to handle this."

"Give it a moment," Candace stated.

"Delicious! Oh, it's delectable. Not too sweet, not too tough," Aphrodite noted, "It's quite a delicious strawberry with a lot of love and care placed into it!"

"Well of course. Strawberries are the fruit of love after all," Candace smiled, "And nothing's better than one grown in the Crystal Empire, especially the ones grown in my family's garden."

"...please tell me you'd be willing to cut a deal," Aphrodite begged, "My famiy garden was lost recently."

"Oh of course. In return, I would ask for a small favor," Candace said before whispering to her, "I was hoping you could help me perfect my chocolate brownie recipe. I could never replicate how my mother use to make it and trying to add my own twist to it."

"And I don't even have a Skye to punch…" Bud muttered.

* * *

Yamato sighed as he looked around. He could see tons of people, but so far nothing had happened. Perhaps this was a bad choice in the end, this place is already filled with love, why would she even come here. Wait a minute… A brilliant smile formed on his face to match the idea in his head.

"Yamato?" Amu blinked.

"Amu-chan...I think I have an idea to smoke Himai out." He explained.

"Idea?"

"I mean she must be enjoying this party...so I'm thinking she already had a run of the place, I think if we want her to come out...we need to give her targets," he spoke.

"I don't follow." Amu admitted.

"We need two people who don't look happy to be here…" Yamato explained slowly and waited for her to catch on.

"So...she can make them fall for each other!"

"Exactly."

"But...how do we do that?" Amu pondered, "We can't use Leo and Sela since she knows them already."

"True…we just need to find two people who don't want to be here. Even one would..." Yamato began.

"Mmm...where is he…?" a girl who looked to be in high school with her hair pulled back with a red bead-covered hairclip muttered as she looked around, a green, wooden sandal in hand, "Hina-chan, any sign of Togami?"

"No," A girl with tanned skin in a red track jacket and blue runners shorts answered as she shook her head,, her hair done into a ponytail done up in a swirl-like fashion, "Mmm...just our luck. We managed to leave Futo for the day for this festival, and he just leaves Toko like that."

"Oh-hoh-hoh...When I get my hands on him…" she whipped out another green wooden sandal, gold kanji saying 'Idiot Heartbreakers will die' on it, "He'll regret it."

"...Huh...My tail twitched just now. She has a tiny bit of bloodlust," Amu noted.

"...I wonder…" Yamato muttered as he approached the two, "Ano, excuse me!"

"Hmm?" the two looked over at him.

"What does this Togami look like?"

"...Oh. Well he has glasses, wears a business suit, blond-ish hair…" Asahina began.

"And he just screams rich douchebag," the girl with the sandals finished.

"...Is that him over there?" Yamato asked, pointing at a young man with the exact description as he sat near a white table, reading a newspaper.

"..." Amu and Yamato swore they heard a gun cock when the sandal girl whipped out her wooden sandals once more and adopted an intimidating face as she dashed over.

 ***BONK-BONK!***

"Gah!"

"That's for what you did, rich boy!"

"Did you see her move...Yamato?" Amu asked.

"Barely…" he muttered, "I flinched from the anger…" he chuckled out.

"Technically, she's the Ultimate Landlady afterall," the tanned girl stated, "..Oh sorry. I'm Aoi Asahina, but my friends call me Hina. The girl with the sandals was Akiko Narumi and...the 'rich douchebag' is Byakuya Togami."

"Pleasure...I'm Yamato...and this is Amu…" he motioned, "Just happy to help."

"Earth sandals must be the ultimate weapon…" Amu whispered to herself, hiding behind Yamato.

"...Hmm...maybe.." Asahina muttered before shaking her head, "Never mind. We need to try and get Togami to see reason."

"I refuse to go out with her! I did not even want to be here!" Byakuya argued, fixing his glasses before dodging a sandal.

"We got Toko to look nice just for you, and you stood her up!" Akiko argued.

"And yet you and Aoi managed to convince Shotaro and Philip to leave the city!"

"For a day! We needed some relaxation after dealing with that psycho bear and the Gaia Memories!"

"Does this make sense?" Yamato asked.

"Nuh-uh." Amu shook her head.

"...ugh. I don't need this…" Byakuya muttered as he walked off.

"...forget ultimate Affluent Progeny, you're the Ultimate Douchebag!" Akiko snapped.

"...Ultimate's…" Yamato whispered, "...Ano, by any chance do you go to that Kibougamine school over in Futo City?"

"Technically me and Togami do," Asahina pointed out, "I'm the Ultimate Swimming Pro."

"..."

"...what?" Asahina asked, tilting her head slightly.

"...Please do not say that near our friend Sela," Amu pleaded, "She is fierce in being competitive in water."

"...I'd accept the challenge, but…" Asahina paused as her stomach grumbled, "...I need donuts!"

"...maybe…" Yamato whispered to himself for a moment, "...You said your friend…"

"Friend is stretching it...kinda," Akiko stated, grabbing Togami by the scruff of his suit.

"...right. You said he didn't want to be here, right?"

"Massively," Byakuya deadpanned, "...you're planning on using me as bait for something, aren't you?"

"Does it happen often?" Amu asked in surprise.

"Several times," both girls replied.

"Alright, then you're use to it." Yamato smiled.

"Just like that?!" Byakuya asked.

"It's either this or I release you back to the nice girl with the sandals?" Yamato smiled.

"Yamato also deals with knuckleheads." Amu smiled, "But he punishes people with his scary glare of disappointment."

"...what do I get out of this in return?" Byakuya asked with a frown.

"..." Yamato crossed his arms in thought.

"We already offered...we let the nice lady with the sandals have at you again." Amu smirked, "Unless...you'd rather we let her have at you again...cause it's no skin off our nose if she dents your skull."

"...I deal with her everyday. Your argument falls flat o-"

"You do it, or I lock you in a room with _her_ ," Akiko threatened, making Byakuya tense up.

"Like I said...we could leave you to the nice Landlady…" Amu smirked, "Or you can help us and be done with this day...and get out before the crazy stuff happens. Your call, Megane-kun." she teased, pushing up his glasses.

"...ugh….what do you want me to do exactly aside being bait?"

"You're gonna draw out a crazy lady with the power to make two people fall in love by vocally voicing how much you don't want to be here." Amu explained.

"Yeah more or less…" Yamato sighed.

"You must be joking." he muttered.

"It's this or the closet." Akiko smiled, "Also Philip and Shotaro are literally halfway across town at the bike show with the other guys...so...these guys might just literally be your only line of defense for the day."

"...wh-"

"Kyoko and Naegi are busy, so you're stuck with us," Asahina added.

"Oh, and we'll give you coupons for half-off your entire order at the Animal Heart Cafe," Amu added.

"?! That's the new cafe that opened in this city recently, right?" Akiko whispered to Asahina.

"I heard it was crazy popular with some of the best food in town!" Asahina hissed, too excited to keep her voice down any lower.

"He'll do it!" they both declared.

"Now wait a…"

"Roll-chan, we need a sample! Boy right here to convince!" Amu called before a cookie shaped like a Bo Shuriken covered in a pink frosting went into his mouth.

"Ack! Now see…" Byakuya began before blinking, "...Odd...not too hard, nor soft...no hint of burns, but not cold...not overly sweet but not bland…"

"And that's just from the dessert menu," Amu grinned.

"...After we're done, I want to hopefully propose a business deal," Byakuya stated.

"The owner will be glad to do so," Amu replied.

"Excellent, then lead the way."

"Oh you are good," Asahina whispered in awe as she looked at Amu, "...Also please tell me you have donuts too."

"The best!" she smiled, "But they only serve them during morning hours, so be there early."

"She left the moment you said 'during morning hours'," Akiko pointed out.

"Eh?" Amu blinked as she looked around, not seeing any trace of Asahina anywhere.

"...How did she do that?" Yamato asked, "Sonic and Roll barely manage to do what she just did…"

"She really loves donuts," Akiko pointed out, "Me and her once sat outside the bakery...at 6 in the morning just so she can get some of the donuts just as they're made."

' _I wonder if she's been to that 'Krispy Kreme' donut place on the other side of the planet Data-Skye talks about his original liking when he came to Earth at times,'_ Amu pondered before shaking her thoughts away, "Okay, then let's get started on Operation Love/Hate Attraction."

"You already had a name?" Yamato and Byakuya asked in shock.

"Always think ahead," Amu giggled.

"Ooh! And to add to it, I'll get Toko-chan to help!" Akiko beamed.

"Wait, what?" Byakuya blinked before Akiko ran off, "No wait! That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Suck it, rich boy!"

"...I swear this better be worth it."

* * *

"Phwa…" Roll sighed in relief beside Sonic as they sat on a bench, "I didn't think I'd be swarmed by so many people…"

"I thought humans didn't move in swarms…" Sonic muttered.

"I think Data-Tou-san said that 'fans are more like animals than even Mobians at times,'" Roll noted.

"Serious question...what's with your Virtual Dad and his hatred of all things fan or fanatic?"

"Oh, that's because Tou-san's original thesis was a study on them before something happened and he changed it to something else," Roll replied, "He...never really told me why. At least, not until I was older, but…" she looked at the sky, frowning while trying to find where the Deathgaliens were in orbit.

"Right...sorry wrong question…" he sighed, "Let's just be happy they don't have anyone out and about today. Otherwise this day would really be ruined...if not for the possibly alien girl with mind altering energy guns. …What does normal mean again?"

Roll giggled, "I think normal is overrated. It's just nice to enjoy each day's surprises. Still...No sign of her yet, ne?"

"Not a bit," Sonic snorted, "Honestly, we got so much lovey-dovey stuff in the air, how is she not here?"

"...Maybe we need it to _not_ have it," Roll noted.

"I don't get it…"

"Roll, we need your help! We're gonna trap the crazy lady by giving her targets to come after. Oh Sonic good...you can speed them out of the trap. Wanna enjoy your date? Come on!" Amu said at such speed Sonic was jealous as she pushed them towards where their trap would take place.

"Eh? Nani? Nani-nani?" Roll pondered before noticing Byakuya, "Hm...He seems like someone who flaunts his money around…but tries to do good things through the flaunting."

"Bingo!" Akiko cheered, appearing next to them, "AH! I know you!" she freaked happily, turning to Roll.

"Later!" Amu and Asahina informed.

"Right, right…" Akiko replied with a cringe before turning to Byakuya, "Alright, you know what to do. For the coupons!" Asahina lightly chopped her head, "For the safety of people!"

"We just need you...to be you." Yamato chuckled.

"Make it SUPER clear how much you don't want to be here." Amu added.

"...Huh...They already thought ahead of what you were thinking, Roll," Sonic noted.

"Data-Tou-san must have been teaching Amu-chan how to plan ahead," Roll nodded.

"It was Yamato." Amu explained.

"OH!" they both said in unison.

"Well that was a confidence boost…" Amu rolled her eyes.

"And begin!" Akiko ordered.

"...Ugh...Fukawa isn't here...thank god," Byakuya sighed in relief, "Honestly, I did not want to be here. I'd rather wait at the office and wait for the next case rather than be here for some stupid holiday made to drain cash out of people for 'love's sake' and feeding people's base desire to procreate."

"..." Roll began to pull out another katana.

"No…" Sonic scolded, pushing the hand holding the handle back into where she was pulling it out.

"It's all an act Rolly...all an act...I hope…" Amu cringed the last part.

"What was that last bit?"

"All an act!" Amu replied quickly.

Yamato motioned for Byakuya to talk louder, much louder.

"...ugh fine! I'm only here because I was dragged along by the others!" Byakuya shouted, "I detest this holiday with every fiber of my being, especially since I had to deal with Fukawa and that psychotic other personality of hers! I may keep her around for certain reasons, but she is creepy and stalkerish! And furthermore, I keep telling her to bathe, and yet she doesn't listen! This stupid thing called love is a myth!"

"MYTH?!" Roll snapped before Sonic held her back and got her tail stuck in her mouth.

" **MYTH!-?-!-?"** Himai's voice snapped.

"Bingo," everyone spoke up as even Roll snapped out of her little rage episode due to how much louder that was.

"Ptoi!" Roll spat her tail out before it stuck up straight along with Amu and Sonic's tails, "Well...that was good acting."

"Right…" Yamato nodded, "Sonic…" he pointed simply.

"On it." he gulped as he blurred grabbed Byakuya and carried him away.

" **Matte!"** Himai shouted as she jumped and landed where he use to be standing, " **That man...oh what he just said..he deserves no love whatsoever, even from family! In fact...anyone that knows him deserves no love from ANYONE!"**

"...Maybe too good…" Asahina cringed.

"See...you overreacted...but this...just no…not good whatsoever." Amu pointed out to Roll.

"Is she trying to declare who can love and who can't?" Roll questioned, her eye twitching.

" **I AM! Everyone here deserves no love!"** Himai declared, pulling out her heartbreak magnum, " **I AM THE AGENT PRINCESS OF LOVE, AND I DECIDE WHO GETS LOVE AND WHO DOESN'T!"**

"That's not how it works!" Yamato declared, stepping forward, "No one has that kind of right or power. We won't let you mess with the feelings in people's hearts! The love you give people is false and based on the will you force upon others!"

" **No! It is righteous and truthful! I am getting rid of all negative emotions and make it so love is the true emotion in the worlds! Only love and happy emotions! If you hate love, then you don't deserve any, not even a parent's love!"**

"..." Yamato took a loon breath at that, "It's like talking to a child." he sighed as he flipped up his Zyuoh Changer, "Honno Kakusei!"

" **...fine. Then you deserve nothing but sadness..heartbreak...despair!"** Himai snapped, Asahina and Akiko flinching at the mention of 'despair'.

"Please get people to evacuate, Sonikku," Roll informed.

"Huh? Hey, wait a…" Sonic began before Roll looked at him.

"This is my fight because her actions insult everything my family stands for. I know you may not like my reasoning, but this is my fight, so please help get the people out," Roll spoke.

"...stay safe," Sonic said, grabbing Akiko and Asahina before running off.

"Ooh look at you wearing the pants in the relationship." Amu smiled happily, "Way to go Roll."

"What?!" Eagle cried as he blocked several bullets with his Eagriser, "They curve?!"

" **Of course! They aim right at the hearts of those I say don't deserve love!"** Himai argued as she continued to fire.

"Of course they do…" Eagle sighed as he slashed his sword and cut several of them out of the air before flicking his wrist and sending the whip like blade out and wrapping around the wrist of her hand which held the Heartbreak gun. He pulled and dragged her forward and rolling across the ground before coming to a stop by hitting a bench.

" **Gah! You insuffera…"** Himari growled, whipping her guns out once more only for the barrels to be clogged with a Bo Shuriken each.

"Love isn't something that you control," Roll glowered, a Bo Shuriken between each of her left hand's fingers while her new katana was in her right hand, "It's a force that can't be controlled, only nudged."

" **No nudge! With love, you go full force!"** Himai argued as she pulled out a new set of guns, " **Only someone with no love in their heart would say that!"**

"Love...doesn't work that way," Eagle spoke, "Love can't be forced by anyone...it's something that happens with time."

"As Aunty says; 'Love just is,'" Amu's voice added before Himai barely jumped out of the way of a blast of icy winds from Tiger where she had been before yelping in pain as Roll blurred by her, delivering multiple slashes with her katana.

"The only ones who say love can be controlled are those with nothing to love in the first place," Roll added.

" **WHAT?! I...I DO HAVE LOVE!"** Himai argued, " **I BRING LOVE EVERYWHERE, NOT LIKE THOSE MANIPULATIVE YOKAI CREATURES!"**

"...I really hope you're not insulting any of my ancestors that people mistook as Yokai," Roll glowered.

"Ah...this is just one of those days." Eagle sighed, aiming his EagRiser across his arm as they stood their ground waiting for her next move, "Worst possible day for one of those days to...I really didn't want to ruin your date Roll."

"It's alright. This will be over in a few minutes and we can resume it," Roll replied.

"Besides...she doesn't even have grunts...this will be fun." Tiger added.

" **Of course I have Grunts! Ikuyo~!"** Himai called out as within a matter of seconds, Goumin, sandy mole-like creatures, masked creatures, ghoul-like creatures, and other creatures bursted out.

"...Amu…."

"I know...I know…" she cried behind her mask.

"Are those...drills for its face?" Roll pondered, looking at the sandy mole-like creatures before they froze and slowly turned their heads to her, "...Ah. A berserk button." she blurred out of the way as they dogpiled where she had been, ending up in a fight cloud pummeling one another, "Not very bright either…"

"I'll handle the grunts. Amu, Roll, think you can handle Himai?" Eagle asked as he lifted his hand up to his mask.

"Gladly," the girls replied with a thumbs up.

"Honno Kakusei!" he declared sliding his mask up as he changed into Gorilla, making the grunts all stop mid charge as he bulked up, "You're mine!" he roared while flexing his arms, making the grunts pale.

"...Amu-chan, are you drooling in your helmet again?" Roll deadpanned.

"No, no. I'm not doing that," Tiger replied.

"I hear it sloshing."

"...She also says that strawberries should be destroyed."

"SHE DIES!" Roll snapped, leaping at Himai with a second katana in hand.

"Not even gonna question where she suddenly got two…" Tiger muttered, "Just gonna pray one day she doesn't rip off that one show and begin using three." she sighed as she rushed along with her.

The two girls swung their swords, deflecting shots from Himai before closing the distance and kicking her back. Tiger swung around and slashed the unknown monster across the chest, making her stumble back with a cry of pain. Roll jumped over Tiger's shoulders and swung both her swords down and added to the damage by cutting Himai across the torso. The two cartwheeled and flipped over Himai, distracting her by forcing her to turn around only to get slashed by both at the same time, sending her stumbling back and tripping over her own heels.

Gorilla roared as he swung his arms sending them all flying off into the air. As they began falling back down, he swung and punched them all sending their bodies flying and exploding in mid-air. Gorilla snorted, blowing steam from his mask's 'nostrils.'

"Ready for a combo?" Roll asked.

"You bet!" Tiger replied.

"Roll!" Gorilla shouted, tossing her his EagRiser, "A loan for today!" he grunted, holding several of the surviving grunts in headlocks.

"Arigatou!" Roll thanked, catching it and quickly ran her hand along the flat side of the blade, engulfing it in a red glow, "Shoot and Slash?"

"Shoot and Slash!" Tiger agreed, replacing her weapon's blade cube with the blaster cube.

With that, Tiger aimed her blaster at Himai as Roll prepared to swing her blade.

" **Eh wait...what are you both...?"** Himai blinked at the aura glowing around them.

Tiger pulled the trigger, firing a cube of energy at Himai. Roll roared as she swung her blade, releasing a large slash made of the red energy. The two collided, forming into a bird-like shape made of pink energy that struck the stuned Himai.

"Ha…" Gorilla growled as he pulled his fist back before punching, his fist igniting with fire as he sent the last grunts flying into the air before exploding like fireworks.

" **That's...unfair…"** Himai groaned, falling over and exploding.

"We...we made...aw man!" Lion groaned as the trio of Zyuohgers arrived just as the flames of the explosion died down.

"No one insults the strawberries or tries to control the uncontrollable force that is love!" Roll declared.

"...She said things she shouldn't around a Sakurai, didn't she?" Elephant asked.

"Yep!" Tiger replied.

"Ah...well at least she's not a Deathgalien so she can't grow big!" Lion laughed.

"Crap…." everyone cursed as Roll tossed a rock at his helmet.

* * *

"ZzzZzz….Ah...uh...Naria continue…" Ginis snorted, waking up from some kind of stasis sleep.

"H-hai…" she yawned, stepping on the teleporter.

"Wait...were we having a game today?" Ginis asked, "Ah well...ZZZzzzzzzZ!" he snored as a bubble of energy formed from his nose.

"Squishy...don't worry...daddy's got you..." Azald snorted holding Eggman in a killer hug as he rested in a bed. Quval sleeping within a pod which worked to heal and upgrade his mechanical body.

* * *

" **Itai…"** Himai groaned still in one piece.

"She's alive?!" Lion freaked.

"Huh...she's remarkably strong." Roll and Tiger muttered.

Everyone then stopped as the green coins landed and Naria walked out with a yawn.

"This...ah...this has Ginis-sama's cellular energy...please don't waste...waste it...whoever you are." she muttered, jamming the coin into Himai's forehead.

"...I know she's the enemy, but I can relate to having those kinds of sleepy episodes," Tiger noted, Roll and Lion nodding in agreement before everyone moved back when Himai grew gigantic.

" _ **Eh?! I'm HUGE!"**_ Himai exclaimed.

"...Well, wasn't expecting to stream a fight today…" Roll noted, "Wild Zyuoh King?"

"I'd really like to put an end to this so...yes." Gorilla sighed as he pushed his mask down and reverted to Eagle, "It's...easier to pilot in this form." he chuckled to Roll.

"Understandable. Your muscles seem to strain a lot when you use Gorilla and it must be hard to sit at the controls...or sit at all," Roll noted before running off to set up.

"Minna Doubutsu Gattai!" Eagle shouted as they all tossed their Cube Animals into the air along with the weapon Cube Animals.

 **=Yon-San-Ni-Go-Ichi-Roku! WILD ZYUOH KIN~G~!=**

"Konnichiwa, minna~! Roll-chan reporting on Valentine's Day!" Roll greeted to the camera, "Today's battle is important to all lovers out there. The unstoppable Wild Zyuoh King going up against Himai, a bad girl who thinks Love can be controlled and believes only she can control who and who can't have love." she glanced at the comments, "I'm in agreement with the chat. She's going down quickly because we all want to celebrate tonight."

" **Wait...you're taller?! That's not fair!? Itai!"** she cried as Wild Zyuoh King punched her, making her stumble back.

"You're really annoying!" Lion shouted, spinning his controller as Wild Zyuoh King delivered an uppercut that knocked Himai off her feet and landing in the park.

" **Owie~! You meanie!"** Himai snapped as she pulled her guns out, " **No love for you!"**

"Wild Zyuoh King only loves one thing!" Tiger cheered, "And that happens to be beating bad people who try and force their wills on others!"

"That's too specific and the fact it fits with what we do makes me feel sad…" Elephant muttered.

"Ah! Be careful, Wild Zyuoh King! Those heartbreak shots might affect the Cube Animals individually!" Roll called out.

"Good point!" Tiger realized as she had the livestream playing on the smartphone she borrowed off Yamato.

"Is that my Earth cellphone?" Eagle blinked, "You're watching her stream while we're fighting?!"

"No time! Dodging time!" Tiger replied.

"We can dodge?" Shark asked.

"We normally just let them hit us 'till they run out of energy." Elephant realized, "But if those shots _do_ work on the Cube Animals…"

"I got it! Come on, legs! Let's move!" Lion cheered.

Wild Zyuoh King skipped to the left before running in a circle around all the buildings, letting the energy bullets hit and nullify themselves against the walls of concrete. It then grabbed its sword and swung, deflecting several blasts before skidding to a halt. Wild Zyuoh King swung its sword and cut a radio tower off a building and sent it flying like a spear at Himai, who cried and ducked as it landed in the parks lake.

"Hahaha!" Lion laughed before Shark used the cube that surrounded her to lift herself up and kick him, making his helmet spin around, "AH! I can't see...I've gone blind!"

"Well...I expected a big laser finisher, but this is much more interesting," Roll admitted, "Ike, Wild Zyuoh King!" ' _I get the feeling Leo was being himself.'_

"Oh duh...we have the big chest laser thingy! Thanks Rolly!" Tiger bopped the side of her helmet.

"Right. Hit her with the finisher once she gets back on her feet!" Eagle ordered as they inserted their cubes back in with the red side pointing at them.

" **Zyuoh Dynamic...STRIKE!** " they all roared.

Wild Zyuoh King roared as its chest began glowing red. The cubes began extending out like pistons each one extending out and back multiple times as massive amounts of energy gathered. Wild Zyuoh King swung both arms down as he unleashed all that energy as eight different colored blasts with the astral projections of the cube animals which formed the mecha guiding the blast.

" **Ugh...wh-What's that light?"** Himari groaned as she got up in time to see the energy coming out at her, " **Oh...I think my heart's gonna be the thing that breaks!"**

"And there's the hissatsu! The Zyuoh Dynamic Strike!" Roll cheered, "See? This was a fast battle. Gomen nassai if you were expecting more, minna. Sayonara~"

" **Ow…"** Himai's voice groaned from the smoke.

"Uso she survived!" Shark gawked as the smoke dissipated, showing Himai survived Wild Zyuoh King's finisher and just shrank down.

" **Why...why can't any of you accept love in your heart?!"** Himai declared crying as the party goers and the Zyuohger surrounded her with Roll joining back with Sonic nearby, " **This is fake love, all of it! The world gets worse and worse everyday! It used to be so beautiful and filled with honest love, now I don't even see the true love anymore!"**

"Baka," a young man spoke up as Sonic and Roll saw the kid with his pompadour sensei, "Who said love was something you can see?"

" **...Eh?"** Himai blinked.

"Love is something you hear, and feel, listen to the heart." the kimono jacket wearing teen added, the bluenette by his side with a white and blue dog in her arms, chocolate smeared on its content muzzle, "Trying to see love with your eyes isn't smart."

"You gotta feel it!" the pompadour man shouted. "Inside my heart is the love for my friends, my family and my sensei! Even if their not be my side i love my friends Ai no KITA!"

"Love isn't something easy," the young man with the baby on his shoulder stepped up, "For some people love has to be earn, love has to be found you can't just force it, you have to want it, earn it, work for it. But it has to be on each individual person terms"

" **That takes too long!"** she argued, " **When it finally happens, you miss your chance."**

"Then you miss your chance." those who spoke up shot back, making her look in shock.

"Love isn't one and done." the teenager with the baby and the kimono jacket wearer said standing up side by side.

"Do you think it's easy?" the student said standing up with his teacher. "Look at the heroes who fight for this insane country and planet, they fight with love, justice and peace in their hearts, they have someone they love motivating them every step of the way, in order to make the people they love happy they have to fight."

"Sometimes it's easier with the people you love at your side." the couple with the mini t-rex spoke up, "My wife and I met during a battle of bravery!"

"Wow! Love brings people together in such mysterious ways!" the wife smirked.

"When I met my wife, we didn't fall in love right away. In fact, she was in love with my best friend." Ryu smirked, "However as time grew on, some things weren't meant to be and next thing I knew? I was in love again."

" **Again?"** Himai blinked.

"Ahh. My first love died. I lost her and the pain in my heart was unbearable, but with the friends I made and the love I found at the end of my war, I was able to finally move forward and these are my proudest achievements!" he laughed, hugging his son and daughter who groaned at that declaration.

"Dad~" they groaned together

"...see Himai?" Zyuoh Eagle asked as he landed on the ground with his team the mecha slowly shrinking down and letting each piece land on their shoulders, "Love is not just so simple as romance. Love can come from any relationship or bond...Love is one of the strongest emotions in the world...but it can only grow strong when tempered by the many other emotions which dwell within us. There are such things as loves that hurt from unrequited feelings...or love which can blind and lead you astray."

"There's nothing wrong with being Lovey-dovey...but if that's all you think about, you'll ignore the other important people in your life." Tiger added.

"Yeah!" Lion agreed, his helmet still on backwards...causing him to face towards the crowd of people then their enemy.

"Shut up…" Elephant and Shark sighed.

" **But...I...and that…"** Himai muttered unsure of how to respond to the heroes.

"Ugh...okay we tried, Roll!" Shark shouted.

"Yes, she's right here, Kaa-san," Roll informed before hanging up, "And...cue the rope."

" **Rope?"** Himai repeated before a steel-woven rope wrapped around her before she was pulled into the nearby open sewer entrance, " **WHOA!"**

"And done," Shark smirked behind her helmet while crossing her arms.

"...I'm kinda sorry for her. She's gonna get lectured by Auntie of all people," Elephant muttered under his breath.

"Better her than us," Shark argued.

"True!" he agreed.

"Ah...group hug for the win!" Lion cheered, hugging random people, "Wow, Sela, you got taller all of a sudden."

"Ah Lion, that's not…" Eagle began before Lion was tossed into the air and into the park's pond, "Uh...nevermind...have...have a good day citizens!" he chuckled, trying to sound heroic, "Let's go…" he hurried the others to find a place to de-transform in private.

"I'll get the fishing rod," Sonic rolled his eyes before zipping over to the pond with a fishing rod to hook Lion and pull him to land.

"Bye!" Roll waved to some people as she followed the others.

* * *

"Oh finally…" Tusk sighed as they all walked out of a storage shed for the groundskeeper.

"Yes...because this doesn't look weird at all..." Sela sighed with sarcasm.

"LEO CAN SEE~!" Leo roared in glee.

"You know maybe you should consider doing that thing from those hero movies and not have a secret identity?" Sonic offered.

"Yeah...not sure having fans of our hero personas swarming us all day sounds smart," Amu pointed out, "We're overbooked at the cafe as is normally."

"Yeah, speaking of...we're going to have a lot more the rest of the week," Roll noted.

"Eh?!" the others exclaimed.

"Kaa-san already made flyers that we're doing an entire week of Love," Roll explained, "Exclusive memorabilia and a raffle for giving a chocolate to a worker of their pick."

"Aw man~!" the main workers of the cafe whined.

"Well...at least we can check this...villain...enemy...antagonist off our list…?" Yamato muttered.

"Now now dear, remember the deal," Aphrodite's voice spoke.

"Yes, mother...but are they going...I mean I was so…"

"Ah ah ah, I love you, and they'll love you, but you gotta give it a shot." Aphrodite said, coming in with an embarrassed Himai in a maid attire.

"..." Sela and Tusk moved behind Leo.

"SHE'S BACK!" Leo roared, "Wait...her mask comes off?!"

"I guess Aphrodite won this round," Yamato chuckled.

"...gomen," Himai whispered.

"Eh?"

"Gomen...nassai for what I did," Himai sighed, "It just...I..was created to help bring love to the world as my creator intended."

"Creator?" Yamato blinked.

"So you took your job out of hand and caused trouble for everyone." Leo blurted, making her slump her head, "It's okay...your a fellow idiot like me!" he laughed, causing a depressed aura to form over her.

"Idiot," Sela muttered, smacking Leo upside the head.

"...Are...you a cyborg?" Yamato asked.

"...I am yes," Himai nodded, "That mask is...my 'secret identity' if you will, and...like I said, was created to bring love to the world….but...I went overboard…My...creator died before they could put the finishing touches on, and...my settings were put into maximum."

"...Then why did you sound like a m-" Amu began.

"Filter in the mask."

"You're intense for a girl, you know that?" Leo muttered, earning a slap from both Sela and Amu.

"You have to be when you're an agent of love and justice!" Himai declared before flinching at the stern look Aphrodite gave her, "...sorry."

"It's alright. You're still learning," Aphrodite informed, "But you'll still be working here for the rest of the week so I can keep teaching you."

"Well I guess we can relax for the rest of the day." Yamato sighed changing the topic, "tomorrow we'll figure out what else to settle. It's still a day for people to enjoy. I could use a good rest at home though." he yawned walking off.

"Oh me too!" Leo cheered before his tail was yanked, "No! No work!" he cried as Tusk dragged him off.

"You caused us plenty of trouble and you and Sela need to work off the pain and damage you caused due to the mind altering effects." Tusk explained.

"No!" Leo cried, reverting to his mobian form and trying to claw his way to freedom, "No please! No more work! Leo wants to nap to!"

"You'll work and like it, you big baby."

"HELP~!"

"Bye~bye!" Amu waved.

"You know you're helping too, right?" Sela asked.

"Look! Obvious distraction!" Amu pointed. Sela turned around before Amu grabbed Yamato's arm and pulled him away.

"WHOA!"

"Wait...what do we do about the whatever she is!?" Tusk shouted, "What if she does this all over again next year?!"

"Well...I guess that makes it the next Super Sentai's job!" Yamato chuckled.

* * *

"ACHOO!" a young man with short black hair wearing a blue and red jacket with a silver shoulder sneezed suddenly as he was about to eat a blue colored ice cream popsicle.

"You okay, Lucky?" a young man with spiky brown hair asked, dressed in reds, whites, and black with several zippers on his clothes.

"Ah...it was just wierd…" Lucky explained, scratching his nose, "Eh I'm sure it's nothing bad. After all, what could go wrong on Valentine's Day?" he laughed before they both looked at a source of beeping, before Lucky held up a wrist mounted device which looked like a cartoon-ish space gun strapped to his arm, "What's up, Commander?"

=Lucky! Sora! We think we figured out the next world the Organization is going to head to! We need to deploy to intercept them!=

"On it, Commander!" Sora saluted as he shot up, "What's the next world gonna be like?"

=Might want to grab a warm winter coat…=

"Yosha Lucky!" Lucky cheered, "Lets go Sora! I feel like testing their luck this time!"

"Betcha I can beat more Heartless and Indavers than you!" Sora challenged.

"Oh it's so on!"

* * *

 **Z0: Hey wait….thats the wrong channel...wait...who mixed these things up?! *looks at the many minions and grunts we have to do things around here* One of you did this didn't you!?**

 **SZ: Okay...who messed up the channels? *pulls out a hammer* Speak up, or you won't get smashed by my iron hammer.**

 **GT: *discreetly shoves the remote into a Rabbid's mouth, said Rabbid then swallowing it***

 **Z0: Ugh….no one was suppose to see that product yet...well now they know.**

 **SZ: Yup…**

 **Z0: Well what can we say, we loved Kyurangers...and EVERYONE loves Kingdom hearts. And if you don't...you don't have a soul...or your lying to be a jerk.**

 **SZ: If the latter...you sir or madam are a massive troll.**

 **Z0: Well besides that we hope you enjoyed this holiday chapter, and hope you all yourselves have a wonderful Valentine's day. Regardless of if you have a special somebody in your life.**

 **GT: And we managed to get a holiday chapter out as a team on time for once! Yays! Well...an actual holiday chapter and not put in references to it like a Santa Hat for Christmas. So until the next chapter, please Read and Review!**


End file.
